A Part of Me that is Missing
by cearrae27
Summary: Now AU post HBP. Phaelan meets Voldemort for the first time. Snape OFC Rated for adult topics, language and situations
1. Chapter 16

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

Here's a short one - school begins

First day of classes was upon her. Phaelan went for a run in the early sunlight to work off her nervous energy. As she approached the Quidditch pitch, she heard Hooch calling out instructions. Walking through the gate, Phaelan was almost trampled by a pack of students in assorted ideas of exercise clothing, running.

"Come on, come on keep up. You've all gone to seed over the summer. If you plan to make your house teams this year, you'd better get in shape fast. Oh, good morning Professor McKenzie."

"Good morning Madam Hooch; lovely day for a run. "Greeted Phaelan. "Your team candidates?" asked Phaelan with a jerk of her head.

"Yes, I try to get everyone out for some exercise before the weather turns. Come along Miss Weasley, keep up." She called out. "They all get lazy over the summer and come back like great lumps."

"Well good luck." Said Phaelan as she began her stretches.

Across the field, the male members of the Quidditch teams noticed their newest teacher stretching in various poses.

"What do you make of that?" asked Michael Corner from Ravenclaw as he jogged beside Ron and Harry.

"Don't know mate, she's American." Replied Ron as if that answered the question.

Phaelan began to run slowly at first and then picked up her rhythm. She had preferred to run listening to music but her walkman wouldn't work here. As she paced herself she gradually caught up to the pack of students and as she passed them she called out, "Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen."

"Bloody hell, Draco!" exclaimed Goyle as he huffed and puffed to keep up. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, nice arse." Answered Draco with a sneer. "Watch." As he increased his pace and left the pack of runners.

"Oi, Harry, did you see?" asked Ron to his running mate.

"Yeah, let's go. He won't beat us." Answered Harry picking up his pace to catch Draco.

Suddenly by ones and twos, the male members of the runners began to speed up. As Phaelan made her turn at the top of the field, she looked back and noticed the boys trying to catch her. Laughing to herself she changed her inner clock to a faster tempo and pulled away. She lapped the running pack once more and kept going. Harry and Ron had caught up with Draco and the threesome was hard pressed to keep up a pace to put them within reach of the teacher. 

"Who is she?" gasped Draco when he saw Ron and Harry.

"She's an American, that's all we know." Harry panted. Ron's face was beginning to match the colour of his hair.

Once more around thought Phaelan as the fastest were starting to slowly gain. Again she made a mental adjustment and increased her pace as she passed Hooch who stood mouth agape watching the event. Feeling the adrenalin high kick in, Phaelan coasted comfortably around the field one last fast time. The last of the running pack had quit and sat to the side watching the Alpha males of Hogwarts trying to prove themselves against a Muggle woman.

Coming round the final corner almost half a field in front of her pursuers, Phaelan slowed to a jog for the last two hundred feet and finally to a walk.

"Excellent run Madam Hooch." Phaelan offered as she stopped in front of the Flying Mistress only slightly out of breath. As she waited for the others, Phaelan began the cool down stretches.

Draco, Harry and Ron came in together gasping, bent double. Ron fell on his back at the same time as Harry went on his knees. Draco sat, his head between his bent knees, panting, not at all aristocratic or proud. Phaelan straightened up and picked up the small towel she had brought and wiped her face before walking over to the boys on the ground.

"Not bad gentlemen but terribly unplanned on your part." Phaelan threw the towel over her shoulder. Leaning over, she sniffed the air coming from their direction. "Make sure you shower well. I don't want you stinking up my class on my first day of teaching. I just got the place cleaned up." Turning her back she strode back to the castle.

Hooch had watched from the side and now came forward to look at all the bodies strewn around the grass. Shaking her head she made only one comment, "Pathetic."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Entering the Great hall for breakfast, Phaelan looked nothing like the previous evening. This morning her black teaching robes were open in the front to display a royal blue turtle neck sweater and grey dress pants. As she strode to the front, Phaelan read her full class schedule for the week. The students were receiving their timetables as she passed

"We have Muggle studies first thing." Exclaimed Hermione, totally unaware of what had transpired on the Quidditch pitch. "I wonder what her new idea's are?"

"She plans to drill us all into exhaustion." Offered Ron only to be kicked under the table by Harry.

At the head table, Snape watched Phaelan's entrance with a scowl. As she took a seat beside him, he sighed heavily.

"Yes Professor Snape, you have something to say?" opened Phaelan. She had become familiar with his moods over the summer.

"Your robes are open showing your Muggle clothes. Do you deem it necessary to flagrantly display your roots?"

"Why Professor Snape, I hadn't thought you would notice considering I am a Muggle teaching Muggle studies, hence the clothes."Phaelan refused to rebut Severus.

"You have your day planned I gather?" asked Snape.

"Obviously and the other meeting tonight." She replied. Reaching into a pocket in her robes, Phaelan pulled out a large plastic clip and casually gathered her hair into a twist fastened at the back of her head in the clip.

"Do you plan to divide the group up tonight?" wondered Severus.

"No. I think we need to see the group dynamic. We need to divulge the purpose of what we are about and see their reactions. The obvious leaders don't always become apparent until they're tested." Phaelan observed

"And you have experienced this first hand of course?" asked Snape as his gazed passed over the gathered students in long practised habit.  
"Damn right, I have. I've seen bravado melt faster than ice in a furnace in combat. I'll get it out of them. Don't worry." Phaelan rebuked the dark man. "Of course, just having you there should scare the shit out of half of them anyways."

"I'll call for you at 7:30." Snape said as he rose. He sighed deeply. At Phaelan's questioning eyebrow, he answered, "First year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw; one side breaking down in tears if I look at them the other asking Why when I pause for a breath."

"Yeah, I've noticed you have that affect on people." Smiled Phaelan as he scowled at her.

Walking past the Gryffindor table, he managed to trip over Hermione's book bag quite convincingly and turned to hiss at her, "Miss Granger, I will see you outside the Great Hall now."

Looking back at her friends, Hermione rose with the offending bag and followed him.

"Professor, I'm very sorry but I was sure the bag was well under the table." She began in annoyance.

"Be silent girl, I'm not interested in your petulance or your bag." Snape looked around and pulled her away from the doors.

In a tone barely above a whisper, Snape asked, "Does your eclectic little group of miscreants still use the charmed coin as a summons?"

"Um, yes sir. Why?" Hermione wondered, confused at his question.

"Call a meeting this evening, 7:45 in the Room of Requirement. Make sure everyone knows." He nodded and turned to leave.

"But sir, why?" asked Phaelan to his retreating back.

"Because." Was his reply thrown over his shoulder.

"Well that was mature," Hermione commented to the air as she stood with her hands on her hips. Harry and Ron joined her at that moment and she pulled them along. "Come on, let's go to Myrtles bathroom. I have to activate the charm."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Lavender Brown headed down a hallway to the classroom no one had ever been in before with Padma and Parvati Patil. "They moved the Muggle studies class this year." Lavender commented, "I wonder why?"

"Who knows?" answered Parvati. "Did you see the jumper Professor McKenzie was wearing this morning? It looks like Paris couture. I bet she's got a fantastic wardrobe with her figure."

"Yeah, I noticed her tits this morning as well." Sneered Malfoy "When did you turn dyke Parvati?" Malfoy passed the girls on his way to class with his bookend buddies sniggering in stereo to his great wit.

"Shut it Malfoy before I hex a broomstick up your arse." Padma came to her sister's defence only to cause more laughter in the ranks of Slytherin.

"Come now ladies, that is not the way to deal with lowbrow, gutter class humour from boys of his ilk." Phaelan stepped out of the shadows of a statue to meet her students. "Witticisms fashioned to amuse the less than intellectually endowed are hardly worth your notice. Let the chaff fall where it may and step upon it."

The reaction of the girls around her caused Malfoy to blush in indignation. Even the girls in Slytherin were laughing behind their hands.

"What'd she say Draco?" whispered his friend to the left, bewildered at the giggling girls.

Malfoy, who looked increasingly ill snapped "Stuff it Crabbe." Over his shoulder.

"Every one here?" asked Phaelan to the gathered upper sixth students. "Good. Welcome to the new classroom I have been assigned to teach you Muggle Studies. Professor Dumbledore was correct when he said I prefer to call it Modern History and Social studies. I have taken into consideration your Ministry's requirements in this class and expanded it. I hope you will find it stimulating and inspiring. I will settle for you being awake during class however."

The young adults in front of her laughed.

"I hope we can have a fair bit of humour in this class, I am not after all Professor Snape."

"Cheers Professor." Interjected Seamus Finnegan.

Ignoring his comment Phaelan continued, "But, we will observe the decorum and courtesy I expect from young adults or we will resort to the usual disciplinary methods. Now, welcome to my world."

At that, Phaelan opened the door to let the students enter. As they walked in, the purebloods looked around in confusion reaching out to touch the furniture, touch the displays on the walls and looking up at the light source. Suddenly the Muggle born students and the Half blooded among them who had attended Muggle School began to applaud and cheer.

"Brilliant professor, absolutely brilliant." Smiled Hermione.

"What is this?" asked a gob smacked Ron as he looked around the room.

A grinning Harry called out for all to hear. "This is an amazingly great Muggle classroom. It looks like it belongs in a twentieth century school. It's great. Wow."

Lights made to look like modern fluorescent strips, desks transformed to appear to have white melamine tops. Maps of the modern world and of the United Kingdom on the walls. Pictures of cars, planes, telephones computers… every modern convenience a Muggle took for granted. A white board and blackboard side by side along with an overhead projector transformed from an ancient version she'd found in another class.

"All right, all right everyone take a seat. Don't worry Mr Goyle; we made sure the chairs were reinforced."

"This is disgusting. A place like this has no business being in Hogwarts." Draco snarled, "If my father saw this….."

"Yes Mr Malfoy, if your father saw this what? He'd take you out of school? Withdraw funding?" Phaelan walked over to where the blond sat and leaned on his desk.

"Well Mr Malfoy, here's your chance. You run and tell daddy how your delicate senses have been abused in my class and how you can't bear to sit in it. I'll walk over to my marking book and place a big fat 0 against every assignment. We'll call it equal." Phaelan turned her back on him. "Oh yes, your career goal, what was it? To work in the Ministry like your daddy. Second thoughts Mr. Malfoy?" Phaelan asked as she removed the teachers robe and leaned on her desk.

"Yes, I thought as much. Won't go far above mopping the floors without my class will you Mr. Malfoy." Phaelan looked at him one last time as he silently seethed at her assessment.

"Right then. First, everyone take out your Ministry approved text books and hold them up for me to see." Phaelan waited till everyone complied.

"Excellent! Now make sure you read this book cover to cover thoroughly. There are ministry tests and exams to be written based on its contents. I won't accept anything but the highest results from you and I will give you practise exams ahead of time." Phaelan walked behind her desk and pulled out a pile of Muggle magazines and newspapers.

"Now put that book in your bags and don't bring it out in my presence unless I specifically tell you to." Holding up the media she had ordered through the Bookstore on Diagon Alley to be delivered on a regular basis, Phaelan began handing it out.

"This, ladies and gentlemen will be your text book this year. Reality. Hard, cruel, funny ridiculous, provocative, repulsive, beautiful and terrifying; all of these things. But most of all, true." Looking at their faces, she saw a myriad of feelings.

Disdain from Malfoy, joy from Hermione, fear from Longbottom and determination from Harry.  
Many were confused and a couple of the girls looked awestruck.

"We will talk and debate, we will find out who you are. Not just Witches and Wizards; citizens of a great country with an amazing legacy. There are things you've learned about the History of the Wizarding world that are directly connected to Muggles."

"And that means to me?" Draco blurted out. "What difference does it make that I was born in England? I can be in any country I want if I feel like it. Why should I care about the pathetic lives of Muggles? They're just another predator to study."

"Do you know anything about the study of Ecology, Mr Malfoy? If you want to talk about the interactions of nature and environment, I suggest you study more on the nature of how your magic is sustained." Phaelan walked to the side of the class where a Bohr diagram was on display.

"Nascent energy, synergy, entropy. Do you know the meaning of the words Mr Malfoy? Have you considered what would happen if all the Muggles in the world would disappear?" she let her questions hang in the air.

"Everything in nature is there for a reason. Nothing and No one is beneath our regard. When we relegate another living creature to less than precious, we doom ourselves because a link in the chain is missing."

Turning back to Draco, Phaelan looked him squarely in the eye. "What does all this mean to you Mr. Malfoy? It means you've earned yourself two nights detention with Mr. Filch."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ


	2. Chapter 30

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Hi all. I really tried to get this out before HBP but work, that pesky necessity, got in the way.

NOW…I have read many of the spoilers which I am sure most of you have (My guaranteed Saturday delivery of the new book didn't come through.) If you know what I am talking about, I will ask the following and set a requirement: Should I continue this story as an AU? The story is completely laid out in a skeleton, it just needs to be written in full. I guess the only way I will know your answer is if you return a review and tell me. So, do I leave it or continue. If you've never reviewed before please do now. If you have, do you want me to finish?

I'm going to take some time off for two weeks – Work and reading the new book – and then I'll see what your response is. Don't get me wrong, Phaelan is the person I'd like to be and her dialogue is how I speak – I really am a sarcastic bitch ask my hubby. I want to write the story to share but I already know the end so it's up to you – my loyal readers. You tell me.

MY love either way!

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus didn't stay long in Phaelan's chambers. Just long enough to ease the tension between them. He flooed back to his own chambers to shower and change for his evening chores. Phaelan had risen from her bed to prepare for the Halloween celebration and culmination of the auction. As she showered, she thought over how much had happened over the past day. Her flight, what had to be the shortest kidnapping on record and her rescue. Why did this seem almost normal, she wondered? Shaking her head she decided to just to forget it for now and enjoy the coming party.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The Gryffindor common room was brilliant with colour. The students dressing for the Ball were resplendent in retro-fashion from the Disco era. Pastel coloured Leisure Suits mixed with sequin emblazoned shirts on the boys. The girls competed for the Farrah Fawcett feathered look or big hair and strappie platform shoes. The entire effect was one of the 1970's competing with the 1980's none of which won out.

Ron and Harry were almost conservative in their outfits; powder blue bell bottoms and shirt for Harry and brown pants and beige shirt for Ron, courtesy of Mr Weasley. Hermione had transformed string into faux gold chains for them which were now around their necks.

"I feel like a right ponce in this get up." Ron said in an aside to Harry.

Harry snorted, "You look no worse than you did Third year in the lace ruffles." He teased.

"Yeah, well we'll see how you feel if one of the fudge packers comes around to cop a feel of your jewels." Ron retorted.

"Come to think of it, how come I got the powder blue? You've got the blue eyes." Complained Harry.

Ron pretended to inspect his left manicure while holding his right wrist limp, "Well, it'th like thith, Hawwy, the bwown jutht thet off the highlightth in my hair." He taunted as he pretended to primp the back of his head.

"Cut it out you bloody fairy. You might give someone the wrong idea." Laughed Seamus coming up behind them in a tie-dye shirt that hurt the eyes.

"Bloody hell Seamus, you should give sun glasses away when you wear that thing; it's blinding." Said Ron.

The portrait entrance opened to permit the entry of a young woman who went unnoticed in the hubbub of the room. Harry turned and did a double take. It was Ginny. She looked as pretty as he had ever remembered. Her hair was tied back from her face and fastened at the back of her head with a large silver clasp allowing her red locks to tumble down past her shoulders. She was wearing a burgundy dress with a chiffon skirt and belled sleeves that made her look older than her seventeen years.

Taking a deep breath, Harry approached her. "Hi Ginny, we didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Hello Harry." She said avoiding his eyes.

Harry tried to lighten her mood. "So, are you back to stay?" he asked.

"Yes."

Harry tried again. "Do I get a dance tonight with the prettiest girl at the Ball?" he asked as the tried to look into her eyes.

"I wouldn't want to get in your way." She answered sullenly.

"Ginny, I'd rather dance all night with you than do anything else. I told you how I feel." He said quietly as the reached out to tip her chin up to have her look at him.

"Then why Harry? Why?" she asked in a plaintive voice.

"I..I don't understand Ginny." Harry told her, confused about what she meant.

"Why did you kiss her?" she asked. Seeing his confusion she told him the name. "Daphne Greengrass."

Taking her hand Harry led her to the side. "Did you see that mess?"

"I saw her put her arms around you and kiss you." She told him tearfully. "You lied to me Harry."

"No Ginny; it was a practical joke. Didn't you see me hex the buggers behind the tapestry?" he begged.

"No, I ran away while you were kissing." She whispered.

Harry looked around. No one noticed them together. Grabbing her hand, Harry pulled her along and out of the portrait.

"Come on, we're going to see Dumbledore." He told her. "I'll show you."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Phaelan had dressed and put her teaching robes over her dress before going to dinner. She had planned to return to her rooms to have Polly fix her hair before the Ball. For now, however, Dumbledore had asked her to come to his office to check out the bids on some of the items from the auction. Apparently there were a couple of ties in the anonymous bids.

"Interesting," said Phaelan, "I didn't expect this, at least, not from that quarter."

"Indeed but given certain, shall we say, small revelations of late, I'm not terribly surprised." The old man commented.

"These bids might result in a cat fight, Headmaster." Noted Phaelan looking at the other tied bid.

"Yes, this will prove interesting. Now, your proposal for breaking the ties?" he asked with his familiar over the glasses smirk.

"Open bidding on the floor by the two parties, I should think. That would keep it all above board." Said Phaelan waiting for affirmation of her choice.

"Yes, that will suffice. Now…" Dumbledore was interrupted by a gong. Raising his eyebrows he looked at Phaelan and said, "Unexpected company. Enter." He admitted the newcomers.

Harry and Ginny arrived in the office. Ginny was obviously upset.

"Miss Weasley, it is good to see you again. Why are you so distressed?" the old man asked gently.

"Ginny, I hadn't heard you were coming tonight. I'm glad you're here but why are you crying?" Phaelan asked as she approached to comfort the young woman.

"Professor Dumbledore, Ginny has told me why she was so upset the day she…the day she was very sick." Harry began.

"Go on." Dumbledore encouraged.

"Well, Ginny saw an incident involving me and a group of Slytherin's but she only saw part of what happened. May we use a Pensieve to retrieve my memory so that she can see it all." Asked Harry in a breathless voice.

Dumbledore thought for a moment and went to his fireplace. Throwing in floo powder, he bent down and called. "Madam Pomfrey, can you step through for a moment?"

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore asked, "do you wish to relive this memory from Harry's point of view? I should not like to have you endure a painful experience needlessly if such it was."

"Harry said it was a practical joke. I thought he had lied to me about…about how he feels." Ginny said quietly.

Madam Pomfrey stepped into the office and waited while the Headmaster apprised her of the problem.

"Well Ginny, it's up to you love." Said the Mediwitch kindly. "I would suggest you take someone not involved in the matter with you."

Ginny played with her skirt as she considered her choice. Coming to a decision, she looked over to Professor McKenzie who was still in the room.

"Professor, would you come with me?" asked Ginny timidly.

Phaelan, taken by surprise uttered a particularly articulate, "Huh?"

"Professor," began Harry, "will you share the memory with Ginny so that she's not alone? It's very simple."

Smiling at her confusion, Dumbledore explained how the Pensieve worked. "We extract Harry's memory of the event from his mind and place it in this receptacle. To view the memory, you lean forward and touch the surface to be pulled in. When the memory ends you return here. You cannot interact with the people in the memory only observe."

"Please Ma,am, it's very easy and the memory isn't that bad, just a bit embarrassing for me." Coaxed Harry.

Taking a deep breath, Phaelan nodded, "Okay, let's do it." What a day this has turned out to be she thought to herself.

Phaelan took Ginny's left hand and Harry her other. Together, they leaned forward and fell into the memory. Looking around Phaelan found herself in the hallway leading from the Prefects Bathroom. From behind her she heard someone call Harry.

"Where were you Ginny?" she asked.

"Over by the corner there." Ginny pointed.

"Ginny, turn and watch." said Harry.

Phaelan and Ginny turned to watch the scene unfold. As Daphne reached up to pull Harry into a kiss, Ginny sobbed. Phaelan put her arm around the young girl who was heart sore.

"Wait Ginny, just watch." Urged Harry.

Suddenly they saw Harry push the girl away and aim his wand at a wall hanging. As the curse hit the wall, they saw the Slytherin's fall out, laughing hysterically while Daphne kicked them.

"See Ginny, it was a game, a joke nothing more. I don't want to be a boyfriend to anyone but you. Please Ginny, give me a chance." Harry pleaded.

Suddenly, they were being pulled out of the memory, back to Dumbledore's office. Ginny was still crying but her tears were not of anger or hurt. They were cleansing tears of hope renewed.

"Oh Harry, I'm so stupid," she hiccupped, "I should have talked to you or someone. I should have known you would never cheat on me."

"It's all right Ginny. It's alright." Murmured Harry hugging her and stroking her back.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. It appeared another hurdle had been cleared in the recovery of the littlest Weasley.

Madam Pomfrey bundled Ginny and Harry off to the Hospital wing muttering about calming potions and cleaning up leaving Phaelan and Dumbledore alone.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Phaelan asked.

"If the fates and elements are in our favour, I believe they stand a chance." The old man said as he twinkled at his brightest.

Changing the subject, Phaelan asked, "So Albus, do you have a costume for tonight?"

"Ah yes indeed." He replied." A conservative little suit I bought at an auction some years ago."

"Excellent." She responded. "Well I'd best get to dinner." With a nod she left to go to the Great Hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dungeons far below the celebrations taking place in the Great Hall, an Elf was shooing two Boggarts into their hiding places. Once they were secure, the same elf snapped his fingers to summon two dinner trays which appeared in each of the cells.

"I is Buggit." Began the small creature." I not Inlish speak good. I is elf of Ogwarts. You is bad men that great master says I serve. Buggit sure must be bad elf to have such bad job. You eat now, Buggit will come back with ….with…..arse wipe paper for you in case of …of chamber potty emergency accident. Yes."

With a snap of his fingers Buggit was gone.

"What did he say Phin?" Asked Liam as he was trying to recover from his experience with the Boggart.

"He says eat Liam, then he's bringing some toilet paper in case we shit ourselves." Phin replied.

Moving over to his tray, Phin uncovered the food supplied. Taking a look, he threw the cover back on the tray. His companion looked as well and exclaimed. "Look Phin it's not half bad. Pea soup, Baked Beans on toast along with stewed Prunes and custard for afters."

"Right you are Liam, but you'd better be down wind when you finish eating." Phin warned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was a sumptuous affair in the Great Hall. The food was rich and plentiful. For the younger set, the sweet was particularly sugar filled. Sweets and Candy of every kind were laid upon the tables to be pocketed by the first years in hopes of later indulgence. Hermione looked around and shook her head knowing how her parents would shudder in horror at the intake of cavity producing food around the room.

Dumbledore stood as Minerva called for attention.

"Happy Halloween to you all and for those who follow the old ways, a Joyous Samhain to your family here and beyond. Let us thank our ever resourceful elves who have provided the wonderful feast this evening." Dumbledore led the applause. The thanking of the Castle elves had been Hermione's idea since her attempt to emancipate them been universally ignored by the elves.

"Now, I ask our first through third years to return to their common rooms where the prefects and Heads of house have arranged a pleasant evening. Snacks will be provided before curfew but the sweets in your pockets, I'm afraid, will disappear when you leave the hall."

The Headmaster's last announcement met with groans as the students made their way out.

"Now, if I may ask everyone else to vacate for a few minutes; our Great Hall shall be transformed by our hosts, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

The student body made its way out while Hermione and Draco joined Professor's Flitwick and McGonagall at the centre. When the hall was empty, they began to transform the space into a ballroom complete with cocktail size table's, romantic lighting and a great reflective ball in the centre of the ceiling that rotated and made sparkles splash across the floor and walls. The disc jockey had set up before dinner behind the teachers table. Off to one side the elves were setting up a non-alcoholic bar and for later, a buffet table.

Professor McGonagall approached the bar and inspected the punch bowl that had been set up. Passing her wand over it several times, she nodded in satisfaction before placing several warding spells on it.

"What's that for Professor?" Draco asked.

Pursing her lips together and tilting her head to look at him, "I'll not have any repeats of years past when the punch has been spiked. It took forever to stop some of you from jumping up to break dance in the middle of class last year." With a snort she turned and walked over to the DJ.

Hermione walked over to Draco and asked. "What was that all about?"

"'Fraid I'll take your place as favourite to our charms mistress Mudblood?" he sneered.

"Hardly," she replied with a sneer of her own. "I doubt she likes the stench of snakes that crawl around in the dirt on their bellies and leave their skin droppings all over."

Giving her a look of loathing, Draco went to advise the Headmaster all was ready.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Phaelan had returned to her rooms and summoned Polly who, to the elf's great delight, fixed Phaelan's hair into a myriad of ringlets that cascaded to her shoulders with the front pulled off her face with a silver ribbon. Phaelan paused and looked at her appearance in her mirror. If this won't get him to dance a slow dance I don't know what will she thought.

Phaelan had chosen a metallic fabric halter dress that plunged to her waist in the back. The front consisted of two pieces of fabric attached at the waistband from centre back to side seam and crossing over at her breasts, revealing her midriff. The waist was cinched above a full skirt that would flair out if she should spin as she danced. To finish the effect, Polly transformed Phaelan's favourite shoes into sparking sandals.

Taking a final look in her mirror, Phaelan donned her teaching robes over her dress just as Severus knocked on her door.

Opening the door, she looked at the dour faced man and shook her head.

"Well, I see you went all out Severus. It must have taken at least thirty seconds to get ready." She drawled as she took in his dress of a formal frock coat and high collar shirt.

"I do not participate in juvenile masquerades madam. I have made a concession to the party however." Snape retorted.

"Wait don't tell me, let me guess." Phaelan teased as she closed her eyes and pointed to her forehead. "I've got it." She exclaimed, "You're wearing black boxers with bright orange pumpkins printed on them and a tee shirt that says BOO!"

With a look of condescension, Severus sniffed pretentiously, "Hysterical. Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm all set. So, what was the concession? You took the broom stick out of your ass? What?" she grinned back at his side long grimace at her.

"I left my teaching robes in my chambers." He told her.

"Oh," she replied sarcastically. "That'll lighten up the mood considerably."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A large group of students had gather in front of the Great Hall waiting for the doors to open. Only when the Head boy and girl were present would they be opened to admit the party goers.

Ron was escorting Hermione down the stairs proudly bearing her on his arm. She had gone to her mother and asked to wade through the old clothes her mother had kept in storage. It hadn't taken long for Hermione to pull out a cherry red wrap around dress. The sleeveless style crossed in front with a silver ruffle going from right to left, shoulder to hem. The skirt clung to her hips and flared to mid calf where it swirled around her legs as she moved. Silver pumps completed the ensemble. Ron had been dazzled when he saw her and had yet to utter a coherent sentence; only able to stutter a "Wwwwow Hermione." when he first saw her. Hermione smiled at him and thought how appropriate her hair was for once; she let it's propensity to look 'large' run wild tonight.

Hermione and Ron met Draco at the doors. With a sneer worthy of his father, Draco leered at Hermione, looking her over head to toe.

"You clean up nice Granger. It's amazing what a liberal dose of Mrs.Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover****will sanitize."

Ron stepped in front of Hermione to face Malfoy, "Shut your filthy mouth or we'll take this outside now." Ron threatened in a low voice.

Draco laughed in Ron's face quietly, "Well, I suppose for a ….Weasley it was the best fuck you could afford."

Just as both young men went for their wands, the voice of Shacklebolt stopped them. "I wouldn't if I were you. If I were to witness such an action, I'd have to shut down our little party and we wouldn't want that, would we, gentlemen."

"No sir," they each echoed as Kingsley stood between them.

"Well then, lets get the doors opened, we want to dance." Announced Shacklebolt with a brilliant smile.

Draco and Hermione tapped their wands to the doors which opened to admit the crowd. As the DJ played the Bee Gee's Night Fever in the background, the young people moved in and took in the decorations. Professor McGonagall arrived in a gown that would have made the Wicked Witch of the West look good, replete with her high pointed hat, striped stockings and a monkey on her shoulder.

An excited fourth year Muggleborn girl ran up to her and said in excitement,"Professor McGonagall, you look like a real Witch."

Pursing her lips to hide her amusement, Minerva told the Hufflepuff girl, "Indeed, Rowena, we only use the REAL witch clothes on Halloween." And then arched her brow and watched. Realizing what a silly thing she had said, the girl turned pink.

"I'm sorry Professor that was a really stupid thing to say." She said contritely.

Minerva could hold her laughter no longer; it happened every year. "Och, away with ye; it's Halloween and we all need a bit o' fun."

Phaelan and Severus entered the transformed room to the sounds of more of the Bee Gee's; Jive Talkin'.

"Bring back memories?" Phaelan asked.

"I hated this music." Severus replied.

With a deep sigh of frustration, Phaelan looked around at who would be fun to be with besides her escort and made a plan to join that table with Severus. She began to laugh and pull Severus to one side.

"Kingsley, where did you get that outfit? "she asked in and amused tone.

"Oh," he demurred, "Just a little thing I had in the back of the wardrobe."

Looking again at the plaid bell bottoms with cuffs, deep collared shirt open halfway down and the banana yellow blazer, Phaelan had to ask. "So Kingsley, were you like a pimp or something before you became an Auror?"

Throwing his head back he laughed heartily, "No. I was dating a Muggle girl at the time, who thought I looked like some fellow named Shaft."

Phaelan laughed even harder to Snape's consternation. He wanted her attention back on him.

"Phaelan, would you care for some punch?" he asked in his best manners learned at his mother's knee.

"Thank you, Severus." She replied with a smile.

Severus returned bearing two cups of punch and joined Phaelan at a table. Taking a sip, Phaelan noticed there was no one dancing as yet.

"So, what are they waiting for?" she asked.

"Usually the Head boy and girl lead off but than isn't likely to happen tonight." He told her.

The music was morphing into another Bee Gee's tune, one that was softer and slower. Phaelan decided to take the plunge.

"Okay, lets go." She said grabbing his hand.

"What?" he exclaimed at her request.

"Lets dance; the kids just need someone on the floor." She told him, but at his look of horror she changed her mind. "Or…Never mind."

Making her way down the hall, Phaelan met Charley Weasley. Snape watched as she whispered into the Dragon Keeper's ear. With a smile, Charley led her back to her table.

Resplendent in a dragon leather jacket, Charley turned a few female heads as he walked down the dance floor with Phaelan.

"Evening Snape, I'll just borrow your date for a dance or two. Hope you don't mind." He said.

Phaelan took the time Charley spoke to Severus to remove her teaching robes. Neither Severus nor Charley noticed her attire at first. Remus had moved to their table to say hello and began to assist Phaelan. As he eased the robes from her shoulders, Remus was immobilized by what Phaelan had on. His mouth was open but no sound uttered forth.

"Remus," Charley had begun to ask a question as he turned but, "What do you saayaave me Merlin." was what came out as he too saw Phaelan. Severus, curious at the outburst, turned and saw his lady smoothing her skirt down from her…Gods preserve us, where is the rest of her gown.

"Well Charley, can we get this dance started or what?" she asked, enjoying the discomfort in Severus's eyes.

Charley cleared his throat nervously, "Yeah, "he croaked and coughed again, "Sure, lets get it going in here."

With a backwards smirk, Charley led her onto the empty dance floor. As they began to dance, Phaelan notice several couples begin to join. Turning around, she finally saw Snape and the dark look he was giving Charley. Serves him right for not dancing with me thought Phaelan.

Charley turned again and pulled her closer to speak into her ear. "You are making a, shall we say, lasting impression in the minds of every man here. I doubt many of them have seen this much female flesh outside of a swimming pool before."

Phaelan gave him a small smile, "That was somewhat the idea. That and getting Severus up off his ass to dance." She sighed, "Doesn't he know how to dance?"

Charley snorted, "Phaelan, he's a pure-blood Wizard of the old Master class. Dancing, art, music instruction, and languages are pounded into their head from birth." Looking around at some of the students, he frowned. "Mind you, I have noticed that the pureblood kids in the school now, with a few exceptions, are severely lacking in the usual snobbery."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Phaelan asked.

"I'm not sure." Charley replied as the song ended.

Charley led Phaelan back to her table, where both Remus and Severus stood to receive her.

"Thank you Charley." She smiled as he pulled out her chair.

"Thank you Miss McKenzie, you dance delightfully." He replied and with a bow made an exit.

"Phaelan," began Remus, "You look astounding this evening. What do you say Snape?"

Severus was looking at the table in front of him, refusing to meet Phaelan's eyes.

"Severus?" asked Remus again.

"I'm sure, Phaelan will leave an indelible memory in the minds of every man present." He replied sullenly.

"Indeed," commented Remus at seeing Phaelan's face fall slightly, "Well, I think perhaps there is only one mind present that could hold out any hope of having the memory linger more than an evening. I'll see you later." He finished as he rose and bowed his goodbye.

Phaelan sipped her punch and looked around for the Headmaster. She sighed and looked across the table at Severus who was scrutinizing a group of fifth years giggling in the corner.

"I'm sorry." She said only loud enough for him to hear. "I thought if you saw me like this you would want to pay attention to me and keep me away from any other dance partner. I…I guess I miscalculated." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I must stay until the ties in the auction have been sorted out. I'll leave right after. I don't want to embarrass you any further. Excuse me, I must powder my nose."

As she made to stand, she felt a hand clamp over hers resting on the table. Looking down, she saw Severus holding her hand in a deceptive manner as the light touch would not let her rise.

"Don't leave." He said as he finally looked at her. "I am ….unaccustomed to having a beautiful woman on my arm Phaelan. This is the first time I have ever felt such..such…"

"Jealousy?" Phaelan finished for him.

"Yes." Came the simple reply. "I feel so much within me I don't know what I should be reacting to." Severus looked into her eyes with a depth of emotion she had not seen before.

"Severus, I'm not interested in any other man in this room. I might dance with them, but I'm going home with you." She smiled at his little boy look of surprise. "Do you like my dress at all?"

"I think it is the most wonderful piece of wardrobe you own. There is one thing I am thankful for however." He replied warmly.

"What's that?" she asked coyly.

"The tattoo is still for my eyes only."

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Harry brought Ginny into the great hall with out any fanfare and escorted her to the table with Hermione and Ron.

When he saw his sister, Ron's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Ginny!" he exclaimed.

Both Harry and Ginny shushed him. "Please Ron, don't make a fuss. I just want to slip in, okay?" Ginny looked at her big brother with a smile.

"Sure Ginny, if you want. I'm glad you came tonight." Replied Ron with a smile.

"So, do you think you made it for the auction bid Ron?" Asked Harry.

"I hope so. My mouth is watering just thinking of all the Christmas sweets I can get and share of course." he smiled.

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder "My generous boyfriend, a gobstopper in every stocking."

The foursome laughed together like old times. Just then, Hermione looked over to the doors which had opened.

"Oh my stars! Is that the Headmaster?" she exclaimed.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm'

Phaelan and Severus were talking to Shacklebolt and enjoying punch which and been livened up by the Auror with a little vodka.

"Minerva put a charm on the punch bowl." He complained.

"It's to stop the dunderheads from drinking." Snape reminded him.

"Yeah, like that'll work." Shacklebolt retorted. The three laughed quietly together.

Phaelan took a sip as she saw the door to the hall open. The vision approaching caused her to inhale instead of swallow and she passed a quantity of punch painfully through her nose. Severus handed her a handkerchief and used his wand to remove the spill from her dress.

"Is that Albus?" She sputtered.

"Indubitably." Snape replied with a pained expression.

"Oh my god." She muttered as she beheld the sparkling suit and fur trimmed cloak the old man was wearing. "He calls that conservative."

"It beats the year he came as Neptune, eh Snape?" Shacklebolt chuckled.

"Thankfully the Merfolk were generous with the seaweed." He averred.

The old man was approaching them ignoring the mutterings and stares of his students.

"Phaelan my dear, shall we go and settle the auction bid ties?" Dumbledore asked as he offered his arm.

"Certainly sir. "she replied standing to be escorted to the front.

"You are creating quite a stir this evening Phaelan." Said the old man as he patted her hand.

"I didn't mean to cause a problem…."

"Nonsense, I remember the 1970's and 80's. I always enjoyed the fashions of the time." Said the smiling Wizard.

"Professor, "began Phaelan, "Your suit this evening, you said you bought it at an auction?" she asked.

"Ah yes. I had taken a holiday in Las Vegas several years ago to attend a convention of bridge players and I saw a notice on the wall at my hotel. A gentleman was holding an auction of his wardrobe for charity and he looked so jolly, I had to attend." The old man told her.

Phaelan frowned, Las Vegas? "What was the gentleman's name, do you recall, Albus?" she asked.

"Indeed I do. He was a lovely chap; invited me for tea afterwards. His name was Liberace." He told her with a smile. "Here we go."

Phaelan closed her eyes and inwardly shook her head thinking, this place just gets weirder every time I think I've figured it out.

Casting a Sonorous charm, the Headmaster addressed the attendee's.

"Welcome all to the annual Hogwarts Halloween Ball. Thank you to the Head boy and girl for their wonderful theme and the choice of musical entertainment." At that, he led a round of applause.

"Now, Professor Flitwick if you please, will you read off the successful bids for our auction."

The small professor stepped forward and began to read off names. The successful bidders in the crowd came forward to accept certificates to redeem for the item.

"Honey dukes, a popular bid if I may say was won by…..Ron Weasley!"

The Gryffindors stood and cheered as Ron accepted his certificate.

"Madam Hooch's donation of tickets to the Chudley Cannons was won by….Gregory Goyle."

The Slytherin contingent clapped loudly.

"Professor Snape's donation of a potion of choice was … not bid on by a student, but Professor Trelawney has placed a bid and has won."

"Now we are down to the last two items and there is a tied bid on each. Professor Dumbledore, if you please." The diminutive man stood aside.

"Since the auction was done anonymously, we didn't know who had bid on any item until the end but in this case there were identical amounts offered and we must decide who will be the winner. So, I call upon Professor McKenzie to finish the auction with live bids from the party's involved."

"For the bid offered for Madam Malkins, will the following please step forward." Announced Phaelan thanks to the Sonorous cast by Dumbledore. "Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson."

The two girls came to the centre of the hall ready to bid on their desired item.

Phaelan looked at them and said, "You each have bid twenty galleons for the certificate from Madam Malkins which is valued at eighty galleons. Now, we open the bids with Lavender." Phaelan nodded at the girl to begin.

Lavender thought and said, "Twenty five."

Pansy looked at her and countered "Twenty eight."

"Thirty."

"Thirty two."

"Thirty five."

"Thirty six." Pansy said as she began to look worried.

"Forty." Lavender responded impatiently.

"A moment professor." Pansy asked Phaelan who nodded.

Trotting to the side, Pansy grabbed Draco and quickly whispered in his ear. He shook his head in negation.

"Please Draco. I'll do what ever you want. I'll even…even let you do me up the back." She begged.

"Pansy, let it go. I don't need you to be my whore." He told her finally and walked away.

Neither noticed their House Master scrutinizing the encounter with a frown of consternation on his face.

Tears poured down her face when Pansy turned back to the centre and looked over at Phaelan and shook her head before running from the room.

"The bid is won by Lavender Brown." Announced Phaelan amid the cheers of Gryffindor once more.

When the cheers wound down Phaelan announced the last bid. "The tie for a flight with me in an F14 Tomcat jet fighter is between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Gentleman."

Draco and Harry came forward to the centre.

"The tie was for fifty five galleons. She announced, "Draco please start."

"Fifty seven." He announced.

"Sixty." Harry countered.

The bidding went on longer than Phaelan expected finally reaching Harry's bid of "One Hundred ten galleons."

Phaelan and Dumbledore watched the boys looking at each other. Neither showed any emotion. The students from Slytherin looked at their Head boy expecting his next bid but instead. Draco sneered and with a bow to the professors turned and left the Hall.

"Bid won by Harry Potter." Phaelan announced as Gryffindor again erupted in cheers.

Dumbledore indicated to the DJ he should begin the music once more and escorted Phaelan back to her table.

"That was odd some how." Said Phaelan when she reached Severus.

"Severus, is there something I should know?" Asked the perceptive old man.

"I wouldn't know sir, I am as mystified as the next." Said Severus as he locked his thoughts away.

Phaelan watched the silent byplay between the two and saw a smile appear on Dumbledore's face.

"Well then, have a pleasant evening." With a nod the old man left to circulate among the tables and coerce the unsuspecting to dance.

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 22

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

To my reviewers Silver1 and Verity Brown – Thank you for saying HI.

At last Phaelan takes him flying. – really part one of two

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Severus wake up." Phaelan was nudging her lover. Her eyes were still heavy from the previous night but Severus had charmed his clock to chime in time for them to rise and breakfast.

"mphstltird, gobckslpfrnr." Came the garbled reply as he turned on his stomach.

Phaelan smiled remembering the previous night's experience. Even in her college days of sexual freedom, she had seldom engaged…no wrong word…screwed with such energy and purpose. He was goooood! Really good

"Wake up, lover mine. You promised me." She teased.

Leaning over him, Phaelan began to kiss her way down his back, smoothing the skin ahead of her caress. As she her hand reached his backside, she cupped his buttock and massaged. When her kisses finally met her hand, she lightly bit the fleshy cheek causing Severus to moan. Turning he opened his eyes to regard his lover.

"I can't do it you know. I'm not physically up to it; my body has been sucked dry." He lamented as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "you promised me. You are not getting out of this Severus Snape."

"Phaelan, I may be a wizard, but in most things I'm only a man. Trust me when I say, I will not be rising to the occasion for you." He replied plaintively.

"Fine, never mind. I'll go by myself as usual. Sorry to have assumed you enjoyed experiencing new things with me. I suppose promises made by Slytherin's should be considered tentative."

She made to get out of bed only to have her ankle seized. Pulling her back across his body, Snape trapped her against him with a strong arm around her waist and one leg trapping both of hers.

"Bloody hell, Phaelan!" he began in an irritated tone realizing the confusion.

"Shut up and listen." He warned as he gestured at her with his right index finger. "We were having two separate conversations. I wasn't talking about not going with you today. I have every intention of submitting to your demonstration." He paused to catch a breath, "I was referring to what I had said just before we fell asleep. Do you remember?" He looked at her and waited.

Phaelan thought back to the moment of half sleep haze when he whispered in her ear about waking her to another round of unadulterated sex. She looked at him contritely realizing her misapprehension.

"Oh, sorry, I just jumped to conclusions." She wasn't sure what he would say next.

"One thing you need to know Phaelan, when I make a promise, I keep it. All Slytherin's do, whether it is to guard you with their life or to hunt you down and kill you. Once made, a promise is solemn to us."

"Why then did the headmaster not know you needed the day off?" she asked curious as to how he would explain his lapse.

"Ah, well you see, I promised I would come with you if I had the day off. Since I was not regularly scheduled to be off, Dumbledore would have had to make an exception." He replied.

"That would have meant breaking your promise." She pointed out.

"Not precisely, as I would have demonstrated my agreement to go by asking the Headmaster for leave but as he would have declined the last minute request, it would not have been my decision to forgo the trip. Technically speaking, I was ready willing and available but through extenuating circumstances prevented from fulfilling my promise." He looked at her like a schoolboy who had solved a difficult equation for his teacher.

"You devious bastard." She looked at him askance. "I'll watch you closer from now on and listen to what you say."

Flipping her over to her back, Severus pinned Phaelan at her wrists before kissing her senseless. He watched her as he pulled away. Had it really been less than three months? This Muggle woman had come into his life and his perspective had been skewed ever since; a month of intimacy that ended a lifetime of loneliness. He wouldn't loose it; he couldn't loose it. She was what he wanted, needed; the part of him that had been missing. He smiled and got ready to visit her world.

As she opened her eyes, she beheld a sight few ever saw, Severus Snape smiling a genuine smile.

"I'll draw us a bath and you order breakfast." He ordered has he got off the bed. "Hurry." He added as he pulled her up.

Pausing at the bathroom door he watched her tattoo move as she walked to where her robe was tossed. Yes, definitely the best veto he chose not to invoke.

After breakfast, they had dressed for the sojourn into the Muggle world. Phaelan donned her usual flight suit with looks of disdain from Snape.

"Oh Severus, make sure you wear underwear today." She reminded him.

With a sigh he turned and looked at her. "Phaelan, the day I made that remark, I was teasing or had you not realized."

"Just making sure because you know you'll need to change into a flight suit as well." She advised.

"What? You didn't say anything about needing to change clothes." He snapped.

"It's just what I'm wearing. No big deal." She replied worried at his reaction.

"I suppose there is no problem. I need to cover the mark." He muttered while walking to his lab.

"Why, no one will know what it is?"

"You don't know that Phaelan. He has eyes everywhere." He pulled out a jar and rubbed a salve over the Dark Mark then pulled his wand and muttered an incantation. The mark disappeared.

"What was the salve for if you used a spell?" wondered Phaelan.

"The mark will not be acted upon. The salve is an invisible concealment crème which will hold a charm." He explained as pulled a dark green shirt on over the black t-shirt.

After they both donned jackets against the cold autumn wind, Phaelan and Severus flooed to her flat to drive to the air base.

Walking to her desk she turned on the computer. "I just need to check my e-mail first. Did you fix your photo ID card?"

"Yes, I no longer move in the picture and it looks like your driver's licence.

Snape took the time to look at how the computer was linked by wires to the outlets in the wall.

"How does the- what did you call it? E? mail work." He asked.

"Through the telephone lines here. There are other ways but this was all that was available." She commented as she logged on. "Ah, there we go my request for a special flight route has been approved." She smiled up at him. "Our route will take us over Hogwarts."

He looked at her in confusion, "We'll have time to fly there and back?"

"And then some my dark wizard. I also asked for an onboard camera. We'll see how far your wards reach." She smiled at the look of uncertainty on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll never let you fall Severus." She picked up her bags and keys after logging out. "I'll make sure you have a parachute." She turned before looking at him and giggled silently to herself.

After an uneventful trip to the airbase, Phaelan began the procedures to allow him entry to the flight line. Completing the forms and getting him a badge took twenty minutes.

"Put this on and don't take it off till we leave." She instructed.

Rolling his eyes, he clipped the visitors pass to his shirt. "You recall we have similar procedures at the ministry?" he asked snidely.

She gave him a trite smile in return before turning to lead him deeper into Muggle territory. When they arrived at the flight line sign in, the Marine Sergeant on duty looked up the paperwork Phaelan had sent ahead along with her credit card number for payment.

"Mr. Severus Snape?" the Sergeant looked up at him.

"Professor Snape." He replied in his best snooty tone.

"Yeah. Okay sir. What we have here is your usual waiver of liability, your statement of non disclosure and your medical forms." The non-com carried on his disinterested banter.

"Medical forms?" asked Snape, not liking what he was hearing.

"Yeah, just fill them out and the medic will check you out." He replied and turned away.

"Severus, just fill them out." prompted Phaelan, worried about the look that had come over him.

Looking decidedly annoyed, Snape took a deep breath and began to write.

"Do you need help?" asked Phaelan.

"I can read Phaelan." He snapped.

"I thought maybe the terminology or…." She faded out as he gave her a scathing look.

After he had finished he passed the papers back to the Sergeant.

"What next? Something in blood?" Severus snapped.

"That's the medics' job." Replied the bored non-com before ignoring him again.

"Is he serious?" Snape demanded of Phaelan.

Sharing an embarrassed smile with him, she explained he needed to go to the medical section next and picked up the medical form to lead him there.

"Mr. Severus Snape." Called the medical technician.

"Professor Snape." He replied in a sharper tone.

"Yeah. Okay sir, just take off your shirt and sit on the bench." The young woman instructed.

If looks could kill, Phaelan would have now been a corpse.

"You didn't say anything about this." He hissed.

Phaelan shrugged. "No I didn't. How does it feel to be the outsider, Professor?" she stressed the last word.

She was spared his retort by the return of the technician.

"Let's start with your blood pressure." The medic lifted his right arm and wrapped the cuff around. Putting the stethoscope in her ears she pumped up the pressure in the cuff. As the pressure increased, Snape's eyes got wider.

"135 over 90 not bad; could be better." She muttered as she entered the information on the

forms.

Using another instrument she looked into his ears.

"Say ah." She asked and Snape opened his mouth to have a light shone in.

"Now we just need a sample." She grabbed his arm again and tied rubber tubing around his upper arm before tapping the inside of his elbow.

"Nice veins." She observed as she brought out the venipuncture needle and vials.

Snape paled as he took in the medical equipment and his eyes widened larger than Phaelan had ever seen them.

"Just relax, all over in a moment." The young woman reassured her victim as she swabbed his arm with alcohol.

"Breathe Severus, breathe slow and even. In and out. That's it." Phaelan coached him to take his mind off the needle.

He felt a slight pinch and closed his eyes expecting a sharp stabbing to allow blood to flow.

"All done sir." She swabbed quickly again and applied a cotton ball before bending his elbow to staunch the flow.

"You're finished?" asked Snape incredulously.

"Yup, I'm the best blood sucker they have around here." She smiled in professional pride. "Just one last thing." She held out a plastic cup with a screw on lid. "We just need a urine sample, the head is over there." She pointed to a door behind her.

"I'm to urinate on someone's head?" asked a horrified wizard.

Phaelan shook her head and looked at the girl. "He's not navy. That's our slang for the toilet Severus."

Passing her he leaned over to whisper in Phaelan's ear. "One day you will pay for this madam."

She smiled back at him, "I already did, on my MasterCard."

While they waited on the test results, Phaelan took her reluctant guest to be fitted for a flight suit and helmet. At the quartermasters counter, Severus was subjected to a lecture about the purpose of the suit and helmet as well as the other accoutrements needed to fly in the F14. With Severus carrying an armful of issued equipment, they finally made their way to the change room used by pilots before and after flights. Walking to her assigned locker, Phaelan advised Severus he could get changed into the suit.

"Are there no private facilities?" he inquired.

"Am I going to see something I didn't see more of last night?" countered Phaelan. "The bathrooms are over there if you want." She relented.

"Ah, more heads to piss in." Snape observed with a wry smile.

Phaelan returned the look with a "Ha, Ha." added.

Opening her locker, she pulled out her helmet and gloves placing her bag on the floor. Behind her she heard voices entering the room and she turned to see who they were.

With a stunned look she called out. "Captain Glover, CAG!"

The older officer looked over a smiled in recognition. "Well, look who's here. Gentlemen, our Deathangel has graced us with her presence."

"McKenzie! Woo!" shouted a youthful voice followed by a body rushing forward to pick her up and spin her round.

"Goober, you mad man put me down." Phaelan laughed.

"How's my favourite six." Another voice belonging to Kevin Shue called out before approaching to pull her into a hug.

Severus had just stepped out from the bathrooms in time to see his lady picked up and spun in the arms of a young man with movie star looks. Clearly, the newcomers were well known to Phaelan who greeted them enthusiastically. He approached her quietly, uncomfortable at the outcome of events.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked still smiling at her old friends.

"Just a stop over on our way home." Answered Shue.

"Yeah, couple of months stateside and then redeployment. 'Sides the baby's are due for some upgrades." Added Goober indicating their planes were to be modified when they returned to the U.S.

Phaelan noticed Severus approach silently from behind.

"Severus, I'd like you to meet some of my old comrades." She smiled at him unsure of the look on his face.

"Captain George Glover I'd like to introduce you to Professor Severus Snape. The professor teaches at the same school I'm currently working for."

"How do you do sir." Greeted CAG extending his hand.

"Captain." Severus replied as he shook the proffered hand.

Phaelan indicated her two old friends. "And this is Aaron Gouberstien and Kevin Shue."

The two men stepped forward and offered their hands also.

"So is our Deathangel behaving herself at your school?" Asked Goober is a teasing voice.

"Deathangel?" asked Snape curious as to how she earned the appellation.

CAG stepped forward to explain. "When our pilots complete their training and get assigned to a flight, they make a number of training flights with their new crewmates. Once we see how they fly, we give our pilots call signs that they carry with them."

He indicated Phaelan. "This young lady came to her first flight and proved herself to be deadly accurate with her targeting. Someone commented that watching her fly in was like watching the Angel of Death swooping in to pick up the next victim to take to the Otherworld. Hence the name, Deathangel."

Severus raised his patented eyebrow in reaction to the CAG's comments "Interesting."

"What do you teach professor?" asked Shue.

Phaelan panicked slightly wondering at what he would say.

"Natural science and chemistry. I also dabble in holistic pharmacy." Snape replied smoothly.

"Interesting, your school must offer some unorthodox studies then." Suggested the CAG.

Phaelan who had let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding replied, "Yeah, we teach exceptional students from an exclusive subculture. The curriculum is eclectic and offers a number of alternative studies."

The three men laughed. "Geez, Phaelan, you sound like one of those Pentagon flunkies who mouth a lot of words and say absolutely nothing." Suggested Shue.

A new voice called out. "Lt Cmdr McKenzie, Mr. Snape."

"Excuse us." Said Phaelan glad for the distraction.

The medical technician from the morning had called them over.

"Mr…"

"Professor, I have earned the title please use it." Severus snapped.

She looked at him surprised at his reaction.

"Professor Snape, we are clearing you to fly today with an exception for your non-military status." She advised.

"What do you mean?" demanded Phaelan.

Looking uncomfortable the young woman took a deep breath. "The urinalysis indicates use of cannabis with in the past week."

"Really, well I'll take it that you used a quick method of analysis with a high degree of error." Phaelan snapped.

"It was a quick test, yes but it's usually correct. Regardless, we will not prevent your flight sir. Have a good one." She quickly escaped further questions.

The CAG had come up behind Phaelan having heard her raise her voice.

"Is there a problem McKenzie." He asked.

She turned and smiled at her old boss. "No sir, just a misunderstanding. No problem at all. We should get going Severus."

"Phaelan," called her old friend Goober, "meet us in the mess later this afternoon."

"We'll try Goob, thanks." She replied pulling Severus out with her.

Snape was harnessed into a parachute and led out to the actual flight line where a plane sat on the tarmac. Phaelan had picked up and signed her flight plan. Looking over her passenger, she checked out the equipment attached to him and passed him an elastic holder to pull his hair back.

"Tie it back; it will be easier with the helmet." She advised.

"Phaelan, what's wrong." Severus asked wondering at her sudden distance.

Stepping closer to him she spoke as quietly as she could in the noisy atmosphere.

"Why didn't you tell me you smoked up?"

"I didn't know I would be subject to such scrutiny, did I." he stated tersely.

"Is this acceptable in your society?" she asked.

"Not just acceptable, prescribed and suggested as a cathartic and relaxant. Also an appetite stimulant and antidepressant." He snapped.

"Prick." She snapped back.

"What?" he looked at her aghast.

"You could have shared." She replied in a hurt voice.

"But your world… you…." He was confused.

"I have not lived in a bubble Severus. Never mind, come on." She led the way to her plane.

The chief in charge of the crew responsible for the plane instructed Snape to climb the ladder up to where another rating was sitting waiting for him.

"Have you had many requests for visitors to fly chief?" Phaelan asked the veteran sailor.

"Quite a few ma'am but most of them were from brats of brass with the purse to spare." He spat to the side. "You know, them old commies came up with this idea first?" he looked at her waiting for a reaction.

Phaelan obliged, "Really, do tell Chief."

"Yeah, they're selling rides in MIG's and they say they'll sell rides to outer space." He advised sagely.

Phaelan decided to change the topic. "My flight plan has logged extra time Chief, have you topped up the tanks accordingly?"

"Yes ma'am, you should be fine for the extra hour or so." He replied.

"The camera is set?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Excellent, thank you Chief. That will be all." She smiled and returned his salute.

She watched as another of the ground crew helped Snape climb into the plane. When he turned around to sit, Phaelan thought he looked a little overwhelmed. She knew the feeling well and felt – for a very fleeting moment – a little pity for the man. Putting her helmet on, she climbed up the ladder to the cockpit to take her place. Before sitting, she knelt on her seat and faced her passenger.

"Thank you sailor, I'll finish up the briefing." She advised the rating explaining the controls to Snape.

"So my dark wizard, are you ready?" she asked.

"Flying a broom is so much simpler." He observed.

Looking at his pale complexion she asked in a concerned tone. "Worried?"

"Am I that obvious?" he glanced at her.

"You'll be fine. Now where did the sailor leave off?"

"Something about HUD?" he looked confused.

"Heads up display." She explained, "When you put the helmet on you will see an image of the flight controls in your visor without looking down at the panel. Did he talk about the aircraft?"

"Not yet."

"Okay. The F-14 Tomcat is a supersonic, twin-engine, variable sweep wing, two-place strike fighter manufactured by Grumman Aircraft Corporation. The multiple tasks of navigation, target acquisition, electronic counter measures and weapons employment are divided between the pilot and the radar intercept officer or RIO. Primary missions include precision strike against ground targets, air superiority, and fleet air defence. The plane can be used in both carrier and land based duties." she lectured.

"Translation. "Severus looked at her with raised eyebrows.

She smiled. "This plane can fly faster than the speed of sound which at the altitude we will be at is around 700 miles per hour give or take a few miles. There are two engines one on each wing. The wings themselves change orientation depending on our speed. The seat you are in is usually used by the radar intercept officer. In combat, the person in that seat monitors the scans and radio for enemy. They also handle some of the defensive measures and targeting."

"I'm still clueless. What do I have to do?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I can handle everything for a simple cruise. Oh, yes there is something. See this button?" She pointed to a yellow disk on the arm rest. "That controls the camera. When I tell you, press it."

"Alright, I think I can handle that. What's this for?" he reached to the side of his seat."

"Don't touch that." She quickly spat. "That's your ejection seat control."

"What does it do?" he looked at her warily.

"If we are in danger of crashing, this will cause a small explosive to fire beneath your seat and throw you up and out of the plane. Your seat will then fall away and your parachute will open and float you to the ground."

"I'm sitting on a bomb." He looked at her in wide eyed amazement.

"It's perfectly safe Severus don't worry."

"Where's the petrol tank?" he looked around.

"All around us basically. We're carrying about 17,000 lbs of fuel."

"I don't think I want to know any more of these facts." He told her.

"Alright, put on the helmet and plug in." she instructed. "We're due to take off in ten minutes."

She showed him where to attach his helmet for communications and air, explaining the mask. Giving the wind up signal to start the engines to the ground crew, she turned and plugged her self in and finished strapping in. The canopy came down and muffled the sounds from outside. She looked in the small rear-view mirror and observed Severus lick his lips nervously.

"Can you hear me okay?" she asked.

Severus hearing her voice within the helmet looked up surprised. "Yes, I hear you."

"Good, now I'm going to be speaking a load of jargon for the next little while. I'll be speaking to the control tower for clearance to take off. Don't worry about it just sit back and relax."

She watched him inhale deeply and blow it out several times. She hoped he wouldn't get sick – damn she forgot.

"Severus? Do you see a green folded paper container in front of you?" she watched as he looked around.

"Yes, something else I shouldn't touch?"

"No Severus, if at anytime you feel nauseous, you will use this bag if you need to vomit. Please don't mess up my cockpit." She warned.

"Mess your Cockpit? A little late for that isn't it." he began to laugh.

"Oh shut up Snape." She snapped before she switched to control tower communications.

Sitting in the back seat of a Muggle aircraft sat a very nervous wizard. Shortly after the engines had started with an unearthly noise, the plane had begun to roll forward on the tarmac. Phaelan's advice that she would be speaking jargon was no understatement. He had no idea of what the conversation was about. They moved out to what appeared to be a large open field bisected by a long paved road. Blinking lights paralleled the road at equidistant spaces either side.

"Hang in there Severus; we're just waiting for clearance to take off." Came Phaelan's voice.

"I'm in no position to change my mind Phaelan. Remind me to research any bright Muggle ideas you have for adventure in the future." He replied.

Phaelan smiled and began to sing, "Fly me to the moon, Let me sing among those stars, Let me see what spring is like, On Jupiter and Mars."

"Thank you for your warning. Any time you sing Frank Sinatra I'll make sure to avoid agreeing to your brilliant Muggle ideas. I have no desire to experience space flight."

Phaelan smiled, "How is it a wizard knows so much about Sinatra?"

"When I was old enough to attend Hogwarts, I became aware of what Muggles did for recreation. When I was home, I would escape to the Muggle village with conjured Muggle money. The small cinema showed old pictures. Frank Sinatra was a favourite." He reminisced. "From Here to Eternity, High Society, Guys and Dolls."

"I thought so. Would you like to take in a movie with me?" she asked but the control tower was calling her.

"Here we go." She told him.

He felt the power in the engines increase and the vibrations around him grow. Slowly they began to move forward, with each inch their speed increased. Within seconds they were speeding down the runway faster than Severus had ever travelled. The vibrations and noise increased to a level he thought would vibrate his eardrums out of his head when suddenly the vibrations dropped off dramatically and the sound evened out. The weight of his body was firmly on his back and when he looked out of the windows the ground was canted at an angle to his point of view and several feet below him. The were flying. Up and up they continued until he could no longer see the ground from his position in the plane. Suddenly, the aircraft dropped the wing on his right side and the ground became all too visible. He felt so totally out of control, a feeling unfamiliar and unwelcome.

"We're turning and climbing to our cruising altitude. You should fasten on the mask now if you feel okay." Phaelan instructed.

"Are we at full speed?" he asked.

"Shit no. We can't go supersonic over inhabited areas. People get right pissed when their greenhouses get broken windows caused by a sonic boom. We'll fly out over the North Sea for a bit and then come back in north of Aberdeen." She advised.

The flight became mesmerizing. Severus had never seen a sky more blue. The overcast canopy south of London had been left quickly behind as they ascended. Now, he looked down at a white blanket that blocked sight of the ground below. There were no birds or flying creatures here; just this powerful Muggle machine and his lady.

What fools they were, the wizards who thought themselves more powerful, more gifted than Muggles. How could they believe they would be grovelled to by people who had harnessed their world by intellect and industry? No, wizardkind could learn much from these people who made the world do their bidding by hard work. He was awed and humbled. Never again would he underestimate the power of Muggles in the world.

"You're very quiet." Observed Phaelan. "Feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. This is just nothing like what I expected." He replied.

Phaelan smiled to herself. "It changes your perspective doesn't it? You don't realize how small the world is until you look down on it. Makes you realize how small we are really."

"Yes, I think I understand what you mean."

"Scotland coming up." She announced.

The clouds were lighter here allowing the ground to be seen from high above.

Phaelan checked her bearings. "I thing we're nearly there. It's just an estimate but I believe we are just to the north of Hogwarts. Watch below as I do a flypast."

The left wing dipped and Severus looked down. He could see the sunlight glinting off water ahead. They approached very quickly. The plane was still at a high altitude but it looked like there was a sprawling structure below as they streaked over the landscape.

"Well?" she asked.

"There appears to be something but we're so high and fast, it's hard to tell" he replied.

"Okay, I'll go a bit lower and pull back my airspeed. Get ready with the camera." She instructed.

They flew considerably lower and as they passed again, Severus was sure of the site.

"Now." Phaelan ordered and he pressed the yellow button.

"One last time." She decided and came about again.

Snape took the pictures once more and was treated to a sudden climb up that left his ears popping. At the top of the climb, she flipped them over upside down before righting the plane.

"Better than a roller coaster." She laughed.

"I have been to Battersea Park thank you." Severus snapped at her.

"Yeah but you've never been to Disney world or Seven Flags." She retorted.

She continued to fly eventually bringing them back to the airbase. They descended down through the clouds which had not cleared all day. Phaelan brought the plane in for a light touchdown, not bouncing once. As she taxied back to the holding area, she popped the canopy to let fresh air into the cockpit. She stopped the plane as the ground crew instructed her and shut down the engines. The sudden silence was deafening.

Phaelan took off her helmet and passed it to the rating who had attached the ladder to the side of the plane and climbed up. Pushing herself up, she turned to look at Snape who had also removed the helmet.

"Well, are you going to tell Hooch about the stick I keep between my legs?" She teased.

"Why do you stay with us Phaelan? How can you possibly think that Hogwarts could replace the power you have here?" he asked.

"It's not about power Severus. Power means nothing if it's used in the wrong way. It's like I told the kids. It's about justice and freedom. This power can be used to set people free or enslave them. I've seen both sides, I've been both sides. Now, I want to; need to make others see what it took me years to realize." She looked at him with conviction in her eyes.

"You are, how do you say it in America, Something else Phaelan." He responded.

She quirked a smile at him. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink." And climbed out of the plane.

A/N

"mphstltird, gobckslpfrnr – Severus translation - "I'm still tired, go back to sleep for an hour."

The F-14 Tomcat is a supersonic, twin-engine, variable sweep wing, two-place strike fighter manufactured by Grumman Aircraft Corporation. The multiple tasks of navigation, target acquisition, electronic counter measures and weapons employment are divided between the pilot and the radar intercept officer or RIO. Primary missions include precision strike against ground targets, air superiority, and fleet air defence. –This is a direct quote from http/hills.ccsf.cc.ca.us/dbui01/hw5.html by Lieutenant Commander DINH THIEN BUI, USN


	4. Chapter 8

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

A/N

My first fic, Please read and review.

This story has taken a twist I had not at first anticipated but my muse is leading me. Strange, I always thought the authors who talked about muses were…a bit off. I'M SORRY, I GOT BITTEN AND I UNDERSTAND. In fact, this story that haunts my dreams is filling out much larger than I anticipated. You see, I dream in movie trailer format and write in epic proportions. When I start a chapter, it seems to take a life of its own and I have a need to describe a scene because the picture is as important as the dialogue.

I see the number of people reading when I first post and it is most encouraging. Thank you. Any feed back is welcome as always- my ego is not dormant. I write for pleasure – yours and mine. Hugs xxxxx

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Very early on Saturday morning, Arthur Weasley was at his desk in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. He was behind on his paperwork after spending so much time helping to procure a new teacher for Hogwarts. Having Arthur serve as a governor for the school had been Dumbledore's idea. Being a Pureblood stood him in good stead and he already had a large stake in how the school was managed since his own family had once attended and continued to attend the venerable institution. Arthur had no doubt that in years to come a whole passel of grandchildren would descend upon the hallowed halls and the thought gave him great comfort.

Remembering his promise to Ginny, Arthur made his way to the central communications office. Emptoria Hedley was on duty to monitor the incoming and outgoing messages. Her presence was a curse and a blessing, thought Arthur. On one hand, Voldemort could stroll in the front doors and she would need to check procedure on how to handle the situation (carefully avoiding damage to her artful manicure). On the other hand, tell her, her makeup was smudged and she was off to the nearest mirror. Very convenient today.

"Morning Miss Hedley, how are we today?" A smiling Arthur strode up to her rubbing his hands together. Dropping the smile, Arthur looked at her face closely. Any more makeup and you could take a chisel to her features.

"Ith thomething wrong Mithter Weathley?" Emptoria inquired, her eyes wide in concern.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing Miss Hedley, it's just your eyes look a little reddened." Arthur tried to sound sincere but it still sounded false to his ears.

"I mutht go and thee for mythelf, "she jumped up grabbing her makeup bag, "Mithter Weathley, could you thtop here for a moment? I jutht want to go to the little girlth room."

"Run along Miss Hedley, I'll be right here." Arthur waited until she had turned to enter the Ladies room, sat himself behind the reception desk and turned to dial the Grangers.

"Good morning, Geoffrey, Arthur Weasley. How are you? Wonderful, and Susan? Champion. Listen, I'm calling at this unheard of time on a Saturday because my youngest Ginny wants to come and stay at yours for a while this summer. I know Hermione's letter said you had given the all clear but I said I'd call and make sure. Her mother, you know……" Arthur sat back listening to the man on the other end. "Well, that's all set then, she will be pleased. When would be a good time to Floo? Eh?"

Arthur frowned at some confusion on the other end. "Hello? Susan? Hello Susan,…what?" The lady of the house had taken over the phone. "Lunch on Sunday? Well yes, I suppose so….No, no,no, I'm sure Molly would love to come. What time? One? Lovely, we'll see you then. Bye, bye." Placing the hand set back in the cradle, Arthur stood just in time to see 'Empty Head' Emptoria coming out of the bathroom.

"All's well then Miss Hedley?" Arthur inquired.

"Yeth, thank you Mithter Weathley. Thankth for looking after the dethk for me." She smiled and Arthur swore he saw cracks appearing on the surface of her face. He nodded and went back to his office.

Arthur wondered how to tell Molly they were having lunch at a Muggle home. He just hoped she trusted him enough to acquiesce with minimal objection voiced loudly in his direction. Molly was not Mugglephobic; she just had never spent any time in one of their homes. He'd best make sure she didn't flush the toilet by magic.

Ron had floo'd home on Saturday morning. He had the weekend off this week. One on, one off was his schedule. Stepping out of the fireplace, he raised his head and sniffed in pleasure. His mother was cooking breakfast in anticipation of his arrival.

"Is that you Ron?" called Molly over her shoulder. She was slicing up some Ulster Fry for a treat. "I'm in the kitchen.

"Hello, Mom." Ron entered the kitchen and gave his mother a hug and kiss. "Where's Dad?" Ron was looking around. He planted himself at his customary seat at the table.

"He had to go to the Ministry to catch up on some paper work or other." Molly shook her head, "I swear he'll work himself to death."

At that moment, the fireplace glowed with green flames and Arthur stepped through. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his wife around the waist allowing one hand to sneak up to her breast. Nuzzling into her neck he murmured "I love it when we're alone." He kissed her neck and squeezed her left breast.

"Arthur, stop it." Molly grabbed the hand on her breast and turned to face her husband, "Ron has this weekend off." she indicated the silently laughing lad at the table.

"Hello there Ron, didn't see you." Arthur walked over and took his seat.

"Obviously." Ron quipped. In a much lower voice, Ron asked, "Do you and Mom…you know…do you still...uhm…you know? Ron had the good grace to look at the table.

"Did you think you and Ginny came from the cabbage patch?" Arthur looked over his shoulder to make sure Molly wouldn't hear.

"Your mother and I love each other every bit as much today as the day we wed. She looked a lot like Ginny then." Arthur smiled remembering the lovely girl who captured his heart. "When I look at her now, she is even lovelier. She gave me a gift of a wonderful family even though I couldn't give her more than a ramshackle home and second hand goods. She is my treasure." Arthur looked again at the woman bustling around the kitchen and smiled.

"I hope I can have that one day." Ron was moved more than he really understood. "I think I'm lucky to have parents like you." Arthur smiled and patted Ron's shoulder.

"So, how goes it with my latest gainfully employed son?" Arthur raised his voice for Molly to hear.

"Alright, if you don't mind acting like house elf to Percy. Honestly, he expects me to cook and clean as if I didn't have a job."

"Well, he's not charging you any board Ron. A few chores aren't much to ask." Molly was still trying to protect the Weasley Wanker as Percy was becoming known.

"Mom, he charges his rent as an expense to the Ministry and he's using me as a bloody slave. He's in pocket and I'm indentured." Ron could play misery really well.

"Here's breakfast." Molly brought over two over laden plates, walked to the stairs and yelled, "Ginny, breakfast. I don't know what has gotten into her lately."

"Dad, Harry has asked me to visit him at Privet Drive. Apparently, his family has left to go on a vacation to Portugal."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Arthur was suddenly alarmed.

"I'm not sure." Ron was suddenly not hungry.

Striding quickly to the fireplace, Arthur threw some Floo powder and called, "Headmasters office, Hogwarts."

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating the previous evening's events not quite sure how to deal with them. Why had his Potions master decided to become more than his usual prickly self? There was no love lost between Severus and Remus, it was well known. Dumbledore needed to know the motivations behind Snape's actions and intended to confront the man.

At that moment his fire burned green.

"Albus, are you there?" Arthur Weasley's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Yes Arthur, I'm here. What is it?" Dumbledore was curious as to what the call was about.

"Albus, are you aware that the Dursley's have gone abroad and left Harry alone? What about his protection? His aunt's promise?" Arthur's voice was filled with concern.

"All is well Arthur. I am aware of the situation. I had written to Petunia regarding this very matter just before the end of term." The headmaster sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. "In fact, I suggested the family remove themselves for a while. Harry needs must stay in his aunts home to be protected. He needn't have their presence." The old man smiled and looked distinctly Slytherin like.

"Albus, you old conniver, you planned this, didn't you?" Arthur relaxed on the other side of the flames.

"I did in deed have a hand in the planning. The rest was up to them." Albus smiled, "Harry should have a happier summer."

Arthur looked back over his shoulder, obviously listening to someone else.

"Albus, it seems Harry has invited Ron to stay while the Dursley's are gone. How do we go about getting the lads together? There's no working fireplace in the house." Arthur remembered the debacle of picking Harry up to go to the Quidditch World Cup when they had floo'd in to the boarded up fireplace.

"Having Ron around isn't a bad idea, Arthur. Contact Arabella Figg, she's only a couple of streets away." Dumbledore was quite pleased. It seemed his idea was working even better than he had originally planned.

"Right you are, Headmaster, we'll give her a call." With a wave, Arthur pulled his head out of the fire.

"There you are Ron that might be your answer to a happy summer." Arthur sat down at the table again with his customary smile and tucked into his hearty breakfast.

The dawn broke on a fair day over Hogwarts. Morning mists rose and burned away from the heather downed slopes of the Highlands. The dawn chorus of birds burst forth in a fanfare announcing the welcome warmth of the sun.

Phaelan lay in her new bed, immersed in the sensations of waking to a new environment. Stretching, Phaelan sat up breathing deeply to chase the last cobwebs of sleep away.

Slipping out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she remembered last evening's events. She was at a loss to understand the motivation of this man. When he had accompanied her to her flat, Professor Snape had been, well not overflowing with camaraderie, but at least amenable. Why would he react the way he did? 'Was it something I did, said'?' wondered Phaelan. 'I called him benign, was he offended?'

She bent to turn on the shower. 'Maybe it was how Remus acted towards me?' Pulling off her t-shirt and shorts, Phaelan stepped into the shower. 'He couldn't be jealous, could he?'

There was a bar of fragrant soap available already in the stall. The scent seemed to invigorate and stimulate as well as moisturize her skin. There were two containers in a niche on the wall. Shampoo and conditioner. They had a similar scent to the bar soap. Phaelan had rarely used anything more luxurious.

Wizarding propriety be damned, Phaelan was going for a run this morning and dressed accordingly. She wore shorts and crop top under her USN sweats and her most comfortable trainers on her feet. Pulling her hair into a high pony tail, Phaelan finally brushed her teeth and made her way to the Great Hall.

Looking around for any stray phantoms, Phaelan carefully, made her way downstairs avoiding the trick stair that trapped her the night before. She opened the doors leading to the Great Hall and found only Pomfrey and Hooch seated at the table. Thankfully, the black bully was no where to be seen.

Phaelan made her way to the table and was greeted with smiles.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Phaelan.

"Saturday morning." replied Hooch as if that answered everything.

A plate of porridge appeared in front of Phaelan. Scottish staple or no, this was not on her menu plan.

Seeing her face, Madam Pomfrey took pity. "If you don't like the fare, tap your plate once with your spoon and announce what you prefer." She nodded her encouragement.

Phaelan tapped as instructed and ordered. "Whole wheat toast, yoghurt, fresh fruit and orange juice." Within a minute, the porridge disappeared and was replaced with a platter bearing the toast, a small bowl of yoghurt and fresh berries. A glass of juice appeared to her right and another small bowl of fruit popped up towards the centre of the table.

"Wow, this beats Howard Johnson's." she quipped. The two women opposite looked clueless as to what she meant. "Howard Johnson is a chain of hotels that can churn out meals really fast." They knew what a hotel was at least.

Phaelan began to eat, "The food at the hotel wasn't as good as this though." Phaelan smiled through her mouthful of food.

"It's good to see you eat such a sensible diet, Miss McKenzie." noted the Mediwitch. "I've tried to get the menu changed for the better for years, but they still stick to the old ways of hearty rich food and too much of it."

"Too right, Poppy. I've shown the menu for the training table used in some of the professional Quidditch teams. More fibre, vitamins; things to build the body. Wouldn't budge." Madam Hooch was obviously the physical education buff.

"Whose the "They" in all this?" asked Phaelan.

"Dumbledore and the head kitchen elf." Answered Hooch. Poppy just nodded her head.

'Madam Hooch," began Phaelan, "I'd really like to run some laps this morning. Where can I go to exercise?"

The Quidditch Mistress had a look on her face akin to a child at Christmas. "You want to run, Miss McKenzie? Actually exercise? Oh! Goddess be praised." Hooch stared up at the heavens and raised her hands in tribute to a higher power.

Looking at the Mediwitch, Phaelan raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Madam Hooch cannot entreat any of the staff to accept a training regimen. She has tried every year but she's always disappointed." Poppy looked at the beaming woman with spiked hair sat beside her. "It appears, Miss McKenzie, you have made her day."

"We'll start as soon as you've finished, Miss McKenzie." Hooch could barely retain her seat.

Smiling at the over eager witch, Phaelan worried whether this was a good idea after all.

Severus' favourite Saturday pastime of sleeping half the day away was interrupted by the summons from the Headmaster. He was expecting it of course. He thought about what he would say in the course of consuming copious amounts of brandy late into the night. The fine liquor did nothing to focus his thoughts. What was his motivation? Was it solely to intimidate and insult Lupin? Scare the Muggle chit? Shit, he didn't know himself.

'Albus, I was simply proving to all and sundry, for one final time, what a fucking prick I am. Lupin and the chit were just a convenient catalyst. Let the shit fall where it may!' A sneer of unparalleled quality crossed his face at the thought of saying this to the Headmaster.

Snape doubted whether Dumbledore would believe him anyway. Bloody old man saw the best in everybody. Probably offer the Dark Lord a Lemon Drop upon first meeting.

Snape had taken the long way round to get to the Headmaster's office. His route took him to a tower which overlooked the Quidditch pitch. He saw two figures running laps around the field.

One was without question Hooch, her familiar black gymslip a dead give away. The pair had stopped running and had begun to walk back to the castle. As they got closer he realized it was Phaelan in nothing but her underwear. He shook himself again; this was what Muggle females wore to exercise.

'In the name of all that is sacred, how am I to work with a woman who looks like a goddess, speaks like a scholar and when the spirit moves her throws a right hook with the best of them.

This is what Albus wanted. Why her? Was he jealous? Of whom? He hadn't felt that emotion since his days as a student here. Is that why he so viciously attacked Lupin? She was to be under his control. Was he that insecure? Snape's confusion only grew.

"Knut for your thoughts?" A startled Snape turned to see the Headmaster directly behind him.

Turning a strange colour of pink, Snape began to stutter, "H H Headmaster, I…um…l was taking a walk to collect my thoughts. The fresh air…" he looked at Dumbledore's face.

"Severus, you and I know better than that. Come, let's walk to the lake. Don't worry; we'll keep to the shadows." The older man led the way.

When they reached the lakeshore, Snape stood with his hands behind his back. Dumbledore conjured himself an easy chair in a blinding floral pattern.

"Severus, I know you've noticed the resemblance too, but did you need to inflict your guilt on Lupin in the fashion you did?" Dumbledore waited for Severus finally admit to himself what he had been trying not to.

He hadn't seen it consciously, but now it had been spoken, the pieces fell into place.

"She's not Lily, Albus. I'm not so much a fool to imagine otherwise." By saying it, Snape found the feeling lost its power.

"No she's not Lily, but the likeness is there." looking up at the younger man, Dumbledore continued, "I know you loved Lily."

"She was never mine to love. Perhaps if she had she would be….." Snape looked into the distance as Dumbledore interrupted.

"You don't know that, no one can say what might have been. If only this…… if I had done that….easily said, impossible to prove." Albus was getting angry.

"You were never one to revel in self recrimination, Severus. This self pity is loathsome to witness. You must stop. Now." The elder wizard stood and waved away the chair.

"Make your peace with Lupin and repair your bond with your colleague. We….I don't have time for schoolboy antics from my most able ally." the old man walked back to the Castle. "Make sure it's fixed today."

'Why does this old man always know what's on my mind before I do?' wondered Snape. He honestly had not thought of Lily when he felt the fire of jealousy burn behind his eyes. It was not a conscious act when he had added the same essence Lily preferred, to the base when making bath products for the new teacher.

'Just a thoughtful gesture towards a new colleague.' he had convinced himself. Now he realized his subconscious had kicked in. Damn. He had thought he was finally purged of his old obsession. Again he wondered, 'Why her?'

Walking with a purposeful stride he went to the apparition point; he had another colleague to explain himself to. Remus might not be so forgiving.

The idea to contact Arabella Figg worked well and arrangements were made for Sunday at noon for Ron to floo there. He could also use her floo to get to and from work. Ron sent an owl to Harry with the good news. Harry's reply came with Hedwig before nightfall.

"Ron,

This is brilliant. Summer will be the ultimate bachelor dream come true. You wait.

I've asked Dumbledore, if we can move to Grimmauld Place as soon as the family from hell return. I hope he says yes.

I'll meet you at Mrs Figg's tomorrow and we'll go for lunch at the Precinct in town, my treat.

Yours in Stag Heaven

Harry.

P.S. Bring Hermione's phone number, maybe we can meet sometime over the summer.

Cheers, H.

Ron smiled a blinding grin. 'No more Perishing Percy the Pain in the Pants.' He got ready to floo back to Percy's flat to retrieve the things he had left and tell his older brother his housekeeper was leaving. Before he had stepped though the flames Ginny came into the room.

"Hey, Ron, I heard you were going to stay at Harry's. I'm going to stay with Hermione and she's got the use of a car for the summer. Little Whinging is in South London and Hermione is just outside London. Maybe we can get together." Ginny turned her brightest smile on her big brother.

"We'll see Ginny, later." and Ron stepped through the flames.

Ginny's smile changed. A house without adults and with Harry. She had plans for this summer. Plans Tom would approve of. She got wet just thinking about it. Ginny turned and headed upstairs; it was time to pack.

Minerva invited Phaelan to the lake for a picnic lunch. She had wanted to speak to the young woman alone away from the old meddler.

After the obvious small talk over sandwiches, fruit and cake, Minerva changed the subject to one less pleasant.

"Phaelan, we need to discuss last night." Minerva watched for the reaction of her company. It appeared the girl was confused more than anything else.

"I don't understand what happened Minerva." Phaelan shook her head, "I don't think I did anything or say anything that would make him want to hurt me. I realize he doesn't like Remus but his attack was calculated to hurt both of us. It almost feels as though he was jealous but that's crazy." Phaelan plucked a wild flower in front of her lost for words.

"When you were but a babe, Severus was attending Hogwarts as a student. He had a miserable time thanks to a group of, I'm sorry to say, Gryffindors. He was a brilliant but haunted boy. A perfect target for the Marauders." Minerva closed her eyes in memory of those who were once boys in her charge.

"In Severus's year, there was a young woman, Lily; a bright young Muggle-born witch well liked and respected by all. She was Head Girl her last year here." At this, Minerva smiled, "Lily fell in love with James Potter and they married after they left school. Shortly thereafter a son was born,"

"Harry Potter." Phaelan offered.

"I see you've started your reading, Phaelan." Minerva smiled. "Yes, Harry. That last year they were all in school, Lily, more than once spoke up for Severus when the Marauders, including James Potter, bullied him."

"Severus became quite smitten with Lily to the point, he approached her parents about a formal courtship." Again Minerva looked at Phaelan waiting for a reaction.

"What is this courtship?'" asked the young woman.

"In Pureblood families, etiquette demands if a young man deems a woman worthy of betrothal, he seeks her parent's permission to pursue a relationship." Minerva stopped to take a sip of juice.

"Well, Lily being Muggle-born, you can imagine her reaction. Severus had difficulty understanding because he had little exposure to Muggles." The older teacher shook her head sadly. "To her credit, Lily did her best to let him down easy. I honestly think if he had approached her directly, she might have given him a chance. But that's not Severus."

"When she finally married James, Severus was an angry and spiteful man. Not just because of her but everything together….." Looking into the distance, Minerva became lost in her memories.

'So' thought Phaelan 'I'm not too far off but there is something missing in the puzzle.'

"Minerva, I can see where the underlying anger comes in but there's something not yet said." Looking Minerva in the eye, Phaelan asked,"Reveal the missing pieces Minerva?"

Reaching into her purse, Minerva withdrew a small picture and handed it to Phaelan. In reaction, Phaelan closed her eyes and said one word. "Lily"

"Yes," answered Minerva "and Lupin was one of the Marauders."

'Oh fuck!' thought Phaelan. It could almost be her, dressed in '70's style.


	5. Chapter 29

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Once more into the breach. This chapter was intended to cover the Halloween ball as well but it got too long. Besides Severus and Phaelan had other ideas.

Thanks to Shadowknight and Jagqueen2 for their review. I do not hold myself responsible for late nights and skiving off assignments. I only admit to the same sin.

To the ever faithful Mark Darcy – you might end up having the entire story dedicated to you – you keep me writing.

The rescue.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking in the rare autumn sunshine enjoying a respite from the dreary rain that was the usual climate. The excitement elicited by Charlie's arrival was now overtaken by the auction and preparations for the Halloween feast and Ball. Norbert was settled in his pen by Hagrid's hut with Charlie setting up a tent to stay close by. The trio were making their way back to the castle to change and make their bids at the auction. All seemed to be calm at Hogwarts until the billowing black robes of Severus Snape appeared from beneath the Whomping Willow.

"What's with him?" Ron wondered aloud.

"He's in a hurry for something, that's for sure. He hasn't moved that fast since he was chasing Sirius." Observed Hermione.

"Come on, we'd better get inside. "Said Harry, leading the way up to the castle entrance. "I want to make sure I get my bid in to fly with McKenzie."

"I'm for Honeydukes." Declared Ron.

"As usual." Quipped Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Oh listen to her, "Ron teased and continued in a high pitched voice, "little miss 'I've got to get that first edition from Flourish and Blotts'."

Harry and Ron laughed at her scowl.

"At least I'm feeding my brain Ronald." She growled.

"At least I'm feeding…Me." Ron retorted still laughing. "And I can share sweets with my sweetheart." Whereupon he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Blushing, Hermione gently punched Ron in the side. "Make sure it's white chocolate."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Severus had watched the dilapidated Muggle car drive away with his lady and smiled knowing that the charm held in the sigil was working in full force. He apparated back to the Shrieking Shack and used the secret passage under the tree to reach the hidden dungeon entrance quickly. When he entered his chambers he flooed the Headmaster's office and called out asking to come through.

"What is it Severus? You look worried? Where's Phaelan?" asked the old man.

"Who's here, Shacklebolt, Tonks?" Severus asked.

"Neither, they were called away." Dumbledore told him. "What's happened Severus?"

Taking a deep breath Severus related what had happened when he went to meet her and the fact of the charm tracking her.

"I can't move alone on this Albus. We need to catch these bastards and this is our perfect opportunity." Snape told him as he began to pace.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk to reflect on the situation. Coming to a decision, he leaned forward to advise Severus.

"We can activate the order members here and use the DA." The old man told his junior knowing there was to be a blast of denial from the young man.

"Of all the…Albus, we're talking about her life. This isn't some game; some exercise for the Corp of Cadets to practice their pathetic skills." Snape bellowed, "I need people I can trust."

"Alright, what about Charlie Weasley and Remus?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

Sighing, Snape conceded, "Yes they are adequate but hardly enough."

"Then I offer the following; hear me out." Dumbledore cocked his eyebrow at Snape who was about to speak.

"Take Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. Phaelan has lauded them all. That not withstanding, all except Seamus has fought before. They know what they're doing." Decided Dumbledore as he sat back.

"This is insanity." Snape began to pace again for a minute…two…three, "Alright, I have no choice."

"Good, we'll meet in the Room of Requirement in fifteen minutes." Smiled Dumbledore. "Go do what you must to get ready Severus."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan came around in the back of a moving car. Lying on her side with her hands still secured behind her, Phaelan was jostled with every bump and turn the car made. Between the motion and the sickly sweet scent of chloroform, she felt her stomach begin to heave. As a spasm of nausea passed over her, Phaelan moaned unconsciously.

"Yer awake then." Observed Phin as he looked over the front seat at her. "What's wrong wi' ye?"

Phaelan looked at him as she took deep breaths to try and control her sick stomach. "Feel sick." She managed to mutter.'

"Oh Jaysus, just hang on till ye get to the jacksx, will ye." Phin pleaded. "Don't spew anything here, we'll never get the smell out."

Phaelan made a foul face at him and spat, "Fuck you, you prick, "before promptly emptying the contents of her stomach on the floor of the car.

"Oh noooh. Would ye…oh fuck." Was all he remarked before turning away.

"We're almost there Phin." Offered Liam unawares of what had just happened.

"Too bloody late." Phin muttered.

"Here we are." Liam exclaimed as the car came to a stop. "What's that smell Phin?"

"Never mind, let's get inside." He instructed.

Opening the door on the rear passenger side, the men pulled Phaelan's bound feet out first and then helped her to stand. The reorientation of her world caused her stomach to complain again and once more Phaelan voided the remains of her last meal but this time managed to hit Liam on the chest.

"Argh, ye stupid woman, look what ye've done." Liam exclaimed as he face turned green.

Looking at Phinnius, Phaelan said. "Sorry, I've nothing left to share with you but if something comes up I'll let you know."

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

In his dungeons, Severus pulled out an enchanted parchment which held the names of all living members of his Mother's family. It was a short list but glowing in bright blue was the name Phaelan A.S. McKenzie followed by Praenuntius Matrimonium indicating her status of consort or literally Foretelling of Marriage. The statement gave him pause for a moment. When he had offered courtship it had read Patrocinor Familiaritas; to protect a cherished friend.

The ancient document was held by all of the heads of household in his mother's family. It was cast with a spell to capture family history instantly, including changes in status. When had Phaelan's place in his feelings change? He hadn't noticed but he couldn't deny the truth of it and had no time for contemplation.

"Damned precognizant document, don't presume you know everything," he said to the parchment before him.

Pulling his wand he cast the spell to locate Phaelan, "Expiscoria Era Mei Locus," to reveal his ladies location. Slowly a map revealed itself on the parchment pointing out her exact location and that there were two males around her.

"Papero exactum effingo." Snape intoned to produce an exact copy of the map.

Folding the duplicate, he placed it in his pocket. Rolling up the ancient parchment, he placed it back in its scroll holder to protect it. Pulling out a satchel to hold the money he would take, Severus made his way to the Room of Requirement to meet with his, God dare he say it, rescue team.

As he entered the room, Snape was surprised at what he saw. Standing before him were not students in uniform but four young men and two older mentors ready to confront the enemy. Severus had not realized how far the DA had come since the days of the Department of Mysteries. Phaelan was right in her assessment; these boys were men and far from the children who entered Hogwarts seven years ago.

"Ah, Severus; I have briefed your team on what has happened so far. Please continue with your plan." Dumbledore indicated Snape should explain his plan.

Laying out his map, Snape showed the team her location, a warehouse in an industrial area fairly well deserted on the weekend.

Seamus stepped up and placed a sack on the table.

"Me Ma got this through some connections." He announced.

Severus opened the sack to see the gold of Galleons.

"Finnegan, how, who?" Snape asked in confusion.

Seamus laughed. "Tis Leprechaun gold sir. My mam sent it by floo. She's does a favour or two for the local colony and they owed her. It's charmed to last for a full day."

Stepping forward, Dumbledore took a ream of paper and transformed it into Pound notes.

"I trust this should suffice for the purpose." He declared with a smile.

Snape, though he would never admit it, was impressed. This was far more than he expected. They might actually stand a chance of succeeding. Taking a deep breath, Severus began the background and execution plan for the rescue.

"First of all, you must understand that Phae..that is Miss McKenzie was taken hostage only because she submitted to the capture. Between us, we were fully capable of escaping but that would have lost us the opportunity to apprehend the culprits who perpetrated the attack on the Grangers offices." He opened.

"Did you have a chance to discuss this with her Severus?" asked Remus in confusion.

"Not exactly, I will perhaps explain later. Now to the matter at hand; Miss McKenzie has on her person a charmed object which has pinpointed her location on this chart. With the Headmaster's assistance we will portkey to this location immediately outside the building she is being held in." he looked up in warning. "Be careful, if there are any Muggles around, we must hold them for ministry obliviation. Stun them if necessary but only as a last resort." He emphasized by rapping on the table.

"Yes sir, we understand, "said Harry, "but how are we to tell Miss McKenzie what our plan is?"

"Leave that to me, "replied Snape, "I will be entering the building first. We will need to check for exits and ensure there is no escape route. Timing will be crucial therefore I will create a protean charm for each of you to tell you when to enter."

"Like the ones we have for DA?" asked Neville.

"Not that complex Longbottom, it need only work one time." He replied.

"When we get these two buggers, what are we going to do with them?" Charlie asked.

Dumbledore coughed at this. "If I may?" he looked at Snape for permission to speak. "I suggest you bring them back here to spend the night in our lower dungeons. We should at least offer them the choice of a Wizard or Muggle court and prison."

Ron snorted, "Headmaster, they tried to kill Hermione's parents and almost killed a host of other Muggles at the same time. Why do they deserve a choice?"

"Ah Ronald, we could have Severus hand them over to Tom Riddle as well. The satisfaction of knowing how he would punish their failure has the unfortunate drawback of the knowledge they have of our Potions Master's true affiliation. Undoubtedly, that news would be revealed."

Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"Why here Albus?" Asked Charley.

"Wait and see children, wait and see." Dumbledore cryptically replied, while tapping the side of his nose.

Severus pulled out six knuts from his pockets. On each he cast a Protean charm to show the word Now when they were to enter the warehouse. Passing them out, he explained how he would talk to Phaelan.

"Our damsel in distress speaks several languages which I sorely doubt her captors understand. I will communicate in one or more of them. The plan is simple gentleman. Restrain the pair after they have been disarmed and return to the Shrieking Shack by reverse port key. Are we ready?" Severus looked around and was pleased to see the looks of determination on the young men.

"Lets move." He finished before moving out to the point they would port key from.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Is this all you could find Phin. This stuff is disgusting." Asked Liam as he looked in the small fridge left in the office of the once garage come spare parts company.

"It was on sale at the Off Licence xx, Liam. Quit complaining it's wet." Grumbled Phin as he lolled on the old wooden office chair.

"I hate fechin Courage beer. It takes fechin Courage to drink it.xxx" Liam whined as he opened the can and supped.

Phaelan had observed the antics of her kidnappers and wondered how in hell they had survived this long. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Come on Severus." She mentally pleaded. "My I.Q is decreasing brain cell by brain cell being around these morons."

Looking at them she decided a little irritation would provide entertainment.

"Hey! I gotta use the head." She announced.

"Yeh what?" asked Phin.

"You know, I need to go pee, visit the little girls room, take a whiz." She translated.

"Cross yer legs hoor." Replied Phin.

Phaelan smiled at his comment.

"Can't," she said, "my legs are tied."

"So like, who's who in your relationship." She taunted.

"What d'you mean?" asked Liam.

"Who offers his ass to who?" she asked.

"It's not like that at all" insisted Liam.

"I don't know, you look like an old fish wife to me." Said Phaelan looking at Liam.

"Shut it Liam, she's just trying to goad ye. Don't listen." Phin sneered.

"I'm no fechin fairy, ye hear." Liam looked at her with wide eyed anger.

Phaelan waited five minutes by her calculation. "Can I have a drink of water." She asked meekly.

"Shut up." Phin retorted.

"Please, all I can taste is the sickness in my mouth. Just a sip, please." Phaelan tried in her most pathetic tone.

"The water's off, ye'll just have to suffer." Phin told her.

"I really need to go to the bathroom." She whined. "Pleeeease."

"He might not take kindly if she's in a bad way Phin." Whispered Liam.

"All right then but one of us goes too." Decided Phin.

Liam came forward and untied her legs. Phaelan was sorely tempted to kick him in the teeth but restrained herself.

"Wait," called Phin, "take the gun and stand outside the toilet." He ordered.

Phaelan was led into a filthy toilet, had her hands untied and the door closed behind her.

Remembering her self taught survival training, Phaelan decided to urinate standing up even though there was no where to wash her hands. Placing her fingers just so, she aimed and hit the commode. When she finished, there was no way of flushing, she knocked the door and turned placing her hands behind her so they could be tied again.

"Hurry up Severus, I'm getting hungry." Phaelan thought to herself. "Please my love, I trust you."

Phaelan sat quietly and reflected on her unconscious thought. Severus was her lover but did she love him? Did he love her? She wasn't willing to broach that yet. It was enough he looked upon her as special and ….and oh how sweet her time with him was.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The two groups of would be hero's port keyed into an empty yard beside the deserted building housing Phaelan and her captors. As they appeared, they all pulled their wands and looked around. Fortunately, no one else was in the area.

Severus pulled the chart from his pocket. He was still garbed in the Muggle style trench coat he frequently affected when in their world. Activating the location charm, he watched as Phaelan's exact location was revealed to them. Remus and Severus each cast a disillusionment charm and walked around the building to check the exit points. Satisfied, they returned to the rest of the team and reported. They broke into pairs except for Severus; Remus and Neville, Harry and Seamus, Charlie and Ron. Each pair then took their place at an entrance ready to break in or prevent a break out.

Snape walked to the front entrance and rapped on the door. After a moment or two, the one called Phinnius appeared and unlocked it.

"Ah, ye're here then. Well come along in. Show us what ye've brought." he announced.

Severus walked into the old office area and looked around. Phaelan was not in sight. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"She's fine, don't worry. Liam won't hurt her unless I give him leave to. Now, show me what you have in your bag there." Phinnius indicated the satchel in Snape's hand.

Tossing the bag on the dusty desk, Severus stepped back and felt for his wand. "Here's your ransom, now, where is she.

"Don't be hasty, we'd best be sure about the amount." The other teased.

Severus pulled his wand and pointed it at the smirking man.

"I'll see her now." He insisted.

"All right, all right." Phinnius said holding up his hands. "Lets take the bag to her then." And so saying took up the handles and led Snape through to the other room.

Phaelan was seated in the middle of the room on an old wooden chair. Her arms were bound behind her and her ankles tied to the legs.

"Keif halac. (how are you)?" Severus asked her in Arabic. He allowed no emotion to show on his face.

Phaelan looked at him but she too kept her face blank. "Ana gowaan wa bard. Emta? (I'm hungry and tired. When?) she asked, wondering when they would move to get her out.

"Delwaky. (Now)." He replied.

"Here, enough of that lovey dovey talk in Greek or what ever you're speaking." Liam warned as he stood beside Phaelan hefting the hand gun. "Is it all there Phin?" He asked.

"It is, it is, Liam." Phin replied with a smile. "Well done wizard. You moved fast. Now put your wand down and back away to the far end." Phinnius pointed to the other side of the room.

Severus did as he was told while at the same time activating the Protean Charm. He quickly strode to the back and said, "Yala! (Lets go.)"

Phaelan threw herself sideways into Liam, knocking him on to his back causing the gun to fly out of his hand. Almost immediately, six figures burst into the room from different directions. Harry and Seamus each shouted Stupefy at a shocked Phinnius who dropped like a rock to the floor. Neville cast a binding spell at the confused Liam who suddenly found himself wrapped up in ropes.

"Phaelan, are you hurt?" Severus asked as he used his recovered wand to release her bindings.

"I'm alright. I really need some fresh water. I was sick." She told him as he lifted her to her feet and looked at her. She looked into his eyes and saw for a fleeting moment the worry and concern there. Smiling at him, she looked again into his eyes telling him wordlessly he could look if he wanted. He smiled minutely at her gesture and brushed his finger tips over her cheek.

Still holding her, he turned to pass his instructions. "Right, let's get these two pieces of rubbish back to Hogwarts."

Seamus, Harry and Charley grabbed Phinnius between them. Harry cast the "Portus," to take them to the Shrieking Shack; Neville, Ron and Remus took the babbling Liam in tow with them. Phaelan and Severus were alone together.

"I guess I go with you." Said Phaelan as she stepped closer to wrap her arms around Severus.

Severus pulled her closely to him and held her. "Phaelan," he murmured into her hair. "This was the most…unwise... exploit I have ever undertaken."

Phaelan frowned into his chest. "What do you mean? It was simple and with those two lamebrains, it couldn't fail." She told him as she looked up at his face. "What?" she asked seeing an odd look on his face.

"I am not accustomed to feeling …. fearful for someone else. I did not like it." He finally told her.

"Oh Severus, "she began, "how do you think I feel when you are called to Him? When you're in the business of war, that feeling comes with the territory." She told him.

Kissing her forehead, he pulled her close once more, "Then you must excuse me for this is unexplored territory for me. I must find my way. Now, we must go."

Suddenly Phaelan found herself outside the Shrieking Shack. As they entered, they found the two former assassins, now both bound, facing the wrath of angry young wizards.

Seamus was red faced with his personal anger. "You two don't deserve the right to call yourselves patriots. It's your kind the give the Irish a bad name." he shouted while pointing his wand their general direction.

"What are ye, a Westbrit, ye wee nob.xxxx" Taunted Phinnius. "Ye think ye're better than us 'cause ye hobnob wi the English purebloods. You wait till ye need a job."

"Bolllocks. "Seamus shouted back. "Me Da's a Guardaxxxxx. He's a Muggle and a proud Irishman. He's told me all about scum like you. Ye come to the south and bring your shite with you. You deserve Azkaban and the Kiss."

"Phin, be careful, he's got a wand." Warned Liam mumbling around the swollen lip he received from Phaelan's head butt.

"Mr Finnegan, I believe the headmaster is expecting the delivery of our prisoners." Said Snape as he caught the tail end of Seamus' tirade.

"Yes professor." Replied Seamus still fuming at the identity of the men before him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is that what you wanted Headmaster?" asked Filch as he finished preparing two of the old dungeon cages.

"Yes that looks fine, Argus. I suspect our visitors will only be with us for a very short time." Dumbledore replied.

The sound of scraping and pushing could be heard behind them. When they turned, they saw Hagrid and two elves manoeuvring two large armoires into position against the wall facing the cages.

"Easy does it lads." Warned Hagrid, "We don't want to shake up the contents any more than we have to."

"Hagrid, you've found what we needed; good show." Complimented a smiling Dumbledore.

"We had some still lurking around in the other side of the dungeons, Perfessor. We just had to move 'em." He announced.

"Fine, our visitors should be joining us shortly." Advised the old wizard as he turned to go to the secret entrance and meet Severus and the group as they entered.

As Dumbledore arrived, Severus and his team had just entered the dungeons.

"Congratulations gentlemen and Lady. I see you were successful." Beamed Dumbledore.

"Yes sir. We encountered no problems." Snape advised.

"Good, now follow me if you will." Dumbledore led them deeper into the depths of the castle.

"You're not takin' us to the dark lord?" asked Phinnius.

"Obviously," Snape retorted, "It can be arranged if you prefer."

"No, no, don't put yourself out." Phin replied.

They finally reached the area Dumbledore had prepared for their arrival. Dumbledore indicated the two men should be placed in the prepared cells. With a wave of his wand, the Headmaster closed the doors and locked them.

"Gentlemen, please release your bonds." Asked Dumbledore, looking at his young wizards. Harry and Neville stepped forward and ended their spells.

Turning back, Dumbledore fixed his gaze on the prisoners. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps you've heard of me."

The pair looked at each other in surprise. Phinnius found his voice first. "Of course squire, who hasn't heard of the great Dumbledore. It's a privilege to be in your presence sir." He grovelled.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore replied, "but you may have changed your minds by morning. You will spend the night here in relative comfort. I will provide an elf for your needs such as they may be." Walking closer to the cells, he looked at each man face to face.

"Tomorrow, we will make a decision as to your disposition with the statements of injured parties being taken into consideration. In the mean time, along with the elf, I have arranged for some other company to visit you intermittently through out the evening." Turning, Dumbledore indicated everyone should step back.

Calling the elf, Dumbledore gestured to the armoires facing each cell. "Buggit, if you please?" he asked the elf.

The small creature approached the heavy furniture and opened the doors to release two Boggarts. One immediately formed into Voldemort in front of Phinnius; the other became an old woman with a cruel pinched face and hunched back. It gestured at Liam with a gnarled walking stick.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Exclaimed Liam as he pressed himself against the back wall.

"Saints preserve us." Cried Phinnius copying Liam's actions. He swallowed and looked over at his partner's fear embodied. "Who the hell is that Liam?" he demanded.

"Me Mother!" Liam wailed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Headmaster's insistence, Phaelan went to see Poppy Pomfrey in the hospital. After a quick assessment, she was given a potion to settle her stomach and a toothbrush. Phaelan freshened up and went to the room of requirement to meet with her rescue team. As she entered, they all turned to look at her. She smiled and walked towards them.

"Thank you all. You did a wonderful job. My heroes." She teased lightly. She watched with amusement as the four students blushed. "I think a reward is in order."

Stepping first to Seamus, Phaelan pulled his head down and kissed his cheek followed by Neville, Ron and Harry. She then turned to Remus and kissed his cheek only to receive a fraternal hug in return. Charley was next and she moved to repeat her gesture. She suddenly found herself dipped back and a very thorough kiss placed on her mouth. After a moment, Charley released her and helped her stand.

It took a moment to catch her breath but then she turned and said. "Wow." She suddenly felt a familiar presence behind her and turned to see her dark wizard. Before she knew it, Phaelan was in his arms, pressed into a deep and passionate kiss. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek and pressed herself to his body. After a very long moment, Severus released her mouth but not his hold on her.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore interrupted the moment. "I think we should return to our chambers to prepare for tonight's feast. Phaelan, Philius has the results of the auction so far when you are ready."

"Thank you Headmaster." Replied Phaelan before turning and leaving the room followed by Snape.

The Headmaster walked to the door and turned. "I trust you understand discretion gentlemen. It has been an emotional day for all concerned." And with a knowing look at his students, he turned and left.

"See you later," said Remus before turning to Charley, "Charley, I believe you offered me a drink."

"Yeah right mate. See you all at the Ball." Said Charley following Remus out.

"Tell me I didn't see that." Seamus muttered.

"That could be psychologically damaging to a young mind." Said Neville.

"Yeah, makes me squeamish." Offered Harry.

"And I though I was thick." Said Ron looking at his friends. "Look at Snape. He's smitten. He's a different man when he's around her."

"What do you mean Ron?" Asked Seamus.

"When Charley arrived this morning, Snape heard me say 'shit' but he didn't deduct points or give me detention. He just threatened me." Ron explained.

The other three pondered what Ron had revealed and shook their heads.

"He's got it bad." Decided Seamus as they left to return to Gryffindor tower.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Severus had accompanied Phaelan back to her chambers. When the portrait opened, she pulled him in behind her.

"It's faster to floo from here." She told him before jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"Why do I need to save time, my lady?" asked a bemused Snape.

"Because..." she replied as he carried her into the bedroom where she stood apart from him.

As he watched, Phaelan undressed from her very practical flight suit, exercise bra, white cotton underwear and sports socks. Probably the most unsexy, unrevealing clothes he had ever seen her wear. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Climbing on her bed to kneel, Phaelan held her hand out to Severus. "Please?" she asked in a whisper.

Quickly pulling off his outer robes and shirt, Severus sat beside her on her bed while murmuring, "Phaelan, my beautiful practical Phaelan." as he pulled her into his arms.

A/N

x"Oh Jaysus, just hang on till ye get to the jacksx,

"Oh Jesus, just wait until you get to the bathroom."

xx"It was on sale at the Off Licence xx,

It was on sale at the liquor store.

xxx I hate fechin Courage beer. It takes fechin Courage to drink it.xxx"

Courage beer is the name of an English brewery. I too hate Courage beer. He has my sympathy.

xxxx What are ye, a Westbrit, ye wee nob.xxxx"

What are you a British sympathizer you little penis."

xxxxx"Bolllocks. "Seamus shouted back. "Me Da's a Guardaxxxx.

Bullshit. "Seamus shouted back. "My father's a cop (not in Northern Ireland)

Phaelan makes mention of standing to urinate. I had learned the technique many years ago as a Girl Guide (Girl Scout) while camping in rustic conditions. It is invaluable however, practice in the shower – less messy. Here is a website that describes how it's done. There are appliances that can be purchased as well.


	6. Chapter 28

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

Okay, here you go – another chapter out before my vacation is finished. The chapter finishes on a cliffie but please, no flames yet – wait till the next chapter.

Just wondering if some of my original reviewers are still there – Say hi if you are.

Thanks again Mark Darcy.

A special thanks to Shadownight – I'm humbled by your comments and yes I had a thought about an original fic inspired by my grandmother's childhood – We'll see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry told me what happened in your last class today." Phaelan said as she sipped hot spiced cider while sitting cross legged on Severus' bed.

With a sardonic grin, Severus sipped from his own mug, "I'm sure everyone in the school has heard the tale by now."

"What happened with Dumbledore?" Phaelan asked.

"Suspended, he has sent her home for the remainder of this week. She will return Monday." He replied.

Phaelan scowled, "That's it? A few missed classes; that's a slap on the wrist. He could have died."

Severus sighed, "I know, but anything more would have brought in the Ministry and a hearing. This punishment is for disrupting the class and interfering with another students work."

"Pardon my ignorance but why would that be a bad thing?" Phaelan wondered.

"If the investigation would have been carried out by Auror's other than Shacklebolt and Tonks, we would have risked exposing the DA training. We don't need ministry people in the school snooping around. It causes more trouble than not." He replied. "Don't worry, the rest of my seventh years also paid for their part in it. They all knew about it of course."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Filch should have the shiniest floor in the Great Hall after they're all done hand polishing it." Snape smirked.

"Even Draco?" she asked knowing that he had forced the confession.

"He's supervising – he could have prevented it but didn't." Severus put his empty mug on the small table before stretching out on the bed once more.

Leaning over him, Phaelan set her mug down beside his and heard him say "Nox" to darken the room again.

As Phaelan had reached across his chest, Severus felt her breasts brush him and he felt the heat in his groin grow again. When she rolled to her back he rolled with her and opened her legs with his knees. Holding her arms over her head, he brought his 'Friend' to lay at her most sensitive spot and felt her warmth grow.

"Besides, Slytherin's never let an action pass with out giving it due regard and if necessary a reward or consequence." He murmured as he stimulated both of them with gentle motion.

Phaelan had closed her eyes to focus on the sensations he was creating.

Opening her eyes, Phaelan smiled at him before asking, "So Master of Slytherin, is this my reward for my action this evening."

"Indeed, my practical one," he teased. "Quite fitting wouldn't you say?"

"And Pansy, will she be on the receiving end of some just rewards?" Phaelan asked.

"I would wager that at this very moment preparations are underway for her reception upon her return." He replied with a sneer.

"You're a cruel man Severus Snape."

"Thank you, one tries ones best."  
Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"It's much longer." Lavender insisted.

"No, just more even." Parvati rejoined.

"It looks better longer; it fits him for some reason." Said Lavender as she looked at her manicure and adjusted the charm to do her cuticles.

"I wonder if he'll grow it any longer?" mused Parvati as she charmed her toenails a different colour.

"I wonder if he has much hair anywhere else." Lavender pondered the attributes of the Potions Master.

Hermione entered her dorm after a visit to the library. Dumping her books on her desk she turned to look at her roomies and saw their thoughtful expressions.

"What are you two dreaming about? I know it's not NEWT's" she asked.

"Snape." Lavender replied cryptically.

"Snape. Whatever are you thinking about him for?" asked Hermione as she undressed for bed.

"Have you looked at him recently?" asked Parvati.

Hermione thought about it. "Yeah, what about him?"

"His hair, Hermione, it looks…good." Said Lavender in an exasperated tone. "And, he looks better. The bags under his eyes aren't as big. Like he's sleeping or something."

Hermione bit her cheek to stop herself from smirking.

"I know what it is." Said Parvati with a suggestive smile on her face. "I bet he's getting it."

Lavender and Parvati fell back on their beds clutching their sides laughing. 

"Maybe it's Trelawney." Suggested Hermione knowing the reaction it would garner.

"Hermione!" gasped Lavender, "How could you even suggest such a thing." Aghast at the thought of someone she worshipped having an affair with the Bat of the Dungeons.

"I always thought she could use a good shag to bring her back to reality." Hermione quipped.

"That's just disgusting, Hermione Granger. You might as well suggest Professor McKenzie. Like anyone with any kind of self respect would have anything to do with Snape that way." Spat Parvati.

"What ever." Hermione finally said before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and laugh in private.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thursday night. All week girls had been pestering Phaelan about their costumes for Saturday night. How old did they think she was anyway? It got so bad, she flooed back to her flat to get a photograph album and left it with Hermione just to get some peace and quiet.

Phaelan yawned and scratched her back with her pen. With a deep sigh she returned to the sixth year's papers on the development of the telephone and telecommunications. Lists, all she got were a pile of lists telling her when,what and who and for the grand finale, the conclusion they all came to was that people could communicate faster. One damn sentence.

Pinching her nose in frustration like someone else, Phaelan re-read the assignment; trace the history of telephones and telecommunications and discuss its impact on modern Muggle society. Boy, she must have been out of it Monday to get back crap like this. Then again…no, the essays were crap regardless of how pathetic her class was Monday. She rubbed her eyes again.

"You'd better watch yourself girl, you're starting to look like Severus." Declared Professor Sprout as she entered the staff room.

Phaelan looked up and stifling another yawn replied, "Damn sixth years: I think I'm beginning to realize why he calls the students Dunderheads. I swear they don't think."

Pomona laughed, "Except for a very few they only want to get through sixth year. There are no OWLS or NEWT's to prepare for. They're just killing time."

"There has to be something that will make them sit up and take notice." Phaelan thought aloud. What made her want to learn when she was a teen? Rewards – a carrot on a stick.  
The light came on in Phaelan's brain – a field trip. That's what they needed – a trip away from the school. Now what and where and how to relate it to her curriculum; how to get permission would be the bigger problem.

Looking at the clock, Phaelan noticed it was time to head to the Room of Requirement. She was meeting with Neville and Padma's groups. It was time to assess how far their skills level had developed to so far. She dropped off her books in her rooms before heading up to the transfigured gym. When she entered she saw a nervous Neville in a huddle with his team and Padma leading her group through stretches.

Clapping her hands, Phaelan called for attention. "All right, everybody in a circle please. Hurry up I would like to get some sleep tonight." She ordered and walked to the centre of the circle.

"Good. I know you've all been working with Shacklebolt and Tonks for the past several weeks on basic self defence and attack. I just want to see where your level of ability lies and what if anything you feel you need work on." She turned looking at each of them in turn. "Well, let's just jump in then – Corner you first."

She indicated Michael Corner should come forward. Michael had grown up quite nicely and stood well over Phaelan at slightly less than six feet with weight proportionate to height. His workouts since September had started to show on his chest and arms which he proudly displayed while wearing his tank style undershirt.

"Okay, I am Bellatrix Lestrange and I'm unarmed and so are you. Now what?" Phaelan challenged.

Michael looked uncomfortable and looked around at his peers. "I don't want to hurt you ma,am."

"Come on little boy show me what you have learned." Phaelan challenged again. Michael still hesitated.

Phaelan walked forward and shoved Michael on the chest with every insult she passed.. "You're a wimp. A wet dish rag. You're afraid of a Muggle woman. You couldn't defend your self against a Bogart. Does mummy still choose Fred Flintstone underpants? Are you some other mans bit on the side?" she laughed and finally got a reaction as he yelled and grabbed her only to find himself face down with his arm twisted painfully up his back.

"Alrighty then." Called Phaelan as she got up from sitting on Michael Corner's back. "That ended our review – Never attack in anger. You'll just screw yourself. Next?" She called waiting for her second victim. "Longbottom." She smiled at the group leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was making his usual nightly patrol of the halls in search of hormonal teens panting in desire while pursuing their pathetic little trysts. It was a satisfying evening loosing 50 points a piece for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. For those in his house he caught he assigned detention.

While many thought he was easy on his Slytherin's they had no idea of what a Slytherin house detention entailed. The reading, writing and basic arithmetic he assigned over and above the usual homework left little time for fun in Slytherin, but many of those who passed through his house secretly thanked Severus Snape for the basic education that they had missed as young children. He was part of the reason Slytherin's succeeded where others foundered. Crabbe and Goyle had yet to figure this out but he only hoped they lived long enough to say "Piss off Snape" as many did when they saw him after leaving school.

Taking a final turn he climbed the stairs to Phaelan's tower, as he now thought of it. There was a figure standing there but it was too tall for Phaelan. As he approached, he saw it was Malfoy.

"I'm surprised you have the energy Draco; did you finish the exercise I assigned?" Severus sneered.

Casting a glance at the man who knew him better than his own father, Draco sat on the parapets edge and leaned on the wall.

"Spare me Uncle, I could have done that work before I came to Hogwarts." He said sullenly.

With a sigh, Severus sat on the ledge facing him, "I know Draco but I can't make an exception."

"It's all a bloody waste of time isn't it? All this study and preparation for living as an adult. Let's face it, most of us know what jobs we'll get when we leave here." Draco finally spat.

"I thought you had grown out of adolescent fits of pique, Draco. Is this some kind of regression in your behaviour?" teased Snape in Slytherin fashion.

Draco turned and looked at Snape eye to eye. "You see them everyday. They act like this is all some big bloody game. Can't they see what's coming? Their fathers are just like mine, just like…..you? Or are you like them any more; I don't know." Said Draco clearly confused.

"What do you mean Draco?" asked Snape quietly.

"These past two years, the things you've said and the advice you've given. Not just to me but others as well. It's like you don't believe in the cause anymore; like you don't follow His teachings." Draco tried to phrase his confusion.

Severus took a deep breath of cold night air and made a decision.

"Draco," Snape began, "When I was your age, there was a rift between my father and I that was never repaired. He was a pureblood but his actions and habits defiled the name of Snape and I was forever sullied by his memory. After leaving school in June 1978, I moved to the streets of Muggle London. I had no intentions of returning home to him or his depravations. His actions had sent my mother to an early grave and almost bankrupted our estates."

Snape stood and looked out over the dark landscape around the castle. "If you have studied it at all, you would know from Muggle studies about Raves. It was rather a counter culture to the Disco generation; a protest against society. An empty warehouse with open space became fair game for a party. And of course what's a party without something to make you feel good. I made a comfortable living dispensing magic mushroom and various other intoxicants. I even had a share in the production of Ecstasy we sold out of Chelsea. Everything I saw reinforced my belief that Muggles were fools."

Sitting back down he faced Draco again, "I got drunk one night and had decided to honour one of the women who hung around with us with my favours. As we went to my flat, what should we stumble across but a group of masked and cloaked men. They were using that particular back alley as a meeting place. Your father was there and recognized me, saving me from an early demise. They took me with them along with the girl; I don't remember where they disposed of her." Snape paused to gather his thoughts.

"I took the mark two weeks later and turned my skills to working for the Dark Lord who took the proceeds from my sales for his own use as my contribution. As time went by, I became a symbol of the Gothic culture to my Muggle contacts. I dressed in black and walked around like the Muggle idea of a Vampire. It suited my purposes."

Snape thought before continuing, "You know Draco, my father was dead three months before I found out. An owl from the solicitor's in Diagon Alley finally found me. I was the sole heir to an estate of nothing. I sold Snape castle to a Muggle who is still trying to make a go of it. I kept the Manor solely because there was income from three tenants. I was now The Snape so I moved up in rank. He Who Must Not Be Named then began to demand more and more of my time when he discovered my talents with certain curses. Curses I learned at the knee of my esteemed sire."

"Look at me Draco," Snape asked in a quiet yet compelling voice. "I revelled in my power for almost three years until the night I saw one of the young women I had met at a Rave pulled from her bed along with her parents and younger brother. He was a wizard who had just got his letter. The children watched as we raped their mother and tortured their father to death. Then this young counter culture maven tried to help her little brother escape. The girl was used as her brother watched and then the Lestranges used the boy for target practise." He paused and closed his eyes. "They were poor people Draco, they had nothing. They dreamed of a future for their youngest child. We tortured and killed them because they, Muggles, had the gall to have issue who was created a wizard."

Snape let the silence between them grow.

Draco looked at his godfather and realized he really didn't know the man at all. The truth just entrusted to Draco could be Snape's death sentence. That he Draco, had been trusted with such confidence left him speechless.

"Uncle, when did you really turn against them?" was all Draco could get out. 

"September 1981." Snape replied remembering his desperate plea to Dumbledore in an attempt to save Lily.

Draco came and knelt in front of his godfather, "Tell me what I need to do Uncle. I don't want to hate myself."

Snape closed his eyes again and gave a silent thanks to the elements for their guidance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan sat on her sofa relaxing. She really had to start working out more because the exercise with the two teams had left her stiff and sore. She hadn't even spoken to Severus since Wednesday morning. They had missed each other at meals and in the halls. It didn't look as though she would see him tonight either.

Phaelan had started to doze off on her sofa when Dobby appeared.

"Miss." He ventured in a soft voice unsuccessfully. "Miss." He tried again tapping her knee.

Phaelan started and looked around. She saw Dobby in front of her standing expectantly rubbing his hands together.

"What is it Dobby? I was ready to go to bed." Phaelan asked.

"Miss, Master Snape is acting most…strange." Said the elf in confusion.

"Um.How strange Dobby?" Phaelan asked still trying to shake off sleep.

Dobby stepped closer as if to share a secret. "He is weeping miss. Master is very quiet but he is weeping."

Phaelan thought about what Dobby had said. Severus didn't cry even when in pain. She needed to go to him.

"Dobby, have Polly prepare my things for tomorrow." Phaelan ordered before changing into her warm night gown and flooing to Snape's chambers.

Severus didn't look up as the flames in the fire turned green. He knew the bond would drive the elf to bring her. Phaelan looked at her dark lover sitting on his sofa; head drooped and arms wrapped about his torso.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked cautiously as she approached.

Severus inhaled with a shuddering breath and raised his head to look at his lady. His eyes were swollen with tears and his cheeks were tinted pink with emotion.

"He has turned from the dark Phaelan. He wants to know how to serve the light." Snape said as though in a trance.

"Who Severus?" Phaelan asked as she stroked his hair.

"Draco. He understands."

"Severus, have you spoken to Dumbledore?" asked Phaelan.

Severus stopped her hand in his hair. "Are you insane? Do you have any idea what the old bastard would do?" he spat vehemently.

Phaelan paused and thought for several minutes; there were several speculations that required analysis. As Phaelan sorted through the possible options, she realized what Severus meant.

"He'd have Draco take the mark to have another spy." She finally said putting words to his fear. Taking a deep breath, Phaelan prepared herself to voice another truth he wouldn't like.

"Severus, what does Draco want to do? Did you tell him what would happen if Dumbledore found out? Was it his decision to keep this from the Headmaster?"

Snape stood and walked away from her to stand with his hands on his hips. "I told him to keep his mouth shut and his head down. I'll find a way to get him out of the country when school is finished." He said with finality while wiping his hand over his face.

"Severus, answer my questions. What does Draco want? What options did you give him?" She demanded.

"He's my godson, he'll do what I tell him to." He spat.

"Draco is a young man who has made a difficult decision. He needs options on how he can get on with the rest of his life. You can't make the choice for him." Phaelan stood and faced Severus. "If you try to treat him as his father has done in the past, he'll come to hate you."

Looking at her with eyes blazing in anger, Severus grabbed her arms. "I will not allow him to be harmed. I will keep him out of this fight if it's the last thing I do." He yelled while pointing his finger in her face.

Phaelan didn't back down. Taking his face in her hands, she brought her truth to bear, "It's too late for that, don't you see? He's already in the middle of the fight. He IS the fight. You can't protect him from himself or his father. Anything, ANYTHING he does will have repercussions AND he influences others in your House. Think again man." She shouted in his face. Turning away from him, she walked to the fireplace.

"Phaelan," she heard her name called just before she would have flooed to her chambers. It was almost a whisper. Closing her eyes, she turned to look upon the back of the tormented man.

"Don't leave." He asked in the same voice.

Suddenly, he felt her arms wrap around him from behind and her body press against his back.

"I'm here Severus, I'm here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The traffic on the Great North Road inched by the red 1985 Yugo Cabriolet sitting off to the side with a flat tire. Two men hurriedly jacked up the vehicle to switch out the punctured tire with the spare before the police, AA or RAC should happen by. As soon as the last bolt was tightened, the punctured tire was cast aside and the jack thrown in the boot. With a muttered prayer the driver turned the key in the ignition.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Phinnius why did we have to pick up this jammy. It's fechin awful." Exclaimed Liam as his partner made his way back into the traffic.

"We had to get rid of the van Liam. It stuck out like a sore thumb. Who'd look twice at these wheels." Phinnius told his sidekick.

"Aye, only two fechin culchies like us." Liam muttered.

"Right then, you have the address for lodgin's your man gave us." Phinnius asked.

"All right here in me pocket Phin. When will we go to the RAF base?"

"You say she appeared on a Saturday?" Phin asked.

"Aye, before lunch." He replied.

"Then we'll head there Saturday morning." Phin decided.

"Good, I hate waiting for action." Liam replied rubbing his hands together.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Phaelan went to the Great Hall for breakfast before leaving for her appointment to fly. Pouring herself coffee, she smiled remembering her obligation to fly and the requirement to take her potion were, calendar wise, connected. So much pleasure at the same time of the month as long as Severus was dispensing the potion along with…well as long as he was dispensing pleasure.

The prefects along with Hermione and Draco were set up at tables to the side of the room giving out wristbands with the number each student was assigned for the auction. Phaelan was pleased at the variety of options for the students.

The professors all offered tutoring for minimal amounts and the shops in Hogsmeade offered small tokens that could probably be afforded by even the first years. Low value offerings would be targeted towards the younger crowd for the most part except for Mr. Filch's donations which would be offered over three different time periods. The higher value offerings of Madam Malkin, Phaelan and Madam Hooch who had offered tickets to the Chudley Cannons; were available to staff and students alike throughout the day.

Phaelan returned to her chambers to floo to her flat before leaving to fulfil her obligation. Just as she was adjusting her flight suit, Snape's head appeared in the fireplace of her chambers.

"Severus, I don't need your presence every time I go to my flat to pick up my car." Phaelan said acerbically as she stood looking down at him with her hands on her hips.

"Can I come through Miss Crabby?" he spat back in the same tone.

"S'pose so." She replied, turning back to her bag on the table.

Stepping through he dusted the soot from his robes and approached her back. Bending forward he placed a kiss on her neck below her right ear.

"Mmm," she muttered, "Maybe we should have set up a Kissing Booth. We could make a fortune out of you and your lips." She smiled and turned to kiss him properly.

"I think not." He said archly, "My manly favours are rationed only to those I deem worthy."

"So I'm privileged then." Phaelan kissed him one last time.

"Indeed." He smirked, "But, I did not come to debate my kissing technique. Come outside with me." 

"Severus I need to go." Phaelan whined.

"I know how long it takes, you have plenty of time. Catch up on your damned computer after you fly." Severus took her hand and pulled her to the exit grabbing her robes on the way.

"What is it?" she demanded as he helped her into the warm robes outside her door.

"Wait and see." He replied mysteriously as he led her by the elbow to the entrance hall.

"You there, stop running like maniacs." He bellowed at some poor Hufflepuff first years.

"Where is everyone going Severus?" Phaelan asked as more and more students poured out of the school.

"Over there by Hagrid." He pointed and made his way through the throng of students' robes which parted like the Red Sea before him.

"Any minute now." Said a beaming Hagrid accompanied by Dumbledore and the trio of friends.

"He's not likely to remember you Hagrid, he was only a baby." Hermione warned the huge man.

"Codswallop. You know what they say…Oh 'ere he comes." Hagrid pointed to a spot in the sky where a speck was growing ever larger.

The excited murmurs grew louder around Phaelan who couldn't make out what they were talking about. Something about Norway and ridges. She kept her eyes focused on the approaching figure and watched as it grew larger by the second. Finally, Phaelan could make out a huge flying creature which was now coasting towards them up the length of the loch.

The excitement continued to grow and Phaelan figured the whole school was likely now out standing on the grass. The murmurs had turned to yells and excited gestures.

Severus turned and looked at a particularly loud group who happened to be Slytherin.

"You there!" he yelled, "Comport yourself with the propriety befitting your house or you won't see daylight till Christmas."

The students in earshot all took the hint and quieted down…a bit. Phaelan then realized what it was that raised the excitement level to Quidditch heights. It was a Dragon and sitting astride its back was a man.

"Oh would you look at 'im, "declared Hagrid "Ain't he lovely. Look at 'is scales shining in the sunlight. 'Allo Norbert. Welcome 'ome." He shouted as Dumbledore patted his back – his shoulder was a bit too high.

"Everyone stay behind the pickets." Called Draco, who with Hermione and the prefects, was marshalling the students on the green.

The huge beast touched lightly down and settled on the grass. It looked around the gathered crowd then raised its head and issued a burst of flame scorching the grass in front of it. The man on the back slid off to the ground and talked quietly to the dragon that appeared to listen.

Phaelan had been silent until this point and had stood, her mouth agape, watching in awe.

"Severus, that is a dragon." She pointed out needlessly.

"I'm awed by your powers of observation." teased Snape.

"Holy fuck!" she exclaimed quietly forgetting to return his barb for once.

The rider strode towards them and took off the old fashioned pilots cap and goggles to reveal the red hair of a Weasley.

"Hello Phaelan, Snape. Hello Hagrid, ready to go see Norbert?" Charley Weasley asked the gentle man.

"Lead on Charley, lead on." Said Hagrid needing no encouragement as he followed Charley out to the beast that was now lying quietly.

As they approached, the dragon turned to watch the two men. It canted its head to the side to get a better look. Charley reached out and took the harness in his hands and allowed Hagrid to step closer. Reaching out, Hagrid patted the side of the dragon's head

Turning back to look at the Headmaster he said, "Look, 'e remembered who his mummy was."

Ron had moved to stand beside Snape and restrain the younger students who were peaking around his robes.

"Shit." Exclaimed Ron suddenly.

"Language Weasley." Snape growled.

"No really sir, look Dragon sh…. Dung." Ron changed his words at Snape's glare but pointed to the hind end of Norbert where a fragrant still steaming pile of fresh manure now lay.

"Watch yourself then or Professor Sprout will have you and the 'Boy who lived to shovel it' volunteer to deliver it in the Muggle manner." Quipped Snape.

"That was amazing, Severus." Said Phaelan still awed at the sight of the mythical creature. "Thank you."

"They're visiting until Wednesday." Severus told her, "I just found out an hour ago."

Sighing Phaelan turned back to the castle, "I really have to go now." She said.

"I could apparate you to the airfield if you want. It would save a great deal of time."

"Where though?" she asked.

"There is a shed in the public parking area. How about behind there?"

"Okay. All right then, I need to get my bag. Oh, how will you know when to pick me up?" she asked as they walked back to the castle.

"Ah well, you see there is something about the sigil you wear I didn't tell you about." He told her.

"Which is?" she asked.

"It tells me where you are. When I ask it." He said carefully.

Stopping, Phaelan turned to look at him. "You can always know where I am? What else haven't you told me?"

Severus looked uncomfortable, "Can we discuss this in your chambers?" he took her elbow and led the way.

Once there, Phaelan turned and looked at him. "Well?"

"The courtship charm is very old. It was devised in a time when a woman was, well, not equal to a man." He began.

"Go on. "She urged.

"It was meant to ensure the fidelity of the lady who was bound to the courtier."

"And what about the man?" Phaelan asked

"Well, in those times, men were men…"

"And sheep were nervous." She quipped annoyed at what he had revealed.

"Phaelan, sometimes you are quite crude." He chided.

"Does the charm tell you when I'm not behaving like a lady? You knew what I could get up to before you courted me." She was really only annoyed but she wanted to see him squirm a little.

"I have never used the charm in such a fashion. I only ever would if I felt you were in danger Phaelan. You know you have my trust and …much more." He said softly, pulling her into an embrace.

"Severus Snape, you devious, Machiavellian, chauvinist bastard." She declared.

"My parents were legally married." He retorted into the bend of her neck.

"What else have you kept secret from me?" she giggled as he tickled her ear.

He smiled when he realized she really hadn't been angry, "One should never reveal all things at once. It makes the path to discovery of ones lover all the more fun."

"Dance with me tonight?" she asked changing the subject.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's the Halloween ball. I was wondering if you will dance with me." She repeated.

"Bloody Halloween. I don't dance Phaelan. Not in front of the dunderheads." He declared.

"We'll see. "she said cryptically, "Now, I need to get to my airplane Snape."

"Madam," he said offering his arm before they left her chambers for the apparition point.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What time did you see her Liam?" Phinnius asked as he watched for a woman in US Uniform to walk across the parking lot.

"'Twas about lunch time, Phin. She was coming off the flight line and into the Mess. Over there." Liam pointed to the low slung building.

"There she is Phin." Indicated Liam.

Looking at his watch, Phinnius saw it was nine o'clock. She had finally appeared and made her way towards the security entrance across the street.

"Liam, she didn't come in a car. Some one must have brought her."

"Look down there Phin there's a shed. Someone could bring her in and nobody would see them." Liam pointed

"Well, if that's where she arrived that's likely where she'll leave from in a couple of hours. Now, lets get some tea." Phinnius decided.

Starting the Yugo, Phinnius drove to a café where the pair waited in comfort. Two hours later they returned to park in the public parking area. At one o'clock on the dot, Severus Snape appeared in the space behind the maintenance shed and looked for Phaelan. The wizard had transformed his robes to a trench coat to look more like a Muggle in case he was seen.

Phaelan walked back to the shed to meet Severus. She had the photographs from the previous month when Severus had been with her and was anxious to share them. Looking towards the shed she didn't notice the two men who got out of the Yugo parked to her right.

"Hey miss, do you know the way to Diagon Alley?" she heard a voice call out.

Shocked, Phaelan turned to her right and saw the smiling man. At the same moment the muzzle of a gun was pressed into her back.

"Let's join your friend down at the far end, shall we?" Phinnius jerked his head in the direction of the shed.

With Liam close behind her with the gun, Phaelan made her way towards her Dark Wizard.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Where did you hear of Diagon Alley?"

The gun prodded her in the back, "Shut up and walk."

As they reached the shed Severus stepped out. He hadn't seen the two men accost Phaelan and his wand was still in his robes.

Pushing Phaelan against the wall, Liam held the gun to her head.

"Well, if it's not the very one." Exclaimed Phinnius with a smile.

"You." Snape said, recognizing them immediately.

"Aw, ye remembered." Sneered Liam. "Isn't that nice Phin.

"Aye and I bet he remembers that his Lord wasn't very happy with him. Was he wizard?" taunted Phinnius. "Take out yer wand and put it at yer feet ever so slowly. No tricks or we'll take her head off.

Snape obeyed.

"Good, now stand on it." Phinnius ordered.

Again, Snape complied. "What do you want?" Snape asked.

"Well now seein' as you're askin', we need a little help to get out of our present predicament." Phinnius said in a light tone. "You be good to us and we'll keep your little secret about your Muggle.

Snape laughed. "My Muggle is no secret. My lord and brethren know of my relationship."

"Do they, well, what if they were told about the real relationship you have. The one where you love her and she loves you and how you'll do anything to protect her." Phinnius watched the wizard for a reaction.

Crossing his arms, Snape sneered at them, "Fools, she is my Muggle toy. I get to play with her and fuck her when I feel like it. She likes to feel like a slut and I oblige her by leaving her with bruises. She's cheaper than a whore."

"Ah well then, ye'll have no problem with us getting rid of her then. Liam. " Phinnius nodded at him.

Liam took aim at her head and prepared to pull the trigger.

"Wait." Snape shouted as he watched Phaelan's eyes. "What do you want?"

"Money and a way out of this Godless country." Phinnius told him, "Twenty-four hours, no more and we'll keep your toy until you pay up."

"How do I contact you?" Snape asked.

"Phone at this number. " Phinnius passed a scrap of paper. "We'll tell you where then."

"How much?" he finally asked.

"From a wealthy squire such as yourself let's say twenty thousand Galleons half and half. Convert half to pounds." Phinnius instructed.

"Alright, I need to get to my vault." Snape hadn't yet taken his eyes off of Phaelan.

Phaelan shook her head. "Don't do this Severus. Don't let them get away."

"Isn't she sweet? Shut the fuck up bitch." Liam pressed the muzzle into her head.

"Do what ye have to but hurry." Phinnius pulled hand cuffs and a bag from his pocket, Grabbing Phaelan's' arms he forced her to her knees twisting her arms behind her back and cuffing them. From the bag he pulled out a rag which he pressed to Phaelan's nose while he held her head. Phaelan tried to pull her head away but she succumbed to the chloroform in the rag.

Stepping in front of her while Liam still held the gun to her head. Phinnius indicated Snape should pick up his wand.

"Now run along and be a good wizard or she dies." Phinnius instructed as he blocked Phaelan from him.

With a final look, Severus apparated. Phinnius waited with Phaelan while Liam got the car and brought it closer. As they bundled her into the car, they didn't see the dark wizard watching from atop the shed where he lay with a smile flitting across his lips.

A/N - why did we have to pick up this jammy. It's fechin awful."  
Why did we have to choose this car to steal, it's fking awful.

only two fechin culchies like us  
Only two fking country bumpkins like us


	7. Default Chapter

Diclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

A/N

My first fic, Please read and review. Some of the ideas may seem old but I hope I've put a new spin on the story. This plot bunny has buzzed around for a while in my head. The story won't move fast but I want you to know the characters well and there is more than one sub story to tell.

Chapter 1: New Ideas.

It seemed the fate of every society that the youth would have the encumbrances of old prejudices foisted upon them, while the elders pulled the strings in an age-old game of one-up-man ship. Hence the tale of Hogwarts and Harry Potter.

Dumbledore's Army had been practicing faithfully since the debacle involving the ministry imposed DADA teacher Dolores Umbridge. To put it simply, they were honing skills not being taught in class and the members were determined to become proficient in whatever spells, charms or hexes they could master in order to survive. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, that the lessons learned eventually, would, be put to practical use.

Headmaster Dumbledore had passively observed the DA, offering tacit approval. In fact, he had taken responsibility for their actions protecting them from the Umbridge woman and her sadistic punishment when they had been discovered. He admired the determination of his young charges. He also knew there were limits to what their magic could do against an army of adults who had be trained by a ruthless master and so had pondered long on how to bolster their weakness.

Decades before, Dumbledore had taken on Grindelwald and defeated him. The dark wizard had risen during what muggles called World War II and had used the maelstrom to cover his own acts of brutality in an attempt to take over the Wizarding world.

Looking back, the old wizard remembered the bold and innovative manoeuvres undertaken by the muggle military during this time. More than once, the muggles had fought against magically enhanced enemies and triumphed through sheer determination and bloody mindedness. Dumbledore had come to realize that wizards tended to become complacent when they took their powers for granted. Moreover, the more powerful the wizard the less likely they would be to get their hands dirty in actual fighting. These were weaknesses to exploit.

The challenge before Dumbledore and the Order now, was how to empower the DA with the ability to use the enemy's weakness against them. To that end, the Headmaster came to a monumental decision. Hogwarts needed to hire a mercenary with knowledge of military tactics, martial arts and stealth warfare. In addition, they had to be a teacher of muggle studies – it's all the budget would allow for at the school. Somehow, Dumbledore doubted the governors would pass an expense for a Military Liaison but they did need a new teacher.

With a plan in mind, Dumbledore summoned the closest thing he had to a military advisor on staff at the school. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and inveterate bastard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster couldn't remember when the professor had laughed longer or harder in his presence.

"Oh Albus, you offer a diversion to an otherwise dismal day." sputtered Snape while wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "What next? Will Minerva lead the Pipes and Drums before us going into battle with the Dark Lord? I'm sure she has connections with the Black Watch Regiment." His laughter was not mirrored on the Headmaster's face.

"Ahem." coughed Snape, realizing Dumbledore was not sharing in the levity.

"You can't be serious, Albus. Teach military tactics to mere children?" asked an incredulous Potions Master.

"Severus, when I fought Grindelwald, young men of the same age as our sixth and seventh years were fighting and dying for causes they barely understood. Muggles have an amazing capacity for overcoming seemingly insurmountable difficulty. They accomplished Herculean tasks because they had training and discipline. They had confidence in themselves and their compatriots." Dumbledore stood and walked around his desk to sit beside his young colleague.

'Even today," Dumbledore pointed out, "young men and women, muggles, are serving their country in the Armed Forces, defending their home against those who would seek to usurp their hard won freedoms."

Sitting back in the chair Dumbledore cast his final hook. "Surely you wouldn't deny our young people the advantages offered Muggle armies in terms of training simply because it's a Muggle concept, Severus. You yourself are a great proponent of discipline and order. It's the least we can do to help them in this cause."

Snape sat in his chair looking at his mentor. He wondered, not for the first time, whether the old man was a genius in disguise or stark raving mad.

"How are we to go about finding this…..mug.....ahem, person?" asked Snape.

"Oh, I'd thought about that," said Dumbledore returning to sit behind his desk "I plan to put a help wanted advertisement on the…what's it called….Infernal net." smiled the old man.

Snape felt his eyebrow ascend to his hairline. "You mean the Internet."

"Yes, that's it Severus, the Internet. A brilliant idea don't you think?" Dumbledore beamed over his half moon glasses.

"That's it," thought Snape, "he's gone barmy; a raving lunatic as our leader"

To Dumbledore he replied "Brilliant's not the word sir, it doesn't do justice to the idea."

All the while Severus hoped the old man wasn't reading his mind.

The best time of day was immediately before the sun rose above the horizon. That moment, when the first pink beams of light shattered the blackness of a mid-ocean night. It was like witnessing the creation myth of the bible happening again every morning. There was something pure, perfect and eternal about the experience. Something personal, not to be shared with another.

Not that it was likely any of her crewmates outside of the Padre would appreciate what the experience meant to her. Bad enough to be thought of as too 'Deep', too 'Introspective', for her own good by peers and superiors alike. Better, not be too 'Spiritual'. Fuck no! Don't contemplate your navel or make insightful comments. That makes you a freak. So, instead, she kept her feelings and thoughts to herself.

Levering herself up off the deck where she had been seated cross legged for the past half hour, Lieutenant Commander Phaelan McKenzie USN made her way across to the hatch to climb back into the mini-city of the aircraft carrier. She had intended to hit the officer's mess for an early breakfast before going for the pre-flight briefing.

"Hey, Deathangel!" Her head swivelled to see who had used her aviator's call sign. "Yo! McKenzie. CAG wants to see you ASAP in his office." She acknowledged her fellow pilot, Kevin Shue with a wave of her hand and headed off to see her boss.

Making her way through the warren of gangways and decks, Phaelan ended up at the appointed place. Knocking at the entryway, she waited for permission to enter. "In. Secure the hatch." came the terse command. Phaelan stepped over the threshold into the broom closet sized cabin and closed the door behind her. "Lt. Cmdr. Phaelan McKenzie reporting as ordered sir." She snapped a crisp salute and stood at attention waiting for the Captain Air Group to recognize her.

"At ease, Miss McKenzie. Take a seat." came the acknowledgement from her superior. Phaelan removed her cap and sat in the chair on her side of the desk.

The older man, Captain George Glover had been her mentor for over two years now. He had been the one most aware of the inner turmoil she had experienced since coming under his command. He looked at the young woman who reminded him so much of his own daughter; he felt homesickness for a moment. He shook his head and reminded himself the female sailor in front of him was nothing like his daughter.

Phaelan McKenzie, in appearance, could best be described as compact. She stood 5'4" in stocking feet and weighed around 120 to 125 lbs. Not skinny by any means but, beneath the loose fitting uniform, her body was made up of well-developed muscle. She was by most men's estimation 'Stacked'.

"Phaelan, I have your orders here to be moved to reserve status. Like we discussed, you'll be in reserve for the next year before receiving terminal leave." The Captain pushed a folder of papers across the desk towards her.

"The terms of your change of status are outlined in the contract. You must report monthly to put in flight time to keep you active for the flight line. Oh, and you need to keep up on the marksmanship as well." He sat back in his chair and observed the young woman before him. She looked blankly at the folder in front of her.

"Are you sure about this Phaelan? Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" The feelings of affection he had for his pilot were evident to anyone within earshot.

"You're giving up the chance to have a brilliant career. Your assessments are outstanding. All of your CO's give you glowing reports. You've gone out of your way to learn new skills. You've volunteered for assignments that many men have shied away from attempting. Shit, I would never have tried out for the SEAL's. But you did!"

Finally, in irritation, the CAG leaned across the desk and yelled, "What the hell do you want for your life?" He slammed his hand down on the top of his desk bringing Phaelan to her feet in front of him.

"I don't know." She yelled back at her superior. She put her had over her mouth realizing the huge breach of etiquette she had just committed.

"Forgive me sir. I forget myself." She sat in the chair once more. "I really don't know what I want anymore. I do know that I can't continue to live the life I have in the Navy."

Looking at the wall behind the desk she tried to put into perspective what it was that brought her to this decision.

"All that you have said is true. There was not a moment I was prouder of than the day that I received my aviator's wings. I thought that this would fulfil all the dreams I had of adventure and of making a difference to the world." She fingered her cap in front of her.

"When the opportunity to tryout for the SEAL's was offered, I jumped at the chance thinking I could advance the cause of women in the military." She snorted at the memory.

"I swear that marine sergeant laughed when I fell and broke my collarbone that last week. I never rang the bell though." Phaelan looked up to her captain's face at this and he smiled recognizing her pride at never giving up.

"There are just some things I was asked to do – that I can't speak about – that have changed my perspective on the military, my country, the world….well, everything to tell the truth." She took a deep breath.

"It's time to rethink my priorities, time to decide what I think is important in the face of all I know." Having said all this, Phaelan felt a burden lifted from her shoulders.

The CAG opened the folder and pointed at the page. "Just sign here, here and here." He reached over to the intercom, "Yeoman, step into my office."

"Just one question Lieutenant Commander, why do you want to serve your reserve status in England?" he asked.

Phaelan looked up from the forms she had finished signing. "My father's family hailed from the UK and Europe. I thought I might get acquainted with the old country."

She put down the pen and continued. "I've also noticed some private schools there that are willing to hire people who have no teaching credentials in particular. I thought that might make a change from your usual spit and polish of Navy Brass. What could be safer than teaching a bunch of rich kids at a country club of a school in the rolling hills of Britain." She smiled at the thought of a comfortable job for a while.

The CAG stood up extending his hand to shake Phaelan's. "Good luck, Phaelan. I know you'll succeed in anything you choose. Keep in touch. I'll miss seeing you around."

"Thank you sir, for everything." Phaelan released his hand and stood back ready to leave.

"Your transport leaves at 16:00 hours today. Be ready to go. The Yeoman will have your papers ready before then. Carry On."

Phaelan came to attention and saluted. "Aye, aye sir." With a sharp about face, she marched out of the office.

Making her way up to the flight deck, Phaelan grabbed some ear protection before stepping out into the morning sunshine.

"Hey McKenzie, what'd the old man want?" Phaelan looked over her shoulder to see her RIO Aaron Gouberstien watching the flight line with her.

"How's it hangin' Goober?" she greeted her friend with a smile.

"Low and heavy, sugar. Want to help?" he answered with a suggestive wiggle of eyebrows.

"In your dreams lover boy or should I say, Red-light lieutenant." Phaelan laughed at the military way of deflecting unwanted advances. Some women may have found the banter heard around the mess between the sexes to be crude and tasteless but you didn't last long with a thin skin in the Navy. You had to be able to give as good as you got whether male or female.

"So, seriously. What did CAG want?" Aaron asked.

"Let's go for coffee and talk." She suggested and led the way to the mess.

It was unusual for Arthur Weasley to receive a summons to meet Albus Dumbledore in his office at the school. At least, unusual in the fact that it was not about one of his children's pranks gone awry. He wondered what it could be, as the request had been made openly through the Ministry and was therefore not Order business.

Remus Lupin was in the library at 12 Grimmauld Place when he heard a tapping at the window. He arose to find a Hogwarts owl with a note addressed to him attached to its leg. It obviously was not an emergency requiring the Order to be activated or Albus would have used the floo to send a message. Opening the letter, he read:

Dear Remus,

In the upcoming year, Hogwarts will have an opening for a new professor of Muggle Studies. As we are looking at a change in the current curriculum for that subject, we must ensure the replacement professor will have sufficient qualifications to meet the requirements.

To that end, I am requesting Arthur Weasley and yourself to meet with me at Hogwarts tomorrow morning at 10:00 am. Your unique skills as a judge of character combined with Arthur's knowledge of Muggles will enable us to better assemble a profile of the teacher we want.

I look forward to seeing you.

Regards

A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Headmaster.

Therefore, the two wizards met at the gates to Hogwarts and headed in to meet Dumbledore. Walking towards the gargoyle entrance to the Headmaster's office, they met up with Snape and McGonagall who were on their way to the same meeting.

"Good Morning Minerva, Severus" beamed a smiling Arthur Weasley.

"Good Morning Arthur, Remus." replied Minerva pursing her lips.

'Weasley" Snape nodded at Arthur, turned to Remus and sneered "Lupin, nice to get out of your cage, hmm?".

"Nice to see you too Severus, Minerva" Remus refused to rise to Snapes taunt choosing to focus on the statue in front of them.

"Snicker doodle" called Minerva and the gargoyle swung open to the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. The four traipsed up the stairs to a twinkling greeting from the Headmaster.

"Welcome all." He greeted. "Let's order some tea and discuss my ideas for the new curriculum in Muggle studies. I'm sure you'll find it quite innovative. Wouldn't you say Severus?

"Innovative. Yes. Well, that's one way to put it." scowled Snape.

"You've heard the idea then Severus?" Queried McGonagall, "Pray, how would you describe it then?"

"Incredible." He snorted.

"Come now, Severus" said Dumbledore, "it has the virtue of never having been tried before."

"All right Albus let us in on your plan. You've tweaked my interest by annoying Severus with it. It can't all be bad." Smiled Remus.

"Wait until you hear it." Sulked Snape.

A tea tray appeared on the side table between the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, would you play Mother and pour tea for us please?" requested Dumbledore as he settled back into his chair, ready to regale his guests with his brilliant idea.

"So" he began, "it appears we will need new Professor of Muggle studies for the coming year and to that end, I think we need to update our current curriculum to better fit the modern world and our understanding of Muggles." He began.

"It also offers an opportunity to bring on staff someone eh….young, knowledgeable and conversant with modern military history." Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at his audience.

They all looked back at him in confusion save for Snape, who busied himself with his chocolate digestive biscuit and tea.

Remus was the first to speak. "What are you not saying Albus?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"This does have something to do with the order doesn't it, Headmaster?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"Don't beat around the bush Headmaster, give them both barrels, you should pardon the expression." sneered Shape. "Wait till you here the next part.," he drawled looking at the rest of the company.

"Thank you Severus, you've made your feelings known." Dumbledore gave him a withering look at which Snape cocked his head and raised his eyebrow.

"You all know what happened when Dolores Umbridge took over the DADA classes." Dumbledore became serious at this point. "I found it alarming that our senior students deemed it necessary to begin teaching themselves defensive spells and hexes without adult supervision. It's obvious that they feel threatened. Enough so that they would risk expulsion or worse, by conducting these training sessions in secret."

Arthur sat forward in his chair. "My understanding is that the Ministry agrees that the students need a good background in both recognizing and defending against the Dark Arts. I believe they are looking at finding another Auror for the position this year."

Yes, be that as it may my boy" answered Dumbledore, "whoever is given that position will still be under Ministry scrutiny."

"What are you suggesting Albus? That we give covert lessons to a select group of pupils in advanced DADA?" McGonagall's Scots burr became a bit deeper indicating her concern.

"That's not a bad idea Minerva, but that's not all, is it Albus?" questioned Lupin, his senses picking up additional tension in the Headmaster.

Gryffindor twinkling or not, Dumbledore had a distinct Slytherin deviousness about him as all present well knew.

Leaning forward with enthusiasm, Dumbledore set out his brilliant plan. "I want to hire someone with recent military experience, not just marching around and saluting mind you. Someone who has seen and participated in military sorties. I want to train our youth to be as efficient and self sufficient as any young soldier in the muggle world today." He gave them time to absorb what he just said.

"Of course, whoever is chosen must also be able to fit the bill as our Muggle Studies teacher. It wouldn't do to choose just a cutthroat assassin. This person will need to have credentials to be completely credible as a teacher." Dumbledore smiled at his trusted advisors in front of him.

Arthur recovered first. "Is it your intention to turn our children into some kind of…of Compactor group Headmaster? His voice betrayed his anxiety bordering on anger.

"I think you mean Commando group Arthur." Snape interjected. "I don't believe our Headmaster intends to turn Hogwarts into a military training ground." He averred

"No indeed, Arthur. My intention is to give our young people skills not taught in DADA. Teamwork, strategy, self-defence skills. I want to let them grow in the knowledge that they are capable of so much more than they might first think."

Dumbledore looked around the silent group in front of him. "And lastly, I want them to have discipline. Not the stuff of detentions and cancelled privileges. The true discipline of making hard choices and sacrifices. They don't have the luxury of learning how to make decisions based on life experience. Some of these young people may not live long enough to have any life experience. Let me give them as much ability as I can, so that they can live and curse us all for making their lives more difficult. Give them the tools to survive."

This was the Dumbledore they all admired and followed. This was the leader with vision.

Putting down his cup Lupin was the first to speak. "Alright, Albus, what do you need us to do."

"Splendid!" said the Headmaster. "What I thought we would do is create a position vacant listing to be advertised in the muggle manner. I have it on good authority that all muggles look for jobs on the World Wide Web."

"They use spiders for advertising in the Muggle world these days?" Asked an incredulous Minerva.

"No, no Minerva," answered Arthur, "The Web is a communication tool rather like a combination of fellytones and tellyvisions"

"Yes, quite" said the Headmaster. "To that end, we will draft a posting to be advertised at the appropriate place on the Infernal net"

"Internet." Interjected Snape

"And Arthur, you will find someone to write this on the computer thing." Dumbledore loved it when a plan came together and his twinkling became positively blinding today.

Severus Snape saw his life become a lot more difficult. And yes, that was definitely a migraine coming on. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Severus" he looked up to see McGonagall's concerned look. "Don't be so upset. This shouldn't make things any harder than they are today for you."

"You have no idea, Minerva." He replied, "You have no idea."

Phaelan finished packing her gear and looked around the cabin she shared with Lt. Cmdr. Alicia Ali. She had shared the quarters with Alicia since coming aboard but had not but a nodding acquaintance with her roommate. They did not have the same duty stations or shifts and only saw each other in passing. Phaelan briefly made her goodbyes, leaving a note on her roomies bed. She hoped whoever took over her bunk would be a better companion to Alicia.

After stopping by the Yeoman's office, Phaelan made her way to the Officers Mess to kill time until her flight took off. She thought she would catch a quick lunch not knowing when her travel plans would allow a time for a meal in the next 48 hours. She walked down the corridor leading to the mess going over in her mind the conversation she had with her REO.

_Earlier._

_Phaelan sat at the table with her RIO and explained what she had decided to do with her life and future._

"So, you're really going kid." Aaron looked at his friend and pilot, who was 6 months younger than he was, with such sad puppy dog eyes that Phaelan couldn't help but laugh.

"Shit, Goober, you'd think I had a terminal disease or something." Phaelan reached over and rubbed the short crew cut on her crewmates' head.

"I've just decided that my life is not here, Aaron." Phaelan tried to explain her decision without actually saying anything.

"I need to move on. Greener grass, clean slate and all those clichés." she knew she was making no sense but she no longer cared.

"Fuck, Deathangel, what kind of shit-for-brains aviator are they going to assign my ass to now?" Exclaimed the young Hotspur in front of her.

"Sweetie, just remember you're protecting their ass. "They're just driving and pointing the guns. Whoever it is had better treat you right or I'll come back and kick their butt." Phaelan reached across and squeezed his arm. "You'll do fine."

She stood up to leave. "Gotta' pack. See you before I leave, OK?"

_Now_

Phaelan had packed and requested a rating to move her gear to the loading area of the deck. She included her guitar with instructions to treat it carefully. Taking one last look around, she picked up her small personal kit and made her way to the flight deck.

"And where did you think you were going, Lieutenant Commander McKenzie?"

Phaelan turned to see her wingman Lt. Cmdr Shue standing glaring at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You got a problem Shue?" she asked.

"Yea, I got a problem with someone trying to sneak away with out a word of goodbye to her crewmates. I've got a problem with my wingman not telling me I'm gonna get a newbie to cover my six."

Her former messmates and flight crew stood behind Shue quietly listening to the exchange and Phaelan became aware of their stares.

"You know what really pisses me off though?" the taller man looked down belligerently at the shorter woman. "It really pisses me off you would leave…." he turned to a rating behind him and pulled out a gift, "And not take something to remember your friends by."

The CAG suddenly appeared and a voice called out "Attention" The entire crew became silent and snapped to attention.

"As you were." Called the senior officer.

"So, McKenzie, was it your intention to sneak away like a thief in the night?" asked the Boss.

"No sir. I just didn't expect anyone else to know, exactly." Phaelan didn't quite know what to make of what was happening.

"Well, you'd better do something to warrant this attention Miss McKenzie." CAG stepped back.

Phaelan began to say goodbye. "I've decided after some very long thought and many discussions with quite a few people, to take some time away from active duty. It's not been an easy decision but I think it's for the best." She felt tears coming and that would simply not be acceptable for Deathangel.

"I'll miss you all very much. I've been honoured to serve with you. Make sure to watch each other's six."

"Lieutenant Commander, your orders came through faster than anticipated. Your Mess had no notice prior to today that you would be leaving indefinitely. Nevertheless, they did manage in their usual underhanded, way to come up with a keepsake to remind you of your time with us. Open your presentation."

She smiled and opened the present. The gift was wrapped in paper featuring Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer.

"It was that or Baby Shower paper." called Goober.

Surrounded by an official Navy issue frame, was a picture portrait of the flight she had served with this past year. She realized they must have done this while she had been packing and that the processing of the picture had been done in the photo labs onboard PDQ (Pretty Damn Quick).

Phaelan hadn't realized the feelings she had engendered among her crewmates until now and the understanding was almost overwhelming.

"Be safe; don't do anything stupid to get yourselves hurt but most of all….look after each other. If you don't look out for your friends, what hope is there for the rest of the world. Thank you."

She ran out to the flight deck to board the STAL plane, which would take her to her new life. In an hour or so, she would be leaving the security she had known for 9 years, if you included her time at the Naval academy, and she was suddenly afraid.

It had taken several hours and more than a few arguments but the Ad Hoc hiring committee of Hogwarts had finally authored an advertisement for the vacancy of Muggle studies teacher.

"Positions Vacant – Teacher – Private Institution.

An exclusive specialty preparatory school has a current opening for a teacher of Modern History and Social Studies. The position will entail the instruction of a co-ed student body, between the ages of 11 & 18 years of age, in the recent history of the U.K, Western Europe and North America. In addition, the incumbent will be required to provide instruction regarding the social customs and morals of 20th Century culture in our global society.

In order to fulfill staffing requirements, the incumbent must also be qualified in physical fitness, martial arts and should have recent (within the past 2 years) active military experience. Employment would commence as soon as possible.

Please forward a C.V. to the e-mail address below, citing all relevant experience and credentials to attention Professor R. Lupin. Please use the word 'Hogwarts' in the subject line.

"Do you know how you're going to get this onto a computer, Arthur? Asked Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes, Minerva, I do actually." Arthur Weasley who was at first reticent to agree to this idea,

"Hermione Granger's parents have become friends of a sort with Molly and me since Ron and her first year. I'm sure if I ask, Mr. Granger will be happy to help."

Mr. Weasley turned to the Headmaster and asked, "Albus, for the e-mail address, you usually have to pick something you can identify easily with. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Oh, I'm not sure Arthur. How about something utterly non-muggle like Quidditch?" answered Dumbledore.

Since both parties were clueless as to the nuances of an e-mail address, the first e-mail address for Hogwarts became 'quidditchballs 3 at '. No one said wizards were tasteful.


	8. Chapter 2

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

A/N  
My first fic, Please read and review. Thank you to my reviewers you know who you are. We're not at Hogwarts yet - next chapter

Chapter 2

Phaelan had returned home to the US to tie up loose ends and begin her 3 weeks of shore leave before her official status change became effective. Much of her personal belongings had been stored at her grandparent's home in Maine. The rustic house had become hers when her grandmother passed away shortly after Phaelan's graduation from Naval College.

In the middle of May, with everything she thought she would need for her life in the UK packed in two large cases, Phaelan left to catch a MAT flight to London, England. Her father had bought a flat in London to stay at on his many business trips there. It didn't happen often but for now, Phaelan was thankful for her parent's affluence. She contacted the landlord and arranged to open the flat.

Arriving unceremoniously at the RAF base in East Anglia, she made her way to a taxi rank and hailed a cab. The London cabby with his usual banter tried to share the Knowledge with her which she let flow over her without comment.

"Pardon my being forward miss," started the cabby, "but you seem a mite quiet for someone comin' to London town?"

Phaelan realized the cabby had changed his usual patter and looked up. "Pardon?" she asked.

'I said, for someone coming to the most excitin' city in the world, you don't have much to say. You not lookin' forward to your time here or somethin'?" He looked in the rear-view mirror at his fare.

Phaelan laughed, "Nothing like that. I plan to make my home over here for a while. I've just got a lot to think about." She looked out the window at the passing River Thames. "I'm looking forward to opening a new chapter in my life."

"Well ducks," the cabby declared, "you couldn't have picked a better spot. London has some fin' for everyone. You wait and see."

The taxi pulled up at an upscale townhouse, which had been divided into separate flats.

"That's Fifteen pound forty five and I'll give you a hand wiv your luggage." The driver got out, lifted her cases to the front of the building, and rang the bell. Phaelan pulled out twenty pounds and paid her fare.

"Keep the change." She said.

"Thank you kindly miss and the best of luck." The cabby lifted his cap and returned to the taxi as the front door opened and the landlady met Phaelan.

"I'll have the porter take your luggage upstairs, Miss McKenzie. Welcome to London."

Phaelan followed the affable woman into the building suddenly tired and needing sleep.

Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin sat with the Headmaster in his office at Hogwarts. They made a dejected picture. They were each contemplating a glass of brandy, commiserating on their perceived failure.

"I don't think I've cast as many memory charms in such a short period of time to so many muggles." Began Lupin.

"Do you think we're asking for too much?" wondered Arthur, "After all, what use would a fighting soldier have for all that history and social science stuff. Too busy looking after his own backside."

"I always thought the great military leaders of our time were highly intelligent." Ruminated Lupin. "Lawrence of Arabia, Churchill, Schwarzkopf….."

"Stalin, Hitler, Tojo, Mao…"continued Dumbledore. "Let's not equate military prowess with civilized discourse and moral rectitude."

"I refuse to believe there is not someone who can fill the bill at our school." Declared the Headmaster.

"You know that SAS fellow was very promising." Offered Arthur.

"Remember what we found out though, Arthur?" Remus sat forward on his chair.

Dumbledore asked "What was that?"

"Turned out this fellow was a homosexual paedophile that got his jollies off watching little boys fellating each other." Averred Lupin.

"I doubt he would have lasted very long in Hogwarts with our Slytherins, eh?" Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses at his friends.

Lupin laughed, "I think there would be a few tricks some Slytherins I know could teach that pervert. Would have served him right if we'd have hired him." He snickered into his brandy snifter.

Arthur looked at his glass. "I think we've had enough of this stuff."

"Quite right," said Dumbledore, "let's continue until the end of term and see what happens, hmm?"

All parties agreed leaning back with satisfied brandy warmth blushing their cheeks

Phaelan settled into her English life. She had arranged with the RAF base at Mildenhall to set up her flying schedule and rented a car. She bought her first PC, setting up the internet immediately. The late spring weather was dry and pleasant, encouraging walks about the neighbourhood. She became familiar with local merchants and citizens.

As a child, Phaelan had accompanied her grandmother on shopping expeditions to buy wonderful fresh produce for the delicious meals her Savta made. Being from the Old Country meant Savta was used to cooking from scratch in the kosher style. Savta was her sanctuary. Her grandmother loved her unconditionally. She sang to the little girl, taught her about the Jewish religion and traditions, always reminding her it was their secret.  
She shared her knowledge of Hebrew, the Torah and Kabbalah.

Papa, father and mother insisted on the strict old style Catholicism being adhered to, always. Punishment for anything involved the strap and prayer. Even her Italian grandparents from her mother's side were of this miserable religion, which seemed to have no joy. The unrelenting demands of perfection made up Phaelan's life from birth to her teens. Even her home based education was governed by the rules. The only relief to her angst-ridden childhood was with her Savta and her kitchen.

After a satisfying afternoon of shopping, Phaelan returned home and stored her shopping away. Walking over to her sound system, she selected some Yanni to listen to. Edgy enough but soothing as well.

'Time to surf for a job' she thought to herself, as she logged on to her PC and brought up the browser. There were several sites and she had yet to hit them all. It wasn't as though a job was an immediate necessity. Her back pay and endowment from her parents' estate could support her quite comfortably for a while. There was simply an ingrained need to be useful left over from growing up in a house where everything was regimented – lessons, prayer, exercise, recreation, prayer, diet, etiquette.

While waiting for her online search to complete, Phaelan looked back over her growing years. It seemed as though she was always under someone else's control. Her opinion was never sought on anything. Elementary education was done at home with her mother and tutors. Excellence was the minimum standard. Private lessons in music, dance, swimming and figure skating. Ah, the bane of every poor little rich girl, everything she might dream of and more. Except, these were not Phaelan's dreams and she did not have the luxury of having a tantrum when she didn't get her way. Mother had a dream of a perfect child and Phaelan would fulfill that dream, regardless of the nightmares she lived. God help the daughter who disobeyed.

The search engine finally came up with a number of options of job sites. Perusing the list, she came across an address for exclusive private schools and quickly brought up the site.  
There were a number of jobs, many of which required previous teaching experience. Some schools needed teachers for subjects she was clearly not qualified to instruct. She continued down the list. The top listings, the most recent, had positions, which began in late august or early September. There were a couple for jobs over the summer months. One had looked quite promising with a lovely location on the Isle of Jersey. Phaelan became quite excited and clicked on the website link.

"No, definitely not" she thought. As uninhibited and laid back as a modern woman could possibly be, Phaelan could not see herself teaching in a nudist colony.

"I wonder who has the contract to provide sunscreen for that school," Phaelan mused, giggling inwardly.

She continued down the list, almost to the bottom and there right below the listing for a job in a girl's school in Libya was the one. It had been posted in May and so Phaelan wondered if perhaps it has already been taken. Maybe they had just forgotten to delete the ad. There it was in all its glory.

"Positions Vacant – Teacher – Private Institution.

An exclusive specialty preparatory school has a current opening for a teacher of Modern History and Social Studies. The position will entail the instruction of a co-ed student body, between the ages of 11 18 years of age, in the recent history of the U.K, Western Europe and North America. In addition, the incumbent will be required to provide instruction regarding the social customs and morals of 20th Century culture in our global society.  
In order to fulfill staffing requirements, the incumbent must also be qualified in physical fitness, martial arts and should have recent (within the past 2 years) active military experience. Employment would commence as soon as possible."

It was as if they had created the position just for her. She leaned forward to send her resume in reply feeling the excitement one might feel in knowing they were going to ace an exam as soon as they saw the first question. It took only a few clicks of the mouse to prepare the e-mail reply. She looked at the address line and frowned 'quidditchballs 3 at 

"What the hell was Quidditch" she wondered. "Must be one of those strange britishisms." She decided and filed it away in her Trivial Pursuit brain cell.

Send! There, it was done. Now, it was time to wait and see what the answer would be.

Phaelan walked over to her music collection and selected a tape of her favourite loud music. The Doobie Brothers, perfect! Pouring herself a nice strong drink, Captain Morgan's Navy rum and Pepsi, Phaelan began to dance around the flat. Life was looking up!

Dr. Granger DDS received another incoming notice to the odd address he had set up for Hogwarts. He had a scholar's understanding of what Quidditch was and knew Wizards held it in the same esteem as muggles did soccer. The balls3 he didn't get, ah well.

Arthur Weasley got a fellytone call from Hermione's father advising of the latest response to the job listing. The ministry maintained a phone for muggles to use when quick communication was necessary with the Wizarding community. An arrangement was made for Arthur to floo to the Granger's home that evening to pick it up. He loved visiting the Grangers home to see and experience the native muggles in their habitat. Not to mention the good single malt one might expect to be offered.

The owl tapped on the kitchen window to let Remus know he had mail. When the window was opened, the owl hopped in and extended his leg. Lupin fed the bird an owl treat and took the scroll. It was from Arthur telling him he was coming to Grimmauld place later that Friday evening with good news. Lupin hoped it was for the job but he was becoming doubtful of the odds of finding a candidate.

Late on Friday, the two men looked over the CV of the most recent applicant and for once, they felt there was some hope Dumbledore's plan would work.

"What do you think Remus?" asked Arthur, "Should we let Dumbledore know? This is by far the best letter we've yet received."

"Yes, I think this time we should let him know before we interview this person…did they say whether they were male or female?" wondered Remus looking over the page in front of him.

"No," replied Arthur, "Muggles aren't required to give that information nor their age or race. Something about equality and civil rights." At this, both men laughed. The concept of equality to wizards had more to do with how fast and how well you could use your wand and into which family you were born. Nepotism was alive and well in the Wizarding government.

"Never mind, I'll send an owl off to Dumbledore in the morning and you get Dr. Granger to reply with a date and time for our interview." Lupin decided.

"Right you are then," answered Arthur, "now where did you hide the Firewhiskey?" looking in all the usual hiding spots. Molly was forever finding and confiscating the stuff.

Saturday morning found Phaelan at the naval air base south of London for her session of flying. She needed to put in two hours per month to keep active. This was really no burden as flying was akin to breathing for her. It gave her a sense of freedom that is what had pulled her towards it in the first place. Phaelan's grandfather had given her flying lessons as a present just before he had suddenly died. She would be eternally thankful for the one gift.

After the flying session was over, she jumped in her car and returned home. There had been no answer to her job application so far and she had thought that perhaps there was no longer a job available. There had been no time to check her e-mail this morning and she hoped there may yet be a reply waiting.

Stopping off at a favourite restaurant, Phaelan picked up some Chinese take-away for lunch. The weather had turned and rain was threatening. Time to get home. She walked into her apartment throwing her keys on the kitchen counter. Picking up her Chinese food and chopsticks, Phaelan walked to her PC and logged on. Her e-mail indicated she had incoming mail. Popping some Lemon chicken into her mouth, she clicked her e-mail open. There it was a reply to her application. Putting down her container of food, she wiped her hands on her jeans.

The reply began:

"Greetings,

Thank you for your application for the position of Teacher of Modern History.

We have reviewed you current Curriculum Vitae and are most impressed with your qualifications. While never having held a position as teacher before, your experience would appear to be sufficient in other areas to overlook this lack.

To further assess your suitability and to provide you with any information you require regarding our institution, we request you to attend a personal interview with two of our faculty.

You are invited to meet with Prof. R. Lupin and Mr. A. Weasley at 10:00am on Thursday next, June 26, 1997 at 1313 Gandalf Lane, W.Biblios Book Exchange. Please mention you have an appointment regarding Hogwarts to the clerk in attendance.

We look forward to meeting you.

Regards

Pr.R. Lupin  
Hogwarts S.W.W"

"I got an interview, yes!" Phaelan pumped her fist in the air. "Wa Hoo!" She sat clapping like a 6 year old at a birthday party. If any who knew her were to see her, they would not have recognized the woman before them. Going to the music tapes she selected 'Celebrate' by Kool and the gang and played it loud. Singing at the top of her voice and dancing around the flat, Phaelan let go of some of the energy she had stored in expectation of a decline outright. Maybe with the kids, she could show that part of herself her grandmother loved. The funny, sarcastic, smart and talented person she was. It was time to come out of the cocoon and spread her wings. It was time.

Later that night, she lay in bed finding sleep elude her. She hadn't felt this nervous in years. She wished morning would come soon and in the mean time began to go over her interview in her mind. Somewhere in the process she finally fell asleep.

There was a figure; dark, just far enough away she couldn't make out any features. Then there was a voice 'I have waited, unknowing, for the part of me that is missing. We are of a kind. How great is the payment you seek? How will you barter?' The figure began to leave as she felt herself shout….

"Wait" she shouted herself awake. Just a dream. Phaelan turned and looked at the clock. Time to get up.

Albus Dumbledore looked over the CV handed to him by Remus.

"It certainly looks impressive." Said the Headmaster. "I wonder how someone with so much academic study would have been taken with the military. It would seem this person is a study in contrasts." He looked over his glasses at Remus and Arthur, "I wish we knew the gender and age of this person."

"In today's muggle society, that is not supposed to make much difference in selecting a candidate for a job." Arthur offered.

"You know that's not true, Arthur. I will admit that it will be the character of this person that will finally determine their qualification for the job. Whomever we chose must be able to command respect and loyalty. That usually comes with age." Dumbledore looked at the page in front of him once again. "I think I will ask Severus to perform Legilimency  
on our candidate."

"Albus, that is an extremely intimate and invasive thing to do to a stranger." Warned Remus.

"Be that as it may, Remus. If this person cannot endure this contact with one of our strongest allies, they will not likely have the fortitude to last against Deatheaters and Voldemort." Albus stood and walked to his window. "This muggle must be stronger than we are. They must have the strongest of convictions and the will to act on them. Indeed, the person we seek would be formidable in any situation. I fervently hope we've found our teacher."

Changing the subject slightly, Remus asked, "If we decide this person is truly a candidate, when did you want to schedule the meeting with you."

"You've decided that if the applicant seems suitable, that you will reveal Magic to them at your interview, is that correct? Asked Dumbledore.

"I should think that seeing their reaction to magic presented in this manner should reveal a great deal about them." Arthur nodded to Remus. "We'll do the usual spell to prevent any discussion of the school or magic outside the bookstore."

'Good luck, gentlemen" He said, "If all goes well, and I'll see you on Friday at 10:00am."

Thursday morning, Phaelan rose at 6:00am. The night before, she had gone through her wardrobe looking for something to wear for the interview. Being in the Navy had meant she didn't need a large selection of civvy outfits. In fact, most of her leave clothes were jeans, khakis, tee-shirts and the like.

When shopping, Phaelan had tended to go for a few quality pieces rather than a quantity of the latest fashion. Now, she wished she'd gone looking for something new. After showering, she agonized over her hair. Up or down. Severe or soft. God, she didn't want to look like an old schoolmarm but she did want an air of professionalism. Finally, she left in down and simply pulled the sides back in combs. Casual but practical, OK, now the clothes.

Black wool worsted with white shirt cuffs folded over the outer sleeves, NO! Dress of small floral print and matching cardigan. God no! I look like Maryanne from Gilligan's Island. Royal blue pantsuit with a light blue tank top, Hmm. Black dress boots and purse, OK. Savta's locket for luck. Finally, Phaelan stood back and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Jeez," she thought, "you'd think I'd never had a job interview before."

In reality, she'd never had one like this and consequently, she was scared stiff. She looked at her watch, 35 before 10:00am. The briefcase had been packed the night before with all relevant documents. Ready to go.

Taking a deep breath, Phaelan grabbed the briefcase, her purse and keys along with a map printed from the internet to find her way to the location of the interview. It turned out the shop wasn't far away and she made it there with 10 minutes to spare.

"Better early than late." She thought, "Makes a good impression."

She got out of the car and locked the doors. She looked up at the shop's exterior. It was old, very old and had not seen paint for a while. The windows were covered in the ubiquitous London grime and gave little away as to what the interior might be like.

Taking a deep breath, Phaelan opened the door to enter. She heard an old-fashioned bell tinkle to warn that someone had entered. There was no one behind the counter at the moment. Phaelan approached and placed her briefcase on the old wooden surface. Closing her eyes and inhaling, she was taken back to her childhood and her grandparent's library in Maine. This shop had the same scent of old books, a mixture of dust and old paper. It smelled like home.

"May I help you Miss?" An older man wearing what appeared to be a smoking jacket and skull cap had appeared behind the counter.

Phaelan blinked in surprise. "I'm here to meet some people from Hogwarts." She replied, pulling a print of the e-mail letter from her briefcase.

"That's alright Miss, you're expected. You're a couple of minutes early though." The old man looked at her expectantly. "Why don't you browse our selection of books while you wait." He offered. "Just don't touch the book if you hear it growl or see it move. You should be safe enough." He smiled.

Phaelan looked at the clerk thinking "Not all there." But said instead, "thank you."

She walked over to the book stacks and began looking at titles. The subject listed at the end of the shelves was History. Looking at the spines of the books, Phaelan began to frown. 'Goblins and Gold, a history of your monetary system.' And 'Great moments in the downfall of Grindelwald – an abridged history of the Wizengamut's overthrow of the dark lord.' She moved to the next row, Homes and Household. 'Basic charms for the newly wed,' and 'Renovate your home – keys to remove ghosts and ghouls.' Phaelan had a strange feeling creeping up her spine, her fight or flight instinct was coming on line.

Remus and Arthur had met at Grimmauld Place and apparated to the shop on Gandalf Lane. They appeared in the back alley and entered through the rear. Arthur went to the office they were using for the interviews to make it ready while Remus went into the front to meet the applicant.

"Has anyone shown up yet, Ivan?" asked Lupin.

"Yes." Replied the elderly shopkeeper. "Go look down in the H section, I haven't heard any screams yet." He turned away snickering to himself.

Remus went to the section the clerk had said the person had wandered into. There perched on a ladder was a young woman peering intently at the titles on the shelves. She was completely engrossed in her task and didn't notice the company in the aisle. Remus took the time to study the reactions of this woman to the books in front of her. Clearly she had looked at the titles and was a little confused but undaunted.

Phaelan had climbed the ladder to look at the titles on higher levels. 'Horrors overcome – Creatures not to be touched by you.' Phaelan reached out thinking to open the book, when the volume began to shake and growl. She pulled her hand away quickly.

"Hello." Said a gentle voice from in front of her. Phaelan drew her eyes away from the shelf to meet the brown eyes of a smiling man.

"Let me help you down." The man extended his hand and assisted her to the floor. "That book always had an inflated idea of itself." He commented calmly.

Phaelan didn't know what to make of him. She followed him out of the stacks towards the counter.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Remus Lupin. I am an erstwhile teacher at the school you've applied to and I have a long time connection there." Remus gently took her hand and shook it.

"How do you do." Replied Phaelan, still a bit shaken from her experience.

"Let's go into the back office and meet my friend. He will be completely overcome by you." Remus grinned in anticipation. "I don't think either of us was expecting anyone like you to apply for the job."

Remus led the way into a room at the back of the shop. Phaelan, with her briefcase firmly in hand, squared her shoulders and followed.

"I'd like to present Arthur Weasley, a member of the board of governors for the school."

Phaelan stepped forward and extended her hand. "How do you do Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur stood gaping at the vision in front of him. Here stood a lovely young woman, certainly no older than his eldest son. The picture didn't seem to fit the person described in the CV.

"Arthur?" prodded Lupin much to Phaelan's amusement.

"Oh! Yes of course. And you are?" Arthur looked to Remus.

"I didn't get your name yet, did I?" said Remus.

"Phaelan McKenzie." She replied, now feeling she had entered the Twilight Zone.

"That would be Lt. Cmdr Phaelan McKenzie?" asked Arthur.

"Yes" she replied "but I'm currently on reserve status awaiting my final discharge."

"Lt Cmdr P. A. S. McKenzie USN. Please, sit down. Tell me Lt Cmdr, how did one so young as you manage to garner such wide experience in so few years?" Remus had her resume in front of him. Her appearance and her CV hardly made any sense.

"I had the benefit of being home schooled by my mother and with tutors. I completed my elementary education before I turned 12." Phaelan cast back to her adolescence. "I was participating in elite sports by then and I was tutored in my secondary education while I traveled to competitions and exhibitions. There was little else to do, so I completed the required levels for high school graduation quickly, by 14 years old in fact."

"Indeed, Miss McKenzie, you had achieved two degree's before the age of 20." Wondered Arthur. "This is a huge accomplishment, is it not?'

"On the face of it, I suppose it appears so, but there is a great deal of history not covered in the resume which I am not prepared to go into." Phaelan was becoming uncomfortable with the discussion. "I have all the relevant certification and transcripts with me if you wish to confirm….."

"No, no, Miss McKenzie." Interjected Lupin, "We do not doubt your veracity, we are simply astounded by your accomplishments."

Mr. Weasley continued to look over the resume. "What exactly was your last assignment in the Navy, Miss McKenzie?" He was a bit confused over some of what he had read.

"I flew Tomcats off an aircraft carrier stationed in the Mediterranean for the past two years. I'm not permitted to say more than that, military secrets and all that if you know what I mean."

"Indeed," answered Remus, "Tomcat, Miss McKenzie?"

"An F14D jet fighter capable of Mach 2.3……" Phaelan stopped at the looks of confusion on the faces of the men before her. "A really fast jet plane that was based on a really big ship with a airstrip on the deck."

"Ah." Responded Lupin.

"Why don't we get on to what our school stands for and what is required of the faculty," suggested Arthur. He turned to Remus with a knowing look.

"Yes, of course Arthur." Remus looked at the young woman in front of him with consideration. "Hogwarts is a coed boarding school which caters to students from a very elite stratum of society. The faculty is expected to live at the school for the better part of the school year."

"I had expected as much. I would need one day off a month to fulfill my reservist obligations," Answered Phaelan. "Would that be a problem?'

"I shouldn't think so Miss McKenzie." Replied Mr. Weasley. "The teachers are allowed time off after all."

"I have one last question if I may….what exactly makes your student body so unique?" she asked.

Remus thought about his answer carefully. They hadn't got this far in an interview before. There was something about this girl that caused him to trust her and he decided to take the plunge.

"For someone like yourself, there would need to be a period of orientation in order for you to become comfortable with our institution and for the staff to become accustomed to you. Not only that, there would be a need for special accommodation for someone like yourself to…..live and participate fully at the school." Remus sat back and observed the woman in front of him.

This answer struck Phaelan as odd and she said as much. Arthur and Remus exchanged looks.

"Miss McKenzie, when you were very young, did your parents tell you wondrous stories of witches and wizards, good and bad who had fantastic powers and abilities?" asked Arthur

Phaelan who had very little in the way of fantasy allowed as a child, remembered her Savta's tales of the Kabbalah and answered "Yes, I remember some."

"What if we were to tell you, such things actually existed?" asked Remus.  
Phaelan sat back in her chair and pondered the books she had just browsed.

"Are you thirsty, Miss McKenzie," Asked Arthur. He reached into his sleeve, withdrew a slender piece of wood, and waved it over the desk. A complete tea service appeared on the surface.

"Accio book." Called Remus.

Before she could turn her head, a large book flew past her head and landed in Remus' hand.

"It's real." Whispered Phaelan. "There is real magic in the world, it's not fantasy is it?"

This was not the reaction either of the wizards expected. Before them sat a young woman with tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked up at them with a plea in her eyes.

"Please tell me this is real? Please tell me she wasn't wrong all those years ago?"

Remus came around the table to Phaelan's side and knelt.

"Who was she?" he asked gently while he passed a handkerchief to her.

"When I was very young, my grandmother told me tales of her grandfather. About how he could walk through walls and make objects appear and disappear." She wiped her face and blew her nose. "I had thought, as I got older, she had created fairy tales for me. Now looking back on it, she was trying to teach me something."

Remus returned to his side of the table.

"Savta told me her grandfather was part of the Kabbalah. I knew he was a Rabbi but being catholic and very young, I thought the Kabbalah was like the Vatican or something. I've not really thought about it since then." Her tears had stopped.

'Miss McKenzie, it is possible that your great, great grandfather was a Wizard and it may be possible to confirm this for you. Many Muggles are related to witches or wizards and don't know it." Arthur was amazed at how easily this woman had accepted magic. It was as if she was waiting to hear about it all her life. Perhaps she was.

"What is a Muggle?" Phaelan asked.

"A Muggle is a person who is neither witch nor wizard and whose parents were not magical." Answered Lupin.

"So, then. We need you to meet with the Headmaster and some other faculty members Miss McKenzie." Arthur had steered the meeting back to business.

"Yes," said Lupin, "Are you available tomorrow to visit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for another interview? We are anxious to have you begin your orientation if you are accepted." Remus had already accepted her as the one in his mind.

"Yes, that would be fine. What time?" she asked.

"Well the interview is at 10:00 am but it will be in Scotland so we'll need a few minutes to travel." Answered Arthur.

"Scotland is over 400 miles away." Stated an incredulous Phaelan. "I'd need to get a flight tonight."

Both men chuckled. "Don't worry Miss McKenzie, just be here for 9:30 tomorrow and we'll be there in plenty time." Answered Remus.

"Do you still have your Navy Uniform?' asked Arthur.

"Yes, why?" Phaelan asked.

"I think that it might make quite an impression if you wear it tomorrow." Arthur had a mysterious smile on his face.

"Yes, indeed." Agreed Lupin. "Let me see you to your car." He rose and walked to the door ready to see her out.

Picking up her briefcase Phaelan turned to Arthur Weasley and asked, "Will you both be there tomorrow?"

"We will escort you Miss McKenzie. You've no reason to be concerned." Arthur answered. Phaelan nodded and walked to the door with Remus.

Lupin led her out of the shop to her car and stood behind her. He looked around before pulling out his wand and muttering an incantation. Phaelan felt a tingling sensation pass over her. She turned and saw Remus tucking away his wand in his sleeve.

"What did you do?" she was clearly disturbed.

"Just taking a small precaution, Miss McKenzie. It wouldn't do to have our secrets shared with just anyone. Try to say Hogwarts, Miss McKenzie?"

Phaelan opened her mouth to comply. "Hoooomefries…..Hogtttttttied…….HHow did you do that?" she finally asked.

"Oh, it's magic," Remus smiled, "One more thing, you shouldn't bring your car tomorrow. We don't know how long you'll be gone and I'd hate to see you get a fine. Until tomorrow Miss McKenzie."

"Until tomorrow, Professor." Phaelan climbed into her car and returned home.

After meeting with Phaelan, Arthur and Remus apparated immediately to Hogwarts. They were anxious to share with the Headmaster and the committee, the news that they had found a viable candidate for the position. While walking from the apparation point to the office, they had agreed that the gender and age of the young woman should be kept secret until she was finally introduced. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day to say the least.

Phaelan entered her flat still reeling from the revelations of her past hour. She changed out of her business attire into shorts and crop top; there was no air-conditioning in the flat. Walking out to the roof top patio from her bedroom, she sat in the shade still afforded by a taller neighboring building and contemplated what her decision would wrought.

"Oh, Savta, you tried to tell me but I was too young. How I wish you were here today. I would plead; beg for these people to let you see their world." Phaelan's memories swirled around in her mind. Moments in time coming forward, unbidden, to remind her vividly of the happy times spent in Maine.

The more she contemplated on her decision, the more Phaelan wondered about the motivations of the people looking for someone like her.

"Why would people with such power need someone who is so much weaker, to teach their children?" she pondered. "There is more to this than what is on the face of it."

Phaelan may be young in years but she had experienced enough manipulation in her life to be skeptical of every situation, wary of every friendly face.

Tomorrow promised to be interesting to say the least.

Later that evening, Severus sat pondering the meeting from earlier that day. He knew that the Headmaster's proposal had merit but the thought of bringing a muggle into the fold caused him no end of torment. It wasn't that muggles were incapable by any means but when confronted by the powers of combined dark wizards, the muggles had nary a chance to protect themselves. He knew of no muggle invention that could deflect magic. It felt like one more burden added to his already heavy load.

Snape went to bed hoping sleep would remove his headache. He tossed and turned but sleep eluded him. He began to work through what he would suggest to the headmaster as appropriate questions for the applicant and somewhere during the process he fell asleep.

There was a figure; dark, just far enough away he couldn't make out any features. Then there was a voice 'I have waited, unknowing, for the part of me that is missing. We are of a kind. How great is the payment you seek? How will you barter?' The figure began to leave as he felt himself shout….

"Wait" he shouted himself awake. Just a dream. Snape turned and looked at the clock. Time to get up.


	9. Chapter 3

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

A/N  
My first fic, Please read and review. Thank you to my reviewers you know who you are. We're finally at Hogwarts and the Ad Hoc committee is in for a surprise. Phaelan is not quite what they expected. Let me know if I should continue this story because it takes a lot of energy out of a middle aged business analyst. The next chapter is ready and a bit angsty and funny if you want it. Some feed back please, good or bad.

Phaelan entered her flat still reeling from the revelations of her past hour. She changed out of her business attire into shorts and crop top; there was no air-conditioning in the flat. Walking out to the roof top patio from her bedroom, she sat in the shade still afforded by a taller neighboring building and contemplated what her decision would wrought.

"Oh, Savta, you tried to tell me but I was too young. How I wish you were here today. I would plead, beg for these people to let you see their world." Phaelan's memories swirled around in her mind. Moments in time came forward, unbidden, to remind her vividly of the happy times spent in Maine as a child.

The more she contemplated on her decision, the more Phaelan wondered about the motivations of the people looking for someone like her.

"Why would people with such power need someone who is so much weaker, to teach their children?" she pondered. "There is more to this than meets the eye."

Phaelan may be young in years but she had experienced enough manipulation in her life to be skeptical of every situation, wary of every friendly face.

Tomorrow promised to be interesting to say the least.

Phaelan again wakened early to prepare for her upcoming ordeal. It was easier than the previous day, in that she knew what her appearance would be. Arising and dressing in uniform had become second nature to her and afforded no stress.

After ensuring everything was still in order in her briefcase, Phaelan allowed herself a moment to relax. Walking to the refrigerator, she had thought to have a light breakfast. Yogurt, cheese or eggs, the very thought curdled her stomach. What time was it? She looked at her watch. It was just 8:00 am.

"OK, I have time to go to the coffee shop." She decided.

Gathering her briefcase and purse together, she headed out the front door. Starbucks had just opened an outlet in the yuppie neighbourhood and the thought of an iced latte was enticing. She picked up the morning rag and looked at the headlines. 'Mysterious fire engulfs seniors home.' 'Search for young teens continues.' Phaelan was often amused by British journalism. It was as much hard news as it was sensationalism. So it was that she was not surprised by the main news headline 'I felt my soul being sucked out through my mouth,' accompanied by the appropriate picture of the hapless victim of the attack. Phaelan snickered to herself as she sipped on the icy beverage enjoying the morning sunlight upon the patio.

Arthur and Remus met together in the back office of the store awaiting the arrival of the next best thing to hit the Wizarding world since the Firebolt.

"How do you think this should go?" Arthur, for all his enthrallment with the Muggle world, was not innovative in his approach to any challenge.

"I think we should just introduce her and be done with it Arthur." Remus was looking forward to the upcoming meeting.

"Don't you think that Dumbledore will know what we're planning before we step foot in his office?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. He was convinced of Dumbledore's omniscience.

"Relax, Arthur. He knows we're bringing someone. As much as the Headmaster may think he's forward thinking; and given how old he is, that's not so far fetched; he's not likely to think of a woman for the job. He won't be looking past the part that we've arrived with said applicant safely." Remus poured tea for each of them.

"But, Remus, she's an American and young to boot. I wonder if what we're asking is fair or right." Arthur was thinking once more of his own family.

"It comes down to the committee and her in the long run Arthur. Let's wait and see." Remus looked at his watch and it was 9:25am.

Phaelan stepped out of the taxi in front of the dilapidated bookstore at 9:28am. The cabby had a dickens of a time finding the place. Paying the fare, Phaelan looked at herself in the storefront, pulled back her shoulders and straightened her cover (hat).

"By the left, quick march." She thought, as she strode forward and opened the door to a possible future.

"Good Morning Miss, the gents are waiting for you in the back room." The elderly clerk pointed to the doorway she had passed through the day before.

Phaelan walked past and entered the same room she had first met the wizards. Prof. Lupin and Mr. Weasley were there. She suddenly felt a huge knot of nerves take up residence in her stomach.

"Good morning Miss McKenzie." A smiling Mr. Weasley came forward extending his hand.

"I'm so glad you came, Miss McKenzie." Prof. Lupin also walked towards her but he seemed to sense her trepidation.

"Don't be afraid Miss McKenzie; there is no one who you will meet today who wishes you any harm." Lupin took her hand in his and held it. "Perhaps if you were to call us by our given names?"

"Yes, of course. Please, call me Arthur." Mr. Weasley looked with anticipation at the young woman.

"Arthur." Phaelan was still unsure of her status in all of this.

"And, please call me Remus." Lupin had still not let go of his hold on her hand and looked for her reaction.

"Remus." The soft brown eyes of the man holding her hand calmed her somewhat. "Please, call me Phaelan."

"Thank you Phaelan. Well we'd best be on our way; the port key is set for 9:45am." Said Arthur.

Looking at her watch, it read 9:43 but Phaelan had no clue what a port key was.

Arthur pulled out a container with the words McDonald's scribed across the top. To Phaelan, it looked like a piece of trash.

"It's all we had available on short notice I'm afraid." Said Arthur in an apologetic voice.

"Just hold on with one hand Phaelan and we'll be on our way." Instructed Remus.

Incredulous, Phaelan reached out and took a hold of one side of the garbage. Almost immediately it felt as if someone had hooked her on a fishing line from behind her bellybutton. She was vaguely aware of motion whirling past her for a few seconds and then the world suddenly stopped…. or maybe it was her. She had lost her footing when they arrived outside the gates to Hogwarts and was in an undignified sprawl on the ground. Phaelan was never so glad to not have eaten anything for breakfast. Even flying school had never left her feeling so disoriented.

Remus reached down to help a very dizzy Muggle to her feet. Arthur picked up her hat and briefcase. Phaelan looked around from her seat on the ground, completely confused.

"That was a port key." Remus explained. "We use it to travel between two points, fairly far apart, but in the same country, quickly. It leaves you a little dizzy if you're not use to it."

"That's an understatement." Thought Phaelan.

Arthur was brushing off her hat and assessing any damage to her. "Are you alright then?" he asked.

Rubbing her backside under cover of brushing off her skirt, she replied, "I think so."

"Best get a leg on then." Remus called over his shoulder, turning to walk towards the iron gates, flanked by great statues of …..Hogs.

Passing through the gates, Phaelan got her first glimpse of the castle that was Hogwarts. She stopped, staring open mouthed, in awe at the wonder before her.

"You should see it at night time." Arthur watched the young woman, remembering his first time seeing the castle. "Come along, we don't want to be late." Her took her arm and urged her along.

In the castle at the same moment, the remaining members of the ad hoc hiring committee were assembling in the Headmasters office. Tea and refreshments had been provided for the frazzled professors who had just seen off the students for the summer break. There were no students in school over the summer this year, for a change. That would make it easier for the new Muggle teacher to become acquainted with the quirks of Hogwarts without the further risk of being hexed as a joke by one of the bored adolescents.

"If we accept this Muggle, we'll need to make some accommodation for their lack of magic Albus," noted a concerned Minerva. "After all, there are some things we take for granted like knowing how to light a fire or a candle."

"Everyone who comes to Hogwarts to stay has a period of adjustment, Minerva. The castle has a personality of its own. You know that." The Headmaster paused to scoop several spoonfuls of sugar into his tea making his staff grimace.

Sitting back he continued, "I'm sure we will come to a workable solution between ourselves and the castle elves that will allow the new professor as almost as much freedom as we have to do our jobs."

Snape snorted into his cup, "I doubt that will deter some of our more determined mischief makers from trying to make their life miserable. It's hardly a fair fight." He had been thinking of his own Slytherins but that didn't rule out miscreants in the other houses.

"Yes, well, let's hold our judgement on that until after we meet this person. Best to fit a solution to a problem known to exist rather than assume problems not yet arisen." Albus looked at his clock, which had just chimed. "Ah, they're all here. Enter." He called and the gargoyle door swung open below.

Phaelan had passed through the courtyard with its water fountain spattering in the sunlight. She entered the main hall through the great front doors and stopped to get her bearings. Truly, she hadn't known what to expect but this was becoming a sensory overload; she needed to catch her breath.

"Remus, Arthur, a moment please." A gasping Phaelan asked. "Why haven't I heard of this place before?"

Remus was becoming concerned watching the flushed young woman. "We prefer to keep Hogwarts out of the public eye for the safety of the students," he replied. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Phaelan answered, "just a little overwhelmed."

"Hogwarts'll do that to you" replied Arthur. "We should get on."

They continued up the stairs and along the hallway leading to the headmaster's office. Phaelan was amazed at the artwork and statuary, not to mention architecture she saw in passing. They stopped in front of what appeared to be a stone gargoyle. Phaelan gaped as it spoke in a deep voice. "Password."

"Sugar Quills." Called out Remus and the statue swung open to reveal a spiral staircase.

Arthur led the way, followed by Phaelan then Remus. Phaelan was surprised to note the stairs acted like an escalator.

"Ready?" Remus asked with a raised brow at the top of the landing.

"As I'll ever be." Came her answer.

Remus opened the door and entered in front of her effectively hiding her from view.

"Good Morning all." He called, "It's my pleasure to introduce Lt Cmdr. McKenzie United States Naval Reserve." He gestured her in to the office and stood aside to let her enter.

She was vaguely aware of Arthur stepping in behind her and closing the door. In front of her was the most amazing character she had ever met. Resplendent in burgundy and gold robes, reminiscent of a costume in a medieval movie, was an ancient man who was now standing and offering his hand.

"Lt. Cmdr. Phaelan McKenzie, It's my pleasure to introduce Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Remus bowed formally introducing her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss McKenzie. It's a pleasure to meet you." Taking her hand, Albus tried to hide the shock that had crossed his face.

There, before the ad hoc hiring committee, stood a young American woman, smaller than everyone else present. Her neat Navy uniform topped off with her tightly bound hair and rigid stance did little to assuage the feeling that one of the school's students had been called to the office for discipline.

Remus and Arthur stood back taking in the reactions from the other three members of the committee in the room. Albus, who had at first stared open mouthed, had recovered and was giving both of them reproving looks. Minerva, the poor woman, had gasped and grabbed at the broach pinned at her neck. Snape, true to form, was standing at the back in the shadow of the window. His face did not reveal his inner feelings. Only his scowl deepened indicating his concern.

"Miss McKenzie, may I call you Phaelan?" the Headmaster asked, the twinkling returning to his eyes.

"Yes, of course Headmaster." She replied.

Snape noticed that she did not seem to have the Midwestern nasal tones, the southern drawl or New York accent. That was a plus.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of my staff here. This is Minerva McGonagall, deputy head-mistress, professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor house." The Headmaster indicated the older woman on his right. Phaelan stepped forward and shook her hand.

"How do you do Miss McKenzie." Minerva was politely reserved. Phaelan noticed the Scots accent.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm pleased to meet you." Phaelan blurted out.

"And this is Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House." The Headmaster indicated the tall dark forbidding man to his left and behind.

He made no move to shake hands but he bowed formally,"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss McKenzie." His voice seemed modulated and controlled but oddly familiar; she wanted to hear him speak again.

"Professor Snape. Is it possible I may have seen you before?" she had to ask.

"I find that highly unlikely, Miss McKenzie." Snape kept his tone haughty but he was taken by her voice. It was familiar.

"Well, now that the introductions are over, let's all sit down and chat a bit, shall we?" said Dumbledore.

'The Headmaster seems amiable enough, if a little…..eccentric,' thought Phaelan.

"As you are aware, we had left the preliminaries of our search for a new teacher to Remus and Arthur. These two gentlemen are undoubtedly, fine judges of character, otherwise; we would never have trusted them to find a suitable candidate." Albus looked over his glasses at the two men sitting behind her. His hint of irritation did not escape Phaelan's attention.

"We have, of course reviewed your CV; I believe you call that a resume in America. Quite impressive for one so young, Miss McKenzie." The Headmaster's scrutiny was now focussed on her. "Please, tell us something about your early years Phaelan? Where and when were you born? Where did you receive your primary schooling?"

"I was born in the US, Texas to be exact. My parents were graduate students at Texas A&M University. My mother studied Philosophy with a minor in Mathematics and father studied Chemical engineering with a minor in physics. I was born in 1970, I'm 27 years old, or at least I will be in December." Taking a deep breath she continued. "I was home schooled for most of my life, either by my parents, mostly my mother or by tutors. When I was studying a subject my mother felt she was weak in, I had a tutor."

"How then did you achieve such academic accomplishments while still so young?" Minerva queried. "You appear to have earned more than one degree yourself."

"Home schooling let me progress at my own rate and I was studying at a college level at 14. I received my first degree at 16." Phaelan appeared almost apologetic at her results. "I have all my transcripts here." She reached into her briefcase and removed a small binder, which she passed to the headmaster.

Dumbledore opened the binder and briefly perused the contents before passing it back to Snape.

"You are apparently proficient in a number of languages, Miss McKenzie." How have you achieved such ability?"

"My mother felt every young woman should be conversant in French. She herself was from Italian roots and I came to know the language in growing up with it. My maternal Grandmother was Jewish and taught me Hebrew"

Professor Snape then spoke up asking "Hal tatakalum Al Arabiah?" to which Phaelan answered "Baa'ref Arabee, Na'am" (Do you speak Arabic? I speak Arabic, yes.)

"Lemaza (why)" he asked.

"It was required for work I was involved in for the Armed Forces in the US. I find it very rude to speak in a language that not everyone may be conversant in, Professor." Came her taut reply.

"Please Miss McKenzie, do continue. What were your major accomplishments during your time as a scholar and how did you come to join the Navy?" Dumbledore quirked his eyebrows and looked at her over the half-moon spectacles.

Taking a deep breath, Phaelan began her narrative being interrupted frequently by, Albus, Minerva and on one instance by Remus, for clarification and probative questions. There were questions from Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Lupin testing her knowledge of Languages, French, Italian, Latin, Hebrew and Arabic. Then came the questions about history and social studies. On and on about every subject she had ever studied. She felt she was justifying and explaining every decision she had made from the age of 15 on to these relative strangers. It was exhausting.

In the meantime, Severus sat back, looking at her transcripts and listening. He was impressed by the quality and variety of her study, having put some time himself into courses in a Muggle college. Fine arts mostly, but some science too. He looked up at the young woman in the hot seat. It appeared the subject under scrutiny was becoming agitated. Her voice was becoming tense and her manner more than a little annoyed after more than an hour of questioning.

"This should be interesting." He thought and sat back in anticipation.

Finally, Phaelan, having endured enough interrogation for a score of jobs, lost her temper. She abruptly stood and slammed her hand onto the centre of the Headmaster's desk causing several items to jump.

"Enough! You've asked more questions of me and inquired into my motivations more than the National Security agency did back in the US. What the hell is going on here? Why am I here? What is it you're not saying old man? It's my turn for some answers. Now!" Phaelan was furious.

"Miss McKenzie, please calm yourself, we mean you no harm here. All your questions will be answered." Dumbledore was looking into her eyes clearly trying to regain the upper hand but she was having none of it. Her outburst had startled everyone in the room. Save for Severus Snape that is.

"You're damn right and the answers had better start coming now. Why are you hiring a Muggle military veteran?" Phaelan had begun to pace.

'Sit down Miss McKenzie. Please." Began Dumbledore.

"Start talking old man, I have no more patience." Phaelan was a long way from being placated.

"We, the Wizarding community, are a microcosm of society at large. We have our own ruling body, our own laws and our own culture. There is little that makes us different from any other society save for our magic. The majority of our people are decent, hard working folk but there are some who seek to change the status quo of our world." Dumbledore indicated the chair Phaelan had been seated on with his hand and rose from his own seat to cross to the front of his desk.

Accepting the silent invitation, Phaelan lowered herself to the chair and watched while the Headmaster considered how best to begin.

"Witches and Wizards are either born to this world or they find their way to us from the world of Muggles. A child with magic may be born to parents who are a witch and wizard but they may also be born to parents who have absolutely no magic in the family. Sometimes, the child will be born to parents of whom, one might have magic while the other nothing." He looked at the young woman seated in front of him. Dumbledore rarely underestimated anyone's intellect and he knew that this feisty young woman was a match for anyone he knew, in intelligence.

"Being as human as any Muggle, Witches and Wizards may fall prey to prejudices and bigotry. Some of this intolerance is peculiar to our culture. Moreover, while you may regard the ability to cast spells and charms to change and shape the world to your needs as a guarantee of a life of luxury, nothing could be farther from the truth. To live in our world one still requires money and for some, the lure of wealth and power is difficult to resist. No different from your experience, I daresay." Dumbledore stopped and regarded Phaelan's reactions to his speech.

"That lesson in civics and ethics, as interesting as it is, still does not explain your advertisement. What does this mean to me?" Phaelan asked again. She had a feeling the answer would be less than comforting.

"For a number of years, the Wizarding community in the UK and certain parts of Europe have been immersed in a conflict caused by the rise of a dark Wizard by the name of Voldemort." Dumbledore looked around the room at the other staff members who had flinched at the name. "The very mention of his name causes powerful witches and wizards to have pause. His rise to power has been gradual, but steady over the past 17 years. Unfortunately, his number of followers grows through either the crass greed of some or the subjugation and intimidation of others. To all who cross his path, there is the danger of torture, death or worse for themselves and their families. He cares little if they are adult or child."

Looking at the Headmaster's face Phaelan could see the embers of anger behind the benevolent visage he portrayed.

"What about your government? What have they done to stop this tyrant?" after asking the question, Phaelan felt a chill settle over the room. This appeared to be the crux of the problem.

"Alas, our Minister of Magic, the titular head of our government, has declined to accept the imminent downfall of our society. He believes the danger to be a minor hiccup in his tenure as Minister."

A loud snort was heard from the corner where Prof Snape was seated. "Bloody bollocks of the man. He refuses to see anything if doesn't have galleons pouring out of its arse. They've bought him off, pure and simple. Don't water it down, Albus." Severus was standing now, his feelings obvious upon his face.

"Yes, be that as it may, Severus. We have no tangible evidence that cannot be disproved once revealed. We must tread carefully there. You know that." The Headmaster answered with an impatient gesture.

This was an old argument it seemed to Phaelan.

"Hogwarts is the one place in the UK where we can, somewhat covertly, organize the resistance to this madman. Many of our senior students and recent graduates are involved in doing just that. What they are lacking is formal tactical and guerrilla training." With that, Dumbledore returned to his seat and looked at Phaelan over his specs once again.

Everything fell into place for the Navy Officer. She voiced her understanding. "You want me to train your students and others to be a militia. My cover would be the teaching position at the school. How old?" Phaelan felt a cold fist pushing into her gut as she waited for an answer.

Remus walked to the centre of the room. "The students who form the current militia, as you call it are 17 and 18 years old. The graduates are of course older. In the next school year, we may have some 16 year olds who will want to join us."

Minerva spoke again, "It is shameful that we look to children to fight a war they had no part in making. We've already lost too many." She fell silent, tears making their way down her cheeks.

No one else spoke a word. All were waiting for her choice, for it had to be made here, now.

Closing her eyes, Phaelan looked inwardly. Old memories began to swirl behind her closed eyes. Sounds, smells, faces…..childish smiling faces on the bodies of boy soldiers. Women and girls too young to have menses, stacked in warehouses for men's pleasure and later to share a common grave.

"Will I have assistance?" she asked in a suddenly quiet voice.

"We, all of us here and many others will be there to support you. You would not be alone in this. You would be the fuse to light the cannon. It still takes a team to load and aim." Dumbledore waited.

Phaelan stood, walked to the window behind her and looked out over the ruggedly beautiful Highland landscape. The sunrise was always perfect. Man always managed to fuck everything else up; even in the land of Once Upon a Time.

Her choice was made. "I accept."


	10. Chapter 4

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

A/N  
My first fic, Please read and review. Thank you to my reviewers you know who you are. We're finally at Hogwarts and the Ad Hoc committee is in for a surprise. Phaelan is not quite what they expected. I was going to hold off posting the next chapter but I couldn't resist. This won't be a short story; I like to develop characters and plot lines. I just hope you're laughing a bit at some of the situations. I wish I was an artist to draw some of the scenes as I picture them in my mind.

An audible exhalation of breath was heard around the room. Almost everyone had held their breath waiting for her answer. Albus closed his eyes sitting back in his chair for a moment. Snape turned and looked out the window immediately behind him knowing what was yet to come.

Standing, Arthur Weasley stepped over to Phaelan,"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss McKenzie. I'm sure you'll be very successful and rewarded by your time with us. I expect I shall see you again soon." He made ready to leave.

"You won't stay to lunch with us Arthur?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I'd best get back to the Ministry. I've left them a bit short of late. Good day all." Arthur called as he tipped his hat.

"Well, I'm staying for lunch," decided Lupin, "I think I'll go see Hagrid for a bit first." Turning to Phaelan he took her hand, "I'm so pleased you've accepted Miss McKenzie. I was sure you were the one, thank you for proving me right." With a nod, he also left the room.

"Well, I'd best see the elves about readying the chambers for Miss McKenzie. Are you a morning person or evening person Miss McKenzie?" Minerva asked.

"I'm not sure Professor, why?" Phaelan was confused.

"Do you prefer the sunrise or the sunset or have you no preference?" Minerva clarified.

"The sunrise I guess." What a strange question thought Phaelan.

"Good." Was Minerva's reply. "We have extra east facing windows available for you. We can move them right away.

"My room will be in the East wing of the castle then?' asked Phaelan.

"Not necessarily, Miss McKenzie. Probably just your window. It's warmer to have an interior room without any cold exterior walls. Just leave it to me and the elves." Minerva walked over to her and patted her hand. Phaelan missed the look Minerva shot at the two men remaining in the room.

Sitting bemused at what Professor McGonagall had said, Phaelan wondered at the world she had some upon.

"Now, Phaelan, we have some paperwork to complete. Bureaucracy exists everywhere, I'm afraid." Albus was pulling out scrolls of parchment from his desk. "Professor Snape will witness for us." He looked over at the young woman sitting in front of him. She seemed a little dazed.

"This is for a bank account to be opened on your behalf at Gringotts. Your salary will be deposited there automatically. Transfers are possible between your Muggle account and Gringotts at your discretion."

Two scrolls were presented to her to sign, one for the Bank and one for the School. The tall dark wizard witnessed both. One of the scrolls promptly rolled itself up and disappeared with a pop.

"That copy has gone to the bank." Advised Dumbledore seeing her gaze. "Your key will be delivered by Monday."

"Hmm," thought Linda, "Wizarding fax machine."

"This is your contract, Phaelan, please read it though carefully before you sign." Dumbledore handed her a larger scrolled filled with elaborate writing.

It seemed fairly standard. In fact it was very much like the contract she signed when she joined the Navy, including the part about secrets and loyalty.

"Headmaster," she began, "I must put in 2 hours per month to fulfill my Reservists contract with the Navy. It can be done on weekends. Will that be a problem?"

"I shouldn't think so. You will know in advance when you will be gone, Yes?" Albus asked.

She nodded her assent and looked again to the parchment.

Taking the unfamiliar quill in her hand, she began to sign the contract. Unnoticed, Snape had moved to stand behind her. As soon as she had set the quill down, Phaelan felt her left wrist grabbed and held firmly in the tall man's hand.

"What are you doing?" she sputtered, surprised at the action.

Holding her hand directly over the contract, Snape wielded a finely honed athame (a sacred knife) and cut the palm of her hand. Letting the blood at first, drip onto the parchment below, he then placed her hand palm down onto the contract placing his own hand firmly on top of her wrist. Putting away the knife, Snape then pulled out his wand as did Dumbledore coming to his feet.

Placing his hand atop Phaelan's fingers, Dumbledore intoned. "Miss Phaelan Anya Sophia McKenzie, by all the elements, I invoke the powers of the four founders of Hogwarts to witness the binding of your being through this contract to the school. You will protect and nurture the students in your charge. You will defend the castle to the best of your ability. You will forswear fealty and loyalty to any entity real or ethereal that would negate this binding. You will swear this on your soul and by any higher being you hold holy. If you agree, you may so indicate by saying, I so swear."

Phaelan was spellbound, literally, by the oath intoned but she answered "I so swear," in a quiet voice.

In unison, Dumbledore and Snape intoned, "So Mote it be." Each made a motion with their wands and the Crest of Hogwarts appeared briefly on the back of the hand Phaelan had pressed to the contract.

The two men released her hand. As she turned it over, she noted that the cut had healed without a trace. She suddenly felt a warmth radiate outwards from her core and perspiration beaded on her brow.

"Now, Phaelan," began Albus, his voice deceptively quiet, "I want you to think of your all your missions you participated in while on active duty….all of them. Try to remember what you hated, what you most feared and what your reactions to them consisted of. Try to remember all the things you wish you could go back and change in your life. You needn't speak; just run them through your minds eye."

Phaelan, who was still off balance from the oath, found her thoughts flowing through the paths suggested by the Headmaster. Somalia, Bosnia, Iraq, Rwanda……….

Snape had still stood behind her after the oath and now moved quietly around her to sit closely to her right.

In a soft almost hypnotic voice, Snape called "Miss McKenzie." Her head turned towards him. "Look into my eyes and relax." As soon as he said the words, Snape reached out and firmly grasped her face in his left hand. With his wand in his right hand still, Snape announced "Legilimens."

He was immediately immersed in the Muggle world. The military world of buff coloured uniforms and camouflaged fatigues. He sees the world from so high the topography is clearly visible. The language, though English is incomprehensible. Suddenly he is aware of her distress, she had destroyed a school, an error in planning, but her guilt is palpable. Now he is on the ground. Young men…no boys 9, 10, 11 years old. Dark skinned and speaking a language he didn't recognize. They were dancing, celebrating. He walked over to see what the focus of the dance was about and saw the mutilated body of a young girl raped and beaten beyond recognition. Now back in northern climes once more he was grabbed from behind his/her body being fondled and handled like meat. Suddenly a dagger was in his hand, driven backwards into the eye of the attacker and then turning slitting the same attacker's throat. Dragging the body out of sight to make escape. Back once more to Africa somewhere, a little child killed by machete, innocent people being herded into what she knew was a killing ground. On and ON mutilation, killing, blood. Some spilled by her, some she was prevented from stopping. Always children, innocents, the poor, the helpless. Suddenly a vision of being in bed with a man. No being on a bed while the man stood over her. Feeling pain, cleansing pain as he struck her with a belt across the buttocks again and again. The memory changed again to a child kneeling on concrete praying….being bent over a knee to be punished for the errors in spelling, five for every mistake. Count One, two, three…..

He became conscious of screaming. Somewhere along the way he had dropped his wand and restrained Phaelan's arm from tearing at his face. He pulled out of her mind, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace as she sobbed deeply. Dumbledore handed Snape's wand back.

"Finite Incantatum. Dormus." Intoned an exhausted Snape.

Upon the casting of Dormus, Phaelan fell into a sleep. Snape supported her slumped body as the Headmaster transfigured a chair into a couch for her to rest on and a pillow into a blanket to cover her legs. Lifting the small woman easily, Snape placed her on the couch and sat wearily on a chair, his face in his hands.

"Well?" asked Dumbledore.

"If she had not been Muggle, I would have said she was a Death eater based on what I saw. It appears our new teacher of Muggle studies is no stranger to death and killing and surviving. Her past is as dark as my own." Snape was saddened to know another had struggled as he had.

"Pensieve?" offered Dumbledore. "It's not yet Noon and lunch is at 12:30. You might enjoy it better without this in your mind."

"Thank you Headmaster." Snape said as he took the proffered pensieve and began to remove the memories of what he saw in her mind. It took some time to select the memories. Not all of them, just the ones he could not keep without antipathy taking over. He needed to remember who he was dealing with.

"Perhaps, I will take a look later." Decided the Headmaster but looked again at Snape, "then again, perhaps not."

"Time to waken her I think. It might be best if you were on the other side of the room, Severus." The Headmaster looked at Snape over his half-moon spectacles.

Snape moved to the corner shadows where he usually sat. Thinking back to a memory he retained, he remembered his own brutal childhood. Little praise but always punishment.

Dumbledore cast a gentle "Enervate," and stood back.

Phaelan floated awake from the lightest of sleeps but yet felt as though she had rested for hours. Looking around, she convinced herself everything that had transpired this morning was real and had it confirmed when she saw the outlandishly dressed Headmaster.

"Are you well Miss McKenzie?" inquired Dumbledore, "Would you like to freshen up perhaps?" offered the solicitous old gentleman.

"What happened to Phaelan, Headmaster? Did my first name walk out the door with my privacy?" Phaelan was none too courteous in her tone.

"Ah! Well, you see, we had to be sure that we had the right person and this was the final test." Twinkled Albus.

The bloody twinkling was getting on Phaelan's nerves. "Why go through the process of drawing the contract and my blood before deciding it was me?" asked a totally pissed young woman.

"Ah yes. Well, that was due to a technicality. I couldn't have Severus perform Legilimency on you until you had signed the contract. If things hadn't worked out, then we would void the contract and remove the memories of Hogwarts. Quite straight forward you see." Dumbledore kept smiling.

"Have you been told today, Headmaster?" Quirked the pissed off young woman.

"Told what?" asked Dumbledore.

"That you are a fucking bastard." Stated Phaelan. "Where's the bathroom?"

Dumbledore, speechless for once, pointed and Phaelan entered locking the door behind her. Snape began to laugh, annoying the Headmaster.

"What is so funny Severus?" asked a ticked off Dumbledore after a few minutes.

"I like her Headmaster. She reminds me of someone." Snickered Snape.

"Yes, yourself, you….."Dumbledore couldn't finish before the bathroom door opened.

Looking over, Phaelan saw Snape. They regarded each other across the room.

"Did you enjoy that Professor?" Phaelan snarled. "Is voyeurism a pleasant sideline to teaching?"

"Miss McKenzie I would never use this ability in such a perverted….." began Snape but Albus interrupted.

"In all fairness, Phaelan, Professor Snape did what he did upon my instruction. The memories of what he saw have been removed from his mind and placed here in a pensieve." Dumbledore crossed to her and took her hand. "I give you my oath; I will never require this of you again unless it is an emergency."

She didn't want to know what a pensieve was; not today. Not entirely placated, Phaelan moved on.

"Why?" Phaelan's one word question lay heavily on the room.

Snape began a short narrative. "The most loyal of followers of Voldemort call themselves Death eaters. They take a blood oath to the Dark Lord and serve him in all things he commands. The cruelty alluded to by the Headmaster is carried out by his minions. It is barbaric, loathsome at the least. Some of the situations you will need to prepare your students for will be horrific to their youthful sensibilities. I, We had to be sure you were equal to the task." He stopped and looked at her directly. "It appears, Miss McKenzie, you have enough experience to handle the more grisly aspects of their education."

"How is it your understanding of the Death eaters is so vast Professor?" Phaelan fixed Snape with a glare equal to his own.

To answer, Shape unbuttoned his jacket and shirt cuffs and rolled them back to expose a tattoo of sorts on his forearm, picturing a snake coming out of a skull's mouth. "This is the sign of a Death Eater, Miss McKenzie. The mark placed upon the followers of the Dark Lord."

Looking at Dumbledore, Phaelan waited for an explanation.

"Professor Shape became a Death Eater during Voldemorts' first rise to power in the 1970's. You will be given the opportunity to study the Dark Lord's history at your leisure. Severus realized his error and came to me with a full confession. He became a spy for us then and continues in that role today. He balances on a precarious edge as you might well imagine." Dumbledore ended his speech and waited for her reaction.

Phaelan nodded her understanding. "When do I start, Headmaster? When do I move in?"

"Well, there's no time like the present; how about today, after lunch in fact?" Dumbledore twinkled again.

"So soon?" Phaelan asked in surprise.

"If you have no obligations, Miss McKenzie, the suggestion is valid." Offered Snape. He continued. "You have much to learn and become accustomed to. It would also be more secure than staying in your flat. Gringotts now knows of your existence and news travels fast in the Wizarding world."

"You now know that travel can be very fast, if it needs to be, Phaelan. If you need to be anywhere quickly, you can be." Averred Dumbledore.

"Fine." Said Phaelan, conceding their logic and picking up her briefcase.

"Wonderful! Now, I think it's time for lunch." Said Albus leading the way to his door. "You can meet some of the rest of the staff." Beamed a happy Headmaster.

Phaelan followed the elder wizard down the spiral stairs followed by Severus. They walked along the same hallway she had entered through a lifetime ago it seemed. There was one last duty she needed to carry out before lunch. It prayed on her mind and she wouldn't enjoy the rest of the day until it was done.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, I believe there is something I owe you and I must repay the debt. It weighs heavily upon me." Phaelan said, as she slowed and lowered her briefcase.

"What could that possibly be Miss McKenzie?" frowned Snape.

Dumbledore slowed and turned to see why they had stopped.

"Just this….." she murmured as she swung her right fist in a hooking punch to connect with Shape's jaw. 

Severus stumbled backwards with a look of shock on his face and slid down the wall behind him. He reached up to touch his lip which was suddenly swelling.

"Regardless of what the Headmaster says, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kick your balls up so high, someone will think your tonsils are swollen. Am I clear? Next time, ask permission. Nicely." Phaelan turned and picked up her briefcase to continue behind the Headmaster.

"Phaelan, I frown upon physical altercations between my staff, but since this is your first infraction, consider this a warning." Dumbledore was suppressing a laugh as he turned towards the Great Hall.

"Yes sir." Phaelan answered meekly as she followed.

Much to his chagrin, Snape never saw it coming. He picked himself up off the floor. Touching his fingers to his mouth, he noticed a spot of blood. Seeing there was no one else around he allowed himself to say "Ow!"

The Headmaster led the way back towards the front doors Phaelan had entered but turned off to another set of great doors. Opening one of the doors he let her precede him into a massive chamber. Looking around she thought, 'This is like the Great Hall of a Manor where a Lord would hold court.' Looking up she gasped, when she saw a ceiling not of arching timbers but of the sky outside.

"It's a charm that has been used for generations," began Dumbledore, "it's quite wonderful on a star filled night or during a spectacular thunderstorm." Taking her elbow, Albus escorted a dazzled Phaelan to the table where the other teachers were seated.

A single round table had replaced the long head table for the summer months. Easier for casual conversation among friends.

Peeling her eyes from the vision above her, Phaelan looked at the eclectic group of people before her. Dumbledore began his introductions.

"Allow me to present our new professor of Muggle Studies, Phaelan McKenzie," Dumbledore began. "You've already met Minerva and Remus of course," Albus indicated the two sitting immediately to his left. "This is Pomona Sprout, Professor of Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff house," the smiling woman stood and reached over to shake her hand. Dumbledore continued "Filius Flitwick, professor of Charms and Head of Ravenclaw," A smiling man of small stature stood on his chair and offered his hand, bowing gallantly as he greeted Phaelan.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss McKenzie, if there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, please let me know." Flitwick gave her a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Professor." Muttered a bemused Phaelan.

Dumbledore indicated a stern looking woman sitting next to Flitwick, "Lastly, this is Madam Pomfrey, our Mediwitch, she looks after all our health care at the school."

"Welcome, Miss McKenzie. I'll expect you at the hospital wing as soon as you've settled, for a full examination." She nodded brusquely.

Pomfrey reminded Phaelan of a particularly stern tutor of Latin she had once had. Sister Bernadette was a stickler for perfection but had never told Phaelan's mother of any of the errors that appeared in Phaelan's homework. The Sister had instinctively understood the consequences of mistakes for the child and shielded her from her mother's wrath.

"The rest of the staff have gone to spend some time with their families or off to vacation, except for Professor Trelawney. She usually dines in her chambers." Explained Dumbledore of the small gathering.

Professor Snape at that moment entered the Great Hall with a billowing of robes and swiftly moved to the head table. Dumbledore had taken his seat, indicating Phaelan to sit to his right. That left one chair for Snape to sit on between her and the Mediwitch. He paused momentarily before pulling out the chair and sitting while carefully avoiding anyone's look.

"Severus, your lip looks a little swollen. Did one of your potions blow up on you?" asked Pomfrey.

"No, Poppy, I ran into something I wasn't expecting, It'll be fine." Snapped Snape while sliding a side long glance at Phaelan.

"A little fruit punch Phaelan?" offered a smiling Headmaster.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Phaelan was distracted from looking at the scowl on Snape's face by the appearance of a bowl of soup in front of her place.

A/N Dormus – A spell I made up to cause someone to fall into a light sleep.


	11. Chapter 5

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

A/N  
My first fic, Please read and review. Thank you to my reviewers, you know who you are. I hope I can maintain the quality I have sought to achieve in continuing chapters. Phaelan is on staff and tries to get info from Snape. Again, if there is someone who can draw out there, I'd love to see your take on some of the situations.

Lunch had proved to be an interesting experience. Phaelan sat bemused watching her soup bowl disappear to be replaced by a plate bearing salad and assorted cold cuts followed by fruit sorbet. She knew that there was magic involved but the experience was surreal to her logical mind. Sitting back in her chair she began to understand how much she would need to change her mind set to accommodate what was considered normal in this world. She realized Dumbledore was speaking.

"Severus, Phaelan it's such a glorious day; lets adjourn to the rose garden. We need to talk about a few things before getting you moved in Phaelan." He stood and gestured for the pair to follow him. When they reached the doors leading out, Dumbledore stopped and turned to Phaelan.

"You're still carrying around your briefcase. Since you are moving in, perhaps you would like to have it taken to your chambers?" he offered.

With a snap of his fingers, Dumbledore summoned a small creature before him.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, how may Dobby be assisting you sir?" The small creature smiled at the Headmaster and Phaelan.

"Dobby, this is Miss McKenzie, she will be a teacher here for the next school year. Professor McGonagall will be arranging for her chambers. In the mean time, Miss McKenzie wishes to leave this case in safe keeping to be delivered to her chambers when they are prepared. Please look after this for us." Dumbledore spoke respectfully to the little person which seemed to move the creature to tears.

"Oh yes, Master Dumbledore, Dobby is most happy to serve the Great Headmaster of Hogwarts." gushed Dobby. "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss McKenzie on behalf of the Castle elves." Dobby reached up to Phaelan to relieve her of the briefcase and with a snap of its fingers the little guy was gone.

Phaelan, feeling a little stunned, turned to the Headmaster and asked, "What….Who was that?"

"Ah," said the Headmaster, "that was Dobby, one of the free castle elves. We would never be able to run the school without them; invaluable help." He walked towards the doors leading Phaelan by the elbow.

Phaelan was led out still a little stunned from her first meeting with a sentient being other than a human. For some reason the theme tune from 'Close Encounters of the Third Kind' floated around in her head.

Leading the way down a side path, Dumbledore began to point out features of the castle environs. Phaelan was experiencing sensory overload and simply tuned out the Headmaster's speech. She continued to trek along behind the old man paying no attention to where she was heading. The trio finally passed beneath a flowered arch and were assaulted by the scent of hundreds of rose blossoms.

Coming to a stop in a gazebo, Dumbledore turned to Snape and Phaelan. "In the coming weeks, I expect the two of you to work together closely; firstly, to familiarize Phaelan with our enemies and secondly to develop a training plan for our young people in the DA." He turned to the dark visage of his Potions Master. "Severus, I expect you to cooperate with Phaelan and answer all her questions fully. Phaelan, likewise I expect your full cooperation but I also insist you follow Severus' lead in regards to matters which are magically influenced. This is for your own safety." He looked directly at the young woman. " Your introduction to our world has not been gentle. Please do not judge us on the balance of your interview. You have a great deal to offer us and, I believe, we can reciprocate, given the opportunity."

Dumbledore stood back and clasped his hands in front of him. "Now, children, I expect there will be a period of adjustment, but, being the **_mature_** adults that you are, I'm sure this will be short and uneventful." Dumbledore looked at both of them over the rims of his spectacles with raised eyebrows. Snape simply assumed his usual scowl while Phaelan stared wide eyed back at him. "Good!" the headmaster concluded.

"Now, Severus, please escort Phaelan back to London to pack and put together what she needs for her stay. Phaelan, will it take you long to prepare?" The Headmaster looked at her expectantly.

"No Headmaster, not at all." was Phaelan's reply.

"Headmaster" began Snape, "wouldn't it be better for Minerva or even Lupin to accompany her?" He looked a little agitated.

"No, no my boy, you're far better at double apparition. Besides, it'll give you two a chance to become better acquainted." A smiling Dumbledore turned and started back to the castle. "Be back by tea time." he called over his shoulder.

Left standing in the gazebo, the unlikely pair watched as the old man left. Phaelan could swear she could see him twinkling from the back.

"Is he related to Santa Claus?" she asked looking up to the wizard standing beside her.

Looking as if he had swallowed something nasty, Snape looked back at her, "That character is a purely fictional Muggle creation."

"Oh." she replied, "Well, what now?" Phaelan wondered what else she was to be subjected to.

"We are to apparate to your London abode. This isn't possible within the school grounds. We need to pass beyond the gates." Snape turned and led the way to the iron gates she had entered earlier that day.

Looking decidedly uncomfortable, Snape turned to Phaelan when they had passed beyond the school grounds. "As I am unfamiliar with where you live you will need to show me exactly where we are to go. I am familiar with London. I need to know exactly your location."

"Well, I live in Vauxhall, beside Bridge House, St George Wharf actually." Phaelan hoped this was enough.

"We will be appearing suddenly. Is there somewhere nearby where we might do this without attracting attention?" Snape asked.

"Yes, there's a small park area behind the house. It's usually empty." she answered.

"In order to apparate, I will need to touch you. We need to stand closely together." Snape had tried to remain clinical in his instruction. He watched as Phaelan took a couple of steps towards him. He understood her trepidation.

"Miss McKenzie, I realize what you were subjected to was, at best, embarrassing. It could in fact be considered abusive. Please understand, we are in the grip of a war no one wants and many deny. I live a life of duplicity by choice and need. There are many activities I have participated in which I abhor. There was little choice for me, if I wanted to survive and ensure the victory of the Light." Snape waited for her response.

Phaelan pondered his words. Putting them into a frame of reference she could understand, the dark wizard was as much a victim of circumstance as was she.

"Professor Snape, it appears we have both been manipulated today. I apologize for taking my retribution out on you. Perhaps we need to begin anew." Phaelan hoped it was enough.

"It shall be as you wish." replied Snape. "We still need to get you to London and you are still not close enough." He watched as she took another tentative step towards him.

'At this rate' he thought, 'we'll never get there.' Quickly, before she could think about it, Snape stood directly in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "This close, Miss McKenzie." he explained raising his eyebrows.

Taken aback, Phaelan could do little more than say "I see."

"Now Miss McKenzie, when I said I need to know exactly where you live, I truly meant it. I need to see where you live, in your mind." Snape waited for the realization to settle in and then added "Please."

Phaelan looked everywhere but in his eyes and felt panic rising from within.

"This will not be anything like what happened in the Headmaster's office, I promise." Snape spoke softly knowing the revulsion she was feeling. "I will only see the vision of your home in the front of your mind. Please trust me." He waited and gradually felt the tension in her stance ease somewhat.

"You'll only see my house, you swear?" Phaelan was still uneasy but she knew eventually she would need to trust this man. She looked up into the darkest eyes she had ever beheld.

"I swear upon my honour as a gentleman, Miss McKenzie. Just picture your home clearly in your mind and look at me." He waited once more for the hazel eyes to meet his.

Taking a deep breath, Phaelan pictured her building in her mind and looked up into the Potion masters face and relaxed. Snape pulled the vision from her mind to his and concentrated. With a blur of motion, they were at once standing behind her flat.

Looking at him once again, Phaelan said, "Thanks." Snape simply nodded.

"We need to enter from the front; do you plan to walk around where everyone can see you looking like Bela Lugosi?"

Fortunately, Snape had a particular like of classic Hollywood movies and understood her reference. He transfigured his robes into a black trench coat. "Better?" he asked.

"I guess." she replied as she led the way to the front entrance, entered and climbed the two flights to her flat.

Snape entered behind her, following her into the living room. Looking around, he didn't see what he had expected. There was no female frippery, no doilies or floral prints. He found instead comfortable chairs and a sofa in brown tones, a fleece rug in front of a fireplace and one wall full of books. It had the normal Muggle accoutrements of television, stereo and computer but books seemed to take pride of place. Looking out the front window, he looked North over the Thames river.

"I'm going to pack and get changed." Phaelan had taken off her uniform jacket and tie. "Make yourself at home."

She walked to what Snape presumed was her bedroom down a hall to his right and left her door open.

"Can I bring my sound system with me?" Phaelan called.

Snape surmised she meant her stereo. "There's no electrical power at Hogwarts or most other Wizarding establishments." he replied. Turning to his left, Snape began to browse her personal library.

"What about batteries?" She asked, somewhat confused.

"Nothing electrical will work properly around the amount of magic we have flowing around our school and village." Snape's voice sounded a bit distracted. He then came across a mirror hung as a wall decoration. The bevelled glass magnified what ever it reflected. When he glanced in it he noticed the Lt Cmdr had a full length mirror hung in her bedroom directly facing this smaller version. It was nicely angled to catch the interior of Phaelan's bedroom. Something caught his eye; Miss McKenzie.

"That's a bummer; I really enjoy listening to music." Phaelan sounded a bit disappointed.

Phaelan had taken off her shirt and was walking around in her bra and skirt. Severus watched as she opened her walk-in closet and pulled out a large suitcase on wheels. She set it on the bed, opened it and proceeded to fill it with her clothes and accessories. He couldn't take his eyes off the small mirror that was hanging to his right and in front of him and, really, he didn't want to.

"Do you have sports at the school?" she asked.

Snape cleared his throat. "Yes, we have house teams for Quidditch, hiking and duelling." He felt his mouth go dry. She was taking off her skirt.

"Duelling? Like Fencing?" she innocently asked.

"No, wands." he replied. Snape watched as she removed that 20th Century answer to the Chastity belt, tights (panti-hose).

What was that he saw? He waited until she turned around again. A tattoo emblazoned between the two dimples that appeared just above her swelling buttocks. It looked like stylized wings. She was left wearing only white lace bikini panties and bra. He noticed when she turned again so that he had a full frontal view, that her body was well defined. A gently rounded belly surmounted by abdominal muscles clearly outlined on her midriff. Her arms, too, had defined muscles. Not bulging like he had seen in some Muggle magazine once. Just strong and at the same time feminine.

"Just about done," she called, "I'm just going to finish changing." Phaelan was still unaware of her captive audience.

"No rush." Severus replied.

Phaelan went to her closet and pulled her last clothing out for the case. She left a pair of cargo pants lying on the bed. Going to the dresser she pulled out an armful of underwear and dumped them in a corner of her case. Opening the last drawer she pulled out casual tops and t-shirts; dumping them in the case also. She selected a top to wear back to the school. Her favourite was a string tank top which showed off her belly slightly.

Snape watched the entire process, transfixed to his spot. Phaelan walked to her jewel case and selected a ring of some kind before consigning the box to her luggage. Mesmerized, Severus watched as she inserted the ring into what was obviously a piercing in her navel. For the denouement, Phaelan removed her bra and massaged her breasts as if to restore circulation. Severus grabbed the edge of the bookcase and forced himself to breath.

'Sweet Nimue, she's right, I am a voyeur.' thought the very aroused Professor. He found his way around the corner into her kitchen and turned on the cold water tap. There was a glass drying on the counter which he grabbed and filled with water. Downing the water, Snape then ran the cold water over his wrists.

"Professor?" Phaelan called, still ignorant of the show Snape had just enjoyed. She had brought her luggage out of the bedroom ready to go. She found the dark wizard in her kitchen running the water.

"Were you thirsty Professor Snape?" she innocently asked.

"Yes." he replied. Turning, he beheld the quintessential young woman of the late 20th century; tank top with spaghetti straps, hip hugging cargo pants, naval piercing and brand name trainers (probably Nike). Phaelan had let her hair down to hang loosely about her shoulders. If anything, she looked even younger than before.

"Do you like Canadian beer?" she eyed him warily. He looked extremely discomfited. "Would you like to try some? I have some in the fridge."

"That would be fine, thank you." Snape needed some time to gather his wits about him before apparating again. He quietly cast a drying spell on his hands and shirt cuffs.

"Bottle or glass?" she enquired.

"Bottle is fine." he replied taking a seat at her dining table. It felt like a very hot day in London to Severus.

Phaelan brought out two bottles of Labatts Blue Lager beer and opened them. "I developed a fondness for Canadian beer when I was stationed in Alberta for six months. Canadians have a pathetic example of Armed forces but they make better beer than any American brewery I've found. Cheers." She raised her bottle in salute and Snape reciprocated.

"So," she began, "there's no electricity at Hogwarts. How do you light the school?"

"We use candles, lanterns and torches. They are magically enhanced and quite bright. We will make accommodation for you not being able to use a wand. Lighting and fires will be set to ignite either by your presence or by a voice command. We have done this for squibs in the past."

"Squibs?" she inquired.

"Squibs are the progeny of a witch and wizard who exhibit no magical ability. They are frequently the target of abuse and discrimination. Mr. Filch, the school caretaker is a squib. There are a few students attending the school who are little more than squibs. We do them no favours by keeping them."

"Are they educated at another school, the squibs I mean?" Phaelan was appalled at the thought of people who were considered disabled in the wizard society being pariah's without hope.

"If the parents are enlightened enough, the child is enrolled at a Muggle school. Some go on to professional careers as a Muggle and act as an interface between the two worlds."

"What is Quidditch?" Phaelan felt a change of topic would be best.

"Ah! Quidditch is the most exciting team sport ever devised. It's played on broomsticks." Snape was quite happy the subject had changed.

"Broomsticks!" Phaelan exclaimed. "You mean you actually do ride on broomsticks? It's not a myth?"

"No, Miss McKenzie, the fact that witches and wizards ride on broomsticks is quite real. It is in fact a very efficient method of transportation." Snape quirked an eyebrow at her. He turned and looked at her fireplace. "Is your fire real, Miss McKenzie? Not gas or artificial?" he asked.

"It's a working wood fireplace. Why?" she wondered.

"Travelling between fireplaces by Floo is also peculiar to our world. It's very efficient and readily available to Muggles."

"Floo?" There was so much to know about everyday life in the Wizarding world.

"A magical compound, that when thrown in the fireplace, will allow you to travel from one fireplace to another." Snape began to enjoy his journey of discovery through the eyes of the beautiful young woman before him. 'Beautiful? Where the hell did that come from?' he wondered.

Phaelan thought about communications. "How do I write letters or use my cell phone?"

"Hmm?" Snape pulled himself out of his reverie. "Oh! Mail. Yes. Our mail is delivered by Owl Post; trained birds." he explained at her mystified look. "Royal Mail can be delivered to a special post office box address. Your cell phone," Snape's face indicated distaste, "may be used outside of the school and village."

"Good." she answered, again deciding to change the subject.

"Is there a set curriculum for students in the school Professor? Are there standards set by the local school board or something of the like?" Phaelan watched the man opposite her. He seemed to be a bit preoccupied.

"There are ministry requirements for the students to pass. You will likely have to qualify for the position you have just accepted." Snape focussed on the moment, not letting his thoughts stray.

"How am I to qualify, I have no magic?" Phaelan was worried that a big mistake had been made.

"There are several subjects which do not require magic, Miss McKenzie. Muggle Studies is one of them. I don't doubt you will pass the ministry exam." Snape finished his beer. It was good. "Your library Miss McKenzie, did you bring it with you from America?" he inquired.

"No, not at all. There are far too many books. These are from my father's library he began here. I only brought a few of my favourites." Walking over to the book stacks, Phaelan ran her fingers over the spines. "I've spent many happy hours in libraries. You can loose yourself in books, become someone else and be anywhere." She smiled thinking of Hogwarts. "I never thought I'd get to actually live one of my day dreams. Another beer Professor?" Snape nodded his assent.

Bringing the two bottles of beer, Phaelan returned to her chair. "Professor, how should we go about my education and developing a curriculum for the DA?"

Snape looked at his beer and set it on the table. "Since you enjoy reading, it might be best to let you review what has happened over the past 6 years or so. As to developing a curriculum, I would need to know what your training would include. Perhaps a few meetings would be required." He honestly didn't know how to begin either her indoctrination or involvement in training the DA. Being Snape, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Perhaps some practical examples of how Wizards fight would be helpful. You said something about duelling?" Phaelan was trying to get some intelligence to begin her research.

Snape snorted, "Duelling is a gentleman's distraction. Deatheaters fight to the death without regard to propriety. The Light is disinclined to stoop to the depths of depravity the Dark Lord's minions accept. It may yet be their down fall."

Phaelan considered his statement. "The young people we will be training, they have experienced first hand this cruelty, yes?"

"Yes, some more than once." Snape was remembering with discomfort the incident within the Ministry offices. "There is a group which has placed themselves in harms way every year since they came to Hogwarts. Why they are not dead is a mystery to me."

"These young folk would appear to have a passion. That can be dangerous." Phaelan began to consider the immensity of her task.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you ready to leave Miss McKenzie?" Snape spoke first, wishing to return to familiar environs.

"I think so." she replied, looking over what she had packed. "Oh! Just a second." She ran back to her bedroom to bring out one last oddly shaped case.

"A guitar, Miss McKenzie?" Snape raised his eyebrows at such a proletarian instrument.

"Yea," she replied, "it's pretty hard to sling a piano across your back when you travel." Looking at his scowl she chuckled to herself quietly. 'Snob.' she thought.

Phaelan slung the guitar over her back and hoisted a sports bag over her shoulder in addition to her purse. "Can you handle that for me? She indicated her large suite case and travel bag connected by a bungee cord.

"I believe I am up to the challenge." Snape turned to a cast a spell to reduce the weight of the luggage and began to tote it towards the front door.

"Oh! I forgot. Best leave a note for the Landlady." Phaelan ran to the kitchen grabbing the empty bottles as she went. She scribbled a brief note to the landlady explaining her absence and stuffed it in an envelope. "OK, lets go." she smiled at the taciturn man.

They made their way outside and apparated to Hogwarts front gates without incident.

As they walked to the front doors of the school, they were observed by the Headmaster and Lupin.

"Ah," said Lupin, "our squadron leaders have returned. Neither one has appeared to have bloodied the other."

Dumbledore snorted, "Its early days yet Remus, I expect some fireworks before too long." He watched as the pair approached the entrance.

"Welcome back Phaelan, I believe Minerva has things ready for you." Dumbledore turned and re-entered the castle while the rest followed.

"Snap your fingers Phaelan." instructed the Headmaster.

Phaelan did as she was told. At once, one of the small creatures appeared before them.

"How may I help you mistress?" Phaelan was dumbfounded.

"Phaelan, the castle elves have been instructed to follow your every direction; you need only tell them what you require." Dumbledore smiled as the immensity of what had been offered dawned on Phaelan. "Professor McGonagall has arranged your chambers." He stood back to see how she would react.

"What is your name?" asked Phaelan.

"Polly, mistress." replied the elf.

"Polly, please do not address me as mistress. Please use Phaelan or Miss or Professor, when I qualify." Phaelan was uncomfortable with the appellation Mistress.

"As you wish Miss." the elf replied.

"If my room is ready, can you please take my luggage there?" Phaelan was unsure how to address the little person.

"Oh yes Miss, Polly will take your luggage and unpack for you." The elf was ecstatic to serve her new charge. Gathering the bags together, Polly snapped her fingers and disappeared along with the luggage.

"I hope you did not have such a problem with those lower in rank to you in the Navy Miss McKenzie?" The Headmaster was regarding her with a wary eye.

"No, Headmaster, there was a strict protocol on how one addressed those lower in rank and those above. I guess I have to learn a new protocol." She smiled softly, anticipating her new life and relationships.

"Well, while we are not in session, please call me Albus." He took her hand and patted it. "Here comes Minerva."

"Miss McKenzie…Phaelan. Your chambers are ready, why don't I show you the way." Minerva gestured towards the stairs. "You're just up one flight."

The three men stood watching the elder witch and youthful Muggle climb the stairs.

"Severus," began Lupin, "was that a ring I saw in her belly button?" He looked at the Potions master.

"Indeed," Snape replied, "she is the penultimate liberated female Muggle. He watched her hips move as they ascended the stairs for a moment and then watched his male company watching her.

"Why did you have to pick a female, Lupin?" asked the Headmaster. He continued to watch her ascent.

"She was clearly the best choice, Headmaster." Remus too, watched as she walked up the stairs.

"I can't believe you two. I thought you and Tonks were an item, Lupin?" Snape was annoyed at their reactions to Phaelan; he just didn't know why. "Albus, I thought Minerva had you firmly under her thumb."

"Severus, I love Minerva dearly and I am old enough to be Phaelan's ever so great grandfather but I am still a man." Albus turned his look upon Snape. "I am not dead. If you cannot appreciate the beauty of youthful pulchritude, you've been breathing the fumes in your dungeons for too long."

"Amen to that." echoed Lupin.

"Bah!" exclaimed Snape as he flounced off to his dungeon lair.


	12. Chapter 6

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

A/N

My first fic, Please read and review. Thank you to my reviewers. you know who you are. You encourage me to continue. If you are like me, you appreciate well written stories.

Phaelan is trying to settle in but she's still out of her depth. The trio is introduced – they're growing up. Let me know – too fast too slow for the story? I am having fun writing this – have fun reading.

Thanks Cearrae.

Phaelan and Minerva reached the chambers that had been prepared for the trainee professor. The older woman stood before the portrait of a gothic princess and uttered the password, "Aingellin na Eug" causing the frame to swing open. Minerva entered first and held the door open for Phaelan to enter. Looking behind her, Phaelan was struck again at the mysteries that were unfolding before her today.

"Are all the teachers quarters hidden behind pictures?" Phaelan was beginning to feel very naïve, something unfamiliar to her for many years.

"No, not all, we all have our preferences." smiled Minerva, "We thought it would be best if you were able to locate your chambers without difficulty; at least for a while. You have a great deal to absorb in the next few days. Best not to make the mundane difficult." Professor McGonagall almost envied the young woman her journey of exploration about to begin. Almost. The ultimate reason behind Phaelan's journey was not to be contemplated lest one become maudlin.

"What was it you said to open the door?" Phaelan was trying to take in her surroundings without gaping. She was trying desperately not to look like a tourist.

"Each of our chambers has a password and wards. When school is in session, we need to keep the more adventurous of our charges out of our private rooms. Remember, all of these children are witches or wizards," arching her eyebrows dramatically, Minerva shook her head, "you never know what the little so and so's are apt to pull." She smiled again at Phaelan who was loosing the battle at looking blasé.

"I have set the password to Aingellin na Eug. That was the moniker the lady in the portrait was known by." advised Minerva.

"What does it mean?" Phaelan asked.

"Aingellin na Eug would minister to the wounds of knights returning from the crusades looking for her lost love. She eventually died of the Plague at the age of 50." Minerva looked at Phaelan. "The name roughly translates from Gaelic to mean Death Angel."

Phaelan was stunned. Her face paled noticeably and she sat on the small sofa in the room.

"Are you all right, Phaelan?" Minerva noticed her reaction with some worry.

"I'm fine, really. It's just been an overwhelming day so far. I guess…..I guess it's just starting to catch up to me." She smiled up at the older woman, not willing to reveal what the password meant to her.

"Well, why don't we show you around your humble abode and you can rest until tea time. Och! Those men have hardly given you a moment to breath." At that moment, the older professor sounded more like a mother and Phaelan was glad to be led around the three rooms before lying on the bed.

"Dinner is at 6:00 o'clock, I'll call for you. I can show myself out." With a swish of skirts, Minerva left Phaelan alone for the first time since early that morning.

'Has it only been a few hour's?' thought Phaelan. The radical changes that had taken place in less than 48 hours were just coming into focus for the young woman. 'God,' she thought, 'I've got to make an agenda for myself or this…..thing, what ever it is I've got myself into, will get out of control.'

She lay quietly on the bed, trying to calm her inner turmoil, listening to birds outside her window. Another thought just popped into her mind. 'I have a window. I am in the middle of a medieval castle and I have a window facing over the grounds outside.' She closed her eyes and let her body recover in sleep from an overdose of self-induced adrenalin.

Hermione Granger had never felt so liberated. Her father had booked her driving test for the first day she had returned home from school. To no one's surprise, except her own, Hermione had passed with flying colours. To reward her, the Dr's Granger had presented her with her very own car keys and the use of the second vehicle for the summer.

'What to do?' thought Hermione. 'Everything to do and no one to do it with.' She really didn't have any friends in the Muggle world. The few she had before entering Hogwarts had moved on to new interests. She knew that later in the summer she would be moving to 12 Grimmauld Place before returning to the school for her final year and N.E.W.T.'s. Her parents thought her early departures for the past few years were for advanced classes at a private home. Well, they were, if you take into account what they were learning might save their lives one day.

'Wonder what Ginny's doing?' thought Hermione. Her parents had taken the first week off but now they were back at the office every day. 'Ginny could come here. We can shop; hang out at the coffee bar. Yea, why didn't I think of this before?' Jumping off her bed, Hermione ran to the phone to contact her parents. As soon as they said yes, she would Floo the Burrow.

Ginevra Weasley, the youngest and lone female of Weasley progeny to live in the Burrow lay in bed looking at her ceiling. She and Ron were the last of the brood to live at home. The twins, Fred and George had opened a shop in Hogsmeade and lived above it in a flat. One could at least safely partake of anything in the larder now that they had left. Percy (the prat) had taken rooms in London to be close should the Ministry call upon him. Merlin knows, the Minister of Magic had the need for ass kissers day and night. Ron….Ron had taken a job to try and earn some money to woo Hermione. He really needed help on how to win the Brain Box of Gryffindor.

"I wish Hermione was here," thought Ginny, 'at least we could talk.' Ginny had taken it upon herself to coach Hermione on the finer points of capturing the male of the species. As brilliant as she was, Hermione was dense when it came to guys. Ginny knew how to speak, dress, walk and cajole boys into her way of thinking. She had picked up and discarded half of the male fifth years before school broke for the summer. Not that Ginny was lacking in academics. Her scores were exemplary. She just enjoyed the control and stimulation of overpowering guys. Closing her eyes, Ginny lifted her skirt and gently massaged her pubic mound, slowly increasing the pressure and speed just as he had instructed. As the stimulation continued, she pictured in her mind the lessons Tom had taught her in her first year. She had not shared the secret lessons Tom had given her in pleasuring herself or in how to please a man. That was a secret between her and Tom ……handsome Tom Riddle.

Harry, as usual, was firmly ensconced in the Dursley's for the first part of the summer. His aunt and uncle had decided he should just be ignored as much as possible, much to Harry's pleasure. Before returning home to Privet drive, he had visited Gringotts and exchanged Galleons for Pounds. He was determined not to be hungry this summer. He hid the cash in Hedwig's cage

Harry was lying on his bed writing a letter to the Burrow. He had wanted to keep in touch with Ginny and Ron over the summer so they could plan for their time at Grimmauld Place. Uncle Vernon bellowed his name, calling him downstairs.

"Listen boy, your aunt, cousin and I are going for a well deserved vacation to Lisbon courtesy of my company. Three weeks at a five star all inclusive resort in Portugal. You, you little shite, will stay here. By. Your. Self. If I find anyone or anything has been here while we are gone, I'm going to send a bill to that school of yours, along with a copy to my solicitor and sue you for expenses." Harry's uncle was overly effusive in his excitement, spattering the spectacles Harry wore with his spit. "Maybe we'll get lucky and one of those Demonator things will come along and kill you while we're gone."

"Don't worry, if I get murdered while you're gone, you can always send for a Wizarding Clean up crew to remove my remains. I'll bet the neighbours will enjoy the show." Harry laughed at the look his uncle threw at him. Watching the departure of his despised family, Harry made plans. This summer might yet be fun. Harry headed upstairs to get Hedwig. A bachelor's summer; the dream of any teenaged boy. Harry began his letter,

'Hellllloooo Ron.

Wanna get laid? I've got the place to myself and money to burn. Why don't you come here for a couple of weeks? The dastardly Dursley's have gone to contaminate Portugal. Time to party.

Let me know,

Cheers, Harry

Tying the letter to Hedwig's leg, he instructed, "Wait for his reply Hedwig. I need to know what I need to shop for." Opening the kitchen window, Harry let the owl go. Harry opened the fridge door and looked inside to find lunch. Half a grapefruit and sour milk; might have known. Moving to the living room, Harry pulled out his latest purchase, a cell phone and dialled the number he had been waiting forever to try. "Hello, Pizza Heaven?" Harry smiled, "I'll have a large pizza with extra cheese, sausage and hot peppers. I'll be paying cash. Delivery please." Thank you Mom and Dad!

Phaelan was comfortably cocooned in the softness of her duvet. She slowly awoke from a much needed slumber. It had become a little cool as the sun had moved to the other side of the castle. Castle? Window? Phaelan pushed herself up and sat looking at the window to her left. It looked real, sounded real. Even the breeze felt real. 'How was this accomplished?' she wondered. Looking at her wrist watch she was dismayed to see it was blank.

"I guess the magic affects LCD's as well." she thought, 'What time is it?' she wondered. Professor McGonagall had promised to come for her when dinner was served. Walking to her bathroom, she took a moment to properly appreciate the luxury afforded the teachers at this school. The shower was at least big enough for two. The bath was a Jacuzzi. She must remember to ask what all the nozzles were for. The toilet was a combination water closet and bidet. 'If you're gonna fight at least be comfortable.' she thought. She settled for washing her face and rinsing her mouth for now.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall had reached her door and had knocked. Within the chambers, Phaelan heard a voice call her name. "Mistress McKenzie, you have a visitor."

Walking out from the bathroom, Phaelan listened again. Outside the entrance, Minerva again knocked.

The portrait again looked inward and called, 'Mistress McKenzie, you have a visitor.' Phaelan realized it was the woman in the portrait speaking. "You can speak?"

"Yes mistress, I am here to help protect you. Should I admit Professor McGonagall?" the figure in the portrait canted her head to the side and lifted her eyebrows.

"Oh! Yes of course, thank you." Phaelan waited in front of the portal for Minerva.

Approaching the older professor she apologized, "I'm so sorry; I didn't realize what was going on." Phaelan felt like a plebe screwing up a hazing from an upperclassman.

"Phaelan, you have undergone so much in the past two days, I'm surprised you can speak in coherent sentences." Minerva was beginning to like this young woman. She was a match to the wizards she would meet in many ways.

Phaelan felt a bit flustered. Minerva had changed her blouse and skirt for a dress. She new that in traditional families of old blood in New England, that it was proper to dress for dinner. Again this was new protocol for her.

"Professor, does the staff normally dress for dinner? I mean, is there dress code observed for dinner time?" Phaelan began to go through the horrible etiquette of upper class Americana in her mind.

Minerva smiled, "There is a great deal of etiquette observed in our world Miss McKenzie. None of it need concern you tonight."

"I just don't want to offend anyone, Minerva." Phaelan looked into the older woman's eyes.

Minerva smiled and beckoned Phaelan to lead her to the wardrobe.

"Women, as a rule, don't wear pants in our society. That is not to say it is forbidden. It's just thought of as revolutionary." The veteran Professor began going through Phaelan's closet. There was little that the older woman thought appropriate. Finally, a long denim skirt and two piece top was selected. Phaelan dressed in the outfit and combed her hair.

"So! Do I pass muster, Professor?" Phaelan turned 365 degrees.

"Perfect Miss McKenzie, lets go for tea." Minerva smiled in satisfaction. The two women walked towards the great hall.

"Oh, I forgot something in my room." Phaelan stopped and turned back. "Go ahead Professor; I know the way from here."

She ran back up the stairs and along the corridor to her room. Uttering the password, she entered and crossed to pick up her grandmothers pendant. It acted as an amulet for her and she felt underdressed without it. Fastening, it around her neck, Phaelan made her way out through the portrait and down the corridor to the stairs. There was no one about, but she knew her way to the great hall.

Looking at the wondrous moving artwork on the walls, Phaelan failed to notice the ethereal vision floating up through the stairs in front of her.

With a courtly bow, Nearly Headless Nick swept his plumed hat off and stated clearly. "Madam, on behalf of the Hogwarts Ghosts, welcome."

Turning at the voice, Phaelan was stunned silent. Not hearing any response, Nick looked up to see what was happening. Nick had jerked his head up too quickly and dislodged his neck from the confines of his ruff allowing his head to dangle for a moment. "Blast!" he exclaimed as he set himself to rights.

This seemed to release Phaelan from her paralysis and she let out an uncharacteristic scream, "Who are you? What are you?" She began to move backwards up the stairs away from Nick.

Courtly gentleman that he was, Sir Nick tried to approach and explain.

"Don't touch me!" Shouted Phaelan continuing up the stairs not realizing there was a trick stair in the way. Her foot sank into it. She was firmly stuck.

Phaelan's scream had been heard in the great hall and all the staff exited to see what the problem was.

Lupin and Snape were first followed by Minerva and Madame Hooch the Flying instructor. Looking beyond the spectre in front of her, Phaelan saw a crowd of witches and wizards, wands at the ready looking up at her.

"Are you trying to take Peeves place, Sir Nick?" chuckled Lupin. He and Snape had continued up the stairs putting away their wands up their sleeves.

Dumbledore made his way up the stairs to Phaelan and the bewildered Ghost. "Are you alright Phaelan?"

"It's a a a ….He's a a a gho…." Phaelan pointed weakly at Sir Nick.

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington at your service marm." Again Sir Nick made a sweeping bow.

"Can't you see you've scared her out of her wits Sir Nicholas?" Snape cast the scathing remark over his shoulder at the ghost. "Can you get up, Miss McKenzie?"

Phaelan tried to stand, but only sunk further into the stair.

"Ah! You've fallen victim to one of our trick stairs." observed Dumbledore. "Severus, if you wouldn't mind?" The headmaster indicated Snape should help her out.

With a sigh, Snape stood in front of her, "Put your arms around my neck and hang on." He firmly grabbed her around the waist with both arms and pulled her up and out of the stair.

'God,' she thought, 'I've had more body to body contact with this man in the past 12 hours than I've had any other man in the past 12 months.' Stepping back from him, careful to avoid the trick stair, Phaelan looked up into the black eyes. "Thank you again."

"Headmaster, I really must protest. You forget your manners; imagine not introducing new faculty properly. Such a lovely young witch should be debuted before the castle residents, not thrust in like a new piece of furniture." Sir Nick gestured towards Phaelan and affected an indignant stance, as much as one could when one was a ghost.

"Firstly, Sir Nicholas, Miss McKenzie is not a witch; she is a Muggle. Secondly, she has not as yet passed the Ministry license test and cannot yet be considered faculty. Thirdly, she has never met a ghost before, obviously and you are out of line." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and casually pointed it at the chastised ghost. "A gentleman would never approach a young maid without a proper chaperone and formal introduction. Finally, if you or any of the other ghosts approach Miss McKenzie with out being introduced, I will take it up with the council." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and waited for a response.

"I see. I obviously misconstrued the situation." Sir Nick looked down his nose at the headmaster and assembly. With a snort, he turned in the air and floated over to Phaelan. He appeared to fall on one knee before her and swept off his plumed hat with dramatic flourish.

"Fair maid of Hogwarts, I humbly beg your forgiveness for my churlish, nay presumptive behaviour. There are so few worthy of courtly admiration to cross the threshold of the castle, I was overcome. I am your servant marm, command me." He bowed his head once more and again it fell out of his collar. "Blast."

Phaelan had taken the time of the interchange between the ghost and headmaster to gather her wits about her. When the phantom courtier turned back to her she was becoming amused at his antics. His speech reminded her of a poorly written bodice ripper novel.

"Sir, you did so discomfit me at your appearance, I thought to swoon." at this she raised the back of her right hand to her forehead. "A lady so rarely meets such gallantry in such numbers," at this she indicated the gathered crowd, "I was quite overcome." she clasped her hands before her bosom. Somewhere behind her she heard Snape mutter something about being put off his dinner.

"Gentle sire, although I am not worthy to be held in such regard, your service is humbly noted. Adieu until we may meet again at a more propitious time." At this Phaelan extended her hand as if to be kissed and dipped a courtesy.

Sir Nick leaned forward and grasped her proffered hand planting a courtier's kiss on her knuckles. To Phaelan, it felt is if particularly slimy gelatin had been poured over her hand.

The ghost flew off up the stairs, pausing briefly to throw a kiss in Phaelan's direction.

Phaelan turned to the others and said, "That would have gone far better with a fan and lace handkerchief don't ya think?" She smiled fully, breaking the remaining tension. The laughter all shared echoed throughout the halls long after they were seated in the Great Hall.


	13. Chapter 7

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

A/N

My first fic, Please read and review. Thank you to my reviewers. you know who you are.

Something is happening to Ginny that no one is aware of and may prove dangerous. Phaelan gets a taste life at Hogwarts and sees Snape in all his glory. Will things get worse or better?

The incident on the stairs with Sir Nick seemed to shatter the division between the Muggle and the Magic's. Snape thought for sure that meeting the ghost would have sent her over the edge. Instead, Miss McKenzie had met Madame Hooch, Hagrid and the caretaker Filch with the same grace she had greeted the others earlier in the day.

Other Muggle women he had known fell to pieces when confronted with magic and the mysteries surrounding the Wizarding world. Marriages between Wizards and Muggle women were frequently strained. The successful matches usually worked because the family lived mostly in the Muggle world with only occasional excursions into the Wizards world. 'Rather like visiting that vile creation, Euro Disney outside Paris.' thought Snape. He had been dragged along with the Malfoys when Draco had insisted they must visit. ten years previously. He had barely escaped with his sanity intact.

Looking at the woman seated on his left; why did Albus insist on this seating arrangement; Snape wondered at the equanimity of her countenance. There she sat, listening to the supposedly humorous anecdotes, of her new colleagues. Lost in his own thoughts, Severus had managed to ignore the tedious repetition of tales he had heard time and again at this table. When Remus directed a question at Miss McKenzie, Snape was roused from his reverie.

"Phaelan, aside from your inopportune introduction to Sir Nick, you've been very open to all the new things you've had thrown at you." Lupin tilted his head quizzically to the side. "There are few, aside from our youngsters arriving in their first year, who could have kept their composure such as you have. How….?"

Cocking her head to the side she uttered one word with absolute certainty, "Survival." She looked around the table at the eyes upon her. They clearly did not understand and that was not unexpected.

"Let me see if I can explain." she began, "Children have an innate ability to perceive and react to situations in the most appropriate way in order to survive. For instance, babies cry when they're hungry, young children instinctively cling to their mothers when they are afraid, older children seek out peers who are most like themselves for safety in numbers. In some situations, such as in abusive homes, the children learn to become invisible to avoid unwanted attention." She watched for the reactions of her table mates.

The teachers around the table began to nod; they understood her frame of reference.

"Adults tend not to act upon their instincts. They seek to control situations and set up environments where actions are predictable. This gives most a false sense of security such that when the unexpected occurs they tend to react to repel the unknown instead of understand the new situation." Phaelan's lecture had captured the staff's imagination. They had never heard this kind of analysis before.

"When I came up against your ghost, I 'reacted' to repel the unknown." Phaelan appeared a little embarrassed at her admission. "If I had been a little less awed by your artwork and a little more attentive to my environment, I doubt my reaction would have been as…..shrill."

"Come on Phaelan, that doesn't explain your little Penny Opera act with Nick," scoffed Lupin, 'where did that come from?" He sat back expectantly.

"All the training I received in survival skills pointed to one thing as critical. In any situation you did not initiate, there are things you can and cannot control." She started counting on her fingers, "First, observe your perimeter, in this case that was the ghost and you folk. Is it hostile, benign or friendly? Well, when all of you came out from the hall, I saw Remus and Professor Snape approach me first."

She smiled at Lupin,"I knew Remus was friendly and Professor Snape…well benign I guess." This caused Snape to scowl and the company to laugh. "Looking down the stairs, I saw Minerva looking decidedly pissed off. I didn't think that would be her reaction to danger." She indicated Rolanda Hooch, "I hadn't yet met Madam Hooch but she was about to laugh and Headmaster, you hadn't lost your twinkle."

"The second thing I learned was to take control of my own feelings. An enemy will always try to keep you off balance. It's important to know yourself and how your body reacts under stress. Then you physically and mentally make yourself stop your reaction and regain self control."

Holding up three fingers, Phaelan began her conclusion. "Lastly, once you've figured out your true enemy and have your emotions under control, you look for things you can control. I was my own enemy in this situation." Phaelan smiled a self-conscious smile at this. "By the time the Headmaster was speaking to Sir Nick, I was just thoroughly embarrassed and in that situation you either laugh or cry. I prefer to laugh and have you laugh with me. It worked!" The staff, except Snape, laughed again.

His scowl firmly in place, Snape asked, "Do you mean to say, Miss McKenzie, that you treat all new experiences like military campaigns?"

"No Professor, I treat life as a military campaign," she replied in a firm voice and added more softly, "and it's Phaelan."

Snape merely lifted his brow, lost for a retort. She had given him a lot to think about.

From over her shoulder, Phaelan heard Remus call her name.

"Would you like to take a stroll around the lake Phaelan?" he asked. It appeared he had transfigured a napkin into a stole.

"I'd like that Remus, thank you." Phaelan replied. She looked at the Dark wizard on her right. If anything his demeanour had progressed from bored to annoyed. She had an idea but was no where close to understanding the Potions master's moods.

Hermione had left a message with her parent's receptionist to call home when they had a moment. She grabbed the local newspaper looking for events and places to attend when Ginny arrived. She had no doubt that Ginny would soon be there and she looked forward to being the Know it all in Muggle land.

Sure as fate, Hermione's Mom called back to say it was OK for Ginny to come. Hermione prepared and sent a note through the floo network to the Burrow. "Dear Ginny," she wrote, "I have asked my parents and they have said it's OK. Would you like to come and spend some time at my home this summer? I'd love to show you around, especially now that I have my driver's licence and the use of a car. Ask your Mom and Dad, they can speak to my parents too. Please, please, please, it would be so much fun to have you here. Love Hermione."

Opening the small cask of Floo powder on the mantelpiece, Hermione threw a pinch into the fireplace and shouted, "The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole." She threw the letter into the green flames and waited in anticipation for her friend's reply.

Ron was staying with his brother Percy in London for the summer. He had managed to get a job in Quality Quidditch Supplies as a stock clerk but he hadn't mentioned to Harry yet. The downside was bunking with a supercilious twit but the rent was right; free.

Just as he had started into his second helping of sausages, Ron heard the tapping at the kitchen window. Turning he recognized Harry's owl.

"Hello Hedwig, you got a letter for me?" Ron had extended his arm to the owl that had appeared to have looked at him with derision. Removing the letter, Ron looked at the address.

"Oh, that's why you're pissed at me." The envelope had been sent to the Burrow and then re-directed to him in London.

"Sorry, old girl, Harry didn't know. 'ere have some toast." Ron set the owl on the table and went to get quill and paper to reply.

"Cheers, Mate," Ron began, "I'd love to come since I'm now working in London but you don't have a working fireplace. I'll talk to Dad and see if he has an answer.

Later,

Ron

P.S. Your owl is pissed off at me – give her an extra treat or something."

Harry sat at home 'Alone' thankfully. The remains of pizza, Chinese take-away and a vindaloo were evident on the coffee table. He had analyzed the situation and concluded that, he only had to live at his aunt's home for part of the summer. The presence of his loathsome cousin, obnoxious uncle and wretched aunt were inconsequential to his time spent at Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia had made sure of this before leaving.

Uncle Vernon had disconnected the satellite dish before he left, thinking Harry had no clue how to re-connect. 'I'm a fricken wizard you stupid bugger, not an illiterate." thought Harry as he read the instructions on how to hook up and program the dish. Harry heard the tapping at the kitchen window and ran to find Hedwig impatient to enter. Hedwig flew in to the dining room.

"Good Girl," said Harry, stroking the white Owls head. Harry headed to the living room to read Ron's reply and watch wrestling. The owl sprang to the coffee table and proceeded to eat the leftover pizza crust.

Ginny received Hermione's letter and started to harangue her mother. Her tirade continued until her father returned to the Burrow.

"Daddy, Daddy, Hermione has asked me to spend time there for the summer. She already has wards around the house." She launched into her 'only girl' child mantra.

"She's like a sister to me, Daddy, and there are already wards around her house for protection. PLEASE." a determined Ginny was a pain in the backside.

Arthur Weasley relented a bit and said, "I tell you what," he continued, 'I'll call Dr. Granger in the morning on the fellytone. If they say so, I guess it's ok."

"Thank you Daddy." Ginny kissed and hugged her parents, like the dutiful daughter she was.

Ginny climbed to her chamber and readied for a bath. She pulled out a small knife, the same one she had used to cut herself that first year.

"Tom, do you see Tom, they do love Me." She smiled to herself and used the charm Tom had instructed her to use to turn the knife handle into a phallus. Secreting her treasure in her bathrobe, she entered and locked herself in the bathroom. Sinking into the tub, scented with her favourite herbal extract, Ginny began to stroke herself into bliss with the transfigured dildo.

Later, Ginny pulled herself out of the tub and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She caressed her own breasts, much bigger now than in first year. Tom had told her they would become beautiful and that he would mark them as his when they were ready. He had even shown her how when he marked her thighs and belly.

"I think they're ready Tom. Watch." Taking her lower lip between her teeth, Ginny took the knife and gently drew the keenly honed blade over the flesh of the breasts. Carefully, so that a scar would not form permanently, she scored the word 'TOM' on each breast starting from the nipple and moving upwards. She watched as tiny beads of blood appeared and dried almost immediately. It stung but the pain was ecstasy. She smiled, Tom would be happy until the scratches healed. Then she would have to do it again. He told her so.

Phaelan and Remus strolled around the lake enjoying the scents of evening blooming flowers. He was pointing out some features and warning of never entering the forest alone lest she encounter one of the many fantastic creatures contained in it's environs.

"How has this existed all this time with out being discovered, Remus?" Phaelan sat on a rock beside the lapping water. "All these mythical creatures, the comings and goings of your people, how…" she paused, not sure to phrase the rest of her question, "how have you all kept this hidden from the rest of the world. Not just here but in other countries too, you've said?"

"The parting of the ways was painful for both sides of the boundary." Remus lowered himself to the ground beside her and pulled a few blades of grass. "You know about the Salem witch trials in your own country. You must have heard of the Inquistition and Reformation." He looked at her as she nodded silently.

"As Muggle society progressed in creating technology, improving agriculture and becoming literate, the need for the eccentric inventor, wise old crone and learned astrologer faded. The witch or wizard who had difficulty blending in were often ostracized, abused or killed in the most horrific fashion. To be fair, innocents died on both sides." Remus looked up to see her looking out over the lake.

"There are books in our library that can go into details, dates and places if you want." He smiled as she raised her eyebrows.

"I guess since I am to teach Muggle history and social studies, I'd better be on a nodding acquaintance with the history of your world." She smiled back at him and began to rub her arms vigorously.

"Come on," he began, rising to his feet,"we'd best get back to the castle before you catch your death." Helping Phaelan to her feet, he took her hand and led her to the stairs leading to the entrance.

Up in a tower unseen by the couple below, a dark figure watched as the pair approached hand in hand to the courtyard. He knew he couldn't be seen from the ground in the darkness, he had spied on too many students this way in the past. Arching an eyebrow, he plotted the timing of the titbit of knowledge he intended to drop into casual conversation tonight. It had to be subtle and well timed.

Snape smiled and made his way to the staff room, his plan ready to be executed.

'One hoped the good brandy and sherry will be served tonight in honour of the new Muggle.' he hopefully pondered.

Snape considered the idea of being actually affable to her…..Phaelan, yes. Perhaps offering to refill her glass at some point, while he reminded Lupin to pick up his Wolfsbane potion before the full moon. A smile of the most sinister kind crossed Severus' face. Of course, Phaelan would be curious, perhaps solicitous of Remus thinking that the bastard was poorly. What better time to enlighten her to Lupin's condition and the charitable work, he, Snape performed in brewing a potion to ease the transition. Tonight may yet be redeemed.

He billowed into the staff room crossing to where the Headmaster was pouring the refreshments for his staff.

"Severus, there you are my boy. I was just telling Phaelan, there are plans afoot to move

the Muggle studies classroom upstairs this year. Somewhere brighter for a new program." Dumbledore turned back to the sideboard to pour Snape a drink.

Accepting the proffered beverage, Snape began his charade.

"Of course Headmaster, it wouldn't do to have Phaelan put up with the dingy closet we used previously. A fresh locale for a fresh new face." He smiled the tiniest of smiles while raising his glass to Phaelan.

"Thank you professor, it's most kind of you to support me, at last." Phaelan was unsure of this change of attitude. She was uneasy, it was too fast. He had something up his sleeve.

She was distracted by Minerva explaining the certification process to her and then by Hagrid's remembrance of his time as a teacher. Her glass was becoming empty of the sherry she had chosen.

Snape sauntered over to the tray of drinks and selected the sherry. He approached Minerva and Poppy first and offered refills. Best not to appear too eager. Quietly, he walked behind the chairs and stood behind Remus and Phaelan sitting on the small sofa. Her glass was almost empty. Making a good show of not interrupting the current speaker, Hooch, Severus leaned over and spoke directly in Phaelan's ear.

"A little more sherry Phaelan?" he crooned.

His voice sent shivers down her spine. Is this how he spoke to students? How did they ever learn? Phaelan felt heat from her centre spread up to her face as he reached over to fill her glass on the small table, his hair brushing the tip of her ear.

Turning his head towards Lupin he uttered just loud enough for the couple seated on the sofa to hear, "By the way, Lupin, your Wolfsbane potion will be ready for you next week. I wouldn't want to be late for your trans….I mean your monthly affliction. I've timed it perfectly on the calendar this month." He stood back and made his way over to the sideboard to replace the bottle.

Moving to his customary corner to stand in the shadows, Snape watched the reactions of the Muggle and the Werewolf. Lupin blanched and looked at Snape with undisguised hate. Phaelan was looking at Lupin with a mixture of confusion and concern.

Placing his glass on the small table, Remus stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen, is has been a most pleasant evening, but I must return to Grimmauld Place. One never knows when one might be needed at headquarters. Albus, I'll apparate from the front gates." He bowed to the company and made to leave.

Taken aback by his abrupt departure, Phaelan stood, "Remus, wait." she called. Looking back at the rest of the room she excused herself and followed Lupin.

"Remus!" Phaelan called down the hall. "Please, wait. What happened?" she ran down the hall after his rapidly receding form. "Remus, please."

Lupin stopped but didn't turn back to her. His posture betrayed his agitation. Phaelan caught up to him.

"Remus, what's wrong, what happened? Are you ill? Do you have chronic condition you treat? What ever it is, there's no need to be embarrassed." Phaelan reached out to touch his arm.

At her touch, Lupin flinched away. "Phaelan, it's best you go back. Enjoy your evening. I'll see you soon." He made to leave.

"That's right Lupin, run back to your den. You know what happens when you take a dark creature away from familiar environs. They tend to become, feral." A sneering Snape appeared from the shadows, arms crossed in front of him.

"I thought you were giving our new Muggle-born colleague lessons on magical creatures. Did you not think to include a practicum? Oh, but of course. It's the wrong time of the month. How could I forget?" Snape smiled and the hall became colder.

Turning to Phaelan, Snape assumed his best professorial voice.

"The Wolfsbane potion is a difficult concoction to brew, requiring precise timing and preparation of ingredients. It must be prepared at exactly the right moment during the month for the afflicted one to receive its benefits."

Smiling again, he looked back at Remus but spoke to Phaelan, "Our erstwhile professor, I believe that is the term he uses, is the afflicted one in this case. I prepare the potion to ease his transformation into a Werewolf. Perhaps, he will let you observe one day." He turned back to Phaelan. "There's nothing quite like an empirical experience, I'm sure you agree."

"Snape, you are a pure bastard." Lupin was angry, his soft voice the indication of how deep his emotion was running. He stood straight and looked Snape in the eye.

"This young woman has been subjected to more mental trauma in 48 hours than anyone of us has ever had to endure. Her world has been ripped apart and reassembled into something she would not have recognized two days ago." His hands fisting in the air, Lupin fought to regain his composure.

"What did you hope to gain? What earthly reason would you have to do this now?" He turned to Phaelan, extending a hand, palm open.

"I had never intended to hide my reality from you. It would be impossible. I had wanted….hoped you would see me as a man, a friend first. I'm sorry." Looking at the man and woman before him once more, Remus left through the front doors.

Phaelan watched the doors close as Remus left. She closed her eyes breathing deeply, trying to regain her composure. Looking within, Phaelan couldn't decide whether she was more angered at Snape's revelation than saddened by Remus's admission.

"Why, what did you gain, Professor? Remus Lupin has been one of the kindest, most gentle of people I have ever met. Do you get some kind of kinky satisfaction by outing him Professor?"

Phaelan approached Snape to meet him, well, not quite face to face.

Looking up into the vaguely saturnine visage, Phaelan confronted the dark wizard, calling him to account for his behaviour. "What kind of man seeks to demean another solely on a physical condition they have no control over? What manner of teacher practices prejudice and rejoices in the diminution of another then finds humour in it?"

Phaelan was feeling full indignation now and her target was still in sight. "What manner of person am I expected to collaborate with who despises those who are considered allies? Where does that leave me?"

Phaelan shouted her last sentence. Both she and Snape were unaware of the audience above.

Snape drew himself up to his full height and unfolded his arms. He lifted his head so that he might look upon Phaelan with the greatest of disdain.

"Madam, I am exactly what you see. I have no redeeming social graces, I am not kind and I abhor prevarication. I seek solitude for my studies and recognition for my achievements."

Turning to the stairs leading to the dungeons, he turned back once more, "Since I have rarely if ever received either the solitude or recognition, I see no reason to reciprocate in any of the other social niceties. Good evening Miss McKenzie." He spat out her name. Turning his back, he swept down stairs.

Phaelan stood where he left her, suddenly exhausted and completely drained. For some reason, every confrontation today had left her feeling weak. She heard someone call her name from behind her.

"Phaelan." Dumbledore called softly again. She turned to look at who was looking for her and slumped inwardly seeing the Headmaster.

"You are tired out, you need your rest. Come." Dumbledore beckoned to her and led her upstairs.

"I've told the elves to bring you some hot chocolate in an hour. Go and have yourself a nice long bath, Minerva swears by them." Dumbledore reached into his cloak and brought out a book.

"Here you go, Hogwarts a History, a start to your reading." The old man stood in front of her room. "There is so much to know and understand about our world. Some of the knowledge will be dark, depressing. Fortunately, there is as much light and good." Dumbledore smiled at the little Muggle.

"Tomorrow will always be there. Good night Phaelan." He patted her hand and left.

Calling out the password, Phaelan entered her rooms. She walked to the bathroom and looked at the bathtub. Snapping her fingers, she called Polly the elf.

"Polly, how does this work?" She let the elf draw a bath and soaked in fragrant luxury for a while, letting her thoughts wander.

Dragging herself out to dry and dress in her old t-shirt and shorts, she found a steaming mug of hot chocolate beside her bed. Crawling between the sheets, she sipped the drink unawares of the sleeping draught Dumbledore had instructed to be added. Minutes after she finished, she was soundly and dreamlessly asleep.


	14. Chapter 9

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

A/N  
My first fic, Please read and review.  
Thank you for reading my story. I know some of you are enjoying it. If you are, take a moment and let me know what you like – the dialogue or situations.

I am not the best reviewer when I read others stories and I know good stories are best judged by the number of hits. Next Chapter

Snape apparated to Grimmauld Place, London. The weather in the southern part of the British Isles was grey and dreary. 'A perfect match to my constitution.' thought Snape.

As he walked forward, #12 Grimmauld Place became visible. Opening the door, Snape entered and walked to the Library.

In the kitchen of the Black family home, a small alarm sounded to announce the arrival of an Order of the Phoenix member. Lupin and Tonks were seated at the table looking at Muggle newspapers for evidence of Death eater activity. On Tonks part, she was also looking for a movie to visit that evening with Remus. They both enjoyed this diversion.

"I'll see who it is." said Remus rising from his seat.

"Thanks luv, let me know if you need anyfing." Tonks smiled and changed her hair to a rich red colour to match her warm loving mood. The rumpled man who lived in this house most of the time, filled Tonks dreams. Neither of them fit the mould of a typical anything. They seemed a good match.

Tonks and Lupin were lovers. She was young and adventurous; an Auror. Lupin, while older, was an ardent lover, willing to try anything his young partner wanted. She was common and at times rude. He was a werewolf, supersensitive and dangerous at times.

Snape entered the library in the Black Mansion hoping to avoid a direct confrontation with Lupin. His head rested on the back of a high backed wing chair beside the cold hearth. This was the niche he occupied after many nights attending the compulsory revels commanded by the Dark Lord. This was where he ordered his mind and pushed back the demons threatening to overcome the spark of light left in his soul. He needed the moment of solitude to swallow the pride crawling out to pounce once more on the Werewolf. He heard the door open and the quiet footsteps of Lupin approach.

"Have you been cast out or have you come to continue your personal hobby of my abasement?" Lupin spat at the shadowed face of his tormenter.

"Neither." Snape stood and faced his accuser. "Did you realize? Did Arthur? Did the memory come to life for you as well?" He turned and walked to the window looking out over the wet pavement of a shabby street.

"You should have seen her. Perched on a ladder intent on a book. I could scarce breath." Lupin sat on the chaise facing the fireplace. "When I introduced her to Arthur, he was as stunned as I."

"You had not thought that perhaps she might cause a reaction in all who met her? You gave us no inkling of who, what she was."

"What would you have me say 'Hello, I've found Lily's twin.' or perhaps, 'Oh look Lily didn't die after all, lets tell Harry.' She is not Lily." Remus slumped in his seat a tired and crushed man.

"What man did not love Lily at least a little bit in seventh year?" Remus looked up to see Snape's reaction.

"Some of us loved her more than others." Snape bowed his head in defeat. "She chose James and thus we suffer." Snape gave a sardonic grin and turned again to the window.

"Dumbledore has told me to make peace. I am here to make peace. Necessity requires us to work together and so we shall. I doubt we will ever be friends." Snape drew the last word out as if it were a curse."

"Alright, peace it is. What of Phaelan? What have you said to her?" asked Remus as he rose and approached the window behind Snape.

"I have not yet spoken to her." Snape sighed. "I doubt making peace will be sufficient."

Remus snorted, "I should think that peacemaking will be only the start of your conversation. You have a lot to explain. I don't envy you your next meeting." At that he turned and left the dark man to his thoughts.

Hermione, cheered by the thought of the pending arrival of her friend, bustled around her room making space for Ginny. She looked at her canopied double bed that took up most of the space on the floor. She heaved a sigh of frustration. In less than a year she would be able to perform magic at will just about anywhere but until she got her adult's licence as a witch she was restricted to using her wand anywhere but Hogwarts. A thought crossed her mind and the telltale grin brightened her face.

"Mummy, I have an idea." called Hermione running downstairs.

Susan Granger turned waiting to hear the latest revelation from her daughter. Since she was very young, Hermione always had great ideas and how to put them in motion. Unfortunately they were ideas little girls had no business thinking. The mother smiled remembering the idea to plant grass on the roofs of all the public buildings including the Royal residences to help combat green house gases. Hermione had gotten the idea after seeing a movie version of Heidi set in the Swiss Alps where such roofs actually existed. The written lists and plans. The mailing lists and prices researched. All at the tender age of nine. Ah! The disappointment when her local council member wrote to say her idea was not possible at that moment and his inclusion of a city pin and poster still wrought a small twitch of sadness in Susan's heart. The little girl so full of promise, so unlike her peers. What would her little girl become?

"Mummy, when Mrs Weasley comes, I'm going to have her change my bed into a single and the rollaway bed as well. That way we can have twin beds while Ginny's here. What do you think?" Hermione looked at her mother expectantly.

"Sounds fine by me Hermione. Are you coming shopping dear?" answered her mother, thankful it was such a mundane everyday request. Susan listened to herself speak and caught up short thinking, 'Good Lord! When did I start thinking transfiguring furniture and travelling through fireplaces was normal?' She shook her head.

"Let's go mum, I'll drive." A smiling Hermione led the way to the car.

Saturday afternoon found Harry lying on the living room couch, firmly ensconced in slovenly heaven. Hedwig was walking around the furniture, eyeing nooks and crannies looking for prey.

"What do you think, Hedwig? Should I go to the store and get some food for us? What would you like, a little mouse? A grass snake?" Harry extended his arm and Hedwig hopped on. He took the owl to her cage and sat her inside.

"You have a nap while I go shopping." Harry told his familiar. He turned and looked at the remnants of his takeaway feast. 'Should really clean this up' he thought. Nah! When I get back.

He looked outside to see the rain had abated for now and grabbed his jacket. With a last minute check to ensure his wand was in place, just in case, Harry went grocery shopping with a side trip to the pet shop for a couple of fat mice for Hedwig.

Harry stepped out of the house and inhaled the cool ozone laden air. A few more months and he would be free to do magic anywhere. He would be free from this house and these people. If he could only be free from his life long burden of being the Boy who Lived then his life would be complete. He had no dreams of fame or fortune. He just wanted to be Harry.

Harry turned and made his way to the shopping precinct to load up on supplies for the coming week. Smiling, he thought a silent thanks to his despised family. At least he knew how to cook Muggle style since he had been waiting on the Dursley's for years.

"Ginny, Ron, I have the last of your laundry ready to pack." Shouted Molly up the stairs of the Burrow at the same time she levitated the laundry basket up to the next landing.

"Thanks mummy." Ginny came out and scooped her clothes out to return them to her room. She was almost finished packing. She took special care to ensure the Muggle style clothing her older brothers had bought her were packed first. Looking around her room, she had to decide what she could take and what not. Some of her things were charmed so she had to be careful not to take too many as it would raise alarms at the ministry. The hairbrush for sure, her jewel case with all the special compartments and her knife. The knife had its own place in the jewel case only she could open. It was her tie to Tom. Lastly, she packed her journal. Not like the journal from her first year. This was a normal teenaged witch's journal. It could only be read by her. If some other person could read the entries, they would be disturbed; very disturbed.

In the other room, Ron was in much the same process as his younger sister. His older brothers had purchased Muggle clothing for him as well. 'Maybe' he thought 'after I've set aside enough money for Hermione I can get some of my own gear'. Ron sat at the side of his bed to look at his pay book and do some quick figuring.

"Ron, Ginny, its almost time for tea." Molly's voice floated up from the kitchen.

Ron looked at his book again. 'Maybe I'll get something for mum instead.' he thought. He stood and put the rest of his stuff in a sports bag including his newest pride – a razor. Yes, he Ron Bilius Weasley was now shaving. Unconsciously, he rubbed his chin. 'Yeh, probably need to shave in three or four days again.' he thought. Looking in the mirror, he tried to imagine a beard or moustache. Molly's voice rang out again,

"Coming, mum." he called and made his way downstairs.

Snape apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts shortly before dinnertime. The rain which had set in firmly to the south was just approaching and would probably be with them all night and the next day. Snape took his usual route to the castle and entered through the hidden doorway to the dungeons. He pulled off his travelling cloak and hung it up to dry. There was a spell to dry clothes but after a few too many times the clothing tended to disintegrate.

Thinking how to approach Phaelan, Severus thought it might be best to appear casual, less ascetic. He was, after all, a consummate actor. His whole life was one role after another. This was just one more.

Walking to his wardrobe, Snape decided to go almost native. The staff had of course seen him dress casually before. One did not dress like a teacher when one did not need to. Pulling out a dark grey silk shirt and lightweight woollen pants, he changed. Looking at himself in the mirror, he decided to leave the shirt cuffs unfastened and rolled them back once. This left the dark mark still covered.

'Right,' he thought, 'she's only a Muggle and Muggle women love tragic stories. Don't they?'

Snape inhaled deeply and went forth to complete his final mission of the day.

Taking the back stairs to avoid faculty and phantom alike, Severus made his way to Phaelan's room. He knocked at the entrance and taking another deep breath awaited permission to enter. The portrait turned inwards to the room to speak to its occupant.

"My mistress asks who seeks entrance?" the Lady asked.

"You know who I am." Snape had little patience for art work. She turned in again.

"My mistress asks, who seeks entrance Sire?" the Lady lifted her head at this.

"Professor Severus Snape wishes to speak with Miss McKenzie." he said through clenched teeth. Again with the turning in of the portrait.

"On what matter did you wish to address my mistress?" asked the door guardian.

Snape was beginning to get a little annoyed; "Madam, the matter is between your mistress and I. Bid your mistress open the door, please." the last was snapped out.

"Sire, your temper, I must protect my mistress. If this is your demeanour, how do I know you do not wish her ill." the Lady looked to her right and left in the frame and two figures had approached to stand behind her in the picture.

Knowing how the portraits gossiped among themselves and then to the staff, Severus decided to step down his exasperation a couple of notches.

"Pray express to your mistress I am desirous of a meeting to discuss the circumstances of our parting yesterday evening. I wish to clarify my actions." He pinched the bridge of his nose and waited.

"Sire, did you think to take advantage of my mistress? Did you seek to press your attentions upon her?" The Lady looked shocked.

"NO! Blast it. Phaelan, enough, will you let me in?" Severus had given up all pretence of patience as he yelled at the doorway.

With a final glance backwards, the portrait clicked open.

"I'll be watching sire." clipped the Lady as he entered. Snape growled as he passed through.

"You have your portrait well trained already, I see." Snape stated as he entered.

Phaelan's back was to the door as he came in. "We girls must stick together you know." she quipped.

Phaelan was curled up on one of the armchairs. She had her guitar on her lap and was softly strumming it. Severus walked forward and stood in front of the fire. He noticed a small fire burning and saw Phaelan was wearing a heavy knit jersey.

"Are you chilled?" he enquired looking at her closely.

"A little, Polly started the fire for me." she answered still not looking at him. "I don't think you came to ask after my health. You said something about clarifying why you acted like an ass towards Remus yesterday?" She finally looked up and was startled to see Snape in Muggle clothing. He looked different, younger.

"May I sit?" He indicated the chair opposite. She answered with a nod and rested her chin on the side of the guitar.

"First of all, I will not apologize for revealing Lupin's condition to you. He should have told you immediately. That is a legal requirement in our society." His tone was brusque as if unaccustomed to admitting error.

"My….handling of the situation was however, improper. You had done nothing to warrant my rude conduct on this occasion. I was over-reacting to a memory that both Lupin and I share from our time as students. I beg your pardon if you so wish to give it Miss McKenzie." Severus was looking at the fire and didn't see the mirth in her eyes.

"Oh how the mighty hath fallen eh?" Phaelan smiled at the look on his face. "What did the old man do, smack your arse and tell you to say sorry to the nice lady?" Now she was laughing.

"I came because it was the proper thing to do madam. If you find it necessary to insult my intention……" Snape stood intending to leave as she interrupted him.

"I'm not her." Her voice was flat and cold as she uttered the truth for him to hear.

"I am not Lily Evans Potter, sainted mother of Harry Potter, Dame of Wizarding society. I have not her claim to purity and righteousness. I am who and what I am. What's more, you know that. You saw." She stood and placed her guitar in the corner.

"Do not debase her memory by equating me of being her ilk. Allow me the dignity of being who I am warts and all Professor." She walked to face him again and waited for his reaction.

Severus looked into her eyes directly and could easily have seen her thoughts had he wished. He also knew she understood this and had left herself open intentionally.

"I shall never make such an error again, be assured, you will never be mistaken for anyone other than who you are. There are no students here; it would please me to have you call me Severus." He waited for her next move.

Phaelan cocked her head to the side, a small smile on her lips and extended her hand, "How do you do Severus, my name is Phaelan. I understand we are to work together."

He understood; this was to be a new beginning.

"I am pleased to meet you Phaelan and I look forward to our collaboration." at this Severus took her extended hand and in the fashion of the Pure-blooded wizard, raised it to brush her knuckles with a kiss.

Behind her, Phaelan heard a pop and turned to see Polly the elf.

"Miss was asking to be advised of when it was time for dinner." She looked up at Snape a little wary.

"Thank you Polly." replied Phaelan to the little creature that blushed and disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

Snape looked around her living room.

"You have no clock or watch?" he asked.

"I had a watch, but it doesn't seem to like Hogwarts or vice versa. I guess I'll need to get an old fashioned wind up style when I get back to London." Phaelan was wondering if she needed to change again for dinner.

"The school has plenty of clocks, just ask for one and the answer is no." he quipped.

"No what?" Phaelan was confused.

"No you needn't dress for dinner on school holidays. Minerva is just very old fashioned." he smiled.

Phaelan realized this was the first time she had seen him smile and it changed his face. He looked younger, less care worn.

"Alright, shall we go for dinner then?" she offered and led the way to the door. She stepped through first followed by Snape. As the door closed behind them, Severus offered his left elbow for her to take.

At her questioning look, Severus enlightened her "A gentleman always offers his arm to escort a lady to dinner. Have they no etiquette where you come from?"

"Well, if you count getting to the chow line first to get the best cut of meat or actually using a napkin for what it was intended." She smiled at the look on his face. "Yes, we have etiquette, but we usually have to dust it off when we take it out for visitors."

They walked downstairs together watched by the Headmaster and his companion.

"They make a nice couple don't you think?" asked Minerva.

"You're not trying to play matchmaker, are you Minerva?" Dumbledore was surprised at her. She was always the one telling him to quit meddling in people's lives.

"Och no, you silly goose. I mean look at Severus. He looks relaxed almost happy for once and not wearing those bloody flapping robes of his. Then there's Phaelan on his arm. That is what life should be, Albus. Young men and women together enjoying each other's company. Talking about anything and everything or nothing." Minerva's look turned pensive.

"We had that for a while you and I. Do you remember?" She looked up at her former teacher who had become her friend and lover.

"Yes my love, I do." Dumbledore replied in a weary voice. "We had everything and each other." He patted her hand. "Everything except a child."

"I would have had a handfasting with you in an instant Albus Dumbledore, you know that." Minerva was still looking at the old man.

"I could not bind you to me then Minerva. You deserved a man who could give you a child. I could not. Too many curses on this body over too many years. You should have found a man who was complete." Dumbledore looked over at the two who had obviously come to some understanding.

"For such a smairt dominie, yeh find it guy easy tay ower look the obvious" Minerva's tongue was slipping into her youthful sept.

"Minerva, what is it?" the Headmaster knew he had hit a nerve.

"Why would I need mair bairns when I had hunerds every year." She smiled up at the love of her life and he brought her hand to his lips. Their love needed very little said to be understood. It was eternal.

"Severus, Phaelan." Dumbledore called to get the other couple's attention. They turned and walked towards the older couple.

Dumbledore smiled at them as they approached." I assume we have reached some kind of understanding?" He looked at each of them over his glasses.

"Yes Albus, everything has been worked out, with all parties." Snape's wording made the understanding clear he would not discuss it further.

"Excellent, excellent. Phaelan my dear, allow an old man escort you to dinner?" Dumbledore reached over and detached Phaelan from Severus' arm and pulled her to his side. Both Snape and Minerva understood this meant he was going to ask her for the details.

"Minerva?" Severus offered his arm to the older teacher which she gracefully accepted whereupon both turned to follow the other couple to the great hall.

Dinner was again a companionable affair with even Snape joining in the conversation.

"So, Albus, do you think they will get along without any further disputes?" asked Minerva to Dumbledore's left.

"I seriously doubt that, Minerva. You've not heard the last of the fireworks these two are likely to set off." the old man smiled. "It might actually be amusing watching them work out their difficulties."

They were finishing up desert and coffee when Filch burst into the Great Hall.

"Headmaster," he yelled out breathlessly, "Peeves," (pant, pant,)"He's let out some Cornish Pixies in the entrance hallway."

"Blast that Poltergeist to hell." cursed Snape as he rose from his seat, drawing his wand. Phaelan watched as the others around the table did as well. She had seen only limited demonstrations of their magic and thought this would be a great opportunity to observe the masters at work. She followed the indignant band of magic's out to the hallway and saw the amazing sight of small blue creatures with humanoid features flying about creating havoc.

Phaelan wandered around watching the flares of light emanating from the wands of her colleagues stunning the little creatures. She was entranced, amazed; she felt giddy and free. Reaching out to Severus, Phaelan touched his wand hand just as he called out "Immobulus!"

Snape felt her touch him as he cast the spell and turned to see what she wanted. As he watched, Phaelan's eyes widened slightly and she looked surprised.

"Phaelan?" Snape watched has she collapsed boneless to the floor. He caught her just as her head would have connected with the stone floor.

The assault on the Pixies was almost over. Pomfrey was the first to notice Severus and Phaelan on the floor and hurried over.

"What happened?" she inquired, her professional face firmly in place. Pulling her wand, she waved it over Phaelan in a diagnostic mode.

"I'm not sure," answered a worried Snape, "she touched my hand as I cast and she collapsed."

"Bring her to the infirmary; I can't do anything else here." Pomfrey led the way while Snape with Phaelan in his arms followed with Dumbledore and McGonagall in tow.

'Scottish' isms translated.

"For such a smairt dominie, yeh find it guy easy tay ower look the obvious

For such an intelligent Headmaster, you find it very easy to overlook the obvious.

"Why would I need mair bairns when I had hunerds every year.

Why would I need more children when I had hundreds every year.


	15. Chapter 10

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

A/N  
My first fic, Please read and review.  
Thank you for reading my story. I know some of you are enjoying it. So, here it is. I have two ways to go with two of our pairings. Help me please.

1. Should Harry and Ginny get together or not. I had thoughts either way.

2. Should Snape and Phaelan get together quickly or should it develop more slowly. They will come together for sure.

Hermione and Ron will get together.

Please, I never thought I would beg. Please If you have not. review the story and tell me what is good what is not. I promise to try and respond to each of you this time.

I am not the best reviewer when I read others stories and I know good stories are best judged by the number of hits. Next Chapter

"Put her down over there." the Mediwitch indicated a bed at the end of the ward. She bustled over to the cabinets pulling out potions and crystals along with a special wand.

Snape placed Phaelan on the bed indicated taking a moment to smooth the hair back off of her face. He stood back when Madam Pomfrey approached.

"Have any of you noticed anything before this? Did she say anything? Act strangely?" Poppy was firing off the questions as she worked diagnostic crystals to read Phaelan's aura. She watched for changes in colour or intensity within the crystals. "Well?" The barked command caused the teachers to relate what they had observed.

"From everything I can see, she has suffered a shock which has overwhelmed her body's ability to compensate." the Mediwitch was still puzzled. "Heart beat doubled, shallow breathing, fever and sweats." Tutting to herself she shook her head but came to a decision. "Severus, help me." Poppy indicated he should approach. "I need to get some Pepper-up Potion and fortifying potion into her."

"Open her mouth Severus," Poppy ordered. She placed 10 drops of Pepper up potion in Phaelan's mouth followed by 10 of fortifying potion. Phaelan swallowed and coughed.

"What was that? It was vile." Phaelan was conscious though her eyes were not yet open.

"Lay still, lass. You need a moment for the potions to work." Poppy ordered.

Her eyes finally fluttering open, Phaelan gazed around herself. "Where am? Who hit me in the head?" She lifted her hands to rub her face; Snape lowered her back to the bed.

"Have you ever experienced anything like this before, Phaelan?" Poppy sat on the bedside to look her charge over much as a Muggle doctor would.

"No, never." the patient answered. Looking around at the others, Phaelan was as confused as they were at her collapse.

"Tell me what you were feeling before you fainted?" The Mediwitch had procured a scroll ready to make notes.

"I was excited. I hadn't seen any of you cast spells like this before." She smiled remembering the experience. "I could feel the magic on my skin like static electricity; I could smell the power in the air." She closed her eyes, "Severus, When I touched you, there was….I felt a surge of heat or power, from inside. It felt as though I had to run or exercise anything to get rid of all this excess energy."

"That was when I cast Immobulus for the last time." offered Snape.

"Have you felt this at any other time since you've been here, Phaelan?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, or at least something similar when I signed the contract with the Headmaster and Severus." the young woman looked at the Mediwitch at her side. "What's causing it? I won't have to leave will I?" Phaelan realized she didn't want to loose the wonders she had found.

"Don't worry child, you'll be fine. Just don't go trying to hold the hand of a Wizard while he's casting a spell." Madam Pomfrey patted her hand and rose off the bedside.

Phaelan was indignant, "I wasn't trying to hold his hand. Severus, tell them." she entreated.

"Save your energy, Phaelan. Once they get an idea like this in their heads, their imagination gets carried away." Snape glowered at the three older folk. "Merlin knows they've lived vicariously through me for years."

"Well, I think you may return to your rooms safely for tonight, Phaelan," advised the Mediwitch,"but I'll see you back here **before **breakfast tomorrow for a full check up." Poppy made to turn away but remembered and turned back, "and no running." She raised her eyebrow for emphasis.

Phaelan rose from the bed and turned coming to full military attention. "Aye, aye ma'am Madam Pomfrey, Ma'am!" She snapped a salute at the Mediwitch.

"Well, it's high time I got some respect around here." Poppy secretly smiled to herself as Albus and Minerva chuckled.

Snape walked Phaelan to the door of her rooms and bid her good night.

Sunday morning dawn was overcast in London. The rain had stopped and forecasters had promised sunshine later in the day.

Harry woke up and donned his glasses to look at the alarm clock. Still early, but time he was up to get ready for Ron. Rising from his bed, Harry walked to the front bedroom with the ensuite bathroom. It belonged to his aunt and uncle. Looking around, Harry winced at his aunt's taste in furniture. Mounds of pillows in a garish floral with a matching duvet adorned each of the oversized single beds. They had obviously long since given up sleeping together. 'Good thing,' thought Harry 'I might have been short one aunt after Uncle Vernon rolled over on top of her.'

Harry decided he and Ron would move into the front room. There was no fun having someone stay if they slept in separate rooms. You couldn't lie awake in bed late into the night talking about anything and everything. Harry just remembered, 'Must owl Tonks to see if she or Lupin could come and help clear up before the family from Hell returns.'

Harry turned to go back to dress for the day. Ron would be there shortly and summer would really begin.

The sun was trying to peak out of the clouds over the Burrow. No one had risen and gone to the kitchen yet that Ginny could hear and she was in no rush to get up. She had written to Tom in her journal last night before she packed it, telling him about her summer plans. She hoped he would be pleased that the lessons he had taught her about how to pleasure a man would soon be put to the test. She heard that Muggle boys liked to experiment. The boys in her school were all talk. When it came down to business, they all backed down. Even the Slytherins she encountered were clueless. Maybe Hermione was ready for some practical experience as well. Ginny smiled and looked forward to summer really beginning.

Phaelan was sound asleep when Polly began tapping her arm.

"Miss is needing to wake. Miss, the Hospital Mistress has sent Polly to wake you."

Getting no response, the elf jumped on the bed and knelt beside the sleeping Muggle.

"Miss, you must waken for Polly." the elf was shaking Phaelan's shoulder.

"Bug off Ali, I don't have the duty." muttered the groggy navy pilot.

"Oh dear, what shall Polly do?" The little elf began pulling at her scraggly pony tail in distress looking around for a solution to her problem. Her round elfin eyes widened at the sight of a water pitcher still half full sitting on the small table beside the bed. Polly moved cautiously towards the foot of the bed and jumped off allowing only her nose, eyes and ears to appear above the mattress. Watching the still sleeping form, Polly summoned the pitcher and floated it over the tousled head of her Muggle. With a snap of her fingers, Polly caused the glass pitcher to disappear leaving the water to douse the woman in bed.

"Whatthefu?" Phaelan started awake, sitting straight up gasping for breath. Her hair, face and shoulders were sodden. She looked around her room for the culprit.

"Who did that? Where are you? Wait till I get a hold of you?" an incensed Phaelan crawled out of bed and stalked around the room. She stopped at the sight of a terrified elf, standing in the corner twisting her tea towel. "Did you do that Polly?" Phaelan gave a glower worthy of Snape in the direction of the little elf. The elf nodded. "Why?" asked Phaelan in a very soft voice that hid her annoyance.

"Please Miss. Polly had instructions from the Hospital Mistress to bring you there now." With a forlorn expression she explained, "Polly tried to wake you softly Miss but I couldn't. Oh, Polly has been a bad elf, bad." the tiny figure began pulling on her ponytail so hard she was pulling her hair out.

Seeing the elf's distress, Phaelan was immediately guilty at her temper. "Polly, no, stop. Stop!" She grabbed the elf's hands. "It wasn't you Polly; I was lost in a dream. You didn't do anything wrong." Phaelan sighed, "You said Madam Pomfrey wanted to see me now?"

"Yes miss, now. Right away." nodded the elf.

"OK, I'll just have a shower and brush my teeth…." Phaelan turned to go to the bathroom.

"Oh no Miss, the Hospital Mistress said right now. No shower, no teeth, no getting dressed, no bathroom…." the elf gave Phaelan a sheepish look.

"Not even, you know…..," asked Phaelan. The elf sadly shook her head and grabbed a bath robe for Phaelan.

"Alright, let's get this over with." said Phaelan as she followed the elf out the door.

In the great hall, Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall sat at breakfast discussing the events of the previous evening.

"You know," began Minerva, "some of her symptoms remind me of what we sometimes experience when the students first come back to school. When your body isn't used to magic flowing around you in great quantities, it leaves you feeling weak."

"Perhaps Minerva, it may be she is just sensitive and requires a strong draught to keep her strength up until she becomes accustomed." offered Dumbledore. "What do you say Severus?"

"I agree with part of what you say, Headmaster, but it still doesn't account for her reaction to my casting of the spell while in contact with her." Snape frowned in concentration. "I remember reading something about a similar situation but I don't recall the text." He raised his eyebrows, "I'll need to do some research."

The Headmaster nodded. "When do you plan to visit Diagon Alley again, Severus?"

"I had thought in the next week, why?" asked a suspicious Snape.

"I believe our new teacher needs to purchase some robes and become accustomed to our form of commerce. Perhaps she might accompany you? It would be safest after all." Dumbledore always managed to make an order sound like a request.

"Perhaps, Headmaster, if she deigns to be seen with me." intoned the encumbered Potions Master. Just another duty he thought. "I had thought we should connect her fireplace to the floo, Headmaster."

"Yes that would be a good idea I think. We'll arrange it." agreed the older man.

Meanwhile, in the Infirmary, Phaelan had been changed into a long white gown and moved to an examining table.

"OK, now say Ah." instructed the Mediwitch.

When Phaelan complied expecting the usual, she was surprised to have her mouth held open and her tongue, teeth, cheeks as well as the back of her throat swabbed. She coughed, gagged and spat almost simultaneously. "What was that for?" she demanded.

"We need to check for oral contamination." came the brusque reply.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" asked Phaelan who was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Not yet dear." the Mediwitch was mixing something into a beaker, It fizzed and became a violent crimson colour. She the divided the solution equally between three other beakers. Into each, the Mediwitch put a drop of something else from three other bottles and then diluted the first to about a cup of liquid. The second beaker was diluted to about a gallon and the third again to about a cup.

"What are the potions for?" asked Phaelan, she really couldn't drink anything.

"Diagnostic examination." came the answer. "Come and stand here please?" Poppy pointed at a spot on the floor.

"Poppy, I really don't think I can drink anything right now." quipped Phaelan.

"Alright then, you won't have to." the Mediwitch motioned towards the counter to summon the gallon of potion. With a wave of her wand, Phaelan's gown was gone.

"Hey!" Phaelan exclaimed, "A little warning in future."

"Shush! Arms over your head, please." came another sharp instruction. Phaelan sputtered as the cold liquid was poured over her. She gasped and crossed her legs.

"Uncross your legs please." another curt instruction as the Mediwitch approached.

"Poppy, I really have to go." Phaelan pleaded.

"That's a good girl. You'll be alright for a few more minutes, dear."

'Good girl my ass if I leave a puddle on your floor.' thought Phaelan.

"Alrighty, one last bit. Lie down and turn on your left side for me, curl up and grab your right knee." the Mediwitch went over to the counter one last time.

Strange instructions thought Phaelan until she felt what the Mediwitch was about to do.

"What are you doing?" Phaelan heard the panic in her voice.

"Just relax dear, it won't hurt and you can go to the bathroom in ten minutes or so." Poppy wielded the rubber tubing to deliver the last of the potions.

"Oh no!" Phaelan cried.

Breakfast was over in the Great hall and the teachers rose to go about their day. Snape went to his dungeons to get a selection of potions Poppy had asked him to brew for her and made his way to the Hospital wing, basket in hand. As he entered he heard the muffled cursing and arguments between two women.

"Poppy are you here?" Called Snape.

"Over here Severus." the Mediwitch answered.

"I have those extra potions you asked for. Where would you like me to leave them?" he asked as he approached the curtained area.

Phaelan heard his voice just outside the curtains. "Severus Snape," she yelled, "take one step past those curtains and you're a dead man. I swear."

Severus stopped short not sure what to do. Poppy stuck her head out to see the wizard standing there.

"We're a bit indisposed at the moment. Could you leave them in my office for now?" she requested.

"Alright." he turned to her office but noticed the bottles left on the counter. "Poppy, not the Triple Crimson Concoction?" at her nod, he just shook his head, "You're a cruel woman Poppy Pomfrey."

"It's the best all round diagnostic we have you know that Severus. Now run along." the Mediwitch shooed him away.

"Poppy!" Yelled Phaelan, "Now!"

Leaving the potions in the Mediwitch's office, Snape beat a hasty retreat.

"Ron Weasley, will you hurry up. Arabella Figg is expecting you." Molly yelled up the stairs at her youngest son. "Honestly, you'd think he didn't want to go the way he wastes time, Arthur." She turned and saw the elder Weasley sitting at the kitchen table reading the Sunday paper and sipping tea. "Arthur!" Molly finally yelled to get his attention.

Startled, Arthur jumped out of his chair. "Yes dear, what can I do for you?"

"Tell your son to get a move on. Its gone quarter to twelve and he's expected at Noon." Molly turned to continue bustling around the kitchen.

"Come on son, get a move on, that's a lad. We've got to get you out of here." called Arthur.

"Coming Dad." came the answer. Ron looked in the mirror one last time. He thought he looked thoroughly Muggle. Grabbing his trunk, he made his way downstairs. Scrabbling around in his pocket, he brought out a scrap of parchment. "Mom, can you give Ginny this? It's Harry's phone number. Tell her to have Hermione call tonight."

"Alright luv. Are you ready?" Molly asked.

"All set." replied Ron as he walked to the fireplace to grab a pinch of Floo Powder. "I'll send an owl as soon as I'm settled. See you." Throwing the powder into the fireplace Ron announced his destination and was gone.

At Arabella Figg's home on Wisteria Walk, the flames in the fireplace turned green.

"Look Mr. Tibbles, we have a visitor." she picked up her cat and waited for the newcomer to step through the fireplace.

Ron's feet touched down on the hearth and he stepped out to see Arabella and her cat waiting for him.

"Hello Weasley junior, you're a bit early. Mr Potter isn't here yet. Would you like some tea?" She shuffled off in her signature tartan slippers towards the kitchen.

"No thanks Mrs Figg, I'm alright." Ron grimaced around at the feline presence in the room. The all seemed to be looking at him. 'Did my dad mention that I had a job on Diagon Alley?" he asked.

"Yes he did," she answered," and I think it's a nice thing that you want to be independent. Far too many of your pureblood wizards living off the good graces of their families these days if you ask me. When I was young you'd never see an up and coming ……."

"Yes Mrs Figg," Ron interrupted, "Thank you. It's just, I'm staying with Harry for a bit and he doesn't have a fireplace you can floo from. So, I wanted to know…" he was in turn interrupted.

"Yes, yes, your father said. I don't mind if you floo from here. If you could just pick up a few things for me now and again from Daigon Alley. It's hard for a body in my place to get around you know." She started shuffling around looking for something.

A knock was heard at the door and Arabella shuffled off to answer followed by an entourage of cats.

"Hello Harry, your friend is here already." Arabella announced as she ushered Harry into the living room.

"Aw'right Harry?" smiled Ron.

"Aw'right Ron, are you ready to go?" beamed Harry.

"Too right mate." answered Ron grabbing his luggage. "I'll see you Monday morning Mrs Figg, thanks again." he called over his shoulder as he followed Harry out the door.

"Come on, we'll drop your stuff off at the house and then Head to the Precinct for lunch." said Harry leading the way to Privet Dr.

"Alright mate, you know what you're doing." Ron followed Harry down the street.

"I thought we'd have lunch at McDonalds and then rent some movies to watch when we get home. I've put up some stuff in the fridge so no need to go hungry mate." Harry looked at his friend who was acting for all the world like a stranger in a strange land.

"Cool. Who knew they'd have a Scottish restaurant in Little Whinging." Ron was amazed. Harry just laughed.

Hermione watched the clock hands creep ever closer to 1:00 pm. She was in the living room pacing in front of the fireplace. Her father was sitting on the sofa comfortably engrossed in his Sunday papers while her mother puttered around the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Hermione, can you take this out to the table for me love?" called Susan Granger.

Hermione huffed and trotted to the kitchen, "It's almost time mum," she grumbled, "I want to be there when they come through. Dad'll never notice the fire change." She grabbed the tray of crudités and ran back to the dining room.

"Hermione, the flames have changed." called Geoffrey and pulled his feet out of the path of his daughter's excited entrance.

The first feet to appear wore jeans and trainers. "Ginny!" shouted Hermione as she stepped out into the living room. The two girls hugged as if they had not seen each other in years instead of days.

Next to arrive was Molly Weasley who stepped out from the hearth dusting her clothes. She looked around the comfortably appointed home before spotting Hermione and pulling her in for a hug.

"Hermione dear, it's so kind of you to invite Ginny for bit of a holiday; and your parents too." she added looking at Geoffrey and Susan.

The final visitor was arriving. Arthur stepped out of the hearth bearing Ginny's trunk.

"Geoffrey, Susan so good to see you. Hermione love." Arthur shook Hermione's parent's hands and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Molly.

She pulled out her wand and a package from her handbag. Waving the wand over the package she enlarged it but when she finished she noticed the light in the hallway went out along with other small lights in the room. The music which had been playing in the background also ceased.

"Oh dear, what have I done?" exclaimed Molly.

Arthur looked annoyed. "Molly, I told you about using your wand." He was clearly embarrassed.

"Not to worry Arthur, it's only a fuse or two. Before we knew Hermione was a witch, she would take out a light when she sneezed. Come on, I'll show you how we fix it." offered Geoffrey. He knew the fascination Arthur had with electricity and wanted to take the blame off of the poor woman.

"Come on, lets go to the kitchen for some girl talk." offered Susan. "What have you there Molly?" she asked as led the way to the back of the house.

"I made a custard pie for a sweet. I feel so silly now that I reduced it. Arthur did warn me." Molly's embarrassment was palpable.

"Molly, it's really alright. I'm just so glad to have met another mother who has a witch for a daughter. I have many questions." Susan immediately put Molly at ease. "After lunch the girls can go for a drive and we'll send the boys to the pub. What do you say?"

"Sounds lovely, Susan. I haven't had a chance for a good chin wag forever." smiled Molly. 'These Muggles aren't really any different at all.' she thought.

Dinner at Hogwarts found Phaelan sitting at the table with her left hand firmly supporting her head. She was playing with the pasta dish offered for dinner. Dumbledore noticed her despondency and was concerned with her mood.

"Phaelan, I have some news that might cheer you," he started, hoping to raise her spirits, "Professor Snape has agreed to escort you to Diagon Alley to purchase what you need to work at the school. You'll have the chance to see our mercantile world as well." He gazed at her over his glasses wondering why there was no reaction. "You should have a key to your vault on Monday so you can arrange to transfer money between your bank and Gringotts"

Phaelan looked up at the smiling old man with a glum face before looking at her plate again. Her attitude had not changed and so he tried his trump card.

"We've deposited an advance bonus into your account for your use, 250 galleons should get you started, eh?"

"Whatever." was her reply. Looking around she asked, "Where is Snape?"

"Off on some business." hedged Dumbledore. He didn't yet want her to know about the Death eater meetings.

At that moment, Severus strode in the doors to the Great Hall and headed to the table.

'Ah, Severus; so good of you to join us." welcomed a relieved Headmaster.

"Forgive my delay, Headmaster. There is some news I will relate later." Snape said as he swept into this customary seat.

Looking to his left, Snape noticed a depressed Muggle playing with her food. She was tinted crimson from head to toe and he knew from experience her insides felt like they had been kneaded by a troll.

"I see you survived your ordeal, Phaelan," Severus teased.

"Fuck off Snape." was Phaelan's response.

Giving up all pretence of eating, Phaelan looked over at Minerva and asked. "Where is your library? I'd like to get some material on Wizarding history besides the book you gave me," considering what else she might need, Phaelan added, "and maybe something on the science of magic, you know…. measurements, quantitative and qualitative analysis and so on."

Minerva looked alarmed and glanced at Dumbledore. "Ehm. I'm sure we have such books but our librarian is on vacation………." she dithered.

"I'm sure we can persuade one of the professor's to accompany you to the library tomorrow Phaelan." offered Dumbledore much to the young woman's irritation.

"Maybe I'll take a walk to the village in the morning. I could use a change of scenery." Phaelan dropped the idea into the middle of a lull in conversation.

"I think Madame Hooch was going to the sports shop tomorrow, so you might accompany her." smiled Dumbledore.

'Alright, that is about enough. I am not a child. I can determine where and when I will go somewhere and I don't need a baby sitter. Why do you keep treating me this way? Ugh."

She stood and left the hall to walk outside.

As Phaelan stewed outside beside the fountain, a small figure joined her.

"Professor Flitwick. "she acknowledged.

"You appear restless my dear." he said.

"I'm used to doing things, being independent. I feel that when I try to assert myself, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall try to smother me." She began to pace to and fro.

"You know, when I came to Hogwarts as a student," began Flitwick, "it wasn't so immediately evident I was different. As time went by however, I didn't get any taller." He looked to see if he had her attention; he did.

"I had to carve a niche for myself so I looked to see what else made me different other than my height." the small man smiled to himself. "I was the best tutor in Charms and Runes the school had seen in many a year, not to mention the Sickles I earned."

"Miss McKenzie, find your niche. The others cannot help that they see you as weaker than they and so seek to protect you. Your true challenge will be to prove your value in an area they cannot challenge. You are not a witch but you have strengths they don't understand, of that I am sure. Find your time and demonstrate them." The small man smiled and returned to the castle leaving Phaelan to her thoughts.

After a time, Phaelan walked back through the great entrance, intending to spend some time organizing some possible lesson plans. As she approached the stairs she heard a voice.

'If you choose not to look like a boiled lobster, I might be able to help." From out of the shadows the dark figure of Severus Snape appeared.

"You really should go into movies you know, you'd scare the shit out of the audience." observed Phaelan.

"I save the best show's for my first year students." he quipped. "Come." He beaconed to her and she followed him into the depths of the dungeons. "I have a small library you might like to peruse."

Entering the dungeon realm of the Potions Master, Phaelan felt she truly had arrived in an enchanted place. It fit all of the imaginary descriptions of a magic castle. Dark, mysterious and not a little frightening. Torches flared to life as they approached only to extinguish once they had passed. Turning to walk along a different hall, Phaelan encountered her second ghost; The Bloody Baron.

"Good evening Baron, "greeted Snape, who at the quizzical look of the ghost, introduced Phaelan. The ghost then gave a lecherous leer while still looking at her. "Take that look off your face, Baron. She is a colleague." hissed Snape at which the Baron simply bowed and left.

"He doesn't say much, "observed Phaelan.

"It might appear that way, but there will be gossip in the castle tomorrow, mark my words." He turned his attention to the entrance to his personal quarters and led her in.

The room was easily three times bigger than hers and was appointed with a green leather living room suite. It felt and looked very masculine.

Along the wall facing her, the room had been converted into a small library.

"Wow," she said, "this place is something else. Perks for the head of house?" she wondered.

"Yes." he answered, "Please sit down." he indicated a chair by the fire before walking into another room and returning with a large phial.

"When you draw your bath tonight, use this instead of any of the other bath oils provided. Use half tonight and half tomorrow morning. It should get rid of the stain for the most part."

"Thank you. I really feel like a freak looking like this." Phaelan looked at her hands.

"You're not really a part of Hogwarts until you've been the subject of Madame Pomfrey's Torture chamber of Healing. I should know." he quipped, his eyebrow lifting. He strode to the book stacks and began to pull down several volumes.

"These should get you started on what you're looking for. Admittedly, they are elementary books, but I'm sure you will breeze through them ready to advance in a few days." He set the books on a table in front of her.

Phaelan wondered why Severus had sought her out as he turned to a sideboard with a tray holding decanters and glasses.

"Sherry, Miss McKenzie?" he offered.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, "but why Ms. McKenzie again?" Phaelan wondered about the formality in address now.

He came and sat across from her.

"I was called to a meeting with the Dark Lord and his followers earlier this evening. They know you're here." he stated.

Phaelan pondered on what he said and Dumbledore's solicitous attitude at dinner. "That's why he didn't want me to go to town alone." she concluded.

"Quite." responded Snape, looking into the fire. "I told you that when word got to Gringotts, the news would spread quickly. You're probably safe in Muggle areas but, in Wizarding enclaves, it would best to be accompanied." He considered what he would say next and decided against delicacy. 'Straight forward for our mercenary Muggle' he thought.

"There are some among the Death eaters who have designs on you. Their tastes range from rough to extreme sadism; the famed Marquis de Sade took lessons from their type." his face mirrored his disgust. "I had to….put distance between you and myself in my thoughts this evening. Changing how I thought about you was the safest.

"So this is how you dealt with it. Turn me into a stranger again?" asked Phaelan, feeling oddly sad at the thought.

"Yes at first. However, in an attempt to push aside their temptation to seek you out I left them with another idea." He wasn't sure how to say this either so he continued on as before.

"I left my Death Eater brothers with the idea I had convinced the Headmaster to hire you as a ………diversion for my recreation." Snape downed his sherry in one swallow. "My fuck toy."

Phaelan sat stunned, sure that if she were not already dyed in that colour, her face would be crimson. Snape stood and walked to the sideboard and grabbed the decanter of sherry to bring with him as he came to sit beside her. He topped up her glass before continuing.

"Phaelan, look at me." He placed the decanter on the table and hooked a gentle finger under her chin pulling her face up. "Look at me. I do not now nor will I ever consider you as such."

Snape had never spoken to anyone like this let alone a woman but he continued. "I have seen your thoughts and felt your despair. You have struggled with self doubt as have I. We both seek an answer to a question we have not asked but have felt the urge to search for."

Phaelan was becoming lost in his darkness and compelling presence. It would be so easy to be lost in his depths.

Taking a deep breath, she sat back. Slowly, she reached for her drink and took a deep quaff. "If the danger is as near to me as you say, there are a couple of things I would like to get from my flat in London. When can I get there?"

"You will be on the floo network tomorrow." Snape pulled back as he answered.

"Will you come with me?" She asked

"I can't tomorrow, perhaps Minerva?" he suggested.

Nodding she stood. "I'd best go. How do I get back to the hall from here?" grabbing the books, Phaelan headed to the door.

"No need, take the floo." he indicated the fireplace.

"How?" she asked approaching him.

Severus gave her the instructions and then grabbed the sherry to follow her. Phaelan had not thought he would be coming and was startled as he appeared from the green flames.

"I had thought to give you this. You might enjoy a drink while you soak," he handed her the sherry. "and I thought you might like to know how to place a password on the floo to your room." He cocked his eyebrow at her suspicious look.

Phaelan then laughed. "Thank you, the sherry is most welcome and yes, I would like to put a password up.

After showing her how to set the password, Severus turned to take his leave.

"I'll see you at dinner tomorrow evening; I have other business all day tomorrow. Good evening Phaelan." he grabbed the floo powder ready to leave.

"Thank you Severus, for everything. Sleep well." She watched as he nodded and stepped through the green flames to his quarters.


	16. Chapter 11

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

Thank you for reading my story. I know some of you are enjoying it. So, here it is. I have two

ways to go with two of our pairings. Help me please.

1. Should Harry and Ginny get together or not. I had thoughts either way.

2. Should Snape and Phaelan get together quickly or should it develop more slowly. They will come together for sure. It is far from sweetness and light.

Hermione and Ron will get together.

Well, since I had only one review on another site since last chapter, I am at a loss. So I guess Phaelan and Snape wait.

I know you folks are reading so take a few seconds to say Hello. If you haven't given a review, go for i

Monday morning saw the rain clouds still heavy over the cliffs of Hogwarts. The dampness seemed to seep in through the ancient walls and left a chill in the air.

Getting out of bed, Phaelan took one look outside and decided against a morning jog. Instead, she resorted to the simplest method she had found to satisfy her need to exercise. A skipping rope. It was cheap, portable and it took very little space up in its purpose. She slipped on her trainers and set herself twenty minutes of rigorous jumping. After bathing with Snape's potion again, she went to breakfast.

"Morning all." Phaelan cheerfully greeted the staff gathered around the table in the Great Hall.

"Good Morning," replied the others in one form or other.

"Here you are Phaelan," Madam Pomfrey placed a phial of green potion in front of her, "take ten drops every morning until you become accustomed to the magical energy around you. I'll test you now and again to see if it's working."

"Thank you Poppy but if I have to go through that same rigmarole again, I'd sooner pass." stated Phaelan acerbically to the amused titter of their colleagues around the table.

The Mediwitch was not amused," I'm only doing my job, Miss McKenzie. It is, of course your decision whether or not to heed my advice." came the short reply.

Seeking to mend fences quickly, Phaelan clarified. "Poppy, I'm very grateful for your care and I concede your knowledge. Surely there is some other method to determine the state of my health other than, than…" Phaelan didn't know how to describe her ordeal so as not to further offend the woman further.

"Making you look like a pomegranate on parade." interjected Madam Hooch before munching on her toast. This set the table off on another round of laughter.

In the end, Madam Pomfrey conceded the humour of the situation and promised no more showers of red dye unless absolutely necessary.

After discussing it with Minerva, Phaelan decided to spend the day studying and making notes in the staff room. She even convinced her guardian professor that she could use the library safely and promised to stay away from the Restricted Section.

Shortly before dinner, Snape and Dumbledore arrived back at the castle. They had spent their day arguing budgets at the Ministry and neither was in the best of moods after they had barely gotten enough to cover salaries and basic supplies. It seemed an increase in fees would be called for; something they were loath to do. Some of the families, like the Weasleys, could barely afford the existing costs let alone cover more.

Snape decided to head to the staff room instead of his dungeons. The nether regions of the castle were always cold but there would have been no fires lit in his quarters all day since he had been out.

Entering the room, he had thought it deserted but then noticed the soles of a pair of trainers hanging over the back of an easy chair. Snape walked over and looked to see who was sat so strangely. He might have known.

"Miss McKenzie, one normally presents ones posterior to the part of the chair on which your back is currently resting and ones feet are usually placed on the floor. Is this some Muggle ritual I am not familiar with?" asked Snape, assuming his most haughty demeanour allowing his eyebrow to ascend to alarming heights.

Placing the book she had been reading on her belly she looked up to the stern visage of Severus Snape.

"Hey! You're back. How'd it go?" she asked before taking a bite of the Golden delicious apple she had kept from lunch.

"If you're going to have a conversation, can you at least assume the same orientation to the room as your partner?" Snape snorted.

"Sure." she replied and flipped her legs over her head backwards offering Snape another view of her tattoo.

Coming to her feet, Phaelan followed Snape to sit at opposite sides of the fireplace.

"Why were you sitting like that?" he asked, "Not very…lady like, I'd say." Snape looked across at Phaelan's casual posture.

"Good for the circulation." she replied, "You know; let the blood flow to the brain and all that." Phaelan finished her apple.

"Hmm." was his only response.

"So, how did your budget conference go?" Phaelan asked.

"Not good." he scowled. "The ministry seems to think the school runs on magic alone." He glanced over at her slight smirk. "Stop that, you know better."

"You know, the Headmaster is right. Your society really is no different from mine fundamentally." Phaelan commented sadly. "School boards are constantly under funded but the pet projects of politicians always seem to find the resources required." Snape nodded in reply.

The pair sat quietly staring into the fireplace lost in their own thoughts. Shortly, the other staff members began to arrive before dinner.

"So Headmaster, what are we going to do about the replacement of training brooms?" asked Madam Hooch as she entered the room with Dumbledore. "It's not really fair to ask all the first years to provide their own until they have proven some skill. The ministry requires we give only rudimentary instruction which only needs the most basic of apparatus."

"I understand your concern Rolanda; give me an inventory of what we have on hand and our requirements. Perhaps we might negotiate a discount of some kind." suggested Dumbledore.

"I can do that, Albus. My main concern is the safety of using old stock. You know what bad charms can do to a broom over time. I'd hate to see anyone else hurt like Longbottom was his first year, or worse." Hooch finished her statement with a stern look at her boss. He nodded in understanding.

"If I may, Headmaster, what are your sources of funding besides the Ministry and fees?" asked a naïve Phaelan.

"Well, our Board of Governors has a fund which can be used and there is of course the generosity of old pupils and their families." offered Dumbledore. "Unfortunately, the moneys are usually earmarked for some pet project of the donor like Quidditch brooms." At the latter comment, the Headmaster looked over at Snape who well remembered the brooms bought by Lucius Malfoy a few years previously. The head of Slytherin, cringing inwardly, looked anywhere but at his colleagues.

"What do schools do in America, Phaelan?" asked Minerva.

Phaelan pursed her lips, "Depends, I suppose. The schools run by the state are funded through taxation dollars. They're usually chronically under funded and in some cases the standards for scholarship are appallingly low." she observed.

"Then there are schools organized by some religious or special interest group. They may get some government funding but they are supported by the groups who sponsored them and are exclusive to only the children of the members who fund the group." She shook her head, remembering some tragic instances of cults abusing children in their charge.

"Then of course there are the private schools for the very affluent who can afford absurdly high fees." again she shook her head, "The cost of the schooling unfortunately, does not guarantee a high standard of achievement, though some are outstanding."

"Sounds as though they're as bad off as we are." observed Hooch.

"Well, there is one thing Americans do quite well and that is try to find solutions from the people in the community affected." Phaelan advised.

"What kind of solutions?" asked Flitwick.

"People in the less affluent communities try to find ways to raise funds. They include everyone, even the children. The ideas are frequently quite inventive and often fun." Phaelan harkened back to her college dorm days of raising funds for charity.

Dumbledore got a look on his face familiar to his veteran staff. He had begun to plan.

"What kind of activities did they think of Phaelan? I mean, they are Muggles. There's nothing that a Muggle community could offer us in the way of an idea." The old man smiled.

Four heads looked up at the same time. Here was Albus Dumbledore in action reeling in another unwitting participant for his plans. They all tried to get Phaelan's attention but she was lost in thought and Dumbledore had blocked her view of his staff.

"Well, I don't know Headmaster. There are a lot of things we did in college that your students would probably enjoy doing while raising funds for the school." Phaelan was feeling quite smug, for now.

"Such as?" prompted the Headmaster.

"Oh, lets see," she began, "the girls always love a fashion show. You get local clothing stores to loan outfits to show and in return the store gets free advertising. The school sells tickets to the parents and community for the gala. Then you can get vendors to sell refreshments at the event and they kick back a percentage of their profit."

Her memories kept digging her hole ever deeper. "An auction is always fun. Get your local stores and alumni to donate things or services for the students to bid on. The whole idea is to get the successful bidders into the store to pick up their merchandise; then entice them and their friends to buy things. Kids always have disposable funds, especially rich kids. Even teachers can offer something like coaching in a special interest or sport." Phaelan didn't see the old mans smile growing.

"Oh, my favourite; dress down days. Your school has uniforms. So, for a small fee, the students can get to dress in casual clothes once each month, on a Friday say, with a pass saying they have paid." She was on a downhill roll. The other teachers hung their heads in pity.

"For the adults in the school and community, if it's legal of course, you could have 50/50 draws for money. Half to the winner and ….half …..to ….the…..schooollll….." Phaelan stopped and looked at the beaming face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Phaelan, my dear, you are a treasure." Dumbledore reached out and took her hand.

"I am so pleased you have taken the initiative to become our first fund raising co-ordinator. Speaking on behalf of my staff, I can assure you we will assist you in every way we can. Just tell us what to do and we shall follow your lead."

Patting her hand, the Headmaster turned to the rest of the room. "Isn't this wonderful my friends? I do so enjoy it when my teachers show such leadership. I say, isn't that the dinner gong?" Dumbledore was first out the door to head towards the great hall.

Phaelan sat stunned. She really hadn't seen it coming. The bloody old twinkling bastard had put one over on her.

"Don't feel bad my dear, he's done it to all of us at one time or another." Professor Sprout cast Phaelan a look of pity.

"Indeed, sometimes more than once." Professor Flitwick patted her hand as he and Sprout left for dinner following the other staff members.

Phaelan looked over at Snape. He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Hook, line and sinker, I believe is the Muggle term, is it not?" Snape quipped.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!" exclaimed Phaelan as she beat her head with her book.

Severus, walked over and took her elbow to lead her to dinner, drawing her up before him. "Don't beat yourself up too badly. He really is a conniving prick under all that goodness and light." At her look he continued. "How else do you think he talked us into hiring you?"

"I thought you had the final veto on my position Professor Shape. You're the one who saw my inner self after all." breathed Phaelan standing close to Snape. Close enough to be conscious of his scent. Musk and herbal tones combined with his own sweat. She continued to look into his eyes, again feeling drawn to the twin dark pools.

Severus became aware of their closeness, feeling the warmth of her body radiate against him.

He searched her face looking for guile but found only her open assessment of him. This was a new experience for the Head of Slytherin.

Allowing a rare smile to escape, Severus replied, "Yes, I could have said no to you and today you would have no memory of us." He reached up to capture a stray strand of hair, raising it up to smell the scent of the soap he had made. "If I had done that, I would have denied the person that I am. " He was still staring into her eyes.

"We are a kind, Phaelan, you and I. The kind no one will admit to needing but search out to perform the things that others are loath to think of. I was selfish. I wanted you here for me." Tilting his head to one side. "Does that scare you? That a man would seek you to stay because you are the Muggle embodiment of his soul."

Phaelan wanted to reach out and beg for his touch but she knew the time was wrong. There was too much unsaid and they had not yet found their common ground.

"I would do anything to stay here. Not for you, but for me. I feel a part of your world but I don't know my place. If that sounds self serving then what you say is true. We are a kind." Phaelan reached out to touch Snape's free hand. "Help me find my place Severus."

Snape took her hand and raise it to his lips for a caress.

"Come, we should go, you know how they gossip." Snape decided as he led her to the door.

Phaelan held his hand until they reached the Great Hall. Letting go, Phaelan looked over to let him know it was not finished between them.

After dinner, Phaelan, Severus, Flitwick and Dumbledore retired to the Headmaster's office. The conversation over coffee had turned to the book Phaelan had been reading that day about the qualities of magic. She had become confused while reading the chapters concerning how a spell was formed.

It was clear that charms and spells were energy and matter being manipulated. It was also clear, to Phaelan at least, that there was some kind of conversion taking place that would release potential energy. In all her research to date, she had seen no study done to measure the potential energy loss or indeed to measure the type and quantity of energy used in the casting of a spell or charm.

Professor Flitwick though small and jovial was a scholar. All the teachers respected his knowledge. In fact, he was one of the few people Snape would condescend to be civil to which was the same as admitting high esteem from the Potions Master.

The small man sat thoughtfully in a chair suited to his size quietly sipping cognac while contemplating Phaelan's theories.

"There was a study conducted in Vienna several years ago to analyze the structure of levitating spells. I believe they were looking for a way to increase the load bearing strength and longevity of commercial traffic loads. I don't believe there was actually any measurement done. It was trial and error of what worked and what didn't." offered Flitwick.

"Don't you apply scientific method to your studies professor's?" Phaelan was surprised. The staff here appeared to be professionals and she had made the assumption that the logic applied in Muggle sciences was the norm here.

"Much of the magic that we take for granted today was once kept closely guarded. New spells and charms were passed from generation to generation within the same family." Dumbledore was interested in her perspective and so fed her the missing pieces from her book. "Hogwarts and the other schools were revolutionary in the idea of sharing knowledge and classifying magic by type."

"If I may, Headmaster, Potions was always a logical and ordered study." Snap interjected. "While potions formulae were guarded by the Masters, the study required logical and methodical records to be kept."

"Can we do some experiments to see if I can measure something?" Requested the curious Muggle.

"How would you accomplish this?" Wondered Flitwick.

"I need to go to an electronics store to get some meters." she advised.

"Anything electrical will not work at Hogwarts, Phaelan. I told you that." scowled Snape.

"What I need does not use electricity only measure it." correct Phaelan. "Will you take me?"

Looking around at his expectant colleagues, Snape knew he was outnumbered. "Yes, I suppose I must." he conceded.

"Good, we'll go later this week." rising from her seat, Phaelan took her leave. "Good night gentlemen, I have experiments to devise."

The men sat back in their chairs wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

Harry usually woke first in the mornings since his friend had arrived. Pushing himself up, he looked over at Ron. Whatever else might be said of him, Ron was not a pretty sight in the morning. They had watched TV and Videos all night. Ron had still been watching on the set in the bedroom when Harry had fallen asleep.

"Ron," Harry called his somnolent roommate, "Ron, wake up." He walked over and began to shake Ron's shoulder.

Ron rolled on to his back and grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Why don't you love me, Jenny? I'm not a smart man, but I know what love is."

Shoving his friend away, Harry jumped back. "Bloody hell Ron, watch who you're grabbing. You're going to give people the wrong idea about us."

"Sorry mate. Those movies are pretty intense." Ron sat up rubbing his hand through his hair.

What time is it, Harry?" Ron had to work today.

"Just gone 7. You get ready and I'll do breakfast." Harry was laughing to himself as he went to the kitchen to start a fry up.

Hermione had called the previous evening and they had set a date to be a foursome on Saturday after Ron finished work. There was a club that catered to underage teens and Hermione had agreed to pick them up at Harry's house to go.

Smiling to himself, Harry thought about being with Ginny, sans parents, sans teachers sans other big brothers. He'd been waiting for a chance to let her know how he felt. Now he might have a chance.

Ron was less subtle. He said he didn't care if they made it to the club or not, as long as he could spend time with Hermione. The red head had fallen totally and madly for Hermione this past year. Although Hermione had told him firmly that he was perfect they way he was, Ron wanted to prove he could be someone and had taken the job.

Walking into the kitchen, Ron opened his pay book. He had budgeted everything and had taken to bringing lunch from home to save money during the week.

"How much do you figure I need to convert mate? You know, for the club." asked Ron.

"Four or Five galleons I should think." answered Harry. "Look Ron, why don't I loan you the money for now and you can pay me back at the end of the summer. I give a better rate than Gringotts." He laughed.

"I appreciate it Harry, but I want to do this right for Hermione. She deserves it." Ron closed the book as Harry came to the table with breakfast.

"Ron, Hermione doesn't care about money like that. Just show her your true feelings. You know she can always figure us out."

Harry looked at Ron. He had always envied the warm and welcoming family Ron had but had come to realize everyone had their own challenges in life to overcome. Ron thought he needed money to make someone happy. He didn't realize yet that money wouldn't keep you safe and warm on scary cold nights. Harry had learned that lesson very early.

"Hermione, wake up! Let's not waste the day. Look it's sunny." Ginny had pounced on the bed where her friend was sleeping.

"Ginny, the window faces East, it's still early. Go back to bed." Hermione rolled over ready to doze off again.

"No it's not, Hermione. Your parents are up already. Come on!" an excited Ginny began to pull the covers off the tousled head of Hermione.

Hermione surrendered, "Ok, OK." She sat up and yawned. Looking at her alarm clock she noticed they had not turned it to the correct time after turning off the electrical power in the house. In order for Mrs Weasley to transform the beds safely, Hermione's father had turned the power off at the main. They didn't need another power surge to take out the fuses through out the house again.

"You use the bathroom first Ginny,." Hermione offered, "I'll go see mum and dad before they leave."

"OK." agreed Ginny watching her friend head downstairs. Opening her bag she pulled out her journal and jewel case. She found her special knife and took both it and the journal to the bathroom. Time to talk to Tom.

Heading downstairs, Hermione greeted her parents.

"What are you two up to today?" inquired Susan.

"We're going to the leisure pool today. I met up with Clive Patterson and Ralla Mafoud." Hermione was talking about friends from her primary school days.

"They are working as lifeguards at the pool and invited us. Well, invited Ginny. I just get to go along." remarked Hermione.

"Nonsense." Geoffrey stated. "You're as pretty as any girl in town." He stood and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Are you ready Susan?" he called, getting ready to leave.

"Coming dear. Hermione, can you start dinner this evening? That is, unless it interferes with your social life?" Susan observed. The girls had been out almost every evening since Ginny arrived.

"No problem mum, I want an evening home." Hermione kissed her mom goodbye.

Hermione and Ginny had argued a couple of times about going out. Not to mention, Ginny had eyes for every Muggle boy she met. Hermione had needed to threaten Ginny of her returning to the Burrow if they weren't home by Hermione's parent's curfew.

"Which one do you think Hermione, the one piece thong or the string bikini?" Ginny had entered the kitchen wearing the one piece. Hermione was thankful her parents had left. If they had seen Ginny, Hermione doubted they would have let the two girls go to the pool.

"How did you get these Ginny?" Hermione was surprised at Ginny's wardrobe.

"My mums sewing charms." she replied. "So which one?"

Hermione sighed. 'Maybe, this was not such a good idea after all.' She thought.

"Ginny, it doesn't matter, you'll have the guys chasing you regardless." observed Hermione.

"I know, it's fun isn't it?" laughed Ginny.

"No, Ginny, it's not. I thought you and Harry had something of an understanding." snapped Hermione.

"Well Harry's not here." Ginny snapped back. "I'll wear the one piece." she decided.

Minerva and Phaelan made arrangements to floo to Phaelan's flat in London. Phaelan had not shared her real reason to go back to her flat. After Snape's revelation, she felt the need for personal protection. While military personnel were required to go through customs, the search was usually perfunctory. Counting on this, Phaelan had packed a few personal weapons left over from her days in Dark Ops. This is what she sought to bring back.

"Wow!" Phaelan was stunned as she stepped out of her fireplace into her living room. "This is so cool." She stood with a silly grin on her face waiting for her elder colleague to join her.

The flames turned green once more and Minerva stepped through to join Phaelan. Dusting herself off, Minerva looked around the bright modern flat.

"Phaelan, I had not imagined." exclaimed the older woman as she approached the windows. "Such a lovely view; your father had good taste in locations I'd say." Minerva commented as she turned to take in the rest of the room.

"Yeh, dad had great taste in a lot of things. He thought it would guarantee his success if everything was politically and socially correct in his life." She shrugged at the look Minerva gave her. "I guess he was right in a way."

Phaelan remembered the man who came home after she was in bed and left before she was allowed downstairs in the morning. The man who would strut around proudly at the garden parties where Phaelan was shown off like a piece of valuable china; who would show up for photo ops when she was victorious in the skating competitions. The man whose sperm created her and whose person ignored her existence outside of his need to prove his ability to breed.

Shaking off her mood Phaelan turned to her computer.

"Professor, come and try this. It's a wonderful research tool. I wish we had one or two at the castle." Phaelan turned on the hard drive and waited till the system booted up.

The Professor, ever curious, approached the Muggle contraption.

"Is this one of those computeds?" Asked Minerva, nervously grasping her broach.

"Computer." corrected Phaelan. "Yes it is. Sit down and I'll show you how it works."

"Is it safe for a witch to use?" Minerva was hesitant to handle anything so blatantly unmagical. She had heard stories of explosions and fires started when witches and wizards came in contact with Muggle technology.

"From what my limited studies indicate, you would only have a problem if you tried to cast a spell or curse on it." Phaelan had managed to seat Minerva in front of the screen." That would cause a massive power surge through the system and at a minimum wreck the hard drive."

"All right, how do I start?' asked the older witch.

For the next half an hour Phaelan coached the witch on the basics of the computer and how to search the internet. Standing up, Phaelan watched as her student became entranced by the ability of the machine to do her bidding.

Taking the opportunity Minerva's distraction offered, Phaelan made her way into the bedroom. Under the bed, she kept a special case containing her weapons. The knives issued to operatives who couldn't set off metal detectors in their travels were made from space age ceramic. They were ultra sharp and never blunted. There were even cruder weapons, a garrotte, a spring loaded baton and a special mould used to shape and hold ice. Frozen water made an adequate weapon if wielded correctly and left almost no trace afterwards. Finally, she found her hand gun made from special plastics and ammunition.

Packing everything into a sports bag, Phaelan made her way back to the living room. Minerva was still enthralled by the internet and had found a druid's website.

"Minerva, have you ever tasted a drink called a Margarita?" Queried Phaelan, "It's from Mexico."

"I can't say I have Phaelan but then again I may have and just forgotten." Minerva answered.

"Do the women in the castle ever have girls nights?" asked Phaelan who was looking for a little fun.

"Well occasionally we'll have a night of whist or we'll arrange a Sunday tea, no men allowed. Is that what you mean?" Minerva wondered what Phaelan was up to.

"I was thinking, since I'm the new kid on the block so to speak, that it would be nice if I hosted a small reception for the Ladies of the castle. What do you think?

"It might be fun." smiled Minerva "When?"

"How about next Friday night?" Phaelan suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Minerva grinned. Looking at her watch, the Professor decided it was time to return.

Packing 2 bottles of Tequila, a bottle of rum, 2 large bottles of Pepsi and a bottle of good scotch into a second bag, Phaelan went to the living room to check her mail and ended up throwing it in her bag as well

"So, what kind of reception were you planning, Phaelan?" wondered Minerva as she watched the young woman shut down the computer.

"I thought the theme could be Meet and Make-merry over Marvellous Margarita's." Phaelan held her hand up and moved it left to right as though designing a marquis.

She looked sideways at Minerva who stood with her hand over her mouth. Both women burst into laughter at the same time.

"That is the worst alliteration I've heard in many a year lass, but by the Gods it sounds like fun." Minerva sputtered as she reached over to grab Phaelan's arm.

Just before they prepared to step into the fireplace to return to the castle, Minerva turned to Phaelan and said, "I know one thing for sure, this will bring out Trelawney. She's always ready for good booze up especially if it's at someone else's expense."

Professor McGonagall threw the floo powder down and called out the location and password for Hogwarts. Thinking about what Minerva had said, Phaelan grabbed her bags and followed her.

"Why don't you love me, Jenny? I'm not a smart man, but I know what love is."

Quote from the movie Forest Gump


	17. Chapter 12

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

Thank you for reading my story. I know some of you are enjoying it. Great reviews, I worked faster because of you.

bluzkat – Thank you. Hang in there – the side stories come together.

jagqueen2- I had guessed we shared something else – Phaelan is not Harmon Rabb or Sarah (even thought they share the name McKenzie.) She is dark, darker than what she first appears. She's still one of the good guys though.

lightgoddess - Thanks for your second review. – Yesss Voldie is here now

silver1 – Wow, where to start. Phaelan will fit into the death eater's idea of who she is better than Snape thinks. As I said above, Phaelan is dark. She is not a witch and everything will come together in the end. She's too young to be Lily reborn. No more to be said, that would be no fun.

As I write, I try to think of JKR's style. She's always throwing in hints that don't mean much at first but they will eventually. I've tried to capture that here. Hope I've come close.

Here is my next question – Does the humour work? There is so much tongue in cheek humour in Harry Potter – very Brittish. The characters are hysterical to work with so I just hope I've captured the interactions correctly.

No not yet – but we're getting close. Snape and Phaelan still have hurdles ahead.

Two parties as different as night and day. Please R&R.

Time became illusive for Phaelan as she studied magic as a science. After breakfast she would go to the library to pick up another tome for what ever facet she was studying. Polly the elf would arrive to tell her to come for lunch upon the instruction of Madam Pomfrey. In the afternoon, she would sit with a professor and discuss what she had read. To the discomfiture of the veterans, Phaelan's inquiries often raised questions in their own minds. What had been held as canon in magical studies was now subject to conjecture.

The only teacher who seemed immune to self doubt was Snape. He still addressed Phaelan's questions in self assured pronouncements rather than carefully couched comments.

"I'll say this for her, "declared Flitwick of Phaelan one afternoon, "she makes you think. I don't always like what she makes me think but the exercise is good for my brain…I think." He poured himself a cup of afternoon tea and sat in the staff room with Minerva and Snape.

"What was the debate about today, Filius?" wondered Minerva.

"We were discussing summoning and levitation." He began. "When I teach the two charms, they are considered quite different. The intentions behind the charms are not the same." Flitwick frowned remembering her logic.

"When we levitate an object, the intention is to cause gravity to release its hold on the item so we concentrate on the lightness of the object." He was standing now with his hands behind his back.

"What Phaelan has suggested is that the intention works not on the object itself but on the action of gravity against it." Shaking his head Flitwick began to pace. "You see, whether an object is present on Earth, on the Moon or in outer space, it will always have the same mass." He was now in his lecturing attitude." How the object acts or reacts is dependant on its distance from a larger mass, such as a planet and the amount of force placed upon it."

"The theory she is working on is that our intention, will cause the polarity of the molecules of the levitated object to become exactly the same as the surface the object is resting upon. This will cause a repelling force not unlike trying to force two magnets of the same pole together." The small professor looked over at his colleagues who had listened intently. "The force of magic we cast acts not upon the object but instead changes the way the Earth reacts to the object. The object itself is only reacting."

"Don't you see my friends?" Flitwick was excited about the thinking process Phaelan had ignited. "We are always seeking counters to curses and charms. In so doing, we look to the action itself rather than to how the action is achieved. We need to look at what it is we are manipulating in the environment to cause the spell to work and then find a way to change the environment so that the climate does not exist for the spell to be successful." Flitwick returned to his seat, satisfied with his exercise in logic.

"The thought process behind having the spell work wouldn't significantly change for the person casting it though. Would it?" Asked Minerva.

"No it wouldn't Minerva. What I can see is the development of new counter spells and curses." Snape offered thoughtfully. "We need to get a DADA person on board to study this with us."

"That would be Remus." stated McGonagall.

"Yes, I know." spat an annoyed Severus Snape.

Phaelan had made a deal with the elves to provide salt, limes and Ice for her Saturday soiree. They also promised to come up with some snacks all for the reward of Coca Cola. The beverage was not common in the Wizarding world and had only come into the possession of the elves when they were cleaning up after an illicit party in the Hufflepuff common room. Phaelan had a feeling the caffeine and carbonation gave the little creatures a high but she couldn't get them to admit anything.

'Dobby, I need something to mix the ingredients with. In the Muggle world I would use a blender. Do you know what I mean?" Phaelan looked hopefully at the little elf.

A frown crossed his features as he concentrated on her request. Then like a switch being turned on his face brightened into a smile.

"Dobby knows, Miss. When Dobby was a Malfoy elf, the Master would have parties. There would be special drinks for the ladies. The Master would use a special pitcher to make them. Wait." He snapped his fingers and disappeared only to reappear a few seconds later.

"Here you are Miss, just like the Bad Master's except you don't have magic." He puzzled himself again but came up with his solution.

"Here you go Miss, a special spoon," he snapped his fingers and what looked to be a cross between an egg beater and a spoon appeared. "Just put it in the special pitcher and touch the bottom. It will spin just so." he demonstrated.

"Dobby, you are wonderful. I'll get you some special socks the next time I shop." Phaelan promised where upon Dobby blushed deeply before disappearing again.

Madam Hooch was the first to enter. "Hello Phaelan heard you were having a bit of a knees up for us girls." She smiled. "About time we shook the cobwebs off."

"I thought it would be fun to just talk among ourselves without the male half of the population." Phaelan answered over her shoulder. She began to mix the first batch of Margaritas of the evening.

The door opened to admit a new face to Phaelan. She had not yet met Sibyll Trelawney. Hearing the door close, she turned to see who had arrived. Almost immediately as the door closed it opened again to admit McGonagall and Pomfrey.

"Prompt as ever I see Sibyll." commented Minerva as she passed the woman who appeared to look dazed.

"I had foreseen this important event and marked my calendar to keep it clear. There will be much revealed this evening. Many truths shared." intoned Trelawney as she grasped Pomfrey's arm.

"Well, that's a revelation considering we all plan to get slightly shitfaced, Sibyll." commented Hooch dryly. "Come and meet the instigator of tonight's little booze fest."

Trelawney seemed to waft across the room to Phaelan and Hooch. She looked at Phaelan closely pulling up the palm of Phaelan's hand as if to read her fortune.

"Yes, I see it now. I now know why I was drawn here this evening." Sibyll spoke in a singsong voice.

"Give over, we all know Sibyll. You got the owl yesterday morning same as the rest of us." snorted Poppy Pomfrey to the amusement of the room.

Ignoring the laughter, Sibyll continued. "You come from a dark past to seek redemption of your sins. Alas I see much pain in your future. You shall suffer at the hands of a friend. Wait…. I see you falling from high in the sky to land on a great body of water, no perhaps sand. It appears you shall die an uncomfortable and lonely death my dear." She ended patting Phaelan's hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Phaelan, you're now officially initiated." said Minerva. "Sibyll, meet Phaelan McKenzie, our new Muggle studies teacher. Phaelan meet Sibyll Trelawney, our resident Seer."

'How do you do Professor?" greeted Phaelan trying unsuccessfully to remove her hand from Sibyll's grasp.

"Dear girl, dear girl." Sibyll continued to pat Phaelan's hand.

"Would you like a drink, Professor Trelawney? A Margarita." Phaelan offered still trying to extricate herself.

"Oh yes, how lovely. "Answered the professor, "Please, after what we've shared you must call me Sibyll." she offered while reaching to grasp the proffered salt rimmed glass. She moved over to sit on one of the chairs Phaelan had arranged around a low table.

"What do you mean initiated Minerva?" Asked Phaelan, as she continued to pour for everyone else.

"You can't be officially part of Hogwarts unless Sibyll has predicted your death at least once." smiled McGonagall helping Phaelan to serve.

Pomona Sprout entered just as Phaelan was moving the snacks on to the table.

"Sorry I'm late, had to tend to the Mandrakes. There's an awful out break of acne among them. I'm wondering about the latest shipment of Dragon's dung. It might be impure." she commented as she sat and receive her glass from Phaelan. Taking a sip Pomona sighed in contentment. "Just what I needed."

"Right Ladies, welcome. I'm so glad you could all come. I know there's a couple of the female staff missing but I figure that'll give me a chance to do this again if we enjoy it this time." announced Phaelan to a chorus of 'Here, Here"

"Now, there is one thing I know and that is if you want to know the truth about what is going on in the world, you listen to the men for equivocation and go to the women for substantiation." began Phaelan to murmurs of agreement from the women.

"What can I really expect from the school year?" Phaelan asked and opened the floodgates of information about Hogwarts.

After another round of Margarita's when all were sufficiently relaxed, Phaelan decided to introduce Tequila shooters to step up the party. No one had noticed Phaelan's glass was never really empty. They had all drank at least 4 times as much as had she.

Bringing a tray of small glasses, lime wedges and a bottle of good Tequila, Phaelan sat on the floor ready to demonstrate the correct technique for a Shooter of Tequila. Before she could begin, Sibyll reached for a wedge of lime and used it to wet the web of skin between her thumb and forefinger then sprinkled the spot with salt. She took the glass of Tequila Phaelan had poured, held it in the hand with the salt and then held the wedge of lime in the opposite hand.

In a fluid motion, Sibyll licked the salt, downed the Tequila in one gulp then sucked on the wedge of lime. The other witches watched in awe.

"Well that's the proper technique alright." observed Phaelan, "Anyone else?" she offered.

Sibyll stuck her glass under the bottle waiting for a refill. Phaelan obliged but made sure to stand and move so that the others had a chance.

The evening was made better by Minerva's idea of piping in some music from the Wizard Wireless Network. The tunes were terribly outdated but, it fit the atmosphere.

Hooch stole the evening by demonstrating how she and an old boyfriend had managed to hook together two broomsticks in order to do the deed suspended over the lake. Her physical antics of how one manoeuvred oneself to balance between the broom handles had everyone in stitches.

"Did you ever manage to accomplish your task Hooch?" asked Pomona Sprout.

"No! The bloody sod got a cramp and straightened his leg. He fell into the lake and had to escape from the giant squid who'd been sleeping below us." whinged Hooch.

Laughter shook the old beams and Minerva had to excuse herself to prevent an accidental wetting of her pants.

The company had all became pleasantly plastered by the end of the evening. Phaelan had been regaled by tales of everything from lovelorn teenagers making out in hidden corners to comparisons of bed partners. She became slightly uncomfortable when Minerva and Albus were mentioned, but Minerva wouldn't kiss and tell.

Phaelan who had relaxed towards the end enough to actually drink was bidding her friends goodnight. She watched as the women made their way back to their chambers arm in arm.

"I think we need a designated Ghost to lead the way Poppy." cried a thoroughly pissed Minerva which sent Hooch and Sprout off into paroxysms of laughter.

'Breakfast's gonna be quiet tomorrow.' though Phaelan.

Looking over at the remains of the night, she noticed a half a pitcher of Margarita left.

"Waste not want not." said Phaelan to the room and proceeded to pour the left over Tequila into the pitcher and mix. Pouring herself a glass, she hummed along to the music on the Wireless. The music was dated but pleasant.

Phaelan was beginning to feel at home with these amazing folk. She started to giggle remembering how much bigger Sibyll's eyes had gotten the more she drank. Boy could she drink. The music changed again.

Laughing out loud she started to sing and dance.

"Wasted away again in Margaritaville  
Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt.  
Some people claim that there's a Ma-an to blame,  
But I know, it's my own damn fault.  
Yes, and some people claim that there's a Ma-an to blame, And I know it's my own damn fault."

How appropriate she thought.

She sat slumped on the sofa, content she had garnered enough intelligence about the inhabitants of the castle to make understanding their interactions easier. A smile came to her face as she thought, 'One should always know whom to play off another.' and she now felt some power in that department. All except for one; Severus Snape.

"I hope you have something for a hangover Miss McKenzie. It looks as though the female population of Hogwarts has been busy this evening." came a familiar purr over her head.

'Hello Severus," smiled Phaelan as she bent her head back and looked up. "Would you like a drink? It's too good to wasted. Ha, Ha, Ha!" She laughed merrily, "I mean waste."

She stood and walked to the tray of glasses and poured a fresh glass for Snape. Handing it to him she observed quite seriously "You know we didn't run out of clean glasses all night. Isn't that amazing?" She smiled again.

"I think you should go to bed, Phaelan." observed Snape as he sniffed his glass. He was surprised how strong the drink was. Not what he expected from a woman.

"Okey dokey, Sev'rus. Will you take me shopping Monday? Please? I need to get the whatchamacallit, stuff for the tests." Phaelan leaned her backside on the back of the sofa and looked at Snape with doleful eyes.

He approached her and leaned to place his hands on the sofa back, one either side of her hips.

"If I say yes will you go to bed like a good girl?" he spoke into her ear using the deep resonant voice Phaelan remembered from before. He pulled back to look into her face. She had closed her eyes.

"Do you know what you do to me when you speak like that?" Phaelan opened her eyes and looked into his darkness again.

"Tell me Phaelan. What do you feel?" He was close enough to see the small hairs on her face move as he spoke.

"Who are you Severus Snape? What are you that I can't stop thinking about you?" Phaelan had started to shiver slightly even though the room was warm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Phaelan, do you really know what you've got yourself into? Can you do what is needed to play the game?" Snape was unaccustomed to the emotions he felt at that moment. His desires, usually tamped well down were bubbling to the surface ready to burst. She felt so relaxed in his arms. He had never had an adult woman want to be close to him before. Not willingly. Phaelan was different in so many ways.

"Phaelan, "he made to move away slightly and noticed her head dropped loosely to his shoulder. "Phaelan?" Severus tried to manoeuvre her position to see her face. When he finally got a proper look at her he realized she was asleep.

"The story of my life." Snape muttered as he lifted her into a fireman's carry. He made his way to her rooms and asked the portrait to open. The woman opened her mouth to question him but noticed he had his wand out and so opened without further delay.

Walking into her bedroom, Severus gently laid Phaelan on her bed pulling her feet up before covering her with the duvet. He reached to brush her hair away from her face and lay a gentle kiss on her cheek only to find her arms around his neck once more.

"Are you the dark one? Are you the one in my dream? Tell me. I ask no payment. Just tell me what you want from me." Phaelan's eyes were still closed. It was clear she was still sleeping."

"Sleep my little wolf. We'll talk later." Snape whispered pulling her arms down and tucking them under the duvet.

"Don't leave, you always leave too soon." She muttered as she fell more deeply into slumber.

Snape turned and left quickly for his quarters. He was confused. What dream was she talking about? Could it be? Who could he speak to? Not that quack Trelawney.

"Piss off, get your hands off me." shouted Ginny as she was none to lightly escorted from the underage club. "You just want some of this, don't you? You pervert." she yelled while she grabbed her breasts with both hands, glaring at the retreating backs of the security guards.

Harry and Ron grabbed her arms to drag her back to the parking lot where Hermione's car had been left.

"Le'me go you fucking pricks. You're supposed to be on my side." Ginny shouted as she tried to free herself from their grasp.

"Bloody hell Ginny, leave off." Had the light not been so dim Ron's cheeks would have been an unheard of scarlet.

"Let's just get back to mine, Ron. Hermione and I can get her sobered up." Harry was more upset than he let on. This was supposed to be his chance to share his true feelings with her but instead, Ginny had pulled every guy in sight with her attire.

"I don't know what's wrong with her mate. I've never seen her like this before." said a distressed big brother.

"Watch for the Muggle coppers Ron, they might get the wrong idea." warned Harry as he looked around.

Suddenly Hermione drove up in front of them. Harry opened the rear door and pushed Ginny in. He looked at Ron to see who would join her.

"Go ahead mate. I'm at a loss." Ron indicated Harry should get in the back with her. Ron jumped in the front seat and Hermione took off for Privet Drive.

As soon as they arrived and parked, Ron and Harry hustled Ginny inside. Harry had held his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Hermione slipped in after securing the car.

"What time is it guys?" Hermione asked, looking to see how much leeway she had to sober Ginny up.

"It's only 9:30 Hermione, Christ, we were only there and hour and a half." exclaimed a surprised Harry.

Ginny had found the sound system in the living room and had started to play around with the radio receiver. Finding music to her liking, she turned the volume up.

"Come and dance Harry. Don't you want to dance with me?" Ginny was gyrating to the music in a suggestive manner. Some may have found it erotic but Harry was saddened to his soul.

"Ginny stop. Please just stop." Harry pleaded. He walked over and turned off the radio.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and laid a hand on her brow. The young girl was sweating profusely.

"Ginny, what did you drink?" demanded Hermione.

Ginny licked her lips, "Just a little whiskey, courtesy of your daddy." laughed Ginny as she poked Hermione.

"How much whiskey Ginny? Asked a distraught Ron.

"Ron." started Hermione, "I don't think this is whiskey." Hermione may live most of her life as a witch but she kept in touch with the Muggle world.

"Ginny, did you take something like a pill from anyone?" Hermione was becoming afraid.

"Ginny, GINNY!" Hermione yelled. "Talk to me Ginny, what did you take?" begged Hermione.

"A little pink pill," giggled Ginny "with a picture of a bunny rabbit's head in front." Ginny kept on laughing and flailing her arms.

"Where's your computer Harry, this is an emergency" grabbed Harry.

"Upstairs in Dudley's room but I don't know if you can get in." warned Harry, not sure if Dudley had the brains to install a Password.

'I have to try Harry, show me where." she demanded. Harry pointed and led the way upstairs.

The pair entered a room cluttered with every possible gadget available to an adolescent. Hermione ignored the cacophony of paraphernalia and set about logging on the computer.

"There's no password Harry. Don't worry, I'll cover my steps. Go help Ron. And Harry; if she looks funny or something, call the ambulance. OK?"

Harry replied with a nod, "OK, Hermione." He left to help Ron watch his sister.

When Harry walked into the living room, he saw his best friend crying.

"What can I do Harry? What's wrong with her?" Ron had taken having a little sister for granted. Now that they were the only one's at home, he had thought they had become friends as well.

Taking in Ginny's state, Harry went to the fridge to get a sports drink. He knew they were fashionable but he also knew athletes used them.

"Hey Ginny, drink this." Harry offered her a bottle of the designer beverage.

"Hey! I saw a guy wearing a t-shirt advertising this. Cool Harry." admired a stoned young woman.

"Just drink Ginny." begged Harry.

Hermione shouted down, "Harry, Ron bring her up to the bathroom."

The boys dragged the girl upstairs.

"How long ago did you take it Ginny?" demanded Hermione. She shook Ginny to get her attention. "Ginny, did you take it when we arrived or just before we got kicked out."

"When you and Ron were necking on the floor and Harry went for a piss." Ginny surrendered.

"Alright, you need to vomit, Ginny, come on." Hermione indicated the boys should bring her to the toilet.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened Ginny's mouth and used a wadded face cloth to prevent her finger from being bitten. While Harry and Ron held her, Hermione shoved her finger down Ginny's throat hoping the girl had an active gag reflex. Apparently, she did as she, with protest, gave up her dinner and everything ingested since. Looking at the contents of the water closet, Hermione saw the remnants of a pink pill.

After voiding the contents of her stomach, Ginny sat on the bathroom floor trembling and sweating. Hermione moved to the shower and turned it on. Checking the temperature was tepid only, Hermione dragged Ginny to sit in the spray. Ginny began to fight again.

"I'll do this." Harry stepped into the shower to hold Ginny in front of him.

"Until she stops shaking Harry." instructed Hermione.

"OK" he answered and settled in for the long haul.

"Come on Ron, they're going to need something warm." Hermione sighed as she moved downstairs.

Hermione pulled out the coffee pot and put water on to boil.

"What's wrong with her Hermione? Why is she doing this?" Ron was close to tears once more.

"I don't know Ron. I thought when I invited Ginny for a couple of weeks in the summer it would be fun. She has been acting weird since the third day she arrived." Hermione hated talking about her friend in this way.

"She has been putting it out since she arrived at my place. I had to forbid her to give my address." Hermione's distress was as great as Ron's.

What do we do Hermione?" asked a disconsolate Ron. "She's my little sister. I should be protecting her."

"Ron, you can't protect her from her own choices." she smiled at the young man who was so forlorn. "What if someone had told you not to be a friend to Harry?"

"Yeh, I suppose you're right." he answered after a moments thought.

Hermione was thinking to distract his thoughts. "Ron, after this year, what were you planning to do? She inquired.

Her train of thought took Ron unawares.

"I don't know Hermione, I hadn't thought much past the final battle with You know Who." He answered.

'But you were planning financially for the coming year Ron." Hermione revealed she knew of his plan.

"Yeh, I was." he twisted his mouth up unsure how to continue. "I wanted to prove I could make a place for myself apart from Harry and Hogwarts. I wanted to prove myself to you, Hermione." he looked up at her with timid expectation.

"Ron, never doubt yourself. Harry would never have made it past the chess game in our first year without you. You are a very special person. You are a treasured friend. I couldn't imagine Hogwarts without you." declared Hermione.

Ron stood and approached Hermione in a manner he had never in his life approached a girl.

"Hermione, please say you'll consider my paying court in the future. I know we're too young just now. I just want to know, I have a chance with you." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes with all the honesty he could summon. "I love you Hermione. There's nothing I wouldn't give to be with you."

"Oh, Ron. I never thought a man would think of me that way. I'm just the bushy haired know-it-all-pain-in-the-ass you borrow homework from." She reached up to touch and stroke Ron's face.

"You're right when you say we're too young but if there was ever any man who wanted to be so honourable as to offer a courtship to me, I couldn't imagine being more flattered, more proud than to name you as my courtier." Hermione lowered her eyes. "I don't know if what I feel is love, Ron. I only know my life would be incomplete without you. There will always be a place for you in my heart. I hope it's enough for now."

"Thank you Hermione. It's more than I ever expected." He leaned forward to place a light kiss on her lips. A promise of things to come.

"Hermione, Ron, come upstairs." called Harry.

They were out of the shower and sitting on the floor of the bathroom. Water was dripping off of their hair making puddles on the floor.

"Here Ginny, let's get you wrapped in this." said Hermione as she pulled a fluffy bath towel around her friend.

Ginny sat on the floor rocking and crying. Ron crouched down beside her and pulled her into a big brothers hug.

"What's wrong Ginny? You can tell me. This isn't my little sister." Crooned Ron, trying to comfort her.

"I haven't been your little sister for a long time Ron. You just never noticed." Ginny whispered as she looked off into space.

"Harry," called Hermione, "go and get changed before you catch your death." she wrapped a towel about his shoulders and pushed him towards what she thought was his bedroom.

"OK Hermione. What about Ginny?" he indicated with his head.

"Does your aunt have a dressing gown? I noticed the tumble dryer down stairs. I can dry her clothes." Hermione decided.

"What time to you need to be home?" asked Harry as he went to the front bedroom to get something from his aunt's wardrobe.

"Midnight," replied Hermione, "but I can likely stretch it half an hour. Blame traffic or something."

"Here you go, will this do?" Harry held up a bas relief floral thing. "It's her hospital dressing gown so she says."

"Is she sick often?" asked Hermione holding up the shocking garment.

"Never," answered Harry, "I suspect the germs were too embarrassed to be seen in a body that would wear this." he snickered.

Hermione giggled. "Alright, let's see if I can get her to change." She walked to the bathroom and entered. Ron stepped out.

Harry had gone to his room to put on some dry clothes turning to see Ron leaning on the door frame.

"I think she should go home, mate." sighed a morose Ron. "I think she needs mum."

"I don't know Ron. Let's see what Ginny and Hermione say. Let's go downstairs." Harry led the way to the kitchen.

The girls joined them shortly after. Hot coffee and biscuits filled the space between the silences. A soft bell toned to indicate the dryer was finished.

"Here Ginny, get changed and we'll go home." Hermione brought Ginny's stuff to her.

Without looking up, Ginny grabbed the clothes. "I think I want to really go home, Hermione. I don't belong in your world."

"If you want Ginny, will floo your mum in the morning." agreed Hermione.

Ginny nodded and left to change. The three friends were left to wonder what happened to the littlest Weasley.

A dark figure walked through the moonlight to keep a rendezvous with his master. At first glance, one could never have taken Lucius Malfoy for anyone's servant. Indeed, Lucius did not think of himself as subservient. In his view, he was following a path to ensure the supremacy of the Pure blood wizard. Voldemort was an end to his means. No more, No less.

Lucius came before the circle in the grave yard.

"My loyal follower Lucius, how good of you to join us this evening."

Malfoy dropped to his knee and made a deep obeisance to his Lord.

"Master," Lucius crooned in his silken smooth voice.

"Have you spoken with Severus, your brother?" asked Voldemort approaching the still kneeling Malfoy. "We had hoped you would have news of his recent acquisition."

"My lord, I had tried to approach your servant as he visited the Ministry. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had Severus dogging his heals the entire time." answered Malfoy, careful to keep his voice even. The Dark Lord revelled in the obedience of his minions but he abhorred cowardice.

"Rise, Lucius. You disappoint me, I thought you had some sway with my agent in the old fool's court. Surely, he would have had a word with his old friend. Perhaps you are not as close to him as you had surmised." Voldemort touched a cold finger to Lucius' face.

"I am grieved at your disappointment, My Lord. I do have word of the addition you speak of from another source." Malfoy coyly tried to deflect Voldemorts displeasure.

Turning his back on Malfoy, Voldemort let the pause lengthen.

"You may speak." He commanded.

"My Lord, my source advises an account was opened at Gringotts for a Miss McKenzie, an American. She is apparently well educated, young and attractive. The normal arrangements have been set up for transference of funds between Gringotts and a Muggle bank." Lucius was content the next information would turn the irritation of his lord away from him.

"She has been registered to teach Muggle studies at Hogwarts this coming term." Lucius smiled, "Severus did manage to slip that he found the We must speak to our young servant." Voldemort decided before turning to Lucius.

"I expect better Lucius. You should have an interest in what your son is being educated by. One never knows what kind of contamination a Muggle might bring." he spat turning his red eyes on Malfoy who had returned to a kneeling position.

"Go, all of you. I will call you soon." Voldemort announced before disappearing with Pettigrew.

Malfoy stood and took a deep breath. He had avoided the Dark Lord's wrath one more time. Now he needed to speak to Snape, soon.

Margaritaville by Jimmy Buffet with the lyrics slightly altered for the situation.

"Sleep my little wolf. - Phaelan – The name is a derivation of the Man's name Phalan or Phalen or Falen – I means roughly – Little wolf.


	18. Chapter 13

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

Oh well, no reviews last time – I did so miss them.

Snape is about to find something out about Phaelan she usually keeps to herself. Ginny's problem is overshadowed by Hermione's. School will be back in two chapters time.

Hermione and Ginny arrived home shortly after Midnight. Walking in the front door, Hermione saw a light on in the kitchen.

"Ginny, go straight upstairs, I'll be up shortly. I'd best see who is in the kitchen."

She all but pushed Ginny in the direction of the stairs in case one of her parents would confront them both. It would be easier to adjust the truth with out another's presence.

Walking into the kitchen, Hermione called out "Evening. I didn't think you'd wait up." She hadn't looked to see who was there but had surmised it would be her mother.

"Hello love, how was your night out?" called Geoffrey. He was sitting in the breakfast nook drinking cocoa and doing a crossword puzzle.

"Okay I guess, Mum asleep?" Hermione was surprised as her mother usually waited up until Hermione was home claiming she couldn't sleep until the front door was properly latched.

"Probably," he replied. "Sit down Hermione. I need to speak to you about your friend."

Feeling a cold chill settle in the pit of her stomach, Hermione thought of all the reasonable responses she had worked out driving home. Looking at her father, she knew this was more serious than a late arrival.

"Ginny has decided to go home tomorrow, Daddy. She's not feeling too well." Hermione felt this was the safest route to take.

"Good. That's best under the circumstances. I had contacted her father by floo today. He was coming anyways." Geoffrey looked at his only child, his amazingly wondrous child.

"Hermione, tell me what is really happening in your world. No evasion. No vague Wizarding mysteries." He took a deep breath. "Is there some kind of power struggle that is threatening the Muggle born?"

"Why Daddy?" Hermione had only made general comments about her school experiences. The adventures she and her friends had shared had been down played to merely exciting from terrifying.

"We got an owl from Dumbledore today addressed to your mother and me. There's a letter each for Ginny and you as well." Geoffrey stood and walked to the back door looking out at the full moon.

"It seems someone is coming to visit tomorrow to place stronger protective wards on the house and on our practise. We are to have, with our consent of course, surveillance 24 7 365." Walking back to the cooker to pour some now cold cocoa into his mug, Geoffrey gave careful thought to what he was about to say. Placing his mug into the microwave, he turned to his little girl and asked a question he could never have conceived of a few short years ago.

"Who is trying to kill you Hermione? Why are we in danger?" Cocoa forgotten, her father sat opposite her again. "Why isn't leaving Hogwarts an option?"

Hermione closed her eyes. All the years of keeping secrets. All the phoney journal entries Hermione made so that her mother could read and think her life normal. If they only knew that, with the proper spell, the alarming truth was laid bare.

"Do you know who's coming tomorrow daddy?" Asked Hermione.

"Besides Arthur? A Professor Snape and Kingsley Shacklebolt." Geoffrey looked at the girl…no young woman sitting at the table across from him. The look on her face had gone from late adolescence to full adult in the blink of an eye.

"Right. Where is my letter?" Hermione stood with the same determination she used working with the D.A.

"On the counter, Hermione you haven't answered my questions?" Geoffrey was becoming concerned.

Hermione picked her letter up and opened it to read Dumbledore's spidery hand.

'Dear Hermione,

It appears that our year will be another exciting one.

We have invited a new member to join our team to help train your wonderful D.A. The experience and enthusiasm of our new staff member is sure to infect you all with renewed energy.

We will be meeting at the usual place three weeks before the start of term to organize and begin training.

Professor Snape and Kingsley Shacklebolt will be visiting your home on Sunday to meet with you and your parents to answer any concerns they may have. I have offered them some scant details under a separate cover.

Enjoy the rest of the holiday with your parents, Hermione. I look forward to seeing you soon.

Regards

A. Dumbledore.'

Hermione was taken aback. It was a very casual and personal letter from her Headmaster. Something must be afoot.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Geoffrey demanded. This was still his daughter and she was in his home.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked her father squarely in the eye.

"Father, there are things happening in this world that people do not want to know about. Terrible things are being done by prejudiced, wicked people to innocents and the Government chooses not to interfere."

"Our Parliament, Hermione?" asked her incredulous father.

"The Ministry of Magic. There is some interaction between the government of the Muggle world and our world but there is no information given to the Home office about what is going on in reality." Hermione now looked like the adult she was thanks to the time turner use.

"There has been an incursion in the Magical world that is threatening Muggles more and more." Hermione chose her words carefully. "Harry Potter is at the centre of the fight against those who seek to take over. Ron and I have been involved since our first year. Ginny was involved deeply as soon as she started school."

"You never told us," he shook his head, "because you were afraid we would remove you from Hogwarts. Are your mother and I in danger Hermione?" Geoffrey was still trying to understand everything that had happened since Hermione had started school.

"Possibly, yes." she answered honestly. "That's why Snape and Shacklebolt are coming."

"It's a lot to take in, Hermione. What do we do now?" Geoffrey wondered how to tell Susan what Hermione had shared.

"Lets wait 'til morning and talk to the pair who are coming. They really are best placed to answer." Hermione really didn't want to tell any more right now.

"Alright love, lets sleep on it for now." Geoffrey put his arm around her shoulder for a squeeze as they both headed upstairs to bed.

"Oh, one other thing Hermione? Who took the last of my single malt whiskey?" he asked just as Hermione was about to enter her room.

She turned and looked at him with her trade mark lower lip being held between her teeth; the adolescent once more. Her father shook his head and went to bed.

Sunday morning breakfast was, as Phaelan predicted, very quiet. Food had been returned to the kitchens in favour of Ice water and black coffee by the ladies of the castle. When Phaelan finally arrived she looked over at her guests of the previous evening and wondered at the magic world where a hangover could still exist.

"'Morning all." she called. "Have a good sleep?"

Phaelan deliberately ignored the foul looks delivered to her from across the able. It didn't help that she was filling her plate with Eggs Benedict lathered in sauce.

"Mm, delicious." she managed to say around a mouthful of food. Pouring herself a large glass of juice. Phaelan let herself look around the table. "Are you all finished already?" she asked innocently.

"Ye're a guy cruel woman, Phaelan McKenzie." groused Minerva over her cup of black coffee. "Ye didna give us fair warning about what that stuff was like."

"I thought you were all seasoned drinkers the way you were enjoying it ladies. It was never my intention to … push you past your limits.' Phaelan smiled.

Several pairs of eyes narrowed at her conclusion. It was true they had done it to themselves.

"Serves us right for trying to keep up with Sibyll." muttered Sprout.

The doors to the great hall opened once more to admit Dumbledore and Snape.

"A very good morning to you all." call the ever effusive Headmaster. Snape just kept silent as he approached.

Moving to his customary chair, Snape made to sit down but as he moved he jingled. The ladies heads snapped up all round the table.

"Severus, give them up." demanded Hooch arching her black eyebrow.

"Whatever are you talking about, Rolanda?" asked a nonchalant Snape while filling his plate with the rich egg dish Phaelan was finishing.

"Severus Snape, you know I don't carry anything near as strong as you so stop your little game and pass out the phials."

"Ladies, I have not the foggiest idea what you are talking about. Are you sure you're not still befuddled from your evening of revelry?" Snape mocked while making a great show of eating his breakfast.

Phaelan knew she was watching a well rehearsed pantomime. All the players understood their parts and were just waiting to jump in.

"All right, Severus. What do you need? Tell me now before I plant something that might actually be useful to the kitchens." opened Professor Sprout.

"Pomona, you are ever generous. What could I have you might possibly want?" teased the Potions Master.

"Severus?" growled Pomona.

"Well, I went through an inordinate amount of lovage this last term perhaps two trays?" Snape looked up through his curtain of hair.

"Done." Pomona answered.

"Two tickets to a Chudley Cannons home game." offered Hooch.

"My choice of dates." countered Snape.

"Done."

"All right, no bed bath the next time you're brought in next to death. You can lie in your sweat until you can shower." Madam Pomfrey offered an odd trade.

"And no bloody enemas." Snape came back.

"Not unless it is life or death." she promised. He nodded.

"I'll spot you fifty points for the start of the school year." spat McGonagall.

"A hundred." Snape came back.

"Sixty." she said. "Seventy five." he said. "Sixty five and not a point more." finished Minerva.

"I'll take it." sneered Snape. He looked over at Trelawney who had unusually joined them this morning.

"What about you Sibyll?" wondered Snape.

"Alas, poor me, I have nothing to offer, Severus." She bleated looking very forlorn.

"An hour of your time at my convenience." Offered Snape.

"Oh, well, I don't know, Severus. I don't usually offer my favours to men in return for…"

"No, no Sibyll. I'm not interested in your…Favour's…." Snape exclaimed looking slightly green. "Just a professional consultation."

"Oh well, if that's all." agreed Sibyll with a disappointed sulk crossing her face.

Reaching into his robes, Snape pulled out a pouch that tinkled when he placed it on the table.

"For you ladies, full strength, fast acting and almost free." Snape sneered.

The women passed the pouch around each pulling out a small phial of a noxious looking green potion.

"What's that?" Phaelan asked.

"Hangover antidote." answered Snape downing the last of his coffee. "Why don't you need it?"

Phaelan smiled, "I might tell you some day."

Dumbledore stood after remaining unusually quiet during breakfast. Leaning over the shoulders of Phaelan and Snape, he whispered, "Please join me in my office when you're finished."

Standing, he nodded to the table and left leaving Phaelan confused. Snape seemed to know what was going on but was not forthcoming.

Harry was in the kitchen brewing tea. He was leaning over the counter, head in hand thinking about the previous evening. Behind him, Harry heard a tapping at the patio doors. It looked to be a Hogwarts owl. Opening the door, he stood aside to let the bird enter. It flew to the dining room table and held out its leg to which two letters were attached. Harry took the letters and fed the bird some bread. Opening the door again, Harry let the bird leave and turned his attention to the letters.

"Ron, we have mail from Hogwarts." Harry shouted, putting the letter addressed to Ron on the counter. At that moment, the cell phone rang.

Picking it up Harry answered. "Hello? Hermione, listen, I just got a letter from Dumbledore….What? Both of you?...Yea I'm just opening it now. Hang on." Harry ripped open the envelope. "It says Lupin is coming later today to see Ron and me. I have to go to Grimmauld place as soon as my aunt and uncle are home…no loss there….She is? Really. Why did your dad contact Mr Weasley?" Harry listened to Hermione relate what had happened when she and Ginny arrived home.

Entering the kitchen, Ron mouthed 'Morning' to Harry as he walked to pour his tea. Looking around, Ron spotted his letter on the counter. He brought it and his tea to the table. Listening in to the one side of the conversation, Ron opened the letter which was basically a copy of the one Harry had received.

"Alright Hermione, I'll call you later. Bye." Harry hung up.

"What's happening mate?" Ron inquired.

"Ginny's going home today." Harry sat at the table with Ron. "It has nothing to do with last night exactly. Hermione's parents got a letter from Dumbledore about a threat to them."

"Poor Hermione." breathed Ron. "Good news is I can still stay here until you go to Grimmauld place." He smiled over his mug of tea.

Phaelan and Snape sat in the Headmaster's office going over recent developments.

"It appears the ministry has a spy for Tom in its midst Severus. Any thoughts?" asked Dumbledore.

"It could be any number of people. Phaelan's registration was hardly top secret. The form would have passed though a number of hands." Snape clasped his hands in front of him.

"Yes, too true." agreed Dumbledore. 'Well, it's just one thing less we need to keep undercover then." He shuffled some parchment on his desk coming up with a red bound book.

"This is for you Phaelan. The ministry syllabus for Muggle Studies. You will be required to sit a qualifying exam for your teaching license and the questions will be taken directly from this." he indicated the red book.

"I guess I'd better study it then. When is the exam?" asked Phaelan as she took the book and riffled through the pages.

"You will receive notice in the mail. I would wager they will schedule you quickly to try and discredit you." Dumbledore looked at her over his trademark glasses. "You won't disappoint me I'm sure."

"I will endeavour to bring honour to the school sir." Phaelan smiled. She expected it to be a breeze.

"Now," continued Dumbledore, "Severus, I know you have a task this afternoon but I want you to take Phaelan to Hogsmeade to set up her mail box and expense accounts. It shouldn't take long."

"If I must Headmaster." Snape huffed as if the task were physically exhausting. "Are you ready Miss McKenzie?"

"I just need my bag with identification and so forth. It'll just take a minute." Phaelan answered.

"Do hurry then, I have business to be about." Snape responded assuming his imperious sneer.

"I'll meet you at the front doors." Phaelan snapped back. "If there's nothing else Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded his release and she left to get her belongings.

"Severus, must you be so harsh." asked the old man.

"If I am tasked to keep her alive, I will choose the manner in which it shall be conducted." Snape stood. "There is already a charade to be acted out between us; I plan on making it believable." Snape nodded to the Headmaster and left to wait for Phaelan.

Phaelan entered her rooms ostensibly to get her wallet and bag but she took the time to seek out the special case containing her personal protection. She wasn't about to head off with out some means of CYA (Covering Your Ass). The small knife with a sheath which fastened to her arm. A larger retractable knife in her bag along with a retractable baton. Lastly, Pepper spray concealed as cologne. Taking a look at herself in the mirror she took a deep breath and prepared to meet the Wizarding world.

Snape paced before the front doors; ten minutes he's had to put up with a female's need to preen today. He turned once more to see her coming down the stairs. She appeared so guileless, too wholesome for the task assigned her. Intellectually, he knew differently but his body kept betraying him. 'Down boy' he thought, 'she was drunk last night.'

He took a deep breath, "About time. You'd think I had all day." Snape snarked as he led the way out the front doors which were open to the summer breeze.

Phaelan sneered at him. "A gentleman always offer's his arm to a lady." she chimed, "Don't you have any etiquette where you come from?" as she strode past.

Reaching out, Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

"Listen and listen well. We are about to play a very dangerous game. I for one do not choose to die today. I have things to do." He took her face in his left hand before continuing.

"Do you know anything about Dominant Submissive behaviour Miss McKenzie?" Snape raised his eyebrows expectantly. She nodded.

"Very good." Snape purred driving tremors down Phaelan's spine.

"You have just become a submissive in the group that defines the culture in its most extreme. Play your part well or there will be consequences. If I am not satisfied with how you behave today, I will teach you and you will learn." threatened the Death Eater Snape.

Phaelan was momentarily stunned. She had not seen this Snape before. He was intimidating and thrilling. She felt the excitement ripple through her and tried to tamp it down. The Potions Master was sensitive to the slightest change in his olfactory environment. He sensed the change in her pheromones and was puzzled.

Snape released her. "Follow one step behind at all times and address me as sir." he snarled over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Yes sir." she replied meekly and fell into step.

The walk to Hogsmeade was silent as each gathered their thoughts. As she entered the village, Phaelan felt she had stepped into a story book. Buildings with walls askew yet apparently sound in structure. Cottages with picket fences around small gardens strewn with colourful flowers. Merchant signs hanging out over the street with the traditional symbols of their trade displayed.

The first shop they entered was Gladrags, a clothing store where Phaelan obtained a catalogue and set up an account. Likewise at the local book shop. The post office took a bit longer as she was going to receive mail from overseas but it finally was settled.

"I must visit the apothecary to set up my contract for the coming year." advised Snape as he dragged her down the street.

They stepped inside the shop and Phaelan thought she would loose her breakfast. The sensory overload of smells threatened to overcome her. She had to get outside.

Opening the door, Phaelan exited and walked to the side of the building lest she toss her cookies so to speak. A few deep breaths and she began to feel normal. It was then she remembered, she hadn't told him that she had needed to leave. Shit! Turning back, Phaelan intended to brave the shop once more. As soon as she turned, Phaelan walked into a solid wall of masculine chest.

"Well, what have we here?" The silken tones reminded Phaelan of Severus but they were far more sinister.

Looking up, Phaelan beheld cold steel blue eyes that held no hint of warmth. She quickly stepped backwards to get space between her and the newcomer. He followed her. Phaelan kept moving, looking side to side quickly to get her bearings. At the same time she had her arms behind her ready to release her knife as protection. Suddenly, she heard a voice call out.

"Brother, what do you dally with?" Snape approached the stranger. "Ah, I see you have retrieved my property, Lucius, thank you."

Snape walked to Phaelan without expression and struck her full across the face sending her sprawling. As she sought to make sense and recover he stood over her.

"What did I warn you about? You dare defy me in my domain?" he demanded as he watched her gather herself while on the ground. 'Let her play the game.' prayed Severus.

Phaelan managed to pull herself upright. "Forgive me, please sir. The odours, the fumes; I was not strong enough." She fell to her knees before Snape. "I have shamed you before your friend."

"Severus, I had no inkling. Show it to me." demanded the blue eyed man as a sinister smile crept across his face.

Phaelan took a moment to regard the other man. He was coldly beautiful. Blonde hair drawn into a pony tail. Perfect tailoring and accessories. A fairy tale brought to life except for his eyes.

Snape grabbed Phaelan by the hair at the nape of her neck and dragged her up before him. She kept her eyes downcast as was correct for a submissive. He pulled her back against him and began a story which she was only dimly aware of as he had begun to massage her breast. It was nonchalant; one might say an after thought. She became aware his attention moved to her other breast with his other hand. Suddenly, she felt her nipples being pinched painfully and she gasped aloud.

"You dare speak without my permission in the presence of your betters?" Snape demanded as he pinched even harder.

"Please sir, please master…..relief." she begged. The way he had grasped her, she could not kneel. The tears sprung to her eyes. Suddenly she was released and she fell to her knees again. She was only vaguely aware of the blonde man leaving.

Before approaching her, Snape looked around. He walked over to the woman crouched on the ground expecting tears of pain and shame. Instead, he became aware of her arousal; piquant and rich in the air.

"Phaelan…." Severus began, a confused frown replacing his usual scowl.

Looking at him with dry eyes Phaelan tried to find words; they weren't there.

Phaelan could look at him no longer. She shook her head.

"Forgive me; I should have made it known, at least to you. I will tell Dumbledore he needs to find another" she now started to break down. "I'm sorry."

She became aware of strong arms gathering her up and walking out of town. They entered a structure which seemed to have a life of its own. Severus sat her on a bed. Suddenly, she saw a glass of water appear before her which she took and sipped.

"How long have you known?" inquired Snape.

"Since I was about 14, I guess." Phaelan sighed. At Snape's look she continued. "I had a coach who believed in corporal punishment." He looked confused.

"I was in figure skating, thanks to mommy and her dreams. It was fun sometimes but……" She sighed. "I had a world renowned coach who thought nothing of having me skate around the rink nude. If I had fallen during a jump or two, I had to sit on the ice while nude. If I disobeyed his strictures I was paddled with a cut down hockey goal keeper's stick."

"How could someone like this be allowed to continue to teach you?" Snape was appalled.

"He brought home the gold medals. In the end that's all anyone wanted." Phaelan hung her head in shame. "I started to enjoy it."

"Phaelan, you have no need to feel shame over what you could not control. You were a child." Snape tried to picture the confidant woman before him as a teen.

"What will you say to them when we get back to the castle?" she knew it was over.

"Them?" Severus snorted, "They have no notion of what it is to be used; to do things to survive as a person." Turning to Phaelan, her took her hand and pulled her to the door.

"Our mission is ours alone. What happens between us while executing our orders is for us alone to know. They can go bugger themselves." He looked into her eyes with conviction waiting for her response.

"Alright, I agree. We need to talk more about how I am to deal with the Death eater's though." Phaelan felt the knot in her stomach loosen.

Snape nodded as he led the way out under the Whomping Willow and back to the castle.

Snape and Shacklebolt agreed to meet at Grimmauld Place prior to apparating to the Granger household. Kingsley had arrived first and awaited Snape's arrival on the front stairs.

"Ready old man?" asked the affable dark skinned auror.

"Let's get this over with." grumbled Snape.

The apparated in tandem arriving almost simultaneously outside the Muggle home. Snape walked to the front door and knocked. After a short pause, the door opened to reveal Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger, are your parents home?" requested Snape in his best professorial voice.

"Yes sir. Please follow me." Hermione assumed a pose of superiority in her own home. She showed the way to an inner parlour where her parents were seated before the fireplace.

"Mum, Dad this is Professor Snape and Kingsley Shacklebolt." she announced as the men entered the room.

Geoffrey Granger stood to greet the two men, extending his hand which they took.

"This is my wife Susan; she is Dr. Granger, as am I." Hermione's father felt the need to ensure the equality between him and his wife was understood. The short visits they had made to Diagon Alley made clear the place of married women in Wizarding society.

"Madam, Sir," began Snape,"you have read the headmaster's letter and I assume you have come to terms with the situation."

"Terms?" Exclaimed Geoffrey. "How does one come to terms with the thought of a megalomaniac who finds the existence of people like my daughter an abomination? How can we quietly go about our business knowing our only child could be killed or enslaved by this man?"

Turning his back on the two men Geoffrey fought to get his temper under control.

"Dr. Granger, your daughter has become a target for the forces of the Dark Lord not solely because she is Muggle born." Began Snape. "Even if she had been a pure-blooded witch, her intelligence and abilities set her above others. Her choice of friends and willingness to fight on the side of light has thus made her a very real threat to his victory."

"One of the tactics the Death eaters use to demoralize and weaken the Muggle borns is to seek out their families. They are kidnapped, tortured or murdered; sometimes all three." Shacklebolt explained. "The tactic is calculated to cast fear in our world and to turn sentiment against the Muggle born. It has had limited success unfortunately."

"The Headmaster feels that you are in the greatest danger due to the nature of the involvement of your daughter in the movement against him." Snape crossed his arms in his copyright manner. "Our preference would be to remove you from this country altogether. If you are anything like your daughter, however, this option would not be acceptable to you."

At that moment the flames in the fireplace turned green. Shacklebolt and Snape had each drawn their wands and pointed them at the hearth.

"Wait, we're expecting Arthur Weasley." call Susan from the sofa.

Arthur stepped through into the room unsurprised at the presence of the two wizards. He had been briefed by the headmaster earlier that day.

"Severus, Kingsley." Arthur nodded a greeting to the pair. "Just here to pick up Ginny." He smiled at the Muggles but he could see they were upset. "I'll just let her know I'm here." he walked out into the hallway and called up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen. We have no reason to take our anger and fears out on you." Susan rose from her seat. "Can you explain a little of what you are about to do?" She felt a change of subject was in order to defuse the situation.

What no one had realized was that Hermione had stood outside the room listening to the conversation. When Arthur had come through the floo, she had taken the moment to move into the kitchen with a thought to making coffee.

Going through the motions she let her mind analyse what was said. Once she had set the kettle on the gas stove, she sat in the nook. This was all her fault. She had put her parents in danger. Every adventure with the boys, every know it all gesture in class, her very existence had placed her loving family in jeopardy.

"Hermione, I came to say goodbye." Ginny had just walked in. "I'm so sorry that I spoiled our time together."

Hermione stood and walked over to the red haired girl who was her closest female friend. "Oh Ginny, we had some laughs. Some good shopping too." Hermione smiled trying to lighten the mood.

'I don't think your parents said anything to my dad. He hasn't said anything." Ginny looked confused.

"There's more going on here than just you Ginny. I'm trying to figure it out too." Hermione grabbed her friend in a bear hug. "I'll see you at Grimmauld Place soon." she added as she let Ginny go. With a small wave, Ginny left to floo home with her father.

The kettle was boiling on the stove. Hermione walked over and poured the water into the coffee press. She took down cups and saucers. From the larder, she brought out the company biscuits. Good imported chocolate biscuits and buttery shortbreads. Everything was laid out perfectly for company, just the way her mother preferred.

"I'll just turn the power off at the mains." She heard her father open the cupboard where the electric panel was hidden. At that moment everyone seemed to invade the kitchen. Hermione looked over to see her parents standing together, her father's arm around her mother. The two wizards looked around and finally looked at her. It was as if a dam had burst within the young witch and everything she had hidden for years overflowed in tears.

"I'm so sorry. Mum, Dad, I never wanted anyone to hurt you. It's all my fault. I should never have been such a show off; I should have just shut up. I should have just done enough to get by, just kept to myself like I used to at school here." She threw herself at them in desperation.

"Please, do as they say. Just go away somewhere safe, you're dentists; you can make a new life away from me. I'll be alright. Please. It's all my fault." She dissolved into heaving sobs, inconsolable at the thought of her parents being in peril because of her.

Her mother pulled Hermione into her arms, tears flowing down her cheeks as well. Geoffrey put his arms around the two most important people in his life at a loss how to make it all better.

"Miss Granger, you could no sooner change the person you are than stop the sun from rising every morning." Snape, though he would never admit it, was deeply moved at what he had just seen.

Hermione turned her tear streaked face towards him, still gulping back her sobs.

"The cream always rises to the top. Your brilliance would have shone through, it could never be repressed. You could not help but choose to be part of the fight to end oppression. It is in your very nature. You were placed in Gryffindor for a reason; do not try to be a Hufflepuff. It does not suit you. You are your parent's child."

He looked at Hermione for a moment more before turning to Shacklebolt, "Come we'll start upstairs."

Minerva and Dumbledore were strolling along the bailey arm in arm enjoying the summer sun. The silence shared more meaningful than chatter. A shrieking noise shattered the air as it echoed off the walls around them.

"Gracious, Minerva what's that? Has the castle inherited a Banshee?" Dumbledore asked as he tried to place the sound.

"No, Albus. That particular noise started shortly after you gave the syllabus to Ms McKenzie." said Minerva archly,

Dumbledore looked at her in confusion. The sound came again, closer this time, just ahead. He and Minerva walked forward and looked around the corner. There sat in one of the large cut out openings was sat Phaelan book in one hand apple in the other,

She appeared to read a passage and suddenly burst into laughter. Not a light titter but a great guffaw of laughter.

"Ms McKenzie, what ever are you reading to cause such merriment?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, Professor's I didn't know you were about, sorry if I disturbed you." Phaelan smiled.

"It's this syllabus, you gave me. I don't know who wrote it but it's so ridiculous, it's funny. I mean, and I quote,

'The Automobile has become the common religion among Muggles the world over. Families purchase bigger automobiles as their family size increases. Obviously the bigger icon is a phallic symbol announcing the prowess of the male of the family. In fact many families now may own two of the revered icons and can be seen at worship as a family ritually bathing the automobile on weekends. One wonders what other practises might be enacted in their homes if Muggles encourage children to enjoy squirting water on each other over their representation of successful fornication.'

"What imbecile wrote this shit? You can't seriously expect me to use this drivel as a guide line to teach by." declared an exasperated Phaelan.

"Unfortunately, the ministry exams are based directly off this book as is yours and the imbecile in question is currently our Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." Answered Dumbledore.

"Heaven preserve us from an intelligent politician." responded Phaelan.


	19. Chapter 23

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Here we go again – thanks to Mark Darcy, Dinamo, Silver1 and JennSmith. I enjoy hearing from you. Glad you like the story. We're off again.

Autumn came early in North East Scotland. Windy wet days were the norm interspersed with gloomy days of overcast sky's and infrequent sun. When the weather was dry, Hogwarts students could be seen escaping the cavernous castle to get the last vestiges of warmth from good old SOL.

Quidditch tryouts were in one week. The prospective candidates were out in full force practicing moves under the coaching of their peers and faculty alike. There were only four Houses with their respective Masters but the teachers of Hogwarts never forgot their allegiance to the house they were sorted into as a child.

Hermione was seated on the Gryffindor seats in the stands reading and reviewing her previous week's lessons. Her best friend and boyfriend were aloft practicing the moves they planned to teach the up and coming team members. Harry had been banned from Quidditch a couple of years ago but the order had been rescinded when Umbridge was unseated.

The entire pitch was bustling with activity. Hooch was in her element demonstrating and coaching as needed. In the distance, the air was disturbed by the high pitched susurrations signalling the approach of a high performance Muggle aeroplane. The plane suddenly roared overhead to the amazement of the people below. Muggle technology rarely if ever got this close to Hogwarts. They watched in amazement as the craft turned and made the approach again. After the final flypast, the plane soared upwards and flipped before leaving the area.

Harry and Ron flew over to where Hermione was seated.

"Did you see that mate?" Asked Ron watching the jet leave.

"Yeah, that was so cool." Smiled Harry watching the departing Tomcat.

Hermione smiled, "I bet I know who that was."

Ron leaned forward with a conspiratorial grin on his face. "You know what I overheard Hooch say to Flitwick?"

The two other heads leaned forward to share juicy gossip.

"She said that McKenzie dared Snape to fly in her plane and that Snape was scared shitless. He tried to get out of it by not asking Dumbledore for the day off so McKenzie did it for him." He whispered.

"No way Ron," said Hermione firmly convinced of Snape's overbearing confidence.

"No, really." Replied Ron, "I just heard them."

Harry snorted. "Snape wouldn't fly in one of those." He looked at his friends who shared a secret smile. "Would he?"

"Should we tell him?" began Ron.

Hermione blushed slightly. "The other night Ron and I were up in the clock tower."

'Is that where you got to?" Harry quipped remembering their disappearance.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Anyway like I was saying, we were in the tower and while we were looking out we saw someone flying towards the castle on a broom."

Ron took over, "That someone was Snape and he wasn't alone." He emphasized.

"When they landed, we saw it was Professor McKenzie with him," continued Hermione, "and before they walked to the castle he put his arm around her and kissed her." She sat back with a Cheshire grin.

"Not just a little snog mind you, it was a major lip lock." Finished Ron.

"Oh god, don't describe it anymore," grimaced Harry. "The very thought of Snape actually French kissing turns my stomach. It's just gross."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "You know if he wasn't such a mean mouthed, spiteful, bad tempered prick, he might clean up really well. He could actually be very sexy if he tried." Pondered the Head Girl.

Looking at her aghast at her statement the boys cried "Hermione!" in unison.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and went back to her books.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A delivery van from O'Bannion's International Bakery had just finished unloading its last order of the day for the Officers mess at the air base where Phaelan had just finished her required flight time. The driver was heaving the empty bread baskets into the back of the van when he noticed the odd couple walking across the tarmac to enter the building he was parked beside. With a frown of concentration Liam Donnelly, lately of Belfast Northern Ireland, tried to recall where he had seen the tall man before. He finished stacking the baskets, shut the doors and climbed into the driver's seat. He drove away still trying to figure out how he came to recognize the man he had just seen. It bothered him all the way back to the bakery.

"Are you all done then Liam?" called Phinnius O'Bannion hearing his companion and co-conspirator enter the through the back doors.

"Right you are Phinn, here's the cheque." Liam replied handing over the payment he had picked up from the Mess.

"Good lad. I heard from Padraig an hour ago. He has our stuff for the job we're doing Monday morning." Phinnius turned from putting the cheque in the ledger. "Are we all set then?"

"Aye, that we are. And when will we be seeing the coin for that fine piece of work?" He asked.

"As soon as the wizards see the newspapers." Replied Phinnius.

Realization dawned in Liam's mind. "That's where it was." He exclaimed.

Phinnius looked at him confused. 'Where what was?"

"At the air base today, I saw this tall fellow with longish black hair and I knew I'd seen him somewhere. It was at the house where we picked up the package for Monday." He declared.

"What would one of their kind be doing at a Muggle military base let alone at one used by Americans?" pondered Phinnius.

"I don't know, Phinnius but do you think maybe someone would pay money for the information?" Liam cocked his eyebrow in speculation.

"We'll just have to find out won't we Liam. The Leaky Cauldron waits." Phinnius smiled. It was always a good day when you could take money from a wizard.

Phaelan and Severus made their way back to the change rooms where she had stored their clothing. While she would have just worn the flight suit, she had hoped to tempt him to stay for a late lunch in the Mess and so had brought her regular uniform to change into. Severus headed into the bathrooms once more to change into his Muggle clothing. When he had joined her she led him out to find his way to return the issued clothing.

"Petty officer," She called a passing rating. "Do you have a moment?"

"Yes ma'am." Replied the sailor.

"Please escort the Professor to the Quartermaster to return the gear and then escort him to the Officers Mess." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am. This way sir." He indicated Severus should follow.

"Go ahead; I'll get us a table." She nodded her head.

With a sigh he followed along after the sailor leading the way. He really hated being out of his element. Humility was not his strong suit.

Phaelan made her way to the Mess to make sure her expense account there was set up. She hadn't used it before. Severus didn't need to know she was paying as much as she was for this day. She had a feeling the macho wizard would bock at the idea of a lady paying his way more than she already had.

Entering the Mess bar, she saw her friends already there. She walked over and joined them.

"So little sister, what's happening between you and the 'Professor'?" Goober tagged the latter word with his fingers drawing quotation marks in the air.

"Very funny Aaron, keep your comments to yourself. Why should there be anything going on between Severus and I?" she tried to evade the question.

Shue snorted, "Are you kidding? You didn't see the look on his face when he saw us saying hello to you. That man has it bad for you little girl."

Phaelan sighed, "He's just protective. It's partly because of the community he's from. They tend to be very conservative about some ….social customs. They can be very formal sometimes."

"You, conservative?" Goober laughed. "You were voted most likely to be the first female CAG. You don't have a conservative female bone in you, Phaelan."

"People change Goober." She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"So these people Phaelan, are they a religious group or what?" asked Shue.

Phaelan shook her head. "No, they come from all walks of life, all backgrounds. The difference between their community and any other is mostly philosophical. They have a different way of looking at things. They approach life differently."

"Can anyone join?" Shue probed.

Shaking her head, she smiled before answering, "No, it's admittance by invitation only."

"How did you manage it then?" asked Goober.

"I sent them my resume for a job listed on the internet." She replied, surprising herself at how simple the answer now sounded versus the actual consequences of the action.

Severus was escorted to the door of the Officer's mess by the Petty officer as was requested by Phaelan. As he was about to enter, the CAG made an appearance directly behind him.

"Professor Snape how was your flight?" he asked good naturedly.

"Captain, "Snape acknowledged, "It was …interesting; at times a little more stimulating than I had anticipated."

Captain Glover chuckled. "Flying in one of these birds is quite different from flying in a commercial aircraft. Frankly, I get more nervous flying on Delta Airlines than I do flying a recon mission."

"Indeed." Snape replied. "It was quite different from my previous flying experience."

"You fly often then?" wondered Glover.

"Often enough." Snape replied without giving details.

They entered the bar together and found Phaelan and her two gentlemen friends laughing over reminiscences of past adventures. Severus thought of how young she looked here and how much at home.

"She looks happy." Glover comment from just behind Severus.

"Yes." Agreed Snape.

"Is she settling in at the school? Has she seemed happy there?" asked her old boss.

At the questions Snape turned to look at the older man and raised a brow.

The CAG decided to explain. "Before Phaelan was assigned to my command, she had undertaken assignments with, shall we say, certain government agencies whose work is rarely heard of and never documented."

He paused and thought about what he would tell this dark clad man.

"I had known her previously from a training course I had instructed prior to my present assignment. She was outspoken, daring; every bit as much bravado one might expect of a hotshot male pilot such as the two she's sitting with." He smirked. "The main difference was that she was as good as she said she was."

Severus looked at Glover, surprised that he would talk about a former subordinate in such a manner.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Snape confused.

"Something changed in her after her work in dark ops. She lost the bravado. She began spending more and more time alone. Not enough that she would be called a recluse. Her mess mates always saw her at meals; she went on shore leave with them. Any events aboard ship, she showed up but something was missing. Phaelan used to be the centre of action; she had become the wallflower." He turned to look at Phaelan again as she smiled over at them with a small frown beginning as she became curious.

"I saw something today, Professor. I saw that spark of rebellion back in her eyes. What ever she's doing, whoever she's working with has helped her become Phaelan again. Maybe, she's stopped doubting herself, stopped taking the blame for all the bad things in the world she cannot avenge. I don't really know. I'm just thankful she has found somewhere or perhaps someone that lets her conscience be at peace."

Severus looked over at the woman he had asked to permit courtship. She was standing and walking towards them now. Attractive, intelligent, courageous and his Lady.

"Ah captain, she gives far, far more than she takes. Everyone she meets, leaves with an indelible mark upon their memory. I for one will never be able to look upon life as I had before she dragged me kicking and screaming along into hers. I'm the one who is thankful."

The two men looked at each other before shaking hands just as she reached them.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked warily.

"Just inquiring whether the Professor enjoyed his experience today Lt Cmdr. Apparently you haven't lost your touch." The CAG teased.

"I'll have you know I was very gentle, CAG. Only did one vertical climb and one inversion." She smiled as she unconsciously slipped her hand into the crook of Snape's arm.

"If that was gentle I'm so glad you took mercy upon me Phaelan. I still feel my molars vibrating." Quirked Snape.

"If you'd like the full treatment, I can book another day for aerobatics?" she offered.

"I thought that was some form of exercise done to music." Frowned a confused wizard.

"That's aerobics Severus."

The CAG began to chuckle lightly to himself. Phaelan had apparently found a new life, one that agreed with her. He was happy one of his lost ones had found their way.

At that moment another figure entered the Mess. He stopped when he saw Phaelan and looked her up and down.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Phaelan 'Angel of Death' McKenzie." The new figure looked at Snape and back at Phaelan again. "Is this your new victim?" he sneered.

Phaelan looked back at the newcomer blankly before pulling on Snape's arm.

"Come on Severus, our table's waiting."

Snape looked at the other man wishing he could pull his wand. At the same moment, the CAG came up behind the other man and spoke.

"I believe you have nothing to say to Miss McKenzie, Lieutenant Fuentes. That is unless you have something to say to JAG." He said threateningly.

Looking back at his superior for a moment, Fuentes considered his action then looked back at Snape.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Some women are bad news. They can poison you with their cravings." he said cryptically sliding a glance once more towards Phaelan before turning and leaving.

The CAG watched him leave then turned to Phaelan once more.

"Don't let him spoil your day, Phaelan. He was the one who created the problem and now he's paying for it." He said kindly.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks CAG. Let's go Severus." Phaelan gently urged Severus to follow her. Looking back for a moment, Snape nodded at Glover who returned the nod in understanding.

The uncommonly mild Scottish weather had turned foul and rain began to fall with the promise to continue for the foreseeable future. Trelawney was not required for consultation in this case. The Quidditch pitch quickly cleared as the staff and students sought refuge back at the castle from the driving rain.

Harry had gone to Gryffindor Tower straight from the pitch. Picking up his toiletries, he went to shower and change. He preferred the prefects bathroom which he had ready access to thanks to Ron. Ron had taken time out to spend with Hermione in an area directly under the stands that seemed immune to the downpour. Ginny had returned to the castle previously after a fall from her broom skinned her knee early on.

After a relaxing bath and conversation with Moaning Myrtle, Harry was heading back to the tower to drop off his dirty clothing before dinner. As he made his way along the hall, he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry." Called a female voice. "Harry wait."

He stopped and turned. There back lit by a torch stood a Slytherin girl.

"What do you want?" asked Harry while fingering his wand.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I've watched you since you returned to Quidditch and I think you're amazing." She began.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, still suspicious.

"You've seen me since first year Harry, its Daphne, Daphne Greengrass,"She replied stepping into the light to approach him.

"You've never looked at me before, why now?" he asked warily.

Lowering her voice seductively, she continued to walk slowly towards him.

"You're wrong Harry, all the girls in Hogwarts look at you. It's just that you seem so unapproachable, unreachable." She paused as she stopped in front of him. She reached out to touch the front of his robes.

"Tell me Harry; is a girl able to reach you? Can someone help make you happy with all the pressure that's on you?" she breathed looking up in to his incredible green eyes.

"Who put you up to this Greengrass? Where are they?" he looked behind her for co-conspirators.

"Harry, no one else is here. Why don't you let me make you happy?" she whispered as she wound her arms around his neck to draw him into a kiss.

Unbeknownst to either, a certain redheaded girl was watching from the shadows at the far end of the hallway. Too far away to hear the exchange, Ginny could only see the girl pulling Harry into a kiss while he apparently acquiesced. Stifling a sob, she began to run back the way she had come to return to her dorm; her heart torn. He didn't love her, he didn't care. None of them did. She stormed through the portrait entrance and ran up the stairs to her dorm room. Slamming the door, she threw herself on her bed and stared at the canopy overhead. After a while she turned her head to look at her dresser. The jewel case was still there with the gift from Tom. No one had found it. It called to her promising relief. Closing her eyes she could hear his voice again telling her she belonged to him. Reaching over, Ginny opened the box and pulled out the knife. She lay there for a long time thinking before coming to a decision. She rose up and pulled on her cloak before leaving her room for what she thought would be the last time.

Back in the dark hallway, Harry had wrenched Daphne's arms from around his neck and pushed her away.

"What game are you playing? Who put you up to this? I'm not interested in you! I'm not interested in anything remotely Slytherin." Spat Harry.

He heard some giggling from behind a tapestry on the far wall. Pulling his wand, he focused at the sound and yelled, "Rictusempra".

Three figures fell out from behind the tapestry, laughing uncontrollably. Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini worked to untangle themselves from the knot they formed on the floor.

"Think it's funny do you. Well enjoy your laughter and be thankful that's all I do." Harry sneered. He looked over at Daphne standing back looking at her housemates. "Better look after your boyfriends Daphne before they have an accident in their pants."

"Stupid bastards; you lost me ten galleons." She yelled as she began kicking the nearest, Crabbe, who was still laughing hard enough to turn his face red.

Harry started to walk away thinking to leave them like that but his ever present conscience wouldn't let him. Turning quickly he cast a quick Finite spell and released the three from their misery of mirth. Daphne however continued her physical and verbal assault which Harry thought might be worse than anything he might do.

Phaelan and Severus –the latter now slightly mellowed by lunchtime wine – drove back to London in the miserable drizzle that had finally come from the overcast skies. The radio was playing softly and Severus was leaning back on the slightly reclined seat with his eyes closed.

Phaelan looked at his relaxed form out of the side of her eye and sighed.

"It's not fair you know." She began.

"What's not fair?" he asked still not opening his eyes.

"Every time we go out in the Muggle world, I have to stay teetotal because I'm driving. You get to have all the fun. It's not fair." She pulled out her best pouted face.

"Since I do not drive an automobile there's really little that I can do about that." He still had not opened his eyes.

"We could rectify that in the future." She suggested.

He opened one eye and looked at her. "We? Oh no, when you start thinking it usually ends up with we being me." He sat up and straightened the seat back. "What is that sly mind of yours mulling?"

"I thought you might be up to trying something else new." She suggested meekly "but if you're hesitant to trust me…"

"I don't hear any Sinatra."

"Well he doesn't have anything to fit this idea as I recall." Phaelan replied.

"I knew it – I don't want to become a muggle-ized wizard Phaelan." He stated.

"It's alright, I understand if you're afraid." She countered.

"What do you mean afraid?" he snapped back "I'm not afraid; I just don't see the point."

Phaelan shrugged. "It's okay, really. I mean, everyone has a little phobia about something. If you don't think you can handle it, that's fine."

Snape huffed, "I have no phobia's Phaelan. I am a Wizard, I can control my environment. I'm not afraid." He insisted with a gesture to emphasize his statement.

"Sure, no problem. I mean, you'd probably never be able to learn anyway. It's not like you understand the rules or anything." She said cryptically.

Snape scowled, "What do you mean by that, madam? I can learn anything I choose to, when ever I so choose. There's nothing a Muggle can learn that I cannot." He stated vehemently.

"If you say so Severus." She replied meekly. "I'll believe you, if you want." She added very quietly.

Gritting his teeth he realized she had done it again. This woman was worse than Dumbledore.

"Alright, what is your brilliant idea?" he finally spat out through his clenched jaw.

Phaelan smiled to herself, men – wizards or Muggles – were all the same.

"How would you like to learn how to drive?" she asked.

Snape looked at her, "What?" he asked in surprise.

She looked at him and smiled, "Sure, I'll teach you. I've got a manual back at my apartment."

He was still looking at her "Drive….a car…a Muggle car."

"Yeah."

He leaned back on his seat and covered his eyes with his left hand, "Oh gods I'm becoming a Gryffindor."

Phaelan chuckled silently thinking 'Hook, line and sinker Severus.'

Hermione was in the common room with Neville and Seamus. She had been looking for Ginny since she had returned from the Quidditch pitch. A search of the dorms, Great hall and Library had proved fruitless.

"Did either of you remember seeing her at all?" She asked becoming concerned at the apparent disappearance of her friend.

Both of the boys shook their head.

"We were out in the green houses until the rain got bad. Maybe she left before we came in." Neville suggested.

Dennis Creevey was sitting at a table pouring over a photo album and heard her worried inquiry.

"Are you looking for Ron's sister?" he asked.

Hermione turned and looked at him, "Yes, have you seen her?"

"She left here about an hour ago with her cloak on. I don't know where she went to." He replied.

"Thanks." She replied before climbing the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Coming to the door of Harry and Ron's room, Hermione knocked and called their names. Harry answered the door and admitted her.

"Where is the map Harry?" demanded Hermione.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I've been looking for Ginny. She's not in her dorm, the library or the hall. No one has seen her for at least the past hour. I have a funny feeling Harry. Hurry up and look." Hermione gestured impatiently.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry chanted while waving his wand over the old parchment.

At that moment, Ron returned from his trip to the prefect's bathroom and found his friends with their heads together over the map.

"What's going on?" he enquired.

"We're looking for Ginny." Replied Hermione. "I've been looking for her for over an hour now."

Ron frowned in worry. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Ron." Hermione began, "I just have this feeling something's wrong. I told her I'd meet her in the library before dinner."

"Where is she mate?" asked Ron as he looked over Harry's shoulder.

The three pairs of eyes scanned the map which was busy with pre-dinner activity in the castle.

Finally, Hermione spotted her name in the far corner in a tower alone.

"Come on." Ron led the way to Ginny.

They had to go down one flight of stairs to get to the cross hall that would take them to the stairway leading to the tower. The hallway passed in front of Phaelan's rooms where she and Severus had flooed back from her flat in London. At the moment they had run past, Snape opened Phaelan's door to see Potter running fast on the heels of his two partners in crime.

"Where do you lot think you are, running like this through the castle?" he roared. "This is not a running track nor is it the approved time for an indoor run to be conducted."

Phaelan heard his voice and stopped on her way to change clothes to see what was happening. She opened her door and saw the famous trio looking back at an angry Snape.

"What's going on?" Phaelan asked, "Why are you running like this? You know it's against the rules."

"Please Professors, it's Ginny. She's in the West tower." Harry panted.

Phaelan frowned. "Is there a problem Potter?"

"We don't know Professor McKenzie, but no one has seen Ginny since she left the Quidditch pitch." He replied.

Snape looked at Phaelan and began to walk. "Lets go." He called over his shoulder and led the way in his usual long stride.

The search party climbed the tower stairs. At the top, Hermione and Ron took the Owlery side to search while Harry Phaelan and Snape took the other. In one corner, Harry found a small black bundle of fabric which proved to be Ginny. He reached out and shook her shoulder while softly calling her name.

"Ginny, are you alright? Ginny, talk to me."

Snape crouched beside Harry and called in a louder voice. "Miss Weasley, answer me immediately. Why are you here?"

Severus reached out and lifted her chin. He looked at her face and felt a stab of panic at her colour. Reaching behind her, Snape got his arm around her shoulders and pulled her out of the niche she was sitting in. Her head fell limply against him as he tried to manoeuvre her around to lie flat. As he shifted her body, Phaelan looked at her hands and arms crossed in front of her. They were covered in blood. A rivulet of blood now trickled to the floor where it had pooled in her robes.

"Oh dear God!" Whispered Phaelan. "Is she alive?"

Severus felt for a pulse and nodded, "Just."

At that moment, Ron and Hermione joined them.

Ron's face paled as he took in the scene. "Ginny, what have you done?" he exclaimed.

Severus had his wand out and was passing it over her wrists to staunch the bleeding and seal up the cuts but the wounds needed to be healed properly and her blood restored.

"Potter, Granger, go to the Hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey what has happened. Weasley, go down and clear the corridor, I'll be right behind you." Ordered Phaelan.

Snape gently gathered the young girl up in his arms. Phaelan wrapped Ginny's arms in her robes so that they were hidden from view. Looking around she saw Ron still standing.

"Move Weasley, you're a Prefect. Use your authority for once." She yelled. Coming out of his shock, Ron ran down the stairs before them.

"Ready?" she asked Snape.

He nodded, "Let's go."

Phaelan led the way down ensuring there were no obstacles. When they reached the hallway, Phaelan saw that Ron had cleared the way to the stairs but had run into some Slytherin's who had challenged him. She strode ahead of Snape to confront the students.

"Did you hear what he said, clear the hallway now. Twenty points from Slytherin for disregarding a Prefect during an emergency. MOVE!" she yelled.

Looking at the Muggle teacher in surprise the Slytherin's scampered away with several looks over their shoulders at Phaelan and their House Master.

Phaelan and Ron made their way towards the Hospital wing followed by Snape. Several students stood in doorways or looked down from above at the odd parade. Not only were they looking at their fearsome Potions Master bearing Ginny but at the Muggle teacher in a Navy uniform. Finally, they reached the Hospital where Phaelan and Ron held open the doors for Snape and Ginny to enter. Madam Pomfrey indicated where he should lay her and immediately began to examine her.

"Severus, I need blood replenishers and pepper-up potions. Bring me a nasal tube." The mediwitch ordered.

Snape moved to comply, knowing exactly which potions she required. He placed them beside her on the table.

"Alright, everyone out except Professor McKenzie." She demanded before pulling the privacy screens around.

Phaelan watched as Poppy took the nasal tube and inserted it through Ginny's nose to her stomach. She poured a phial of blood replenisher through the tube and handed the end to Phaelan.

"Hold this until we know it's all down." She instructed.

Phaelan took the tube and watched as Poppy again passed her wand over the young girl. Tutting to herself the Mediwitch removed Ginny's clothes with another wave of her wand and replaced them with a white gown. She examined Ginny's wrists and began to heal them again; redoing the quick first aid Severus had applied.

"What did she use? Did anyone know she had a knife?" Asked Poppy.

"I don't know, Poppy. We just wanted to get her here fast." Phaelan replied.

From beyond the curtains, they heard Dumbledore.

"May I enter?" he requested.

"Yes Headmaster." Answered Poppy.

"Ah Ginny, what have you done?" sighed the old man as he sunk to sit beside her on the bed.

Taking the tube from Phaelan, the Mediwitch opened another phial of potion and poured it into Ginny's stomach. Minerva entered the curtained space; her face pale, tears close to falling from her eyes.

"Headmaster, with your permission, Severus and I will return to the tower to find what it was she used." Phaelan requested.

"Yes, yes of course." He replied.

Minerva took over her position and Phaelan slipped out from between the curtains. Ron, Hermione and Harry stood in a knot on one side of the room while Snape leaned against the window sill.

Looking at the three younger folk, Phaelan asked, "Do any of you know if she had a knife or blade of some kind?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We didn't know she had anything like that Professor. If we had, we would have found a way to take it away from her." Replied Hermione.

Phaelan sighed and looked at Snape, "We need to go back to the tower Professor. What ever she used is still there."

Snape nodded. "Miss Granger, please go to your tower and reassure your housemates of Miss Weasley's condition." Instructed Snape.

"What is her condition sir?" Hermione asked.

"She is alive though quite weak. That should suffice for now." He turned to the boys.

"I believe the Headmaster has contacted your parents Mr. Weasley. Perhaps you should meet them."

Ron nodded and left to take up his position at the front doors.

"Mr Potter, why do I think you are at the root of this?" Snape asked rhetorically.

"Sir, I don't know what you mean?" Harry replied defensively.

"You always have something to do with any of the major tragedies at Hogwarts." Snape spat, "I believe this incident will prove to be no different."

"Professor Snape, I care very deeply for Ginny. I wouldn't do anything to cause her harm." Harry retorted.

Snape sneered, "Sometimes Mr Potter, you need only be acquainted with someone to ensure they will come in harms way. Consider Mr Diggory, consider Sirius Black."

"That will do Severus, "Dumbledore's voice floated over to them, "I believe Harry feels sufficiently concerned about his relationship to Ginny and the root of her problem without your coaching this evening."

"Very well Headmaster. Professor I believe we were going to the tower." Snape led the way out.

Phaelan had to almost jog along to keep up to the pace he set with his long legs. It reminded her of the day she fell from another tower, the same day she admitted her feelings for Snape.

She still had difficulty understanding him. The passion and concern he shared with her when they were alone were completely absent in his dealings with students. Staff members got barely more courtesy than students. He was two people; each entirely divorced from the other.

Glancing over she saw the closed expression of non-emotion on his face. He was in full bastard mode.

"Severus, you saw the cuts, were they clean or jagged?" she asked trying to figure out what they were looking for.

At the foot of the stairs he paused and turned to look at her.

"What, no lecture on how hard I was on Potter?" he looked at her intensely.

Taking a deep breath she stared back at him. "I don't understand your feelings towards the students Severus. Potter just seems to receive more of your venom than the others."

"You don't take their nonsense either," he observed.

"Neither do I go out of my way to make their lives miserable." She replied. "Do you honestly believe in the things you say to them?"

"If you're talking about Potter and his friends, yes." He replied bitterly. "They've flaunted rules, taken unnecessary risks and cost lives. All because Harry Potter has a scar."

Phaelan looked at him through narrowed eyes. "I would think Dumbledore has some responsibility in this too. He's the one who spoon fed Harry with snippets of history and information. He brainwashed that boy from the day he came here."

Snape snorted, "Please state the obvious again. Do you not think I know this? Aren't you a subject of the same brainwashing? I know I am. The difference being I willingly submit with full knowledge of the manipulation. I can use the knowledge to my own ends."

"So you play devils advocate and make them hate you." Phaelan had part of her answer now.

"If it makes them stop and think for one extra moment before charging in to another no win fight, then I've done my job." He added quietly before turning and heading upstairs.

They searched the floor on hands and knees looking in the crevices between the ancient stones. Finding nothing, Snape began to wonder if she had thrown something from the parapets to the ground. Phaelan crawled to the niche where Ginny had wedged herself and sat in the same position. From her position she looked around the space within arms reach. There it was wedged in a vertical crack, a silver object.

"I've got it," she said as she pulled out the oddly shaped folded blade and handed it to Snape.

Turning it over in his hand, Snape frowned.

"This is an athame, a ritual knife." He looked at her, "I used one the day you signed the contract. It is used solely in blood magic and bindings."

Waving his wand over the object lying in his palm he intoned "Reveal."

The silver knife morphed into another shape which caused Phaelan to gasp. It was a phallus.

"What did he do to that child?" she whispered.

He waved his wand once more to return the knife to its original form and pocketed it. Reaching over he pulled Phaelan into his arms and simply held her.

Phaelan relaxed in his arms and murmured "It has to stop Severus. We have to stop him."

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head before whispering, "I know, I know."


	20. Chapter 14

Diclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

Sorry, real life kicked in and updating took longer than I thought. Here's chapter 14 just to move Phaelan and Snape along.

TTFN

As promised, Snape agreed to accompany Phaelan into London to purchase equipment to test the potential energy manifested in magic. He had only a marginal understanding of what she intended to do, but her theories intrigued him.

"Do you have any books on what you are trying to achieve in your library Phaelan?" Snape asked as he perused the stacks he, not so long ago, had leaned on watching this woman prepare for her adventure into the world of magic. He looked up and saw the mirror; his body reacted to the memory. Looking behind him, Snape hoped she hadn't noticed.

"No," she replied. "But there will be some manuals with the equipment and maybe some texts in the store." She opened the mail her landlady had left on the table and left it for rubbish.

"Ready?" she asked. They were going to drive to the shop for the equipment.

"I suppose." he replied with a resigned sigh.

Phaelan laughed as she led him out to her car. Severus settled himself in the passenger seat.

"Seat belt." Phaelan commanded.

"You want me to tie myself into this contraption?" Snape looked askance at Phaelan in the driver's seat.

"It's the law." she replied reaching across him to pull the seat belt over his chest and lap to fasten at his right hip.

"Right." was his response, clearly nervous.

"You have been in a car before, haven't you?" wondered Phaelan.

"Eh, yes. I was quite young and I sat in the back." Snape recalled painfully. It had been a car stolen from a Muggle family during one of the early Death eater raids. A youthful Snape and his companions thought it would be an adventure. The car ended up in a ditch and the four miscreants landed in St Mungo's trying to explain the injuries to a confused Mediwitch.

"Don't worry, I've never had an accident," Phaelan reassured, "yet" she added to tease him.

The drive was uneventful and Snape finally relaxed. Phaelan opened the sunroof. She smiled as Severus lifted his head to enjoy the sun and air.

"I hope you used sunscreen?" Phaelan observed.

"Why?" wondered Snape.

"You have Vitiligo." she observed.

"How did you guess?" a confused Snape wondered.

"It really wasn't a guess," Phaelan answered, "You tend to avoid prolonged exposure to the sun and cover up when you are out." observed Phaelan as she continued to drive. "And, you have a couple of patches of darker pigment on the back of your neck."

"Not many people have heard of it." Snape commented.

I had a close friend in college with the condition. They used to make fun of her because the only time we'd see her was after the sun set." She looked at him and smiled. "Sunburn can be painful."

After finding what they needed in the Muggle electrical supply store along with a book or two for Snape, they made their way to Charing Cross Rd to visit Diagon Alley. Phaelan entered the Leaky Cauldron remembering her first day at the book store that had brought her to this world. Had it really been less than a month? If felt like a life time.

Exiting from the rear, Snape tapped the stone wall to reveal Diagon Alley to Phaelan. Her eyes widened as the archway revealed itself.

Stepping through, Phaelan was agog at the bustling street just beyond Muggle London. Beside her Snape transformed his clothes back into the trademark billowing black robes before continuing.

"This is incredible. How could this place exist inside London and yet be totally hidden?" she shook her head.

Snape was silently pleased at her reaction. He was afraid she was becoming blasé about his world. It would be safer for her to maintain a bit of awe and caution.

"Come, Gringotts is this way. You can make a withdrawal and set your exchange with the Muggle bank." Snape indicated the way and took her elbow.

Her manner of dress screamed Muggle to the crowds in the Alley and she was feeling a bit out of place. While she took in everything around her, Phaelan made sure to stay close to Snape for her own comfort and protection.

The bank was nothing like the modern structures Phaelan was used to. It looked like it was about to topple over. Entering the bank, Phaelan was struck by a childhood memory of the first time she saw the movie Mary Poppins. The interior of the bank looked almost the same as the one Mr. Banks worked at.

"Do you have your key?" Snape asked.

Reaching into her wallet, Phaelan pulled out the old fashioned brass key and showed it to Severus.

"Don't loose it. That's your identification to get into your vault." He instructed as they lined up for the next teller.

"Next please." called a nasal voice. "Oh another Muggle." the ugly creature looked down his nose.

"I'd like to see my vault and make a withdrawal please." stated Phaelan.

"Do you have your key?" asked the creature again.

Phaelan held her key up to show the horrible little twerp.

"Very well. Crup!" he yelled and another of the same creatures scurried over.

"Follow me." he indicated to the pair and they made their way to a waiting car.

Phaelan grabbed Snape's leg as they took off. He was thankful it wasn't higher or he would have been making some rather undignified noises. As it was, he detached her hands and wrapped his arm around her. Sometimes another's fright had pleasant compensation for a willing companion.

"Vault 555." announced Crup as they slowed and stopped. "Key please."

Phaelan stepped out of the car and handed the key to the little man – she still didn't know exactly what he was.

The door opened to the vault and Phaelan stepped inside. A few small sacks sat on a shelf to the side which must have been her advance from the school.

"How much should I take?" she asked Snape.

"Are you a brazen shopper or do you have some restraint? Snape asked arching his brow.

"I only meant I don't know the value of your money or the cost of living so I can't make an informed decision." Phaelan snapped back.

"I suggest 50 galleons to start. If you need more, you can sign a debit to your account and the money will be transferred." advised Snape.

"Alright." Phaelan grabbed one of the sacks and tried to figure out how much was in it.

"Here," Snape grabbed 2 sacks, "I'll give you a lesson on currency later. Let's go, the goblins running this place give me indigestion."

They rode back to the main hall where Phaelan signed for the permission to transfer funds between her two banks and happily left the depressing structure behind.

Walking down the street was a sensory adventure. Noises, scents, wondrous creatures, sensations of magic happening all around. Phaelan began to feel the energy build up inside again and it was beginning to weaken her.

She pulled on Snape's sleeve. "Severus, I need to sit. I'm thirsty and hot."

Snape looked at her noticing her colour. Poppy had warned this might happen when she was in the midst of so much magic.

"Come. " He led her to Fortesques Ice cream parlour and sat at an outdoor table. "Raspberry soda for one." he ordered. It appeared almost immediately.

Pulling a phial from his pocket, he handed it to Phaelan, "Drink all of this and then the soda. You need the sugar."

She did as instructed and began to feel better right away. "Wow that worked well."

"Yes, well don't get too used to it. It can be addictive." Snape warned. "Ready to move on?" he asked while dropping a few coins on the table.

"Yes, "she replied, "where to first."

"The book store of course." he announced leading the way.

"Of course." she echoed.

Another onslaught of sensory overload. This store made the shop where her interview was held look like a hole in the wall.

"Is it safe to browse by myself?" Phaelan asked remembering the growling book.

"Don't go near the dark arts or Magical creatures sections. The rest of the books are domesticated mostly." he answered in all seriousness.

Phaelan just looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

Wandering around the store to look for some decent text books for her class, she came across a section of books by Muggle authors. As a thought struck her, she was emboldened to approach a clerk.

"Excuse me, do you take special orders for books?" she enquired.

"Sometimes, Miss, if there is enough demand." the clerk replied while eyeing her up and down.

"Say I were to order oh twenty or thirty books of one selection would that be enough?" she enquired.

"Sounds like you're a teacher or something." laughed the young man.

"Yes, I am." she rejoined.

"I'm sure we could arrange something Miss." he quietly answered somewhat contritely.

"Thank you"

She continued walking about until a familiar blue light crossed her line of vision in a blur. Frowning, she walked back to retrace her steps. Yes, there it was – a computer screen. Looking about her, Phaelan began to search for Snape. He had to see this. Where was he?

After searching every book stack in the store it seemed, she found him engrossed in a dark arts volume.

"There you are!" she announced only to be shushed by the other shoppers. She walked into the aisle.

"Be careful, don't touch these books." he hissed.

"I've got to show you something." Phaelan grabbed his arm to try and drag him with her.

"What is it?" he snapped in annoyance, pulling his arm out of her grasp. One had to maintain the correct demeanour.

Looking around Phaelan whispered, "I saw a computer in the office."

"Don't be daft, you silly woman, there are no computers in Diagon Alley." retorted Snape, annoyed to have his reading interrupted.

"I'll prove it." she stated.

"How are you…….What are you doing?" demanded Snape as Phaelan unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her ample cleavage. Opening her bag, she pulled out two pony tail holders and roughly pulled her hair up in bunches either side of her head. A quick application of lipstick and for the denouement, chewing gum hastily chewed to bubble blowing consistency. Walking to the front counter, she rang the small bell for attention.

"Helloooh, wheyah is he proprietah of this fine establishment?" she called while leaning her ample bust over the counter to show her wears.

"I am the one of the owners Miss?" Mr. Flourish asked.

"Mamselle Royale, suh. I'm here visitin' mah second cousin twice removed? He's been sooooh kind ushering me around and the like. We got kinda separated and he told me to meet him heyah if I got lost."

"Perhaps I know your relative Miss Royale. what is his n…."an incredulous Mr Flourish was cut off in mid sentence by Phaelan's gasp

"Mr. Flourish suh, I Had no idea anyone would have one of those in Diagon Alley." Phaelan gave him a blinding smile and a clear view of her cleavage.

"I do believe you, suh, have a computer in youah office." she whispered leaning forward to share her secret and accidentally lean her bosom on his arm. "Would you show it to me, as a personal favour like?" she gushed. "Please suh, I've nevah seen one close up befoah." she finished with a smile and batted eyelashes again.

"Well miss, the, ahem, item you speak of is the first of it's kind. I wouldn't want it to get out…" Mr Flourish began.

"I'm just a poor squib suh. I hope to go to business school so's ahm not a burden to mah famly. I thought of takin' some computah courses so's ah could work in a office for the Muggles?" whined Phaelan, with her most syrupy of tones.

"I just want to look at it suh, please?" she pleaded and worked her eyes again. "I have **always depended on the kindness of strangers."**

Looking around, Mr Flourish was beginning to cave in, "Alright, just for a moment; and it remains a secret. Be sure not to touch anything." he instructed as he let her in.

"Thank you suh." Phaelan gushed once more as she followed the man behind the counter.

"Distract Him." she mouthed to Snape who was standing dumbfounded at her performance.

Once she was in the office, Snape walked over to where Flourish was standing and began to engage him in a conversation. Phaelan left the office within a few minutes, fortunately, as Snape was running out of inane banter to occupy Flourish's attention.

"Thank you kindly suh, I'm ever so grateful." Phaelan flattered the owner.

Snape surreptitiously cast a brief Obliviate to wipe the past few minutes from Mr. Flourish's mind and grabbed Phaelan to drag her from the store.

"Cover yourself." He demanded as they rounded into the alley beside the store.

"Alright, Severus, don't have a fit." Phaelan was confused at his attitude. It wasn't the dominant Death Eater or the snide teacher before her. This was something else.

"What's wrong Severus?" Phaelan asked as she straightened out her clothing.

"In case you haven't noticed, madam, the people in this part of London dress a little more conservatively. I don't want other m….I mean you surely don't want men look at you in such a disgusting fashion." Snape had stopped himself from making an embarrassing declaration.

Phaelan had noticed but she said nothing as he appeared perplexed himself at his almost choice of words.

"Better?" she asked as her attire was returned to normal.

Snape merely nodded, "Come we should get you some robes for school and outerwear."

He took her right hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow before leaving the side alley.

They continued down the street towards Madam Malkins. Phaelan could see the giant store sign approaching. She also noticed the witches around her. The women who were accompanied by men all had their hands in the gentleman's elbow as they walked. There was an air of possessiveness about the males who were with the women. This merits some research time, Phaelan thought.

She was distracted as they reached the shop by Snape opening the door for her and bidding her enter first. Phaelan looked around at the gowns and robes on display. Some, obviously for everyday wear, were similar to Muggle clothing. The main difference was the choice of fabrics; all natural, nothing synthetic. She walked around further until she came before a mannequin showing a dress of a shade of blue Phaelan could not name.

The style was a modified medieval ladies court gown. The hem was just to the ankle at the front for ease of walking but the back hem dipped into a short train barely touching the floor. The long sleeves were fitted and the wrist had a peak extending to the middle finger on each hand. Around the neck and hem, a border in gold was inscribed with symbols Phaelan could not decipher. The bodice was closely fitted and had a low waist delineated by a girdle of gold chain upon which a purse was strung. Phaelan doubted she had ever seen anything so beautiful.

"A lovely gown is it not madam?" came a feminine voice at her back.

"Oh yes! Yes it is." exclaimed Phaelan before she realized she had intended to say anything.

"They were once very popular among the educated witches but now the young have a preference for Muggle fashion." said the woman in a woeful tone.

"Good day Madam Malkin." greeted Snape as he approached the two women.

"Ah, professor," the lady replied, "here to order some new robes?" she inquired.

"For myself, no, but for my new colleague." he indicated Phaelan. "Miss Phaelan McKenzie."

"How do you do, Miss McKenzie. I'm afraid I don't recognize you but of course you are not from England." Madam Malkin raised her brows in an unspoken enquiry.

"Miss McKenzie is a Muggle from America. She will be teaching Muggle studies at the school in the new term." replied Snape coldly. "She requires teaching robes and decent outer robes to wear in public."

Looking at Phaelan once more she turned and beckoned, "Come with me miss, we have everything you need."

Phaelan looked back at Snape, suddenly, inexplicably, feeling a little hurt. Pushing back her reaction, she followed the woman to a fitting room to select the black teachers robes, 3 sets and outer robes, 1 heavy, 1 light. Her purchases were wrapped and at the counter as she approached ready to pay. The price exceeded her purse but when she gave her account number at Gringotts, the funds were transferred without delay.

"I suppose we're finished?" asked Phaelan.

"Yes, unless you have somewhere to go in Muggle London,"

"I do actually, right on this street. Borders book store." Phaelan replied.

They made their exit to Charring Cross Rd. to pick up Phaelan's car and drive the short distance to Borders at 120 Charring Cross Rd. Snape condescended to transfiguring his robes to a black trench coat again so that he might follow her into the store.

As they drove he watched Phaelan from the side of his eye. The time in Madam Malkins has left her unhappy he realized. In an out of character moment, he felt the need to explain himself.

"Phaelan, about the way I spoke in Malkins" he began. "I……"

"No don't explain. I understand. It's all part of the ruse. You treat me like shit in public and I accept it." Phaelan interjected.

"No! Yes! Phaelan, do you really understand the threat you are under? You cannot walk around so brazenly Muggle in magical enclaves. You don't know who's waiting to kidnap you or worse." Snape replied angrily as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Phaelan thought for a moment not wanting to give the trite answer that came to her lips. "I understand intellectually I am threatened. The incident with Malfoy made that clear. I can't comprehend how much threat. You have not deigned to acquaint me with the 5 W's of my would be enemy. Who, what, where, when and why." she finally replied angrily.

"We're here." she announced, as she parked her car. As she made to get out, Snape grasped her arm to stop her.

"We need to talk." Snape decided.

"Look Severus, this is metered parking. We can talk later." again Phaelan turned to her door to exit only to be pulled roughly back.

"We will talk now." he commanded through a clenched jaw, never once letting go of her arm.

"I think you are confusing our true reality with the subterfuge I have agreed to take part in, Professor Snape. You do not have leave to treat me as your property outside of that agreement. If you want my cooperation, stop treating me as a child. I want the information I am missing and that is final." Phaelan angrily responded before removing her arm from his grasp.

Getting out of the car, Phaelan waited to see if he would follow. Inside the vehicle Snape took a deep breath opened the door, exited and slammed it behind him. Phaelan keyed the locking mechanism angrily looking at her dark companion.

"You break, you pay." she snapped before turning on her heel and heading into the store.

Snape quietly seethed. Keeping at least two paces between them; he followed her into the largest book store he had ever seen.

"I'll be checking out the History, Social studies, Civics and Sociology sections. I want to be alone while I'm here for at least an hour, do you understand?" she stated in a low but commanding tone.

She looked at him with a visage that would brook no disagreement. He looked at her with no expression crossing his face. Neither knew each had just beheld the other at their most dangerous. Snape nodded and made his way to the natural sciences area only glancing briefly in her direction. They each became engrossed in the books before them. Rampant bibliophiles, they could likely have spent the entire day browsing and still not have tired of the task.

Looking at his watch, Snape found that slightly more than an hour had passed. Not too surprisingly, he had found three books worthy of his attention and he intended to purchase them. He was not the entire stranger to the Muggle world his companion might have thought. With a private smirk, he looked forward to seeing her reaction to how he paid for the books.

Phaelan walked out of the book stacks with a note book and half a dozen volumes in her shopping basket. She looked around and saw him standing at the rack of movie videos available to rent. She had wondered how he understood some of the idioms she had used and now secretly thought he probably had a hobby of watching old Muggle movies. The idea caused her to snort and shake her head.

Snape turned and saw her standing looking at him. When Phaelan noticed he had seen her, she indicated towards the check outs with her chin. He nodded and walked in that direction. Snape entered the line-up in front of her at which point she noted he had books in his hands. Raising her eyebrows, she thought, 'He'd better not think I'm picking up the tab for them.'

"That will be twenty four pounds forty sir. Are you interested in our book club?" asked the clerk.

"No thank you." replied Snape as he smoothly pulled a Visa card from his wallet.

Phaelan was stunned. She gaped as he confidently signed his name on the receipt like he had done it all his life. He gave a backward glance at her with a snide smile on his face.

"No bag is required thank you, this will be all." he purred to the clerk before gathering up his purchases and leaving the store.

Phaelan completed her transaction in a blur and followed him out the doors. He stood leaning against the car waiting for her. Phaelan unlocked the car doors. He opened the passenger side and slid in putting the books on the dash board while he fastened his seat belt.

Phaelan dropped her purchases on the back seat and got behind the wheel. Snape had put the books on his lap and opened the top one to read. They turned to look at each other, Phaelan with narrowed eyes, he with a self satisfied grin. Waving the Visa receipt at her, Snape placed it in the book like a bookmark. Starting the car, Phaelan looked away thinking to herself, 'What a self centred prick.'

The drive to her flat was uneventful again. They entered her flat to floo back to the school. Snape had changed his coat back into his usual robes.

"I need to check my e-mail before I leave." Phaelan advised. At his questioning look, she continued. "I have friends that communicate this way. They expect a reply. This is also the first contact I would receive of any change to my flight schedule."

Snape frowned, he'd almost forgotten her contract with the reserves she was required to fulfil.

"My next flying date is Saturday. I intend to go alone." she stated at the look on his face. "The Headmaster agreed when I took the job, remember?" Phaelan smiled at the frown cast in her direction. It was so fun to piss him off.

Half an hour later, they flooed back to the castle. Each went their separate ways with their respective purchases without further conversation. At dinner in the great hall, they studiously ignored each other. The atmosphere between them was noticed but not commented on.

After an evening in her rooms reading her new books, Phaelan spent a restless night having a dream she had experience before. In the dungeons below, Snape had spent his evening in exactly the same way, retiring to his hand carved Sleigh bed. When he closed his eyes, a vision of Phaelan danced before him dressed as she was in Flourish and Blots earlier that day.

Who was this daemon who bedevilled his thoughts? He was totally undone by her; one minute a serious scholar the next the actress. Which one was she? He tossed rubbing his eyes muttering "Go Away!" to his vision before falling into a fitful sleep.

Trelawney might have described their experience as lucent dreaming. Each of the parties was haunted by the dream. While they would not admit it, they had experienced the dream whenever they had encountered a conflict between them. So it was Phaelan and Severus had the dream again; this time slightly changed.

'A figure; dark, just far enough away that one couldn't make out any features but closer than before, with their arm reaching out. Then a familiar voice 'I am waiting, for the part of me that is missing. We are of a kind. How great is the payment you seek? When will you barter?' The figure began to walk forward almost recognizable only to leave as the dreamers felt themselves shout.'

"Wait" he woke trembling and perspiring. It was more than just a dream. Snape tried to make sense of what he had experienced and he knew now he needed to speak to Trelawney. Running his hands through his hair he turned and looked at the clock. It was still early but he knew he would get no further sleep. He decided to rise and take a shower.

Phaelan awoke weeping with her arm outstretched to the dream figure. "Wait, don't leave me." She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. She knew something profound was happening. The dream had changed subtlety but in such a manner she had thought she knew who it was appearing before her. Looking at the clock, Phaelan knew she would not get any more sleep. It was too early for breakfast so she decided on a long bath. Rising, she started to fill the tub. Lifting the soap to inhale the delicate fragrance, Phaelan wondered at the man who could create such beauty yet be so dangerous.

Phaelan had taken breakfast early and went to run around the Quidditch pitch to work off her frustration. Snape had come in for breakfast after she had left. He had started some potions earlier which had to sit for a while and so decided to take a walk about the castle as the sun was very bright this morning.

Returning from the pitch after a satisfying run, Phaelan wiped her face with a towel, she entered the hall way just as Snape was passing on his way to seek his favourite tower. He looked at her and offered one of his best Potions Masters scowls.

"I see we are still not wearing proper robes Ms McKenzie. What will it take to make you stop flaunting yourself so?" he sarcastically drawled.

Phaelan narrowed her eyes and offered him a small smile thick with irony.

"Professor, I believe we have something to talk about today. You have information to share with me that I require for my security and my special classes." She waited as he paused at the stairs.

s

"Madam, I will share the information with you I deem to be necessary. Not one datum more. Moreover, I will decide the time and place at my convenience. You will make yourself available." he turned away from her and began to ascend the stairs.

"You seem to have forgotten the conversation we had yesterday Snape. I am not at your beck and call in this castle or on Muggle territory. You can bloody well make time today or I will screw you over big time. I am not going to lay my ass or any other part of my anatomy on the line on your say so. I need the intell and you're going to give it." She was yelling at him as they both climbed the stairs to the upper corridors.

"For gods sakes woman, why should I give away information to you that could implicate me and others within the Order. Look at you. You don't have the decency to at least dress the part of a woman in your position. You talk to all men as if they were your peers. You are a target waiting to be hit. The Dark Lord could tap into your mind and extract the information from it as easily as peeling away the layers of an onion." He snorted at the last. "Trust a Muggle to keep secrets from a Death eater; what foolishness."

Turning he walked away from her again. He truly did not want her to be a weak thread in the Order or be thought of badly in the general Wizarding world. Hopefully his sarky self could make her see he was right.

Momentarily stunned Phaelan stared at his retreating back. No one had ever spoken down to her in such a way since she had become an officer and this was not the time to start.

"Snape, you son of a bitch, come back here and argue like a man." she began following him again, baiting him into a confrontation.

"I think you're just afraid you'll be bested by a woman, a Muggle at that. What are you afraid of? That I'll come up with a totally non-magical way to take out a wizard?" Phaelan was under full steam now, practically jogging in her efforts to pass him. She smiled at his thunderous expression.

"Why don't we spar you and I. You know, you send a curse at me and I try to castrate you with my little knife just for fun." she goaded.

"Shut your mouth woman if you know what's good for you." warned Snape.

Far below in the courtyard, Filch and Hagrid were talking over the upkeep of the grounds in relation to the animals in and around the castle. They heard the shouting from the tower.

"What's going on up there?" wondered Filch, holding his hand over his eyes while looking up.

"Sounds like our Potions master and the newest Perfessr are havin' an argy bargy" answered Hagrid.

"A lover's quarrel ye think?" asked Filch in a sardonic voice.

"I don't have a clue mate. He's never had a affair afore as I remembers." Hagrid replied as he watched the tower.

Snape's cheeks were becoming redder by the moment; his breathing faster as his temper rose higher than it had in years. He stopped as they had reached the tower. Phaelan walked around in front of him.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve, Severus." she crooned sweetly, "Maybe your Dark Lord has already done the dirty deed and you really don't have balls any more." she sneered as she sat on the open parapet of the tower.

"Enough!" Snape roared as he drew his wand on her.

Suddenly blue light shot out the end of the wand and hit the wall where she sat. The ancient stone crumbled beneath her and before she could react, Phaelan found her self plunging backwards towards the ground below.

Snape stunned for a second at his sudden involuntary release of magic threw himself forward to catch her before she fell. As she slipped through his fingers, he fell to his belly to look down and cast a spell.

"Arresto Dessendum." he yelled while pointing the offending wand at her.

The spell caught her and slowed her fall to next to nothing. To Phaelan, it felt as though she was suddenly dangling from a bungee cord. Gasping for breath, she looked up and saw a shocked Snape holding his wand in her direction. She realized her descent had slowed to inches per second and took the time to catch her breath. Suddenly she stopped entirely. She looked at Snape again and saw a smile cross his face.

Snape had felt utter panic as he watched Phaelan fall from the parapet, he thought only of stopping her death at his hand. The surge of angry uncontrolled magic was worthy of the most immature teen. The spell worked and she had slowed, creators be praised. Taking a moment now to think, Snape realized he had been goaded into his temper by the little hellion below. As his pulse returned to something close to normal, he noticed the courtyard below. She was safe now thanks to his swift reaction. Had she left well enough alone, this incident would never have happened. Snape's Slytherin brain clicked in to save the day for his pride.

He smiled to himself, "Finite dessendum." he cast to stop her slow descent. "Mobilicorpus" was cast next to move her across to the spot where he intended to release her.

Phaelan felt herself start to move sideways. 'What is he up to now?' she wondered to herself. Looking over her shoulder she saw the water fountain approaching and felt a little concerned.

She yelled up to the man above. "I'm okay Severus, you can let me go. I'll be fine." Phaelan looked behind again and the fountain was closer. She realized what he intended.

"Severus Snape, let me down now. You've had your revenge today. LET ME DOWN!" she yelled but he continued to smile and ignore her pleas. She suddenly stopped directly over the water in the basin of the fountain.

"Severus Snape YOU Son of a biiiiiii…." the rest was lost in the sound of a body hitting the water.

Filch and Hagrid ran to help the hapless Muggle out of the fountain where she had been dropped. Phaelan stood and pushed them away as she spluttered and dripped on the tiles.

Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Phaelan looked up and saw he had left the tower. Seething she strode into the castle intent on her own revenge. A great deal of shouting could soon be heard from within.

"Our new perfessr speaks a lot o languages." observed Hagrid hearing Phaelan cursing Snape in Arabic."

"Really. Well it does her no good 'round here if she can't do no magic." sourly replied the squib caretaker.

"I think she's taken to callin' him somethin' nasty in Italian." continued Hagrid still trying to listen.

"Give over man, the word bastard sounds the same in almost every tongue." sneered Filch.

"Aye, well, lets get on then." Hagrid led the way to the edge of the forest.

The bickering between them continued attracting attention from every denizen of the castle. A very angry Dumbledore approached the couple from behind. Neither had seen him coming and had been stunned into silence when he made his presence known.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore's voice resounded throughout the castle. His anger was evident not only in his voice and face but in his very presence. The long white locks of hair flitted about as if in a breeze. His robes stood out and an aura appeared to surround his countenance.

"There is a purpose to my plans. YOU, each of you has placed your personal agenda in counterpoint to my commands." Dumbledore observed each of them between narrowed eyes. Both Wizard and Muggle appeared unrepentant. The old man began to pace.

"Severus, you seem to have forgotten your goal, your personal holy grail in our struggle. You were instructed to provide whatever information Phaelan would need in order to perform her job. It apparently has not been forth coming." the Headmaster reminded the dark wizard standing sullenly before him.

Feeling rather smug, Phaelan was sneering at Snape from behind the headmaster.

"Phaelan, take that look off your face madam." demanded Dumbledore as he spun to face her.

"You appear to have quickly forgotten your oath. I gave you explicit instructions to follow Severus lead in dealing with our world. You have disregarded his warnings and placed both of you in harms way."

Drawing himself up to his full height, the Headmaster became a formidable presence.

"Since you, each of you, has lost sight of our goals and turned to juvenile jousting I feel the consequences you should face should fit the manner in which you act." The old man continued to pace.

"A very few short years ago, just before Severus time as a student, it would have meant a public thrashing for each of you for disobeying the Headmasters orders." He turned and looked at his teachers. "Don't imagine for a moment I didn't think about reinstating the practise for the both of you." his pacing resumed.

"I have therefore decided you should just be treated like the youth you are acting like. Follow me." Dumbledore commanded.

Dumbledore walked down a corridor to a room and opened the door.

"Phaelan, welcome to your classroom." he stood to the side to let them both enter the dingy, dirty room. The windows were caked in dirt, the ceiling obscured by cobwebs and dust. Everything had been overtaken by the detritus of time.

"Accio!" Dumbledore commanded and Snape's wand leaped into the Headmaster's hand much to Snape's shock.

"I expect you to clean this room by hand; no magic." the old man advised.

Snape made to protest but was immediately cut off by a gesture from the Headmaster. Waving his hand around, Dumbledore removed the dirt from everything eight feet and higher. Another sweep of his hand and two steaming buckets appeared on the floor along with mops, scrubbing brushes, rags and brooms.

"The brooms are the Muggle kind; not for transportation." the angry Headmaster said pointedly to Phaelan.

"Headmaster, at least let me go to my room and change. I was just dumped in the water trough of your fountain and I'm soaked through." rejoined Phaelan angry at the insinuation that she had any fault.

"I've a good mind to let you stay wet just to cool your temper young woman. Never the less." Dumbledore waved his hand once more and Phaelan felt her clothes immediately dry. Her hair however looked like a Medusan mess.

The old warrior walked to the door and turned once more to them. "This door will be locked until I think you are ready to leave. You may summon an elf for fresh cleaning supplies or refreshment. Otherwise you're on your own."

"So do we like get a bucket to use for a toilet. Even prisoners get something to use in their cells." snarled Phaelan.

Pointing beyond her to a door in the corner, Dumbledore replied to her cheek, "That is your office. It has facilities. I don't attest to their hygiene as they have not been cleaned for nigh on five years." The Headmaster smiled at the look on her face. "You might want to start there; it looks like you might be here for a while." He left closing and warding the door behind him.

Phaelan went to the door and tried the handle only to pull her hand away when something like an electric shock passed through her arm.

"Shit, that hurt." she grimaced shaking her numb hand. Looking over at Snape sitting with one hip on a desk, she snapped. "You might have warned me."

"Experience is the best teacher I find." Snape drawled. "Since this is your fault, I think you should have the privilege of starting in the toilet."

"What do you mean my fault? I wasn't the one who drew a wand on you." Phaelan yelled.

"No, you just trailed me through the castle casting threats and accusations at me for all and sundry to hear. I'm surprised half of Hogsmeade doesn't now know He who must not be named made me a eunuch." roared Snape into Phaelan's face.

Suddenly the booming voice of the headmaster flooded the room.

"This is your last warning. The only thing you're going to get from now until your detention is over is water. No food. If I must intervene one more time, the threat of thrashing will no longer be a threat. GET TO WORK."

Glaring at Snape one last time, Phaelan grabbed one of everything from the cleaning supplies and moved to the office door. Just as she entered the office, Snape heard her utter "Fucking bastard." under her breath. He wasn't sure who she meant. Taking off his robes and frock coat, Snape decided to start on the windows.

The morning passed into the afternoon. Phaelan had cleaned the small powder room off of her filthy office. She had twice sent for clean water and rags. It had taken two hours for the bathroom to become even marginally usable. When she flushed, the water had been filled with rust and other things best not thought about. A dozen flushes later, the water started to clear. The hand basin was just as bad. She then turned to her supposed office.

Snape had cleaned the muck off of the windows and turned to look at the rest of the room. It didn't improve with more light. The illumination just revealed more dirt. He started sweeping the floors prior to mopping them down. The activity reminded him more of his apprenticeship than a detention. Detentions were short; an apprenticeship seemed interminable.

Phaelan came into the classroom again. "The bathroom is usable again but there's no toilet paper."

She had taken a strip of rag and used it to tie her hair into a rough pony tail. Her clothes were smeared with dirt and her nails were broken from scrubbing. Using the back of her hand, Phaelan, unconsciously, wiped her nose streaking more dirt on its end. Severus sat for a moment regarding her as she looked out the windows freshly cleaned. Her appearance reminded him of the Muggle fairy tale of Cinderella. He smiled to himself thinking how lovely she looked in her dirty rags; not that he'd let her know.

With a loud Pop, Polly appeared in the room with a tray. "Polly is bringing you refreshments as ordered by Master Dumbledore." she put the tray down on the cleanest desk she could find. The little elf's nose wrinkled up at the sight of so much dust. She drew her finger across the surface of another desk and rubbed the dirt between her thumb and forefinger.

"Very dirty place. You is doing elf's work here Miss, Master." Polly walked to the tray and looked at it sadly. "All Polly could bring is water." Suddenly she brightened, "Polly can give you a small treat and not break the rules." she declared. Phaelan approached hoping for food as did Snape. Polly snapped her fingers and suddenly another bowl appeared beside the pitcher of water.

"Ice to make your water cold." Polly declared with a giant elfin smile.

Phaelan slumped, "Thank you Polly." The elf disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

Picking up a small cube, Phaelan popped it in her mouth. At Snape's look, she told him "At least you can crunch the ice. It makes you feel as if you're eating."

Following her lead, Snape took some ice. She was right. Must be some psychological thing about chewing he thought.

Phaelan turned and looked at the wizard reduced to scrubbing floors on his knees. His white linen shirt clung to him where he was perspiring in the hot summer afternoon. Without all his black accoutrements, Snape was lean and well toned. The mindless work took the lines from his face and he actually looked his age. Finally the face fit the amazing voice.

They continued scrubbing and wiping for the rest of the afternoon actually coordinating their work to finish faster. The room was becoming darker as the sun moved to the other side of the castle. The place actually didn't look bad now. All the furniture had been washed, the floors scoured upon hands and knees; even the shelving and blackboard had been tackled and conquered.

Phaelan was exploring the desk drawers, they were empty save for dust and dead crawling things. Immune to that now, she took the time to clean them out and think of how she would organize. While Snape walked around the room arranging the students desks into straight rows. Phaelan decided to check out the cupboard to the side.

The exterior doors had been washed but the insides had been left. Phaelan turned the handle and pulled open the right side. Something passed her in a blur of movement and she stumbled backwards to avoid it. She tripped over a chair and landed on her backside on the floor. Looking up, Phaelan saw the shapeless thing suddenly take form.

It was a figure from her recurring nightmares. A young African girl who had been mutilated as Phaelan watched; the CIA handlers had held Phaelan back knowing she would be next if she interfered.

"You can't be here, you died four years ago. You're not here, go away. It wasn't my fault, I wanted to help you. I wanted to." Phaelan shouted as she tried to crawl backwards away from the creature approaching her.

Snape looked up as Phaelan fell and saw the Bogart take the shape of a young African girl who had been a victim of some atrocity. She was missing one arm from the shoulder the other from the elbow and appeared to walk on the bloody knee stumps where her legs had been hacked off. He ran to Phaelan and pulled her to her feet. He looked one last time at the creature and saw the face missing a nose and having the eyeballs hanging from the sockets.

"Its alright it's not real." he said pushing her behind him so that he would be directly in front of the Bogart. The creature changed shape once more and took on the form of the red eyed demonic figure of Voldemort.

Snape snapped his fingers and called "Polly." The little elf appeared immediately and saw what was happening.

"Polly know what to do!" the little elf cried as she ran in front of the Bogart and held her hand out as if to halt the creature.

"You shall not harm the Miss or Master. Go back in the cupboard Back!" Polly commanded and walked forward until the Bogart was once again behind the locked doors of the closet Phaelan had opened.

"Is a nasty creature is a Bogart. "Declared Polly. "Polly will have the housekeeping elves take it away tomorrow Miss." and again disappeared with the snap of her fingers.

Snape turned to Phaelan who was still shaken and whispered. "It's gone; it can't harm you if you don't let it. The spell is simple enough for children to perform with their wand. " He lifted Phaelan's tear streaked dirty face and looked into her eyes.

"I have no magic way to get rid of my fear. No simple spell to take away the feeling of failing another human being so horribly." Phaelan looked into the darkness of the man before her once more. "Was that him?" she asked.

Snape nodded. Without speaking he pulled her to his body and enclosed her in his arms holding her as closely as he could. Phaelan responded wrapping her arms about his waist and burrowing her head in his shoulder. The stood that way for a long time neither wanting to let go. The comfort they shared with each other had been missing from their lives for many years. This was a treasured moment for them; a rare commodity in their dark world.

Phaelan suddenly felt a draught on her bare shoulder. Looking over Severus shoulder, she saw a shadow cast by the edge of the door.

"Look, the door is open." she said breaking the moment.

Releasing her slightly, Snape turned to look keeping one arm firmly around her waist.

"I guess we're free." observed Phaelan in a small voice. She too kept one arm around Severus reluctant to lose what they had just shared.

"Come, we should get out of here before the old fool changes his mind." Snape decided.

Releasing her, he grabbed his robes and coat. He turned and grabbing her hand, led Phaelan out of their Detention room. They walked in silence to the portrait entrance of her room. Phaelan gave her password and made ready to enter.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner in the Great Hall then." she smiled at Snape who still held her hand.

He shook his head. "No." Snape lifted his brow at her answering frown. "In my rooms, 7:00 o'clock."

Looking into his dark eyes, she replied, "Alright; by floo?"

He nodded and kissed her hand before releasing it. As he walked away she heard him call over his shoulder. "Don't forget to wash your face."

As she walked in her door, the lady in her portrait uttered "Tsk, tsk my dear, you look an awful sight."

Phaelan made straight for the bathroom stripping as she went. She didn't immediately look in the mirror. When she finally got a glimpse of herself, Phaelan gasped in shock. Her hair was gnarled and knotted, cobwebs and dust capping her unruly mess. Even worse was her face, tear streaked and filthy with dirt from her labours. Phaelan took a moment to look at her hands which were now engrained with dirt, any pretence of a manicure long gone.

"Polly." Phaelan called "What time is it?" she demanded from the elf when it appeared.

"6:00 o'clock Miss, dinner in the Great Hall." announced Polly.

"I'm having dinner with Professor Snape, Polly, at 7." Phaelan had started the shower and jumped in.

"Oh." answered the elf then suddenly realizing what Phaelan meant. "Oh! Polly is a ladies elf Miss, Polly knows what to do."

Polly was suddenly the happiest elf in Hogwarts at that moment. She was performing the duties her mother and aunts had prepared her for. She went through Phaelan's drawers and pulled out fresh undergarments. Not just any, mind you, only the prettiest, laciest most feminine for her Miss. Then she went to the wardrobe looking for the Miss's evening gowns. There were none. Polly was disappointed. How could she do her job without the proper apparel? What to do?

In the dungeons below, Snape was in a similar quandary. He had summoned Dobby as soon as he entered and commanded him to make his rooms appropriate for a lady visitor who did not like doilies and frippery. He then flooed the kitchens for dinner for two to be served at 7:15. Dobby stood in the middle of the room scratching his head wondering what had happened to the taciturn master.

"Get on with it elf." Snape demanded as he made for his own bathroom. He had never entertained female company in his quarters in all the years he had lived here. Not that he was unfamiliar with entertaining women; it was one of his hobbies. The old Snape preferred to keep it separate from his school life. This was different. Sighing Severus jumped in the shower taking the time to use his scented products instead of the course soap he usually used. Feeling his face, he decided to shave again.

Phaelan stepped out of the shower and towelled off. She had decided to wear the denim skirt she had worn to the dinner her first night. She had started to braid her hair when Polly stopped her. "NO Miss, that is for Polly to do. Come and dress."

Phaelan followed the elf into her bedroom to see clothes laid out on the bed. A capped sleeved cotton dress had been transformed into a long gown with long flowing sleeves to the wrist. All her fancy lingerie had been laid out as well.

"Polly will do your hair Miss." the elf advised inviting Phaelan to sit at the vanity mirror.

6:50 found Phaelan properly coifed and dressed for a Wizards date. One last thing; her grandmother's locket. Polly stood back and assessed her efforts.

"You is as pretty as a picture Miss." pronounced Polly before disappearing.

Phaelan stepped to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. Taking a deep breath, she threw it into the hearth and called out for Severus rooms.

Severus had been pacing for ten minutes wondering what he would do if she didn't come. Ignore her or march to her portrait and demand an explanation. His previous attempts at a relationship with a Muggle had been all fucked up. Looking at his attire, Snape wondered if perhaps he should have been more casual than the dark green silk shirt and black slacks he wore.

His wand had been on the mantle waiting for his return. It was now in his fingers as he fiddled with the candles to have the light just so. His fears were allayed when the flames in the fireplace turned green allowing his vision of the previous night to step through.

Approaching Phaelan as she crossed his hearth, Severus offered his hand to her. She looked up and smiled. Snape's breath was momentarily taken from him. Her eyes sparkled with warmth and her smile reached all of her face. He could not recall any woman sparing a look like that for only him.

Phaelan stepped through the flames to see Severus offering his hand to her. She had never been shown so much courtesy as she had from this man, when he deigned to show it. His attentions made her feel special. Phaelan could not recall feeling more excited or happy than she did at that moment when Severus welcomed her to his chambers. This must be what it's like to be young and free, she thought.

Dinner passed in a haze of inane conversation, wine and good food. Standing at the end of the meal, Severus took Phaelan by the hand and led her to the sofa facing the fireplace. Dobby had managed to transform his bachelor quarters into something softer with flowering plants, colourful cushions and scented candles. The flickering light in the room was perfect for quiet company content to sit closely together and enjoy the moment of peace.

"I've had a wonderful evening, Severus. I'm just sorry I was such a bitch to you earlier. I really didn't know how to get through to you about what I need to do my job." Phaelan was holding his hand in both of hers. She raised it to her mouth and kissed his fingers.

Freeing his hand from hers, Severus cupped her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over her lips.

"I can't help but feel protective about you Phaelan. I've seen too many Muggles hurt. It's hard to come to terms with how potentially dangerous you are. You will need to keep reminding me. Just no more talk of castration please." Shape smiled and began to pull her face towards him.

Phaelan smiled at his comment, "I promise, no more talk of….that and you will understand I do regard all men as my peers lest we have any doubt of who takes the lead in what." She finally let herself sink into his darkness, reaching to touch his lips with a finger.

Close enough now to feel the heat from each others breath, both closed their eyes and leaned forward the fraction of space to kiss. A small chaste kiss that seemed to break down a barrier.

Reaching with both hands to hold her head, Snape pulled his woman, as he thought of her, into a deep exploring embrace. Her response was as deep as his, opening her mouth, pulling him in to taste and be tasted. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Phaelan sought to keep him with her as long as she could.

Pulling away long enough to pull her legs up to lie beside his on the deep sofa, he pushed her back onto the cushions and leaned over her to continue their exploration. Phaelan sighed as he kissed her closed eyes, her nose, and her chin.

"You looked beautiful today standing in the mire of that classroom with your hair tied back with a rag and grime coating your face." he told her as he nipped her lips.

Phaelan laughed. "You were no picture of perfection sir, all cobwebs and sweaty dirt. God you looked soooh sexy." she murmured into his ear.

"Mmmmh, don't let Albus hear you say that or he'll lay claim to a new matchmaking service," he mumbled into her neck as she giggled.

"Severussss. Do you know how erotic your name sounds when I whisper it in your ear?" Phaelan was stroking his back and licking his ear driving Severus to distraction.

"Only when you say it. "Was his whispered reply as he took possession of her lips again in a deep kiss that blocked out all other reality.

Unfortunately, reality came crashing back to earth with the burning pain of a summons from the Dark Lord. Snape sat up with a gasp and clasped his left arm to his chest.

"Severus…" Phaelan gasped as she was wrenched from her reverie.

He lifted her off his legs to sit on the sofa, both striving to catch their breath as they separated. Rising, Snape began his mental preparation for the meeting.

"Go to Albus and tell him I've been summoned. He will explain further." Snape instructed.

"How do you know?" Phaelan wondered in fear for him.

"The Mark." He answered showing her the now red tattoo on his left arm. "Now go." he commanded turning to become the Death eater Snape.

Phaelan flooed back to her rooms and quickly changed into her usual jeans and sweater. Exiting her portrait she ran to the Headmaster's office to tell him about Severus. When she saw the gargoyles she realized she didn't know the password.

"Headmaster, I need to see you. Please let me in." she yelled at the stone statue.

"Of course my dear." Dumbledore answered directly behind her. "You have something you need to tell me."

Smiling at her with a gentle twinkle, Dumbledore knew what she was about to say.

"Severus has been summoned, he told me to tell you." Phaelan simply said.

"Come." the old man said as he led her to his office and bid her to sit.

"You want to know what the summoning is all about." Stated Dumbledore. At her nod he continued. "Voldemort uses the mark placed upon his followers as a summons. The Deatheaters are all linked through it to Tom."

"Tom?" wondered Phaelan.

"Tom Riddle, the boy who became the creature known as Voldemort." answered the old man sadly.

"You knew him?" Phaelan wondered.

"I was one of his teachers. "the old man sadly replied. "When he summons his followers, they must attend him. If they fail to do so they are punished or worse. Severus is well known to Tom; he works on potions for him. In that capacity, Severus is often privy to information that otherwise would be lost to the Order. "Dumbledore stood and walked to the windows.

"In his other capacity, my Potions Master is a spy for Voldemort. He carries information back to his other master. Usually information I've given him." Albus turned and looked at her again. "He has my full confidence that he is working for me and that his other master is suffering the ruse."

"How long do the meetings go on?" Phaelan asked "What do they do?"

"Organize, plan and execute Voldemorts orders." Dumbledore answered the second question first. "Tom is often want to reward good service and will have a prize or two for the faithful. Rape, sodomy, torture, nothing too great for his faithful to enjoy. They take as long as necessary."

"Severus takes part in this…this atrocity?" asked Phaelan through her suddenly dry mouth.

"He does what he must. I do not press for details." Dumbledore answered honestly. "I do know he has saved many from the excruciating torture that some of Tom's followers enjoy."

"How?" she asked still numb from the Headmaster's revelation.

"Through peaceful eternal rest." was the answer.

Snape returned much later in the evening. He had returned to the Three Broom Sticks and flooed in to the Headmaster's office. As soon as he stepped through the flames, it was evident he had been injured. As he tried to stand he collapsed to one knee and appeared to have spasms in his extremities.

"Severus, you're injured my boy." said Dumbledore as he sought to support Snape as he rose.

"I did not please my other master this evening." Snape croaked. "I had no information on the Grangers so to weaken their daughter." Another spasm wracked his body and he fell to the floor.

The head master flooed the hospital wing and transported Snape there with terse instruction for Phaelan to return to her rooms and remain there for the night.

Speechless for once, Phaelan did as instructed and wondered again at what manner of man Severus Snape was. She returned to her rooms not ready to sleep. Instead she pulled out some books on magic curses to see if she could figure out what had happened to Snape. Reading late into the night, she finally found a nasty curse that appeared to fit the symptoms Severus was suffering. The Cruciatus Curse, an unforgivable curse so named because of the consequences of using it. Reading further, Phaelan noticed a list of the physical reactions of the body to the curse, muscle spasms during and after the casting of the curse, excruciating pain in all the extremities, affects to the heart and lungs, eventually with extended use damage to the brain. Phaelan closed the book wondering how the Magical world dealt with it. She shook her head, something was familiar about some of the symptoms of the curse, she wasn't sure what yet. Rising, she decided a hot bath was needed followed by an attempt at sleep.

Tuesday morning dawned to a dull, damp day. Pulling out the skipping rope when she got up, Phaelan kept up her routine exercise. After bathing, she went to the Great Hall to find most of the staff already there.

"Did I miss something?" Phaelan asked as she approached the table.

"No, dear." smiled Minerva, "This is the day Madam Malkin sets aside for teachers to get a discount on new robes. You wouldn't have got the letter as you don't have your licence yet."

"How many schools are there?" Phaelan wondered.

"Well," began Pomona Sprout, "you have your Great Henge School of True Druids. The Academy of Pagan arts and that funny school down in Jersey, what's it called Minerva?" She asked.

"You mean the one where they run around nude in the summer?" wondered the older teacher.

"I think I saw a job at that school?" said an amazed Phaelan.

"What?" was the surprised reaction around the table.

"Yeah, they advertised on the internet too." laughed Phaelan but at the stares was quick to reassure the company present, "You guys were first." The table guests relaxed back into their seats assured of their place in internet history.

"Miss McKenzie, I have been asked to help you conduct your preliminary experiments with your instruments to measure wand magic. I thought my class would be the best place. Would that be suitable for you?" asked the ever gentile Professor Flitwick.

"Very good, I'll call for you at your rooms in an hour and help transport the necessary parts you need." He smiled and bowed leaving the table.

"What about Severus, how is he Headmaster?" Phaelan quietly asked.

With a small smile and a pat on her hand, the old man tried to reassure her. "He is resting well. Madam Pomfrey has dealt with this before. Not to worry."

"Can I visit him?" She hated how it sounded, like a child asking a favour from a parent.

"Not just yet. Soon." the old man twinkled leaving her just a little put out but after yesterday, Phaelan didn't want to push him face to face.

The day passed fruitfully if not contentedly for Phaelan. She couldn't get Severus off her mind. It took all her discipline to concentrate on her experiments, tests she had hoped to share with Snape. The diminutive Flitwick was positively jovial all day making it hard to feel let down but the joy was lessened for her.

Unable to take the waiting any longer, Phaelan went to the hospital wing later in the evening and found the doors open. Quietly, she entered and looked at the beds finally seeing one occupied near the end of the ward. Looking around again, Phaelan quickly made her way to Snape's side. His face was tense while he slept as if still in pain. She so much wanted to touch him, to take away the pain but was afraid she would cause him more discomfort. As Severus moved in his sleep, she noticed small spasms in the muscles of his hand. Unable to resist, Phaelan took the hand nearest to her and began to massage gently with her thumb directly over the area of the spasm. It seemed to relax a bit. Emboldened, she continued with his other hand, both arms and his feet.

Phaelan didn't see the Mediwitch and Headmaster enter. Madam Pomfrey made towards the bed but was held back by Dumbledore. A long time later, he indicated she should approach and tell Phaelan she should leave.

"Miss McKenzie, I don't believe you have permission to be here." the Mediwitch began gently.

"I had to see him. In the navy, when our partner is hurt, we're expected to help them recover. I just gave some gentle massage." Phaelan offered. There was no guilt in her tone. She felt righteous in her actions.

Poppy pulled her wand and cast a diagnostic over Snape. The dark red patches revealed where the curse still acted. Surprisingly, where Phaelan had massaged, the curse had dissipated or lessened.

"You seemed to have helped him, Phaelan." she smiled. "Between you and me, I think we'll keep it a secret for now."

Phaelan just nodded as she sat holding his hand.

Snape had been released to his rooms the next day and joined her and Flitwick on Thursday for the experiments. Walking down the hallway, Dumbledore stopped for a moment to look in the classroom. He smiled in contentment. Here were three scholars, recognized as experts in their fields, arguing, debating, positing and refuting theories. This was a sight Dumbledore had only ever dreamt of, when Muggle scientist and wizard Master might put their heads together and work to a common goal. If only his students could see this and understand the importance of the three brilliant minds standing in this simple classroom. Satisfied, the old man turned and continued his walk, happy he had been privy to this moment in time.

Rising on Saturday, Phaelan dressed and made ready to become a US Navy pilot again. She donned the one piece flight suit and went to breakfast. As she entered the Great Hall, one by one, her colleagues stared.

"It's a flight suit. We wear it when we are piloting a plane. It's practical and with the pressure…..Never mind. It's regulation, okay." She sat and looked at kippers with dismay.

She tapped her plate. "Toast and a hard boiled egg."

"Do you enjoy flying Phaelan?" Asked Madam Hooch.

"Yeah, ever since I got my licence. I get such a feeling of freedom when I'm up there." she replied as she munched on her toast.

"I know what you mean. The first time I took off on a broom, I thought nothing could possibly be better than this and I still feel that way." smiled the flying instructor.

"A jet plane isn't quite a broom though." offered Phaelan.

"Well I read about how Muggles fly and they use something called a stick to control the airplane, don't they?" Asked Hooch.

"Yes, I guess we do even though there's a lot more to it than just that." replied Phaelan trying to humour the woman.

"Well, there you go!" She declared, "we do have something in common. There's nothing quite like having a sturdy stick between your legs to make you feel like you're the mistress of the world."

Phaelan wondered exactly where the conversation was going but jumped on board for the ride.

"So Hooch, do you prefer a loose stick that moves at the slightest twitch of your hand or a firm one that you need to be forceful with?" Asked Sprout oblivious to the double meaning of her question.

Snape, to Phaelan's right snorted into his coffee. She kicked him softly under the table.

"Well, both types have their advantages but I really enjoy a good sturdy stick between my thighs. Something thick enough that you can feel it when you tighten up your muscles for the high climb." Hooch appeared to grab the broomstick in front of her.

"You can't go wrong with a nice thick stick between your legs that will let you ride for a good long time without getting tired. Something to grab onto with both hands not this skinny stuff designed for speed they pass off today. I like a big one and a long steady ride." declared Hooch much to the quiet amusement of the table.

Phaelan excused herself shortly after the Potions Master. He had left pleading a potion requiring his attention but had wanted to see Phaelan off.

Phaelan was in her chambers ready to floo when a knock came to her door.

"Come in." she called.

"I want to come with you." It was Severus dressed in Muggle attire.

Phaelan was stunned. While she had seen him in transfigured clothes, the dark grey slacks, grey Polo shirt and black blazer were a departure she had not expected. This man never failed to surprise her just as she thought she had him pegged.

"I've made no arrangements to bring a guest on base. I have no authority………" she tried to explain.

"Then I'll come to your flat and wait. I want to check it for any intrusion and add extra wards anyways." he interrupted stepping closer to her.

"I'll be gone for a few hours" she warned.

"Do you have time to show me your computer if we leave now?" he asked now holding her hand.

"Well that's an original line." Phaelan smiled. "Lets go and make a hacker out of you." she teased as she stepped into the green flames.

"A what?" Snape asked as he followed her through.

Phaelan opened her computer and instructed him on the basics. He did learn quickly she had to admit. After warning him about the delete key, she left him to his diversion. Grabbing her bag and keys, Phaelan kissed him on the cheek as she left for the air base. Severus touched his face where her kiss had landed. It had been a casual act if one were to have seen it he supposed but no one had ever given him such a leave taking before. He decided he liked it.

Phaelan reported in to the Air Sergeant on duty and went to the pilot's locker room to get ready. She greeted a couple of male pilots there and dressed in her equipment. Later as she walked to the flight line, Phaelan ruminated on all that had transpired since the last time she was here. So much in such a short time; she never wanted to back to her old life now. Her future lay in Hogwarts, she was certain of it.

After an uneventful if enjoyable flight, Phaelan went to sign off on her flight log. At the counter, she noticed a sign pointing to forms 'Request for flight pass for non military.' Walking over she lifted the package.

"All right, Lt. Commander, you're booked for the same time next month, is that okay?" asked the Non-com behind the counter.

"Yes, that's fine Sergeant. Sergeant, how long has this program been going on?" Phaelan asked indicating the form in her hand.

"Just started Ma'am, new public relations idea. It's not free though, I think they're charging 200.00 US."

"I see, thank you sergeant." Phaelan smiled to herself as she left.

Snape had spent the day engrossed with the computer. So much information at ones fingertips so quickly. When he tired of sitting he got up and browsed the library. Looking out of the front windows, he looked at the Thames River and wondered what history this site had once held and what history he could leave behind. Thinking back to his first visit, Snape was emboldened to seek out her bedroom. Still no female frippery just bold colours and geometric patterns. There was a picture beside her bed. He saw it was Phaelan several years younger and older woman, likely her grandmother. On top of the dresser, there was another group picture of men and women in uniform. She did not appear to be in the photo. On the back of the frame there was a panel containing several signatures from, Snape assumed, the people on the front.

He was leaving her room when he heard the front door open. He ducked into the bathroom and flushed the toilet to cover himself.

"Severus, I'm home." she called. "Hope you weren't too bored."

"No, I've had a pleasantly quiet day of research on your computer and your library. Now, if you like, I'd like to take you out for dinner. Assuming you have something else to wear here."

"Casual or formal?" she asked.

"Casual definitely." was the answer.

Phaelan went to her room and found the same suit she wore for her first interview. Coming back to the living room, she saw Snape look at her strangely. "What is it?"

"Why do Muggle women insist on wearing pants?" he asked.

"Because they're comfortable and practical." she answer matter-of-factly.

Snape just shook his head and took her hand. "Come my practical one."

They went outside to the spot they had apparated from before. Pulling her close without discomfort now he took them both to a Wizarding establishment which also catered to Muggles.

"Where are we?" asked Phaelan

"Edinburgh." he replied as he escorted her to the old brick building the restaurant was located in.

They enjoyed an early dinner and decided to walk. The summer daylight lasted long into the evening in Scotland. Having seen enough of the old streets, Snape apparated them to a seaside Wizarding village to walk on the shore and watch the sunset. Sitting on a pier they were content just to be together.

Suddenly, a scream rang out in the just now dark village. The sound of shouts and running followed shortly after. Coming off the pier, the couple headed towards the disturbance. All at once a green light from a wand shot up into the air coming to form the same symbol that appeared on Snape's arm.

"We have to get out of here now." Snape ordered as her grabbed her arm.

"What was that thing?" Phaelan asked.

Looking angrily back at the hated mark in the sky he uttered only one word. "Morsmordre."


	21. Chapter 15a

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

A/N Thank you all for your patience. Computer problems and work taking time away from the most important thing to do – write.

Mark Darcy – amazing reviews. Sorry I haven't hae time to answer each individually, your feed back is much appreciated - I wish I had more. I don't know if you are still reading, I hope so. The question of Ginny will be more covered in coming chapters with a pinch in this one. Say hello if you're still there.

Too long for one chapter again so I split it. I had to include the poem and it took forever because I kept hearing Alan Rickman read it aloud again and again and again. Sigh. Next chapter up right away.

The moon had risen over Hogwarts as Phaelan and Snape made their way from the gates to the front entrance. As they walked up the stairs, Phaelan paused and looked at the sky.

"Come, we should see Dumbledore. He may have had word from the Auror's regarding the attack tonight." Snape opened the front doors and indicated the way to the Headmaster's office. As they approached, they saw Minerva talking to a tall black man, both looking stern.

"Snape, you're looking decidedly Muggle tonight." the tall man greeted the Potions Master.

"When in Rome, Shacklebolt." sneered Snape.

Turning to Phaelan, the Auror offered her a brilliant smile. "Who is the lovely lady at your side Snape?" he asked as he reached for her hand to brush her fingers with a kiss. 

"This is Miss Phaelan McKenzie, our new professor of Muggle Studies soon to be Order member. Phaelan, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror and ladies man. Steer clear."

"Ah Snape, ever the flatterer. McKenzie...I'm not familiar with that family. Are you Muggle born, Miss McKenzie?"

"Oh worse Mr. Shacklebolt, I am a full blooded Muggle and an American to boot." Phaelan smiled as she extracted her hand.

At his astonished look, Minerva stepped in, "Lets get to the office, Kingsley. We'll explain Phaelan later." She turned and gave the password to the gargoyle.

As they entered the office, Dumbledore was in conversation with someone on the floo.

"Alright, then. Find out what you can Arthur and get back to us. Be careful." Dumbledore ended the conversation and rose to greet the four people in front of his desk.

"It is a sad evening my friends." the old man greeted. "It appears Tom has decided to divide and conquer."

"Yes, the Death eater's tactics have changed." agreed the Auror sitting down solemnly with a world weary sigh.

"Severus, were you privy to any planning?" asked the old man.

Snorting, Snape answered," Obviously not else I would not have been in Kildarachan when they struck." He turned his back to the company to look out the window and crossed his arms much as he had when Phaelan had first met him.

"How have the tactics changed, Mr. Shacklebolt?" Asked Phaelan.

"Normally, attacks on Muggles, Muggleborn or their sympathizers are concentrated in one town or neighbourhood." explained the Auror. "Tonight we had one attack in Kildarachan Scotland, one in Belfast, one in Chelsea and one in a remote farm in Wales." he frowned in consternation. "It makes no sense."

"It's a diversion." offered Phaelan. At the looks from her company she continued. "The attacks are designed to weaken resources by causing them to be spread thin on the ground. I'll bet something else happened during these raids we've just not figured out yet; something important to His cause." 

"Have you any evidence at any of the scenes to suggest why there were four attacks tonight Kingsley? Any kind of pattern you can see?" Dumbledore inquired.

"The only thing each of the victims had in common was their interest in insects. Two, the one in Belfast and the one in Kildarachan each raised hybrid African Bees. The victim in Wales was breeding Billywig's in captivity quite successfully. The attack in Chelsea has us worried because we can't account for the father of the family." Kingsley sat back and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"That's the part of the puzzle to be figured out. The parents were Muggles who had two witches attending Hogwarts; Genevieve and Rebecca Faubert."

"Ravenclaw, both of them." Minerva interjected automatically as she fought back tears. "Second and fifth years; bright, beautiful children. Filius will be devastated."

"They're not dead Minerva. We took them to St Mungo's. They appear to be in a magically induced coma. We're not sure what caused it yet." The Auror advised. "There in lies the mystery you see. The girls mother was handled with the customary disgusting dispatch and cast aside as rubbish. The girls are alive and their father is missing."

"What do you know about him, Shacklebolt?" asked Snape.

"He is an entomologist. He holds a chair at the Imperial College London teaching in the department of Bioengineering."

Phaelan bit her lips. What would a Wizard need a Muggle scientist for, especially one in such an innovative field? Dumbledore noticed her expression.

"Phaelan is there something you wish to share with us?" asked the Headmaster looking at her over the rims of his spectacles.

"What if anything do Wizards know of genetics, specifically gene splicing?" Phaelan asked.

"Interspecies breeding has been practiced for a long time by wizards. Our magic allows us to create environments for disparate creatures to procreate successfully if not wisely. Hagrid can give you several examples of poor judgment." Answered Snape remembering the Blast ended Skrewts of a few years back.

"If that's the case, why would you need a Muggle to do the work for you?" wondered Phaelan aloud.

"When you breed two creatures of different species, you cannot determine the outcome prior to the hatching or birth of your new hybrid. The characteristics of the created creature are left up to chance at least for the first generation." Advised Dumbledore.

"Then someone wants to be very specific in the outcome of producing a Bee Billywig crossbreed." Offered Snape. "The Muggle professor has been kidnapped and his children are hostage to the successful outcome of his study."

The quiet of the office spoke to the understanding of the people there. The dawning of a new day in their war. Muggle science being added in an attempt to rid the Wizarding world of Muggle influence.

Dumbledore adjourned them a short time later and bid all to think on what had been learned. As she left the office, Phaelan put her hand on Severus sleeve to hold him back.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked. Smiling at her alone, Snape transformed his Muggle jacket into familiar robes. Offering his arm, he led them back to the front doors and out.  
Phaelan looked at the night sky, clear and sharp away from the city lights. They made their way into the Rose garden to walk among the fragrant blooms in the mild summer night.

"I haven't been outside at night here since the time Remus took me for a walk to the lake. It's very beautiful."

Snape had preferred not to remember that particular evening. It had not been one of his better played strategies. Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her backwards to rest against his body then wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"The night holds great danger and beauty, like you." He whispered in her ear.

"Severus Snape, you're just trying to distract me from remembering how you acted that night." Laughed Phaelan. She took his hands in hers and wrapped them even tighter around her.

"You were acting like a jealous suitor when you had neither right nor reason to. I didn't feel anything more than friendship for Remus. He's really not my type. Remus is a nice man." She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder while she looked at the sky. "I like dangerous men. Men who can match me risk for risk; who like to live on the edge."

"Some of us have no choice about taking risks and living on a precipice, Phaelan. You did." Turning his head to smell her hair redolent with the scent of the shampoo he had created for her Snape asked, "Why did you choose to live the way you do?"

"To feel alive, to feel as if every day counted." She answered. "It didn't turn out quite as I planned but I have had some small victories along with the losses. That is more than many can say in an entire lifetime."

Looking up once more, Phaelan noticed a star moving across the sky and pegged it as a satellite. She wondered what other Muggle artefacts orbited above the school and what they would see if they were to look. Filing the thought away for later research, she turned in his arms to face him.

Smoothing the front of his robes, she found they were open, ready for her to slide her hands inside and up to touch his chest covered only by the thin polo shirt. 

"You hide so much beneath these robes." She whispered looking into his eyes as her hands wandered up to his shoulders only to slide down to pass over his chest taking a moment to brush his nipples through the thin fabric.

Feeling his breath hitch as Phaelan touched his chest, Severus pulled her towards him roughly and heard her breath quicken. Sliding one arm around her waist under her jacket, Severus reached up to slide his fingers into her hair at the back of her head and pull back firmly.

Looking into her eyes to see desire mirroring his own, Severus breathed one word "Phaelan," before pulling her into a deep embrace. He felt her hands slide around his waist and drop lower to pull his hips closer to her. Phaelan pulled him forward until his growing erection was tight against her belly. As Phaelan felt him lengthen and harden as she massaged his buttocks, her own excitement grew. Moaning into his mouth, Phaelan felt her arousal preparing her; making her wet and her clitoris engorged.

Severus could smell the scent of her arousal; feel the urgency in her kiss. She was his for the taking. Taking his hand out of her hair, he slid it slowly down the side of her face, down the front of her neck to touch the edge of the tank top. Sliding his hand down and to the side, Severus cupped her breast and rubbed the hardened nipple through the fabric; just now realizing she had no bra on. Suddenly, an inner voice spoke to him, 'Not like this, our first time cannot be like this. Make it right for her. Make the offer properly; she is worthy and deserves no less.' 

"Phaelan," he groaned, pulling out of the kiss. "Phaelan, we must stop now. I can't go further..." she muffled his words with another kiss, pulling his lower lip into her mouth. "No, I don't have that kind of strength woman. Stop. Please." Putting his hands on her shoulders, Severus pushed her away.

They stood facing each other; breathless and flushed from their desire. Severus still held her away at arms length as he tried to recover.

Phaelan was still fully aroused though confused by his action. There had been no question in her mind of what they each had wanted. "Why, Severus? I thought you wanted me. I thought we both wanted this. Why do you push me away? What did I do wrong?" She stood trembling before him thinking she had done something to hurt him, committed some grave breach of witch's etiquette.

"Oh, Phaelan you silly woman, can't you see the evidence before you? You fill my dreams. I think of you constantly when we are apart. Your scent in a room is enough to excite me." He shook her gently as he spoke. Releasing her, he walked away several paces before facing her forlorn face once more.

'You deserve more than just a quick shag in the garden." Snape began as he paced.

"Come to my room, the bed is big enough for two." Phaelan responded.

"I don't want to slip around in the night like some randy adolescent." He gestured to the sky with his hand.

"Stay the night, two nights or let me stay with you. We're adults, we don't need permission." Phaelan was becoming annoyed.

"You're wrong. We do." Snape stopped pacing and turned back to her. "You deserve the same respect and consideration given to any pureblood witch. I won't allow anyone in this castle or the Order to think otherwise. We may have roles to play for the good of the cause but I will not compromise my beliefs for anyone." He appeared to be talking as much to himself as to her.

"What the fuck are you talking about Severus?" Asked Phaelan, now weary as well as frustrated. She crouched down wrapping her arms around her knees and dropping her head forward.

Coming forward, Severus reached down and pulled Phaelan to her feet. Looking into his eyes, Phaelan saw a look of determination in his face.

"Phaelan, do you have any living older relative?" Snape asked.

"Did you drink something I didn't tonight Severus? Did you pop a pill or inhale something when I wasn't looking? What are you on about?" Phaelan was now totally bewildered and a little annoyed.

"Answer the question Phaelan, please." Snape looked as open and earnest as Phaelan had ever seen him.

"No, just me. I have no contact with any of my extended family." She finally answered.

"Other than the US Navy and Hogwarts, are you answerable to any higher power?" Snape continued to look into her eyes.

"No." Phaelan was becoming a little uneasy about the questions.

"Do you look upon me with favour?" Snape asked almost timidly.

"Why are you asking me these things?" Phaelan's apprehension was growing. At Snape's look, she answered his question, "Yes."

"Come, I will see you to your rooms." Snape announced, suddenly the formal Wizard again. Holding her elbow, Severus led her out of the Rose Garden.

The couple didn't speak as they walked to Phaelan's portrait entrance. As they stopped in front, Severus turned Phaelan towards him.

Pulling his wand out he pointed it at the portrait, "Loquiturus In Camera, she won't hear us now."

"Then I'll say good night Severus, it has been an interesting evening." Snapped an aggravated Phaelan as she made to enter her room.

"Wait Phaelan, I know I've managed to hurt you again." Taking a breath to compose himself, Severus continued. "It would have been so easy just to give in to my lust, to your desires. Make no mistake, I ache for you. I've had thoughts of you every night since you arrived." He watched for her reaction.

"Why do you insist on everything being such a production?" Phaelan demanded as she turned once more to face him. "If you have some kind of an agenda at least put me on the mailing list." In an unconscious likeness of Snape, Phaelan pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

She sighed. "I'm in the minority here. It's my job to fit in to your society, follow your customs as best I can. I'm missing something in your message. I care about you Severus. I care very much, do you understand?" her voice trembled as tears began to flow. "I haven't been with a man for a very long time. You are the first man I have wanted in so long." She hung her head letting the tears fall.

Closing his eyes, Snape was afraid to speak. Reaching out to touch her hair, he remembered a poem his mother loved. It reflected nothing in her miserable life with his father but he supposed it was what she might have hoped for as a young woman yet unwed. He began to recite.

"Come to me in my dreams, and then  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will more than pay  
The hopeless longing of the day.

Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,  
A messenger from radiant climes,  
And smile on thy new world, and be  
As kind to others as to me!

Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,  
Come now, and let me dream it truth,  
And part my hair, and kiss my brow,  
And say, My love why sufferest thou?

Come to me in my dreams, and then  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will more than pay  
The hopeless longing of the day."

Phaelan listened to his voice gliding like silk, soft on her senses for her alone. Reaching out to cup her chin, Severus turned her face to look at him.

"Trust me for once Phaelan. It will all come clear very soon, I promise." He waited for her response.  
"Do I have a choice really, Severus?" she replied. "I trust you on faith. Please don't let it be a false promise. I couldn't bear it."

Severus smiled the smile he reserved for her alone. "You can't yet imagine what your trust will bring. To be honest, the full impact of your declaration cannot be known until the Light is victorious. But then my Practical One, you shall fully appreciate your decision today. On that you have my solemn oath."  
Early Sunday morning, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks apparated to the playground near Privet Drive. Looking around, they made sure no one had seen their odd appearance before setting out on foot to pick up Harry from his uncle's home.

"What time are the miserable lot due back Remus?" asked Tonks.

"Harry said he expected them before teatime today. I think he wants to make sure he's well out of the way before they arrive." Answered Lupin.

"Well, it's the last time he has to spend his summer here, poor love. 'Spect he'll be happier living at Grimmauld Place." Observed the young Auror.

"Perhaps Tonks, but it's also the end of his school days this year. It was hard to be Harry as a child, how much more difficult will it be as an adult." Looking up at the road sign, Lupin indicated they should turn left. "This way."

As they walked up to the house, both noticed the green bin liners lined up in front of the garage. Lifting a brow, Remus indicated the door. Tonks knocked and waited. A minute later, they heard a bang and muffled shouting through the door. As the door opened, they saw Harry nursing his knee and Ron fighting with a white owl trying to put it in a cage.

"Watcha Harry. Did you hurt yourself?" asked Tonks as she entered the house.

"Hello Tonks, Professor. We've been trying to clean up a bit." Answered Harry as he closed the door.

"Merlin's beard Harry, what happen to this place?" asked Lupin as he looked around what must have been the kitchen. Tonks was in the living room surveying the disaster from that point of view.

"Harry, did you have a party?" Tonks asked already knowing the answer.

"Eh, yeah. Just a few of the DA. You know, butterbeer, pizza, crisps and stuff." Harry shrunk back into the corner of the kitchen.

Holding up an empty bottle labelled Schmirnoff, Lupin asked, "Butterbeer?"

"We didn't mean it to get like this professor, honestly. Some of the upper six from last year brought their own stuff along and…." Ron's voice faded out as he winced under the knowing glare from Lupin.

"Can you help us? Please? I have to get things back to normal before the Dursleys get back." Pleaded Harry.

Scratching his ear. Lupin looked at Tonks while suppressing a smile. "Well, I suppose a party like this imposes its own punishment. You both get the bathrooms to clean the Muggle way and you can wash the floor down here. Now hop to it."

Calling a relieved thanks over their shoulders, Ron and Harry ran up the stairs.  
Pulling out their wands Tonks and Lupin got started cleaning up the quagmire left from the previous evening's festivities.

"Ginny dear, are you ready?" called Molly Weasley up to her daughter's room.

"Coming mummy." Answered Ginny, packing everything she would need for school as well as for her stay at Grimmauld Place. Looking around she saw her special jewel case. It called to her. Since leaving Hermione's, Ginny had tried to stop using the knife. She had managed to stop cutting as much but now they were going to be with Harry and everyone else. How could she manage? Trying not to think about it, Ginny packed the jewel case in her trunk and locked it.

"My trunk is ready." She called and then stepping aside watched as her mother levitated the trunk out the door and down stairs with a simple spell.

"Come along dear, I need to get to the other house before lunch, so we can get to the market." Molly hustled her daughter along. "Harry's coming tonight and I think he deserves a nice home cooked meal." Smiling at her daughter, Molly walked to the fireplace to floo the trunk to Grimmauld Place before them.

Ginny returned her mother's smile as she always did but her inner self cried. 'Always Harry dear, he suffered so because of Voldemort. Brave Harry who must be protected at all cost. The boy who lived. You never asked mum; not then and not since.' No one asked Ginny what Tom Riddle said or did to her. No one asked whose blood the messages were written in. They just patted the nice little girl on the head and told her how brave she was. Have a piece of chocolate.

Hermione had created a list for her parent's security program. She went over it again in front of her mother.

"Okay Mum, you know how to floo to Hogwarts, you have the password created for you and Daddy, right?" began Hermione.

"Yes dear." Answered Susan.

"You have the port key in your office at work and the safe room Kingsley made in the closet in the X-ray room."

"Yes dear." Susan replied.

"I'll call every day from my mobile; Dumbledore's made a spot in the back garden at Grimmauld Place that will let a signal in or out. Let's say 2:00 o'clock everyday. Try not to miss the call or I'll worry."

"Hermione…." Susan tried to speak.

'Now, make sure you and Daddy wear the charms I made for you. If anything should happen, I'll be able to track you. And the locks, don't forget the special spelled locks Professor Snape put on the doors and windows. You need to touch them everyday. I'll remind you when I call."  
Hermione made a notation in her note book.

"Hermione…." Said Susan a little louder.

"Maybe I should call twice a day, that way I can remind you just before bedtime." Hermione stuck her pencil into her hair.

Loosing her patience, Susan raised her voice to a shout. "Hermione! Just who is the parent here? Stop worrying yourself into a tizzy."

"I'm scared mummy. I'm scared for you." Hermione looked at her mother as she tried not to cry again. Hermione had cried every night since Snape and Shacklebolt had visited.

Pulling her daughter into a hug, Susan Granger wished she could kiss the tears away and tell her little girl, mummy and daddy would make everything all right. The Grangers were now all too well aware of the threat of this Voldemort. The mother had to settle for letting her grown up little girl know how much she was loved.

Phaelan was in Snape's dungeon class taking temperature readings on various liquids as Snape cast various charms and hexes on them. One beaker filled with Pigs blood was becoming obnoxiously coagulated and smelled worse than it looked.

"What was that last one you cast?" asked Phaelan making notes based on her observations.

"Relashio." Answered Snape as he pushed his hair behind his ears for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Why don't you either grow it or cut it?" suggested Phaelan who was beginning to find the repeated action annoying.

"What?" asked Snape, not sure about what she meant.

"Your hair." She answered as she flipped the ends of his blunt cut with her fingers. "You keep having to move it out of your face. Don't you find it a bother? It looks like you cut it yourself."

"Whets wrong with cutting your own hair?" Snape asked, a little peeved at her comments.

"For a start, it looks like you hacked it off with a knife." She commented.

"I did." Was his answer, which sounded slightly defensive. "It was a sharp blade."

"Don't you have a hairstylist in Hogsmeade?" Phaelan asked.

"I don't patronize establishments that like to primp and pamper me like some kind of fop." He snapped in reply.

Phaelan began to snigger trying to picture Snape sat on a barbers chair while some fey effeminate popinjay pranced around him offering hair styles.

"What's so funny?" scowled Severus.

Stifling her giggles, Phaelan answered "Nothing."

She was saved from having to explain further by Dumbledore's entrance.

"I'd hoped I'd find you both here. Phaelan, your letter from the ministry for your licence just arrived. You are scheduled for your exam," called the Headmaster as he walked towards them holding a letter.

"When is it?" she asked.

"Today, Monday at 2:00 o'clock." He replied handing the envelope to Phaelan.

"When you said, short notice, you weren't kidding were you." Commented Phaelan.

"According to the letter, it's the only opening available but between us, I think Minister Fudge is trying to discredit you."

"Are you ready Phaelan?" Asked Snape.

"I'd better be." She replied.

"Good. Severus, please accompany Phaelan to the ministry this afternoon." With a nod, the Headmaster left them alone in the dungeons again.

"Gonna tell me how to dress properly for the good of the Wizarding public again?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking back at her through lowered eyelids as he leaned forward over his desk, Snape answered in his best school master tones. "One day I will take you across my lap, pull down your pants and spank your arse cherry red for your cheek madam."

"Ooooh, tell me when Professor Snape and I'll find a school uniform two sizes too small. I look forward to spending another detention with you." She said breathlessly as she gathering her notes and instruments.

Reaching across the desk Snape tilted her head towards him and kissed her. "Be ready to leave by 1:00 o'clock and wear your robes."

"Yes sir, I'll be ready." She whispered in reply.

Snape and Phaelan arrived at the ministry by floo a little after 1:00 o'clock. They made their way to the reception desk. After lining up for what seemed like an hour they were next.

"Miss Phaelan McKenzie for an appointment to sit a licensing exam for teaching, announced Snape."

"Wands please." Requested the bored guard on the desk.

Snape pulled out his wand and placed it on the scales on the desk. The guard looked at the reading and made a note on his log book.

"Now you miss." He looked at Phaelan.

"I don't have a wand." She replied.

"You're trying to bring a Muggle in here Professor? That's highly irregular."

"Yes, never the less, she is expected." Snape effected a bored tone as he passed over her letter. "Here is her letter for the appointment."

The guard read the letter then turned to call over his shoulder. "Charley, come 'ere."

The two guards hemmed and hawed over the document for several minutes before sending off a letter and getting a reply.

The guard came around the desk. "Take off your robe Miss; we need to conduct a search."

"What do you mean?" Phaelan demanded.

"Be still and obey your betters or…" Snape snapped hoping she would understand as he flicked his eyes beyond her.

Hearing his tone and noticing his attention drawn behind her, she obeyed. The man took his time patting her down even sliding his hand up under the skirt Snape insisted she wear to feel the space between her legs. Her face became crimson in mortification.

Leering at her as he returned to his side of the desk, the guard turned to Snape and said. "She's clean. You can sign for her Professor. You must have her with you at all times. Don't leave her alone." He passed each of them badges to wear.

As they walked away, Phaelan hissed at Snape. "That bastard copped a feel."

"You don't get many perks on that job." He sneered. Phaelan glared back at his snide answer to see him slide his eyes to the side. Another man stood leaning against the wall with an identical look on his face save for a patch worn over one eye.

"Macnair, you're looking well." Called Snape.

"A little good food and decent surroundings put things to rights soon enough. I see you took your pet out for a walk Snape. Is she house broken yet?" asked Macnair.

"We've not yet finished the preliminary training and I so do not want to permanently blemish her skin. She is to teach after all." Drawled Snape. Turning Phaelan to face him he grabbed her by the nape of the neck.

"You will pass and pass well or there will be consequences. Am I clear? Do not embarrass me or your pert little breasts will bear a bruising you've not yet bourn and you will service me unto your exhaustion."

Keeping her eyes down Phaelan meekly replied, "Yes sir."

Snape released her and pushed her towards the exam room door.

"I heard she submits to you willingly Snape. What's it like to have your personal torture whore in Hogwarts? How did you get it by the old fool?"

"Her contract belongs to me for everything outside of teaching. I bought her from an American Squib who served in their Navy. He was retiring with his wife to some exotic locale and she wouldn't take kindly to his sex slave coming along." Smiling knowingly at Macnair, he continued. "She even provides intelligent conversation when I remove her gag."

"You always were a strange one Snape. See you later." Macnair shook his head as he walked away.

Snape turned and took Phaelan through the door into a room fitted with tables lined up as a classroom. There was no one else there yet.

"Who was that?" Phaelan asked, still trying to calm down from the incident in the hall.

"Walden Macnair. I hadn't known he was released from Azkaban let alone have his job back in the ministry." He looked over at her. The things he had just said about her and to her stuck in his throat threatening to sicken him. It may be an act but he still had to look at her and make the words sound convincing.

"You did well in front of him Phaelan. I'm sure he was convinced." Snape tried to put a positive spin on the meeting; tried to alleviate the pall of indecency hanging in the air.

"Yeah, Oscar winning I'm sure. Look lets change the subject. What are these exams like?" she asked.

"Like any other, I suppose. Oh, I almost forgot, here." Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a phial of potion. "You might need this. The quill and parchment are charmed to prevent cheating. I had thought they may pull some energy out of you."

"Thanks." Phaelan took the phial and put it in her own pocket. After a long moment of silence, Phaelan turned to Snape and touched his arm. "Severus, I know when you talk the way you do in front of you know who's servants that it's just an act."

"I have my reputation to uphold madam." Snape stood with uncommon humour in his eyes. At that moment the door opened to admit the proctor.

"Miss McKenzie?" The ancient woman looked at Phaelan over the rims of her horn rimmed glasses. Phaelan nodded. "Take a seat please. You sir, may sit at the back of the room." She pointed to where Snape was to go.

"You may begin." Ordered the old witch as she turned her hour glass.

Taking a deep breath, Phaelan began.

Tuesday morning found the usual breakfast company sitting around the table in the great hall. With a fluttering of wings, a half dozen owls entered bringing the mail. Flying over her, a horned owl dropped a letter onto Phaelan's head. Thoroughly bemused, Phaelan picked the letter off the floor, the first she had ever received in this manner.

"From the Ministry of Magic." She said to her company. Opening the letter, she found a small card with her picture (when did they take it?) and a certificate. The accompanying letter gave her results.

"What on earth does an 'O' stand for?" she asked.

"Well done Phaelan, you received an outstanding on your certification." Congratulated Dumbledore.

"Thank you." She responded still reading the letter. "Does the Minister of Magic visit every newly certified teacher?" she asked.

"What?" Snape grabbed the letter from her hand to read. "Phaelan, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" she replied studiously avoiding Snape's glare coming from her right. "Nothing much. Really."

"Phaelan." He lowered his voice to a dangerous tone.

"Well I made sure I read every question over twice. That's my usual habit writing an exam. Then, as the Headmaster suggested to me, I tried to answer each question as it had appeared in the Handbook." Phaelan grabbed her juice hoping the questions were finished.

Dumbledore regarded Phaelan from the left. "Madam, stop prevaricating. Cornelius Fudge does not visit Hogwarts to congratulate a new teacher. What was on your test paper?"

Feeling like a small slice of cheese in the centre of a very large and powerful sandwich, Phaelan swallowed and said quickly before they could squash her. "Every question asked for personal examples and opinions. I expressed my opinion on every question. That's all."

She closed her eyes and waited for the axe to fall. On either side of her Snape and Dumbledore sat speechless staring at her. Across the table, Hooch, who had been silent until now, snorted and burst into laughter, hugging herself as she rocked in mirth. 

Minerva stared at Phaelan and uttered "Oh my."

The rest of the table simply looked at her in awe. The tiny Muggle who dared call Fudge an idiot in writing. 

The school was under renovation. At least renewal of the spells and charms that held it together. It was decided, Phaelan should move to Grimmauld Place for safety.

Phaelan packed one of her larger bags with what she needed for her stay at Grimmauld Place. Meeting him in front of the Great front doors, Phaelan walked to the front gates to apparate to Grimmauld Place with Severus. The two travelling together in such a manner was becoming a habit; comfortable. Phaelan tended to linger in his embrace after they arrived at their destination to inhale his earthy scent and bask in his warmth. Snape didn't complain.

Looking at the street, Phaelan only saw the rundown working class houses the Muggles lived in. As Snape pulled her forward, 12 Grimmauld Place revealed itself. Shaking her head Phaelan gave herself a reality check thinking 'This stuff is becoming way too common place in my mind.'

As they entered in the front door, Phaelan saw a pleasantly plump woman trying to cover what was obviously an example of one of the moving portraits Phaelan had become familiar with. With a great deal of shouting and cursing on the portrait's part the curtain was finally drawn.

"Hello Professor Snape. Sorry for the noise. Hermione arrived just before you." Explained the woman as if it clarified the problem.

"Mrs Weasley, this is Professor McKenzie, our new Muggle studies teacher." Snape announced to the woman who seemed to rule the roost.

Phaelan smiled at Molly. Molly looked less than pleased at Phaelan's arrival.

'Hello Miss McKenzie. Why don't I show you to your room." At that Molly turned and led the way upstairs.

Looking at Snape, Phaelan shrugged and followed Molly to the attic space she was assigned. Looking around Phaelan thought she'd never been reminded of her place more bluntly than at this moment.

"I hope this is alright, Miss McKenzie. The other rooms are all taken by the children and normal Order members." Said Molly as she bustled about the room.

"Normal as in witch or wizard Mrs. Weasley?" offered Phaelan.

"No! No, I mean the current Members. You've not been admitted as yet." Answered Molly with a little guilt in her voice.

"The accommodation is fine, Mrs Weasley. Thank you for inviting me to your house." Phaelan appeased the situation.

"It's not mine dear. It belonged to Sirius Black." Molly smiled sadly. "Come down when you're ready. Everyone is meeting in the kitchen."

Phaelan had read everything on the recent history of Harry Potter and Voldemort. She knew what had happened to Sirius and it's repercussions with Harry. 'Why is it always children God? Why do we do this to them?' Phaelan sent a silent supplication to a God she had stopped worshipping as a child. Leaving her belongings in the bag, she made her way down, following the noise of voices to find the kitchen. As she entered, Phaelan felt she had gate crashed a convention of red headed people. Spotting Arthur Weasley across the room, Phaelan tried to make eye contact. Suddenly, from her right side, Phaelan heard a voice with a heavy Australian twang ring out.

"Well, who is this beautiful Sheila and why haven't we met before now?"

Turning to the voice, Phaelan saw a tall blonde man with fashionably spiked hair flashing her a blinding smile. Looking over, Arthur saw Phaelan standing apart from the rest appearing lost.

"Miss McKenzie, so good to see you again." Began Arthur, as he moved towards her. "Everybody, can I have your attention." Arthur called to get the attention of the company.

The crowd quieted and turned to face Arthur.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce the newest member of Hogwarts faculty discovered by Remus and myself. Miss Phaelan McKenzie, United States Naval Reserve now Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts."

"You know Fred, I think we left Hogwarts too soon." "Too right George. We should have stuck around to see the change in scenery." "The quality of teaching has definitely taken an upswing." "Do you think Dumbledore would let us come back?" The twin speak dialogue was answered with a smack on the back of the head for each of the Weasley twins from Molly.

Going around the room, Arthur introduced the entire Weasley clan present, (everyone but Percy), Nymphadora Tonks, Sturgis Podmore, Harry, Hermione and the visitor from Australia, Sean Gillhooly. Remus Lupin was there as well as the Auror, Shacklebolt.

"Alright you youngsters, upstairs we have things to discuss." Ordered Molly as she shooed Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione out the door.

"But mum, we'd like to get to know our new teacher." Whined Ron.

"Yes I'll bet you do Ron Weasley, I saw your face. Off with you." Molly rebuked her son as she closed the door.

The four bodies leaving left a little more room and Phaelan found a seat on a bench only to find the Australian jock squeeze in on one side of her and Charley Weasley on the other. At that moment, Dumbledore and Snape entered the kitchen. Remus vacated his chair at the end of the table for the Headmaster while Snape walked to the corner to lean in the shadows.

Looking over, Snape saw Phaelan sandwiched between a Weasley and the Australian bugger. As Phaelan glanced at him she saw him scowl and understood why. Feeling a little uneasy at the jealousy evident on his face, Phaelan quickly stood and walked to his side. Her quick departure caused Charley and Sean to suddenly bang shoulders. They looked up to see Phaelan standing closely beside the Potions Master who in turn looked back at them and quirked a one sided grin of satisfaction.

The meeting went over the last Deatheater raids and it turned out Sean had been sent from Australia to help in the investigation. Towards the end, Dumbledore called Phaelan over.

"Phaelan, I have not discussed it with everyone here and they are not all aware that you are a Muggle."

"Crikey, mate. What's she doing here Headmaster?" exclaimed the Australian.

"Miss McKenzie will be training our young people in many things besides Muggle studies, Sean. I rather think you would be impressed with her abilities if you were to come to know her." Dumbledore stared down the young man.

"Arthur, Severus if you please?" requested Dumbledore. Opening a cabinet, Molly withdrew a statue of a Phoenix cast in pure gold and handed it to her husband. Arthur placed it on the table before the Headmaster.

"Phaelan, you have had to become accustomed to a great deal in your short time with us. You have opened our eyes to our world and made us appreciate the gifts we had come to take for granted. Thank you." He smiled gently at Phaelan and nodded.

Standing behind her, Snape brought Phaelan over to stand before Dumbledore who now had the Phoenix in his hands.

"Place your hands on the Phoenix, Phaelan." Dumbledore instructed.

As she followed Dumbledore's request, Severus and Arthur stood either side of her and placed their hands on her shoulders.

"Con Flamen expurgo et flammis adjunctĭo induratus." Intoned the old man.

Phaelan felt warmth spread from her shoulders through out her body. There was a slight tingling on her left arm. Dumbledore took her arm and turned it over. On the inside of her arm, there appeared to be a tattoo of sorts bearing the image of a Phoenix. Looking around the room, everyone held up their arms showing the same mark.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Phaelan."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A/N

The poem quoted by Severus

Longing

"Come to me in my dreams, and then  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will more than pay  
The hopeless longing of the day.

Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,  
A messenger from radiant climes,  
And smile on thy new world, and be  
As kind to others as to me!

Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,  
Come now, and let me dream it truth,  
And part my hair, and kiss my brow,  
And say, My love why sufferest thou?

Come to me in my dreams, and then  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will more than pay  
The hopeless longing of the day."

Matthew Arnold (1822-1888)

"Con Flamen expurgo et flammis adjunctio induratus' - a very rough translation

With Flames be cleansed (or purified) and flames enduring bind together.


	22. Chapter 15b

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Second part as promised.

Phaelan spent the coming week with Harry, Hermione and Ron trying to get a feel for the students in the DA.

"Are you taking over our training then?" Asked Harry.

"I can't exactly help you with curses or hexes now can I?" answered Phaelan.

"So what exactly will you be doing?" wondered Ron.

"Well Mr. Weasley, as much as you think you might be practicing teamwork and coordination, there are exercises and skills you can learn that will make your group more cohesive." Phaelan smiled. "I think your adventure at the Dept. of Mysteries was a lesson on how people are far more than what they seem. Now we need to instil confidence and make certain skills an automatic response rather than an afterthought."

"Aren't we rather young to be expected to have the skills you're talking about Miss McKenzie? We're not soldiers." Observed Hermione.

"You are exactly the same age as thousands of others training in the military all over the world and a damn sight older than some combatants I've fought and killed." Answered Phaelan, suddenly hardening her voice. "Don't kid yourself, when I'm finished with you, you're going to feel decades older and you'll probably end up hating me."

"If you're to give us physical training and tactical training, who will be taking over the actual DADA for our group?" asked Harry.

With a knowing smile Phaelan answered, "Professor Snape."

The three blanched at the thought.

Phaelan entered the kitchen and saw the Weasley Matriarch in distress.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Phaelan asked concerned to see anyone so distraught.

"My mother's sister has taken poorly and they're not sure if she can recover. I should go to her but I can't leave with all that must be done." Sobbed Molly.

"Surely everyone here can pitch in Molly. This is a regular AGA stove isn't it?'" asked Phaelan.

Molly nodded.

"There you go, I can cook and get the others to do what they must." Assured Phaelan.

"There's a lot to do and I always give full meals." Molly began suspicious of Phaelan's abilities.

Phaelan sighed, "Even American Muggles know how to cook Molly and I am or was a Naval officer; I do know how to give orders. We can manage."

"There you are Molly, lets make the arrangements to get you there." Soothed Arthur, giving his wife a hug.

"Alright then, after breakfast." She nodded. At that Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen to help Molly. They were followed by Tonks.

"'Morning all." She called, "Anything I can do to help?" Tonks offered.

"No thanks," chorused the three females already working.

"Oh, right then, I'll grab a breath of morning air out back." She smiled as she turned to leave only to trip over a chair and send Arthur's teacup skidding across the table and onto the floor.

Molly pointed her wand and repaired the china while Hermione wiped up the mess with a spelled mop. As soon as Tonks had left the kitchen, Molly came to Phaelan's side.

"We don't let Tonks help in the kitchen while the order is here, else we'd have no crockery and no edible food. Just so you know." Molly nodded sagely.

"Gothcha." Replied Phaelan wondering how someone as clumsy as Tonks made it as an Auror.

After Breakfast had been cleared away, Molly had packed and now stood in the kitchen with all of the house occupants around her.

"While I'm gone, Phaelan is in charge of the kitchen and household. I expect you to follow her rules like my own." Molly began giving particular looks to her own family who were the majority.

"Ginny, you help as much as you can in the kitchen. You know how the charms work. Everyone else is on the work Rota as usual. I should be back in a couple of days. I expect all of you youngsters to behave." She finished with a stern glare.

"Bye mum." "Bye Mrs Weasley." Molly made her way out to a chorus of farewells.

When it had quieted down, everyone turned to Phaelan. "Alright, I have the duty sheet here from Molly; she said you all know your jobs so get to it. I'll be around at 1130 hours for inspection. Carry on." Phaelan ordered in her most authoritative voice.

Everyone stood looking at her, "That gives you two hours people, MOVE!" she commanded with a glare to rival Snape. With a great scuffling of feet and dragging of chairs the household went off to their assigned tasks.

In his customary corner stood Snape drinking a mug of tea taking in the sight with great amusement.

"Well, what are you standing there for?" asked Phaelan "We have to get to the Kosher and Italian Markets this morning."

"We?" uttered Snape as if it were something distasteful in his mouth.

"You are the only person not assigned any chores as far as I can see." Replied Phaelan.

"Of course not!" Snape looked down his nose at her.

"Good. I assume you know where the markets are?" Phaelan grabbed a money sac and her shoulder bag, donning robes to leave the house.

Snape led the way out with a giant huff for any to hear. Reaching the end of the wards, he and Phaelan apparated to the busy Jewish Wizarding Merchant centre. He watched as she dickered (in Hebrew) with the butcher, delicatessen and baker bringing down prices and having extra's thrown in. Next they were off to Little Italy where he witnessed the same process in Italian with the dairy and green grocers. They arrived back at Grimmauld Place laden with bags of fresh bread, produce, meat and, to Phaelan's amusement somehow, "Change back."

'Thank you for your help. I think we got enough to last until Molly comes back." Phaelan smiled at him. "And, I think you'll enjoy dinner tonight."

"I never stay for meals here. The company is shall we say uncomfortable for me." Snape told her.

"You can't do that to me!" exclaimed a very disconcerted Phaelan.

"What?" asked Snape with a frown.

"You can't leave me to the tender mercies of all those red heads without Molly to referee and that Aussie lothario who thinks his prick is Gods gift. Don't you dare!" she demanded.

Laughing inwardly at her fervent plea for an ally, Snape surrendered, "Alright, I'll stay, just for you." As he tapped his forefinger to her nose. "Don't tell anyone why."

In reply, Phaelan smiled and then set to the task of getting a lunch on the table. Later in the afternoon, Phaelan was sitting with her feet up reading a book in the kitchen while a pot of chicken soup simmered on the stove. She and the two younger girls had managed to get everything prepared and oven ready for dinner. She had made coffee and announced it by shouting up the stairs much as Molly would have. Sean Gillhooly was the first to enter the kitchen.

"Hello my lovely, all alone? What a shame. You need some company." He suggested, coming up behind Phaelan who had risen to stir the pot on the AGA.

"A good book, coffee and peace and quiet are perfect companions right now Mr. Gillhooly. Thank you anyway." Replied Phaelan as coldly as Snape might.

"For a Muggle, you're a feisty Sheila. We got a lot in common you know, you Yanks and us Aussie's."

Turning to get away from the stove and him, Phaelan tried to verbally push his attentions away. "I couldn't think of one thing we might have in common, Mr. Gillhooly, excuse me." She spat between gritted teeth trying to pass him.

Catching her against the counter with his body he smiled, "I told you it was Sean to you Phaelan. I think we could be great pals." He lowered his head to try and kiss her neck.

Unknown to either of them, Snape had just entered the Kitchen immediately followed by Lupin. As he watched in growing anger, Snape noticed Phaelan's hands come around under the other mans shirt at his waist. He was about to leave the kitchen thinking she had made a choice over him when he saw her hands give a sudden heave upwards. A strangled sound came from the Australians throat as he struggled to walk after Phaelan had pulled his underwear up and out of his pants at the back. Remus and Snape winced in unconscious commiseration for the cad's private bits.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself Gillhooly or next time you'll have to deal with more than a wedgey or less as the case may be." Yelled Phaelan.

Walking with exaggerated caution, the wedgey wearing man made his way out of the kitchen.

" 'Scuse me, I have to get to the toilet." He croaked as he passed Lupin and Snape.

"Interesting technique Phaelan, does it only work with Jockey style underpants?" asked an amused Remus.

"No, it works with them all pretty much." Phaelan replied as she walked over to see the man going down the hall.

"Assuming one wears underwear." Snape interjected in his silken tone leaving Phaelan no doubt as to the type of undergarment he wore or more correctly, did not.

Dinner was a crowded affair even with the magically lengthened table. Dumbledore sat at his customary place at the head of the table with assorted Weasleys lining benches either side interspersed with non-red-haired people. Snape sat to Phaelan's left while Gillhooly sat as far from her as possible still wincing in pain now and again.

"Severus, how nice that you could join us this evening. To what do we owe this honour?" asked Dumbledore.

"I had thought that since I had acted as a beast of burden for the chef in her morning forage, I might partake in the fruits of my labour." Replied Snape in his usual snide manner.

'You're always welcome my boy, you know that." Smiled the old man, not for a moment fooled at Snape's sarcastic tone.

Phaelan and Ginny brought out the tureen of soup for the first course. As Dumbledore was served, he realized the meal Phaelan had prepared was close to the traditional dinner for the Jewish Sabbath.

"Phaelan," Dumbledore began as he conjured two candlesticks before her on the table, "will you perform the candle lighting for us this evening?" He looked at her expectantly over his spectacles.

"If you wish sir." She replied with a sad smile.

Dumbledore transfigured a spare napkin and sent it floating to her as a lace shawl which she covered her hair with.

At the confused looks of most of the table, Dumbledore explained. "On Friday evenings in traditional Jewish homes the lady of the house would light candles to welcome the Sabbath and then recite a prayer. Since Phaelan has prepared us a Sabbath meal, I think it is fitting she celebrate."

Lighting a spark at the end of her wand, Tonks passed it to Phaelan who lit the candles and passed it back. Waving her hands in a circle twice over the candles before covering her eyes, Phaelan began to recite as her Savta had taught her:

Barukh atah Adonai, Elohaynu, melekh ha-olam,

asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav, v'tzivanu

l'had'lik neir shel shabbat (Amein)

Blessed are You, Lord, our God, King of the Universe,

who sanctifies us with his commandments, and commands us

to light the candles of Shabbat (Amen)

"Good Shabbos." Called Phaelan and sat to begin her dinner.

Matzo ball Soup, Roasted chicken and vegetables finished up with Tiramisu. Not kosher but delicious.

"Okay lads, it's your turn to clean up." announced Remus to the groans of the overstuffed teens.

Smiling to herself, Phaelan made her way to the garden for air. As she sat on the bench midway down, Phaelan looked skywards to contemplate the constellations.

"Not quite the same as Hogwarts." Said Snape stepping out from the shadows of the trees in the yard.

"No, but everything changes depending on how you look at it." Observed Phaelan only slightly surprised he was there.

"We return to Hogwarts on Sunday evening, the students arrive Monday evening." Said Snape coming to sit beside her. Suddenly, Phaelan became conscious of a warm sensual caress on her neck that caused her to shiver.

"Severus, you'd better stop now." Uttered Phaelan. His reply was to turn her and pull her into a deep kiss.

As he pulled away, Severus touched her swollen lips with his finger tips.

"I have to put in my flight time tomorrow. I have forms for you to come next month. Will you sign them?" Phaelan asked.

"To visit your Air Base?" he asked.

"No, to fly with me." Smiled Phaelan at his open mouth stare. "Not afraid are we?"

"Eh, no, not at all. I just didn't expect to be asked." Snape replied wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

Sunday evening, Molly returned to Grimmauld Place to the assurances her culinary skills were sorely missed.

"It's alright dear, it takes years of practice to be a really good cook. I'm sure they appreciated your efforts." Consoled Molly, thinking Phaelan must be hurt at the comments of the residents.

Phaelan was thankful Molly didn't see the twins stealing the rest of the Strawberry Shortcake and chocolate fudge brownie squares to share with the rest of the younger folk upstairs. Remus made sure she wasn't around when he asked for Phaelan's recipe for Moussaka as he ate the leftovers from Saturday night's dinner.

Packed and ready, Phaelan apparated with Snape back to Hogwarts late in the evening. They arrived not at the gates as she had expected but at the dock outside the train station.

"Dumbledore thought you should see this at least once." Explained Snape as he helped her into a boat. With a wave of his wand, the boat left the dock and headed out towards the castle. Out of a mist, the lights and towers of Hogwarts gradually appeared.

"I wish I could have seen this as a child." Breathed Phaelan, awed by the fairytale quality of the castle. They didn't speak for the rest of the journey.

Entering the Castle by the underground docks, Snape accompanied Phaelan to her rooms.

"I'll be here to pick you up before sunrise. There's something I want to share with you." Snape told her as he turned to bid her good night. "I know you like to watch the sunrise."

"How do you know?" She asked in confusion. His reply was to lift his brows and bow before leaving.

After he left Phaelan at her room, Snape made his way to the Headmaster's office. When he was admitted, the old man looked at him over the top of his glasses.

"You will make your offer tomorrow?" asked the Headmaster.

"Yes, with your permission." Answered Snape.

"We haven't had a formal courtship for years in the castle. You have your elves in place; your gifts prepared?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, they were quite excited at the prospect of all the fuss. I'm not sure Phaelan will be. She wants to know what all the production is about." Sighed Snape looking out the window.

Dumbledore chuckled, "She is more than worthy my boy. I'm proud of you, you have done well in your choice. Now just keep her safe."

"Do stop trying to make it sound like this was planned, old man. We had no idea who we'd get for this job." Said Snape in his usual sneer.

"Perhaps, we'll see." He replied cryptically.

Before dawn, Severus rose and bathed. In his rooms, Dobby had laid out his formal dress robes.

"Dobby," called Snape. "You used to cut Malfoy's hair if I recall."

"Yes master. Dobby was a valet elf to Master Malfoy." The elf replied.''

"Alright trim the ends and be careful, don't take off too much." Snape ordered. When Dobby finished, Snape dressed with care. He walked to his dresser and placed a small box in his pocket.

"Accio broom." He summoned his personal broom and made his way to Phaelan's rooms followed by Dobby. Knocking on her door, he waited for her reply.

Phaelan had been wakened and dressed by Polly who fussed and tutted over her. When the knock came to her door, Phaelan was apprehensive. Something was happening and she had no clue what.

Opening the door, Phaelan found Severus dressed in his best robes waiting for her.

"Will you ride with me to see the sunrise Phaelan?" Snape requested formally.

"On that!" exclaimed Phaelan pointing at the broom.

"Trust me." Snape said as he held out his arm.

Taking a deep breath, Phaelan took his arm and walked to the front doors followed by Dobby and Polly.

"We will summon you when we return." Severus dismissed them. "Come with me Phaelan and greet your new day."

"There's no safety belt on the broom." Phaelan squeaked through a dry mouth.

Mounting the broom, Severus settled the matter by grabbing her and sitting her sideways with both arms around her holding her and the broom. Phaelan grabbed him around the waist as he kicked off.

"Oh my." Was her only reaction as they climbed higher than the tallest tower of the castle and circled in the moonlight before heading east to a mountainside.

"Look around your new world Phaelan, don't be afraid. I'll never let you fall." Severus murmured in her ear.

Lifting her head off of Severus shoulder, Phaelan looked down to see the loch below her, the moon reflecting off its surface. A flight of bats returning home passed like shadows as the wet fog of a low lying cloud laid damp on their faces. This was flying as primitive man imagined, primal and awesome. Higher still to where the air was cold in summer and snow lay in a content blanket on the Scottish peaks. With a gentle incline on the broom handle, Severus brought them lower to softly land on a grassy outcropping.

"Severus, I could never have imagined in my dreams what you have shown me this morning. I can't describe my feelings. Thank you for your gift." Whispered Phaelan afraid to spoil the wonder she felt.

"The gift is not mine to give Phaelan but to beg of you." Severus began.

Phaelan turned to look at him not understanding.

Snape approached her and took her hands in his to begin a custom that once was practiced by Wizard and Muggle alike but had been honed with time to be the Magic world's alone.

"Phaelan Anya Sophia McKenzie, I have come to know you and find favour in your company. You challenge my beliefs and cause me to question that which I and others have complacently accepted. You have refreshed my world and re-opened paths long ago thought to have been conquered. Your laughter is music to me, your voice sooths me. Your scent entices me; your presence excites me. I find you lovelier, more courageous and more desirable than any woman I know."

At this Snape reached into his robes and withdrew a rectangle shaped box.

"Phaelan, with the blessings of our governor Albus Dumbledore I ask thee, will you speak to me as you speak to no other man? Will you see me with eyes open yet closed to any other man? Will you receive my gifts as I honour you? Will you accept me as your protector and courtier? Speak and I will forswear any woman save you and ask nothing if your heart should falter in our courtship. I speak to the elements that they may witness my truth. Speak now Phaelan and give me life I pray thee." Snape was breathless and frightened as he finished his entreaty. What would her answer be?

Phaelan looked back to the encounters with this man. The intellectual beauty of his mind and the passion of his kisses. How easily he could have had her in his bed if lust were just his only motive. Could any other man move her as he had? Closing her eyes, Phaelan made a leap of faith.

"Severus, all you ask and more I will give freely. If you will it, no other man will sway me but if another woman should find your favour, I will release you from your oath without consequence or regret." Phaelan hoped she got it right. "May the elements witness my truth."

Opening the box, Severus withdrew a silver pendant on a long intricate chain and placed it around Phaelan's neck. Holding the pendant in his hand, he explained its significance.

"This is the icon of my family. When others see you wear it, they will know you have my favour and protection. It grieves me that you cannot show it yet, as it will place our charade in jeopardy but I have charmed it such, if any should curse or hex you it may be traced back to the wand. Wear it always under your clothes."

"It's beautiful, thank you Severus. I will treasure it always." Phaelan replied as she looked at the pendant depicting a stylized 'S' formed by a snake winding about the tree of knowledge.

"I have no gift for you." She added looking up at her dark courtier.

"You are the gift Phaelan. I need no token to remind me of my fortune when your words today are more than I had ever hoped to hear." Revealing his small smile to her again. "Remember this moment well, for I shall never likely speak so again. It is not in my character."

Taking a page from Severus book from an earlier evening, Phaelan smiled at him and quoted,

"So many words go unspoken

As we linger here in the dark.

Trying to find a way to let the other know

How wonderful life is here together silent in the dark."

She reached out to touch his face. "We can't ruin your reputation by letting your students see what a romantic you are. I will miss your smiles but you will see me differently as well. Phaelan the teacher and drill sergeant; not the lady you pay court to."

"I've been on the receiving end of that other persona as I recall." Snape drawled. "Now turn and look at your sunrise." He ended turning and pulling her back against him before enclosing her in his arms.

Phaelan watched the first pink of morning appear followed by golden rays of sunlight. They stood in silence until the sun was above the horizon when Phaelan broke their reverie.

"The dawn is always perfect; creation born anew each day. I always feel cleansed when I witness sunrise. Thank you for sharing this one with me." Phaelan filled with emotion, could speak no more.

Reaching out for her hand, Snape indicated it was time to leave. Smiling, Phaelan confidently sat astride the broom in front of him and lightly kicked off when Snape did. Feeling her comfort in his arms, Severus went faster and flew over Hogsmeade making a wide arc over the Forbidden Forest. Coming low over the loch, Severus pulled up into a steep climb to pass over the school and circle the Quidditch pitch. Phaelan began to laugh, she couldn't remember such sheer happiness ever and when suddenly behind her Snape joined in her laughter, Phaelan knew this day was perfect. Nothing could possibly match the pure joy she heard in his laugh and as they touched down, Phaelan turned to kiss him while the laughter was still on his lips. Holding her closely, Severus returned her kiss knowing, no other man would share her joy this way.

Neither spoke as they returned to the castle for breakfast. As they took their seats for the last time at the round table, Phaelan and Severus gave no clue to what had transpired that morning. When the Headmaster joined them, he only glanced briefly in their direction.

Smiling to himself, Dumbledore decided to let them know he understood. "It was a glorious sunrise this morning. It must have been wonderful to behold. A perfect start for a perfect day." He turned his head slightly and cocked an eye brow in the direction of the couple.

"Yes, yes it was." Answered Phaelan with a small smile.

"Indeed." Responded Severus as his knee touched Phaelan's under the table.

Platform 9 ¾ was as crowded as usual with the students boarding the Hogwarts express. Hermione had been awarded Head girl for the upper sixth and Ron was once more a Prefect as was Ginny. This left Harry the odd man out from his friends but unlike past years he didn't feel bad as Remus Lupin was returning as one of two DADA teachers. Kingsley Shacklebolt was assigned to teach advanced classes and would fill in when Lupin was incapacitated. The three found a compartment and settled in.

"Any room?" asked Neville Longbottom sticking his head in the door to look at Harry.

"Come along Neville, "welcomed Lupin. "and who's with you?"

Seamus Finnegan and Luna Lovegood followed Neville into the compartment, now full.

They talked of their summer adventures and Harry's party, laughing at the antics of their friends in the Muggle house.

"So Harry, what did you do with the Wizarding fire works Fred and George left behind? Asked Seamus.

"What fireworks?" asked Harry now decidedly uncomfortable.

"They said they left them under your bed. Did you bring them with you?" Seamus asked innocently.

Lupin looked at Harry and raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

"Um, no Seamus, I didn't bring them. I, ah, I didn't know they were there." Answered Harry.

"What a surprise for Dudders when he comes back for Christmas, Vernon. His very own television salon. Just think, he might be entertaining young women soon." Petunia Dursley was in her element. Providing every possible comfort for her corpulent offspring was her greatest joy.

"Yes," Wheezed Vernon. "I look forward to entertaining the lovely young conquests my son will invite home. I expect only the finest young ladies will even notice his finer qualities, his keen intellect."

The Dursleys had decided to begin renovation on the room as soon as Harry was at school as it had been made clear they would no longer be responsible for his safety after the summer. The furniture of course would be thrown out as rubbish (which was where they found most of it anyway) and the walls and floor refurbished.

As Vernon tried to move the bed frame, he encountered unexpected resistance. Bending down he saw a box which he promptly pulled out. On the side, he saw the label, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"I'm through with all this Wizarding nonsense." Declared Uncle Vernon as he tore open the top of the box. The combination of the rough handling and exposure to air began an explosive chain reaction. There was a sudden whistling of a roman candle followed by the bang of rockets heard through out the house.

Vernon, holding his arms over his head tried to run downstairs, only to fall. Petunia, hearing the explosions ran into the hall.

"Argh, Vernon, what's happening?" cried Petunia as she watched in disbelief as the fireworks lit up her back bedroom.

"Bloody wizards!" yelled Vernon, "Call my solicitor; I'm suing the little bugger."

"Move along you little snots." Called Head Boy Draco Malfoy, when the train pulled into Hogsmeade station to unload the student body. "First years, find the hairy giant and hope he doesn't drown you on the way to school."

"Draco, shut your filthy mouth and have some respect for Hagrid. " Hissed Hermione.

"Respect, for that? He almost killed me third year. I'd as soon respect you Mudblood and you've turned out a damn sight better looking than him." Draco leered at her.

A junior version of his father, Draco had let his hair grow over the past three years and it now lay in corn silk strands over his shoulders. For a young man, Draco could be called beautiful. Cruel, dangerous and beautiful.

"Back off Malfoy, you can loose that pin as fast as your father paid for it." Threatened Ron.

"Yeah, right Weasley. Paid for, something your family knows nothing about." Snorted Malfoy.

"Leave it Ron; we've got a job to do. Come on Ginny." Hermione pulled her friends away to see to the rest of the students arriving. "Some of us understand duty and loyalty to our school." She spat as she walked away.

Phaelan had spent the rest of the day checking her classroom. Professor Flitwick and the Headmaster had helped her transform the old traditional furnishings into something quite different. She was looking forward to seeing the looks on the faces of her students. The meeting with Fudge was set for two days hence and Phaelan was quite prepared to defend her rebuttals offered on the exam paper. Now she had to prepare for the students arriving.

Returning to her rooms after a lunch eaten in the staff lounge where she met the remaining staff returning from vacation, Phaelan had decided on a bath to relax. Humming softly to herself, she went to her portrait entrance. The lady had a strange smile on her face as Phaelan made to enter. As soon as she stepped inside she found Polly puttering around.

"Polly, what are you doing?" Phaelan watched bemused as the little elf moved her clothing around.

"Polly is a ladies elf Miss; Polly needs organization to do her job properly." Offered the little creature as Phaelan's underwear was flying from one drawer to another. "Polly has drawn your bath miss and will fix your hair." Polly finished with a giant smile before shooing Phaelan into the bathroom.

Later, Phaelan stepped out of the bath and wrapped herself in a terry bathrobe. Stepping back into the bedroom, Phaelan found some parcels on her bed. As she began to open them, Polly appeared before her.

"You is very lucky Miss. Professor Snape is a fine gentleman courtier." Said the elf cryptically.

Phaelan continued to open the boxes to find the scholar's gown she had seen while in Madam Malkins along with the appropriate undergarments. A pair of dress boots made in leather she couldn't identify along with the belt and purse to accessorize to dress. Lastly a cap and over robe to be worn with the dress.

"A letter Miss, from he who courts you." Said Polly formally as she held out a scroll tied with a green cord.

Phaelan opened it and read,

"My Fair Lady Phaelan,

Upon receiving this missive, you will understand the purpose of the elves in this morning's rite. Our communication must needs be discrete for obvious reasons. Polly and Dobby have taken the oath to safeguard our secret courtship. You may trust them implicitly.

You have found the gifts I offer as a token of my admiration for you. This too must remain anonymous to others save us. Accept them Phaelan, for by now I know you are thinking that they far exceed what is acceptable. Know this, had our situation been otherwise, these tokens would be nothing in comparison to what I would offer.

This evening, I will escort you to dinner in the great hall as a full professor of Hogwarts and the students will see us and know of my esteem towards you. This will offer some protection of your person. The students of my own house, Slytherin will have heard some tales from their parents of our relationship and will speculate. Fear not, I will quickly disabuse the notions of any who think to disparage you in public.

Our game is afoot Phaelan, we must play it well. Until this evening.

Ever yours

Severus."

Looking around her at the gifts he had sent, Phaelan wondered at the man she had accepted a formal courtship from. He was right, there was a game to play; a dangerous one at that for each of them. She began to see where a courtship would offer her more protection than just a professional relationship and silently thanked his foresight.

"Well Polly, time to dress I guess," Decided Phaelan as she rose to let the little elf fuss around her so obviously happy in her task.

"It went well Severus?" Asked Dumbledore as he and Snape sat in his office sipping brandy before the fireplace.

Sitting quietly for a moment letting the dawns events flit through his mind, Severus took a deep breath and answered, "It went well."

"Won't let me even enjoy it vicariously even slightly will you." Teased the Headmaster.

"No. You get quite enough control in my life as it is. This I will not share." Snape replied in a tone that would send students scurrying for cover.

"Well then, I shall ask Phaelan how her morning was shall I?" Dumbledore regarded the man opposite over his spectacles.

"You can try; she's on to you, you know." Drawled Snape.

Dumbledore laughed. "Come along son, it's time we got ready to greet our pupils for the coming year."

"Yes, another year of supercilious, underachieving dunderheads too spoiled to wipe their own arses." Snape snarled downing the rest of the brandy in his glass.

"Severus, you are far too harsh. There are always bright sparks in the sea of stars. You just need to look." Argued Dumbledore in his annual debate on the students as he led the way out of his office.

"You'll pardon me if I protect myself from your sparks as they are usually emanating from an exploding cauldron in my classroom." Replied Snape as he walked down the stairs to follow.

!1

Phaelan looked at herself in the mirror not quite believing the person was her. Polly had created a complex French braid for her hair and had perched the sherry gold coloured round cap so that it looked like a halo.

"Miss is not a witch and so cannot wear the pointed hat but this is matching your robe perfectly. After all, ladies must wear a hat." Polly lectured as she went.

"Here you are Miss." Said Polly holding out the Sherry gold over robes.

Putting her arms through the sleeves, she noticed the shirring on the upper sleeve that held the length to her elbow while allowing the rest to trail to the hem of the robe. The transformation was complete. There was nothing remotely twentieth century about Phaelan's dress this evening. She was completely in her new world. Taking a deep breath, Phaelan made her way to the door.

"Wish me luck Polly." She called.

"Miss doesn't need luck. Miss has Master Snape and he is the bravest master I know." Polly nodded sagely as she watched her lady leave.

Phaelan walked to the staff room to meet her colleagues. On her way, she met Sir Nick who bowed deeply to her loosing his head as usual. He put his head back in place.

"My lady, thou art most fair this evening. May I escort you to the Great Hall? You would do me great honour to be seen at my side."

"Sorry Nick, I'm spoken for. Thanks for the offer." Phaelan replied to the spectre.

"Alas is me that another has such good fortune. A pleasant adieu my Lady; my house waits." The ghost answered flying off to the Gryffindor tower.

Taking a deep breath, Phaelan opened the door to the staff room and entered. So quiet was she, no one noticed her at first and she hoped that she had come in under the radar so to speak. It was not to be.

"Phaelan, my dear, you look radiant this evening. The students will be entranced." Called Dumbledore in his best stage voice.

Now every eye was upon her, taking in her garb. Phaelan smiled self consciously as others whispered small compliments when she passed. Walking to the small bar at the side, she noticed she had not seen Severus. Suddenly from behind her she heard his voice.

"I think I should be prepared for challenge this evening." Snape uttered in a voice for her alone. "One look at you and every upper sixth male will be casting their mantle to find favour with you."

"The gown is beautiful. Thank you. I'm surprised you remembered." She turned and looked into his dark eyes.

"I bought the gown the same day we visited Malkins, Phaelan. As soon as you had been fitted." He smirked at the shocked look on her face and mouthed. "Surprise."

The teachers began to make their way to the Great Hall as the students came tumbling through the front doors. Minerva and Severus held back with Phaelan.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked.

"I've faced down rioting zealots and felt less afraid than I do now." Phaelan replied. "I'm ready."

Walking in behind the last of the students entering the Great Hall, Severus with Phaelan on his left arm strode down the centre aisle; Gryffindor on one side and Slytherin on the other. Her appearance on his arm caused hushed whispers as they passed. Looking to the side, Phaelan noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny from Grimmauld Place. She smiled her recognition and was met with smiles back much to her comfort. Stepping up to the long head table, Phaelan waited until Severus pulled out her chair to sit and then take his place beside her.

"Psssst. Draco." Hissed Pansy Parkinson, "Who's that?" she demanded knowing Draco's father would have told him any gossip pertaining to their house master.

"Professor Snape's little distraction. " Draco drawled. "Our new Muggle studies teacher."

He could say no more as Professor McGonagall was leading in the first years.

Phaelan sat bemused, watching the sorting process controlled by the Hat.

"It's psychological profiling actually," explained Snape. "Or if you will, family tradition as only children of Slytherin's are sorted into Slytherin for the most part."

Phaelan sat wondering where Snape had heard of psychological profiling when she realized, all the first years had been seated and the Headmaster stood to speak.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for another year of exciting study. Your professors have been eagerly preparing for your return and look forward to greeting you all personally." The old man beamed down on the assembly who were tittering and whispering to themselves. Snape appeared to be experiencing dyspepsia after Dumbledore's words.

"We are pleased to welcome some new faces to our faculty. Professor Remus Lupin is returning to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts in partnership with Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Between them, I'm sure we'll have a fine program." As he indicated them with a sweep of his arm, Lupin and Shacklebolt stood to be recognized with a smattering of applause.

"Professor Phaelan McKenzie is joining us as Professor of Muggle studies or as she's chosen to rename it 'The Modern history and social studies of the non-wizarding world.' Having only recently joined us from America, Professor McKenzie has some interesting perspectives to share with you as she has already done with our Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, who has taken an interest in her ideas." Smiling at her as he turned to recognize her, Dumbledore indicated she should stand. As she stood, Phaelan was greeted with loud applause from the male portions of the assembly with a few anonymous wolf whistles which Snape silenced as he stood up beside her.

Dumbledore turned again to the students. "Oh, I had almost forgotten. I would ask you offer the utmost courtesy to Miss McKenzie as our young professor is not only not from the United Kingdom she is not a witch. Our new professor is a Muggle. If there is any incidence where a curse or hex is cast upon her it will be dealt with as assault and could result in possible expulsion. "Advised the Headmaster, uncommonly serious in his tone.

"Now as always, the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden to all and I repeat ALL students. Mr Filch our caretaker has expanded his list of forbidden objects to three pages therefore in an effort to expedite your reading, everything from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and Zonko's Joke shop is forbidden." Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the now groaning students.

"Now, let the Feast begin." And with a wave of his hand the long tables were laden down with platters of food which began to disappear under the hands of the students.

"Are you ready to make your debut Professor?" asked Professor Sprout sitting to her left.

"I'm terrified but I figure I'd best not show it to them." She indicated the students. "Then I'd really be in trouble."

"You've got it, never let them see you sweat and you'll be fine. Just keep a bottle of your favourite spirit handy the first week." Sprout patted Phaelan's hand.

Much later, after the students were in their dorms, Phaelan sat with Severus on the plush carpet in front of his fire.

"So you've planned this courtship thing for a while then Severus?" asked Phaelan while looking at the flickering flames.

"I've given it careful consideration for a while it's true. I was not sure about when it would be appropriate to offer but your proclivity towards a relationship bid me sooner rather than later." He replied reaching out to touch the chain about her neck.

"I did tell you about my idea of equality, Severus. There was no mystery in what I thought about taking the lead in anything. "she pointed out.

Suddenly, Phaelan found herself pinned beneath Severus on the carpet, his dark eyes intent upon her face.

"You will come to understand madam; no woman will ever lead me anywhere I choose not to go. I however will lead you to heights you have not yet seen and I will show you what it means to have a wizard as your lord." His velvet voice rippled across her senses leaving her breathless.

"My Lord?" she asked in a small voice.

Snape began kissing her jaw line up to her ear. "If you are my Lady then I am your Lord and you will submit when I desire it."

"It seems to me, you did desire it and pushed me away. How am I to know when you're serious?" Phaelan asked as her breathing hitched when Severus gently bit her neck.

"You'll know. Now shut up and put your mouth to better use." He muttered as he captured her mouth in a deep kiss.

Phaelan closed her eyes and let her senses wander as he kissed, stroked and touched her face and neck. His kisses had started to wander lower to where her breasts had been pushed up by the boning of her dress. Phaelan stroked his back and hair, moaning when he found a new piece of skin not yet tasted.

Returning to kiss her ears Severus whispered "Phaelan my sweet Phaelan" in her ear driving shivers of desire down her spine as she arched her back to feel closer. His hand crept around to her back to begin unlacing the gown while Phaelan raked her nails down his shirt clad back and up again under his shirt to leave red marks on his skin.

"Severus, please." Phaelan whispered, "Don't tease me. You know I want this."

"Are you protected? Can you become with child?" Severus pulled her head back and looked at her through hooded eyes.

"I use contraceptive pills, I'm protected."Phaelan replied.

Rising he pulled her with him and picked her up. Just as they reached his bedroom entrance, gong sounded through the chambers.

"What's that?" asked Phaelan.

"No! Not now." Cried Snape. "There's trouble in the common room, I must go." He set her on her feet and strode to get his robes. "I don't know how long I'll be……"

"Never mind." She stepped forward and kissed him. "Don't be too cruel. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Phaelan walked to the fireplace to floo to her rooms.

She smiled just before she left, "Good night My Lord."

Snape groaned as she stepped into the flames, "That's the last time I listen to my fucking conscience about getting into her knickers." He turned and stormed off thinking to murder whoever interrupted him.

A/N

Poem recited by Phaelan.

So many words go unspoken

As we linger here in the dark.

Trying to find a way to let the other know

How wonderful life is here together silent in the dark.

Author: Andrew Loftis


	23. Chapter 17

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

School continues – The DA meets to here Dumbledore's plan.

"Did you see that?' asked Neville as he walked beside Seamus on the way to Potions. "She was brilliant. The look on Malfoy's face when she gave him detention; with Filch no less."

"Yeah! I wonder what she's saying to him now? Too bad she made us all leave." Seamus answered.

In the Muggle studies classroom, Malfoy was prepared to face down his Muggle teacher.

"You must think you're something special. Do you know who my father is?" Draco stood belligerently in front of Phaelan's desk.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I'm fully aware of your parentage and, as you say, I do think I'm special. I'm very lucky to have been given the opportunity to come to Hogwarts even though I am a, as you would put it, mere Muggle." Phaelan replied before turning to her attendance register.

"I hear you have another "JOB" here at Hogwarts Professor. I hope you can fulfil your teaching duties properly after attending to your duty toward Professor Snape." Draco sneered, amused by his own audacity.

Phaelan looked up at the mocking face of her student. She stood and walked around to meet him.

"Listen and listen well Draco. What happens outside of my classroom in my private time is nobody else's business. If I should ever hear any stories about myself or Professor Snape acting in less than a professional manner, I'll know where they started." Glaring in a way that looked reminiscent of the Potion Master's, Phaelan gave her final warning.

"You don't want to make an enemy of me Draco. It isn't in your best interests or those of your friends. I am here to teach, you are here to learn. Leave it at that and all will be well. Dismissed." Phaelan turned to walk to the door and open it.

As he left, Draco threw a look of contempt over his shoulder which Phaelan met eye to eye. Clearly, thought Draco, this is not the woman his father described.

Phaelan watched as he walked away while her next class entered, Third years. Even more than her seniors the younger kids were awed. Phaelan took comfort in their smiling faces.

"It never ceases to amaze me; the faces of those who finally make through to Advanced Potions. How I ever lowered my standards to allow you lot in is beyond me." Snape was leaning on his lectern glaring down at the class just as he had first year. Stepping down, he began to walk between the benches.

"The type of work required from you this year will not just be challenging. At times, the ingredients you will handle will be downright dangerous." He stopped and looked directly at Hermione. "For this reason, your pre-class work will require you to know precisely the reactions you can expect from each of the reagents you are handling and how to counter any errors you make while brewing. For all our sakes Longbottom, take that piece of information to heart." At the last he looked over at Neville.

At that moment, Draco opened the door and entered the dungeon classroom.

"So kind of you to grace us with your presence, Mr. Malfoy. I trust your timetable has not interfered with your personal agenda." Snape raised his eyebrow in Draco's direction.

"Sorry sir, the MU… Professor McKenzie and I had a small discussion." Draco snarled.

"I see, where is your note?" asked Snape.

"Note sir?" asked Draco confused.

"Yes, to excuse your lateness, Mr. Malfoy." Snape waited, knowing just what might have happened in Phaelan's class.

"I don't have one sir. I'm Head boy this year, I thought…" began Malfoy.

"You thought you were above the rules of this school, Mr. Malfoy. See me before lunch." Snape turned his back and resumed his opening lecture.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Oh sweet mercy, I'm getting too old for this." Groaned Professor Sprout easing her feet out of her boots to rest on a foot stool.

"It's just the first day, Pomona. You know that's always the worst day of the year." Sympathized Minerva McGonagall.

"S'all right for you, you get to sit at a desk now and again. I'm on my dogs all day. Where's Poppy?" Sprout asked looking around.

"Just here, "Announced the mediwitch. "Here you go a round for everyone." She walked around passing out potion bottles. "I nice brew of tonic and pain killer. Once you have it, off to lunch all of you."

At that moment Phaelan entered the Staff room. She was pale and her skin clammy. Taking one look at her, Pomfrey rushed to her side.

"Come and sit. Put your head between your knees. That's a girl. Filius a damp cloth." Ordered Poppy.

The small professor conjured a facecloth and passed it to Phaelan.

"Oh Poppy, I feel so weak. I took the potion. What's happening?" Phaelan looked up in question to the Mediwitch.

"I thought this might happen." Poppy answered. "You see, we all take the potion for the first week or so till we get used to the children." She tilted Phaelan's head to look into her eyes. "The young ones suck the energy right out of the air. I've prepared something for you." Reaching into her robes she pulled out a phial of glowing red. "Drink this up. "She ordered passing it to Phaelan.

Phaelan looked at it suspiciously, "No crimson concoction?" she asked.

"Drink it or it will be." Threatened Poppy. Phaelan uncorked and swallowed quickly knowing how bad Poppy's potions could taste.

"Now ten minutes lie down and then a good lunch, no skimping or skipping, clear?' Poppy demanded.

"Yes ma,am Sergeant Pomfrey Ma,am." Phaelan stood and saluted Poppy as she had before.

"Enough of your cheek, young lady, go lie down." Poppy watched as Phaelan lay on a sofa to rest. She looked fondly at the young woman knowing how much physical energy it must have taken her to get through her classes this morning. She felt maternal towards all of the young in the castle but Phaelan was different. Phaelan had to try harder and put more effort into just about everything here and then make it look effortless. She required special care and Poppy would give it to her.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"You wanted to see me Professor Snape?" began Draco as he entered the classroom.

"Yes, in my office." Snape pointed his wand and the door slammed shut behind Draco making him jump. Snape turned and made his way through to his private office attached to the classroom without looking to see if Draco followed. He knew the boy would. He sat behind his desk waiting for Draco to reach him. When he did, Draco sat in the chair in front automatically.

"Did I give you permission to sit Mr. Malfoy? Snapped an irate Snape.

"No sir." Draco jumped to his feet. As much as he scorned most of the faculty of the school, Draco held Snape in awe. His head of house was a Deatheater. One of the inner circle of the Dark Lord. He was a man to be feared and respected.

"Exactly what do you call your exhibition in my class today Malfoy?" began Snape.

"Sir?" asked the student before him, not quite sure of what part of what happened in the class Snape was talking about.

"Almost referring to Professor McKenzie as a Muggle, using your position as Head boy? What were you thinking?" Demanded the Head of Slytherin.

"Sir, Professor McKenzie gave me a detention with Filch." Malfoy spat out.

"That's Mr. Filch to you boy. She must have had reason." Replied Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose it was my comment on Muggles." He offered.

"Just a comment Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"A comment on her classroom." Was the reply.

"Ah, so you've become an interior decorator, Mother will be pleased." Taunted Snape.

"NO! I mean, I commented on the changes to make it look mugglelike." Draco defended.

"I see, you didn't like the classroom so you insulted her. What else?" Snape demanded.

"Well, I think we're deviating from proper Ministry approved lessons." Draco hoped to deflect the anger from him.

Severus knew exactly how Phaelan was going to teach around the Ministry. "Did Professor McKenzie tell you to disregard the book issued by the Ministry?"

"No sir."

"Did she advise you all exams would be based on the content of the book?" Snape continued.

"Yes sir but…" Draco was becoming concerned for his ass.

"But what Mr. Malfoy? I expand on the Ministry minimums on my curriculum in Potions and I don't hear you complain." Averred Snape watching for Draco's reaction.

"Sir, she's a Muggle. You found her and brought her here. Her teaching is a joke right? I mean…You brought her for you. My father said she was just a sex slave." Draco was clearly confused. He would not call his father a liar due to his family loyalty but neither would he accuse his house master of misconduct with a staff member.

Coming around the desk in a breath, Snape grabbed Draco's robes at the collar.

"What did you say?" Snape hissed.

"Father said you'd found her and brought her here because she had some education that the Headmaster would find usable. She likes being abused." Draco was in fear of his badge and more.

"Let me make this clear to you Malfoy, Professor McKenzie is a professional who earned her accreditation honestly. Her experience is impeccable and invaluable."

Snape pushed Draco away, "My personal life is just that, Personal. If I hear one utterance of my supposed relationship, one disparaging comment, you will learn what it is to have me on your arse night and day. Keep this up and I will approve another Head Boy, do you understand." Responded Snape with such fury, Draco was left trembling.

"Yes sir. May I be excused?" Draco was in shock.

"Get out of my sight." Hissed Snape to the one student he respected.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After classes ended, Phaelan headed back to her rooms and threw herself into a chair. The potion Poppy had given her had helped but now she felt as though she had just run a marathon.

Suddenly flames in the fireplace turned green.

"Can I come through?" asked Severus.

"Yeah, why not." Replied Phaelan.

As he stepped into her room, Snape saw the exhaustion in her face. He turned and flooed the hospital wing requesting the Mediwitch to come to Phaelan's rooms.

"I don't have anything stronger, Severus. I'm at a loss." Poppy shook her head.

"Give her the potion you did at lunch time again. Phaelan, you will come to my lab tonight. I need a blood sample." Decided Snape.

Poppy looked thoughtful. "Severus, that potion borders on Dark Magic."

"Oh well, there's a revelation, Severus Snape dabbling in Dark Potions." Snape sarcastically rejoined.

"Well, there's not much choice." Poppy agreed. Turning to Phaelan with a stern look. "You missy, dinner and an early night. And no running tomorrow."

"No arguments Poppy." Phaelan replied as she opened the phial of potion the Mediwitch had brought with her and downed it.

When Madam Pomfrey left, Severus sat facing her and watched her reaction to the potion coursing through her veins. Her face pinked up, and her breathing became calmer. The stress evident on her face began to relax away and she became his Phaelan once more. His beautiful Phaelan.

As she opened her eyes, Phaelan looked over at Severus sitting on the chair opposite.

"What are you looking at?" Phaelan asked in a light tone.

"I can admire your beauty, To which I must stare,

Your chin, your lips, your nose and eyes, All add to a face so fair. "Snape quoted with a smile.

"Aha! A secret weakness. Professor Snape reads Love poetry in his off time." Teased Phaelan.

"Hardly, I had a tutor as a child who loved to read this stuff and had me memorize it. It comes in handy from time to time. Besides it's true." He replied simply.

"Flattery will get you every where with me, Professor." Suggested Phaelan.

"Perhaps, but not today." Snape sat forward in the chair. "I have instructed Miss Granger to summon the troops, so to speak. There will be no one new this evening. I believe the Weasley twins are coming as well as their brothers."

"Great, the invasion of the Red Headed Rebellion." Commented Phaelan. "Mummy and Daddy too?"

"No I think not." Answered Snape understanding the uneasy relationship between Phaelan and Molly.

Deciding to change the subject Phaelan thought the matter of Malfoy needed to be discussed.

"I had a run in with your Mr. Malfoy today. Did he mention?" Phaelan changed the subject.

"It came up. I believe I have set the story straight on your presence." Snape replied. "He's not the person you've seen, you know. He has a face in front of his friends quite different from the one he uses at home."

Phaelan looked at Severus in confusion. "What am I supposed to make of that?" she asked.

"Consider who his father is. Draco has been exposed to a culture that sees anyone not a Pure-blooded Wizard as less than human. He comes to a school and is bested in almost every subject by a Muggle born witch." Severus explained. "The boy is brilliant but he is now told he is a failure because the Mudblood got better marks than he did. Consider this has gone on for seven years."

Snape stood and walked to look out Phaelan's Magic window. "I do what I can when he is with me but his resentment is deep and fear of his father well ingrained. I'm concerned what will happen when he leaves here." Severus turned and looked at Phaelan. "He is expected to take the mark and serve as soon as he leaves school."

"You believe he doesn't want to?" asked Phaelan.

"I believe he is beginning to question the actions of his father and is beginning to look for alternatives." Snape replied. "If only he can conquer the fear he feels for his father, he might be able to make up his own mind."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

After dinner, Phaelan changed into her jeans and t-shirt. Pulling together some notes she had made, she sat to ponder the task now beginning. Before she knew it, Severus was at her door to escort her to the meeting. She covered her clothing with her light weight robe and met him at the door.

"I see we have decided to dress properly this evening, Professor McKenzie." Drawled Snape as he offered his elbow.

"Stick your dress rules up your ass, Snape." She snapped. "Where are we going?"

"To the Room of Requirement." He replied.

Frowning, Phaelan asked, "Is there something special about this room?"

"The castle is want to create spaces to meet certain needs," he began, "This room will configure itself to what is most needed at any given time."

"You talk about the castle like it was a living creature." Observed Phaelan.

With a wry look Snape quipped, "I'm not sure that it isn't."

When the couple reached the seventh floor corridor, they stopped before the tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy.

"Now to get in, we walk back and forth before this wall and think of the space you want to hold the meeting in." Snape instructed.

"Alright here goes." Phaelan said as she closed her eyes and began to pace.

Suddenly a set of double doors appeared with the word gymnasium in gothic letters painted on the front.

Smiling, Phaelan looked at Snape and said, "Cool." She entered and looked around. The hall looked old but adequate to the needs upcoming. There were exercise mats stacked in a corner. A set of weights and bars to practise pull ups.

"Are there change room's?" Phaelan wondered, as she explored the space and suddenly found an entrance before her. "How about showers?" she stopped and listened. Suddenly, the hissing of spraying water could be heard from the two rooms newly created.

"Shit, interior design must be a breeze for you lot." Phaelan laughed.

At that moment, the doors opened to admit Dumbledore, Lupin and Shacklebolt.

"Well Phaelan, are we ready to put our plans into play?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I believe so sir but, to start with, I think you along with Remus and Mr Shacklebolt should remain concealed. It should be enough to have Severus here."

Kingsley Shacklebolt began to laugh, a deep warm sound. "You have a point Phaelan; we'll step into the dressing rooms you have created."

Just as they left the erstwhile gym, the students began to arrive. In two's and three's they assembled, unsure and distinctly uncomfortable with the presence of Snape. Nothing was said to them; neither were they censured for comments uttered under their breath. The teachers were, after all, intruding on space occupied by the students alone in prior years. Hermione, Harry and Ron finally arrived and were surrounded by their peers. Ron's brothers came in shortly after with Tonks.

Phaelan walked over to Hermione. "Perhaps you should introduce us before your army has a nervous breakdown." Suggested Phaelan after looking at the perspiration beading on Neville's head.

"Oh, alright. Everybody, can I have your attention," Called Hermione. "Right then. Welcome to the first meeting of the DA for this year. Umh, Professor Dumbledore has decided to offer us some assistance in organizing our sessions this year and that is why Professor Snape and Professor McKenzie are here."

"What, we're going to have them run this like it's another class?" Dean Thomas blurted out. "That's not on you know. We were doing this the way we wanted. You and Harry did just fine teaching us."

Around him, the students muttered nodded their heads and muttered their agreement.

"Why are the rest of the Weasley's here then and an Auror?" asked Seamus indicating the small group in the corner. "What's up Harry?"

"Perhaps if you were to let us explain?" began Phaelan. "We're here to take you beyond what you've already mastered. There are skills and disciplines that will make your efforts more efficient, more reliable."

A loud snort came from one side. "What can you teach us? You're a Muggle; we're not studying book theory here. We need to teach you more's like; how to dodge a hex." Sneered **Zacharias Smith. Several around him sniggered.**

"Mind your manners boy." Threatened Snape.

"See, that's what I mean," began Dean "He'll be deducting points and giving detentions just like in class."

"No children, this is not intended to be anything like class." Floated the deceptively gentle voice of the Headmaster over their heads.

Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore, the students faces reflecting their surprise. Shacklebolt and Lupin flanked the old man.

"Everyone, sit down please." Dumbledore ordered and with a wave of his wand, benches and chairs suddenly appeared.

"I have watched all of you grow up since coming to Hogwarts. From excited young children, you have become intelligent and capable young men and women." Dumbledore began to walk among them as he spoke.

"You have been able to accomplish a great deal by yourselves with the leadership of Harry, Hermione and Ron. I will not disparage your enthusiasm and courage. You have all gained poise and confidence far beyond your years by accepting the responsibility that comes with the knowledge you have." Dumbledore nodded and walked back to the front.

"If you are as intelligent as I think you are, you are all aware of the escalation of attacks committed by Voldemort's followers. Not only have there been more in the past six months but his victims have been calculated and selected for a reason." Looking over his glasses at his audience he continued. 'You have no doubt noted the presence of an Auror on our staff this year. This is no accident. Even the ministry has recognized that there is an increased need for security and vigilance as Professor Moody would say."

"Professor," interrupted Luna Lovegood. "Excuse me but, we still don't understand. Why are they," She indicated the professors, Aurors and extra Weasleys with a sweep of her hand, "all here? What is your plan sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You are ever cognizant of things others are blind to Miss Lovegood. Very good." He indicated the Weasleys to the side. "Bill Weasley is an outstanding Curse breaker. He can show you ways to work around wards you would never have thought of. He will teach you charms to protect you against dark magic and ways you can protect your friends."

"Charley some of you met during the Triwizard Tournament. In addition to knowing his way around Dragons, Charley knows a great deal about the people who support Voldemort outside the UK and those who oppose him. He will help us identify friend from foe. Now I know you all know these two gentlemen very well." Dumbledore indicated the twins. The students tittered in embarrassment.

"As brilliant as they are at creating amusing diversions, much to Mr Filch's irritation, these gentlemen can create artefacts useful to a Magical army. Our secret weapons if you must." Walking back to the centre, Dumbledore pointed to Shacklebolt and Tonks. "Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks will keep us up to date on the latest Ministry information and any advancements in dealing with Deatheaters. Professor's Lupin and Snape will obviously assist you in the charms, hexes and curses you need to defend your self and if required fight with."

"Headmaster," began Seamus, "it sounds as though you're preparing for a war. A war that's coming soon?" the young man frowned.

Longbottom jumped in before Dumbledore could answer, "What has Professor McKenzie to do with all this?"

Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore knew they had come to the point of the meeting at last.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I and others in a better position believe Voldemort is planning his move to overthrow our government within the next year. You, all of you have taken an oath to be part of this group. It appears to me that you will be our greatest hope in defeating Voldemort's Deatheaters. Professor McKenzie please." He beckoned Phaelan forward.

"Professor McKenzie was until very recently Lt. Cmdr McKenzie of the United States Navy. She is an experienced officer who has survived hand to hand combat and has led others in wartime conditions. Her expertise will be used to turn this group into a co-ordinated and seasoned militia, as she calls it. You will be come Dumbledore's Army in fact as well as name."

Turning uncommonly serious the Headmaster looked over the group, "If anyone feels they cannot or will not participate, speak now. Once begun, there will be no return from this path. You will be subject to the training and discipline needed to help you survive. It will be difficult at times painfully so but I will not have it on my soul that I have left you unprepared to defeat the great evil that is Voldemort."

In silence, the Order of the Phoenix waited for the decision of the young people before them.

Hermione looked around at her cohorts and smiled. She stood proudly and said, "When do we begin."

A sigh of relief passed around the older people present. Dumbledore and most of the Order members left leaving Snape and Phaelan behind.

"Okay. First of all, we need to do an assessment of your physical condition." Began Phaelan "The key to success in a fight is to know your body won't betray you when you need it. That lets you concentrate on staying alive. Secondly, we need to know what your strengths are. Some people are natural leaders others prefer to be led. It doesn't mean one is less able than another, just that they operate best in different roles." Looking over the group once more, Phaelan decided to deal with the Male /Female bias she had observed.

"One thing will be insisted upon at all times. There is to be absolute equality in all tasks and trials you will be asked to perform. The girls will be expected to perform every task given to a boy and vice versa." Phaelan hoped they understood.

Ginny Weasley put her hand up to ask a question. "Miss McKenzie," she began before Phaelan acknowledged her.

"Stop right there!" Phaelan commanded. "Now get on your feet Weasley." Ordered Phaelan still glaring at the girl.

Ginny scrambled to stand and began speaking.

"Shut your mouth girl, I gave you no leave to speak!" yelled Phaelan.

Ginny was shaken. She had never been spoken to like this by anyone. Only Snape had come close. As it was, Snape sat at the back of the room watching the scene unfold in amusement. This was going to take the heat off him as being the most hated Professor in the school.

"In future," Phaelan instructed the group, "if you have a question during a lecture, you will stand silently until you are acknowledged by name and asked to recite the question. If you speak out of turn there will be consequences." She warned.

"Another thing…..Get on your feet Weasley, I didn't say you could sit!" Phaelan yelled as Ginny again jumped up. Close to tears now, Ginny looked to her older brother who stood.

"Another thing," Phaelan began again, "all members will be addressed by their last name during training regardless of gender. If you share a last name, then you will be identified by you first initial. Yes Weasley R you have something to say?" she looked at Ron.

"Please miss, you've made my sister cry." Said Ron a little sheepishly.

"Please miss, you've made my sister cry." Echoed Phaelan. "Are you going to face down Lucius Malfoy when he grabs her and say Please sir, don't hurt my little sister? Sit down and don't waste my time." Sneered Phaelan. Ron dropped to the bench. She turned back to Ginny.

"Alright Weasley what was your question?" Phaelan looked into Ginny's eyes.

"Please miss…" began Ginny.

"Stop there."Phaelan ordered. "I hate Please Miss. Begin your question with Ma,am. Go ahead and stop sniffling."

"Ma,am, boys are always stronger than girls. Even when we play Quidditch, they can catch better and throw further. How can we be equal?" Ginny's voice still trembled.

Phaelan smiled. This answer she knew too well. "Very simple Weasley. Women are smarter, more adaptable than men. We don't need to muscle our way around because we have finesse and style. Bigger is rarely better. It usually just gets in the way. Sit."

"That being said, you see weights in the corner. I expect everyone to make use of them. In six weeks everyone here will be able to lift their own weight plus twenty pounds. You will be able to run two laps of the Quidditch pitch without collapsing, you will be able to run up and down the side of the cliffs on the path three times without stopping and carry someone on your back to safety five hundred feet or more." Phaelan noticed someone standing.

"Longbottom." She recognized.

"Ma,am, why do we need to do all that when we have magic?" Neville asked innocently.

At that Snape stood and walked to Phaelan's side.

Snape answered the question. "Because Longbottom, you will run into situations where you're magic will be useless or you will loose your wand. Magic is only a tool, Longbottom. An incredibly strong and versatile tool but it can be stolen or broken as easily as any other."

"I think we've said enough for tonight. Go to your rooms and think well on what you are about to undertake. You will be contacted soon. Dismissed. "Snape closed the evening.

As the students filed out, Snape turned to Phaelan, "I believe we have another meeting this evening Professor."

"Oh yes. You need to wield your dagger upon me again." Phaelan teased.

"Not quite, I'm afraid." Answered Snape.

"What do you mean?"Phaelan asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Why don't you to your room and change into whatever you sleep in and floo to my rooms. I'll explain there." He answered.

"Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly." Offered Phaelan as she donned her robes to return to her rooms.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A little later, Phaelan had changed into her track suit and brushed out her hair. As she flooed to Severus fireplace, Phaelan was still dubious of what was about to transpire.

Snape looked up from the sofa he had been sitting on reading a book when the flames turned green in the fireplace. He rose to greet his lady upon her arrival.

Severus reached out to take her hand as she stepped through the flames and brushed herself off.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." Murmured Severus as he drew her close for a kiss. Her soft lips parted as he teased them with his tongue. Her scent left him heady, her taste sweet perfection. Reluctantly, he pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were tired.

"Come, my private lab is ready." Snape said taking her hand to lead the way.

"Why do I hate the sound of that?" asked Phaelan rhetorically.

As they entered, Phaelan saw a long empty table in the centre. Counters and shelves laden with various containers and vessels encircled the room. A small cauldron was set over a low flame and quietly burbled to itself.

"Come and lie on the table Phaelan." Snape indicated she should stretch out on the centre table.

"Okay, so what happens now?" asked Phaelan as she followed his instructions.

"I want to brew a special potion that is given to women who have difficultly carrying a baby to term or who are physically deteriorated due to age or illness." Advised Severus as he moved to the side to pick up something.

Suddenly, Phaelan found her ankles and wrists bound to the table.

"Hey there, what's happening?" she asked not a little scared.

"For your protection and mine in case you jump during the procedure." He continued with his preparation.

Turning back to Phaelan, he took the hem of her shirt and raised it to just above her waist then he took the waistband of her pants and lowered them to just above where her pubic hair started. Removing his wand from his sleeve, Severus waved it in a figure eight over her lower abdomen. He muttered an incantation Phaelan could not hear and she felt a warmth flood through her belly followed by a slight cramping vaguely like menstrual cramps.

"Listen carefully Phaelan. What I want to do is use one of your ova to create a potion tailored to you. The potion needs the egg because it has the building blocks of life. It cannot create life unfertilized but the ovum can impart the untapped energy within it and return it to you who created it." Snape looked at her seeing emotions flit across her face.

"How will you get it? Do you need to cut me open? Is there much pain?" Phaelan thought a thousand thoughts at once and even thought about running away except she was tied to a table like a lab specimen.

"I will retrieve it through magical means. Yes there is a small cut and yes there is some discomfort for a moment. I believe I got the answers in order." He continued to look at her.

Phaelan closed her eyes. This truly was the ultimate test of trust for them. He trusted her enough to perform magic that was basically forbidden and for her to protect that knowledge. She needed to trust him not to harm her and that anything he did was for her benefit.

"Alright." She looked into the dark eyes than entranced her once more. "I'm ready."

"Thank you." Severus smiled. After another almost silent incantation he turned to her and said. "Do you freely give of your body that I might heal it, will you accept the gift you create through my hand?"

Phaelan smiled at the turn of phrase that reminded her of her morning with him on the mountain. "I freely give and will thankfully receive."

"Close your eyes Phaelan." Severus instructed.

As her eyes closed, Phaelan felt his hands on her belly. They were warm yet firm as the thumbs stroked upwards from the top of her pubis to level with her navel. With sudden pressure, the heel of his left hand pressed down and forward as his fingers held her uterus in place through her skin. Drawing his wand across her belly between his fingers, Snape uttered another incantation. Phaelan felt a sudden sharp pain and burning across her skin where the wand had touched. She felt something warm run down her side and on to the table. The pain suddenly intensified and she cried out wanting nothing more than to curl up to ease the pressure.

"Severus!" She screamed "Please stop." Suddenly it was gone as if never there. No Pain nothing. Phaelan lay and sobbed. She felt a cool cloth on her face and the cords that bound her to the table release.

"Don't move Phaelan, just rest a moment. It's all over. No more pain, I promise." Severus wanted to carry her to his bedroom and hold her and rock her to sleep but he couldn't. The potion had to be completed and bottled immediately. Leaving her side, he went to the cauldron and levitated it up to filter into a flask. Taking a pipette, he measured out her first dose and took it to her.

"Phaelan," he began gently, "this potion must be taken in a special way for your needs."

"What do you mean, Severus. "She asked still shaken from her ordeal.

"You'll take the first tonight and then once a month thereafter immediately following your menses. I'll store it here in stasis; there is enough for a very long time." Snape looked at her pale features knowing what was in his hand would make her well.

"Just as well. I'm not about to go through that again." She replied testily.

"Drop your head back and do not swallow. I will let this enter your mouth drop by drop. Just let it absorb." Snape instructed. Pulling himself up, Severus sat on the table behind her and lifted her head and shoulders on to his leg to allow her head to fall backwards.

Following his direction, Phaelan opened her mouth to receive the potion. It was warm and thick. With every drop, Phaelan felt a tingling pass through her. As the time passed while the potion was dropped she felt languorous almost pleasantly drunklike.

As the last drops fell, Phaelan was already asleep. Severus looked at her. He really should return her to her own bed and let Polly look after her but he decided to reward himself. After all he did make the potion. Gently lifting her off his leg, Snape stood and gathered her into his arms.

Calling out "Accio wand. Nox." Snape turned with his pleasant burden and made his way to the bedroom. With a wave of his wand, the bedclothes were turned down. Gently, he placed Phaelan on the bed and covered her. Going to the bathroom, Severus quickly stripped and prepared for sleep.

Slipping between the sheets softly, Severus lifted his wand one last time and whispered "Nox," to extinguish all but one candle in his room. Turning on his side, Severus pulled Phaelan to spoon against him as he wrapped his arm around her. He could get used to this very easily he thought.


	24. Chapter 21

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Here we go again.

Duj, Thank you for your review of Chap 8, I hope at least part of what you thought of what Snape was required to do was addressed in the next chapter.

AAZMANDIOUS- Thank you again.

Snape gets to fly in a plane in the next chappie but for now Phaelan needs to help him get over his nerves.? If you want more of Phaelan and Severus – See AFN or Whispers

More reviews always devoured with relish or just say hello.

After the morning run was over, Phaelan returned to her rooms to shower and dress for the day. She had just dried off when Polly popped in and told her the Headmaster had asked for her to come to his office as soon as she was dressed.

"Alright Polly, get my things out while I do my hair." Phaelan requested.

Skipping happily around the room, Polly pulled out clothing for her Miss and laid it on the bed. Looking through the bathroom door, the elf saw Phaelan pulling knots out of her wet hair with a Muggle brush.

'Polly can help Miss." She offered.

Sighing, Phaelan sat on the laundry hamper seat. "Go for it." She surrendered herself to the elf's ministrations.

A few minutes later her hair was dry and put up in a French braid.

"God, where were you when a scramble was called in the middle of the night." Phaelan mused about her aviator days.

"Polly has always been here Miss." The elf answered the rhetorical question.

Phaelan smiled, "Thank you Polly, that's everything." The happy elf disappeared with a pop.

Dressing quickly, Phaelan made her way to the office meeting Lupin, Shacklebolt and Minerva on the way. As they entered, they saw Snape and an unusually sombre Dumbledore.

"Good Morning all. I've taken the liberty of having some breakfast brought here. We have a situation that must be discussed." Began the Headmaster. "Please, get yourself something before we begin."

Once everyone was settled, Snape related what had happened the previous evening and the role he was expected to play.

"Severus, the mist that came from the dead cat, is it possible that the mice were killed by absorption through the skin rather than through the lungs." Asked Phaelan.

"If this is a Bee-Billywig cross, I would say through the lungs. A Billywig's sting will cause levitation and intoxication. There is a gas formed in the tissues causing a lighter than air condition to exist in a human. Further, there is a feeling of mild inebriation in the victim which happens when the venom reaches the bloodstream and the oxygen levels in the brain are reduced." Snape observed.

"How then does this tie in with a bee sting? Other than a bit discomfort, there's little else experienced by a human." Remus wondered.

"Unless they are allergic." Pointed out Minerva. "Then all kinds of symptoms can happen. A rash, trouble breathing, swelling even death if the person is extremely sensitive."

"Interesting," added Shacklebolt. "As you may remember, the bees that were taken were an African strain. My understanding is that they are more prone to attack and have a more potent sting than the domestic variety; more hardy too if I recall my reading."

"Yes," added Phaelan, "and part of what you describe sounds like a massive histamine reaction, Severus. Now we need to know what is being produced when the toxin is being processed within the body to create such a noxious gas."

"Then I will need to analyze this during my studies for the Dark Lord." Snape concluded. "After all, he does require me to be thorough." He cocked his trademark brow causing Phaelan to quirk a small smile.

"Now to the other matter; the Grangers." Dumbledore sat back.

Ginny was welcomed back to Gryffindor Tower with hugs from her roommates. She smiled self consciously but accepted their welcome. Looking at her dresser she noticed the jewel case was still there. She took a breath and tore her eyes away to get ready for the day. Pulling out her uniform, she made her way to the bathroom to bathe and dress.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the common room when she came down. Looking at them, she wasn't sure of what she should do next.

"Come on Ginny, all the sausages will be gone by the time we get to breakfast." Ron declared but with a smile underlying the words.

She walked forward to meet them only to have her big brother pick her up in a bear hug and spin her round once before putting her back on her feet, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Welcome back little sister. I missed your nagging." He teased.

"I told you Ron I'm not your LITTLE sister any more." She insisted.

"You'll always be my little sister, Ginny. Even when you're old, grey and toothless."

"Thanks Ron, that image makes me feel ever so much better." She rolled her eyes.

Hermione came forward and hugged her thoroughly. "Don't you ever keep secrets from me again. What kind of girlfriend do you take me for? I'm the one you need to keep up to date so I know who to slag off for you."

Ginny hugged her back, "I'm sorry Hermione, I was such a shit this summer with you. I spoiled everything."

"No you didn't, 'you know who' did. I told you just before you left it wasn't just about you. My parents have become targets." Hermione told her as she stepped back.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry." Ginny was genuinely scared for the kind couple and saw the strain in Hermione's face.

"Come on Ron," Hermione grabbed his arm, "Lets get you some sausages." She said as she led him out through the portrait hole.

Ginny turned and found green eyes staring at her intently.

"You should have told me Ginny, I would have understood." Harry said softly.

"Yeah, I know Harry. I just couldn't though. You were going through so much. Mum said you had too big a burden for young shoulders." Ginny looked down unable to hold his gaze knowing how angry she felt about the attention he got.

"Your mum can sod off Ginny. She's always puttering around me like I'm some bloody invalid." He spat angrily.

"I know she thinks she's helping and a couple of years ago I did need that kind of attention. Now, I know what I need to do and I'm prepared to do it. I don't want the attention of a substitute mother."

He reached out and pulled her face up. "I want to know that I might have a chance with a very pretty lady whom I've known for a few years now. That's what will give me the hope that everything will work out."

Ginny smiled at the boy who became a man. "Do I know her?"

Smiling down on his red haired beauty he replied "Intimately". Looking around to see the room was empty he bent and placed a small kiss on her lips. Together arm in arm they left for breakfast and the start of a new relationship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday afternoon found Phaelan and Snape waiting to speak to the three core leaders of the DA. They sat reviewing the training schedule with Lupin and wondered how many more students were interested in becoming a part of the program.

"What do you think Phaelan? Should we slot them in with the existing teams right away or give them some preliminary training over and above the DADA they already have." Asked Lupin.

Phaelan sighed, she hated the idea of admitting younger students than they already had but she had been effectively vetoed by the Headmaster. He felt if the students wanted training it should be available.

"You tell me Remus. You're their teacher. How far away are they in skill level from the DA today?"

"They're not as fast and they haven't developed the instincts the older group have. But they're willing and eager." He replied.

Snape snorted, "Willing and eager to get themselves killed. They're not ready Lupin. We need to work them up to at least a level of ability to cast a decent shield. It takes practice to do it under pressure." He sprawled back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, so we need a shake down period to bring them up to speed. How long?" Phaelan asked.

"Depends, "answered Lupin. "some are stronger than others."

"That's what I thought." Phaelan came to a decision. "We need to break this group into two divisions. A core group of commando trained fighters who have the ability and instincts needed to survive and a support troupe with strong warding and protection abilities." She stood up to pace.

"How soon can we identify the two types from the existing DA?" she asked.

At that moment a knock came to the door. Snape cast a revealing charm to show the expected threesome and Ginny. Unwarding the door, Snape opened it with a wand flick. When they had entered he replaced the wards to prevent unwanted visitors.

"So Granger, you have some new recruits." Began Phaelan. "Who are they and how many?"

"Here's a list Ma'am. We have several sixth years and a few fifth." Hermione passed a list to her.

After perusing it, she passed it to Snape who shook his head before passing it to Lupin.

"Are you satisfied these people can be trusted?" Phaelan inquired.

Potter stood up and approached. "We've spoken to them in general terms and we think they can be trusted. If you look at the list sir, you see many of them have lost family." Harry looked at Snape.

"The loss of a loved one is hardly the basis for enlistment to our cause, Mr. Potter." Severus snapped. "Are these people willing to sacrifice what they must to train and submit to discipline or are they merely seeking revenge?" Snape stood and strode over to the side, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter.

"That's why we're here isn't it?" Asked Ginny. "To get rid of He Who Must Not Be Named and punish the Deatheaters who support him. If that's not revenge what is it?"

"Justice, Weasley;" Answered Phaelan, "the difference between them and us. We do not kill and torture to intimidate innocents; we don't seek to subvert and enslave unwilling victims."

Phaelan stood and faced the young people. "Any group who declares they can unilaterally represent all people while excluding the least of their society are merely criminals. Our 'Cause', if you need a title, is to allow people to live in freedom as they choose, without fear. To embrace diversity and accept people who are different from them."

"You see Ginny, it's easy to point fingers at those who are different. It's a much harder job to make the effort to get to know strangers." Lupin pointed out.

Ron nodded. "So you're saying, we need to put our own feelings aside in order to defeat the common enemy. The individual is less important than the group in what we're trying to build here."

"Mr. Weasley, how uncommonly insightful." Snape quipped, "one might almost think that your relationship with Miss Granger has the fortunate side effect of inflating your brain as well as your ego."

Looking at his most hated teacher, Ron was about to make an angry retort but was restrained by a look from Hermione.

Taking a deep breath, Phaelan decided to step in before tempers heated up.

"Okay, Remus, what do you say? Twice a week before class, Tuesdays and Thursdays and the other mornings they can run with me." She looked at him for agreement.

Nodding Remus took the list and made a copy.

Looking at her young staff, Phaelan told them what she had planned in dividing up the DA and asked for their input by the weekend before dismissing them. Lupin left shortly after.

"Do you have to bate them constantly?" she asked.

"If I didn't, they'd think something was wrong and that would probably scare them more." He retorted as he returned to sit behind his desk.

"So what happens when we win this fight and the need to hide behind your black hearted masquerade isn't needed any more?" Phaelan asked while walking around to his side of the desk to look into his eyes.

"What Masquerade?" he frowned.

"You are incorrigible, Severus Snape." She snapped back.

Reaching out he pulled her on to his lap.

"Would you have me share the person I am while alone with you with another?" he teased.

She smiled. "Would you like me to play the games I play with you alone, with another?"

"Madam, if you even think of such a thing, I shall have to seriously consider that spanking I once threatened you with. Perhaps this Saturday." He was now nibbling on her left ear.

"Hmm, we'll see. After all, you may not be in any shape after Saturday afternoon." She turned to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Pulling back, Severus looked confused. "Saturday afternoon?"

Smiling back at him Phaelan began to sing,

"Come fly with me, lets fly, lets fly away

If you can use some exotic booze  
There's a bar in far Bombay  
Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away."

Looking decidedly discomfited he stared at her and said. "Either we're going to a very cheesy cabaret to see Frank Sinatra's ghost perform or I'm due to climb into that death trap you fly, for a demonstration."

"Right in one my dark wizard, make sure you're booked off." Standing up she straightened her clothes before walking to the door.

Pulling out his wand he removed the wards so that she might leave.

"I hope I get a reward for my courage," he called just as she opened the door.

Looking back she smiled and began to sing once more,

"Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru  
In llama-land there's a one-man band  
And he'll toot his flute for you  
Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue."

Laughing at the look on his face she closed the door behind her. Leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling once more, Severus groaned.

"Dear Gods how do I get my self into these things?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Early Thursday morning, the students were gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast and the usual flock of morning mail arrived with a great fluttering upheaval. Harry who rarely if ever got mail was taken by surprise when a very official looking Tawny Owl perched on the table beside him with an envelope bearing a very official looking seal.

"What's happening Harry?" asked Neville, looking over at the bird who still sat on the table giving Harry a haughty look.

Ron who had been in deep conversation with Hermione hadn't noticed its arrival but when he looked over to his friend, his mouth gaped.

"Bloody hell, Harry, that's an Owl from the Muggle communication administrator's office. What have you done?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know Ron." Harry replied as he stared at the envelope in some trepidation.

"Well. you'd better pay him mate." Suggested Ron.

"What?" asked Harry in confusion.

Rolling his eyes, Ron stated what was for him obvious. "The ministry won't pay for the delivery of Registered Muggle mail direct. There should be a bill in the pouch."

Reaching into a small pouch attached to the bird's leg, Harry pulled out a folded piece of parchment which, when flattened, revealed a bill for delivery.

Harry stood and fumbled in his pockets for money. "It's 6 sickles, I only have a galleon and 4 sickles on me, does anyone have change?" he asked.

His friends fumbled around as well and between Seamus and Hermione, they came up with exact change. After putting the exact change into the pouch he watched as the bird ruffled its feathers and sneezed on his cereal before taking off.

"Ruddy snob." Muttered Ron as he watched Harry open the mail.

Harry read the enclosed letter and felt his breakfast settle like lead in his stomach.

"Oh fuck." He muttered as he leaned his head forward on his hands.

Surprised at his remark, Hermione reached out and took the letter from him and read it while Ron looked over her shoulder.

"Oh shit Harry, you need to speak to Dumbledore and soon." She looked at her friend who was still holding his head.

"Um, Harry, are you going to name names mate?" asked Ron in a tentative voice.

"You and your bloody brothers." Began Harry. "Do you see how much they want?"

"Harry "interrupted Hermione, "Talk to the Headmaster before you do anything. This amount is ridiculous. Those fireworks are meant to work indoors."

"Alright, I'll talk to him but if I see either of those bloody red haired menaces, I swear I'll hex their bits off." Harry rose and strode off in anger.

"Please My Lord, I've done everything you asked. I've created your matrix. Please let my little girls go." Begged the muggle scientist.

Looking at the exhausted man before him, Voldemort began to chuckle at a joke only he knew.

"Let your filthy spawn go? How cruel you are. You wish to condemn them to live the death sentence I have proclaimed for all their kind? Better they should wear the caul of sleep as Charon approaches to carry them away." Walking closer to the warded enclosure his captive was kept in when not working, he looked down at the naked man with loathing.

"Perhaps you would prefer I let them live to become whores for my faithful. There are those among them who prefer veal to beef." he sneered.

"You perversion of humanity. What manner of creature spawned the likes of you?" spat the captive scientist, all pretence of humility gone.

Again Voldemort laughed mirthlessly at the irony contained in the question.

"I? I was born from the womb of the same type of harlot who spread her legs for you. Now, I will remove their filth of contamination from the true citizens of this world and we will rule as the Creator of all had intended. Bow to a God Muggle, bow to the master of your kind's future. Crucio!" he tortured the man for but a moment and was rewarded by his screams of agony.

"Dear oh dear Harry, what have you done?" asked Dumbledore looking over his spectacles to the worried young man in his office.

"Sir, I didn't do anything. Fred and George brought the fireworks and I told them not to set them off. I didn't know they had left them behind." Harry tried to explain.

"I don't think that makes much difference right now." The old man observed. "We need to get you a solicitor to deal with the Muggle courts."

At that moment Shacklebolt entered the office.

"Hello Harry, what have you been up to then?" the dark man asked.

"Morning Professor. It seems I need a legal advisor because my Uncle and Aunt are suing me for damages caused by my property."

"Property?" he asked.

"Fireworks." Harry replied.

Taking the paper from Dumbledore, Shacklebolt read the suit against the young man. Looking up, he did a quick calculation in his head.

"A Hundred thousand pounds Harry, that's around twenty five thousand galleons. Did you blow up half their house or something?" Shacklebolt sat back to regard Harry who looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"They were Wizarding fireworks sir. They shouldn't have caused much damage at all. They are meant to go off inside." Harry defended again.

"Weasley's stuff I suppose." Mused the Auror.

"Kingsley," began the Headmaster, "can you check in to the allegations contained in the law suit. I believe the Dursleys may feel they are owed more than what they are entitled to. I have the notion they may need a reminder of the stipend they were paid for Harry from the trust fund."

"A trust fund sir?" asked Harry.

"Your family were given a monthly allowance for your care Harry. That was stopped on September first of this year. They may be looking for a way to compensate for the loss of income." The old man informed the young man before him.

"Those bastards. They told me they were putting up with me in sufferance, making a sacrifice." Harry snarled. "Can we fight this sir? What do I need to do?"

"I have a solicitor for school business, I'm sure he has a contact to help us. I'll let you know Harry. Now off to class." He dismissed Harry with a friendly wave.

"Kingsley, have someone get inside the house. See what's going on." Suggested the old man.

"Leave it to me." The Auror smirked before leaving to start his morning class.

Friday lunch time was different in the Great Hall. Most of the students had removed their outer robes and the usually drab grey and black of a room full of uniforms was replaced by the rainbow of colour represented in the casual wear of the students. The change in dress had caused an increase in volume of conversation. Supporters of various professional Quidditch teams we proudly displaying their loyalty while decrying the skills of the opposing teams.

Severus looked over the body of students as he forked in mouthfuls of macaroni and cheese. He didn't even like macaroni and cheese and had tried, unsuccessfully, to camouflage the taste with pepper. He was too miserable to care. Looking over to his own house, he noted they were not immune from the lure of "Dress down days". Even Malfoy had donned designer jeans from Italy and sported the dress silks of the Appleby Arrows, no fleece garments for his family. The pale blue and silver accented his eyes and hair colouring. More than a few females took notice.

Phaelan had arrived late and sat down, breathless, next to Severus for her meal.

"Nearly everyone participated. Even some teachers." She commented as she looked at Snape in his usual voluminous robes.

"Most gratifying I'm sure." He drawled.

Looking down to the opposite end of the head table, Phaelan saw Madam Hooch resplendent in her Chudley Cannons orange sweater. The brilliant orange made her already unusual eyes even brighter.

"So did you speak to Dumbledore to confirm your Saturday off?" asked Phaelan as she too began to down the casserole.

"It has not yet been confirmed." He replied avoiding her gaze.

"Severus Snape, are you trying to back out of this? I've already spent good money to get you in, don't try and weasel out of the deal." She warned.

"You had to pay?" he asked in surprise.

"Unlike a broom, F14's need fuel and it doesn't come cheap. Oh Headmaster." Phaelan called as Dumbledore passed on his way out.

"Yes, Miss McKenzie?" the old man approached her.

"I was wondering if you had reached a decision on Severus accompanying me this Saturday when I put in my flight time. He is booked for a demo flight with me." Phaelan waited for his response.

"Ah, I hadn't heard. You should have said boy, you never ask for personal days." The old man patted his shoulder. "Of course, of course, not a problem. We shall look after your babes while you are gone Severus, not to worry. Go and have your fun."

"Thank you very much, Headmaster." Snape managed to bite out as the old man turned away with a chuckle.

"Well, aren't you a peach you great big chicken. Don't you trust me?" Phaelan was annoyed even though she could understand his reticence a little.

"Phaelan, you know I would protect you with my life. There is nothing I would not gift you with if it would make you happy."

"You just don't trust me with your life. I rode your broom. That was not easy Severus." Phaelan was playing with the food on her plate.

How to explain his true fear to her. Taking a deep breath he tried. "Phaelan, on the day you fell from the tower, do you recall what happened when I pulled my wand?"

"Yes you sent a curse my way." She snapped.

"No, I didn't utter any spell or hex. The energy expended was sympathetic magic. It was an immature reaction to my anger." He looked at her but she still appeared confused.

"Most of these students would have exhibited this primal magic long before they came here. Some times Muggles call it Poltergeist activity. It's really just the channelling ability our body has reacting to stress." He explained.

"But you're no immature wizard Severus. You control your magic. You among everyone I have met are the most self disciplined and controlled person I have ever known." She argued.

He sighed in resignation. "I once thought so Phaelan, but when it comes to you, all the discipline and control I possess comes to naught. You incite emotions and feelings I had once though gone from my life. I'm quite undone by you madam." He cast his usual gaze about the Great Hall now starting to empty.

"I'll explain everything to you ahead of time, any questions or concerns. Please come, I promise you will enjoy it."

"On one condition." He looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

Looking back at him with suspicion, she asked "What?"

Looking around to ensure he would not be heard, he fixed her with his dark eyes. "I need your comforting touch to ease my nerves overnight."

Phaelan smiled back at him," You can't just ask anything straight out." She stood and as she passed behind him she leaned to speak into his ear. 'I hadn't planned to sleep in my bed tonight. If you check your room, you'll see Polly has delivered my things."

Through the entire conversation, Snape had not registered any emotion on his face. He now allowed his brow to rise and watched her snugly jean clad backside walk away. 'She must be a Slytherin under her Muggle exterior,' he thought to himself before rising to return to classes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After the time for curfew had passed, Snape made his usual rounds of the hiding places favoured by hormone ridden teens. As he was about to make his way back to his dungeon domain, her met Phaelan heading in the same direction.

"Good evening Professor, "she greeted.

"Professor McKenzie." He acknowledged.

"I was about to return this book to you and I wondered if perhaps you had a more advanced edition."

"Perhaps, would you care to accompany me?" her replied extending his arm for her to take as they made their way to his rooms.

As they entered, Phaelan threw away any pretence of propriety and pounced on him wrapping her arms and legs around him as she kissed him. He carried her to his bed and fell on it trapping her beneath him.

"Too many clothes." he decided and pulled his wand to remove the offending articles.

"I loose more clothes that way." Murmured Phaelan, kissing down the length of his neck pausing only to plant occasional small bites.

"I'll return them when I'm finished with you." He replied into the space between her breasts as he was kissing his way between the two delicious peaks.

A/N – the song Phaelan sang – Come fly with me by Frank Sinatra

Charon – Roman Mythology – the god who transported the dead.


	25. Chapter 18

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

After leaving the Room of Requirement, the students along with Hermione, Harry and Ron entered Gryffindor through the passage behind the Fat Lady. Seeing the overstuffed chairs were free, they quickly took up their usual places beside the fire.

"What do you make of what Dumbledore said Harry?" asked Ron.

Frowning, Harry said nothing for a time. "I think we are in for long hard year. Now I know why I got to have summer at the house without the Dursleys. He knew what we were coming back to before we went on Summer Holidays."

"I think you're right Harry," agreed Hermione. "He has taken really big steps to protect my parents. I worry about them constantly. I just wonder about the other Muggleborn students. How much danger are their parents in?"

"You know, I haven't felt anything from Voldemort since last term. It's almost as if he's gathering strength to make a final attack. I'm not sure if that makes me happy or frightened. Happy because he's out of my head or frightened because if he comes back, I won't be able to withstand him." Harry stared at the fire wishing he could see Sirius in the flames one more time.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A dark figure strode through the night to Riddle Mansion. The wards surrounding the house were strong and prevented apparition on the grounds of the old Manor. As the man approached the door he raised his snake head cane and knocked the door which opened instantly.

"Master said you were here. Do come in Lucius." Peter Pettigrew gestured for Malfoy to pass through. "Best to keep your cloak on. Master prefers it cool. Nagini has taken up residence in the Glass conservatory as it is so much warmer." Turning, Peter led the way to his Master.

In his typical hunched stance, Pettigrew looked as if he was perpetually cringing. Being at Voldemort's beck and call made one cautious. Peter was ever aware of his master's temper. The rewards one might receive from the Dark Lord were great but the price exhorted was high.

"Master, he is come." Announced Peter as he entered a dark chamber lit only by a fire.

"Leave us, Pettigrew. A conversation between Men could not possibly interest you. Make tea and bring it presently with my potion. Make the tea properly not with magic." Voldemort waved his servant away.

"Lucius, my loyal supporter approach." Voldemort beckoned Malfoy forward.

Falling to one knee, Lucius kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. "Master, I come to serve." He said in his most obsequious tone.

"And you serve me well, Lucius. Please sit." Voldemort indicated the chair closer to the fire.

"The research into our new weapon is going well. The Muggle scientist has produced some promising results after a little encouragement." Laughed the grotesque man creature.

"Surely the lives of his children are enough to cause him to hasten to your needs my lord." Began Malfoy. "Why would the fool risk non-compliance with your wishes?"

Rubbing a skeletal finger over his chin, Voldemort looked at Malfoy, "Apparently he has a conscience and something he called Professional Ethics. He said something about a Moral Imperative about creating a weapon through genetic re-engineering. Stuff and nonsense of Muggles." He spat.

Malfoy nodded in agreement with his Master. "They are a strange lot. I for one cannot understand them. But then my Lord, they are merely domesticated cattle for your use. We shall control them soon enough."

"Indeed, Lucius and now to the point." Voldemort sat forward in his chair to pierce Malfoy with his stare. "The Muggle says he needs more sophisticated equipment. I understand it can be readily bought from a neutral party. However, our coffers are low and we require an infusion of cash. You above all understand our righteous crusade and so I have chosen you to be the honoured patron to have his name upon this donation."

His mouth suddenly going dry, Malfoy stared at the fire. "My lord, you are most generous in honouring me so. How much is required for our cause?"

"A mere 10,000 Galleons should suffice.'" Answered the Master.

Malfoy's breathing was becoming fast, his heart beat a tattoo upon his chest. "My lord I fear I have not the liquid assets at the present time."

"Then liquidate what you must Lucius and get me the cash." Voldemort's tone brooked no argument.

"As you command my lord." Lucius replied automatically.

At that moment, Peter entered the room. "Ah, tea at last and some sandwiches. Well done Peter. Do you prefer cucumber or meat paste Lucius?" offered Voldemort.

Warm…..Snugly warm and soft. Phaelan floated halfway between sleep and wakefulness totally relaxed, quite prepared to stay this way all day. She must have fallen asleep again, for when she became conscious again it had cooled significantly. Cracking open one eye, Phaelan looked for her magic window and daylight. It was gone? What? She sat up suddenly and looked around.

'About time." Severus smirked as he leaned nonchalantly against a door frame to the left of the bed buttoning his shirt cuffs.

"Okay, um, why am I here?" asked Phaelan positive she hadn't been drunk last night.

"Remember the potion?" coaxed Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, why am I here and not in my own bed?" Phaelan asked again.

"This was closer." Snape replied as he sat on the bed beside her and smiled. "My reward for doing a good deed."

Phaelan picked up a pillow and hit him with it. Throwing the pillow aside, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed as he straddled her legs hidden under the blankets.

"Welcome to my parlour Madam Fly." He teased looking down at her. Phaelan looked like the first day he had seen her. Sparkling eyes and creamy skin begging to be tasted.

"Bully! You're just lucky I can't move my legs." Phaelan retorted.

"Well, as much as I have an idea of where I'd like to see those legs moved to, it's time to get up. Another day another dollar as you Americans say." Leaning down he planted a quick kiss on her lips before getting off the bed.

"What time is it?" Phaelan asked.

"Just gone Eight. Floo back to your rooms and I'll have Polly bring you breakfast there. I'll go to the Great Hall."

"Yeah, if we're both missing, Minerva and Hooch'll be passing innuendo around like a platter of toast." She walked over to him, reached up pulling his face to hers and kissed him soundly. "Thank you for looking out for my health." Another kiss, 'Thank you for letting me sleep with you." And another, "Thank you for caring."

Snape was having trouble breathing and couldn't speak. Phaelan just looked down at his fly and smiled, "Caught in your own trap Mr. Spider."

Growling, Snape turned her around by the shoulders and pushed her out to the living room. With a sharp smack to her backside that made her scream, he pointed to the fireplace and ordered "GO!"

Smiling, Phaelan grabbed some floo powder, "Nice web!" and laughed as she passed to her own rooms.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The students and teachers were well into breakfast in the Great Hall when the owls entered bringing mail. As the owls floated over the tables, Draco noticed his family owl approach. Catching the envelope he saw his father's seal. Putting the letter away until he could read it privately, Draco quickly finished his meal and left. At the head table, Snape had noticed the owl and watched Draco leave. Rising from the table, Snape left through the side door and unseen, followed Draco. Draco had gone outside in the morning sunshine and walked to the Rose Garden to open the letter. Sitting in a bower, he didn't see the dark figure approach.

As Severus watched, Draco's face filled with emotions; surprise, disappointment then anger.

Standing, Draco began to pace. "You fucking bastard! You stupid fucking bastard! Why? Why did you ever throw your lot in with that walking corpse. It's not fair. It was to be mine. It's not fair." Sitting again, Draco wept as he hadn't since he was a young child. Heaving sobs of sadness and anger.

"What has he done Draco?" Asked Severus quietly.

Looking up in surprise, Draco tried to stifle his tears. "It's nothing Professor, I'm sorry. I'll get back to the castle."

"Let me see the letter, Draco." Requested Snape, holding his hand out waiting.

After a short wait, Draco handed the letter over.

"My beloved Son,

I hope my missive finds you well and that you are enjoying your hard earned position as Head Boy. Your mother is in good spirits and sends her love

I was summoned to a meeting with our Lord yesterday evening and am pleased to say his plans for our cause are progressing successfully.

In his usual munificence, our Lord has offered me the honour of sponsoring the ongoing project. As my duty requires that I must put forth a full effort in ensuring the victory for our side, I find it necessary to provide a monetary donation which currently exceeds my available credit.

To this end I have put the Manse in Cornwall on the market. I have been advised that current trends are such that a quick sale should be expected. There are a number of faithful coming from the Continent and they are looking for appropriate accommodation according to their station.

I know I have your continued support, my son. On the day of our final victory we shall reap the rich rewards of our sacrifices made in His name today.

Write your mother soon; she so treasures your correspondence.

Your Loving Father

L."

"Why Professor? Why do you do it? Why do you bow down to this… this…. thing?"

"Caution Draco, if certain ears hear what you are saying, it could bode ill for you." Warned Snape.

"I don't care any more. The villa in Italy, the apartment in Paris and now the Manse. It was to be mine when I left here Professor. Mine do you understand," Draco felt the tears spill again.

"Your father believes in the cause, Draco. You were raised in that doctrine. Do you now question it?" asked Severus.

"You're going to run and tell him aren't you?" said Draco, defeated.

"I rarely tell your father anything about this school, Draco. Neither he nor the Dark Lord." Offered Snape.

"But you spy for Vo.. the Dark lord." Draco was confused.

"Really? What you don't know about me could fill volumes my boy. What do you want Draco? Do you want to take the mark? Do you choose to serve?" asked Snape

"I have no choice." He replied in a defeated voice.

"There are always choices, Draco. You need to know your own mind. You are not your father." Said Snape cautiously trying to impart some wisdom he had learned the hard way.

'I don't know professor. I don't know anything anymore."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Okay then, everyone pass the magazines and newspapers forward and hand in the assignments." Instructed Phaelan at the start of her afternoon class with the upper sixth.

"Now, as I said yesterday, we are going to take a look at a broad spectrum of Muggle life and how it compares to the Magical world. Who can tell me what form of government is in the United Kingdom today?" She waited as hands were raised.

"Mr. Finnegan." She called.

"A Monarchy Professor. " was his reply.

"Half right Mr Finnegan. Anyone else?" Phaelan looked over the faces before her. "Mr. Finch-Fletchly?"

"A Constitutional Monarchy." The Hufflepuff answered.

"Correct and why is that significant Justin?" Phaelan asked him to continue.

"There can be two kinds of a Monarchy – Absolute and Constitutional. An Absolute Monarch rules absolutely with out any checks on his or her power. The people in that situation have no say in how their country is run. In a Constitutional Monarchy, the people elect a government to enact the laws and administer the country; the Monarch is the Head of state only."

"Excellent, 5 points to Hufflepuff." Phaelan awarded her first points.

"Now, the Ministry of Magic is a branch of the government of the UK and is the titular head of all the witches and wizards in this country. As it operates as a separate entity from the Parliament, it constitutes a mini-government. How is it administered? Miss Parkinson" Phaelan indicated the Slytherin girl.

"The Minister of Magic is elected by popular vote and he oversees the ministry and appoints the heads of each of the departments as necessary." She answered.

"Thank you. Is this an example of Authoritarian or Representative government? Mr. Crabbe," Phaelan called a little more loudly. "Perhaps your musing behind your eyelids has revealed the answer?" the annoyed teacher asked.

"I don't understand Professor." Crabbe replied with a confused frown on his face.

"You're not awake Crabbe never mind aware. Alright, get together in groups of three and using the texts available, do a comparative study of the British Parliament and the Ministry of Magic, chose a speaker and be prepared to present your research in thirty minutes. "at the groans of her students, she added. "This could be homework people." She warned. "I also want your groups consensus on which of the two administrations is better. Move."

As the noise in the room rose while the chairs moved and books were retrieved, Draco approached his Muggle teacher.

"Professor, may I have a word?" he opened.

"Mr Malfoy, you have a question?" asked Phaelan with raised eyebrows.

"No Professor, at least n'not about the assignment." Draco gave an uncharacteristic stammer.

"Well?" asked Phaelan wondering what was happening.

"I wanted to apologize for my comments in the first class. They were uncalled for and rude on my part. I jumped to conclusions and made unjustified assumptions." Draco offered his apology in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I see. Why are you doing this Malfoy? Trying to get out of detention?" asked Phaelan suspicious of his motives.

Draco shook his head, "No Professor. I spoke to Professor Snape and he clarified some things for me."

"I see. Alright, we'll start from today on a clean slate then." Phaelan looked past him to see Crabbe and Goyle mouthing words silently while attempting to read. "You'd better join your friends before they hurt themselves trying to read big words."

Looking over his shoulder at the pair he had been lumbered with since infancy. "It's not their fault. Their parents didn't have money for tutors all the time nor the time to teach their kids themselves." He looked back at Phaelan. "They had other priorities."

Looking at the young man before her, she noticed a sadness she hadn't seen before. Phaelan nodded her dismissal and turned to marking the homework turned in, afraid of what she might find.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Professor McKenzie, a word please?" called Dumbledore.

Phaelan stopped and turned in the busy hallway causing a mini-traffic jam of bustling students. Making her way back, she met the Headmaster in a side alcove out of the thoroughfare.

"I believe you have a spare period tomorrow morning, Phaelan and I was wondering if you might join me in my office." Requested Dumbledore with his ever present twinkle.

Phaelan frowned in confusion, "Of course Headmaster. Is there a problem?" she asked.

Looking to one side Dumbeldore shook his head. "I have no problem with your classes so far. Your students appear to be finding the challenge a refreshing change. I've heard some interesting and positive comments thus far for the most part." Looking back at her over his signature spectacles, "Alas, it is not I who wish to meet with you. Minister Fudge has asked for a conference."

"Oh, well then. Is there something I should do, something I need to prepare Headmaster?" Phaelan asked, concerned that her reaction to the exam had caused grief for the old man.

"No, no my dear, I should think being your effervescent self should scare…I mean suffice." Covering his slip.

"Yeah, I get it. I should shut up and take it, right?" quipped Phaelan.

"That would be an excellent idea if it were at all possible." He replied as he looked at her once more. "However, I think it hardly likely unless you are suddenly struck mute overnight." He nodded once and left her thinking.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Dinner was coming to a close in the Great Hall. Phaelan had risen and spoken to Minerva who banged her goblet for attention.

"Attention everyone. Your attention please." The Professor called. As the hall quieted, Minerva took her wand and cast a Sonorus charm on Phaelan.

Standing at the podium, Phaelan began to speak. "Thank you Professor McGonagall. I have two announcements to make tonight, with the kind permission of Headmaster Dumbledore." She indicated the old man with a nod.

"First, I met with a large number of students the other evening who expressed an interest in becoming more aware of physical fitness. Since I have some interest in this myself, I have offered to sponsor an early morning running session. Weather permitting, we will use the Quidditch pitch, other wise, Madam Hooch has shown me a route that can be run through the castle safely. I expect to see everyone I met with previously tomorrow morning before breakfast at the front doors. Other interested parties may of course join in." She paused as the students began to talk among themselves causing Minerva to tap her glass again.

"Now on another vane, I had the ehm pleasure of being appointed chair of the fund raising committee for Hogwarts this year. It was decided that the funding formula used at the school required some reformation and we have concluded it would be beneficial to include the students in activities which, while being fun, will garner rewards for Hogwarts and the students both." This attracted attention at large.

"The first activity I will announce will begin this month and will be repeated on the last Friday of each month of the school year. For a small donation of One Sickle per month, a student may purchase a casual clothing day on the last Friday of the month. That is to say any student in any year may wear non-uniform attire under their overrobes on that day if they have the badge indicating their donation."

Looking around Phaelan noted muttered approval. "I hope to announce some interesting activities such as a Silent Auction, an alumni Quidditch match and a Fashion show where our senior students will be the models very shortly. Details are still being worked out." Now the buzz was even louder.

"If anyone has any other suggestions, please approach me, I will be happy to listen. Thank you."

As she stepped away from the podium the students broke into applause. Snape looked at her with a scowl.

"What?" asked Phaelan.

"And here I thought I could point to someone else and say 'The dunderheads hate her more than me.' Quite spoiled my dinner." He quipped.

"OH piss off." She replied trying not to laugh.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Phaelan walked to the Headmaster's office with more than a little trepidation. Taking a deep breath she uttered the password. "Almond Joy" When did the headmaster ever get an American candy bar? As the gargoyle moved aside, Phaelan took another steadying breath and made her way upstairs.

"Ah, here she is, Phaelan come along in child." Dumbledore stood as Phaelan entered and took her hand before looking into her eyes. Phaelan tried to look as guileless as she could. It took effort. Taking in her surroundings, she saw to her relief both Snape and McGonagall were present.

"Minister, may I present, Phaelan McKenzie, our new Professor of Muggle Studies. Phaelan this is Cornelius Fudge, our Minister of Magic."

"How do you do sir." Began Phaelan courteously as she looked over the average sized man with a spreading girth; Bureaucrat all the way from his wingtips to his pinstripes.

"Miss McKenzie, what a refreshing surprise to find such a fair young face at Hogwarts." Fudge began enthusiastically, "I'm not used to dealing with such youth being given such great responsibility."

"I see, Minister. If I may sir, why did you ask to see me?" Phaelan inquired.

"Yes, right to the point eh. Impetuousness of the young eh Headmaster?" Smiling at his own humour when no one else did. "Well young lady, I had the privilege of reviewing your Licensing exam shortly after it was completed." He looked at her expecting a reaction which was not forthcoming.

Trying another tack, "You had some interesting if ill thought out ideas of my text book. My book, you should know, was written after decades of observation of Muggle culture. It was well received by scholars when it was published."

Sitting back in his chair with a smug look, Fudge continued. "I realize that as a Muggle you have a very biased and one-sided understanding of how we look at things as Wizards. You have been immersed in your world and could not possibly see things as an objective observer as I have managed to."

Phaelan swallowed her first comment which threatened to reappear with her breakfast.

"Minister, if I may, how did you come to the conclusion that Disneyworld was a religious retreat?" Phaelan asked innocently enough.

"It's obvious my dear. All over the world, swarms of people make a pilgrimage to the different sites twice a year, summer and winter. A magnificent parade is held every day where the Icons are displayed and venerated." Fudge explained as though she was a child. "Really I think it may be an extension of Christianity, they celebrate the same holidays and churches have their processions of the cross and their own holy idols. It's really quite obvious to the serious researcher."

Phaelan was quite dumbfounded. This guy was for real. He actually believed the tripe he had written.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Phaelan began in a quiet voice.

"Minister, I'm fascinated know how your research was conducted? Did you immerse yourself in the Muggle world and live as a Muggle? Did you conduct interviews with Muggleborns? I'm truly curious as to the source of your …..data? Phaelan asked still able to control her tone.

The Minister shook his head in a condescending manner, "A truly Muggle grasp of how to conduct a scientific study. What say you Snape? You're a man used to research?"

Snape, surprised at being recognized as worthy of comment from the Minister cocked an eyebrow and deciding evasion was the best course of action replied, "I have observed Miss McKenzie to have a most unique way of studying, Minister. I found it refreshing and entertaining. Her observations were not what a Wizard might have seen as valid in fact anyone but a Muggle would have disregarded the results."

"There, you see my child." Chuckled Fudge, "Snape here is a known researcher in his field of potions and even he says you are flawed in how you look at things."

Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape looked at Phaelan's face and recognized the same visage that appeared before the outburst during her interview.

"You narrow minded, blind, little bureaucrat. What you know about Muggles and their culture could fit in an elves thimble. You have no clue about anything you have written do you?" Phaelan started quietly and the others knew it had just begun.

"You didn't sully yourself by associating with Muggles in their native habitat, oh no. You just listened to the bigoted ranting of the pure blooded sycophants who line your coffers. As long as your so called teachings appease their phobic fear of a world they don't know anything about, you are the man of the hour." Phaelan's voice was becoming louder. Quietly, Snape stood behind her in case she would do something foolish.

"Tell me minister, how much funding was diverted into your study of Muggles that might have been used for education? Why is it your Wizarding world can't offer basic literacy and numeracy to the children? Why do I have to teach remedial writing to my students so that they can create a basic essay?" Phaelan was now yelling.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner madam. I have earned my place in my society honourably. My world values tradition and morality above all else." Fudge yelled back. "I am given to understand you served in the Navy in your country. What kind of society allows their women to interact with men in such an unseemly manner?" he continued.

"I beg your pardon, Mr Fudge, exactly what do you mean?" asked Phaelan through gritted teeth.

"Well, it's quite obvious that women in such a situation would clearly need to use their wiles to gain favour and promotion." Fudge laughed deprecatingly "How else would someone like you rise to any kind of position of authority."

Phaelan took a step towards him with thoughts of smacking the smile off his face only to feel Snape's arm around her waist.

"You filthy minded bastard. You are not worth the sweat off my ass in trying to show you how stupid you are. Just what have you used that grey stuff taking up space in your skull for all these years besides holding your ears apart?" Phaelan was almost in tears with her anger.

Crimson faced, Fudge was speechless for a moment but finally croaked out, "Well I never…"

Phaelan had one final word "You never, Minister? Well I hardly find that surprising; who'd want to fuck a little prick like you." At this, Phaelan broke away from Snape and barged out of the office.

Dumbledore was standing in the silence that suddenly filled the room. Snape stood where he was and looked at the door Phaelan had just left through, wondering how to assassinate the politician anonymously. With a glare at Fudge, Severus left to follow Phaelan leaving Fudge to Minerva and Albus.

The Elder professor and the Headmaster who had known Cornelius Fudge before he had become minister, glared at him. Fudge realized he may have gone too far.

"I think you had better give thought to what you have said today Cornelius. You have insulted a member of my staff and demeaned her character in a manner most foul. I would assume your gentile manners will allow you to apologize." Dumbledore's eyes held no twinkle.

"I believe I was an injured party, Albus, should I not be worthy of an apology?"

"Perhaps Cornelius Fudge, if what Phaelan said were untrue you may be worthy. I think we all know better; who stand in this room." Offered Minerva through eyes like slits.

"Yes well, I will be going. I hope the ministry exams will prove you out but I doubt it. Good day." With that he donned his hat and strode out.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Climbing to the tower he knew she favoured, Snape found Phaelan sitting looking over the loch, silent tears on her face.

"Forgive me, Phaelan. I have failed you." Severus murmured as he sat beside her.

Taking a moment for what he had said to sink in, Phaelan turned to look at him. "You apologized to me. You've never done that before. Why?"

"I promised to protect you yet; I could not safely challenge him for fear of putting everything in jeopardy for us and the order." Snape could not look at her.

Phaelan looked at her wizard and stretched out her hand to his face.

"You would fight for my honour?" she asked in awe.

"I would die for you, Phaelan." Severus looked at her eyes before pulling her into his arms.

Phaelan returned his embrace wondering at his declaration.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A lead had come in. Shacklebolt had heard of a massive shipment being port keyed to a deserted farm in the Lake district. He had managed to get the co-ordinates for the destination point and brought them to Hogwarts.

"Do you know of who may have owned this property Severus? Asked Dumbledore.

"I recall Evan Rosier having property in that area. It is possible it was left to the Dark Lord." Snape offered thoughtfully. "A deserted farm with all it's outbuildings would be ideal for hidden research." He suggested.

"What might have been transported there though? What would they need?" Wondered the Auror aloud.

Phaelan who had been listening in realized the wizards had no concept of the technology required for genetic engineering in the Muggle world.

"It is possible that scientist they are holding hostage requires some very sophisticated equipment to continue his research. What I can't figure out is how they plan to power it. That stuff sucks a lot of juice." Phaelan averred.

"Perhaps you should conduct a surveillance, Severus? See what they have brought in." suggested the Headmaster.

"A good suggestion sir but I don't know what I'm looking for." Replied Snape.

Looking at his young teacher, Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow in silent question.

Phaelan noticed and knew the reaction her answer would bring from the other men.

"Well, it's not my area of specialty but I have a basic idea of what I would be looking at especially if the packing crates were still around. I'll go with you." Phaelan offered.

"Absolutely Not!" yelled Severus at the same time Shacklebolt yelled." That's not possible!"

"That is quite enough of your outmoded chivalry gentlemen. "Began Phaelan as she rose to her feet. "As flattered my feminine side is my guerrilla side is quite insulted Severus." She continued as she emphasized his name. "You at least should understand."

Snape looked at her once more and turned his back; Shacklebolt looked at the Headmaster confused.'

"Well how do we get there? What is the terrain like? Where is the moon tonight and what is the forecast? A full briefing gentlemen lets go." She clapped her hands.

Dumbledore chuckled as he went to conjure a map and create a portkey. Shacklebolt shook his head still confused but followed the old man. Phaelan walked to Severus and touched his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her, his face without expression as it was when he first met her. Phaelan now understood this was how he dealt with his deepest feelings. He made them go away, tamped down in his soul to feel later. She understood because this was how she dealt with her emotions too. They were a kind she and he, understanding each other; both misunderstood.

Severus nodded at her and they joined the two men at the map.

Later, before the moon had risen, two dark figures moved past the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. Leaving the heaving structure, they apparated to a remote location in the Lake District. As soon as they arrived they ducked into the bracken growing thick along a path.

"Lumos." Muttered Snape to cast light over the map they had brought.

Crouching together, Phaelan and Severus looked at the stars to get their bearings. Concentrated Magic tended to skew compass readings.

Phaelan pointed, "North." She whispered as Snape nodded.

"This way." Severus led them through a copse that ended at a field left long in fallow. Crouching once more they used a telescope that lit up the darkness like night vision goggles to look at the dilapidated farm.

"There's someone in the house and the large barn appears to have been patched up." Observed Snape.

"Well, we've got to get closer and inside the barn if we can." Observed Phaelan. Looking around the environs of the farm. "Look, over there." She pointed. There was a small power distribution station situated beside some high tension power lines. "If they can tap into the station they'll have all the power they want."

"Come on." Said Snape understanding that what she had said had great impact on the importance of their trip but not the implications. He led the way to the farm, suddenly reeling back as he hit an invisible barrier.

"What is it Severus? Phaelan asked worried at his reaction.

"Wards, incredibly strong." He replied as he pulled his wand testing the type and strength used.

As they walked the perimeter, he probed and measured the strength of the wards raised. As they approached the electrical lines the wards diminished greatly and in one small section disappeared entirely.

"Here." Snape held his wand over a section big enough for them to pass through,

They quickly ran to the barn and entered. Looking around Phaelan found boxed labelled Incubator, Microscope, Chromatography, Spectroscope, Compaq and modum.

"Do you know what this stuff is Phaelan?" Asked Snape now wishing he had forgone the fine arts studies in favour of hard Muggle science.

"Yeah, some. I'll need to ask some questions online when we get back." She replied.

Opening a door at the back of the barn, Phaelan enter what looked to be a laboratory geared to Biology with containers for specimens and refrigeration equipment installed. As she entered she heard a noise behind her in the barn. She stilled to listen

"So, how the mighty hath fallen, eh Snape. Accio wand."

Snape's wand flew into the hand of the unknown Wizard. Turning, Snape saw the man who had discovered them.

"Ewan, you have taken your dear departed brother's place in Our Lords plan." Came Snape's voice.''

Thinking on her feet, Phaelan kept out of sight in the lab and pulled out the knives she had secreted about herself. Ducking down she headed back into the barn.

"We've been suspicious about you for years Snape, you know. You always manage to have some information but not enough to ensure victory for our Lord. We always manage not to succeed when you give intelligence on the cursed Order. What were you thinking coming here?" Wondered Ewan Rosier. "A lot of us thought you had come under the thumb of that do-gooder Fumbledore but our Lord always gave you an out. What will he say now?"

Looking at the man who had discovered them, Snape wondered where Phaelan was. He only hoped she was using her skills to protect herself and get out of here.

"What do you think the Dark Lord will do when he finds out someone has breached these wards Rosier? Taunted Snape. " How do you know he didn't send me to test you?"

At Snape's comment the other man paled significantly. "Our Lord knows my allegiance. He would not question it but you…if I were to bring your body back it would prove that I placed his glory above all. Yes that's it. You die Snape and I… I become part of the inner circle."

Rosier stood before Snape, his wand extended, exalted by his own logic and future imagined.

Laughing Rosier taunted the man before him, "Die Snape Die. AVADAHHHHHH" The curse became a scream.

Phaelan had managed to manoeuvre herself into a position behind Rosier where he could not see her and watched the conversation. As she realized the tack they were taking she readied herself. When she heard the beginning of the killing curse, she launched herself at the back of the man with her knife leading. As he screamed at her attack, she pulled the blade out and slashed his neck cutting the jugular. Falling to the ground as he fell, Phaelan cradled his head to ensure the light of life left his eyes.

Snape looked down at the scene before him numb with momentary shock, taking stock again, he grabbed Phaelan away from the corpse and cast a curse to remove the body. As he did, Severus felt a change in the wards. At the same time Phaelan could sense a change in the atmosphere.

"Wards keyed to his life force, " observed Snape, in unaccustomed alarm. "Accio wands. Move, quickly" he ordered as he dragged Phaelan behind him to the exit.

As the pair ran they became aware of a buzzing sound.

"Faster Phaelan, they sound like Mexican Doxies." Snape urged.

Dragging her to the lab he quickly found a powder which he liberally coated her in followed by himself. They took off running from the barn, making as much space as they could between them and the building.

As they approached the ward barrier, a swarm of small creatures enveloped them. Snape cast curses against them but until they were beyond the wards the creatures attacked them.

Stepping into her normal position, Phaelan apparated back to Hogwarts with Snape. Without allowing her a moment to recover, Snape grabbed her and dragged her towards a hidden entrance to the castle. As they entered, Phaelan realized they were in the dungeons. After several turns taken at a full run, Severus stood before his portrait door and gave the password. He pulled her in after him and hastened to his bathroom.

"Get in." he ordered as he turned on the multi-head shower full tilt. Pulling out his recovered wand, he pointed it at Phaelan and intoned, "Divestio habili." In shock, Phaelan realized her clothes were gone and she was nude. A second later, Severus was similarly unclothed and beside her in the shower.

"The powder was Doxy poison. We have to get it off before it becomes toxic to us." Snape gave terse instructions and began scrubbing.

Phaelan followed his lead turning to let him scrub her back and in turn scrubbing his. The each washed their hair three times and inspected their bodies for possible bites. At last Severus leaned back on the wall of the shower and relaxed.

"Enough, we should have gotten rid of it all." He decided.

Phaelan leaned back on the opposite wall and regarded the enigma before her. Tall, dark,

slender yet he had power in his physique. Phaelan thought he would be formidable in a hand to hand fight. Still looking, she saw the silver of old scars and pink of more recent injury. Reaching out, Phaelan touched a scar on his shoulder then traced it to his chest. Severus opened his eyes and looked at the woman before him.

Still tracing the scar, Phaelan asked, "Did he cause these?"

Severus understood. "Yes, the Dark Lord enjoys marking his servants." Allowing his gaze to pass over her body, Severus wondered at the woman who stood unabashedly naked before him. She had made no more move to cover herself from his gaze than he from hers.

Seeing a grooved scar on her hip, Severus reached out to touch it. "A war wound?" he asked.

"A bullet graze; I managed to duck in time. Burned like hell for days." She replied.

Stepping towards him in the streaming shower, Phaelan placed a kiss on the scar she had traced. Seeing another on his ribs, she placed another kiss on it. Looking at his body, Phaelan began to kiss every scar she found. Closing his eyes, Severus trembled every time her lips touched him. As she knelt to kiss a scar on his inner thigh, her hair brushed his growing erection causing him to gasp.

"Phaelan. "he called her name in a breathless whisper.

Phaelan looked up at her name. Oh, gods I want her, thought Snape, Snape took her head in both hands and pulled her up into a deep kiss. Tongues touching tasting, lips suckling and owning the others. Hands exploring, smoothing, massaging. No skin too private to touch, no part too secret to explore.

Reaching past Phaelan, Severus turned off the water. Both stood looking into each other's eyes, breathless hunger overtaking all else in their world.

"Please Severus, I need you, want you." Phaelan begged as she trembled in his arms.

"Gods Phaelan you are so beautiful. I want to hear my name on your lips as my body gives you pleasure." Severus claimed her mouth in another deep kiss before calling his wand and quickly casting a drying spell. Lifting her into his arms, Snape looked into her eyes once more and saw the raw desire there; desire for him and no other man. The realization was like a drug in his veins as he took her to his bed.

Gently laying her down on the centre of the bed, Severus joined her, pushing one leg between her knees. Phaelan willingly parted her thighs to let him kneel close to her warm centre. Sitting back on his heels, Severus ran his hands up each of her thighs until he reached the apex. Looking back at Phaelan's face, he saw her lips parted, tongue darting out to moisten them and her breasts rising and falling in breathless want.

"Severus, please I need you, now. Pleasssse." Begged Phaelan, her thighs trembling with want.

As he thrust forward to enter her, he sighed her name and heard her echo with his. Neither moved for a moment; luxuriating in the warmth streaming through them as they looked into each other's eyes. At the same time unseen by either, the pendant Phaelan had received from her grandmother and constantly wore began to glow. It had slid around her neck and was covered by her hair.

Closing her eyes, Phaelan became focussed on the sensations, sounds and scents they created together. Raking her nails over his chest, she heard him moan, Phaelan became even more excited.

An inner warmth spreading outward caused sweat to bead on her skin. Throwing her head back, Phaelan cried "Severus."

Severus thought he saw a flash of light as he finally came but thought nothing of it as he became aware of Phaelan sobbing.

"Phaelan," he whispered as he sought her mouth. "I caused you pain. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

Phaelan wrapped her legs about his waist to hold him within her, not wanting to loose their bonding so soon. She smiled at him through her tears and stroked his face.

"You didn't hurt me, silly man. I've never had a man like you before, never felt what you made me feel. I can't describe it. It was as if something took over my body and gave me pleasure beyond everything I'd ever experienced. Is it because you're a Wizard?"

Kissing her tears away, Severus lay lightly upon her as she would not let go. He looked into the eyes that a short time ago watched the life ebb from another man and wondered at this woman who gave herself to him.

"Phaelan, I'm not inexperienced in any way but I have never felt what I felt tonight with any other woman. I think you're right when you say it felt like something took over. "he smiled at her and kissed her lips. "I hope it comes again sometime."

As they lay together, the pulsing light of the necklace slowly darkened still unnoticed by the lovers. The ancient charm placed upon it had done its work and had once again become dormant. They were joined by their coupling forever. Now only the Other must be found.


	26. Chapter 19

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Mostly a bridging chapter and a hint of lemons.

A long time later, Phaelan and Severus lay looking at the flickering flames of the small fireplace in his bedroom. Phaelan lay in front of Severus who had his head propped up by his bent arm so that he could look down on her face. Idly tracing her arm, Severus thanked whatever deities had brought her into his life.

Leaning forward, he kissed her ear and was rewarded with a smile. It hadn't seemed possible a woman like this could be, yet here she was. So alike yet so different from him; it was a surprise she was even interested in the dour teacher. To be fair, Severus had subtly flirted and hinted at his desire for a relationship almost from her second day in the castle.

"Did you know him?" asked Phaelan in a small voice finally.

"Yes. He was following in his older brother's footsteps." He replied understanding her question.

Phaelan rolled on to her back to look up into Severus face. "He would have killed you. I had no choice."

With a rueful smile, Severus raised a finger to her lips. "I thought I was supposed to be protecting you. I don't know why I should be surprised though. You are inclined to be practical after all."

Phaelan stroked his chest before letting her hands wander further down his body. Severus' breath hitched as her fingers touched his lower belly.

Bending down to nuzzle her neck, Severus turned to whisper, "When we met Lucius in Hogsmeade, you reacted to my hard touch in a manner I didn't expect. Do you prefer it to a gentle touch? " He started to gently bite her neck.

"The line between pain and pleasure is blurry sometimes. I like both but you understand it don't you?" Phaelan wondered as she stroked his hair.

Coming half over her body, he looked at her face. How did she know he wondered?

"Why do you say that Phaelan?" Severus asked in a soft voice.

"It's why you kept returning wasn't it? At first, he broke you in gently, praised you for your willingness to accept his judgment. Then bit by bit the punishment escalates and your body reacts. First the pain and then your body rewards you with an endorphin rush. More pain, bigger rush." She replied before placing a kiss on his lips.

"I sometimes think you know me too well, Phaelan." He replied as he rolled away from her to stand and stretch.

"Funny, I was describing myself, Severus."

Sitting up, Phaelan regarded the dark man across the room. He was conflicted, that much was evident. Sometimes truth hurts but sometimes it could set you free or so went the old adage.

"Severus, come back to bed." Called Phaelan. "There's nothing more we need to do tonight except be together. Let me touch you all night and breathe in your scent. Hold me while I sleep and let me wake with you in the morning."

Severus looked over to the woman sitting cross legged on his bed and shook his head.

"Phaelan, why are you still here? Why aren't you running away in disgust? Any other woman in your position wouldn't want to be the same room with me let alone sleep with me."

Phaelan rose and walked to him. She wrapped her arms about his waist as she had the day she had met the Boggart and held him close. Severus enfolded her in his arms and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"How can I run away from myself Severus? I tried once." Phaelan murmured into his shoulder.

"What happened when you did?" Severus asked.

Tilting her head back, she looked at him with a rueful smile.

"I came to Hogwarts and met you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were sitting in the dorm assigned to the upper sixth girls in Gryffindor. The corner of the room where their two beds were situated looked more like a beauty parlour come fashion boutique than a school dormitory.

"That's it." Declared Lavender, "I can't run any more. Look!" she pointed to a nasty red chafing appearing on the sides of her breasts.

"Me too." Complained Parvati, "And I have an itchy rash all over them. What about you Hermione?"

Looking up from where she had been lying while studying, Hermione looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you have a rash or anything on your boobs from running?" asked Lavender.

"No, just aching muscles." She replied. "Maybe I'm not big enough."

Parvati snorted, "You're the same size we are. You just don't show it off properly in those virgin white cotton unmentionables." Lavender giggled.

Scowling at her room mates, Hermione decided it was time for bed. As she undressed she pointed to herself.

"Note plain white bra with adjustable straps; no lace, no boning, no trying to shove my tits up some guys nose. Also no rash, no chafe and no itch to scratch like some female gorilla Parvati." She sniped as the girl opposite unconsciously abraded her chest through her nightgown.

"Piss off Granger." Parvati snapped back.

"Don't forget, we've got a meeting after breakfast in the morning." Hermione threw over her shoulder as she got into bed and dowsed her candles.

Waking early the next morning, Phaelan felt Severus arm over her waist, his hand resting on her belly. She felt something else nudging her from behind causing her to smile. Turning within his embrace, she faced Severus and lightly kissed his nose. With a small grunt, he twitched his nose in his sleep. Phaelan placed light feathery kisses his mouth to gently waken her lover from the previous night. Groaning and stretching as he woke, Severus was pleased to find the warm presence of his lady in his bed.

"Do you always wake so beautifully in the morning?" he asked as he pulled her towards him to nuzzle her neck.

"Ow." She laughed as his beard scratched her. "No, only when someone made me very happy the night before."

"Thank you for the warning." Mumbled Snape with something more than conversation on his mind. He began to stroke her body while she lay in rapture.

After a slow and gentle session of love, Snape made his way to the bathroom to draw a bath lightly scented with Ti. As he lowered himself in, Phaelan joined him to relax in the fragrant warmth.

"There's a DA meeting this morning. I think it's time to divide the group up." Commented Phaelan.

"Do you seriously believe those children can organize themselves?" he asked.

"They managed pretty well before Dumbledore decided to organize them." She observed.

"And almost got themselves killed."

"You'll never be able to train them properly unless you can get the idea of them being children out of your head."

"Easy for you to say, you've just met them. I've known them since they were eleven. Watched the Potter boy and his clique get into trouble every year. Helped save their precious little arses more than once." He clipped before fixing her with his gaze. "You try and get that out of your mind, madam."

"I wonder if they realize how much you care?" she replied softly with a smile.

With a glare, Snape exclaimed "Bah!" before rising and stepping out of the bath.

After a few moments, Phaelan also got out and dried herself the Muggle way. Looking around, she noticed Severus shirt discarded from the previous day which she promptly donned. Her own clothes had been vanished the night before. Making her way to his living room, she noticed a tray of juice, coffee and pastry had been delivered. Snape, sitting on the sofa, looked up from the newspaper which had also arrived, to see her in his shirt. He smiled as she walked towards him, the shirt tail not quite reaching her knees and the buttons left undone to show her cleavage.

As she made her way to the side board to get breakfast, Phaelan noticed the fireplace turn green just in time to duck behind the sofa.

"Severus, are you up?" Asked Dumbledore's head from the flames.

"Yes Albus, what can I do for you?" he replied.

"Can you meet me in my office in about an hour? Shacklebolt, Moody and Lupin will be here. We need to discuss last night." Requested the old man.

"I had planned on that Headmaster. "He responded.

"Fine then," The headmaster replied as he canted his head to the side and added, "Good Morning Phaelan, please join us as well." in a slightly louder voice before nodding and leaving.

When Phaelan heard him speak her name, she grimaced in embarrassment from behind the sofa. When the old man had left she knelt on the floor to lean on the sofa back and looked at Severus.

"Does he know everything that happens around here?" she asked in a resigned voice.

"It seems so sometimes." Severus replied. "It helps when the ghosts, portraits and elves all belong to you.

At that moment, Polly arrived with a pop bearing an armful of clothes which she set on a chair.

"Polly has brought Miss a selection of clothes to choose from. Miss did not tell Polly you would not be home or Polly would have had something prepared for you this morning Miss. Lucky Dobby stopped by this morning and told me. Now is it a day for shopping or relaxing or perhaps a formal tea. Polly has a new hairstyle for you to try. Now where is the bathroom Polly must…."

"Polly!" yelled Phaelan. "Enough. Are there exercise clothes and jeans in the pile?"

The little elf looked indignant, "No Miss."

"Well fetch my usual Saturday clothes and exercise clothes now." Phaelan ordered.

With a huff the elf disappeared to appear two minutes later with the garments requested.

"Thank you Polly, now take the rest back please."

Muttering about ladies and proper manners the elf picked up her carefully selected wardrobe.

"Does Miss need a brush and hair tie?" Polly asked dully.

'Yes please."

With a snap of the fingers, the elf was gone and in instant later a brush and hair ties appeared in mid air where she once stood. They clattered to the ground.

"You've made your assigned elf very unhappy." Observed Snape with a sneer.

With an answering sneer Phaelan went to the bathroom to dress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phaelan and Snape arrived at Dumbledore's office with Lupin. After the gargoyle opened to the password, the three made their way up to the office to meet the Auror's. As they entered, the old man was pouring tea and passing a plate of biscuits around.

"Just in time for tea; sit down all." Dumbledore indicated the assorted chairs around his circular office.

After declining the tea Phaelan sat back as Snape described the previous evening's events up to and including the death of Rosier though not Phaelan's part in it. Then all eyes were on Phaelan.

"What were you able to discern, Phaelan?" asked the Headmaster.

"Well, as I said, I'm not an expert on life sciences; my specialty was Physics and Engineering. To my untrained eye, it appears that they plan to set up a laboratory to breed something in controlled conditions; at least partly. They also have equipment used to measure qualitative properties of organic compounds." Phaelan looked at the others as she ended.

"Severus, do you understand any of this?" Dumbledore looked at his Potions Master.

With a sigh, Snape looked at the floor in front of the desk. He hated to admit when he did not know everything about a subject.

"A Chromatography is an old method used to analyse liquid chemicals whose properties are organic in nature. We've used it in Potions for generations. Our method involves allowing the solvent to evaporate from media where a sample of the substance has been dripped. Different organic solutions will evaporate at different rates. The media is treated with an indicator chemical which will change colour every time a different compound will reveal itself." Snape was silent for a moment then stood to walk to his customary window.

"A Spectrograph is similar but in our studies, the chemicals are burned and the flame colour observed. How the new instruments work, I do not know." He admitted.

Phaelan at least could help there.

"In the modern instruments, there are sensors which pick up the nuances Severus has spoken of and give measurements either digitally or as a graph. They are exceptionally sensitive."

Shacklebolt, who had been silent until now, took a deep breath. "If the gentleman they have held hostage is a specialist in genetics then the breeding lab would make sense." Looking at the Headmaster he continued. "My concern is what is it that the breeding program will produce that will need to be measured in such a fashion? And if so, who will they need to do it?"

Lupin looked up with the same alarm that crossed everyone's faces.

"You think they might take another scientist and force them to work?" he asked.

Tonks nodded, looking uncharacteristically solemn." Yes, love. It appears old snake breath is not above soiling his hands with Muggle technology to further his aims. We need a plan Kingsley."

Shacklebolt nodded, "Let's get back to the Ministry and run this through the brains back at the office." Turning to look at Snape, he changed the subject slightly.

"It's a pity Rosier's dead Snape, he was probably more useful alive. Probably easier just to knock him off than capture him." He commented snidely.

Phaelan stood, "The man was about to cast an Avada Kedavra, there was no choice. You weren't there so don't presume to judge." Turning to the headmaster, Phaelan made her leave.

"I have a meeting this morning sir, please excuse me." With that she left the office.

Dumbledore looked at the door the young woman left through.

"Severus, I'm sorry that it came down to this. I know you do not take another's life with out cause but to save her life…"Dumbledore faltered at Snape's laugh.

"You bloody old fool. Have you so soon forgotten who you have employed? It was not I old man. I had been disarmed. She stabbed Rosier in the back, then slit his throat and watched him die. She saved my life. I just cleaned up the mess afterwards." Snape passed a look round the stunned people in the room before making a silent exit to follow Phaelan.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Phaelan approached the entrance to the Room of requirement she saw two girls in front of her. Running to catch up she was there when the door to the gym appeared. Entering without announcing herself, she was pleased to see the students working out on the various apparatus. Hermione was surrounded by a few girls as she showed them a Muggle magazine. Frowning, Phaelan was about to interrupt when one of the other girls opened a music box to fill the room with modern fast paced music and Hermione began to lead the girls in aerobics. Holding back a chuckle, Phaelan watched as the young witches tried to catch on to the unfamiliar dance like moves. She approved but looking over at the male half wondered if perhaps they had better not hold Ladies only sessions for this exercise.

Severus entered the room shortly after Phaelan followed minutes later by Lupin.

"What are those girls doing Phaelan?" Mutter Severus in her ear.

"Dancercise." Phaelan replied with a smile. "It's a perfectly valid form of workout in the Muggle world for men and women."

Snape snorted in reply but kept his eyes on the girls.

"Reminds me of some dancing I saw in a Cologne Burlesque for Wizards." Mused Remus. "The outfits there were a bit more scanty." He added as he too looked at the young witches.

"All right you two, tuck away your testosterone. We're here to work. Quit ogling the girls, Severus or I'll give a demo in the Great Hall for everyone."

"You wouldn't dare." He retorted with a sneer and then retreated to a resigned look when she lifted her brow.

"Alright everyone, can I have your attention." Phaelan called.

The ambient noise was such no one had really heard her. Snape was about to bellow when he noticed Phaelan place two fingers in her mouth and blow. A piercing whistle cut through the noise and everyone stopped their activities.

"Now that I have your attention; thank you for coming this morning. I don't plan to meet every Saturday morning as a large group. What we plan to do today is break you down into smaller teams and appoint leaders. Everyone will have the opportunity to be a leader at some point so don't take it as a slight if you are passed over today. Granger." Phaelan called up the girl she thought of as the executive officer; organization, planning and discipline being her forte.

"Will the following people please come forward: Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan and Padma Patil. These are the people we have decided will be our group leaders to start with. We will pull names randomly to form the groups. When you are assigned you will be given a training schedule to follow and assigned a mentor who will be one of the professors." Hermione looked at Phaelan who came forward.

"Thank you Granger. You have noticed that Potter, Weasley R and Granger have not been selected as leaders. They have other tasks to fulfil but they will complete the same training you do. Professor Snape will be their mentor."

Phaelan heard gasps of 'Thank heavens' and 'better them' muttered around the room and raised her voice "Enough, I don't recall giving anyone leave to speak."

At that moment, Poppy Pomfrey stepped into the room with an armful of medical records. Lupin stepped forward to help her.

"Thank you for joining us Madam Pomfrey. Now, I want the Ladies in the change room with me and the gentlemen out here with the other Professors. We will discuss training and any other physical concerns you might have. After, the groups will be divided up. Let's move people." Phaelan ordered and walked to the change room.

As the girls assembled, she readied herself for the torrent of emotions she was about to have descend on her.

"Did you bring them Poppy?" Asked Phaelan of the Mediwitch who had followed her.

"In my pocket; I shrunk them." She replied patting the side of her robes.

"Okay ladies, here it is. All of you who are not on a Quidditch team have skived off running at least twice this week. I thought I made it clear this was not an option. If you cannot keep to your commitment, speak up and we can get the Obliviate arranged." Phaelan paused and looked around the room at sheepish faces.

"All right. Brown, why did you miss running this week?" Phaelan crossed her arms.

"Ma'am, it hurts." Lavender replied. Several heads nodded in agreement.

"Muscle aches are common when you start to exercise. I'll teach you better stretching techniques and Madam Pomfrey can give you some mild pain relievers." Phaelan replied.

The girls still stood shuffling, sharing embarrassed looks.

"There's something else then, what is it?" Phaelan cast a look over the reddest faces.

Hermione stepped forward. "Yes Granger." Phaelan recognized her.

"Ma'am, some of the girls have uhm problems with their bust." Hermione tried to phrase her statement diplomatically but got snide looks anyway.

"Their bust; I see. " Phaelan turned and looked at Poppy with a secret grin.

"Okay everyone, shirts off." She ordered.

Looks of shock crossed the girls' faces.

"Oh come on, I've lived in a dorm. You see more boobs and backsides of all shapes and sizes in the mornings than you ever imagine existed when you move in to communal dorms. Don't be coy. Shirts off, NOW!" Phaelan yelled.

As the girls complied, Phaelan saw the problem.

"Push up bras ladies; little horseshoes pushing up your dainty breasts for the pleasure of all the males at Hogwarts. Lovely lace layering luscious lemons to make you feel feminine and scratch you to pieces." Phaelan was pacing now. "Propaganda propagated by the male media ladies."

"Now, I don't care what you wear to class or on your own time but when you are on my time you will dress properly." She announced as she pulled off her own shirt.

"This is a sports bra; not pretty, not lacy but very comfortable and meant to be worn with or without a shirt. You will find that men, who are in the know, also find them very enticing." Phaelan indicated the Mediwitch.

"Madam Pomfrey has agreed to heal your chafing and rashes. She will also provide elastic bandages for you to use while exercising. Wrap them around your bosom and they will bind you comfortably." Phaelan watched as the girls were tended to as needed. At the back, she noticed Ginny trying to hide.

"Weasley, why is your shirt still on?" Phaelan asked quietly not sure about the look on Ginny's face.

"I have no problems Ma'am and I ran every day." Ginny defended.

"I don't think I made the distinction when I gave the order, now shirt off." Phaelan fixed her with a look.

"Please, I don't want to. I'm alright really." Ginny began to back away; fear in her eyes.

"Ginny, why won't you take your shirt off?" Phaelan asked suspicious of Ginny's behaviour.

"I can't." She pleaded backing towards the door. "Leave me alone." Ginny began crying.

Madam Pomfrey had unnoticed, moved behind Ginny who backed into the Mediwitch.

"Come along dear, don't be shy. Let me make sure you're alright." Pomfrey lifted the hem of Ginny's t-shirt over her head before she realized what had happened.

Phaelan's breath hitched when she saw the cut marks.

"Get away from me. Leave me alone. "Ginny screamed as she tried to escape.

"Ginny, who's name are you writing? Why are you doing this?" Phaelan kept her voice low trying to calm the girl.

Pomfrey had turned to the other girls to calm them and keep them out of the way. Hermione tried to approach her friend, only to meet her wrath as well.

"Leave me alone. He made me feel important. He said I was special; his chosen one. No one ever asked; not even you Hermione." Ginny was still trying to move out of the room.

"Ginny, what do you mean? Why are you doing this to yourself?" pleaded Hermione as she approached Ginny trying to grab her in a hug. Ginny pushed her away with a violent shove that sent Hermione backwards into the gathered girls.

Using the diversion, Ginny ran out to the gym. Severus had heard the shouts and was approaching as the girl burst out.

"Don't touch me. I am his, he said so. You never asked. Didn't you wonder where the blood came from? You never asked what he did or said. None of you." She screamed now hysterical.

"Who Ginny? Who made you do this? Tell me his name?" Asked Snape in a gentle voice none of his students had ever heard.

Ginny smiled at him. "You know him. Tom, Tom Riddle."

Ron came towards her followed by Harry, both shocked at her appearance. Phaelan had come up behind the distraught girl and tried to subdue her by grabbing her from behind. Sensing someone behind her, Ginny turned and lashed out with her fists and feet.

"Leave me alone. Don't touch me. I'm his." Ginny took all her anger, frustration and feelings of desertion out on the Muggle.

Phaelan tried to defend herself without hurting Ginny but ended up rolling into a ball to protect herself. Severus finally cast a spell to bind the girl before she could hurt herself or Phaelan any more.

Ginny lay sobbing on the floor. Lupin ordered everyone back to their dormitories with the instructions to return after lunch and speak to no one about what had happened. Poppy looked at Phaelan who waved her away to see to Ginny. Severus approached the crouching woman and went to his knees before her.

"What happened?" He asked softly while looking at the bruises Ginny had inflicted on Phaelan.

Phaelan related what had transpired in the change room as Severus cast small healing charms to remove most of the marks.

"What happened to that girl Severus? Why is she cutting and where did all that anger come from?"

"You know what happened to Ginny in her first year here?"

Phaelan nodded "Yes, I did read about it but nothing was said about what happened while she was alone with the memory." Phaelan looked at her wizard.

"Did anyone talk to her? Help her recover mentally?" Phaelan asked as Ginny was gently moved to the Hospital wing with her brother and friends following.

"Her parents, I expect." He replied.

"Oh God Severus, do you really think Molly would have been equipped to handle that alone?

Ginny's been living with this all these years without help. It's amazing she's kept going this long." Phaelan looked at Ron who was pale and shaken.

"We'd better talk to Albus and her parents." She decided and allowed Severus to help her up. Wincing at the still sore muscles, Phaelan made her way to the office with Snape, reluctant to face Molly once again.

Draco lay on his bed alone. Snape had offered him a private room in the Slytherin dungeons as a privilege for being Head Boy. At first, Draco thought that his House Master was currying favour from an old friend. Now after having spoken to him in the garden, Draco thought perhaps he was given space for retrospection and contemplation.

Rising with the grace expected of one in his position, he approached the old roll top desk and opened it. There contained within the aged furniture sat a piece of technology incongruous in these environs. The shiny new computer was the latest toy his mother had purchased to please her only offspring. This was the latest adaptation of Muggle tools to Wizards needs and Draco embraced it. Logging on, Draco pulled out one of the many discs he had brought and wished once more he had the access to the internet he had at home.

"What did you do to her? Why did this come on all of a sudden? She was all right before you started all this training Headmaster. Stupid Muggle ideas." Molly's angry laments were heard across the hospital wing.

Arthur Weasley tried to comfort his wife and make her see reason.

"Come now dear; listen to Madam Pomfrey and Hermione. Ginny hasn't been herself. We were too close to see it." Arthur explained.

At that moment Phaelan and Severus entered the ward. Molly saw the Muggle teacher and pounced.

"You! It's all your doing. Trying to make children into soldiers. Putting all kinds of things into their heads. Look what you've done." Molly yelled.

Arthur restrained his wife and pulled her into a tearful embrace. Poppy Pomfrey looked over the different groups in her domain and took charge.

"Right, everyone; into my office. No arguments, move now." She ordered as the pointed to the open door.

After everyone was seated, the stern Mediwitch stood to address everyone.

"I am going to speak and all of you will listen, is that clear. One word and I cast a silencing spell." She paused and looked around.

"First, nothing that Professor McKenzie has done so far could possibly have caused Ginny to act in the manner she did. Phaelan has set high standards and expectations for the young people in her charge but nothing I repeat nothing that they cannot accomplish if they choose."

She looked at Molly and the Trio as she spoke.

"Now Molly, I told you after Ginny's experience in her first year that she may have some emotional problems. Didn't you see anything?"

Looking at her husband for support Molly thought back on the time after Ginny's first year.

"She cried a lot and there were dreams. I comforted her and it seemed to pass. She was going through that time for girls you know. It's always emotional…isn't it?" Molly felt the first stab of doubting guilt.

Dumbledore, in an unusual darkened mood spoke. "I think we've all done an injustice to Ginny. We gave only a perfunctory examination to what happened to her. With everything that transpired, we overlooked the real victim. I hold myself solely responsible." Looking over at some of his oldest supporters, the old man looked his age." Molly, Arthur I'm so sorry. I didn't look after your little girl. There is nothing I can do to change the past for her now. Please let us try to make her future right."

Minerva had tears in her eyes as she reached out to her beloved. Ginny had been in her house and had not reached her notice.

Harry stepped forward, his mouth dry with guilt.

"Mrs Weasley, we, Hermione Ron and I, noticed something wrong with Ginny this summer. She acted weird. It's almost like she wanted to get in trouble." He paused looking over at his friends. "We love her but we don't know what to do."

Phaelan looked around the room and thought back to the saying 'It takes a village to raise a child'.

"Poppy, what can your healers offer Ginny? Can she stay here?" asked Phaelan.

Molly looked horrified. "NO! She should come home where we can protect her; help her."

The Mediwitch understood as Ginny's mother could not. Home was the worst place Ginny could be.

"We can have soul healers come to consult with her and she can keep on with her studies." Replied the wise woman.

"Arthur, she's suffering, we can't desert her." Sobbed Molly.

With a weight greater than he'd ever known sitting in his chest, Arthur made a decision.

"Molly, let's leave the professionals to their business. I think Ginny would be happier here than at home. I trust Phaelan and Poppy to help her through. She needs to stay here." He gently told her.

"She's my little girl Arthur; my only one." Molly looked at her husband tearfully.

Arthur shook his head in negation.

"No Molly, Ginny is not a little girl. Ginny is a young woman and we must let her find her own way now. We can't kiss the hurt and make it disappear any more." Arthur rarely opposed his wife but he loved his daughter enough to let her go.

Phaelan had skipped dinner in the great hall to escape to her tower. The day's events had left her soul weary. She began to doubt her ability to pull these kids together. Laughing to herself, she recalled the looks on the faces of the DA when she Lupin and Snape had gone to speak to them. In North America, it seemed everyone was aware of cutting if not actually knowing someone who was a cutter. The small community of Wizards still looked upon mental disturbance as something to hide within a family. The teens had never heard or seen anything like this before and it scared them.

Sighing, Phaelan sat and closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she fell into her pattern of relaxation to focus her thoughts. Silently, in the darkening sky, a figure flying on a broom approached the tower and hovered just beyond the open parapet.

Snape had felt the need to clear his head and resorted to the usual way he escaped, upon his broom. He hadn't seen Phaelan at dinner and he knew she was upset at the Weasley girl's breakdown. He took a chance and sought out her favourite tower hoping he would find her. Smiling to himself as he looked at the small figure in black sitting cross-legged on the tower floor, he thought they were so much creatures of habit he and she; predictable to themselves if none other. He floated closer to the opening.

"Knut for your thoughts?" he called startling Phaelan from her contemplation.

Looking up, she saw him hovering in midair casually holding the broom with one hand while leaning on the edge of the tower with the other.

"You know in Muggle folklore, it was always ugly old women who rode brooms with their familiars and they cackled and scared little children." Teased Phaelan.

"Well, my familiar doesn't need a broom to fly and I am not an old woman. Some would say the other two are arguably accurate however."

"More fool they then." She replied, "Why are you hanging around here?" she laughed at the image.

"I thought perhaps there was a damsel in distress in need of the comfort of a courtly admirer. Is there?"

"If there were would you be the courtier offering comfort?"

"Perhaps, if you were the damsel in need of comfort."

"What manner of comfort do you offer sir?"

"Whatever comfort my lady desires and is within my power to bestow."

"A soft word, a gentle hand, a warm embrace and perhaps a tender kiss."

"So small a boon to ask yet I readily will grant your wishes if you would but journey with me a while, safe in my arms."

"And if I should fall?"

"I'll never let you fall Phaelan."

His dark eyes sparkled as he held out his hand to Phaelan. Smiling, she rose to join Severus at the opening. Helping her mount before him, he wrapped his arms around her as he had on the day she accepted his courtship. As he flew away, he was aware of her relaxing in his embrace. Her trust in him spread warmth through his being. She was the only person besides Dumbledore who placed such confidence in him and if truth be known the only woman he had ever trusted to know his feelings. He liked the feelings she engendered.

The night was clear and dry, small clouds populating the sky like a flock of sheep. The couple flew across the loch disturbing a flock of nesting ducks who quacked their displeasure. Rising up the side of the mountains, they flew higher until they could see the motorway and Muggle town in the distance. Circling back, Severus brought them to the outcropping where they had made their promises to each other a short lifetime ago. Setting down softly, Phaelan left his arms and stretched her arms and legs.

"It's so beautiful here, Severus. I don't think I've ever seen the constellations more clearly." Phaelan remarked as she looked at the sky.

At her words he looked up. "I've always looked at the stars as something to be studied. There was never a reason to admire the view. Perhaps I needed someone to share it with."

"Were you always this romantic Snape or did the symptoms just appear?" she teased.

"There was no place for anything but duty, work and study for as long as I can remember. There were compelling reasons not to be involved and since no woman who was interested was worth the effort, I didn't bother." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

Phaelan approached him as he leaned against the mountainside and pressed herself against him.

"Why me then? What has made things different?" She asked curious to understand his motivations.

"You were different. Not just because you were a Muggle. You understand me; there's no need for evasion and no nagging voice asking 'Why' every time I'm called to do my job."

"When I went looking for a teaching job, I never thought I'd end up being a drill sergeant to a bunch of raw teens. I certainly didn't expect to meet a man like you ever. You hide yourself very well Severus Snape. If your students ever saw the man I see they would be stunned."

"I might say the same for you madam. Now, what part are you about to reveal to me tonight?" smirked Severus as he captured her wrists and held them behind her back as her body pressed against him.

"Severus…" she breathed as he pulled away. "What are you asking for?"

"For as much or as little as you wish to give and I offer the same. Stay with me tonight Phaelan. Let's share our pleasures as we desire them." Severus looked into her eyes filled with want.

Melting into the darkness of Snape, Phaelan whispered one word. "Yesss."

Summoning his broom Severus helped Phaelan to mount and took off to fly directly back to the castle. Lightly touching down Snape turned to kiss his lady before they walked arm in arm to the entrance they had used the previous night to enter the dungeons. Unbeknownst to the couple they were being observed from a tower by another courting couple.

"Hermione, did you see that?" asked Ron.

"Yeah." She replied. "I think it's very romantic." Hermione smiled.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, he's a pure-blooded wizard of a very old line. His family never has relations with Muggles." Said an astounded Ron.

"Well, maybe he's seen the light like another pure-blooded wizard I know." Hermione teased.

Ron frowned at her comment." Who's that Hermione? Do I know him?"

Hermione giggled, "Oh Ron, sometimes you really are thick. Who do you think I mean? How many pure-blooded wizards do I know that want to be with a Muggle?"

Looking back at the girl he loved, Ron frowned for a moment more. "You mean me?"

"Who else? You do want to be with me don't you, Ron?" Hermione asked as she played with his shirt collar.

"Hermione, you know the answer to that." He said as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her against him. "I don't know what you see in me honestly. I'm just glad you want to be with me. I love you Hermione. Maybe one day, you might feel the same."

"One day, Ronald Weasley, you might realize I do love you and stop putting yourself down. You are brilliant in things I am clueless in Ron, don't sell yourself short." She scolded.

"You love me Hermione?" Ron asked.

She nodded and leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. As she kissed him, Ron pulled her into an embrace and for the first time kissed her fully, teasing her lips open with his tongue. The experience was new in their relationship and both were left breathless as the kiss ended. Ron pulled Hermione into a hug that she responded to warmly.

"Best get back to our tower Ron." Hermione decided after a short while.

"Yeah. Don't want to run into Filch. At least we know Snape's busy tonight." Ron smiled.

Holding hands, the young couple returned to their dorm secure in their feelings; knowing they could dream of a future together.


	27. Chapter 20

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Hello again. Well only one review from my ever loyal Mark Darcy on FFN. (Hugs) I Know you're reading as I can see the numbers adding up on AFN. I enjoy any comments or criticism (Billyjoe and Jim, anon. FFN). To Kyer, thanks for the warning, I hope this chapter has a little more plot line for you. Even if you don't review, stick your head in and say hello.

On another note, I would like to post on Occlumency but I need a good Beta. If anyone is interested let me know. It's mostly for punctuation but any suggestion for improvement would be welcome.

On with the show.

Walking into Snape's dungeon rooms, the couple discarded their outer robes as they passed through the living room into the bedroom. As she entered the room, Phaelan noticed some new additions to the chest resting at the foot of the bed. Approaching the chest she picked up the articles one by one.

"Advance preparations Master of Slytherin. How devious. "She smiled mischievously while coiling a silk rope in her hands.

"You honour me madam. I am after all meant to be the embodiment of my house's qualities. One must endeavour to fulfil the role thrust upon them regardless of the….effort." he drawled in his best Snapish voice.

Holding her gaze in his black eyes, Severus moved slowly towards Phaelan and took the rope from her hands. Pulling his eyes from hers, he looked down her body, slowly taking in every part of her still clothed form. Looking back at her face again, he noticed a flush on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Severus looked at Phaelan one last time before speaking. "Take off your clothes and place them in my hands." He commanded in a darkly smooth tone.

Phaelan moved to comply, slowly beginning on top and moving to the bottom. She never took her eyes from his as she did as he ordered. In a few short minutes, she stood before him as naked as she had in the shower the night before.

"Now you have given me your clothes, they belong to me. I will chose when you may have them back." He told her as he took his wand and shrunk the garments to fit in his pocket.

Still holding her gaze, he led her to the bed and lifted her upon it. He stroked her with the silken rope then with a smile, bent for one last kiss before binding her to his bed.

Being Head Boy had its advantages, he supposed. Besides the private room Snape offered him, Draco had more freedom to wander the cavernous school. Late in the evenings, he was able to throw off his yoke of human oxen and walk alone through the silent halls where his family had trod before him.

Proud Slytherin's for the most part with the occasional Ravenclaw in the bunch; that was his family. Well, except for Sirius Black who was related to his mother; he had been Gryffindor and then there was Andromeda Black who married a Muggleborn wizard. Aberrations in an otherwise pure family according to his father.

Why then was he questioning the role his father had carved out for him? What was causing his doubts? Fear? No, he decided, fear was a tool for a Slytherin. It made you stop and think about your actions. Greed, maybe but his ire was less about selling property than about the use the capital was being put to. Anger? Frustration? Doubt? Yes all of these. Angry that his father had spent time in Azkaban and used money to bribe his way out, frustrated that his own ambition was stifled for good of the 'Cause' and doubt. That was the hardest to admit to himself. Did he believe in the cause his father devoted his life and career to further?

Draco sighed and leaned against the parapet of the tower he had made his way to.

"It's late Mr. Malfoy, well past your patrol time. Why are you not in your house?" came a soft voice from a dark corner of the tower.

Draco started, he hadn't expected to see anyone least of all Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I didn't think you would be about at this hour." Began Draco.

"Ah well you see, when you reach a certain age sleep no longer offers the balm it once might have. Too much a reminder of a more permanent condition fast approaching." The old man smiled. "Well?"

The Headmaster was waiting for an answer and Draco wasn't sure how to respond.

"I was having trouble sleeping sir and I thought a bit of fresh air would help. I'll return to the dungeons right away." He replied and made to leave.

"No hurry Mr. Malfoy. You're not a child anymore; I'm sure you know if you need sleep or not. Perhaps you need to talk about what is troubling you?" asked the wise old man. "Is there something you want to tell me Draco?"

"I can't imagine what sir. I mean, if there were, I would speak to Professor Snape." Draco answered trying to avoid more conversation.

With a knowing smile, Dumbledore sat on the edge of a parapet and regarded the young man.

"Yes, Severus has told me he had spoken to you about some concerns previously. Since your House Master is off duty this evening, perhaps I am a suitable substitute." He looked over his trademark spectacles, observing the shifting emotions flit across Draco's face.

"If it makes it easier Draco, I am all too aware of your father's predilection towards the Pureblood following of Voldemort. Your family's loyalties have caused you some anxiety these past couple of years. Your struggle has not gone unnoticed." Dumbledore watched Draco coming to terms with the knowledge that the leader of the movement which was the antithesis of all his father believed in, knew about his doubts.

"My father expects my compliance with his wishes. I am to take up the mantle of his struggle when I graduate as he did from his father before him." Draco quoted.

"Well memorized Draco, now what do you want?" Dumbledore stood and faced his student. "Don't answer me tonight. Don't answer me at all for that matter. You are coming to a crossroads we have all come to at one time of our lives. No one, I repeat, no one may tell you what path to choose. There is no right or wrong, there is only your conscience and your future goals to guide you."

"It's difficult sir. I love my father and mother. I want to protect the things I value and hold true. I wonder though, if the methods some of our people have employed are right. Morally right." Draco said as he looked at the floor. "There must be another way, a better way."

"Perhaps Draco; that is for you to discover. No one can answer that question but yourself." Dumbledore nodded and turned to leave." My door is always open, Mr Malfoy. Good night."

Draco turned one last time to look at the sky then with a sigh, turned and headed for his room.

For the next two days, Ginny stayed in the infirmary under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey. Her brother and friends visited daily and brought her class work but she studiously avoided unnecessary conversation. Watching the young girl, Poppy saw the beginnings of social withdrawal and thought how best it should be handled. Nodding she came to a decision.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Professor McKenzie." The Mediwitch called, "Do you have a moment?"

Phaelan was heading out in the early evening sun to mark some homework and get some fresh air. She turned when she heard her name called.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, how may I help you?"

The older woman approached her, looking around to see if there were any students near by.

"I need to speak to you about Ginny." She said softly.

"Sure, lets take a walk." Phaelan replied.

As they slowly walked towards the loch, Poppy related her observations of the girl in her charge and her concerns.

Phaelan listened, just as concerned that Ginny not be let slip away from them further.

"Alright Poppy, what do you suggest?" Phaelan asked.

"Well, I think she needs to be active. Too much time alone lets the mind wander down paths best left alone. She's healed physically, now she needs to let her spirit go free like her classmates. Help her Phaelan. I think you are the one who can get through to her." Poppy looked at the young teacher hoping she would accept the challenge.

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out, Phaelan squinted at the sky before looking back at the witch before her.

"You think she'd listen to anything I say after what she said to me?" wondered Phaelan.

"She lashed out in anger at being discovered; you were closest. It could have been any of us." Poppy offered. "Try Phaelan, please."

"Alright, I'll try." She agreed, "But it's not going to be all sugar and spice. She needs someone to push her to her limits. She needs to know what she can do as a person and be proud to be herself."

"Exactly my thoughts, Phaelan." Smiled the Mediwitch. "When will you start?"

"Tomorrow morning before breakfast, I think and she goes back to her tower tomorrow as well." Decided Phaelan.

"Fine, I'll talk to her roommates tonight just as you did to the DA." Still smiling, Poppy patted Phaelan's arm and made her way back to the castle.

Looking at the heavens Phaelan declared. "How the hell do I get myself into these things?"

Late evening found Snape alone in his dungeon abode scowling over third year essays. With a resigned sigh, he slashed his crimson tipped quill across the parchment leaving no doubt as to his opinion of the quality of work. Casting the marked paper aside, he took a sip of herbal tea before reaching for the next students work to be scorned in pen.

Before he started to read, he felt the tingling burn of a summons thread through his arm. With a curse, he went to floo the headmaster before changing into his robes and departing. He only hoped the meeting was short and uneventful.

When he arrived, he saw the circle of faithful forming. Pulling on his mask, Snape joined Malfoy senior at their assigned places. A short time later, Pettigrew led his Master in and took his place. As one the circle dropped to their knees as Voldemort stopped in the centre.

"Welcome my faithful. We are pleased to report progress on our research due in great part to the patronage of my most favoured one Lucius. It is most gratifying to know our wisdom has been taken to heart and acted upon so capably by my disciples." He announced while gesturing around the circle with an outstretched arm.

"Severus come forth." He called.

Puzzled, Snape stepped forward and knelt to kiss the hem of his Dark Master's robes

"I come to serve." He intoned.

"Yes you do, Severus. We shall require special services from you my Potions Master. I grant you an audience. Lucius." He called. "Go with Peter and Severus. Wait for me at my lodgings."

The two men bowed and followed Pettigrew out of the circle. When they left the warded area, the three men used a port key to travel to the Riddle house. Leading them forward, Peter opened the door to the house and showed them in indicating they should stay in the same parlour Malfoy had met the Dark Lord in previously.

"I must return to our Master." Smarmed Peter. "He is lost without me." Nodding he left to rejoin the circle.

"More like he'd like to loose you." Sniped Malfoy.

Snape snorted; he'd been thinking the same thing.

"So brother what has been going on that has pleased our Lord so much?" Snape asked as he took a seat by the fire. The room was like the Arctic.

"A very special project brother; quite revolutionary. If we succeed, and I have no doubt we shall, we will have control over our domain as never before. We can even seek to extend our powers beyond our borders, for right minded sorcerers everywhere will want to join us." He smiled beatifically. "I have been given the privilege of overseeing the implementation of our new weapon."

"Indeed brother, what weapon is this that would cause such a forecast? Surely the implications you suggest would mean the subjugation of not just Muggleborn magic folk but all Mugglekind." Snape frowned at the knowledge he had just been handed.

"Does the notion not give you a knot of excitement, Severus. Think; returning to our rightful positions as leaders of the world and its minions. Being worshiped and sacrificed to as our forbears were in the ancient days of Egypt, Mesopotamia, Nubia." Malfoy began to pace in excitement. "We were once as Gods, Severus. We shall be again if our Lord can garner the purebloods support from around the world."

At that moment, Peter entered the room and held the door while bowing as Voldemort entered followed by two other men. Snape and Malfoy rose as one to bow at their Lord's entrance.

"Sit, sit my faithful ones. We have other business to conduct. Meet Liam Donnelly and Phinnius O'Bannion lately of Belfast. Gentlemen have a chair." Instructed Voldemort as he himself moved to his customary wingback seat.

"These gentlemen are squibs who have until recently worked with the IRA to usurp British rule in Northern Ireland. I have contracted them to do a job for us and in return, their Wizarding family will received special favour from my faithful in Eire along with a monetary stipend." He informed the two Wizards.

"Since you have not been forthcoming with information about the Mudblood whore's parents, I have had someone else do the work Severus." The Dark Lord smiled. "We have a plan to scare the brain behind Harry Potter and make her run home to mummy and daddy where we can get rid of them together."

"You have the information Gentlemen?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord." Donnelly replied in a strong Belfast accent. "We have everything we need in that. You had a parcel of some kind for us?"

"Indeed, Peter if you please. The item is quite volatile when exposed to air and will burn everything to a crisp."

"We're used to handling high explosives my lord. We'll mask this with the usual IRA branded bomb and when it goes off, your stuff gets uncovered then POOF! Bloody incendiary hell." O'Bannion gesticulated in excitement.

"Excellent, gentlemen. Do let me know a date when you plan to execute your fireworks. Send an owl to the usual address. I do so want to see what the Muggle papers will make of it." He waved his hand dismissively and Peter lead them out.

"Now follow me." Voldemort beckoned to the two Wizards.

Leaving the house by the back door, they made their way to greenhouses behind the main house. As they entered, lanterns burst into light to illuminate a sealed glass enclosure at the far end.

"Lucius, this is your project. Please elucidate for Severus." Voldemort indicated he should conduct the demonstration.

"My Lord." Malfoy gave a half bow. "Brother, we have…employed… the talents of a Muggle researcher in the field of Genetic Reengineering. With his knowledge and skill we have managed to nurture an interesting hybrid insect which has produced some spectacular results in preliminary tests. Observe." He pointed to the enclosure which was made up of three interconnecting chambers.

With a wave of his wand, Malfoy released mice into the largest enclosure on the far left. Another wave and a cat was released into the middle chamber. In the last chamber, Snape observed a box with a sliding door on the side suspended half way up the side of the glass.

"Now watch closely." Malfoy smiled.

One last wand flick and the door on the side of the box opened to release the most curious insect Snape had ever seen. Green in colour with brilliant blue and yellow stripes on its back, it flew like a Billywig. The other thing he noticed was its size. It measured the same as the huge Honey bee's his mother had so cared for from his childhood; fully two inches long and an inch across. The stinger was another matter. It looked like a Muggle hypodermic syringe at least a half inch long.

Lucius tapped his wand on the enclosure and the glass separating the cat and the insect disappeared. Sensing the presence of an intruder the insect swooped down on the hapless feline. The cat took a few ineffectual swipes at the flying threat with his paws but eventually, the insect stung the poor creature on its tender nose. As the cat yowled in agony, Malfoy conjured a dish of sugar solution in the third chamber to lure the insect back. When the creature returned to the last chamber, Malfoy replaced the glass wall to contain it.

Snape hadn't taken his eyes off the cat. After pawing its nose in pain the poor animal began to stagger. As it fell in convulsions, the cat began to swell. The rate of swelling was extremely rapid and soon the specimen had an abdomen twice the size of the original cat.

As horrified as he felt, Snape was at heart a scientist. He couldn't take his eyes off what was happening.

As soon as the skin had reached the limits of its expansion the tissue ruptured and a blue mist emanated from the carcass. Malfoy now touched his wand to remove the partition between the cat and mice. The blue mist wafted over the dozen or so rodents who had sat up on their haunches to sniff the air. One by one they fell over and were still; killed by whatever had been produced by the dead cat.

Snape stood transfixed by what he had just observed. It had all taken place in less than ten minutes.

"Well Severus, what do you think?" asked Voldemort

"Incredible." Snape breathed, awed and repulsed at the same time.

"There are tests requiring your analytical skills, Severus. There are more than one variant on this specimen type. We will only breed true on one of them. You will study and advise us of which is most efficient in the task of extermination. We shall procure subjects for you." Voldemort advised.

"Subjects my Lord, as in people?" Severus carefully couched his question in a benign tone.

"You have a better suggestion?" asked the Dark Lord.

"Pigs are commonly used to test in place of humans or certain breeds of lower primates. We could procure them legally or even breed them if need be." Offered Snape.''

"You may have a point. Very well, we will save only the latter testing for our slaves." Voldemort decided.

As they made their way out of the greenhouse, Voldemort turned his serpentine face to Snape and studied him. He reached out to stroke Snape's cheek in a parody of a parents caress.

"I am not best pleased with you my boy. You were not at all helpful in garnering information on the whore Granger's family. It cost me more money than I had originally allotted. No it just was not good enough." He backed away from Severus.

Inhaling deeply, Snape waited for what was about to happen.

"Crucio!" Cried the living dead man, pointing to Snape's leg.

Severus fell to the ground in agony, not daring to cry out and displease his master. It ended quickly. The Dark Lord was being merciful.

"Leave us and think well on what we expect from you Severus. I won't be disappointed again." Warned Voldemort before turning and entering the house.

Malfoy helped him up and they both made their way beyond the wards and apparated in silence to their homes.

Phaelan was walking through the castle trying to settle her mind before meeting with Ginny in the morning. She knew the Great Hall was frequently used as a recreation centre by the students in the early evening. Wandering in, she saw the teens doing homework, playing cards, grooming brooms and playing chess. While she'd seen Wizarding chess played in the staff room, it was still a novelty. Neville and Ron were engaged in a lively sounding game, given the raucous noise from the pieces before them. Walking over, she joined Harry, Seamus and Dean as they watched. The board was already half empty and Phaelan could tell Ron would likely win in three moves. Three chessboard battles later, Ron declared Checkmate.

"I don't know why I bother." Declared Neville, "I never win against you Ron."

"Don't be so hard on yourself mate. I remember when Ron could destroy you in three moves." Laughed Seamus.

"Yeah, and you didn't have the luck to have all those older brothers destroying your chess pieces game after game while you were growing up." Observed Dean.

"Well played Mr Weasley. Tell me, have you ever tried 3-D chess?" asked Phaelan.

Ron frowned, "3-D?"

"Yes, chess played in three dimensions. I would have thought that would have been a natural given the way Quidditch is played." Observed Phaelan.

"Can you show us professor?" Asked Neville."

"Okay, but you need to make this board 3-D. Three levels, stacked one above the other and transparent to see through." She instructed.

Dean Thomas transformed two sheets of parchment into the two other levels. Phaelan noticed in amusement the reaction of the small animate chess pieces as the two boards appeared over their heads.

For the next while, Phaelan was involved in instructing the students in the moves of the game. When she and Ron began to play, they garnered an audience from the other tables. The chess aficionados caught on quickly to the strategy employed in using the spaces above and below the pieces. Even the chess pieces themselves, which normally complained when a Muggle touched them, were too busy learning the new moves to bother with her.

After thirty minutes, Phaelan won but only just.

"Excellent match Mr. Weasley. Thank you." She stood and shook his hand.

As she walked away, she noticed Draco Malfoy arms crossed arrogantly, standing well back observing the group around the table. On a whim, she approached him from behind.

"Mr Malfoy, do you play chess?" she asked.

Malfoy started slightly dropping his stance.

"Yes I do. My father and I play most evenings when I am home." He replied.

"Why don't you join them?" she asked.

Draco snorted, "Consort with that lot? I don't think so. Besides." He turned his back on the chess game, "I know where I'm not welcome." He looked at her through narrowed eyes before strutting out of the Great Hall.

Phaelan looked at his retreating back thoughtfully.

It was raining in London again. Tonks and Olwen, the new kid, were standing watch outside the home of Susan and Geoffrey Granger.

"Bloody miserable weather." Groused Tonks as she rubbed her hands together and stamped her feet.

"Do we do this often?" asked the young Welshman.

"We try to keep an eye on the Muggles that are likely to be targeted. We 'ad 'eard there were a few of Old Moldies cronies 'anging round 'ere recently. If we get lucky, we might catch sight of 'em." Tonks lectured as she looked around.

"It was ever such a nasty shock to know that some of His bad lads had made it close to Cardiff." He commented. "The Taffy witches and wizards are a tight lot you know. We all know each other and when one of us gets hit we all do."

Suddenly behind them they heard the pops of apparition. Spinning, Tonks had her wand out ready for an attack. As the figures approached, she identified them as Hestia Jones and Sturgis Podmore.

"Only us Tonks." Sturgis announced as he walked forward.

"Lucky I don't curse first and ask questions later like Moody." She snapped.

"Sorry bout that Tonks," said Hestia, "we should have come in further away."

"Yeah well, I guess we're off 'ome then. 'Ave a pleasant night. Come on ducks." Tonks led her partner a short distance away and with a pop, returned to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Phaelan had gone to the dungeons to find Severus before returning to her rooms. As she approached the entrance to his rooms, she met the Baron.

"He's not home Professor. He was called." The ghost advised.

Phaelan felt a tightening in her chest. With hurried thanks, she made her way to the tower where she knew she could see him when he returned. Settling in, she waited for him, scared that he might be injured or worse.

An hour and a half later, she saw him appear and begin a limping journey to the Dungeon entrance. Forgetting all propriety, she ran to the dungeons to meet him. Just as she turned the corner to the hidden doorway, Severus entered and leaned on the wall.

"Severus, you're hurt. Do you need Madam Pomfrey?" asked a concerned Phaelan.

"NO!" he snapped before softening his tone." No, I'll be fine. I just need a couple of potions."

Taking his arm around her shoulders, Phaelan led the way to his rooms. When they entered, Severus made for his bedroom and sat heavily on the side of his bed pulling out his wand.

"Accio Dreamless, Accio Pain killer." He called before extending his hand to receive the phials flying in from the bathroom.

"What happened tonight Severus?'" Asked Phaelan, as she began to unbutton his clothing.

"It appears I have been a topic of conversation between Lucius and the Dark Lord. They want me to analyse the findings of the Muggle scientist." He grimaced before downing the pain killer.

Phaelan continued to remove his clothing, pulling his cloak off and discarding it on the floor. As it fell, she heard the Mask hit the floor with a dull thunk. Continuing her questions, she methodically worked through his layers.

"What kind of analysis, Severus?" She asked.

"They have developed some kind of toxin which is to be delivered into the body by the lungs. They haven't yet said how they plan to use it but they wanted me to start testing the efficaciousness of the poison on live subjects." He grimaced as she bid him stand to take off his trousers.

"Holy shit Severus, they want to use humans as guinea pigs?" she gasped as she eased him back on to the bed after pulling down the covers.

"That had been their thoughts but I suggested that pigs or monkeys would be easier to control and less likely to be missed. They ultimately agreed." sighing he lay back on the pillows still wincing at the spasms of pain passing through his thigh.

Phaelan looked at his leg and saw the red curse mark left by the Cruciatus cast by Voldemort.

Reaching forward, she lightly touched the area and felt the heat of inflammation emanating from it. She snapped her fingers and called an Elf.

"Dobby." As he appeared she hurriedly gave him orders for what she thought would help and then called Polly.

"Polly," she began as her elf appeared." bring my sports bag here."

"Will Miss be needing clothes for tomorrow?" the little creature asked hopefully.

"No Polly, I will be in my own rooms in a little while. Now hurry." Phaelan shooed her off.

Dobby appeared at that moment with a bowl of crushed ice and tea towels along with a carafe of water. Polly appeared next with Phaelan's bag.

"Thank you Dobby, Polly that will be all." She dismissed them.

She pulled out a packet of powder from her sports bag and opening it poured it into a glass. Dissolving the powder in water she brought it to Severus who was eyeing her warily.

"Alright Potions Master, drink up." She ordered.

"I don't touch Muggle concoctions," he snapped, "I don't trust anything I don't create with my own hand."

"Stick your pride up your ass and drink this. It's meant to balance out your electrolytes and reduce lactic acid intoxication of the tissues." She snapped back. When he still refused she decided to lecture.

"My research into the Cruciatus and it's action on the body suggests that it causes a rapid increase of Lactic Acid in the muscles it contacts. As the body tries to compensate, the other electrolytes go crazy and get completely out of balance." She could see he was listening.

"I've not seen anything quite like it in my world but it would appear to be like being hit by a Taser gun and going into acidosis simultaneously, if the curse were held long enough. Depending on where you were hit it could cause massive muscle contractions, heart failure or if the spine were hit long enough, seizures to cause brain damage. But I'm no expert."

Shaking his head, Severus reached to take the glass from her hands and drink the electrolyte solution. It was salty sweet. Finished, he placed the glass on his bedside table and felt Phaelan pull the blanket away from his thigh. He jumped as she placed the ice pack directly on the curse mark and it stung momentarily. Leaving the ice on his leg, she began to massage his calf where he was experiencing cramping. It was gentle yet firm and he felt the muscle start to relax. She removed the ice and returned to her massage. When the curse mark flared red again, she returned the ice pack.

Phaelan continued her ministrations for over an hour until the curse mark had faded to pink. Covering his leg she came to stand beside him and take his hand.

"Better?" she asked the dark man lying relaxed with his eyes closed

"Mmhh." Came his answer. As she turned to leave he grabbed her wrist.

Looking at her through half closed eyes he pulled her down to sit beside him. "Have I told you today, how beautiful you are?"

She smiled and touched his cheek. Reaching over she stroked his hair. "You've decided to grow it a bit then." She observed.

With a small smile, he pulled her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Someone once told me it would look better this way." He groggily replied.

Rising, Phaelan bent to drop a kiss on his cheek. "Go to sleep my wizard, you have classes to teach tomorrow."

Leaving him asleep, she flooed to her room and set about marking some essays for an hour before her eyes began close. Rising, she fell on her bed and slept in her clothes.

Rising early the next morning, Severus reflected on the last time he had slept as well or soundly. After showering, he dressed in his customary robes and decided to get some air before breakfast which was not due to be served for almost another hour. Walking to the main entrance, he was soon surrounded by students making their way out for morning exercise. There were far more than he had ever recalled seeing before.

Seeing a flash of familiar red he called out, "Mr Weasley."

Ron started at the sound of his name in that voice and approached his teacher.

"Yes sir?" he asked swallowing to relieve his dry throat.

"What is all this? Is everyone running?" Snape asked in surprise.

"Yes sir. At least most of the fourth to seventh years." Ron replied as Hermione joined him.

"Good morning Professor." She greeted.

"Miss Granger." He drawled.

"Professor, could we have a meeting with you and Professor McKenzie at some point soon?" She asked quietly.

"About?" he snapped as he looked at the students filing out, noticing Draco among them.

"New member's sir." She replied.

With a great sigh, he adjusted his robes before replying,

"More lambs to the slaughter." He hissed. "Very well, meet me in my office tomorrow after class. I will advise Professor McKenzie. Don't be late." He turned to leave and looked around to see some Slytherin's watching him. Spinning back he saw Hermione and Ron whispering together.

A diversion; good he thought, "I heard that remark!" he yelled, "Detention tomorrow immediately after classes you two." He pointed at the couple. Hermione and Ron stared at him stunned.

"Get moving or I'll make it two days." He spat. The couple ran out. Turning back, Snape saw his students sniggering.

"Are you lot supposed to be somewhere?" he asked ominously and watched them take off as well. Haven't lost the touch yet he thought to himself. Looking at his pocket watch he sighed, so much for morning air. Making his way to Dumbledore's office, he prepared for his usual post meeting debrief with the headmaster.

Phaelan had gone straight to the infirmary when she dressed. Going through her wardrobe the night before, she had pulled out exercise clothes and an extra pair of trainers. With a snort of self derision, Phaelan admitted to her predilection for the latest technological improvement on shoes designed for running. She simply had to have the latest on the market; hence the surfeit of Nike and Adidas in her collection. She hoped she and Ginny took the same size.

Entering the infirmary with a nodded greeting to the Mediwitch, Phaelan strode directly to Ginny's bedside.

"Good Morning Weasley, time to get up." She announced in a loud voice.

Ginny, who had been lying curled on her side facing away from Phaelan, rolled on to her back and peaked up through her hair at the Professor standing beside her.

"What?" she muttered through sleep muddled lips.

"I said time to get up." Phaelan repeated as she pulled the covers off the girl. "Lets go. Try these things on, we look about the same size."

Phaelan dumped the arm full of clothes she had brought with her on the foot of the bed.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as she sat up, looking at the clothes in confusion.

"Time to run, Weasley. You've had two days off. Now, enough's enough; get up and dressed. It's time to go. Madam Pomfrey's kicking you out. This place is for sick people not goldbrickers." Phaelan waited as the Mediwitch came to stand beside her.

Ginny frowned. "What's a goldbricker?" she asked.

"A fake, a phoney, someone who pretends to be sick or injured to get out of work" Phaelan explained.

"Indeed Professor and you are quite healthy Miss Weasley so off you go. You may come and see me when ever you need to talk or if you feel anxious about anything Ginny. Don't hide away anymore. Remember what the Soul Healer told you. You must not let these feelings control you. You need to take charge and that is just what you are going to do starting now." Poppy told her kindly but firmly.

"I don't want to see anyone. They'll all be talking about me." Ginny whispered as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Phaelan crossed her arms and sighed." Yes they are talking about you because they wonder where you are. Only the DA and the Professors know about what happened. The teachers know better than to talk about this to the students and the DA can't talk about the DA to anyone else except members." She pointed out. "Stop trying to find excuses to hide. There aren't any. You are back in class starting today and back in your tower where you belong."

Looking apprehensively at her Professor, Ginny got out of bed. She looked at the clothing and shoes.

"Are these yours?' she asked.

"I have more trainers than Bata shoes. Try them on and see if they fit. The clothes are Navy issue they won't miss them." Phaelan passed off the bundle as non-important.

In fact, Phaelan had chosen the clothing carefully. She wanted Ginny to feel comfortable about herself. There were shorts and t-shirts but also long exercise pants and a jacket. She let Ginny decide what to wear.

Taking the pile, Ginny walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out wearing the track suit and the trainers.

"Excellent." Phaelan pronounced. "Lets go." She led the way out.

"Are you sure they won't say anything, Professor?" Ginny worriedly asked.

"Ginny, your friends will want to know how you are. They were very concerned. Your brother was so afraid for you he missed a meal." Phaelan lightly teased.

Ginny snickered softly. "He must have been really worried if food wasn't first on his mind."

"You have good friends Ginny and a loving family. They care very much what happens to you." Phaelan reached out to stop the girl for a moment.

"Why, Professor? Why didn't my mum want to know about what happened?" Ginny asked in innocent confusion.

"I don't pretend to know what your mother thought or didn't Ginny. A lot of times, parents don't want to admit their child could possibly have suffered. That would mean admitting that they have failed as parents somehow." She looked at the young girl.

"It wasn't their fault. It was Lucius Malfoy and Vol…I mean, Him that did what they did." Ginny shook her head.

"I'm glad you understand that Ginny. I guess what I mean is, your Mum feels she has failed to protect you and at the time, she thought if you could just forget about what happened, it would fade away like a skinned knee."

"He made me feel important; he taught me…. things about myself." she murmured looking into the distance.

"Yes Ginny, but he perverted those things to his own needs. It was never about you. It could have been anyone." Phaelan countered. "Come on we're losing good running weather here." She pulled the girl along and they entered the Quidditch pitch.

As the runners passed them, they greeted Ginny and kept on going. Phaelan indicated Ginny should begin and walked to Madam Hooch.

"Well, it's a start." Commented Hooch.

"Yeah, a start but there's a long road ahead." Phaelan answered as she watched the young woman take her place with her peers.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N Taffy – a pet name for a Welshman.


	28. Chapter 24

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Sorry – a long wait for updating – Work, that pesky thing got in the way.

Thanks to my loyal reviewers.

Severus and Phaelan embraced for only a moment before stepping apart. Phaelan took a deep breath anticipating the next confrontation with the Weasley matriarch. Without speaking, the couple made their way back to the infirmary.

Entering the infirmary, they could hear Molly. Phaelan could almost empathize with her. Young Ginny had managed to harm herself once again while in the care of the school. Phaelan felt responsible in part for the suicide attempt. She blamed herself believing there must have been some indication, some warning sign she must have missed.

"How could this have happened?" demanded Molly. "Why would she do this? I thought you said she was recovering?"

The invective was directed not at a Hogwarts staff member but at the small woman in brown who stood quietly accepting the bitter words from Molly. As she paused to breathe, the other woman, a specialized Soul Healer Mediwitch, began to explain.

"Mrs. Weasley, as horrible as this appears to be, Ginny's attempt at suicide could be a turning point." Replying in a soothing voice that was at the same time firm with conviction. "What we must do when she is physically healed is look into what triggered such anger."

"My thoughts are that she has somehow felt betrayed again." Mused the Mediwitch. "Betrayal is after all the root of Ginny's illness. It will take a while for her to be trusting of anyone; even you Mrs. Weasley."

Phaelan walked to Ginny's bedside where Madam Pomfrey stood watch over her. Her face was still pale but her breathing had evened out and her lips were again pink.

"I feel responsible. I should have seen it coming." Phaelan looked at Poppy and the Soul Healer who joined them. "She must have said or done something that should have triggered a warning in me but I missed it."

The Soul Healer, Madam Alma Curador, recognized the woman wearing an obviously Muggle outfit as the newest Professor. She saw a dark look of guilt and self recrimination on her face.

"My dear, unless you have hidden empathic abilities, there was likely nothing you would have seen or heard that would have set off a warning bell in your mind." Alma pointed out. "You are not at fault. There are no fingers to be pointed and no blame to be held in your heart. Be at peace, Ginny has told me of her respect for you. You have helped her."

Phaelan gave a snort of self derision, "You'll have to pardon me if I have trouble believing that. I'm a task master. I don't offer a shoulder to cry on. I push her and criticize her…"

"And tell her when she has succeeded and encourage her to test her limits. Professor, Ginny has many shoulders to cry on. She needs you to be her anchor to reality. She needs you to let her be just Ginny." pointed out the Soul Healer.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Much later Saturday evening, Phaelan and Severus sat entwined upon the sofa facing the fireplace in his rooms. Both had exchanged their clothes for loose dressing gowns. They hadn't spoken since they had shared a late supper in the kitchens.

Severus looked back over the day and wondered if another one like it would ever happen. Between the flight on Phaelan's aircraft and the Weasley chit's suicide attempt, it had been a day of extremes. There was one thing that still bothered him like a seed between the teeth. He had to get it off his mind.

"Are you awake?" he asked quietly.

Moving slightly to look at him, Phaelan murmured."Mmh, just thinking."

"Today before lunch; the man who spoke to you, whom you did not introduce me to. Who was he?" he asked quietly looking into her eyes.

The look in her eyes changed to guarded. "No one important, just someone from my old life I want to forget."

"Who or what is JAG?" He asked.

Pulling out of his arms, she stood and walked to pour herself a glass of wine.

"I don't want to talk about it Severus, it's old history over and done with. Let it be." firmly closing the subject in her mind.

Severus wasn't so inclined. The subject appeared to distress her and it bothered him.

"Why are you avoiding my questions Phaelan? Your commander appeared to know him. What kind of history do you have to cause him to say the things he did?" Severus insisted.

Phaelan turned and put her glass on a side table, clearly annoyed with his prying.

"I said I would not discuss it Severus. I meant it. Now, I think I'd better go." She snapped as she made for the fireplace to floo to her rooms.

Moving quickly, Snape grabbed her arm and swung her away from the fireplace. As she made to evade his capture, Snape grabbed her other arm and twisted both behind her pulling her close to his body.

Phaelan struggled against his grip, "Let me go!"

Growling at her continued resistance, he pulled her head back to look at her, "Be still woman; don't make me get my wand. You forget I know how to fight as well as you do."

"Let me go! I don't want to talk about it; I don't want to remember it." She insisted.

"Not until you tell me what upsets you so. I thought you trusted me. Now, tell me freely or I will take it from your mind." Threatened Snape the Deatheater.

"You wouldn't dare!" cried Phaelan.

"Don't dare me anything Madam. You do not know the depths my depraved mind will delve to in search of knowledge." He finally spat.

"I don't want to Severus, please, let me go." She begged tears of desperation beginning.

"Let me see Phaelan. Trust me. What ever happened still causes you pain today. Let me help. " Looking into her eyes, he intoned one word, "Legimens."

As he sifted through her memories he saw the man again. He saw them together making love. He saw them in a club for people whose taste ran to the extremes in BDSM. He saw her remembering the acts she and this man had shared and felt her shame. The scene changed again to a flat where they appeared to be living together. At first he saw her laughter then he saw the man and the fist swung in anger. He felt her memories of pain and deep soul crushing despair. Then the scene changed again to what appeared to be a court room where men and women in uniform appeared to be passing judgment. He felt Phaelan's sorrow and deep anger and withdrew from her mind.

She was crying, deep heart wrenching sobs of grief. When he released her, Phaelan threw herself on to the sofa and curled into a ball, rocking in despair.

Severus stood and looked down at her with anger filling his soul. Not at Phaelan, but at the one who would harm her so and at himself for insisting she relive it in her mind. Severus knelt on the floor before her.

"Phaelan, I'm sorry. Please Phaelan, look at me. Why didn't you tell me?" He begged as he tried to pull her arms away from her face.

Phaelan screamed at him and slapped his hands away," Don't touch me! How could you? You could see how ashamed I was."

Severus shook his head. "Please, Phaelan. I had to know what upset you so. It would forever lie between us. Phaelan, look at me."

"No, I can't. I don't want to see the pity and the disgust. I don't want to see you try to find a way to get rid of me." She sobbed, "Just go to your bedroom and I'll floo back to my rooms. Just leave me alone; that's the way I'm meant to live."

"No, Phaelan, I won't leave you alone. Look at me; I didn't want to hurt you. I feel nothing of the things you believe you'll see. Look at me!" he finally shook her shoulders in frustration.

"I'm poison. Didn't you hear him? You'll end up hating me in the long run and I can't bear the thought of your scorn." She finally looked at him through her tears.

"Oh Phaelan, there is nothing in your past that could possibly make me feel so." He finally sat beside her and reached out to cup her chin.

"Phaelan, I feel neither pity nor disgust. I'm angry and hurt. Not at you my practical one, I'm angry at him for what he did and what he put you through. I'm angry at those who let you think you were to blame. And I'm hurt that you might think I could possibly look upon you as less than… perfect." His last words were soft.

For a long time, she just looked at him, the man who had as many secrets as she and whose pain ran as deep. His face was open and calm though troubled. Her breathing still shuddered and her nose was running and red. He seemed to see none of it; he only looked at her eyes.

Phaelan reached out and touched his face. "I should have trusted you. I should have known you would understand."

"I've lived alone for years Phaelan. I have felt the abhorrence of my students and some of my peers. I wouldn't wish that isolation on anyone I cared for. Now that you're here, neither of us will be alone. I won't allow it. I want to think of you as my own and I am very particular about what I call my own. I don't share." He looked at her a moment longer before pulling her into his arms. "Am I allowed to call you mine Phaelan?"

She sniffled and drew a shuddering breath as she relaxed in his embrace. "If you're willing to take a very flawed, recycled and overwrought pilot come teacher to call your own, who am I to argue?"

He laughed softly and gently tipped her head back to kiss her lips. "Come, let's go to bed." And having spoken pulled her into his arms to carry her to the bedroom.

"Severus, can we just go to sleep tonight?"

"It's all I had in mind, Phaelan."

"I seriously doubt that statement." Phaelan rested her head on his shoulder already drowsing in his comforting arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was all set. The appointment had been made a week previously. Such a simple task, walk in, drop off, leave, kaboom. Donnelly and O'Bannion were so confident of their success at such an easy job; they made no provision for being recognized for who and what they were.

After Snape had revealed Voldemort's plans for the Grangers, Shacklebolt, other Aurors and those working to protect Hermione's parents within the Order had been given pictures of the pair of ex-IRA hit men. The Ministry of Magic maintained only tenuous connections with Muggle police services but in this case, the information gleaned from the Muggle files was invaluable.

Tonks and Olwen were still together, working day shift undercover as Muggles. They were dressed in the uniform of the avid young raver complete with Tonks outrageously chartreuse coloured hair and Doc Martins. The convenience of a coffee shop complete with outdoor tables situated directly across from the Grangers office, made for a comfortable post to work from. With the addition of a disillusionment charm (except when refreshment was desired) they had an ideal look out point.

"Do the Grangers have any idea of the plot against them?" Olwen asked as he watched the comings and goings of people at the professional building facing them.

"They were told that something was afoot but I don't think Moody gave too much information. Said 'e didn't want to scare 'em. " Tonks sceptically replied. "Myself, I think they should 'ave been given the pictures but you know Moody."

Olwen sniggered, "That boyo sees things with that eye of his in some strange ways. I think he has doubts of everyone, maybe even the Headmaster."

Tonks looked at her partner with a Snape like lift of the brow, "Well, 'e's alive in't 'e. Seen more trouble that man than most." Then with a shrug she added "but 'e does 'ave a very jaded way of looking at things I suppose."

Sitting quietly for a while, they gave calm scrutiny to the surrounding area. Close to 9:00 am, they noticed two men walking to the front of the building, one of them carrying a briefcase. As one they sat up straight in their chairs.

"Come on." Tonks led her partner across the street.

The Granger's offices were on the fourth floor of a six storey building. The upper floors were serviced by two lifts both of which were in use when the two Aurors entered the foyer. They ran to the stairwell and apparated to the fourth level. Coming into the access hallway, they split to look for the pair of assassins. The hallway was empty. Tonks led the way to the Grangers suite and walked to the receptionist.

"'Ave you seen either of these chaps?" she asked abruptly while brandishing the photos.

"I beg your pardon, who are you?" the girl indignantly asked.

"Were either of 'em 'ere? It's very urgent I know." Demanded Tonks.

The girl huffed and looked at the pictures. "Yes, this one came in a few minutes ago and cancelled an appointment for this afternoon; said he wasn't feeling well."

Olwen was looking around to see if anything had been left behind unattended. Not knowing what to look for he asked. "Did he leave anything behind?"

"Not that I know of. What is going on?" the receptionist was now officially annoyed and stepped around to the front of her desk.

"Alright, clear the room everyone, out you go!" Announced Tonks as she pulled out her Auror's badge that looked official and Muggle enough at a distance. "By order of Scotland Yard. Leave the building immediately."

The waiting patients looked confused as this strange looking plain clothes constable was ordering them to leave but they complied.

Turning to Olwen, "Go and pull the fire alarm ducks then get yourself out. I'll get the Grangers." She ordered.

The young man went into the hall and pulled the handle on the red box causing the fire bell to sound throughout the building. Not only was an evacuation underway, but an alarm had been sent to the local Fire Brigade to bring the emergency rescue forces to bear. Tonks went to the examination rooms to look for the intended victims. All the doors were open now and the dental hygienists and their appointments were leaving along with the Grangers clients all with drip bibs still in place.

Tonks grabbed the two dentists, "Where is the port key?" she demanded. They showed her and grabbed on as it was activated by their touch alone. A disorienting few minutes later the threesome arrived outside Grimmauld Place. Tonks led them to the magically concealed house which suddenly appeared before them. As they entered, a flustered Molly bustled them off to the kitchen.

Back at the coffee shop facing the office building, Olwen watched as people finished pouring out of the structure. In the distance he heard the sirens of Muggle emergency vehicles approaching. Suddenly, the air was split by a thunderous explosion. The entire side of the building had been demolished and debris rained down on the people below who were running to escape the disaster. Olwen saw what the Muggles couldn't, the strange green flames of Magical Unquenchable fire. No Fire Brigade would put this fire out until all the consumable objects coated with the potion that created the fire were burnt to ashes. He only hoped they had been in time to get everyone out. Walking to a nearby alley, Olwen apparated to Grimmauld Place to join his partner.

Phaelan's Monday morning first period class was, as usual, filled with students tired from their weekend. She wondered vaguely if she should ask for coffee to be provided for the upper sixth to keep them awake. With a sigh she began.

"Good morning all. I see that you are your usual effervescent selves this morning, all bright eyed and bushy tailed." Phaelan sarcastically teased only to be met with groans.

"Okay, I have your tests marked and, surprise surprise, no one failed. Give yourselves a hand." She announced as she led the applause. 'Yeah, shocked me too. Miss Parkinson, pass these out please."

As the Slytherin girl passed out the marked papers, Phaelan wrote the next topic for study on the board.

Turning back to the students, she saw them comparing their marks; some with smiles a few with frowns.

"We have completed our look at the Government in the UK and we've done an overview of the governments in place around the world. Now, we'll take a step back in time to the beginning of this century and study how the world society as we know it today evolved."

Walking to a book case she counted out the books she would use.

"Finnegan, Goyle, please hand these texts out. I have procured specific text books which you will use during this section of study. Don't write in them or loose them. They are only on loan to you. They are Muggle books, so I would suggest refraining from using any magic on them in case they fall apart. If you loose or significantly damage the books, you will pay for a replacement.'' Finishing her lecture on the care of loaned books, Phaelan got back to the matter at hand.

"Now, who can name a significant achievement or event in the Twentieth century that had a major impact on the world at large?" Phaelan waited for a show of hands. All of three.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchly." Called Phaelan, resigned to her fate.

"World War Two." He answered.

Phaelan nodded it was the answer she expected. "Yes, that rather jumps out at you doesn't it. Anyone else?" she hoped.

A couple of hands went up. "Okay, Miss Granger." Phaelan decided, knowing she would likely be sorry.

"Well, Marconi and the Wireless radio, the Model T car by Ford, Einstein and the Theory of Relativity, Edison and the electric light, Women's suffrage for the vote, birth control, Landing on the Moon. World War One, the Viet Nam war, the discovery of Penicillin and Insulin, the discovery of vaccines for all kinds of illness, umm HIV and Aids, cloning…."

Phaelan jumped in as Hermione paused for breath. "Whoa, there girl. I only have so much time to teach this class."

The rest of the class started to giggle. Only to be scowled at by Phaelan.

"What are you all laughing about? Most of you couldn't come up with one idea. Where have you been people? I know that the outside world's news does leak into Diagon Alley and beyond. Open your minds, your ears, your eyes. Listen to your grandparents, they are the best history teachers around." scolded Phaelan.

"Now, lets analyse and categorize what Miss Granger has so eloquently listed for us. Perhaps we can come up with some other examples along the way." Phaelan turned to the boards on the wall and began to lead her class in a study of social reform.

Tonks and Olwen left the Grangers to Molly's ministrations at Grimmauld Place and made their way to Hogwarts to brief the Headmaster on what had happened. Sitting in the Headmasters office, the two Aurors waited for the summoned Snape to arrive. In the mean time, Dumbledore summoned an elf and tasked him to go to the Muggle studies class carrying a message quickly written on a parchment. Snape had now arrived and was advised of the attempted assassination. He was relieved to know there had been time for the Grangers to escape and for the building to be emptied. There had been injuries of course but as far as Tonks and Olwen could ascertain no fatalities.

The castle elf appeared in Phaelan's class much to everyone's surprise; elves were almost never seen in a classroom. Phaelan took the parchment allowing the elf to leave with the characteristic pop. The students watched her as she read the contents and saw her usually bright eyes darken.

"Malfoy, take over the class. Finish reading the chapter and before you leave here today, provide a précis of the three page essay due for next class. Miss Granger, get your things and come with me." Phaelan threw over her shoulder as she walked briskly to the door with Hermione on her heels.

Malfoy took his place at the front of the room with a snotty sneer crossing his face.

"Alright, alright, everyone back to work. I don't want to hear a cheep out of you lot until the précis has been handed in."

Crabbe raised his hand.

"Yes Crabbe what do you want?" drawled Malfoy.

Looking at Draco with false innocence, he asked. "Please sir, what's a précis?"

"We learned that in our second class here Crabbe, sod off." He snorted.

Other hands went up around the room.

"Finnegan." He recognized.

"Please sir, I have to go to the little boy's room." Finnegan stood with his hands crossed holding his crotch.

Morag McDougal, a Ravenclaw stood up and walked to the front. "Look sir, I'm the first one finished. Do I get extra credit for my effort? You know all about HARD work don't you sir?" purring in a soft Scots accent while batting her eyes at him and licking her lips.

"Hey, back off McDougal." Snarled a jealous Pansy.

"What's wrong Pansy? Afraid you'll loose him? Just because my conversation exceeds 'Harder, harder, faster, faster,' ……"

Pansy leapt out of her chair to grab the other girl but was in turn grabbed by Draco and pushed back down on her chair. Around the room a chorus of boo's shared at the lost entertainment.

"Stop it, all of you," Draco yelled. "One more stupid stunt and I'll hand out detention, right?" he turned to walk back to the teacher's desk only to be hit on the back of the head by a rather large spit ball.

Spinning around he spat, "Who did that?" glaring at the seated students obediently bent over their work. He sighed as he admitted defeat and made a silent resolution never to be a teacher.

Phaelan and Hermione walked to the Headmaster's office.

"What is it Professor?" asked a worried Hermione.

"The note didn't give any details Granger; just bring you to the office immediately." Phaelan replied as they approached the stairs leading to the gargoyles. After giving the password, Phaelan stood aside to let Hermione enter first. When they went into the office itself, Phaelan felt her internal alarms go off at seeing Tonks and Olwen along with Severus.

Turning to Dumbledore, Phaelan asked, "You asked us to come immediately headmaster, is there a problem?"

"Have a seat Professor, Miss Granger. Tonks has some disturbing news." Began Dumbledore as he conjured two more chairs for them.

Standing, Tonks went to stand beside Hermione.

"Hermione, luv, there was an 'orrible incident at your parent's office today. Two men working for Old Moldy delivered a high explosives package to their office. The building was demolished."

Hermione jumped to her feet. "My parents – are they alright, are they hurt? Where are they? Oh god don't tell me they're dead." She cried, grabbing Tonks arm in alarm.

"Calm yourself luv, they're fine. We used the port key and took them to Grimmauld Place. They're with Molly now." Tonks reassured Hermione, wrapping an arm around the young woman's shoulders.

"What about the rest of the occupants, Tonks?" Phaelan inquired, knowing Hermione would likely take on guilt if any innocent was harmed.

Olwen looked at Phaelan, "I pulled the fire alarm a few minutes before the bomb went off. I think we managed to get everyone out but we won't know until we see the Muggle Police and Fire report. What I'd like to know is how the two murdering buggers got away so fast. Maybe, they had a port key."

"There were people hurt though. It was rush hour and everyone was out on the street. When she blew, half the building came down right away." Added Tonks.

"The escalation is disturbing. He's never before been so overt in his actions against Muggles." Snape leaned against his customary window sill with a grim visage marking his concern.

"Professor Dumbledore, what about my parents? If they go home, they will know they didn't succeed and they'll be in even more danger."

"They meaning Voldemort's followers, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore looked at the worried face of his young charge. Hermione nodded.

"It would be best if they not stay at Grimmauld Place sir," advised Snape. "There is far too much coming and going of members."

"I agree. Suggestions?" Albus looked around the room.

Phaelan cleared her throat, "Sir Nick has said there are parts of the castle that are not in use; that students don't even know exist. Could we bring them here, at least temporarily?"

"That's a good idea, Headmaster. We don't have anywhere we can put under a Fidelius Charm right now. At least here, they will be out of sight and we can work something out when we can think straight." Tonks agreed. Listening to the woman with wild hair, Phaelan recalled she was the Witch equivalent of a trained police officer; klutz or not.

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Hermione. "Miss Granger, what do you think?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, knowing my parents, they're probably more worried about their staff and patients and right about now they will be trying to get out of hiding to find out what they can. Poor Molly."

Snape stifled a snort of amusement that did not go unnoticed by Phaelan who quirked her eyebrow.

Hermione continued. "I think bringing them here is about the only way we can keep them safe from their own stubbornness. They aren't the type to tread a cautious course sir," She concluded sagely.

Snape now allowed himself an audible snort. "I look forward to the day I can say pot meet kettle to you Miss Granger. Be assured, it will likely come sooner rather than later."

Hermione answered him with a simpering saccharine smile.

"It's decided then." Dumbledore stood. "We will open the old married quarters; we'll have it clean out and refurnished. It even has a small courtyard and fountain. Severus, Phaelan, go to Grimmauld place and pick up the Grangers this evening. You can floo to their house so that they may get what they need."

The Headmaster turned to Hermione and regarded her clear gaze seeing her courage and resolve shine. "Miss Granger, it goes without saying, you must not let anyone know your parents are here.'

"Of course, Headmaster, I understand. Will I be able to see them this evening?" she hopefully asked.

"I think arrangements can be made Hermione, now off to class with you." He dismissed her. Turning to Phaelan and Severus, he continued with his instructions, "I think around dinner time would be best to move the Grangers. They will likely be resistant to the suggestion but I will floo Molly and she can break the news to them."

"Very well Headmaster, we shall be ready." Bowing slightly, Snape turned to leave.

"If this section of the castle has not been used for as long as you imply, will it be ready by this evening?" Phaelan wondered.

"Ah, my dear, you forget the wonders that can be wrought by our castle elves." Reminded a smiling Albus. Phaelan smiled back and turned to leave. "That is of course, unless Severus and you would like to serve another detention together. You apparently learned a great lesson from that afternoon of ….labour."

Phaelan turned to give a retort only to have Severus reach over and clamp his hand over her mouth before pulling her out of the office. "Thank you Headmaster, we need no repeat." Said Snape as he left with his lady.

Phaelan looked over at him when they had descended the stairs. "Coward." She muttered out of the side of her mouth.

He gave her a side long glance. "I have no particular desire to be on my hands and knees scrubbing floors again."

"I like to see you all hot and sweaty. You look very sexy with your shirt plastered against your skin. It might be a titch kinky but your scent when you work turns me on." Phaelan teased in a soft voice. "Argh!" she screamed.

Phaelan suddenly found herself in a concealed alcove with her arms pinned over her head and a very aroused man before her.

"You madam are still begging for that spanking and perhaps even more." Snape's silky voice surrounded her senses.

"Tell me Severus, what is your……pleasure." Her breathy words tickling his ears.

"To mark you as mine and remind you who is Lord." Snape replied as he caressed her ear.

"And does the Lady have equal opportunity my lord?" Phaelan asked in keeping with the mood.

"I might permit some indulgence."

Phaelan looked at her lover, wishing they could just find a place to be alone forever. She leaned forward and kissed him with soft passion, "What time do we leave?"

Severus looked at his lover, wishing there was no war and no dark lord. He pulled her into a tight embrace and returned the kiss even more deeply. "Six, I'll floo to your rooms."

With a final kiss, they both sighed before parting from their embrace. Stepping out of the alcove they continued their path until they came to the hall where they split to move to their respective classrooms.

"Thank you Professor Snape, that was most enlightening." Phaelan offered as a parting.

"Your thirst for knowledge is inspiring, Professor McKenzie." He replied and with an uncharacteristic casual smile, Severus left for his dungeon domain while Phaelan made her way to the third year class.

Peter Pettigrew scurried to the front door of his master's house carrying the Muggle evening newspapers. The morning's explosion had made the front page as expected. Opening the front door, Peter was confronted by Nagini who scented his presence with a flickering tongue and found him acceptable.

Sidling along the wall, Peter tried to pass the huge serpent, uttering, "Good girl, nice girl, let me pass," As he continued to edge his way around his master's familiar. When he reached the door to the parlour, he reached behind himself to open the door. Stepping through, he quickly closed the door to keep the snake out. Turning, he then bowed to the figure sitting before the fire.

"Master, I have the Muggle papers and as you predicted, the news was on the front page." Peter eagerly held up the paper for his Lord.

"Bring them here Peter." Voldemort ordered as he held out his hand.

Taking the papers, he began to read through the Muggle account of the explosion. He smiled in satisfaction until he came to the paragraph naming his hired assassins. Turning the page, he saw their pictures with the caption 'IRA assassins sought in investigation of Terrorist bombing.'

"Imbeciles. They were seen." Jumping to his feet, Voldemort pulled his wand and blasted the newspapers lying on the table. "Bring them to me that I might give them their just rewards. I tire of incompetence and the rubbish I am forced to endure. Find them Peter; I'll not pay for stupidity."

"Yes master, at once." Peter hurried out of the room preferring Nagini's company to that of his furious Lord.

Shortly before six, Severus flooed to Phaelan's rooms. She had changed from her teaching clothes into her trademark cargo pants that revealed the tattoo. Smiling as he stared at her derriere, he admired the shape and recalled how good it felt to have his hands resting on the two perfect mounds.

"Can you tear your eyes off my backside?" scolded Phaelan.

"No, it's far too enticing, a work of art, so plump and squeezable, biteable, delectable…." He gently teased.

"Thank you Severus, are we ready to go? I have a few things I want to take with me." Phaelan was pulling on a hooded sweat shirt with 'Property of USN' emblazoned on the front.

"What kind of things?" Snape queried, curious at her serious change in tone.

Phaelan had not revealed her cache of weapons beneath her bed to anyone and had ordered Polly not to touch anything under the bed she might find other than clothing. She thought that she might be able to trust Severus now with the knowledge.

"In here." Leading him into the bedroom, Phaelan dropped to her knees at the side of the bed and pulled out two cases. As she opened them, Severus gasped.

"Merlin, Phaelan. Did you feel so insecure with us, you had to arm yourself?" Severus incredulous at what she had revealed knelt beside her.

"After what you revealed about the Deatheaters, I was not about to feel helpless. I carry weapons on me all the time." She watched him for his reaction.

Snape didn't know how to react. Intellectually he understood her reasoning and background. His male ego kept getting in the way of seeing her as a very predatory warrior trained by experts. He wanted to look after her but…..

"I thought Muggles had restrictions on carrying weapons between countries?"

Phaelan sat back on her heels, "They do but I was travelling on military transport and these don't show up as metal."

Severus reached out and lifted a particularly efficient looking dagger from the case. Pulling it from its sheath he examined the object, unable to figure out what material had been used in its manufacture.

Frowning he asked, "What material is this made from?"

Taking the sheath from him, Phaelan sat on the bed and strapped it to her leg. "It's a man made ceramic. It does not trigger the sensors in the way that metal does. It almost never needs to be sharpened." Taking the dagger she placed it in the sheath and covered it with her pants. "You should recognize it; it's the same one I used at the lab."

Kneeling again, Phaelan opened a section and removed the small hand gun. After loading it, she placed it in a holster that clipped to the back of her pants.

"Does the Headmaster know?" Severus finally asked.

Looking at his worried face, she gave a tight smile and stroked his hair. "Only you, my dark wizard." She turned and locked the cases before storing them once more beneath her bed.

Severus rose and pulled her up with him. Lifting her right hand, he kissed the back and looked into her guileless eyes once more.

"Phaelan, I don't know why I deserve your trust but I will never betray it, I swear." Still holding her hand, he led the way to her door. "Come we will floo from Albus' office."

"Okay," she grabbed her purse as they passed her desk. Just as they left her rooms, Phaelan turned to Severus with an annoyed frown.

"Did you say plump? Is my ass getting fat or something?" she tried to look down at her posterior as Severus rolled his eyes.

As Hermione had predicted, Susan and Geoffrey Granger were adamant about returning to their home and life.

"We are not schoolchildren nor are we subject to your restrictions Headmaster." Insisted Susan.

"Mrs Granger, firstly, when a child comes to Hogwarts, the entire family is placed under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic. You know you can't speak about Hogwarts outside of your home. Secondly, the story of the bombing has received widespread coverage in both Muggle and Wizarding media. Your name has figured in both." He paused to let this sink in.

"Voldemort knows there were no bodies recovered from the building as mortal casualties. His plans were thwarted and he risks even more exposure if Muggle authorities get the operatives before he does. That is of course, if the pair doesn't turn themselves in to protect themselves from his wrath. Tom Riddle is not known to be humane with his captives."

Geoffrey sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with his head in his hands. He still wore the scrub suit he had donned in the morning. He had neither wallet nor keys. No credit cards, no means of transportation; his car had been demolished by the falling debris.

"What do you suggest Headmaster?" asked a resigned Geoffrey Granger.

"We need to find you a safe haven until we have vanquished Tom Riddle. In the short term, we have set up a suite for you at the school. You can move there tonight." Advised Dumbledore.

Susan was indignant. "Geoffrey, I won't have a mad man drive us away from all we have worked for."

Standing, Geoffrey walked over to his wife and grabbed her shoulders. "Susan, it's only a house and 'things'. There is nothing more important than you and Hermione. I will not allow you to risk your life to prove a moot point. He only wins if we allow him to continue on his path of terrorism. Next time, other innocents could die because of us. We got lucky this time. Let's not give him another chance."

Susan closed her eyes as silent tears slid down her face. She nodded as her husband pulled her into his comforting arms.

"What next?" Geoffrey asked.

Dumbledore stood, "Severus, go to the Granger house and open the floo." Snape bowed and left to apparate to Hermione's home.

"Miss McKenzie will accompany you to pick up what you need and then she and Severus will floo with you to Hogwarts." Instructed Dumbledore.

They moved to the library to await word from Snape to floo to their home. Susan looked at Phaelan who had not as yet spoken.

"So, what are we like? Two helpless Muggles messing around in the world of Magic?" Susan quipped. "You witches must think us helpless."

Phaelan returned her smile. "No Mrs Granger, not at all. Muggles are just as powerful as any witch or wizard in the long run as long as the right tools are available."

Geoffrey looked at her and frowned, "Strange talk from a witch?"

Phaelan laughed lightly, "My dear doctors Granger, I am no more a witch than you are. Just a mere Muggle messing around in the world of magic." At that moment the flames turned green and Snape's head appeared.

"All clear." He said and removed his head.

"I'll demonstrate and the Headmaster will help you." Said Phaelan as she grabbed floo powder and left.

An hour later, the Grangers had flooed to the Hogwarts married quarters to be met by their worried daughter who threw herself into their loving arms.

Severus and Phaelan watched the tearful reunion both thinking that they had never experienced such a family love and wished they might have.

"Miss Granger," interrupted Snape, "You have until curfew tonight to help your parents. An elf has been assigned. Please explain what must needs be done for tonight. You are excused from my class tomorrow morning to return."

Hermione turned and looked at her Potions Master with a tearful smile. Severus thought for a horrible moment she was going to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you professors. This means so much. I'll make up the time Professor Snape. I promise." Hermione gushed with emotion.

"Yes, well….Goodnight Doctors. I'm sure I will see you again soon." He bowed slightly to make his leave.

"Professor," called Susan, "You have done so much for us. We can never repay you."

Severus smirked, "Surviving the Dark Lord will be sufficient madam." He bowed again and left.

Phaelan looked at them again, "I have some free time tomorrow; I'll come by and see you. I'm sure you'll have the same questions I did when I first arrived. Hermione, order some supper and explain the elves?"

"Yes professor and thank you again."

Phaelan nodded and left. Severus was waiting for her in the long hallway that connected the married quarters with the rest of the school.

"Hermione is a lucky girl." Phaelan quietly shared.

Severus nodded, "Yes. I'm glad her parents survived."

"Old softy." Teased Phaelan.

"I'll show you soft madam." Severus grabbed her and pulled her into another chamber replete with a huge four poster bed and hot tub.

"How did you know this was here?" she asked in amazement.

"Do you think Hogwarts only has one Room of Requirement?" Severus had started to undress her. "And I required YOU!"

Phaelan laughed all the way to the tub.

A/N Alma Curador the Soul Healer – Directly translated from Spanish means Soul Healer.


	29. Chapter 27

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Another chapter in our saga – Hope your still with me cause the characters just keep getting more complex the more I talk to them.

Do stop by and say hello – It encourages faster keying

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room of requirement was extraordinarily quiet given the number of people still occupying the space. Minerva sat very still staring at the spot Dumbledore had just occupied. The Aurors looked at each other not entirely sure of how to react. Lupin and Gillhooly looked at each other amazed that a mere Muggle would have confronted Dumbledore on his home turf. Snape looked at the rest of the room waiting for some reaction.

Minerva finally stood and walked to the front of the room.

"I will speak to Albus. We have not concluded the business that we needed to but I doubt we could reconvene this evening. We'll contact you." She instructed before turning to Severus to tersely ask, "Come with me."

Snape followed Minerva out of the room as she led the way to the corridor leading to the Headmaster's office.

Minerva turned to the younger professor, "I will see Albus. I..I'm not sure what his reaction meant. You need to find her and straighten this mess out." Minerva finished while prodding his sternum with her index finger.

Snape frowned, "What makes you think I can make her recant?" he spat.

Minerva raised her brow and looked down her nose, "You're her lover. She listens to you."

Severus snorted, "You must be joking. Phaelan listens to no one if she does not choose to."

With a sigh the older woman rolled her eyes. "Dinna be sae daft man, ken we see the way you two leuk at each other. Ye might keep it frae the scholars but ye canna hide if frae us. Now, away wi ye." Minerva dismissed him with a wave.

With a sigh, Severus walked towards the tower but stopped and summoned Polly the elf to save him time.

"Polly, where is my Lady?" inquired Snape quietly.

Polly twisted the corner of her tea towel toga fretfully. "Master, your Lady just returned to her chambers. She is being very sad. She made Polly put out all the candles. She sits in the dark master and makes no music. Polly does not know how to please your Lady Master, to make her smile." The little creature finally whined as thought ready to cry.

"You are not at fault Polly. I will attend my Lady and summon you if required." He dismissed the elf and made his way to confront her portrait entrance.

To his surprise the door opened as soon as he knocked. Walking in, he saw the room was indeed dark except for the fireplace. He could make out her figure curled up on the small sofa, her arms wrapped around her knees and her chin resting on the right one. He walked to the chair beside her and sat quietly.

"I did it again Severus, I fucked it up." Her quiet voice shouted in the silence. "I can't not interfere; I have to jump in and screw it up for everyone." She sighed deeply. "I'm such an idiot." She finally spat in self recrimination.

Severus still said nothing. He looked at her and remembered the woman who fell over trying to escape the Bogart. The woman who's greatest fear was not of something that could hurt her but of allowing someone else to be harmed.

"Phaelan, Minerva has gone to speak to Albus." He began quietly.

Phaelan snorted, "Arranging my departure, replacement and mind wipe no doubt."

It was Snape's turn to snort, "If that were the case, your mind would have been 'Wiped' as you put it, already and you would have been back in your London flat as fast as the Aurors could move you."

Phaelan finally looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Dumbledore was angry, yes, but you have caused him to take a second look at something and that has unsettled him." Reasoned Snape.

Sitting up, Phaelan thought about what Severus said. "You mean, he's not going to fire me?"

With a wry smile, Severus moved to sit beside her, "I've seen Albus fire someone and he never looked confused or unsure as he did it. No, I think our Headmaster realizes he got what he asked for except what he asked for was not what he wanted."

"He wanted good little sycophant soldiers ready to jump at his word."

"Well trained little soldiers able to defend themselves and others. He forgot that when you stretch the boundaries of education, that the students minds expand to fill the open space. Teach them more and they will learn more whether or not they do it consciously."

Phaelan looked at his dark eyes shining in the firelight. "What next?"

Pulling her against him, Severus stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "You will be a good little professor and apologize."

"I can't change my convictions Severus." She said as she finally relaxed in his arms.

"I don't think he expects you to." He replied. "Perhaps if you retract your insult and rephrase your statement?"

"What about what he said to me?" she asked petulantly.

Severus smirked, "Lets prove who the bigger person here is shall we? Respect for elders and all that tripe."

Phaelan frowned, "I would have thought you would have taken his part in this Severus."

"I have wanted to put the old man in his place for a long time but…." He sighed.

"You still feel you owe him your life." Finished Phaelan.

"Indeed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phinnius, Phinnius, are you awake?" asked Liam.

Groaning, the ex-IRA assassin turned to look at his partner. "No Liam, I was snuggled down in me feather duvet dreaming of comely little strumpets casting their favours my way – Of course I'm awake you idjit." Phinnius spat.

Liam's face suddenly lit up with understanding and he laughed. "Funny Phinnius, really funny."

"Shut up you stupid berk; what do you want?" asked Phin rolling to a sitting position and wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Well, you how you said we might be able to get yon wizard to pay money for protection?" he began.

"Go on."

"Well Phin, I was wondering how we might contact him with our offer?" Liam finished his thought.

Phinnius sighed, "Liam, before we can go after him we need to make sure no one is coming after us."

Liam smiled, "Right then Phin, where do we start."

"First Liam we get new wheels then we get ourselves a safe house then….then we figure out how to find this wizard who likes to fly in aeroplanes." Phinnius frowned at the last.

Liam thought hard and brightened as he remembered the day he saw the dark man at the RAF base. "He was with a Muggle woman Phin and she was in uniform. She must go there regular like."

Looking at Liam, Phinnius became thoughtful, "Right you are Liam; that means someone likely knows her even if she's not flying every day."

"Just so Phin." Liam agreed.

"And if two good citizens were to find something important to her, someone might be willing to give us a name." Phinnius smiled as a plan came together.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning was as grey and wet as the weekend. There seemed to be no relief from the rain and dreary conditions. The castle was becoming cold and dank leading Phaelan to believe the main reason the witches kept to long robes was to keep warm. Phaelan rose and dressed in a track suit for her morning run through the castle. As she made her way to the main entrance way, she noticed glances being cast her way from members of the DA. Gossip must have been running rampant all last night.

"Morning Professor." Called a cheery Madam Hooch.

Phaelan smiled in reply. "When does the sun come back Madam Hooch? Do they pack it away until March and pull it out for spring cleaning?" she asked sarcastically.

Hooch chuckled, "Not at all, we make sure to let it peak out from the clouds when we're all in class and tuck it a way again when we have free time to spend outside."

"I'm beginning to believe that." Phaelan snorted as she stretched before running.

Hooch blew her whistle, "Alright you lot, follow me." She called as she led the way through the maze of hallways.

Phaelan blanked her mind as she jogged along with the group and tried to put the last evening aside for a while. It wasn't working. Little smidgens of the event kept creeping into her minds eye. As they were passing her rooms, Phaelan dropped out and went for a shower. Thinking discretion would be the better part of valour, she decided to breakfast in her rooms before going to class. She skipped breakfast finally.

First class of the day, Seventh years next third years; a free period then lunch. Lunch…the Headmaster never missed Lunch on Mondays. He made announcements at lunch on Mondays.

Shit, he was due to make an announcement for her today. She had to go.

Phaelan entered with the students at the back of the Great Hall. As she walked to the head table, heads turned and smiled at her. Voices greeted her cheerfully. Looking up at the table, she noticed none of this was lost on the Headmaster. Phaelan felt as though she were a nasty germ under the hostile microscope of Albus Dumbledore. Her stomach roiled at the thought of eating as she took her customary seat.

"Nice you could make it, Professor." Severus commented to her left.

"I'd rather be with Pomfrey getting an enema of that crimson shit." Phaelan retorted.

Snape snorted, "I told you, if the axe was to fall, it would have happened last night. Now eat your soup, you need your strength until I give you your potion."

Phaelan looked at the soup in front of her, Rich Green Pea soup that right now looked like scum they scraped off the bottom of boats. She tapped her plate to order something else.

"Ice water with lemon." She requested.

"Phaelan, that won't do, eat something. You had no breakfast." Snape chided.

Looking at him with a frown she asked, "How do you know that? Does Polly report back to you or something?"

Snape sniffed and raised his signature eyebrow. "I have a responsibility for your welfare, my lady. The elves are part of our bond." He answered very quietly and sincerely.

Phaelan thought about what he said and asked, "Does that mean Dobby would tell me if you were in need of my…assistance?"

"Yes." He replied and then reached over and tapped the charger in front of her, "Chicken Broth."

Phaelan sighed as a bowl of golden liquid appeared before her. Lifting her spoon, she looked at him once more before sipping the broth.

At the end of lunch the Headmaster stood as Minerva tapped her glass for attention.

"Well my young friends," the old man began, "It's that wonderful time of the year again when our first ball of the season is held, Halloween." He paused as cheers and applause went around the hall.

"As in the past, first through third year students will have parties in their common rooms until curfew while the fourth years and above will have a dance here in the Great Hall. Now, for music, we have managed to secure a new piece of technology and someone to operate it called a Disc Jockey. I'm sure it will prove to be entertaining. As to the theme, our Head Boy and girl have decided after much lively discussion that we will have a 1980's Disco Dance Fever theme. I'm only slightly familiar with the genre but I'm certain you will find the appropriate costumes if you look through some of the old school pictures. Some of our younger staff may also give you some ideas."

A titter of anticipation passed over the students as they began to plan. Harry and Ron had their heads together.

"So mate, what did you Muggles wear in the 1980's?" Ron asked.

"How should I know, I was just a baby." Snorted Harry. "Hey Hermione, what did your dad wear twenty years ago?"

Hermione started to giggle, "He still has the suits at home. Polyester suits with ruffled shirts and big bow ties. The best part was the platform shoes."

Ron frowned "That doesn't sound too weird."

"Ron, the suits you wore to disco's came in pastel colours and had sequins and sparkles on them. And the hair, well a lot of people wore big bushy Afro's."

Minerva was tapping her glass again and everyone quieted down.

Dumbledore continued. "In conjunction with the ball, we will be having an auction of goods and services as our next fund raiser for the school. Items have been donated by local merchants and some from Diagon Alley. Even our own staff has contributed items. Professor McKenzie, who is running the auction, is donating a flight in her Jet Aircraft – subject to parental approval of course. Our very own Mr Filch is contributing three certificates which may be redeemed at the end of the school year for any three items per certificate from his store of confiscated articles. I believe he has an excellent selection to choose from. We look forward to some active and generous bidding. Oh, and not to forget the Dress down day on Friday before our party."

As he finished, Dumbledore cast a glance in Phaelan's direction. He saw her worried look and hunched posture as she looked down at the table. Making a decision, he left the Great Hall and sent out summons to a meeting for that evening. It appeared his young professor was punishing herself far more than he had any intention to. Minerva was right; Phaelan's outburst was more about concern for her charges than disrespect for his position. He had to find a middle ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phaelan got through her day and returned to her rooms exhausted. As she entered, she found Polly already there. The little elf held an envelope out to her.

"Master Snape said I should come and fill the bath for you and use his special bath salts. He also said he would come to take you to dinner and make you eat. He is a good Lord for you Miss." Concluded the elf with a beatific smile.

"Yeah, I know Polly. Thank you." Phaelan dismissed her and walked to the bathroom. Inhaling deeply, Phaelan recognized Severus' signature Ti with a hint of lavender. She smiled to herself; it was nice to be pampered sometimes.

Phaelan opened the letter. It was from Dumbledore announcing a meeting for that evening. Now she knew why Severus had arranged the bath. Phaelan undressed and slipped into the water feeling her tension seep away with the heat.

"Can I come through?" Called a voice from her living room.

She smiled, "Come on through Severus."

He walked into the bathroom and sat on the laundry hamper. Looking over, she saw he had removed his teaching robes and sat in his shirt sleeves. He also held something familiar in his hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" Phaelan asked.

"Mmh, my own blend. I crossed a fine sativa with a hardy indica and came up with this plant that grows extremely well in the green houses here." He told her as he continued to roll the roach. Putting it in his mouth, Severus pulled his wand, lit the end and inhaled as he closed his eyes.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much." He answered with a small grin. He came forward and sat beside the bath to share with her. Smiling, she took the roach and inhaled its heady smoke. Lying back, she closed her eyes and let the tendril of calm creep over her senses.

"Well?" he asked.

"Nice, very nice." She replied. Looking back at him, she saw the familiar look of marijuana use in his eyes. "Do you work with any other recreational chemicals?"

Leaning his back against the wall, he took another toke before answering, "I can but I don't."

"So," he changed the subject, "Are you ready for tonight?"

Phaelan was still feeling mellow from her first hit. "I will be if you share a little more."

He passed the roach once more and watched as she let the magic of the plant work on her.

"That's better." She decided. "I better not use any more. I have to fly on Saturday."

"As you wish, my Lady." He teased but he took the roach and using his wand, tamped the end to put it out. "Best not be too relaxed."

"Will it work Severus?" she was still unsettled about the meeting.

He reached out and stroked her cheek. "It will work; now would you like me to scrub your back?"

Phaelan smiled and reminded him, "Tuesday Severus, my potion is due on Tuesday."

Reaching for her loofa sponge, Severus leaned over to kiss her and whisper in her ear, "I await the hour with the greatest of anticipation."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner was a quiet affair, with the conversation centring on the upcoming auction and ball. Phaelan actually choked back some mashed potatoes and strawberry jelly under the scrutiny of the dour Potions Master.

They approached the room of requirement together as they had on the previous evening. Phaelan felt she was approaching the Captains mast aboard ship for punishment. Her mouth was dry and her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She began her breathing exercise; in, out, in, out.

Severus looked at her and saw her reticence. "Phaelan, what would happen if you had disrespected someone of superior rank in the Navy?"

"Well, that depends," she began, "How superior, the situation and how badly I mouthed off."

"Alright, we are not the military. The Headmaster is expected to take and evaluate criticism from his staff." Severus tried to sooth her nerves.

"Severus, I already told him the curriculum sucked. This was far more…personal." She said with a sigh.

Severus turned Phaelan towards him and held her shoulders in his hands. "Phaelan, he made the decision to hire you. Now he needs.. no.. he must realize the implications of his plan on his students. Do what I suggested and wait and see."

"Will you still want me if he fires me?" she asked in a little girl voice.

Severus chuckle quietly, "I will want you even if you force me to learn to drive your infernal Muggle car. There is nothing in creation that could make me 'not' want you Phaelan, remember that."

"Okay, I can do this." She said to convince herself. She took the steps forward to enter the Room of Requirement and balked at the last moment only to be shoved through by Severus. As she stumbled into the room she was thinking how much easier hand to hand combat was.

The room was configured as before and the occupants were the same. Phaelan quickly moved to the same chair she had sat on the night before only to find it disappear as she approached.

As she turned she saw Dumbledore's gaze upon her and returned it with a hesitant smile. Looking around at her fellow order members, Phaelan made her way forward. Only the smiles of the students on the sofa bolstered her confidence at that moment.

Dumbledore stood before the fireplace, regally robed in deep purple and gold. He watched his youngest professor approach meekly awaiting his censure. He watched as she came to military attention before him in her accustomed manner before a superior.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, "she began. "Yesterday evening, we were witness to great passion and enthusiasm on the part of my protégés in the DA. I was wont to support their efforts and zeal in our cause. I am most proud of their accomplishments and I support their desire to demonstrate what they have learned, Sir. My comments regarding your character were a result solely of the emotions released in the moment and I apologize and retract any defaming remark I may have made." Phaelan paused to breathe. "While my remarks regarding your person were discourteous, my thoughts regarding the DA and Harry in particular, were accurate, Sir." She concluded.

Thundering silence filled the room. All awaited Dumbledore's reaction to Phaelan's remarks knowing it would change the way the DA was regarded.

"Can your young charges come up with the strategy to defend Hogwarts and Hogsmeade before Christmas Break?" the old man asked.

Phaelan stared at Dumbledore for a moment before turning to the trio. They looked at each other and then shared a smile with Phaelan.

"Of course, Headmaster. We will have something tangible before that date." Replied Hermione with confidence.

"Miss McKenzie, I was harsh in my tone and gave the impression that I regarded you with less confidence than I have in the rest of the Order members. Rest assured that is not the case. I am most impressed with your abilities as a warrior and as a teacher. You are a valuable addition to Hogwarts and our world. Now, when can you get me some American sweets?" he asked with his familiar twinkle."

Phaelan looked at the old wizard and wondered if she was hearing correctly. She looked at Severus and Minerva who both had their hands over their mouths and realized the old man wasn't about to fire her or Obliviate her or otherwise hex her.

"Next Saturday Headmaster, when I fly again." She replied in a daze.

"Excellent, now about Faubert." The old man segued smoothly to the next subject while indicating Phaelan should sit in her restored chair.

"Yeah Harry, you were saying something about a weapon?" prompted Tonks.

"Well not a weapon like a knife or gun or something." Harry tried to explain. "More like a psychological weapon he could use for revenge."

"That's too Muggle for me mate," said Gillhooly with a grin, "You better spell it out."

"Professor Snape, how does Mr. Faubert feel about what has happened? I mean, is he angry, scared ashamed – how has he dealt with being forced to create this thing?" Asked Harry.

Snape frowned; it was hard to regard these students as peers suddenly. He sorely wanted to tell the boy to sod off and go polish his broom but there was something about how Potter looked at him…..

"I only spent a few hours with the Muggle scientist but I believe him to be a man of conviction and integrity. He was forced to do the bidding of the dark lord through a combination of intimidation and physical torture." Standing, Severus walked to the side of the fireplace and leaned on the mantle.

"From the conversation I had with him, I know he abhors what he had been forced to do. The very act of creating this creature is counter to his ethics and personal beliefs. He is a man already on the precipice of self destruction. The Dark Lord has already told him his daughters are forfeit; he has nothing left." Snape concluded.

Lupin looked between Harry and Severus. "You're considering asking him to conduct some kind of suicidal act to destroy his laboratory specimens, aren't you?" asked an astounded Remus.

Phaelan thought for a while and looked over to see the darkness in Severus' face.

"Severus," she began, "You have yet to look into his thoughts if he will let you."

Coming out of his ruminations, Severus took a deep breath and returned to his seat, "Indeed, I should look into his memories if for nothing else to see how his daughters were cursed."

Pursing her lips, Phaelan looked around the room at the people who had never contemplated asking anyone to sacrifice themselves as they were about to ask Faubert.

"If you find something Severus, if you were to promise to protect his daughters from harm, would he be likely to be willing?"

Snape nodded, "I believe so; they are all that he has left. He knows the Dark Lord will never release him and Bellatrix has already begun to use him as a toy."

"Then my friends, we must wait until Severus meets with this man again." Dumbledore stood and walked to the centre of the room. "The next thing to consider is the disposition of the Dr's Granger."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back at the Headmaster saying as one, "What?"

Smiling, Dumbledore looked at Hermione, "Well done Miss Granger. You do keep a secret well. You may fill your companions in later but for now let us move on." He looked around the room, "Any suggestions?"

Shacklebolt shifted uncomfortably, "Albus, we have no houses available and there are so many Muggleborn under our protection that we are placing them at risk by doubling up on the Keepers."

"Darcy Finnegan has been looking around Ireland for us but they already have such a large number of Wizard to Muggle marriages, they are not keen to become targets." Added Olwen.

Phaelan had an idea but needed to ask a question first. "Headmaster, what about the Magical community in the United States – I assume they have one?"

"What about them Miss McKenzie?" asked Dumbledore lightly.

Phaelan frowned, "Have they not offered to help? Couldn't we move people to America?"

Smiling Dumbledore contemplated where to start. "Well in the Americas there are two distinct Magical societies. The aboriginal groups from the Inuit in the North to the Incas in the South have kept themselves separate from the Euro-Asian influences for the most part. There is great enmity for past misdeeds during colonization. The community formed by the immigration of peoples from the east and west to the Americas are influenced by a leadership that escaped persecution in the Old Countries. They see Tom as a rightful plague on our society. They prefer isolation."

"But surely they can see ignoring this situation is the same as perpetuating the bigotry and hatred they thought to leave." expressed an astounded Phaelan.

"One would hope so, but history has shown that it tends to repeat itself. They were ignored by others when they were persecuted and so now reciprocate." Explained Dumbledore.

Taking a deep breath, Phaelan offered her solution, "I have a house in Maine; a Muggle house. It's currently unused, has five bedrooms, four bathrooms and a library along with the usual amenities." She looked at the Headmaster, "It belonged to my grandparents. I inherited everything when my grandmother died; there was no one else alive." She added almost apologetically.

"You would be willing to allow the use of your family home for a safe house Miss McKenzie?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

Phaelan snorted, "It's just sitting there empty with dust settling on everything. There are even two cars in the garage and a boat in dry dock."

"'Ere, are you filthy rich or somethin'?" exclaimed Tonks.

"My grandfather's family did well in industry during the war. I just happened to get born and survive long enough to inherit it. I don't choose to live that kind of life." Phaelan countered defensively.

"Well," said Lupin, "It appears we have a solution at hand."

"Oh, Professor, thank you," cried Hermione, "Thank you so much."

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Tuesday afternoon and thought of double potions with the Seventh years had Severus Snape pinching the bridge of his nose in anticipation of his impending headache.

They were in the middle of making Polyjuice potion. The Lacewing flies had been stewed for twenty-one days and were ready for the remaining ingredients. Once everyone was in the class would be sealed. None of the students could leave until everyone had returned to their own likeness or had been escorted to the Infirmary.

As they filed in, he noticed the whispering and elbow nudges from some of his house. They were up to something.

"Alright take your seats and stop acting like first years on a trip to Honeydukes." He snarled from behind his desk.

"We are at the final stage of the Polyjuice potion and to that end this class will be sealed barring entry and exit of anyone. You will not be excused for any reason so if you had to visit the facilities you are now out of luck." And with the slightest twitch of his wand, the door was barred and warded securely.

'One member of each team, get your cauldrons." He instructed. He watched as Hermione approached the side bench near where he was standing and took the few steps needed to be beside her.

"So, Miss Granger," he purred loud enough for her to hear, "Are you confident your potion will have no unforeseen results? The repercussions are quite serious if the draught is contaminated with…unexpected ingredients."

Looking back at the Potion's master with venom in her eyes, Hermione replied, "If there is contamination sir, it will be from a source other than Gryffindor. Certain gentlemen from your house were discussing that very subject, Sir." She snapped as she turned and strode over to Neville. She knew he meant the incident in second year but wouldn't allow him to bait her further.

With a wave of his wand the instructions appeared on the board behind him. Snape looked over the class as they set up the cauldrons over the flames wondering who planned to disrupt the experiment.

"The instructions are on the board; keep your mind on your work and your ingredients in your own workspace. Any fooling around and you'll be sorry you ever qualified for advanced potions." he warned in his silken smooth tone which was his most threatening.

Sitting at his desk, Severus marked papers while the class progressed. Looking at his watch, he noted how much time was left.

"You all should now be at the point where you are adding the Boomslang skin to simmer for thirty turns widdershins. When you have completed that step, you will stop and await further instructions." As he finished his orders, he began to walk around the room inspecting the potions progress so far. Nothing was so bad as to be toxic as far as he could see. Returning to the front he leaned on the front of his desk and waited.

"Now, you were instructed to bring with you a sample of hair in the sealed container that you were provided with. Let me see the container's." he asked as if the senior students were first years. "Good, now ladle out a small portion of your potion into the beaker."

Snape watched as his class obeyed. Just to the left, he saw Longbottom fumble and drop his hair sample on the floor where it rolled away. It came to a stop when Pansy Parkinson put out her foot. Bending over in a flurry of robes, she picked it up and returned it to red faced Neville who thanked her. Returning to his desk, he waited for the next instruction. Snape watched the action carefully but didn't see anything untoward.

"Alright, open the hair sample and drop a single strand into the potion in the beaker. On my order and ONLY when I say so, you will sample the potion." Ordered Snape.

Approaching the first table to his right, he indicated they should drink. Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein turned into each other. Next, Ernie Macmillan and Morag McDougal also exchanged bodies.

"Nice one Ernie," commented Dean Thomas, "talk about changing positions." He laughed as Ernie and Morag were dating.

"Silence," Snape shouted as he came to Dean next. "Well?" Dean sipped and promptly became Mr. Filch. Snape shook his head and looked away. "Potter." He indicated Harry was next.

With a grimace Harry dropped in his hair and sipped. Suddenly there was no room behind his desk as he had become Hagrid, wide grin and all. He shook off his robes showing the clothes he had borrowed just for this moment. "Couldn't walk around with my backside hanging out now could I?" The class was rollicking in laughter, even the Slytherin's.

Walking away with the bridge of his nose firmly pinched between his fingers, Snape muttered, "Ruddy Gryffindors." As he turned he yelled, "Enough! Potter move carefully to the back of the room. Do not damage anything or you'll find yourself in detention."

"Nott, you next." Snape indicated the Slytherin. Nott took a sip and became Elenor Branstone.

"Cradle Robber." Someone called out as Elenor was three years behind them.

"Hufflepuff?" asked Snape with a sneer. "Tut tut."

Walking up to Neville, he looked at the bane of seventh year potions. "Okay Longbottom," began Snape, "Let's get this over with."

Hesitantly, Neville dropped the hair in the potion and sipped. At first nothing happened then suddenly, he began to change. His hair grew and changed colour. His trousers began to tear as his legs became fused. Suddenly, Neville found he had difficulty breathing.

Snape realized almost at once exactly what was happening. Pushing students out of the way, he transfigured a table into a water tank filled with water.

"Potter," Snape yelled at his nemesis, "Get him in there quickly."

The transformed Harry stumbled forward and lifted Neville who was now one of the Merfolk. A moment later, Neville was underwater recovering from his ordeal.

Snape turned his attention back to the rest of the class. His temper was at the boiling point. A student had almost died in his charge; something he swore would never happen in his tenure as potions master.

"Miss Granger, go to the Headmaster and ask him to join us then request Madam Pomfrey to attend to assess Mr. Longbottom. Hurry." Snape instructed quietly as he unwarded the door.

Hermione left at a run, afraid of what Snape was capable of in his current mood.

Turning slowly and deliberately, Severus made his way to the lecture podium. Taking a deep breath he looked over the students once more. Silence reigned and a frisson of fear passed around the room.

"Let us assess what has occurred." He intoned as though it were a call to prayer.

"A Gryffindor has had his life threatened by an utterly stupid and malicious prank. Mr. Longbottom is not the brightest lantern in the lighthouse but even he understands the danger of cross-species transformation." Severus paused and gathered his thoughts.

"Was this a Gryffindor? Unequivocally no. Gryffindors defend their own unto death. They would never consider such an action let alone against one of their own. Ravenclaw? This would be beneath the intellect of a Ravenclaw. No resonance of research, nothing of value gained in knowledge." Again he paused in thought.

"The steadfast Hufflepuff while enjoying laughter would rather face the wrath of a dragon than hurt another so. That leaves Slytherin." Coming down from the lectern, he walked over to where the knot of people from his house had gathered.

"It saddens me when I look upon the current crop of youth Slytherin is burdened with. I see no subtlety, no cleverness. In fact, except for a select few, I see very little of the intelligence and guile that was the hallmark of Slytherin. What then are we left with; petty one-upmanship, stupid pranks, cheating, bribery. You think you can sit back on the laurels of your parents' achievements? Best you should disabuse yourselves of that notion." Snape spat in disgust.

" Now, I want to know who did it." Snape finished as he stood over them a dark presence they knew too well from his housemaster's mien.

Draco had distanced himself behind the table at the back of the room and watched, loathe to be part of the childish prank. He had heard what they had planned and had told them of how stupid their idea was but they were bound to make Gryffindor look foolish again. They forgot Snape hated accidents in his class. He may favour his own house but woe betide anyone who deliberately caused an accident.

"Who did it?" Snape spat again just as the Headmaster entered followed moments later by Poppy.

Dumbledore took in the scene before him and understood what had happened.

"My children, what have you done? Why must it always come to this..this foolhardiness?" the old man asked rhetorically.

"Headmaster, with your permission, I will administer Veritaserum." Snape said finally loosing patience.

"Not necessary sir, they'll tell you." Said Draco as he came forward to face his housemates. "Won't you." He demanded.

All the Slytherin's averted their gaze away from the Head Boy. Draco moved closer to Pansy and looked down at her crimson face.

"I will ask only once more, tell them or I will tell your father about your extracurricular source of income." Threatened Draco quietly.

Pansy looked up at the blonde. "Bastard. "She whispered before turning to Snape.

"It was me sir, I did it." Pansy confessed though she did not sound at all contrite.

Dumbledore looked at the young woman with disappointment in his eyes.

"I shan't ask you why, Miss Parkinson. Not here. Draco, please accompany Miss Parkinson to my office. Miss Granger, if you would join them." Dumbledore instructed. Looking around the room he saw the transformed students and smiled as he saw Hagrid and Filch among them.

"The rest of you remain here until you are yourselves once more. Then return to your dormitories until dinner. Severus, join me when you can." Dumbledore concluded and swept out of the room.

Poppy approached Snape with her professional look. "Well, he appears none the worse for now. He must remain where he is until he transforms back into our old Neville. You might want to transfigure the boy a pair of pants for when he gets his legs back. Send him to see me when he's himself again." She concluded with a nod and a dark look at the Slytherin's still in the class as she left.

Snape sat behind his desk, his headache now a throb between his eyes. Summoning a headache potion, he downed it in one. He hated taking medicine in front of the students but migraines were not a mitigating factor in homicide…yet.

"All of you sit and remain silent. When you return to your own form you may leave and go immediately to your dormitory as instructed by the headmaster." Snape ordered finally before leaning forward and closing his eyes for a few minutes. Harry/Hagrid looked around and finally settled for sitting on the floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been missing at dinner as had the Headmaster. Phaelan looked over the tables and noticed the seventh years all looked particularly sombre. Some were missing. When Ron and Harry rose to leave, Phaelan followed them out.

"Mr. Potter, a moment of your time please?" Phaelan called as they reached the hallway.

Both boys stopped and turned thinking she wanted to speak about DA business.

When Phaelan caught up, she wasted no time on preamble, "What happened in potions this afternoon?"

Looking around Harry saw an empty classroom and indicated they should enter. He related the entire story including how Draco had forced Pansy to confess. Phaelan thanked him and returned to her own rooms to change. She needed to take her potion at some point in the next twelve hours.

Snapping her fingers, Phaelan summoned Dobby, "Is Professor Snape in his chambers Dobby." She asked.

"Yes Miss, "the elf replied, "Master Snape returned a few moments ago, I am to fetch supper." He told her worriedly.

"I won't hold you up Dobby. Thanks." Phaelan said as Dobby left with a pop.

Going to the fire, Phaelan threw in powder and called out. "Severus, are you there, can I come through?"

A moment later he had answered and she stepped into his chambers. They were darker than usual and Severus looked as tired as she'd ever seen him. She approached him quietly and sat beside him on the sofa.

"A headache, "she asked quietly.

'Mmh." He moaned as Dobby popped in with a tray.

"Dobby is bringing you Supper Master, do you need me to do anything else for you?"

"Yes, kill the Droxy in my skull." Snape replied.

"Sir?" asked the elf in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, Snape sat up, "No nothing Dobby, that will be all."

Coming behind him, Phaelan began to massage his shoulders and neck."Mmh, that feels wonderful, "he told her as she kneaded out the knots in his muscles.

"Do you want me to come early morning for the potion?" Phaelan asked, concerned that he was too tired.

Severus shook his head, "No, you should take it before bed. It works better that way."

Coming to kneel in front of him, Phaelan pulled his face to hers and kissed him lightly, "Then eat and I will draw a bath. Meet you there in a few minutes." She told him as she stroked his face.

How ever did I make it through this Purgatory with out her around; wondered Snape biting into the sandwich from his supper tray. Best not look a gift horse in the mouth as the Muggles say though why they ever would Severus never understood.

Joining her in the bath a few minutes later, Severus enjoyed her attentions as she revelled in his. Moving finally to his bedroom, Severus summoned her potion and bid her lie on his knee as she had the first time. While the potion still made her feel languorous, she didn't fall asleep. After dowsing the candles, Severus joined her in bed and pulled her to him.

Cupping her face, he kissed her with soft passionate longing as he moved to stroke her gently from her neck to her knees. She purred like a cat and arched against him.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" he murmured against her mouth.

Phaelan smiled and stroked his face, "It's been only a few days Severus. Surely you're not that needy."

"Needy? Woman you are my addiction. There can never be enough or too much." He teased.

"I missed you too," she admitted, "I missed waking with you and your friend."

"The answer is simple; move in here full time." He suggested.

"We must maintain decorum sir, we are teachers." She retorted.

"Bugger them all, they can put up with it." He said as he nibbled on her ear.

"Seriously, Severus, I want my own chambers for now. I'm not ready to become a live-in lover again. Not yet. Let's keep things as they are for now. I'm only a fireplace away after all."

Severus pulled back and looked at her. "Will you be ready one day?"" he wondered.

"Yes, I'm sure I will; just not today." She replied.

"Then lets not waste time talking when there are so many other, more pleasant things to do." Severus muttered before coming over her to kiss his way down her body.

Phaelan stopped him before he reached his goal and flipped him onto his back to straddled him. Taking charge, Phaelan gave each of them the release they needed. Finally, leaning forward, Phaelan rested on his chest as his breathing returned to normal. Severus wrapped his arms around her and held her to his body as he stroked her back. His Lady; Lady Phaelan.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A/N 1. For a longer version of the final scene for the over 18's see AFF

A/N 2.

Minerva says - Dinna be sae daft man, ken we see the way you two leuk at each other. Ye might keep it frae the scholars but ye canna hide if frae us. Now, away wi ye."

Translation – Don't be so silly man, understand, we can see the way the two of you look at each other. You might keep it hidden from the students but you can't hide it from us. Now, go on."


	30. Chapter 25

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Phaelan entered the Great Hall for breakfast and looked up at the ceiling. The roiling grey skies outside were reflected in the moiré finish ceiling overhead. The early morning tumult of pre-Quidditch excitement washed over the house tables.

Yawning, Phaelan climbed to the high table and grabbed the coffee as it passed her place even before sitting. Looking to her left, she noticed Severus hadn't shown yet; unusual as he needed coffee even more than she did usually. To her right, Professor Sprout joined the company; her annoyingly ever jovial self.

"Morning all, "she announced as she poured cream generously over her ubiquitous porridge. A chorus of muffled responses answered her.

"Do they really play in this weather?" asked Phaelan, holding on to her mug of coffee like a life preserver.

"Oh yes, nothing short of a blinding blizzard will stop a match. Only then because the Snitch tends to freeze up and fall to the ground." Sprout replied genially.

Severus walked in and poured himself coffee with one hand while spooning scrambled eggs on to his plate with the other. Phaelan observed his ambidextrous ability at a buffet with detached interest.

Reaching into one of his voluminous hidden pockets, Severus produced a swath of green fabric. "Here, I thought you might need this today." He passed it to her with out looking.

"What is it?" she asked as she unfolded it to reveal a large muffler of green with silver tassels.

"The weather is foul. I thought you could use a good scarf to wear to the game." He pointed out while forking eggs and baked beans on toast into his mouth.

"In your house colours of course." She observed.

"Of course." He rejoined.

Knowing it would irk him, Phaelan asked, "What makes you think I plan to support Slytherin?"

Severus snorted, "You can't be planning to back the bloody Golden Lions?" He turned to look at her with a concerned look on his face, "Are you?"

Looking down at her plate, Phaelan had decided to avoid the question entirely but for Minerva coming up behind her and placing a parcel beside her plate.

"What's this?" Phaelan asked with an arched eyebrow.

Minerva waved her hand in dismissal, "Och, it's nothing. The weather outside today is fit for neither man nor beast. This will help keep the cold out."

Phaelan opened the parcel to see a hat and scarf in Gryffindor colours. Looking down the table to the elder Professor, Phaelan saw Minerva raise her cup in a toast. With a sigh, she thought that by the end of the month she was likely to end up with a wardrobe full of house coloured tributes if it didn't end today. Never let it be said Phaelan McKenzie did not support the teams of her school; all of the teams, equally.

"Severus, your thoughts for my well being are, as ever, endearing. I have, however, made provision for bad weather." Phaelan gently pushed the muffler back to Snape.

Taking the Gryffindor offering, Phaelan made her way to Minerva. Snape watched as she bent over to whisper in the older woman's ear while returning the gift. Seeing the disappointed expression on Minerva's face, he realized his biased gift was not the only present rebuffed. With a frown, he wondered what she was up to.

With a smile, Phaelan made her way back to her rooms to finish some marking before the game began. As she entered, she summoned Polly.

"Polly, I didn't really get peace to eat breakfast, could you get me a pot of coffee and some muffins?" Phaelan asked.

With a pop, Polly disappeared only to appear a minute later with Phaelan's request.

"Thanks Polly, now can you lay out my Quidditch supporter stuff." She asked as she poured herself more caffeine.

"Yes Miss. You is verrrry smart Miss. These are the best robes for Quidditch Polly has ever seen at Hogwarts." Said the little creature.

"Thank you Polly. Will you tell me when it's fifteen minutes until game time?" Phaelan requested.

"Yes Miss."

Phaelan turned to sit at her desk and wade through the third year Slytherin and Hufflepuff essays on Twentieth Century Muggle Music.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the team dressing rooms, the two sides each huddled in their respective warrens.

The conceited, overbearing attitude of Slytherin as best exemplified by Captain Draco Malfoy was contrasted against the confident camaraderie of the Gryffindor team and their Captain, Ron Weasley. Heads of House were present to give last minute pep talks and suggestions for strategy. In the case of Minerva McGonagall there was more about honour and of Snape more about revenge.

Wearing his favourite green and silver scarf, the Master of Slytherin House stood before his all male team and began his inspirational rant.

"They are weak. They have lost Sloper and Kirke; that means their beaters are new. Ginny Weasley didn't make the team this year so Potters back up is gone. King Weasley will be trying to so impress the love of his life with his prowess; he will have holes in his game a mile wide. We…WE are strong. This is your second year together as a complete team." Standing tall as he began to pace, Snape began his closing.

"Now, YOU can out fly, out catch, out manoeuvre any Gryffindor." Proclaimed Snape waiting for the response.

"YES!"

"YOU are more devious, more cunning than any scarlet plumed twit."

"YES!"

"YOU have the muscle and the skill it takes. Now go out there and win back what was stolen from you!" he finished with a growl while pointing his finger in the direction of the pitch.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!" they responded as one, shaking their brooms in the air.

As they left their dressing room, the team began their chant. "Slytherin Soars Over AlL! Slytherin Soars Over All!"

On the Gryffindor side, Minerva was slightly less blood thirsty. She looked over her houses' team with an appreciative eye.

"I'm proud of all of you making the team. Your hard work and tenacity will prove out against those who play with less than honourable thoughts. You were the champions last year and I'm confident you shall be again. Make your team and house proud. Play for those who want to but for reasons not of their own fault, are unable to. Go forth and bring honour and pride to the name of Gryffindor… and beat Slytherin into the mud." Minerva finished with a sinister smile.

At the last the team cheered. Breaking into the Gryffindor chant of "GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" the team made their way to the pitch.

Snape and McGonagall met as they left the dressing rooms.

Snape bowed, "Professor, leaving your team with a hopeless dream?"

Minerva smirked back at him, "They have lived that dream within recent memory unlike your sorry serpents who haven't won in a while."

Snape affected a sad frown and placed his palm over his heart, "Alas, I am wounded. What wager for this game Minerva?" at the last changing his expression to a sinister grin.

"What say you to ten galleons?" offered Minerva with a matching smirk.

"Fifty." He countered.

"Twenty five." Minerva then offered.

"Done." He replied with a quirk of his brow.

Offering his elbow in a gentlemanly fashion, the Slytherin escorted the Gryffindor to the battle.

Phaelan had finally joined the teachers in the stands to enjoy her first Quidditch match. She had of course read about it and looked at the rules. She knew that watching the game first hand would prove to be exciting.

As Phaelan took her seat beside Severus, he turned to look at her. McGonagall too looked over at their Muggle teacher and as one, Severus and Minerva's mouths opened in surprise. On her head, Phaelan was wearing a sort of Jester's hat showing the colours of all the Houses. This was matched by her extra long scarf which bore stripes matching the colours in her hat. On her right hand she wore a mitten of green and silver; on her left, one of red and gold. In each respective hand, Phaelan carried a pompom of the house colours matching the mitten. Beyond that, Phaelan had visited the student's strongholds and had the crests of each house emblazoned temporarily, one on each of her cheeks.

"Great day for a match, eh?" she looked over at each of them flashing a brilliant smile before turning back to the pitch to applaud and cheer at the appearance of the teams.

Phaelan began to chant, "SLYTHERIN SOARS OVER ALL, "as she punched her right hand into the air followed by, "GO, GO GRYFFINDOR," punching her left hand into the air, "WOO, HOO," she yelled as she clapped in pure glee."

Dumbledore took in the spectacle and laughed long and loud. Irrepressible, he thought, Irrepressible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin knocked on the door to the quarters assigned to Susan and Geoffrey Granger. The Order had done it's best to provide for the needs of the Muggle couple including providing diversions from a potentially depressing situation. Dumbledore had suggested a way for the couple to partake in the most important weekend event so far in the school year; the First Quidditch Match.

Geoffrey Granger answered the door and found Lupin and Tonks towing a large artefact between them.

"'Morning Geoffrey, how are you? It's a nasty one today, what?" opened a merry Lupin.

"'Morning Remus, Dora. You didn't come all this way for a discussion of meteorology? What have you there?" he asked as he stood aside to let them enter.

Tonks and Lupin manoeuvred their burden into position before the chairs in the dining area and pulled off the dust cloth to reveal a large square mirror. Stepping back, Tonks knocked over a porcelain vase that shattered on the stone floor.

Whipping out her wand she called out a quick "Reparo," before turning to Hermione's parents, "I'm quite the expert on that spell. Remus'll tell you, I'm an awful klutz." She bent to pick up the intact vase. "I 'spect that's why Molly never lets me work in the kitchen when she's at Headquarters." She grinned and stuck her hands in her jeans pockets.

Geoffrey looked bemused at what had happened but turned to Lupin to ask. "What's all this about?"

"Today is the first game of Interhouse Quidditch for the year and the Headmaster thought you might enjoy it." Remus offered over his shoulder.

"Well, we've heard about it of course, but we can't leave here." Susan gestured around her.

Remus smiled, "That's why we're here with this monstrosity. It's really just an oversized two way mirror. Hermione has another with her at the pitch. You'll be able to watch it from her vantage point. Just say her name; go on." He encouraged Geoffrey to approach.

"Hermione Granger." He enunciated clearly. All at once Hermione's face appeared in the mirror, albeit almost three feet high.

"Hello mum, dad, all set?" she whispered excitedly, "I'm in the teachers box between Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall; it's just about to start." Suddenly the world in the mirror went haywire until it settled on a view of the Quidditch pitch.

Susan and Geoffrey were awe struck at the view before them and had to be prodded to sit in chairs before the mirror. Tonks and Lupin joined them, enjoying the sight of the Muggles watching their first Quidditch match. The Grangers were unabashed Gryffindor supporters. A little while into the match, Tonks conjured two bowls of popcorn and Lupin called an elf to order Butterbeers. The time passed with much cheering and groaning while Lupin explained

the rules and the moves. The Grangers for a moment could forget their precarious situation.

The rain was now pouring down making for, what McGonagall would call, a guy dreech day.

The two teams had been fairly equal in the game thus far but now, the players were tiring and experience began to show through.

The Slytherin Chasers time and again thwarted the Gryffindor Beaters from reaching the Quaffle. As much as Ron coached from the goals, the two new team members always erred on the side of caution. Finally the Snitch was in view. Potter and Malfoy saw it at the same time but Draco was closer. As fast as Harry was, he could not catch Draco and was still a full broom length behind when the Slytherin caught the Golden Snitch to win the game. The students in the green and silver section rose and cheered as one. Snape stood and accepted the accolades of the other teachers.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight." Sniped McGonagall casting Severus a withering glance.

Snape only smiled in his best Slytherin fashion and enjoyed his houses' victory

"That was amazing." Phaelan said in excitement. "When's the next game?" she was actually clapping her hands as she bobbed up and down like a first year much to Snape's annoyance.

"In two weeks." He replied curtly. "Can't you be still, it's not dignified."

"I can't wait; this is so fun!" she announced while she continued to bounce.

Severus rolled his eyes as he led his lady from the stands.

Students and teachers streamed into the Great Hall for a late lunch of hot soup and sandwiches. Drying spells took away the clammy feel of wet clothes but the chill of a Scottish autumn could only be driven out by warm hearty meals. Phaelan passed between the ebullient Slytherin and downcast Gryffindor tables. You needn't have seen nor heard the game to know the result. Phaelan noticed too, the exchange of money taking place between students and teachers alike. Apparently betting was a large part of the tradition.

Taking her place at the Head Table, Phaelan turned to Severus and asked, "So, how much did you make?"

Taking a mouthful of Scotch Broth before answering her, Severus raised his eyebrows and nonchalantly replied, "I don't use my house as means of monetary gain Miss McKenzie."

"Hmmn. That much eh?" she responded in her own detached manner.

Looking to the side, he leaned closer and said, "One hundred seventy five galleons."

Looking sideways back at him she smirked, "Enough for dinner out on your next weekend off?" at this she slid her hand onto his thigh under the table.

His look became positively saturnine as he continued, "Dinner and perhaps activity of a more animated nature…Away from Hogwarts?"

Glancing over at Dumbledore who was commiserating with Minerva, Phaelan teased, "Don't we have to ask Father and Mother first?"

Severus frowned in confusion, "What?"

In reply, Phaelan pointed to the elder couple with her chin.

"Ah, not to worry. A generous serving of Slytherin humility will ease the means to our escape." He muttered into his cup.

"Slytherin Humility; isn't that a contradiction in terms?" Phaelan snorted.

As he lowered his tea, Severus started suddenly. "I must go, I am being summoned." Hissing the latter in a whisper.

"Now?" Phaelan was surprised; he had never been called during the day that she remembered.

"He has work for me." Severus now stood and approached Dumbledore who nodded slightly.

Phaelan had stood and exited the teacher's door to wait for him. As he swept out, she followed him to his chambers where he would dress. Before he left, she pulled herself against his body into their accustomed tight embrace.

"I don't like this Severus, be cautious, please." She begged looking into his fathomless eyes.

Sharing one of his rare smiles with her he stroked her hair, "Don't worry, I told you he has work for me. Probably I am to begin testing the new hybrid." Pulling her into a deep kiss, Severus sought to reassure both of them. Whispering into her ear, he asked, "Be here when I return?"

Touching his face, Phaelan replied with a smile, "Yes my Lord."

Leaving the dungeons through the secret entrance, Severus cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and made his way to the apparition point to travel to his Dark Master.

Two bedraggled men sat in the back of a delivery van that once belonged to O'Bannion's International Bakery. That is to say, it still belonged to the bakery but had been appropriated for the duration by the cousin of said bakery's proprietor. They had hidden in a copse well off the motorway out of sight of the patrolling police and any wizards on broomsticks overhead.

"How did they know 'twas us? We didn't use our own names." Liam wondered as he looked again at the newspapers still reporting them as missing.

"Sure, they must have had people in the crowds identify us; there were none of them security cameras around. I checked that first thing when I recce'd the building and the street around it." Phinnius decided.

"But Phin, they reported it was us only a couple of hours after it happened and then there was that fire bell. Surely you don't think that was a coincidence?" Liam frowned in concentration.

"It was as if someone was looking for us."

"You mean the old man has a leak in his dam. What would it be worth to him if he were to find out we know?" Phinnius worried a hang nail.

"Do you really think for a moment he'd let us live Phin? Mores fool you if you do. "Snarled Liam.

"Maybe I mean the spy, Liam. How much would it be worth to him if we were to keep our mouths shut." Phinnius watched the light dawning on his partner's face.

"Of course, the wizard I saw at the Air Force Base." He smiled in sinister understanding: the light came on in Liam's brain.

Severus appeared at the same farm where Phaelan had neutralized Ewan Rosier earlier. At least that was the term she used. He was met at the end of a long, little used pathway leading to the outbuildings that housed the lab and storage area. As he entered, he was met by Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus.

"Welcome brother, "greeted Malfoy. "How faired our house in the match."

"Well met brother. We bested the pestilent Gryffindors of course. What else could the result be with your son at the forefront of the team?" Snape flattered with his best arrogant smile.

"Indeed, brother, just as it should be." Malfoy clapped Snape on the shoulder. "Now, come we are ready to begin."

Turning, Malfoy led the way to the lab Severus had last seen in the days before it was operational. Now instead of packing crates and unidentifiable instruments, it appeared to be fully functional.

"Take care not to use your powers here, Severus. Our lord has gone to significant trouble and financial expense to create this place. We are using the Muggles own technology to defeat them." Malfoy sneered in superior confidence of his place.

The Lestranges had diverted to another door and now joined them in the lab with an emaciated man, gagged and in chains, struggling weakly between them.

Bellatrix stroked down the side of his face and continued down his body.

"Be a good little Muggle and I'll let you sleep tonight. I'll give your little friend some rest." She purred in mock sympathy.

Malfoy's face took on a look of repugnance, "Bella, Bella, must you share your filthy habits with polite company. What next, fornicating with the test subjects both porcine and human?"

"Watch it Malfoy," interrupted Rodolphus, "Her toys are my pleasure. Insult her and you insult me. Don't forget, we're family."

Raising a cultured eyebrow, Malfoy looked down his nose at the other man, "Yes, well, one did not consider that when one got married, did one?"

Leading the way once more, Malfoy took Severus to a traditional magic laboratory, well stocked and ready for use.

As he pointed at the prisoner with his cane, Malfoy explained what was happening. "This is the Muggle who helped us create our little blue, green and yellow friend. Now we need a scientist to evaluate the results impartially. As our master commanded, Severus, you will decide which of the specimens is to be bred. Our manky little Muggle here can still be coerced to help now and again. So we will leave him for now." He nodded to the couple holding the man.

Dragging him to the side, Rodolphus fastened the chains to the stone wall. Malfoy approached the prisoner, holding his walking stick before him. Clearly, the Muggle knew what was disguised in the affectation carried by Malfoy.

"Co-operate or more of your little companions will suffer." Malfoy's threat was barely a whisper but the man cringed as though hit.

Turning back to Snape, Malfoy was again the gregarious comrade. "Well, we shall leave you to it, brother. Our Lord shall visit presently." With a nod, Malfoy departed the lab with his depraved cohorts.

Severus turned to the man cowering in the corner. Looking at his almost feral behaviour, Severus wondered at Malfoy's claim that this creature had created the hybrid.

Approaching the cornered man as one would a wild creature, Severus made an attempt to communicate.

"How long have you been here?" he asked softly.

The captive stared at him with wide eyes and panted nervously, "What more do you want? I..I…I can't do any more for you."

Severus crouched in front of him while keeping his distance. "I don't want anything right now. I just want to know how long you've been with the dark lord?"

The man slumped, "Time; no time left. No time left for my wife, no time to come for my daughters." At the last he began to weep the tears of the condemned.

Severus stood; an overwhelming feeling of helplessness overtaking his mood. This was obviously the Muggle scientist, Faubert, who had been taken the night he and Phaelan had visited Kildarachan. He had to get the man to talk but in this condition, he might as well have had a conversation with a Bogart.

Assessing the situation, Severus looked around his lab to see what he could offer the man to ease the suffering. Ah, the ubiquitous English answer to every problem; Tea. Waving his wand, Severus conjured a pot of tea, two mugs, milk and sugar. Pouring a mug for Faubert, he added a generous amount of milk and copious amounts of sugar. Walking over to the corner, Severus observed the chained man shrink away from him. Rather than approach him, Severus placed the mug on the floor and using magic, slid the tea towards him.

Looking up at Severus suspiciously, Faubert carefully reached for the mug of tea and holding it in both hands, cautiously brought it to his nose and sniffed. Smelling nothing unfamiliar, he began to drink the tea noisily. Severus watched from his place leaning against the lab counter top as he sipped his own tea. As Faubert reached the bottom of the cup, he used his fingers to scoop out and lick the sugar not dissolved from the bottom.

"More?" Severus offered.

Looking up at the wizard in surprise, Faubert narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he held his mug out to be refilled.

"What?" Severus asked as he took the mug to the counter and replenished the tea, milk and sugar.

Faubert wiped his hands over his face. "Trying to soften me up. The old 'Good Cop, Bad Cop routine', I get it."

"Dr. Faubert, my name is Severus Snape and I am, first and foremost, a scientist. Like you, I have had my…developments used for perverted reasons. I have no desire to see you suffer but neither can I remove you from here…at least not yet."

Faubert snorted, "You're one of them. I'm just an animal to you."

Severus walked to the captive directly and crouched in front of him. Faubert still cringed but looked less an animal and more a man. Holding out the second mug of tea, Severus waited until Faubert took it from his hands.

"Dr. Faubert, I am your best hope of freedom and redemption. I am a wizard but I am nothing like them." Snape spat vehemently. "Help me to destroy what they have forced you to have wrought."

Phaelan spent the rest of the day in the Gym / Room of Requirement with Neville and his team. She was quite impressed with the progress they had made and with Neville's growth as a leader. He instinctively knew when to praise and when to criticize. Phaelan supposed his time being Gryffindors' underdog had been the proving ground for the young man.

At the end of the session, Phaelan flooed to Severus' rooms but saw he had not returned. Returning to her chambers, Phaelan changed for dinner and made her way to the Great Hall. As she took her seat, she looked over to Dumbledore who gave a minute shake of his head which she mirrored.

After dinner, she again attended the Room of Requirement but the environment was now one of a war room with maps and plotting tables. Lupin and Shacklebolt were there as well as the other team leaders and the Golden Trio. Phaelan smiled in satisfaction. In this room, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger shone brightest of all. Her logical reasoning and his innate understanding of strategy were the key to the study of Wizarding tactics. Harry sat quietly to the side. He understood more then anyone that everything boiled down to his achieving his mission - Kill Voldemort Permanently.

Later, when the tactics session was finished Phaelan again visited the dungeons. She noted again, he had not returned. Walking to the fireplace, Phaelan placed a firecall to Dumbledore.

"He has not returned sir." Began Phaelan as soon as the Headmaster came into view. "Sir, may I remain here in the event he should return?"

Dumbledore smiled indulgently, "Phaelan, I dare say those chambers are as familiar as your own by now."

"Sir, I..." she started in embarrassment only to be cut off.

Dumbledore held up a hand and shook his head. "Phaelan my child, do not fret so. Severus has led a solitary life far too long and you appear to have blossomed under his shadow. Discretion is the key and both of you have been most observant of this unwritten rule. I would not interfere in your partnership; you each gain too much from the other. Stay and be comforted by his environs if not by him."

"Thank you Headmaster. I will take a walk for a bit first." She replied with relief. Nodding, Dumbledore ended the call.

Flooing back to her rooms, Phaelan retrieved her heavy robes before making her way to the familiar tower to begin her watch. Finding her favourite niche, she settled in to wait.

A/N Minerva's thought - a guy dreech day – From Scots Lallans – there is no direct translation to adequately describe this term therefore a mental picture will have to suffice.

Guy – this means Very. Dreech – picture a large shaggy dog with a runny nose that has been out in the rain for hours, standing before you dripping wet with a background of dark grey skies and incessant rain behind him. That is the picture of a DREECH day in Scotland. (The 'ch' in dreech is guttural like Loch.)


	31. Chapter 26

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Thanks to my reviewers. Duj – On chapter 15 and most likely 16 – I know that Australian vernacular has changed over the years. Every country has undergone a similar evolution due to mass media and the influx of North American entertainment on the English speaking world.

As a rule regional dialects in England and Scotland are becoming homogenized as well. But to enrich a character, the accent helps readers identify with the personality.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore was taking his customary turn about the castle in the wee hours. As he passed Phaelan's portrait entrance he asked the lady if her mistress was sleeping.

"No sir," the guardian replied, "she retrieved her robe and left over two hours ago."

Dumbledore nodded and made his way to the tower he knew she frequented. As he climbed the stairs, the old Wizard sensed her presence and another. Entering the tower, he saw the small figure of Phaelan curled into the cocoon of her robes obviously asleep. To her side, he saw the Gryffindor Ghost Sir Nick standing watch over the damsel in repose.

"Nicholas, a bit out of your usual haunt?" asked a mirthful Dumbledore quietly.

"The lady is forlorn as her courtier is without the castle walls. Methinks she fears for his wellbeing." Replied the spectre.

Looking down at her once more, Dumbledore shook his head, "She looks little older than those she instructs Nick. Yet, she accepts such burdens on her body and soul."

Hovering closer to the headmaster, the ghost sought to share a confidence. "There is an aura about her but not of her. All the ghosts have noticed Headmaster."

"What manner of aura, Nick? Malevolent, benign?" inquired Dumbledore, now curious.

"Nay, it is none of these. It is far more ancient, more primal. It is neither evil nor good. It merely…is." The ghost simply said.

"Thank you Sir Nick, for watching over her." Dumbledore dismissed the ghost.

Walking over, Dumbledore stooped down and gently shook Phaelan's shoulder. "Phaelan…Phaelan, wake up my dear."

Stirring from a dream where she was flying with Severus, Phaelan smiled and stretched as she awoke. Opening her eyes, she realized she was still in the tower and the Headmaster was twinkling down at her.

Taking a deep breath to clear her head, she asked, "Is he back?"

Dumbledore reached out and took her elbow to pull her to her feet as he rose. "No, not yet." He replied simply.

Phaelan sighed in deep concern, "Has he ever been gone this long before?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. It has been a while, but it usually means Tom has a task so delicate only Severus can handle it." He turned and looked at his Muggle teacher again. "Tom does value Severus. There are few in the world that would be able to produce the potions required by Tom. Severus is pre-eminent in his field."

"I'm..I….I've never felt this way…this scared for another before. Even when I was on active duty, I didn't feel this way for a crewmate down. That fell within predictable parameters. This…I don't know." She trailed off as she hugged her arms around her body wishing they were his.

"Come Phaelan, I will escort you to his chambers. I know he will want to see you as soon as he returns." The old man turned to lead the way smiling at the young woman's confusion.

With one backward glance just in case, Phaelan followed the Headmaster.

Making their way to the dungeon chambers, the pair didn't speak. Too much was already communicated without words.

Dumbledore opened Snape's chambers with nary a word. As Phaelan entered, the Headmaster followed her.

"Summon Polly if you require anything. When he returns, Severus always comes here first. I will be alerted to his presence and if he is injured. I do not disturb his domain unless he requires Poppy. Now, try to rest. I believe Severus keeps a fine sherry on hand." The old man teased as he left.

Phaelan made her way to the bedchamber. Opening the armoire, she pulled out the pyjamas she kept there now that she was a semi-permanent resident. Walking into the bathroom, Phaelan prepared for bed – alone. Crawling into bed, Phaelan tossed and turned, unable to find a position of comfort. Finally, she turned and buried her face in Severus' pillow. It held his unmistakable scent. Hugging it to her body as she did his torso, Phaelan fell into a fitful repose only to wake every hour missing his true warmth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort and Pettigrew had appeared later in the evening as Severus was analyzing the venom produced by the hybrid. Apparently the venom itself was not lethal upon contact to the air. It only became so when it was introduced into the body of the victim where it rapidly broke down the red blood cells and lymph into a gas. The unfortunate who was stung actually suffocated as there was no delivery of oxygen to the brain and organs. The conversion of blood and venom to gas was self propagating once begun.

When Voldemort appeared, Snape and the Muggle captive had been comparing notes. As soon as Faubert saw the Dark Lord, he threw himself into a corner and cowered. Pettigrew approached him and poked him with his wand.

"Have you been a good 'ickle Muggle today?" Peter mocked. "Do you deserve a little treat?"

Reaching into his pocket, Peter pulled out a chicken leg which he dangled over Faubert's head.

"Sit up and beg nice, come on." Tormented Peter.

"That's low even for you Pettigrew." Uttered a disgusted Snape.

Voldemort laughed briefly, "Peter is resentful of the Muggles' attempt to escape. Took a few days to recover from that, eh Peter." He looked at Snape, "He may not use them much but he does not like his balls kicked up into his scrotum. "

Snape reached over and took the chicken from Pettigrew to hand to Faubert.

"My lord," Severus began as he turned back to Voldemort, "I have begun my analysis as you have commanded. The Muggle has made mention of notes you had. If they were available…"

Voldemort reached up and tapped the side of his head. "Here, all in here Severus. My written work is safely locked away. Suffice it to say, this Muggle has expanded on the work I had started, quite by accident, as a student. The idea to cross the Billywig with a Bee was due to a fortuitous accident."

Moving to a lab stool, Voldemort sat to continue his story. "A swarm of angry bees had come across the mud hive of an imported Billywig colony gone wild. The queen was still alive and fertile. As the bees infiltrated the hive, they found the queen and began to do what bees do to their queen. I watched the hive and saw the first hybrids emerge 2 weeks later. I also saw the first victims of the sting and the resultant gaseous emissions. I was fortunate to be far enough away to use a Bubble head charm and escape."

Severus was astounded at Voldemort's story but he was still confused at why they needed the hybrid.

"My lord, as ever, your tactics and methodology are far more advanced than ours. If you will, what is the purpose of this insect in your plans?" asked Snape hoping he got the tone right.

Rising, Voldemort approached him and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You will be told at the appropriate time Severus, not before."

Snape bowed in acceptance of his master's will.

Gesturing to the side, Voldemort asked, "You find the Muggle useful?"

"Yes my lord," Snape replied, "he is most pliable and informative with the correct encouragement."

"Fine, we'll let him live for now. Peter, find him a corner and throw some straw in it. We might as well keep him here." Voldemort waved at Peter who scurried to do his bidding. "Work quickly Severus, we need this weapon soon."

Snape bowed as Voldemort turned to leave. Peter was levitating a bale of straw over to where the ring used to fasten the chains was attached to the wall.

"Make sure he's locked up before you leave Snape." Instructed Pettigrew, "Someone will be by tomorrow to stay. Oh, and watch your balls."

Watching Peter leave, Snape was hard pressed not to spit at his back. He turned back and helped Faubert to stand.

"Come we have work to do." Snape indicated their analysis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan woke in the darkness of the dungeon still alone and still worried. Snapping her fingers, she summoned Polly.

"What time is it and can you please get some light in here?" asked Phaelan tersely.

"It is but seven o'clock miss." Answered the little elf with a sad expression. Using elfin magic, she lit the candles around the room.

"I'm sorry Polly; I didn't mean to be upset with you. Can you get me something to wear?" Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Phaelan padded to the bathroom.

Under the shower, Phaelan thought over what her agenda for the day was. Marking papers, a session in the Room of Requirement. Preparing her presentation for the fifth years in art history. Yada Yada Yada. She was pulling sixteen hour days and loving it but for the absence of her lover. After showering, Phaelan entered the bedroom to see a long skirt and bulky jersey laid out.

"Polly, why this?" she asked, to tired to argue.

'It is cold today Miss, these things is warm." Polly answered as she waited to coif Phaelan's hair. She rarely got the chance as her mistress usually used a pony tail more often than not.

"Can you brush out my hair Polly?" Phaelan asked. The elf jumped in glee as she moved to comply.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Ron, Harry and Hermione met in the common room of Gryffindor tower before breakfast. Ginny was not with them. It had been decided she should go home for a week under the careful scrutiny of Molly and then return to Hogwarts. Lessons were being owled to her to complete at home so that she might keep abreast of her peers.

As the infamous trio sat at breakfast, Hermione noticed Snape was missing from the Head Table.

"It's not like him to miss two meals in the Hall." She observed.

"Look at McKenzie;" observed Ron, "her scowl's as bad as Snape's. Maybe they had a lover's quarrel and she's giving him the cold shoulder."

Harry and Ron snickered together at the thought. Hermione frowned over her morning tea.

Phaelan had left her uneaten breakfast, deciding to spend time in the staff room marking essays. As she left, she passed the Gryffindor table only to be stopped by Hermione.

"Professor, where is professor Snape?" she asked.

"He has …. Business outside of Hogwarts." Phaelan replied tersely

"Will he be back for this afternoon's one o'clock session?" Hermione continued.

"I'm not sure when the professor will return. Why the sudden interest?" asked Phaelan with a frown.

"It's just unusual for Professor Snape to miss two meals in a row." Answered Harry. "Since yesterday lunchtime when he left so quickly."

Frowning more deeply at the students understanding, Phaelan finally spat "I am not about to discuss the private business of another professor with a group of nosey students. If your enquiries are so urgent I suggest you speak to the Headmaster." She then turned as swept from the hall in a manner worthy of Snape, including having her robes billow out as she walked.

Hermione shook her head and Phaelan's back. "I think she looks worried, very worried." Hermione countered. "I think he's been called and hasn't returned." She added in a hushed voice.

Ron frowned in confusion, "Well he's been called before and been gone for a while hasn't he?"

"Not during the school term Ron. Something's happening." Said Harry catching Hermione's mood. "I'm going to see the headmaster. We need to know what's happening now more than ever."

Following breakfast, Harry made his way to the gargoyle and called "Skor bars," shaking his head at the password. When the portal opened, Harry made his way upstairs to confront his mentor.

"Good morning Harry. Quite a match yesterday, too bad about the snitch; no matter, it was only the first game." Opened a smiling Dumbledore.

"Yes sir. Sir, I didn't come to speak to you about Quidditch." Harry began.

Sitting back in his chair, Dumbledore stroked his beard, "I'd have been very surprised if you had Harry. What's troubling you?"

Without preamble, Harry dove in, "Where's Snape and what has happened that he would be away from the school for two days during the term? Is there a development you haven't told us about that we should be preparing for?"

Dumbledore's face switched from welcoming to closed in an instant. "That's Professor Snape to you Harry. Sit down."

Taking a seat opposite, Harry waited as the old man ruminated on the questions.

"It appears Miss Granger has been employing her intuition to your mission again Harry. I would hardly have thought you would have noticed or cared if your Potions Master never appeared in the Great Hall." Dumbledore offered.

"Sir, I may not have the kind of … camaraderie with Professor Snape that I do with Professor Lupin but I do understand his value. And yes I do notice if he is around if only to save myself the aggravation of a detention with him." Harry retorted. "Now, if you don't mind, can you please answer my questions?"

With a calculating look, Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk. "Severus has been summoned during the school year before. He likely will again. This is not unusual. If there is any development that should impact your training, I will pass it on to your mentors. I need to know I have your confidence Harry. You do trust me to do what's best for all don't you?"

Looking back at the man who had given him the world of Magic and stolen his childhood, Harry decided to be honest.

"No sir, I do not trust you. You say you know what's best for all but really you only care about beating Voldemort. If that means innocents get hurt then so be it in your mind." Harry stated hurriedly.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, "Harry, think about what you're saying."

"I have thought about it. Since Sirius passed though the veil, I've thought of little else." Harry stood and began to pace. "At first I blamed Snape, then myself, then Snape and myself. Then I realized …. Why was I sent to the family who despised everything about magic? I know now that any number of people would have taken me gladly. You gave me to an Aunt and Uncle who ensured I would turn my back on them as soon as I could. I would have no ties to the Muggle world to run back to."

"You were sent to Petunia for protection…" countered Dumbledore.

"The same protection I could have gotten with a Fidelius charm with you as my keeper." Harry countered.

Dumbledore shook his head, "It's not the same Harry."

Harry, now feeling the frustration of years of anger bubbling over, yelled at his Headmaster. "Close enough! At least I might have felt some love. I might have felt wanted; I might have gotten a birthday cake for Christ's sakes. Do you know what hurts the most?" Harry whispered at the end. "You knew. You knew what kind of home you gave me and you did nothing to try to make it better even when MY money was squandered on their luxury."

Dumbledore looked at his hands folded before him. He had nothing to say to counter the youth's accusations. His calculations had gone awry somewhere and the boy was straying from the path Dumbledore had planned.

Taking a deep breath Harry looked at the old man once more. "To be frank Headmaster, I do not trust you. I have no choice right now but to follow what ever plans you have in place but rest assured, I will not allow anyone else to be put at risk. If I even think you are using someone as a sacrifice for me, even Snape, I will leave and take those who wish to go with me." He said with finality. "You see sir, I do have people who trust me and will follow me without question because they know I would never NEVER betray their trust."

Dumbledore nodded more to himself than Harry and looked up at the young warrior he had created.

"When Severus returns, there will be a meeting. You will be attending. Will that suffice?" asked a humbled Dumbledore.

"Ron and Hermione too." Harry replied with finality.

Dumbledore at first thought to refuse but looked once more at Harry's eyes and nodded in acquiescence.

Harry left the office knowing he had won a small victory but feeling as if he had lost a war.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus and Faubert spent the night discussing the characteristics of each of the hybrids that have been produced. In the early morning hours, Faubert had fallen into an exhausted slumber on the hay. It was at least softer than the stone floor. While Snape continued his analysis, he took time out to brew a fortifying potion for Faubert. Wondering how he could give the man several doses to secrete about himself, he looked about the lab for containers that would be unbreakable and yet would allow the Muggle easy access. Looking in the corner, Snape noticed several wax bee combs. Smiling to himself, he figured out how he could make the potion portable. Forming several bullet shaped capsules, Severus filled them with potion and sealed them. When Faubert awoke, Snape helped him place several about his person and then instructed him when to use them. He gave the captive one large dose to begin with and Faubert felt stronger immediately.

"Thank you for being decent. I wasn't sure there were any decent wizards in your world." Faubert said after downing the potion.

Snape snorted, "If I were truly decent, I would take you out of here. I don't want to betray my position yet."

"If you come back, I have something to ask you, but only if you come back." Faubert said cryptically.

"I shall return, never fear." Replied Snape.

A few minutes later Crabbe Senior walked in, "I'm here now so you can leave Snape."

"Fine." Snape replied, "Make sure he's not damaged, I still need his knowledge do you understand?"

"I'm just here to feed and water him Snape, I won't play. I'm not Lestrange." Crabbe replied.

"Well, let's give thanks for small mercies Crabbe." Retorted Snape as he turned to leave. He cast a glance at Faubert and gave a slight nod which was returned.

Making his way to the apparition point, Severus sighed. He was exhausted physically and mentally. He closed his eyes and thought of home and Phaelan.

Phaelan had gone about her day as she had the one previously. She operated mechanically without much thought about what she was actually doing. Thankful to Polly for once for the long skirt and warm jersey, Phaelan pulled her teacher's robes around her has she made her way down to the dungeons. As she walked down the stairs to the main floor she saw a black vision billow in through the front doors. He was back. It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her that she hadn't known was there.

Keeping her dignity as a professor, Phaelan made her way towards him. He had stopped when he saw her.

"So Professor you have returned at last." Phaelan began acerbically.

"Obviously." He replied in kind.

"Well, we are so pleased that you have deigned to grant us your presence for the rest of the week. Your House is sorely in need of your guidance sir." She tried to make the conversation real.

"I'm sure they have upheld the name of Slytherin in their accustomed fashion." He retorted in Snape mode as he turned and strode to his chambers.

"I haven't finished sir." Called Phaelan in an irate tone.

"Then walk with me madam, I have little time for your prattle." He snapped.

Phaelan followed him to his chambers and entered. Throwing off his outer robe, Severus strode to his sideboard and his decanters of spirits. Pouring himself three fingers of firewhiskey, he downed it in one gulp. He then poured another and sat on his sofa. Phaelan poured a glass of sherry and joined him.

Looking at her glass, Phaelan opened the conversation. "You were gone a long time, at least, longer than usual."

"It was not the usual meeting. It was, as I suspected, a beginning to the work with the hybrid."

"What has you so unsettled if the work was of a scientific nature Severus?" asked Phaelan now knowing some of the nuances of his moods.

"Faubert is still alive. "He replied as he downed his drink at last.

She nodded in sad understanding.

"You're tired, let me draw you a bath. "Offered Phaelan as she rose to walk to the bedroom.

"Stay with me Phaelan." He asked quietly.

"My evening is free as always on Sunday Severus. I'm yours; just like you keep telling me." She teased before walking to the bathroom.

Severus rested his head on the back of the sofa; mine he thought and then thought again as a smile crossed his face….Mine. He rose and joined her in the bathroom where the water was running into the tub she had scented with TI. Discarding his clothes, Severus stepped into the steaming bath and leaned back to relax. Kneeling beside the bath, Phaelan dipped and soaked a sea sponge in the water. Using the lanolin based soap he preferred, she began to bathe him. Opening his eyes, Severus reached over and touched her hair.

"Join me Phaelan." He asked.

Smiling, Phaelan continued to sponge the fragrant water over his chest. "Not tonight Severus, It's my time…" she told him in a quiet voice.

Understanding, he gave a soft chuckle. "I don't mind. I knew you were more sensual than usual." He stroked her cheek and passed his thumb over her lips.

Phaelan smiled indulgently, "You may not mind but I do. Now what would you like for supper? I'll call the kitchens."

Severus leaned to the side of the bath and pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply.

"I want you." He said simply.

"I think you need to sleep." Answered Phaelan indulgently as she responded to his kiss again.

"Then lay with me Phaelan. I sleep well when you are near."

"There is no where I'd rather be Severus."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus and Phaelan slept through dinner until they were wakened by Polly bearing a tray of food and a message.

"Master, Miss, Master Dumbledore says you is to meet him in the Room of requirement in an hour." Setting the tray on the dresser the little creature left with a pop.

"What time is it?" asked Phaelan.

"Nearly eight. Odd, he usually waits until I'm ready." Said Snape as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

After eating and dressing, the both headed towards the meeting. As they approached the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy, they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What do you three want?" Snape barked.

"I assume we are to attend the same meeting you are sir." Hermione replied.

Snorting, Severus gave them a look of disdain, "Children don't go to meetings with grown ups. Now run along to your tower and play with you little friends."

Harry stepped forward and looked at Severus directly. He was not as tall but he had become a well conditioned athlete and was imposing in his own way.

"Dumbledore and I had a discussion this morning, Professor and it was decided that we should be included in the meetings. Now, we need the door so please stand aside."

Narrowing his eyes, Severus began to retaliate for the forwardness of his students. "Of all the cheek..."

"Severus," called out the Headmaster, "Potter and his friends are permitted to attend."

Dumbledore was standing in the doorway of the Room of Requirement looking at them.

Looking first at his other Master, Snape finally jerked his head indicating the three youths should enter.

"I don't like this, Headmaster." Growled Snape before following Ron into the room.

Phaelan came next and paused to ask. "Did Harry speak to you?"

Dumbledore looked at her with a dark glint in his eye, "We had words." He said quietly before indicating she should enter.

The room had been transformed into a large sitting room with chairs of every description. Harry and company took over a large sofa at one end of the room while Minerva McGonagall sat on a Louis XIV chair. Looking around, Phaelan noted Lupin, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Olwen and Gillhooly. Severus stood to one side of a large fireplace and leaned on the mantle. Phaelan took a seat between Tonks and the students.

"Kingsley, for the benefit of our youth cohort, can brief us on the events since June as you understand them. Severus, if you would, you may then bring us up to date." Albus opened before taking his place in a large overstuffed armchair by the fire.

Harry, Hermione and Ron listened intently as Shacklebolt described the evening of multiple attacks, the murder, kidnapping and of the young girls condition. They gave equal attention to Snape as he related his knowledge of both the attack on Hermione's parents, the kidnapping and subsequent developments.

Hermione was visibly shaken that the knowledge of her parents attack had been known yet not revealed to them.

"They could have been on watch for them; the authorities could have evacuated the area and prevented any injuries at all." Hermione argued.

"Of course Miss Granger, we could have put large banners in place announcing the potential danger in frequenting the environs days ahead." Snape said with a sneer, "and I could have personally autographed them as my last act for surely I would be dead or worse by now."

Tonks looked at Hermione and said, "Look love, Olwen and me, we wanted to give your mom and dad the pictures so's they'd know the scum when they showed. But Moody nixed the idea. That's why we sat outside the building watching. Olwen did pull the alarm in time to get everyone out. We did the best we could ducks."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. "What about Faubert? Can we save him?" she asked looking once more at Snape.

Severus looked at Phaelan before answering. She gave a small shake of her head to say, 'don't slag her off.'

"I believe Faubert is resigned to his own ultimate demise at the hands of the Dark Lord." He replied in an even tone.

Harry snorted in derision, "You can't do that! You can't write him off like a piece of rubbish. There must be a way to get him out." He insisted.

Dumbledore looked at the young man over his glasses. "It's not quite as simple as that young man. Ask your own strategist." He suggested nodding at Ron.

Ron was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "We need to move carefully Harry or the diversion will fall apart. Faubert is only a pawn. He can be moved around to any advantage but in the long run, he's only a small part of a large game." Ron stood and walked over to face Snape.

"You've ensured he's still in a position to be useful to us Professor?" he asked his hated Potions Master.

"Yes, at least for a while. He may be our key to the downfall of this plan of the Dark Lord's." Snape replied with a flat tone, surprised at the maturity of the red haired young man.

Hermione had fallen quiet, now thinking and organizing the information. "We need to get as much from him as we can while he is in a pivotal position. Would he consent to Legilimency, Professor? He may remember things that are important but does not understand the implications of his memory."

"I'm not sure; I will broach the matter…" Snape had begun to answer.

Harry now looked at Dumbledore, "If we can't save him, we must let him feel his death was not in vain. Is there something we could give him as weapon?"

Phaelan sat back and listened to her protégé's at work. They were learning. Learning well and quickly. She smiled quietly as the adults around the room listened in shock.

Lupin stood up and approached Harry, "Harry slow down, we'll come up with something I'm sure. Leave it to us."

Dumbledore was smiling at Lupin and Harry, "Remus is right Harry, Severus and I will think of something at the appropriate time."

Pulling away from his favourite teacher and friend, Harry walked to face the Headmaster.

"You've forgotten what I said. I meant it. If I am to continue in this power play then I will have some say. If we can't save this man then we let him feel he did something to save others. We will think it out and plan it and give him the final decision." He declared while his hair began to ruffle as though a breeze were blowing.

Phaelan could feel it in the air; a gathering of energy. Hermione and Ron began to exhibit the same symptoms.

Standing now Dumbledore looked eye to eye with the young man.

Snape walked up behind Harry and hissed, "Take it down Potter. We are not your Muggle relatives. You will obey."

Phaelan now stood and walked to where the confrontation was happening.

"Headmaster, Severus he's right. On both counts he's right." She interjected. "Harry sit down." She asked quietly but he didn't move.

Dumbledore spoke quietly but his voice filled the room. "I agreed to let you attend the briefings and allowed you and your companions to speak. I will not be instructed on tactics nor have my plans overwritten by a student or a junior Muggle teacher.

Phaelan looked at her elder, "You two faced bastard. You hired me to come and instruct your senior students in tactics and the craft of war and then tell them they will have no say in their future. What the hell was the point then? Do you plan lead them by their noses just so that they might become lemmings?"

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Dumbledore shouted.

"How dare I? How dare I not." Phaelan shouted back. "Your students, your precious students you seek to protect, are working night and day on your behalf. They continue on with their school studies and then train as mercenaries. For you. And they PAY for the privilege of becoming your unsuspecting subordinates only to find all their training will be cast aside because the great Dumbledore will plan the strategy alone."

"You forget your place Mmmmadam." Said Dumbledore finally.

Phaelan sneered, "Are you sure you don't mean Muggle, old man?"

Taking a step back, Dumbledore looked at the woman before him as though he had never met her. Severus looked at his leader's reaction noting the unusual emotion of doubt crossing his face.

Looking to the side, Dumbledore announced, "Meeting adjourned." Before striding quickly from the room.

Severus came up behind Phaelan and touched her shoulder. She started and looked over at him. "Severus, I need some time alone." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"I'll floo later." He whispered in reply.

Taking a deep breath Phaelan left the room followed closely by Harry, Ron and Hermione. She turned to walk to her favourite tower for air but stopped when she heard her name called.

"Professor McKenzie." Called Harry.

With a resigned sigh, Phaelan turned and felt her heart warm at what she saw. The Golden Trio as they were so tritely named were saluting their overbearing and demanding drill instructor. Smiling, Phaelan bowed her head before coming to attention and returning their respect with her own salute.


	32. Chapter 38

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Thanks to all who reviewed. Now about Snape being nice (cearrae pauses, taps lips and wonders how much she should reveal.) Let just say, remember he is a Slytherin and payback can be a bitch. When would a Slytherin like Snape do anything nice if there weren't something in it for him? Wait and see.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The small group stood on the brick driveway in front of a brown and white Dutch Colonial style house. It stood atop a sloping hill over looking a large lawn now dusted with a light layer of snow. The driveway turned to snake down the hill before disappearing through a tree line which hid the roadway beyond from view.

Severus sniffed the air, finding a familiar tang bite his nose. "Phaelan we are near the ocean."

"Yes," Susan agreed, "I smell the salt air."

Phaelan was still smiling as she approached the front doors. "Well, come on then folks, you're home for the foreseeable future waits."

Phaelan unlocked the front door and stepped back into her childhood. She moved away to allow the others to enter behind her. The three newcomers stopped and looked around.

Immediately as they entered, they were struck by the actual size of the house. It was much larger than the frontage revealed. The front door opened onto hallway with rooms to the right and left. The centre space was a square foyer with a round table sitting upon a round Persian carpet. Atop the table sat a giant fern fed with light from a tubular skylight directly above.

"I had the Solatube installed a few years ago." Phaelan indicated the source of natural light. She walked to the room on the left "This is the kitchen." She pointed and led the couple with Severus to the left doorway.

As they entered, they beheld a large square room crowned with a professional gas range with six burners and two ovens.

Susan's eyes widened at the sight of a, to her, huge fridge freezer. "How many people lived here Phaelan?"

"Just my Grandparents and me, of course, when I came to stay." She told them as she looked around. "Severus, you can put the beans down over there." She pointed to a counter at the same time noticing an envelope on the bulletin board.

Taking the large manila envelope from where it was pinned, she opened it and read, "It's from my godfather," she looked up, "He's my attorney too." She told them before returning to the letter. Phaelan smiled and left the letter on the butcher block wood that served as part of the counter.

"He's filled the fridge and serviced the cars, cleaned the furnace and had a maid change the linens and clean the bathrooms. Best of all, he hooked up the satellite TV." She looked over at Severus, "He always spoiled me."

Susan opened the refrigerator door. "Goodness, we could feed an army."

"That's the freezer Susan," Phaelan told her and opened the other door of the side by side fridge. It was well stocked too.

"May we see the rest of the house? We are, after all, not living solely in the kitchen." Snape interjected into the cuisine centred moment.

"Yeah, of course. Come on." Phaelan led them out of the kitchen towards the back of the house. "The layout is really pretty open." She began gesturing "This is the library, the formal dining room, my grandfather's office, a bathroom," she paused and opened a door. "This leads to the cold cellar and wine storage. You'll find a billiard table, dart board and a putting area for golf down there; it was my grandfather's domain." She continued down the hall. "This is my favourite room." She told them as she led the way.

At the rear of the house, a room spanning the width of the building with wall to wall windows offered a panoramic view of the Atlantic Ocean. Two sets of terrace doors opened out onto a deck that also spanned the width of the house.

The three newcomers stood open mouthed at the view. Phaelan looked at their awed expressions; she'd see the same on the faces of other visitors to her grandparent's home.

"You should see it when a storm blows in. The spray from the waves can actually reach the windows." she looked out placing her palm on one of the small panes of glass making up the doors. "If you want, there are drapes to cover the windows for winter; it can get chilly." She walked to the side and pressed a button that caused curtains slide out from their recesses to cover the windows. She stopped when they had reached halfway.

"Lets go upstairs and get you settled." She suggested.

"Yes, I think I'd like that and maybe a bath." Susan managed.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ron had asked Hermione to walk to the tower with him after dinner. He knew Snape had gone with McKenzie and her parents and wanted to get some time in without the Black Bat's interference. When they reached the favourite spot of courting couples, he pulled out a blanket which he had shrunk down to palm size and re-enlarged it for them to wrap around themselves as they sat.

"It's the first time we've had together in ages," Hermione told him as she snuggled against his side when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. Between training, NEWT work and the strategy meetings, we've hardly any spare time." Ron turned and kissed her head where it tucked under his chin. "I could sit like this for along time."

"Mmh." Hermione muttered into his neck, "I've missed just being the two of us." She looked up into his blue eyes.

Ron looked down and melted into the warm brown orbs of the girl he loved, before kissing her softly. "I don't want you to feel alone, Hermione. I want to be your family."

Hermione smiled, "Me too."

Suddenly realizing something, Ron sat up straight, "Oh, I almost forgot. Sweets for my sweet as requested." He pulled out the Toblerone white chocolate Harry had picked up.

Hermione's face lit up with a smile, "That's my favourite, where'd you get it?" She asked him as she grabbed it and opened the box.

Ron pulled her back into his embrace, "It helps to have a mate with connections and access to a Muggle shop."

"Harry." Hermione said as she broke off a piece and handed it to her boyfriend. "How lucky can a girl get? A boyfriend and his dorm mate looking after a poor PMS ridden female."

"What?" Ron asked.

'You know! Girls plus that time of the month equal a need for chocolate." She replied biting into her piece and closing her eyes in ecstasy.

"Uh, Hermione, too much information for my tender ears." Said Ron, grimacing in embarrassment.

"One day, you might be glad to hear that news." She teased suggestively.

Ron chewed on his chocolate thoughtfully, "One day, we might get the chance to have a reason to be glad to hear that news." He told her dolefully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They run like sheep. The pathetic cull of misbegotten spawn." Spat Voldemort. "Unable to perform the most menial of tasks they flee from my wrath; cowards." He reached out a scratched the head of his familiar, Nagini. "Never fear my beautiful pet, we shall yet exact payment and you shall feast upon my quarry. Hmm?"

The snake hissed and laid her head upon her wizards lap, flicking a forked tongue to caress his wrist.

"Peter, "he called, "I need your arm."

Peter Pettigrew approached and extended the left arm bearing the Dark Mark. "Master, do you call a meeting?"

Voldemort shook his head. "No, we shall simply remind our disciples who they have sworn their loyalty to. It shall be burned into their minds once more." Pulling his wand, he muttered an incantation and touched the Dark Mark on Wormtail's arm. Peter screamed as searing pain travelled through his body.

Across the United Kingdom, certain places in Europe and at least one location in the U.S., those who bore the mark of Morsmordre gasped at the agony coursing briefly through their bodies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was standing in the library of Phaelan's home listening to soft music as he browsed the excellent selection of books her grandparents had collected. He was looking forward to a quiet afternoon sitting by the fireplace in the leather wingback chair, reading, listening to Bach and perhaps sampling a bottle of wine with Phaelan. It was as good a way to waste time as he could imagine. Then, Phaelan had planned to cook dinner; she did cook so well. If the weather held, perhaps he could coax her into a walk on the beach below, before retiring to her bedroom where they would warm each other as the North Atlantic waves crashed on the shore outside. Severus smiled, he could get used to living like that.

The door opened admitting Phaelan bearing a bottle and two glasses.

"The Grangers are getting unpacked. I think they like the bedroom. I gave them a bottle as well." She set the glasses and bottle on the desk and pulled a corkscrew from her back pocket. "I have a feeling they might want to spend a little time alone with the Jacuzzi." She smiled as she pulled the cork and set the bottle aside. "It should breathe a little."

"Your home is far more lavish than I had envisioned, Phaelan. Is there no Muggle convenience lacking?" Severus asked.

Phaelan shrugged, "My grandfather wasn't born rich but his father was a shrewd business man and a veteran sailor." She moved to sit on the sofa facing the fire. "He parlayed a fishing boat into a fleet and headed up a company which did rather well during the Second World War and after."

"Your grandfather sought to garner everything he did not have as a child." Severus commented.

Phaelan nodded, "That and he wanted to give my grandmother everything he could. After my uncle died in Viet Nam, he had this house renovated from top to bottom. It was as though he was trying to wipe away bad memories I guess."

"I can understand that." He replied looking into the fire. Pulling out of his reverie, he smiled and walked towards Phaelan. Suddenly, he gasped and grabbed his left arm. His colour paled further than normal and he sunk to his knees moaning. Phaelan ran to him, catching his head as he slumped to the ground.

"Severus, what's happening?" she asked alarmed at his condition. Pushing the hair from his face, she saw the tension ease slightly and felt his muscles relax minutely.

"Mark," He gasped, still holding his arm.

"Are you being summoned?" she was pushing up his sleeve to check.

Severus shook his head, "Punished. All of us."

"Lie still." Phaelan instructed before heading to the kitchen. She got chipped ice from the fridge dispenser, put it in a plastic bag, sealed it and wrapped it in a tea towel. Getting a glass of water, she returned to find him trying to stand. Putting everything on the side table, she helped him stand and walk to the sofa where he sat heavily. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Phaelan got the ice pack and water. As she placed the pack on the Dark Mark, he hissed then relaxed.

"Drink this then I'll get some brandy." She told him holding the water to his lips. He sipped and took a few deep breaths. Phaelan walked to a cabinet and opened a bottle of VSOP. She poured three fingers into a snifter and brought it back to Severus.

"Here, you look like death warmed over." She told him as she sat and passed him the glass.

He laughed softly, "Thank you; I've never been told I resemble the Dark Lord before." He sipped the brandy, closing his eyes to savour its warmth. "Better."

"What do you mean punished, Severus?"

Severus sighed, "It's obvious He who Must Not be Named is not amused. As he cannot get his hands on those he holds responsible for the loss, he punishes all."

Phaelan shook her head, "How do people give allegiance to someone like that?"

Severus looked at her and stroked her cheek, "It's a long story and I haven't the energy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's he gone any ways?" Crabbe asked as he lounged on Draco's bed.

Draco sighed, "Damned if I know. The old fool has sent him and McKenzie on some kind of research." He turned to his computer where a game was quietly displayed on the screen.

Goyle chuckled, "I've got it, 'How to fuck a Muggle on a galleon a day,' that's what he's researching."

Draco pounced and pulled his companion up by the collar, "We already know you're this close to being an imbecile, Goyle. You don't need to prove it." He shoved the large boy away from him.

"Leave off Draco, "he spat, "I'm not so thick as to know that your daddy is still in the good books while my family is up for the killing curse. I'm sorry if I don't hold Snape as my saviour like you."

Draco frowned, he didn't want to share the feelings Snape had espoused when they met in private. "None of us really knows that man Greg. Best we keep him on side."

"What happens when we don't take the Mark Draco? What happens when we stand against our parents?" Crabbe asked.

Draco felt a headache coming on. Was this what Snape felt bearing the burden of his house? "I don't know Vince, not yet."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Phaelan set dinner out in the kitchen. The crock of home made Boston baked beans was accompanied by spare ribs basted with home made sauce, baked potatoes and for dessert, apple pie a la mode. How American can you get thought Phaelan. Susan had set the table but wondered how to handle the ribs. Phaelan pulled out several dish cloths and dampened them before warming them in the microwave.

Severus and Geoffrey joined Phaelan and Susan. The Muggle couple passed secretive looks between them as they sat at the table. Phaelan placed platters of ribs and potatoes on the table along with the beans.

"Dig in; nobody's considered company around this table." Phaelan told them as she spooned beans on to her plate.

Severus had taken some ribs and had begun to attack them with a fork and knife.

"Severus, you're gonna die from hunger trying to eat spare ribs like that. Watch." She told him taking some ribs for herself. Splitting a rib off the small rack she had, Phaelan held it with both hands and brought it to her mouth. She bit into the tender meat and pulled it away from the bone. Putting the rib back on her plate, she took the damp cloth and wiped her fingers and mouth. "That is how you eat spareribs." She told him, picking up her glass of Chablis to toast him. The Grangers and Phaelan broke into laughter at the look on his face finally causing him to smirk at himself.

"Very well madam, but we will discuss this later." He told her in his dark silken tone.

Phaelan smiled back and took another bite of rib taking time to lick her lips sensually. "I'm sure we will Professor."

"Ah, young love." Teased Susan earning her a scowl from Severus.

Later, when the dishes had been loaded in the dishwasher and the kitchen cleared, with help from both gentlemen, all donned warm clothing for a walk outside. Phaelan led them down the stairs in the corner of the large living room. Directly below, a room of the same dimensions held a large television sitting area and exercise equipment. The doors led out to a patio partially covered by the deck over head. At the end of the patio, more stairs led down to the beach. The moon had risen in a clear sky showing the infinite waves lapping on the shore. For November, it was unusually calm. The two couples walked slowly and looked back at the house on the hill. The Grangers decided to sit on a large tree stump while Phaelan and Severus walked on for a bit. They passed a boat which had been pulled up out of the water for the winter. Severus pulled her behind the boat and pushed her up against it.

"You are a cheeky little wench." He told her through hooded eyes. "Eating with our fingers in the presence of others."

Phaelan smiled, "It's perfectly acceptable here and in the UK Severus."

"Not the way you do it." He tipped her head up and captured her lips in a sensual kiss.

Phaelan wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her. Pulling away, she looked up into his darkness, "And just when should I eat with my fingers?"

He smiled and pulled her hips closer to him. "Only when I can lick the leftovers from you; from all over you, as I have done before."

Now curling her arms about his neck, she kissed his jaw and whispered in his ear. "I have leftover sauce."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He turned over and immediately regretted the action. Severus' morning erection was raging harder than usual. Hardly surprising given the previous evening. Who knew peanut butter and grape jelly could be so delectable. It didn't even drip on the bed. What was it she called it? Ah yes, a Sucker and yes she did just that to his swollen member. Said appendage was looking for attention but the aforementioned soft body required to sate the unrequited need was missing. He lay back and recollected her technique with the knife; spreading and smoothing the creamy nut butter and gelatinous fruit preserve upon his erection. The memory made him shudder, forcing a swift retreat to the shower where he could release his tension whilst enjoying unlimited hot water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan danced around the kitchen to the music coming from the radio. Of all the things she missed while living at Hogwarts, popular music on the radio was high on the list. There were Muggle kids in school that probably felt the same. Then again, as she recalled her basic military training, the civilians who were about to become servicemen and women were removed from mainstream life for several weeks. Their diet, exercise, social and spiritual life were strictly controlled. Being immersed in the magic world was probably the easiest way for the young, malleable pupil to become a part of their new reality.

"Morning Phaelan," Greeted Susan as she entered, "You've got to stop this, you know."

Phaelan looked at her confused at what she meant. "Stop what?"

"This," Susan gestured at the stove where Phaelan stood frying Peameal Bacon. "You're treating us like guests. We're supposed to make this home for the foreseeable future."

Phaelan shrugged, "Fair enough. You cook the eggs and toast."

"No, no. That's not how we do it." Gregory told her as he too came in the kitchen, "I do Sunday breakfast. That's the rule. Now show me the way around this Cadillac of a cooker."

At that moment, a chime sounded through the house. Phaelan looked up frowning, "That's the front door."

Setting aside the frying pan, she wiped her hands on a tea towel on the way to the entrance. Looking through a small side window, she saw someone of small stature on the front step. She opened the door to encounter the first goblin she'd ever seen outside of Gringotts.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked the creature.

The obviously male goblin removed his hat "Good mornin' ma'am, y'all must be Miss Phaelan McKenzie?" he asked as he bowed slightly.

"Yes, and you are?" she asked mystified at his sudden appearance and the strange sounding southern accent emanating from his mouth.

"Permit me to intraduce ma self." He held out his palm and a business card suddenly appeared which he passed to Phaelan. "Colonel Garrulous Loach at youah service ma'am."

Taking the card, Phaelan read the logo 'RENT-AN-ELF' printed in a font that appeared to be animated. The printing changed to 'WHOLLY OWNED SUBSIDIARY OF GOBINS 'R US. FOR FRANCHISE INFORMATION OWL……' Phaelan shook her head and looked back at the business goblin before her.

"Perhaps you should step in a moment." She told him standing aside to let him enter.

"Thank you ma'am, it's a mite chilly here comparison to San Antonio. Its cold enough to hang slaughtered hawgs here abouts." He told her as he stomped his feet and wiped them on the door mat.

Phaelan closed the door and followed him to the center table. "How did you find out about us Mr. Loach?" she asked.

"Colonel Loach Miss Phaelan; ah inherited it from ma daddy who got it from his daddy. He headed up the Goblin Minute Men down to the Alamo."

The Grangers had stepped into the hallway as well and stood gaping at the goblin in their midst. At the same time, Snape was descending the stairs behind the newcomer. With out preamble he approached the goblin with his wand drawn.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The goblin turned and drew back slightly seeing the wand, "Colonel Garrulous Loach. You have me at a disadvantage suh. You are obviously the wizard I was to contract with. May ah know who am addressin'?"

"Master Severus Snape." He replied stiffly.

"Master," the goblin remarked in a sceptical tone, "Youah bona fides suh?" he requested holding his hand out to Snape.

With a flick of his wand, Severus produced a scroll bound in a black silk ribbon with a gold medallion suspended from it. Untying the ribbon, Loach opened and read the parchment. A minute later he passed it back to the dark wizard.

"Ma apologies suh in doubting your veracity. One rarely meets a true master here abouts Sir Severus." Loach told him as he offer a deep bow.

"Very well." Snape addressed him imperiously, "Let us retire to the office and discuss business." He led the way to Phaelan's Grandfather's office leaving the Muggles behind.

The goblin turned and bowed to them.

"Ladies, suh, your pardon." He excused himself from their presence.

"What was that about?" Susan asked.

Phaelan sighed, "Haven't a clue." She turned and led the way back to the kitchen.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

St. Mungos Hospital was quiet on Sunday afternoon. Only a few visitors were on the wards along with the support staff needed for the patients. In a private room off to one side, two young girls lay in a magically induced coma. They never had visitors; there were no parents to wring their hands over the still bodies. No family to keep informed. Long tubes had been inserted through their noses to their stomachs to allow nutrient potions to be administered. Ward orderly's turned their bodies according to a schedule. Therapists visited to manipulate their limbs and stretch their muscles.

Madam Pomfrey and Shacklebolt arrived at the hospital to check on the two girls who were wards of the school. Travelling up the lift to the floor where the girls were, the odd couple approached the dutywitch announcing their arrival. Checking the girl's charts, the bored woman passed them through to see the pair in the private room.

Poppy entered first and instinctively pulled her wand to check the somnolent children. Shacklebolt followed her and stood back, leaning against the wall.

Poppy sighed in frustration, "When we check them, it's as if they're in a normal sleep. Not dreaming mind, just a deep sleep. I can't find a potion and there is no curse detectable that I can discern. You try Kingsley, you know how to check for a Dark Curse."

"All right Poppy but, I don't usually do this to sleeping children." He replied as he stepped forward and pulled out his wand. Sweeping the wand over one of the girls he began whispering incantations. After several attempts, he paused and frowned. He began passing his wand over the girls again, causing an image of the body to appear above the bed. After one sweep he stopped and stared.

"Poppy look." He pointed at the spot on the image that would equate to an ear. "There is something there."

"Kingsley, the girls were checked when they came in. It's here." She pointed to the chart at the foot of the bed. "There was nothing."

"There is now. Can we get it out?" he asked.

Passing her wand over the girl's ear, Poppy located the exact location of the barely detectable foreign body. "Expellae flottus contamitus."

A globule of what appeared to be earwax floated out onto the palm of the Mediwitch, "We need to analyze this Kingsley."

"I concur. Let's see if the other child has the same affliction." He told her before turning and casting the same revealing spell. The results were the same and Poppy extracted the wax as before.

They made their way from the hospital and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

"I will put these samples aside for Severus to look at when he returns." Poppy stopped and placed a hand on Shacklebolt's arm. "How did you find this Kingsley?"

The Auror looked at the Mediwitch sadly, "I used the spell we cast upon luggage. It appears they thought the girls were little more than movable commodities and treated them as such. The healers and Mediwitch's treated them with more respect and missed the insult."

Poppy looked up at the face of her former pupil. "Oh, Kingsley, why? Why would anyone want to hurt them so?"

"I don't know Poppy, I really don't know." He answered, as he wondered what else held them in a coma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan and the Grangers were seated at the kitchen table. They had finished their breakfast and were now sipping coffee wondering exactly what business was being conducted in the office. Phaelan sniggered softly.

"What?" Geoffrey asked.

Phaelan shook her head. "I sounds stupid but for some reason, I didn't expect to hear that accent coming out of a Goblin's mouth. I mean, have you been to Gringott's?"

Susan smiled, "I know what you mean, and he's even got gentleman's manners."

"Tennessee Williams could have written him into one of his plays." Phaelan mused making the others laugh. At that moment, Severus called them out to the hall.

"I have negotiated a contract on behalf of Professor Dumbledore for the lease of two elves for the duration of your stay." He told the Grangers.

"Elves?" asked Geoffrey, "Why do we need elves? We can look after ourselves thank you very much."

"Beggin' youah pahdon suh. An elf is much more than just a servant. It is a sign of status. Only quality folk may hire one of mah staff." Loach looked at the Muggle with disdain.

"Indeed, there is more than just servitude in the magic of an elf. They will maintain the wards of protection and activate the alarms. When you were living in England, there were witches and wizards tasked with those duties. You were simply unaware of it." Snape educated the Muggles on the true nature of their security.

"Yes, mah staff is highly trained for these assignments. Why the Secretary of State for Magic himself has purchased the services of my business for his office in Washington. My reputation is impeccable." He told them, slightly miffed at any suggestion he was second class.

"We're sorry if we've offended you Mr..Eh…Colonel Loach, we had no inkling of the implications of having an elf in the house." Susan said in appeasement.

"Very well. Let us proceed." Loach put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a book which took on dimensions much larger than the pocket it had been contained in. Placing it on the table, Loach opened it and perused its contents hemming and hawing to himself.

"Ah yes, indubitably." He said to himself. Suddenly his snapped his fingers sharply twice in succession. Two elves suddenly popped out of thin air to stand before him. Each wore a neat navy blue pillowcase embroidered with their names on the front and RENT-AN-ELF in large bold orange letters on the back.

Pointing at an elf Loach introduced them, "This is Dotty. A trained ladies elf and a fine cook. She came into mah service from a client who had difficulty payin' a debt. Bred and trained in the green meadows of Erin. Dotty, meet your new lord and lady."

At his word, the little elf approached Susan and Geoffrey and bowed so deeply it appeared her brow touched the ground. "It's honoured I am to be in your service, Milord, Milady. I promises you won't need teh beat me much."she told them in a soft Irish brogue.

"What?" said Susan, clearly horrified. Phaelan moved over to her and touched her arm mouthing "Later."

"Now heah be Chug. A fine sturdy house elf if ever there was. He can do grounds work, household repairs and makes a handy valet for the gentleman. He's also a dandy security elf guaranteed to take any curse on youah behalf. Chug, get aquainted boy."

The second elf also approached the Grangers, "Master, Missus, ah's mighty proud to work for you fine people. Ah hope you'll be happy with my humble attempts but I always punish mah self right quick when you tell me to."

Susan was leaning on her husband who was beginning to look angry. Geoffrey was now looking at Snape, whose face was unreadable.

"Is there anything else?" Phaelan asked trying to end the meeting quickly.

"Ah believe we have concluded our business for today. You have mah card. If there's anythin' else you need or if you need to rent temporary elvish labour, jes tap mah name three times and Ah'll be right here." He placed his top hat on his goblin pate and turned to Snape. "A pleasure doin' business with such an astute wizard, Sir Severus, a pleasure."

Phaelan walked over and opened the door for him to mercifully leave, finally.

"Aw shucks, how Muggle to want to do it youahself." He remarked as he walked to the door. Turning back he bowed. "Ladies, gentlemen, ah bid you good day." Taking one step through the door, he promptly disappeared.

Phaelan turned and looked at the tableau before her, centring in on the two elves wearing matching ear to ear grins. Oh Savta, she thought, thank God you didn't have to see that.

"If you'll show us the closet we's to stay in, Missus, we can get to work for yah lickety split." Chug told Susan.

"I'm going to be sick." She announced and headed for the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan and Snape were in her room getting ready for bed. It had been a trying day with Susan ending up in bed early with a splitting headache. Phaelan had had to referee a tug o war over a tea towel between Dotty and Geoffrey. Then she'd removed a hot iron from the clutches of Chug who was set to iron his hands for not setting out Severus' clothes for dinner.

"I'm exhausted." Phaelan told him.

Severus sighed and sat beside her on the bed. "It was a trying day." He looked at her profile, "Do you think they understand now?"

Phaelan snorted, "Who? The Grangers or the elves?" she asked wryly.

"Both, either." He replied.

"Severus, you must understand, it smacks of slavery to us to have these elves running around. And when they start to punish themselves, really." She stood and walked to her dresser to brush her hair.

"Enough for tonight," he told her. He held out his hand, "Come here….please."

She walked to him slowly, "I'm tired." she said in a petulant voice. She took his hand to let him pull her into his arms.

"You are entirely over dressed my lady." He told her as he untied her robe and pulled it from her shoulders, letting is drop to the floor. She was nude beneath. He looked at her smooth skin wondering where to begin tonight's exploration. Reaching up, he took her breasts in his hands and gently kneaded the softness before taking the nipples between his thumbs and forefingers to pinch and twist making her moan. On one side, he replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking in the turgid peak to bite and suckle. Phaelan stroked his hair and whispered his name. Moving his mouth to the other side, he repeated his ministrations finally biting and sucking hard enough to leave bruising. Phaelan was panting with desire now which pleased him.

Sliding his hands around to cup her buttocks he made her part her legs. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward to kiss her mons, taking a moment to inhale her scent. He felt her tremble with desire.

. "My lady would cum with out my permission? It won't do, it simply won't do."

"Please." She begged, "please."

"Naughty girl, you need to be punished. Now hands and knees on the bed." He whispered in her ear. Severus stood and made her kneel on the end of the bed with her buttocks facing him. "Knees apart," he ordered. "Put your head down on the bed Phaelan. Now you will count out loud. If you miss a count it will be repeated."

Putting his left knee on the bed and his left hand on her centre back, Severus raised his right hand and brought it in a stinging slap on one of her buttocks. She cried out, "Tut tut, my lady, you've forgotten already. We start again, count out loud."

Another stinging slap, Phaelan shouted "One! Two! Three! Four!... Seventeen Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty." Severus stopped his hand also stinging from the spanking he had administered. Pulling out his rock hard member, he pushed into her heat and buried himself as far as he could reach. Pulling her against him with every stroke he brought them both to climax at the same time. Phaelan collapsed in exhaustion. He lifted her and put her to bed and slipped in beside her. Turning towards her, Severus pulled his beloved to spoon against him. Wrapping his arms around her, he fell soundly and peacefully asleep.


	33. Chapter 31

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Here we go, the first chapter post HBP. I must say, this book was my least favourite. Not because of the ending per say. Just generally; and besides the ending, I think this might be an incredibly boring movie. Nuff said about that.

Thanks to the few who reviewed. Silver 1, Shadowknight, jagqueen2, Helen, Mark Darcy. I'm not a review hound for praise, I generally enjoy feed back good or bad and I just want to know who is reading.

Jagqueen2, hope your assignments are up to date – there will be a bit more action coming up.

The ball ends in an admission of a truth?

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Draco made his way to his favourite tower to think. His house and he himself had been publicly embarrassed by Gryffindors and Harry Potter. Snorting in self derision, he ran his hand through his carefully groomed shoulder length hair before sitting on the parapet.

"Why couldn't you loan me the money, Draco?" asked a sullen female voice.

With start, Draco turned and peered into the shadows, "What are you doing here, Pansy? Snape allowed you to go the dance only until the auction bids were awarded then you had to go back to your dorm." Draco snapped at her.

"What difference does it make? He's too busy with his Muggle piece to notice." She retorted.

"You know, I used to think you were fairly clever; now…. Don't you think he has wards up telling him where his students are, you stupid cow?" he derided her as he stood and approached her shadowed corner. "Go back to your room little girl, you annoy me."

Pansy began to cry, "Don't do this to me Draco. Don't turn away from me. I nnneed you." She sobbed.

"What for? You've got enough going with your usual clientele. I don't choose to associate with whores." He looked at her with disgust but quickly looked away as she crumpled into a ball in the corner alcove.

"I don't like what I do. I hate what I've become." She sobbed even harder.

Draco crouched and looked at her tear streaked face. "Then why do you do it Pansy? Why did you start what you did over the summer hols? Nott told me about the party."

Taking a breath, Pansy looked up at the boy she worshipped. "I had to. I owed money to Tracey Davis. I had to pay her so she wouldn't tell my parents about the trip."

Draco frowned. "What trip?"

"The trip to Muggle London." She replied quietly. "We went to shop for some things we saw in a magazine; sexy, lacy shreddies. When we got back, her brother was in The Leaky Cauldron. He took all her money and mine to keep quiet about it. It was the money for my school books."

"Why did you owe her money though?" he asked.

"It turned out her brother blackmailed her all the time so she knew enough to hide some away. She had enough to pay for both our books and I had to pay her back. I didn't have any more money and I couldn't ask my parents for more. They already warned me. So she said find it some how and bring it to the party the following weekend." she pushed herself up and leaned against the wall. "I went back to her brother and begged for some money back to pay Tracey. He told me I had to earn it at the party. He showed me how to earn the money when I arrived at his parents and told me I could earn enough if I pleased his friends. So I did."

"Pansy, why didn't you contact me then?" Draco asked.

Pansy shoved him away. "Because I'm a stupid cow; I didn't know what I would be doing to earn the money until I got there." She yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donning her teachers' robes once more, Phaelan accompanied Severus on his rounds of the castle in search of hormonal teens seeking sheltered nooks for bouts of nooky. They spoke quietly together as they walked through the darkened hallways, stopping before several known hiding spots and finding only two Hufflepuffs who were petting heavily behind the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"Mr Hopkins, Miss Jones," Snape began as he looked down at the entwined couple in the deep alcove. He waited until they hurriedly pushed themselves apart and stood rearranging their clothes. The young gentleman had the good graces to face away from Phaelan as he fastened his pants; too quickly by the sound of his pain filled groan.

Glaring at them, Snape pronounced sentence. "By all appearances, neither of you has learned anything in the way of privacy charms to prevent your primal moans from besmirching the blissful silence of Hogwarts halls in the evenings. I have no desire to witness the pathetic, prurient pawing of pupils who, I have been informed, are poised on the cusp of adulthood. Take yourselves back to your common room and on the way take twenty-five points off your house – each – for public displays of amatory concupiscence." He narrowed his eyes, as the students stood frozen to the spot. "Move….NOW!" he yelled breaking their trance.

Phaelan watched as the couple trotted off down the hall towards their rooms; the girl carrying her sling back platform shoes in her hand. She began to chuckle and watched as Snape began to smile in his usual demonic fashion after terrifying a student.

"I think you enjoy that far too much." She announced.

"It took many hours of practice before the mirror to get my technique perfected." He replied with a straight face causing Phaelan to laugh harder.

"Oh Severus, when I first met you, I would never have guessed you had such a sense of humour." She told him as she caught her breath.

"Madam, I never jest." He replied in mock seriousness before pulling her into the same alcove and his arms.

"Don't forget the charms, Professor." She teased.

Taking out his wand, Severus cast a Disillusionment Charm over them and then pulled Phaelan to him to kiss her deeply.

As she ended the kiss, Phaelan reached up and stroked his face. He captured her hand and placed a kiss on the palm.

"I didn't mean to get you upset tonight Severus. I just wanted you to want me enough to dance with me a little." She told him while stroking his now shoulder length even hair.

"Phaelan, a sexy dress or a potato sack; it matters not what you wear to me. It is you I want and that is all. For as long as you want me, I will see no other as I see you. I just…I don't…"

"Severus, someone told me you would have learned to dance as a youth. Why won't you even dance a waltz with me?" she asked.

Severus looked past her and recalled his teenage years at Hogwarts. "Too many taunts and insults have made me lock away many things from public view Phaelan. It's hard to change a habit once you've made it a ritual."

Phaelan turned his face to hers once more. "I never thought I would give myself completely to a man again until I met you. Now, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you if you asked it of me."

Severus looked at her and frowned. No one had ever made a declaration of such magnitude to him since Dumbledore had taken him into the Order. Reaching up, he touched her face, running his thumb over her lips and brushing her lashes lightly with a fingertip.

"I have been a miserable bastard for more than half my life. You make me do things and see the world in a new way. Or perhaps, I just forgot that there are people that are not out to make me look foolish." He told her.

"Happiness is not rationed Severus. We are all allowed to share. Tell me, what can I do for you that would make you dance with me tonight? Just one dance." She looked at him hopefully.

"Let me think as we finish this patrol." He decided and smiled a smile of promise for her as he removed the charm before leading her out of the alcove.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phinnius sat in Hogwarts dungeons far below the party, wondering at the creative genius of the great Dumbledore who could set such sublime torture for him, while no one except his degenerate partner in crime was present.

After dining on the flatulence producing food, the loyal Irishmen were offered Guinness by the pint. After the third had appeared, Phinnius had figured out that the old bugger was going to make them suffer by their own physical weaknesses. He left off the stout beer and sat back. Liam on the other hand thought he had landed in some kind of insurgent's idea of heaven. He supped back each pint of the Black Pork Chop in a Glass each time his empty mug was magically refilled.

Liam lay back on the cot that had been set up for his bed and began to sing, ad nauseum.

"I've been a wild rover for many a year

I've spent all my money on whiskey and beer

Now I'm returning with gold in great store

And I swear that I'll play the wild rover no more

And it's no, nay, never

No, nay never, no more

Will I play the wild rover

No never, no more."

"For the love of God Liam, shut up." Shouted Phinnius in exasperation.

"Phinnius, we are a lucky pair of bastards." Liam announced. "Look at us, in prison, eatin' better than we did by our own hands and supping on stout."

The drunken man staggered to his feet, still with a pint in his hands, and made his way to the bars separating him from his cohort.

"A toast Phin, a toast to our captors." Liam decided. "GOD BLESS ALL IN THIS CASTLE." He shouted before downing the rest of his beer.

"Oh, Phin, I supped too much." Liam groaned. "WHERE'S THE BOG?" he shouted.

Buggit the elf suddenly appeared and led the drunken man to a commode in the corner of the cell where several rolls of toilet paper were hung on the bars. The small creature helped him unfasten his pants to sit, which he did with a relieved moan.

Phinnius sat in his own cell at the point furthest away from the suffering man. The noises and odours emanating from that source, wafted towards him and Phinnius tried to bury his nose in a pillow.

Just to make total misery complete, Buggit again opened the armoires to release the Boggarts. For Liam, his mother appeared once again to torment him; for Phinnius, the Boggart wavered between Voldemort and a toilet bound Liam, complete with sound and smell. Phinnius and Liam both began to groan and weep in their misery.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The crowd in the Great Hall were swaying to the sounds of Roberta Flack and 'Where is the Love'. Tonks had arrived looking like a reject from the Cyndi Lauper fan club replete with Doc Martin's. Regardless, Remus held her close as they danced to the sensuous music, pausing now and again to kiss the top of her head.

"I miss you luv'" she told Remus. "I wish I was here instead of Kingsley."

"I do too, Dora, but the ministry decided who to send." Remus reminded her.

"Say that again Remus." She requested with a smile.

"Say what?" he asked.

"What you called me," she said as she looked up into her lover's face.

Remus pulled her closer and bent to her ear and murmured "Dora, I love you."

Tonks stopped dancing and looked at Remus in surprise. "You what?"

"I love you Nymphadora Tonks. You are the light of my pathetic life. Will you stay here tonight?" he asked in an innocent tone.

Tonks nodded, her pink hair bouncing in the light. "Yeah…Yeah I'll stay. Tonight, tomorrow next year, forever." She laughed quietly and pulled him to her body to begin dancing again. "I love you Remus. With all of my heart." She suddenly pulled back and looked at him. "Just one thing; I will not clean wolf hair out of the drains, that's your job."

Across the hall, Ron and Hermione were holding each other, oblivious to the actual music; just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies and the shared closeness.

"Hermione, do you remember this past summer, I asked if you would mind if I asked to court you?" asked Ron.

Hermione was resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "I remember Ron. I also told you I loved you so, I guess that means we're courting.

"Ah, not quite luv." Ron began, not sure how to proceed.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Ron cleared his throat, as he was ever wont to do when faced by a challenge, "Well, our customs say I have to speak to your family to ask permission to formally court you. It's a very old tradition of Purebloods."

"Ron Weasley." Hermione began sharply, "Since when did you hold with that Pureblood rubbish. I thought you were better than that."

"Hermione, please." Begged Ron, "Just hear me out." Looking around Ron spotted an unused table in a corner. "Come on, let me explain before you knacker me."

Ron led her to the table and bid her to sit.

"Hermione, courting is an old custom. Muggles used to do this too. But, we have such a small community, we kept the tradition." Explained Ron.

"Since when did you instruct me, Ron?" Asked Hermione, completely befuddled at her boyfriend.

"Dad said you wouldn't understand." Ron told her as he looked at his clasped hands.

"Alright, explain. What is your custom?" Hermione asked to humour him more than anything else.

"Hermione, I love you and I want the world to know what I feel. I want to protect you and I want you to know that I will not look at another woman as long as I'm with you. When we are courting, there are old spells created by our promise to each other that connect us." At this Ron faltered. "I really don't know how to explain it more. My mum probably could."

"Is it a betrothal?" Hermione asked trying to place it logically in her brain.

"Not quite." He replied, "but more than going steady in the Muggle world; my dad explained that." Ron smiled.

Hermione mulled over what Ron had told her. She had no reason not to jump into the courtship but her parents were Muggles and they might have problems.

"You need to speak to my parents, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, if I can." He replied.

"Then we need to speak to Dumbledore." Hermione told him while she shared a smile of love.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Severus and Phaelan continued their stroll through the castle finding a few more couples in compromising situations though none as flagrant as the first Hufflepuff pair. Phaelan had her arm linked with his as they made their way to the last tower; Phaelan's favourite. As they approached they heard voices. Suddenly a girl's voice rang out clearly in the still corridor.

"Because I'm a stupid cow; I didn't know what I would be doing to earn the money until I got there."

Snape looked at Phaelan and said, "Parkinson; she should be in her room." Before he swept up the stairs to confront the truant girl.

Phaelan followed. The girl sounded distressed and unlike her usual brash self.

"Miss Parkinson, why are you not in your house and abed? I gave you explicit instructions." Said Snape in his most intimidating voice. "And you Malfoy; are you encouraging your house mate to disobey?"

Draco looked at his god-father. "No sir, I was about to escort Pansy back to Slytherin as you arrived. She had some…concerns she needed to speak about." He offered in an attempt to defray Snape's anger.

Crossing his arms, Snape sneered at Malfoy. "You dissembled better as a second year." turning to Pansy, he asked. "Well, Miss Parkinson, I'm waiting."

"I…I…." she stuttered.

"Let me begin for you, Miss Parkinson, by paraphrasing, 'Because I'm a stupid cow; I didn't know what I would be doing to earn the money...etcetera?" Snape looked at her frightened visage.

Pacing away from her to the parapet, Snape turned and asked, "I have heard some disturbing stories about a seventh year girl in my house, Parkinson. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Licking her lips, Pansy looked at Draco who stared straight ahead. "I'm not sure what you mean Professor." She replied.

Snape snorted. "Did you know there is an open book on you to bid on when you will fall pregnant and with whom? Do you think I hold my head high in pride when I hear of the Slytherin Slut who offers discounts for frequent customers?"

"It's not true," cried Pansy, "I only give blow jobs and hand jobs….." she faded out at the look on Snape's face. "You didn't really hear those things. You made me admit…." The last was lost in sobs.

Draco closed his eyes once and opened them again to look at his house master who had turned to look out over the dark grounds. Snape had heard rumours but had hoped that was all they were. He hadn't dealt with such a blatant admission before.

"Pansy, "called Phaelan but was ignored by the distraught girl. "Pansy. "she said again louder. "How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"Since summer." Pansy told the Muggle.

Snape turned back once more to look at the young girl he had known as a toddler. "Let's take this to my office." He told them as he led the way.

The small group made their way to the dungeons in silence. When they entered Snape's office, Phaelan made her way to the side counter leaving the two students to stand before their Head of House.

Snape sat behind his desk and with a wave of his hand caused two chairs to slide behind the youths.

"Sit." He ordered. "Start talking, now."

Pansy looked once at Draco who nodded and then began to retell her story. At the end of it, Severus looked at her once more before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"There is one thing I do not understand Parkinson, why do you continue if you have paid back the money." he demanded.

Pansy looked at the ceiling, trying to maintain her composure. "Because….because I only have ten galleons from my parents for the year. They made some…" at this she stopped and looked at her Muggle Professor. "some donations and they only have enough to live on until the rents come from the crofts next spring."

Sighing, Snape understood that her father had given money to Voldemort and left the family virtually penniless.

"Alright, Malfoy escort Miss Parkinson to the house. This is not over, but any and I mean any consequences are to come from this office. Am I understood?" he pointedly asked Draco.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Oh, Miss Parkinson, one last thing, "Snape continued, " your excursion into private enterprise is now over. Don't think of trying to get it past me again. You will report every evening to me and when not in the library, attending class or the Great hall, you will be in your chambers for the foreseeable future."

"But sir.." She cried.

"Perhaps you would prefer expulsion? A meeting with the Headmaster and an examination with our Mediwitch?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, I thought not. Good, now get out." Snape ordered. With a jerk of the head he dismissed them.

Phaelan watched as Severus slumped in his chair when the students had left.

"How bad is it Severus? How many others are being pushed to find a means to make money in your House?" Phaelan asked gently knowing he held a fierce pride in Slytherin.

"Not all in Slytherin come from wealthy Pureblood families, Phaelan. My own childhood was spent making do on whatever a small trust fund my mother had as an income to provide for us. My Father had backed the wrong side during the rise of Grindelwald and when he saw his investment evaporate with his great leader, he decided to spend his days in dissipation." Leaning forward on his arms, he thought about his students. "Those blindly faithful to the Dark Lord are passing more and more money to him for Merlin knows what kind of folly he would have them sponsor. The progeny who suffer are the ones least used to going without."

Phaelan thought for a moment, worried about what she wanted to say. "Severus, I know you are resistant to the idea but shouldn't you discuss this with Albus. I'll bet he already has an inkling of what is happening anyway."

Coming to his feet suddenly, Severus rounded on her angrily, "I thought you had some common sense in that pretty head of yours. I don't trust Dumbledore any more than I trust my other Master. What is the difference between a malevolent Master and benevolent Master? Do you know?" he shouted.

"Severus.." Phaelan looked at him, taken aback by his outburst.

"Well, let me enlighten you since I have so much experience of both. Propaganda, Dogma and Promises. They both spin a wonderful tale of greatness and freedom; of redemption and retribution. In the end, it's all the same. Follow me, I have the right way. I shall lead you into a great new world of prosperity where you shall receive your just rewards and recognition." Severus then seemed to loose all of the energy behind his outburst and threw himself back in his chair.

"At least, the Dark Lord is honest enough to admit his desire for domination of Wizardingkind and the extermination of impurity's as he sees them. Dumbledore wants to make over the world in light and love and lemon drops. Now, you tell me, who is more deluded?" he looked at her.

Phaelan understood the feelings of ambiguity the dark wizard was feeling. She had battled them for a long time before coming to Hogwarts. "Yet you choose to stay and serve both after a fashion. Is it your way to ensure a place regardless of the victor?" she asked coyly.

"I serve myself, madam, and my purposes are my own. That I would entrust this knowledge to you should be proof of my trust in your good sense. You have already seen what Dumbledore would prefer of his little army and stood fast against it." He reminded her quietly while watching her through hooded eyes.

Phaelan looked at him thoughtfully. Severus Snape, the dark mysterious wizard still lurked in her lover. "You scare me sometimes, Severus." She told him.

Standing, he came around and faced her. "Phaelan, you are my Lady that I have sworn to protect and cherish. I consider it no less binding than any oath I gave to my masters. Regardless of the outcome, you will be mine for as long as you choose. I will not let you sway me from my chosen path however, and when I require it, you will submit to my will concerning the Dark Lord. I will not allow you to fall to him."

For some reason, the dungeons felt warm and Phaelan began to sweat as Severus stood near. It was the same energy release that accompanied her introduction to Magic."

"What are you doing to me Severus?" she asked as she wiped her forehead.

Snape smiled, "Just testing our oath. It has created a deep bond between us, even deeper than I suspected. I had just tried to think of another woman in your place and you sensed it."

"Is there another Severus?"

"There is no one and never was one before you. If the elements are kind, there will be no other." He hinted before kissing her gently on the tip of her nose.

Pulling his wand, Severus muttered a charm while passing the wood over her face and hair, leaving her feeling refreshed.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It's the charm mothers use to clean up untidy children." He told her with a small smile.

Phaelan frowned "Where would Severus Snape, master of Slytherin have learned a domestic charm and why?"

He snorted. "I am in charge of a house of children playing at being grown ups. They get dirty and untidy. Someone has to clean them up before meals." He opened the door and led her out. "I have become quite adept at a French Braid."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The ball was winding down for another year. Couples were leaving to find a quiet spot to say their good nights. The singles were ensuring the elfin made food didn't go to waste and were quietly stashing plates of food under jackets and wraps to return to the common rooms.

Harry and Ginny were swaying contentedly to Endless **Love** sung by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross. Ginny had her head resting on Harry's shoulder and he rested his cheek on her soft hair; both had their eyes closed. It was perfect. Suddenly, Ginny yawned and sighed.

Harry lifted his head and looked down at her, "Are you tired Ginny? If you are we can leave." He told her in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go but can we take the long route back?" she asked as she looked up at him, her eyes shining.

Harry smiled and wondered not for the first time why Ginny hadn't made it into Slytherin. She was brilliantly cunning and usually had her brothers under her thumb.

"Just what do you have in mind young lady?" he teased.

"I thought we could talk, walk maybe more?" she replied, "I don't care as long as it's with you Harry."

"Me neither, come on." He decided as he took her hand and led her out of the hall just as Phaelan and Severus entered. Muttering their goodnights, the younger couple escaped the suspicious glare of the potions master.

"Up to mischief no doubt." He spat at their retreating backs.

"I wouldn't mind some myself." Phaelan teased at his scowling face.

"Hmn." He replied as he turned to look around the Great Hall. Minerva and Albus were taking a turn about the floor. Luna and Neville were dancing staring attentively into each other's eyes. It appeared the young lady was capturing the mind of Neville with her tales of creatures heretofore considered mythical but of which she was firmly convinced existed.

Remus and Tonks were approaching them, totally engrossed in each other. Tonks giggled over something Lupin said just as they met up with Phaelan and Snape.

"Wotcher, it was a great party this year, eh?" Tonks said as she saw them before her. "I didn't even need to find a costume; I had all this in my trunk for my dressy clothes at home."

"Cool." Phaelan replied, lost at what to think about Tonks wardrobe.

"Well, I'm off to see Dora to her room. Albus invited her to stay the night." Remus told them.

Snape raised a skeptical eyebrow and offered "Indeed. Is it on the school floo?"

"I wouldn't know." Snapped Remus, "You have far more experience in that area than I, Severus."

Phaelan elbowed Severus gently, "Well, we'll see you for breakfast then." She said trying to smooth the ruffled feathers.

"Maybe, maybe not." Remus replied. "Good night." He nodded and led Tonks out.

Phaelan sighed. "Can't you turn it off for one night." She commented on the long standing enmity.

Severus looked at her and answered "No."

Phaelan let it drop by leading him further into the emptying hall. The DJ announced the last song pulling the remaining people out of their seats to either dance or return to their dorms. Looking at Severus who was now speaking to Goyle about his successful bid, Phaelan took the moment to approach the stage to speak to the DJ who was packing up. She leaned close and asked the man a question to which he nodded. The music suddenly faded to a new tune which the DJ announced was a request. Phaelan was tired of waiting and walked up to Snape to tap him on the shoulder.

"I believe you owed me something." She told him as she slipped off her teachers' robes and took his hand. As she pulled him a step forward onto the floor, Phaelan stepped into his space and took up her stance to dance.

Severus opened his mouth to object until he listened to the lyrics of The First Time by Surface when he finally wrapped his arm around her and danced while the music worked its own magic in the room. The lyrics seemed so appropriate.

"You know I won't forget the times we shared together holding hands  
And walking in the park  
Sometimes we'll have to do it all again  
We were so happy then  
I have no regrets  
Can't you tell from the look on my face  
That I love you more today

The first time I looked into your eyes I cried  
Do you remember?

The first time we fell in love  
You looked into my eyes  
Wiped the tears away  
The first time  
When we fell in love

Although some time has passed  
I still remember just like it was yesterday  
But time is moving fast  
The love I have for you  
Time won't ever change  
I'll always feel the same  
Now until the end  
Memories we share will live forever  
Deep inside my heart  
I know I'll never forget

The first time I looked into your eyes I cried  
Do you remember?

The first time we fell in love  
You looked into my eyes  
Wiped the tears away  
The first time  
When we fell in love

Oh when we fell in love

The music ended and they stopped moving but still stayed in each others arms looking into one another's eyes. The great hall stood empty except for them; the DJ had packed and left in less than five minutes. Dumbledore had shooed out the stragglers and closed the doors behind them as they all left, warding against any entry until morning.

Phaelan found her voice first, "Thank you. You dance well Severus; I would dance with you anytime."

"Phaelan, the music; what the song said…" he began quietly.

"Yeah, I thought it was a nice slow piece." She smiled and looked away to cover her nervousness. Spying her robes, she made to walk to the chair they were lying on only to be held back by a hand on her waist.

"The lyrics were not by chance Phaelan. Look at me?" he asked gently as he cupped her face to turn her towards him. "Do you?" he finally whispered.

Phaelan swallowed and reached up to touch his lips with tentative finger. "Yes." She replied.

"Phaelan….Phaelan….I….I…." he breathed deeply "No one has loved me since my mother died." He told her as he closed his eyes.

"Severus, I love you just as you are. I don't ask anything more from you. I just wanted you to know." She told him and looked down.

"Foolish woman; I don't know why I put up with you and your Muggle ways." He teased her gently as he pulled her face to his. "I have never said this before. If I make an error, you should at least be forewarned. Phaelan," he began before kissing her forehead, "I am deeply and totally in love with you. At times, it overwhelms me so I can scarce breathe. I can't imagine you not being here; you have so infiltrated my very being. I'm not a romantic by nature and I will likely hurt your feelings uncounted times. I hope you can see past that."

Phaelan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do I look like a candy and flowers type girl to you Snape? I'll settle for a heated argument with a good fuck to make up in your bed over chocolate and roses any day."

With a genuine smile, Severus kissed her thoroughly and at length, allowing their desires to mount. "Come." He finally told her as he led her to the fireplace of the Great Hall. "Lupin was right about one thing, I do know the school floo better than he does." Then he threw a small packet of floo powder into the flames and called his chambers before sweeping her into his arms to carry her to his bed for a night of bliss.


	34. Chapter 32

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Hi guys - sorry I took so long to update but I had computer problems

This chappie is just to get the IRA out of the way - with some fun.

Thanks to my reviewers Vickie, Billiejoe and Mark Darcy Thank you for your encouragement.

If you have not already read it I would recommend you to look at the HG/SS fic

Hermione Granger and the Half-Blood Prince -:- AlienUth that I am beta-ing. on Whispers and Ashwinder

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sunday morning came too fast for many in the castle and not soon enough for others.

In Gryffindor tower, three people slept soundly, each dreaming of their beloved, while one tossed and fretted before rising with the dawn. Ron had lain awake half the night thinking about what he wanted to say to Hermione's parents. It had seemed so easy when it was all hypothetical but when it came to the real thing, everything he thought to say sounded lame and pathetic. He just knew they would laugh at him and think him a prat. He opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out the small box holding what he had saved all summer for. It contained a small silver locket engraved with the entwined initials R H over the sign for infinity; his wish for his love for Hermione. It looked so small now; it had looked perfect when he bought it. Closing the box, he stowed it away in the drawer and warded it. With a sigh, he stood and got his toiletries before heading for the Prefects bathroom for a long soak.

Deep in the dungeons, Phinnius had fallen asleep exhausted after his bouts with the Boggart and the moaning Liam. Liam himself had passed out sometime after his Boggart mother had been put away. The roll of toilet paper serving as a pillow also served to absorb the drool leaking from his gaping mouth, as he leaned against his prison bars, still seated on his porcelain throne from the night before. Shortly after first light, Buggit the elf appeared in the dungeons and inspected his charges. The little creature shook his head and muttered something in Bulgarian to himself before conjuring up a large dinner gong and equally large mallet. With a snap of his fingers, Buggit caused the mallet to begin pounding the gong causing the clashing noise to reverberate about the dungeon. Phinnius sat up on his cot in shock, staring about him before covering his ears and yelling at the elf to stop. Liam awoke from his stupor and shouted, "FIRE, FIRE," jumping up from his perch and falling flat on his face as his pants were still pooled around his ankles.

At the other end of the castle, a couple lay entwined in the late stages of sleep just becoming conscious of the other's presence once more. Phaelan stretched and turned in Severus' arms to face him. She pulled herself closer, wrapping her arm around his waist and one leg over his hip. Feeling her kiss his chest, Severus smiled without opening his eyes and gave a sigh of satisfaction as he stroked the leg straddling him.

Phaelan looked up at his face softly whispering, "Morning love."

Severus answered by moving over her and kissing her neck before making his way down her body. Phaelan hissed his name, "Severus," as she arched her back. Stroking, his hair she encouraged him to continue. Phaelan slid her hands up his chest and pulled him to her mouth for a kiss.

"Severus, I love you so much, you make me feel so good; so wanted." she panted breathlessly.

"Phaelan, my Phaelan; so perfect. How I desire you." he whispered in her ear. "How much I want you, my love." He told her, before he began to move claiming her again in an ancient dance of love.

Phaelan stroked and kissed his chest, taking time to lave and nip his flat male nipples. As he sought her mouth, she pulled her self closer by curling her arms around his shoulders.. As he lowered her back to the bed, Severus brought them both over the edge. Each screamed the other's name at the moment of climax and panted with exultant exhaustion as they waited for their hearts to calm.

Severus came to rest by her side. Phaelan turned to him and felt his arms pull her closer. Wordlessly, he pulled the covers over their damp bodies as they slept once more cocooned in love.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

In rooms not far from Gryffindor Tower, Remus was wakened by Tonks jumping on the foot of his bed and bouncing on her knees.

"Wake up sleepy head. I only have one more day off and I want to make the most of it with you." Tonks announced a little louder than necessary.

A decidedly canine growl escaped from beneath the pillows Remus had pulled over his head. Faster than Tonks could have moved, she was seized and flipped onto her back on the bed. Remus began to tickle her, causing shrieks of laughter to peal from her throat.

"Stop! Stop!" she cried, "I surrender."

Remus laughed and flopped beside her on his bed. "That'll teach you to wake me before it's time in the morning. And where's my morning tea and my paper?" he teased.

Tonks turned to him and kissed him on the nose. "You surely don't think I'm domesticated do you? What with my luck with crockery, me mum wouldn't let me in the kitchen if there were dishes about."

Remus shook his head. "Dora my love, I could never picture you like Molly Weasley, have no fears."

Tonks took that as an opening and screwed up her face changing her hair to the ginger red of a Weasley. "There, does that help?" she asked.

Remus looked on in false horror, "No, no, no, never that my love. You'll give me nightmares. I'm terrified of Molly Weasley."

Tonks laughed and changed her hair back. Leaning over she kissed him lightly on the mouth before he captured her and deepened the kiss.

"It's still early, what say we catch a nap?" he asked her.

Tonks wrapped her arms around him and pulled him over her. "I'm ready for bed if you are, love." She told him before pulling off her robe to reveal her pale body to the air.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry and Ginny made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He couldn't remember when she had looked better. Her smile was soft as was her voice. Harry missed the brash outspoken girl but decided that the old Ginny would return when she was ready.

"Where's Hermione, Gin? Ron said he was meeting her." Harry wondered.

"She said something about speaking to the Headmaster." Ginny replied.

Harry frowned. "I wonder what for." He mused aloud before sitting down to a hearty meal of sausages and black pudding.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Good Morning children. What brings you to my office on such a lovely morning? Sit, sit, sit." Dumbledore greeted Hermione and Ron.

Hermione nodded at Ron indicating he should go ahead. Ron cleared his throat which had suddenly closed.

"Well, sir.." he squeaked, "Ahem, well sir, Hermione and I have known each other for seven years now and I feel…that is ….we would …..Sir, I love Hermione and I want to court her properly." He finally blurted.

Looking over his spectacles, Dumbledore gave a bemused smile, "A delightful sentiment, Ron, but I am hardly the right person to ask am I?"

Ron blushed, "I know sir but we need your permission to speak to Hermione's parents."

"Ah, I see." Said the old man. "Well Hermione, what do you think, should we seek your family?"

"Yes sir, I believe we should." She replied.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, that can be arranged but since they shall be incommunicado in a short while, we shall need them to appoint a guardian In loco parentis for a proper arrangement. That is of course if they give permission."

"Could that be you sir?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Unfortunately no, my dear. I hold that office for another but…yes…perhaps. Just a moment." He walked to the fireplace and threw in floo powder to make a fire call. Sticking his head in, Ron and Hermione heard him call out. "Good morning, oops, watch the towel there. Sorry to disturb you but can you stand a few visitors in thirty minutes? Excellent, we'll see you then. Better get a bigger towel."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Bloody hell! Why can't the old bastard leave me alone for five minutes?" Severus exclaimed as he returned to his bathroom. "We're having visitors in half an hour."

Phaelan looked up at the dark scowl on Snape's face. "Dumbledore." She summed up in one word.

Throwing aside the hastily wrapped towel, Severus slid in the bath to join her. Phaelan soaped up a loofa sponge and began to rub his legs. The gentle scrub relaxed him enough to share a small smile with her.

"I had better things planned for this morning." He told her as she moved up to his torso.

"It's not like we could stay in bed all day." She told him and was suddenly yanked against him.

She looked up at the sinister grin on his face. "Want to make a wager on that madam?"

"God, you're becoming a sex maniac." She teased.

"Latent powers which have lain dormant awaiting a nymph to release them." He told her.

Phaelan pushed herself up and out of the bath, "Oh really? Well, let me know when she arrives and I'll make room in the bed for her."

Snape threw the loofa at her, as she went into the bedroom to dry and dress.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Liam and Phinnius were given a shower after their breakfast of porridge and toast with tea. When Buggit had announced their agenda, Phinnius looked around for a bathroom.

"Hey little fella, where is the bathroom if we's to wash like?" he asked.

"You is finish your food?" the elf asked.

Phinnius looked at Liam who had forgone food in favour of copious amounts of tea. "Yeah I suppose we are."

Buggit snapped his fingers to remove the trays of food and snapped again. Phinnius frowned as nothing appeared to happen except the elf smiled in cruel glee as he gazed over their heads. Phinnius followed the elf's eyes and looked above him. As he did a large bucket of cold water was tipped over his and Liam's heads. As they screamed their shock at the frigid soaking, well soaped scrubbing brushes appeared and began to scour the pathetic pair who could not escape the ravages of the implements.

"Stop, make it stop," cried Liam, "I'll go to Azkaban if you want, just make it stop."

A few minutes later, Buggit snapped his fingers again causing the brushes to disappear and a second bucket of water to pour over the hapless twosome rinsing the soap away. The elf then produced two flannel gowns for them to change into.

"Master Dumbledore says you is not catch cold. You is to change out of wet clothes. Now." He told them.

Phinnius lifted the gown which was a woman's fleecy floral night gown with ruffled collar and cuffs. He looked at the elf to complain only to find his wet garments disappear leaving only his goose pimples to warm him in the cold dungeon. Both men quickly pulled the gowns on and scurried to grab their blankets wondering what else was in store.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Headmaster, you must be kidding?" gasped Ron when he saw where they were heading.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly to himself. He hadn't told them who he was standing guarantor for and what favour he was about to call in.

"Sir, I don't think the Professor will agree to this." Hermione told the old man.

"Not to worry, not to worry children. I'm sure you can convince him of your true affections and honourable intentions." He told them.

"You mean…you mean…" stuttered Ron.

"Oh no." lamented Hermione. "We have to have his permission too?" she asked.

"Naturally my dear, now come along, we've a lot to do today." He told them as he led them to the dungeon realm of Severus Snape.

Ron turned green and Hermione held in fearful tears of disappointment. They stopped before the entrance to Snape's private domain which neither Ron nor Hermione had seen before. Dumbledore knocked and waited. A moment later, the severe countenance of their Potions Master appeared.

"Headmaster," he greeted while scowling at the appearance of the couple behind the old man.

"Good morning Severus, we have come on a matter of great import to Ron and Hermione. May we come in?" the old man asked.

"Certainly sir," he replied as he stood aside to let them enter, scowling at his two students.

Phaelan was sitting at a table with what appeared to be plans in front of her. She looked up when the threesome entered.

"Good morning Phaelan." greeted Dumbledore offering her a knowing smile.

"Headmaster." Phaelan replied before her gaze turned to the students. "Perhaps I should leave." She offered.

Hermione stepped forward, "NO! I mean no, please stay. We didn't mean to interrupt."

Phaelan was confused but Hermione looked so scared, she thought she should stay for what ever was about to happen.

"How can I help you, Albus?" Snape asked as he looked at the young couple.

Dumbledore settled himself in the comfortable wingback next to the fire. "Well, it appears Ron and Hermione have made a decision about their future together." He began.

Snape snorted and walked to lean on the mantle above the fire. Dumbledore continued as if there were no interruption.

"As Hermione's parents will soon be exiled, they need someone to become her protector when Ronald offers his courtship." Dumbledore finished letting his intention become known without words.

Severus looked at Phaelan who only raised her eyebrows and looked away for a moment before looking back and nodding slightly. Snape closed his eyes. He knew he owed the old man for his blessing on Phaelan but why these two.

Snape approached Ron, "Do you understand the magnitude of your declaration Weasley?" he asked. "Do you understand the consequences of a breach of your oath? For both of you?"

"Sir, I love Hermione and my parents love her. My brothers would protect her as if she were Ginny." Ron looked down to master his thoughts. "I might not be the sharpest of blades in the academic world professor, but I do know what it is to be responsible for my actions regardless of what you might think." He looked up at the dark wizard again, "There is nothing I wouldn't do and nothing I wouldn't sacrifice to protect Hermione. I know I'm not really worthy of someone like her but I make her happy and she makes me happy. The way things are, that's more than most have. Do you understand?"

Severus turned and walked to the fireplace again to stare into the flames. The simple truths as stated by Weasley were what drove him to court Phaelan. Could he deny the boy the same small gift? He turned and looked at Hermione.

"I have always considered you to be fairly intelligent Miss Granger. Why would you settle for the likes of a Weasley and all the peculiarities that come with that alliance? I would have thought you would have looked to a wizard closer to your intellectual abilities." He challenged.

Hermione's cheeks had become pink with her growing anger at the arrogance of her professor. "Sir, Ron is as intelligent as any wizard of our year; his OWL's bear that out. I am proud to call the Weasleys my friends and I'm honoured that Ron would ask me to be with him. I don't give two Knuts about your ancient Pureblood traditions, I am doing this because I love Ron and he wants it."

Bravo Hermione, thought Phaelan, he deserved that. She looked over and saw Severus about to make a scathing retort to Hermione's statement. Standing, she got his attention and gave a single shake of her head.

Turning back to Hermione, Snape looked at her, "Can you accept my will and direction? I will accept nought but your absolute submission when it comes to this court." He demanded of her.

Hermione looked at Ron before answering. "Sir, I love Ron. I will follow your guidance as long as it is reasonable."

He looked over at Phaelan again and saw her silent plea to concede.

"When do we meet with the Grangers, Albus?" he asked.

Standing, Dumbledore walked to pat him on the shoulder. "This afternoon at 2:00 o'clock."

Snape looked at the young couple. "Very well, my final response shall be rendered then." He told them rejoicing in their worried looks.

Dumbledore led them out and paused to look at Severus with a quiet smile.

Severus turned back and looked at the woman who was now approaching him. "She is an impertinent little chit and deserved to be brought down a notch."

"She's a young woman in love who knows her own mind. I'm surprised she kept her temper so well. I wouldn't have." Phaelan told him.

"Be that as it may, I don't think she understands what my role will be." Snape replied with a sly smile. "There can be no secret meetings, no gifts given, no private contact at all without my express permission and I have the power to enforce it."

"Do you need to ask Dumbledore permission every time you have contact with me?" Phaelan asked wondering if the old man knew all about of their private lives.

Severus shook his head, "No, you did not have a guardian or parents. We only needed his sanction as our mentor.

"Thank god for that." She decided. "Just promise me one thing Severus." Phaelan looked at him and narrowed her eyes

"What?" he asked.

"Don't make their lives miserable and don't humiliate them in public? They deserve some respect."

Snape pursed his lips "You really know how to spoil my fun."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ginny ran up the stairs to the seventh year dormitory and bounded in. "Hermione Granger, you didn't tell me!" she exclaimed.

Hermione was being brushed and burnished by the in house aestheticians otherwise known as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"I didn't know till an hour ago Ginny." Hermione told her with a smile.

"Hold still, I need to finish this eyebrow." Parvati told her victim.

"It's not fair; we should be allowed to go too." Lavender complained. "After all, it took us this long to get at your hair and makeup. Six years of nagging should be worth something."

"There's a reason only a couple of friends can go girls, please leave it at that." Begged Hermione. "Shouldn't you get ready Ginny, you are going aren't you?"

"Oh…OH! Yeah of course." She replied before rushing off to dress and primp.

In the boys seventh year dorm a similar scene was happening. Dobby had freshly ironed and pressed the boys' uniforms which they were now dressing in.

"Oi, why can't your friends come to this here party Ron?" complained Seamus.

"Dumbledore said it's a security thing, you know. Sorry mates" Ron told them as Harry fixed his tie for him.

"Just think Ron, no more late nights out with the lads, no more gazing at Rosmerta's backside in the Three Broomsticks." Teased Neville.

Harry laughed, "He's only getting permission to court Hermione properly guys not becoming a flaming monk."

"You wait," predicted Neville, "You might as well be a monk from what I hear."

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

It was a strange little parade that wound its way down a deserted hallway to the far side of Hogwarts Castle. Two Aurors, Olwen and Shacklebolt, prodding two men dressed in ladies flannel nightgowns in the back with wands was not a common sight even in the Wizarding world. As they reached a juncture they were met by Dumbledore and Snape.

"I hope you had a pleasant evening Gentleman. All the food and drink to your hearts content? Yes?" asked the Headmaster.

"Yer a cruel man Dumbledore," Growled Phinnius. "Feedin' us all that hearty rich food and bottomless pints o' Guinness to follow; ye've a twisted mind so ye do."

"I'll never sup a pot o' stout again." bemoaned Liam. "And look at the state of us. We're not decent."

"Just so long as you enjoyed your stay," the old man told them with a dead pan face. "Now come along, there are some people I want you to meet."

Dumbledore led the way to the chambers the Dr's Granger were staying in and knocked. The elf assigned to the couple answered the door and bowed the company in before announcing their arrival.

Susan and Geoffrey rose as the small crowd entered the large main room.

"Susan, Geoffrey, I hope our early arrival did not put you out, it being a special day and all." Dumbledore began.

"No, Professor not at all." Geoffrey Granger replied, "We were just waiting for the kids to arrive."

"Good, because I have some people I believe you should meet." He told the couple.

At that moment, Ron and Harry arrived with Charlie. "Hello all, party's larger than I thought." He said smilingly.

"Not to worry, a few will be leaving shortly. Now gentlemen, if you will." Dumbledore beckoned the florally gowned men forward. The Auror's again prodded them in the back with their wands.

"Geoffrey, Susan, may I present the perpetrators of the act which criminally demolished your office." The old man introduced them.

"YOU!" shouted Geoffrey. "You filthy bastards could have killed hundreds of people, children. You put us out of business and hurt god knows how many others. You make me sick. I should…"

He stood glaring at them, his fists balled up at his sides. Only his wife standing beside him kept him from attacking them both.

Liam spoke first, "It was only a job see, we needed the money." He smiled trying to defray the heat in the dentists' eyes.

"To be sure," Continued Phinnius, "It wasn't our idea in the first place. We were just following orders like; 'twas nothing personal against you squire or the missus."

"Really. "said Geoffrey, "Fine." Suddenly his right fist flashed out and connected squarely with Phinnius' nose knocking him flat on his back. "That was nothing personally against you just the filth you represent." Said Geoffrey, before stepping back, rubbing his knuckles. "That felt good."

Ron and Harry had stood back silently watching the scene unfold. Shacklebolt and Olwen picked Phinnius up off the floor as he nursed his bloodied nose.

Ron leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear. "That must be where Hermione gets it." Recalling Draco's run in with their friend in their third year.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry replied.

"Well gentlemen, I gave you the night to think. Is it to be Muggle justice or Wizards justice?" Asked Dumbledore.

The two men looked at each other and Liam nodded.

"We'd rather have a nice comfortable cell in Strangeways instead of Azkaban any day squire." Phinnius told him, talking about the Muggle Prison in Manchester.

"Very well, gentlemen, you may go." Dumbledore dismissed the Aurors with their charges.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus had insisted Phaelan dress in the gown she had worn on the night of the opening feast. She had conceded but had forgone the cap and left her hair down. A few students watched as she swept through the hallways making her way to Gryffindor Tower. She actually enjoyed the sound and feel of the gown, even the corseting had a special feel that made her think of the man who had gifted her. As she approached, Minerva met her at the foot of the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room.

"Och Phaelan, you look a treat in that dress. You should wear it more often." Minerva told her.

Phaelan smiled, "I think I could get used to dressing this way but who knows where I'll be next year."

"Dinna be silly lass. You've got a home at Hogwarts just like the rest of us. Now, let's get the young maid to be courted." She decided and led the way up the stairs.

Phaelan thought on what the older teacher said. Was she home? Deciding not to ponder that for now, Phaelan concentrated on getting through the portrait hole. A few students were sitting around and were surprised at the Head of House's appearance.

"Would one of you young ladies advise Miss Granger I am here?" requested Minerva.

Three girls ran up the stairs to tell the Head Girl she was wanted. A short time later, Hermione and Ginny appeared followed by a small female entourage calling instructions to them. Ginny was wearing her best robes of dark blue with silver stars on the cuffs and hem. Hermione wore a green silk gown that Molly had sent via floo to Ron to give to Hermione. It set off her eyes and skin tone. Lavender passed school robes to both Hermione and Ginny. Each of them covered their gowns to not attract attention.

"Are we ready?" asked Professor McGonagall with her signature arched brow.

Hermione and Ginny each nodded and followed the professors out.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Dumbledore was explaining to the Grangers what the courtship meant and asked if they could accept Snape as their proxy while they would be estranged. The couple looked at each other and excused themselves.

"This is the teacher she said hated her Geoffrey." Said Susan worriedly.

"She was just a child then Susan. Don't you remember when he came to put protection on the house? Remember what he said?" he looked into his wife's eyes. "I think he cares about her welfare and that is what's most important."

"I don't know Geoff, he just looks so forbidding." Susan looked at the dour faced wizard who was standing alone at the bookshelves.

Suddenly, a change in his bearing saw him straighten and relax his countenance. Had they not been looking, the Grangers would not have seen it. They looked at who had entered and saw their daughter with two of her professors. The younger one turned and gifted the dark man with a small but meaningful smile. His eyes softened and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Well now, how about that?" Geoffrey commented.

"Maybe you're right. It looks like he has a heart." Decided Susan.

Dumbledore came to the centre of the room. "Well, it appears we're all here. How jolly." He smiled his twinkling best. "It's been a while since we've had a courtship among our students and I hope perhaps some of our other young ladies and gentlemen might follow this fine example of our culture. Now Ron we'll all just sit while the stage is yours and Hermione's" The old man indicated they should come forward.

Everyone in the room found a seat except Snape who moved to stand behind the Grangers. Charlie nudged Ron forward, smiling at his sudden shyness.

"Go on Ron, you've practised long enough." Whispered Harry.

Taking a deep breath, Ron came and faced Hermione's parents. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Mister…" he squeaked. "Ahem, Mister and Missus Granger. I have known Hermione since my very first day here at Hogwarts. She was always a bit different than all the other girls. I mean the way she would focus on things was scary…Harry and I used to think she was mental." Ron realized what he had said. "But in a good way, really. I mean she's always been brilliant. I wouldn't have done a quarter as well on my OWLS without her." He swallowed at the blank look her parents were giving him and the glare emanating from Snape.

"I can't imagine Hogwarts or anywhere else without Hermione. She's funny and smart. When I'm around her, I feel happy. When she tells me I can do something, I honestly believe that I can. Now, I would like the chance to tell every one that Hermione is special to me and that I believe she is the most wonderful girl in the world. If you will let me, I will make a promise to Hermione and you, that I will be faithful to her for as long as she wants me to be her boyfriend. I won't let any harm come to her and I will show her how important she is to me as best I can. If you give your permission, I will take an oath with Hermione, if she will allow it."

Geoffrey and Susan held hands and looked at one another. This was so un-Muggle especially for two professionals who had grown up in the seventies.

"Thank you Ron." Said Mr Granger. "Professor Snape, since you will be our representative while we are gone, do you have anything to say?"

Ron's skin paled and he broke into a sweat. He thought he was going to faint.

Snape displayed his trademark sneer, "My, my, what an opportunity; the chance to tell the world how I feel about a Weasley." Snape walked around from his position behind the Grangers.

"For seven years I have had the…pleasure…of instructing the young people in this room in the delicate art of potions. That they are alive today is testament to my patience and excruciating attention to detail. Miss Granger has a keen mind and if it were properly applied, I have no doubt at her ability to become distinguished in the discipline of her choice. Her choice of friends however leaves one to wonder at her sense of priorities." At this, Snape looked at Harry.

"The young gentlemen whom Miss Granger has chosen to call friends are a menace to all when they are let loose with only their imaginations to guide them. Fortunately, they have Miss Granger to rein them in. Their loyalty to her is admirable and to be encouraged if only for the safety of their peers." He paused again and looked at Hermione who blushed.

"While I have little patience for the brash tactics of Gryffindors, I must admit to the valiant hearts that the house has supported over recent years. The unbridled fervour exhibited by the members of this house when challenged is formidable if foolhardy. The Weasley family, Gryffindors all, are not the least of their ilk and their word once given is as iron." Snape turned back to the Grangers. "Your daughter's choice of suitor is not without merit. A Weasley holds his honour above all else and they will defend that honour and those they deem worthy unto death. They have proven this more than once." Snape returned to his place behind Hermione's parents. "Though I have little patience for romantic drivel or sentimental frivolity, I can support and oversee this relationship if you approve."

The students were stunned at Snape's declaration. Ron stood open mouthed and Hermione was moved almost to tears. Minerva held no reservations and dabbed her eyes. Dumbledore smiled while Ginny responded like the Ginny of old muttering "I can't believe the git actually agreed." to Harry and Charlie who both frowned. Phaelan shook her head and rolled her eyes. How Severus, she thought; praise with one hand and insult with the other.

"Well Hermione, it's up to you." Susan looked at her daughter whose appearance reflected the confidence every one knew the young woman to have.

Hermione came forward and stood beside Ron, taking his hand. "Ronald Weasley, you never give yourself credit for anything. You are kind, gentle and most of all there to support me when I need it. Don't for one minute think you are not brilliant for you have the most cunning mind I know of in Gryffindor. You are almost unbeatable in chess and when you put your mind to it, you are as good anyone in our classes." Hermione turned to her parents. "Mum, dad, I would be proud to have Ron as my courtier and I think you would be too. I would be his girlfriend without any oath but if this makes him happy then I will make the promise with him."

Charley came to stand behind Ron representing his parents and Hermione's parent stood behind her.

Taking Hermione's hands in his, Ron began the ritual. "Hermione Jane Granger, I have come to know you and find favour in your company. Knowing you makes my days better and my nights less frightening. You show me that I can be anything I choose and show me a future full of possibilities. Being with you is a gift that I can open again and again and never get tired of. Your smile is my sunshine and your laughter is my music." Ron finished with his reasons to court Hermione and now asked the question.

"With the blessings of our parents, I ask thee, will you speak to me as you speak to no other man? Will you see me with eyes open yet closed to any other man? Will you receive my gifts as I honour you? Will you accept me as your protector and courtier? Speak and I will forswear any woman save you and ask nothing if your heart should falter in our courtship. I speak to the elements that they may witness my truth." Ron almost ran out of breath at the end and now stood nervously for Hermione's answer.

Hermione was awed at the old fashioned promise but Ginny had coached her a little to make her reply. "Ronald, I don't want to speak to any other man as I do with you nor keep company with any other as I might with you. I accept all you offer and I promise always to be honest with you. I choose to be with you but if you tell me you choose not to be with me, I will release you from your oath without resentment for I know we shall ever be friends. I call upon the elements to witness my truth." Hermione finished, now very close to emotional tears.

Snape came forward pulling his wand. He nodded to Charley who placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and then to the Grangers who each touched Hermione. Charley then pulled his own wand and placed it on the couples joined hands. Snape inscribed two circles over the joined hands and placed his wand beside Charley's.

Severus began the incantation, "Expactus fide Ronald et Hermione." He then placed his other hand over theirs, "Con mea fides geall et stuama pro benaphosta. It is done." He finished and stepped back.

The small company applauded the blushing couple. Ron pulled out his gift and passed it to Hermione who opened the box and gasped.

"Oh, Ron it's beautiful. Put it on for me." Hermione passed the heart to Ron with trembling fingers. Ron took the chain and walked around to her back to place the locket around her neck and fasten it. Hermione was now officially crying and turned to hug Ron.

"Come now," began Dumbledore, "We must have a kiss from our young lovebirds." He teased.

Smiling, Ron bent to Hermione to give her a chaste buss but was stopped an inch from her lips by an invisible wall. They stared wide eyed at each other unable to move closer. Phaelan noticed and walked over to Snape.

"Severus Snape you promised!" she hissed at his smirking face.

"Just checking." He retorted innocently before lifting the block with a slight wave of his hand.

Hermione and Ron, suddenly released, banged noses as they finally met for the kiss. Hermione's mother then hugged Ron while her father shook his hand. Charley and Ginny hugged Hermione. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Dobby, Polly and the Granger's elf appeared with trays laden with refreshments.

Grabbing a butterbeer, Charley raised his glass and announced, "A toast to my little brother and Hermione. The motto of the Weasley clan; Live to love, love to live and be friends forever."

Phaelan raised her glass to toast and noticed Snape did not join in. "What is it?" she asked.

"How naïve they all seem." He told her quietly.

Phaelan shook her head. "Not really Severus. They just know that they love each other and they want to share it. As we do." She reminded him.

He looked at her with a gaze that reached her soul. "No Phaelan, no one could share the love we have. No one could feel the love I feel for you. It has no measure, no scale. I cannot express it enough nor adequately show you. There is no gift that could contain all my passion for you. I cannot speak it properly to you for I have not the words."

Phaelan looked at him stunned at his declaration, "Severus..I…" she could not finish what she had no words to express.

Snape shared his small smile with her. "You see what I mean?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Expactus fide Ronald et Hermione – Roughly- an oath of fidelity from Ron and Hermione.

Con mea fides geall et stuama pro benaphosta –Roughly I promise to protect and steward the young lady

JKR uses latin, gaelic and whatever for her incantations – so have I.


	35. Chapter 33

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

For Mark Darcy- only a week and a day!

Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office wondering why he had been summoned on a half term holiday. It was sunny and dry, just perfect for Quidditch practice. It was really inconvenient to be called away from the pitch. Stepping up to the gargoyle, Harry called out the sugar laden password.

"Crunch n Munch." Where did he get that from, Harry wondered as he wound has way up the spiral stairs before him. Entering the office, he spotted Shacklebolt already drinking tea before the fireplace.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster." Harry opened.

"Indeed Harry. Kingsley has some interesting news regarding this business with your Muggle family. Sit and have some tea." Dumbledore pointed to the other chair before the fire while he directed the teapot to pour another cup.

Harry sat and accepted the cup adding milk and sugar then accepting a cream bun offered by the Headmaster. "So what now? Do they want more money?" he asked before biting into his pastry.

"Not quite Harry." Replied Shacklebolt with a smile. "You see the public record shows that the Dursley's have applied for a building permit for their house. They intend to expand their conservatory, add a second story room above and add another bathroom."

"What?" asked an astounded Harry.

Shacklebolt continued, "We did a little judicious questioning of the builder contracted for the job. It seems Dudders is to have a bachelor pad with en suit bath for his supposed upcoming trysts."

"Bloody Hell." Harry put down his cup before he broke it. "Was there ever any real damage from the fireworks? Did they call the fire brigade, ever?"

Shacklebolt shook his head, "No Harry. It looks like they're just trying a little legal extortion hoping that they can get away with it while you're here."

Harry began to pace to and fro, so angry he had to move or have his magic explode in a release of his pent up emotions. Turning to the headmaster for help he asked, "Sir, there must be something I can do. I don't want them to get my money, they don't deserve it. I should be suing them for….for neglect or something. It's not fair!" He finished in exasperation.

Dumbledore sighed, "I know Harry. I have a Muggle solicitor coming this afternoon. I just wanted you to be prepared before hand so that you can, shall we say, compose yourself and not scare the poor chap."

Harry bit his lips but nodded his understanding, "Yeah sure. What time?"

Dumbledore stood and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come back at half past one Harry and do eat lunch. I try not to feed lawyers." He patted his protégé on the shoulder and showed him out.

Harry left the office still fuming at the news. His grim visage and quiet mutterings kept the other students he ran into at bay. Intending to go to the Room of Requirement and transfigure some pillows into stuffed mannequins of his family to blast apart, Harry passed Phaelan's portrait entrance. Just after Harry strode by, Phaelan came out and turned to go to her office.

Seeing him just ahead, she called out, "Mr. Potter, can I see you a minute?" but he didn't respond. Phaelan frowned as Harry usually didn't ignore a teacher and so she decided to catch up to him. She jogged down the hallway after him and as she caught up she called, "Harry."

Hearing his name just behind him, Harry stopped and turned to see his teacher. "Professor McKenzie, did you need something?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's up with you?" she asked seeing his unusually angry face.

"Nothing." he answered sullenly.

"I have eyes Harry, what's happened and where were you going?" Phaelan wasn't about to let him stew alone.

"I was on my way to kill my family in effigy." He told her.

"What?" now Phaelan was confused.

"I'm going to the Room of Requirement to practise some curses, would you like to come?" he told her seriously.

"Sure, lead on." She told him and they made their way to the portrait of Barnabas to pace.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry and Phaelan entered the Great Hall together for lunch. Severus saw them speaking together, each nodding at the other finally shaking hands. Phaelan made her way to the head table and sat beside him.

"Pass the coffee please?" she asked.

Severus put the pot in front of her and waited until she poured her cup. "Pea Soup?" he offered.

"No thanks just pass the sandwiches." She replied, knowing he was curious by the sideway looks he was giving her.

"I'm going to Dumbledore's office after lunch." She finally told him.

Snape frowned "Is this something to do with Potter?"

"Yeah, his family's trying to screw him over big time."

"What has that to do with you?" he wondered what she was up to.

Phaelan smiled, "It so happens that there is a little bit of business I need to conduct with the Dursley's on Harry's behalf so we plan to combine our plans."

"Phaelan, do I hear a Sinatra tune in the background? What devious plot am I about to be dragged into?" Snape knew she was planning something.

Phaelan gave him a look of pure innocence, "Me, plot? You wound me sir. Besides, it has nothing to do with you."

Putting down his goblet of juice he looked at her again, "What are you up to, Phaelan?"

"When it's all put together I might tell you. Until then I'll keep it between Harry and I and maybe Dumbledore." She told him before returning to her lunch.

Phaelan then felt the feather tickling in her mind that told her Severus was fishing for information. With an internal grin, she focused on a fantasy of her masturbating while sitting in front of Severus and fondling her own breasts while moaning his name. Suddenly, he had pulled out of her mind turning slightly pink at his body's reaction to the pictures she had imagined. He turned and looked at her as she peeled an orange. Phaelan began to slowly bite into the juicy flesh pausing to lick the juice off of her fingers one by one as she looked back at him.

"Mmm, that's good." She told him, smiling at his discomfort.

With a growl, Snape stood and strode quickly from the Great Hall, wrapping his robes about him. Sprout leaned over and asked, "What's up with him?"

Phaelan replied with a stone face, "Dunno, something must have got a rise out of him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville and his team along with Ron and Seamus were meeting in Room of Requirement for a training session with Shacklebolt. In the Boys change room, Seamus and Neville were posing before the bank of mirrors showing off new found muscles.

"My gran won't believe how much weight I've lost. All my uniforms are too big around the waist and too tight around me arms." Announced Neville.

"Yeah. Me mom says she won't know me when I get home. Watch this…Look." Seamus tensed and pointed at his midriff. "They're called Abs." he told his friend. "Just wait 'til I get to the beach this summer. I'll have the babes all over me I will."

Ron laughed at their antics "You lot are pathetic."

"S'all right for you mate," Neville told him, "You've got a girl."

"Yeah, I do." Ron smiled at the thought and then frowned. "You know, some of the talent around here has improved."

Seamus now laughed, "Bored already mate. Looking around?"

Ron threw a towel at him, "Piss off Finnegan. Really, have either of you looked?"

Neville nodded, "Yeah, I have. In fact, Luna has agreed to meet me tonight after dinner."

"Loony Luna?" Seamus asked.

"Don't call her that." Neville chided his friend. "She's sweet and I think she's pretty." He smiled and blushed. "She let me kiss her on Halloween."

"What's this then, another one falling?" Seamus teased.

Neville only smiled and stood. "Come on, we're here for a practice session, lets go." Then led the boys out.

Seamus looked at the girls in the room and decided Ron was right. The female members of the DA were developing nicely. Maybe he should wade in and test the water's. Looking around, he sidled up to Alicia Spinnet.

"Hi. We're supposed to pair up for practise, would you like to, ye know, with me?" he asked her innocently.

Her friend tittered beside her but Alicia just glared at her and turned to Seamus, "Sure, why not." She replied with a smile.

Seamus allowed her to lead the way to an empty spot on the floor. YES! He thought as he followed.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Phaelan and Harry arrived at the Headmaster's office at the appointed time. Dumbledore was surprised to see the Professor but conceded Harry's right to have whomever he wished as an advisor. A man vaguely resembling Mr. Rogers from the American children's program was seated on a chair across from the Headmaster.

"Harry, Miss McKenzie, my I introduce Raptus R. Decipio , my solicitor in Muggle affairs." Dumbledore introduced the newcomer.

Coming to his feet, the man snapped a small bow at Phaelan, "Madam, Mr Potter; a pleasure." He greeted them tersely in a nasal voice.

Pushing down a temptation to ask how things were in his neighbourhood, Phaelan nodded in return and sat on the chair furthest away from him.

"Well Mr Potter, we appear to be in a spot of trouble with our family. What shall we do?" the solicitor began as he pulled out a pair of wire rimmed spectacles.

Harry decided he didn't really like the man. "Well since we agree on that, what do we suggest?" he asked in the same manner.

Looking down his nose at the sarcastic boy, Decipio sniffed in disdain. "Well, there are a few options actually. If you were able to produce evidence, we could refute the Dursley's claim in court that the damages were made by your property while you were absent. That would be a very remote possibility I gather."

Harry nodded in reply. Opening his briefcase, Decipio pulled out a folder.

"You could of course simply pay the damages and walk away but I gather this is not an option you would prefer?" he stated the obvious.

"Sir, you have not offered anything that I couldn't have figured out for myself." Harry told him getting a bit annoyed.

"Ahem. Yes quite. Allow me to explicate all the contingencies." He continued, seeming fond of his own voice. "You could attempt to have the Dursley's drop their suit which they're not likely to voluntarily concede to. They might reduce it with perhaps some negotiation. Lastly, you can take them to court in a counter suit refuting their claim for damages perpetrated by a third party." He looked for the boy's reaction.

"Counter suit? How would I do that?" Harry asked.

"Privet Drive is listed as your place of residence and your aunt and uncle were your legal guardians. You had reasonable expectations of the address remaining your home until you had moved out upon completion of your schooling. Had they advised you of their intentions to renovate and remove you?"

Harry frowned; they had made it pretty clear all his life that he was only there until he was of age. Then again, he still had some stuff there or he had until they chucked it.

"I hadn't told them I was moving out, I suppose they just figured I wouldn't be back."

"Not quite the same thing is it Mr. Potter. We could hold them on that because you can't be sued for damaging your own home." Decipio looked smug at his contention.

"What about getting them to drop the suit? How would I do that?" Harry asked, not really wanting to go to court at all.

Pursing his lips as he thought the idea was foolish, the solicitor pulled out some other papers. "You get them to sign the paperwork to drop the matter and have it submitted to the court and both solicitor's."

"Do you have the paperwork?" Harry asked.

The solicitor passed the sheaf of papers over. "I've filled out the relevant information on all the forms for all options and I'll leave them with you. You may take some time to make your mind up but we need to know before the end of the month."

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to my Professor's alone." Harry told the solicitor.

"Very well." Replied Decipio as he stood to go, "Professor Dumbledore can contact me when required. Good Day all." He lifted his briefcase and left.

Phaelan spoke for the first time, "Do you really trust him?" she asked Dumbledore.

"I should think I would trust my own grand nephew." Smiled the old man. "Alas, he was born a squib but I made sure he did not lack in his education. Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Phaelan smiled at Harry and pulled out some more papers. "It's about some paperwork and a visit to the Dursley's"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus wound his way up to the tower for some fresh air. Damn woman had to think the things she did. It was hard enough – strike that thought – difficult enough not to get aroused around her without the pornographic images she had passed him. Leaning on the edge of the tower, Severus took the time to let the scenery relax him, inhaling the cool Highland breeze that carried the salt tang of the North Sea inland over the loch.

Taking a few more moments of peace, Severus turned his eyes to the snow capped mountains, remembering he hadn't taken a broom ride for a while. He noticed a speck flying purposefully towards Hogwarts, growing in size with every wing stroke. A few minutes later, a European Eagle Owl lit on the parapet in front of Severus who recognized it as one of the owls favoured by the Dark Lord. There was a scroll attached to its leg which Severus removed.

"I've nothing for you, go away." He told the messenger who looked at him coldly before taking a sharp nip at Severus hand, drawing blood, and flying away.

"Bloody hell," Snape swore at the departing bird, "Bad as your damn master."

Severus licked at the blood on his injured hand before opening the letter and reading. Shit, he thought before turning and leaving the tower quickly. He had to see the Headmaster. As he strode through the halls, the students did their best to become invisible. The dark look on his face boded ill, of that they were sure. When he reached the gargoyle, Severus grimaced as he announced "Crunch n Munch," to open the entrance. Taking the stairs two at a time, Snape quickly reached the top to find the door open waiting for him.

"Severus, you look perturbed. Come, sit, have a snifter of Cognac and relax." Dumbledore told him as he Accio'd a decanter and two glasses.

Severus sat on the chair facing the old man, tapping the letter on the surface of the desk. He took the proffered drink and passed the letter to Dumbledore to read. Albus adjusted his glasses and opened the scroll while Severus sipped the warming liquor. Finally with a sigh, Dumbledore sat back and sipped from his own glass.

"How long will you be gone Severus?" he asked.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Snape thought on what he had been asked. It was painful to let the mental agenda pass through his mind. The Dark Lord was ready to escalate his plans for the genetically mutated insect.

"The rest of the week, I should think. He expects me tomorrow." Snape replied.

The headmaster nodded, "I think Lupin and I can handle the potions classes between us and have Kingsley pick up DADA," settling the business of the school. "Now, what of your plans and those of the Muggle hostage?"

"I don't know Albus. I just don't know." Sighed Severus, already weary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan was sitting at her desk in her office catching up on marking when she heard a tapping at her window. Looking up, she saw an owl patiently waiting for her attention. She walked over and opened the window letting the mail owl in.

"What have you there?" she asked the barn owl, taking the letter attached to his leg. It had a US post mark and Muggle stamp. Getting a saltine cracker from her desk, she gave it to the bird who sat eating it while she opened the letter. With a hoot, the owl flew off after finishing his treat and Phaelan closed the window.

The letter was from Phaelan's lawyer in the US. She had contacted him regarding having the house in Maine opened for long term guests. Apparently everything was now in order including the phone service and satellite television. The two cars had been serviced and a housekeeping service had cleaned. Now, when were they coming and did they need a housekeeper?

Phaelan didn't yet know how they were getting there and she very much doubted a Muggle housekeeper would be permitted. She was expecting one more letter from the US but in the meantime, she had to get the travel arrangements finalized. How do wizards travel long distances she wondered? There was a meeting of the order tonight where she could have her questions answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus sat at the head table playing with the food on his plate. He had lost any appetite he had when he opened the letter from his other master. The very existence of the letter was odd as the Dark Lord usually preferred passing on instructions in person with all the threat that implied. There had to be something else afoot and that boded caution. Phaelan joined him at the table and noticed the patterns he was drawing on his mashed potatoes.

"Didn't mommy tell you not to play with your food?" she teased.

Sighing he looked at her blankly, "Mummy didn't have much food to provide at the best of times and I preferred not having my father take it away from me for misbehaviour."

Phaelan frowned at his unusual mood, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories. What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, Severus passed her the letter. Phaelan quickly scanned the contents and passed it back.

"When are you leaving?" she asked quietly.

"Tomorrow morning. Albus and Remus will cover my classes." He replied in the same tone.

Phaelan felt a clawing fear gather in the pit of her stomach, suddenly finding any food abhorrent.

"I'm not hungry either, can we go for a walk?" she asked him.

"Get your cloak, we'll go outside." He told her, rising from his seat to pull out her chair. She left through the teacher's door to the side, seeing Severus whisper to the Headmaster before following her.

They met at the massive front doors and headed out.

"We might as well head for Grimmauld Place for the meeting." He decided, feeling her arm slip into his.

Phaelan leaned her head against his arm as they slowly made their way to the apparition point outside the gates.

"What are you going to do about the guy they're holding Severus? Have you thought of a way to approach him?" she asked of the hostage.

Severus pondered before replying, "He's no coward. He would never have survived this long if he had been weak. To be anything other than direct would be an insult. I won't do that to him. I have an idea and I will explain it at the meeting."

He stopped and pulled her against him. "Be careful while I'm gone. Don't leave the castle alone. Make sure to take someone with you if you go to town." He reached up and cupped her face pulling her into a gentle kiss.

"How long will you be gone Severus. This feels like a goodbye." Phaelan looked into the dark eyes she so loved seeking reassurance.

He shook his head, "I told Albus I'd be gone the rest of the week."

Phaelan stroked his cheek, "There's a BUT missing from that statement. What is it?"

"If my plan fails, I'm not likely to return." There, he'd finally said it to himself and her.

Phaelan didn't know how to answer that bald statement, settling for wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. He held her close, resting his cheek on her head. It wasn't the first time Severus had gone on a mission for the Dark Lord but he'd never left someone behind before. He'd never had so great a reason to survive, never wanted to return as much as he did now. It left him feeling joyously happy and profoundly sad at the same time.

Releasing her, he turned to walk the rest of the way to the gates pulling Phaelan with him, "Come, it's time we went to the meeting." He told her as they travelled on in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Ron and Hermione met at the Headmaster's office. They were to take a port key with him to the meeting.

"Ah, here you are then. All ready?" Dumbledore asked as they entered.

"Yes sir, is Professor McGonagall coming?" Harry asked.

"No, one of us must remain here. I will bring her up to date later. Now, shall we go?" He asked, pulling out a small box.

"Crunch n Munch?" asked Ron when he saw the port key.

Dumbledore smiled, "A delicious confection from Professor McKenzie. Grab on."

The three students took hold of the empty box as the Headmaster touched his wand to it and said, "Portus." A few minutes later, they arrived on the street before 12 Grimmauld Place. They quickly made their way to the house to get out of the November drizzle soaking their robes. As they entered, Mrs Weasley bustled everyone down to the kitchen. Hermione noticed Phaelan and Severus sitting at one end of the table. Both appeared darkly solemn and looked nowhere other than their hands before them.

"Some tea dear?" offered Molly to the strangely quiet Phaelan.

Phaelan looked up and smiled briefly, "Yeah, thanks." Phaelan took the mug from Molly and added milk and sugar.

Holding another mug out, Molly looked at the dark man, "Severus, you all right?" She asked as Snape took the mug.

"I'm fine." He managed to snarl in his usual manner.

Molly just nodded her head not convinced by his tone but the Headmaster was calling order and she let the matter drop.

"Let's start with the progress on settling the Grangers," Began Dumbledore, "Phaelan?"

"I've received a letter from my lawyer in the US. The house is ready. I believe you said something about some elves Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes we'll make arrangements for a small team in the house with a contact I have in Alabama. He contracts elves for outside work."

"Fine. I have also contacted an old friend who is a dentist. I thought perhaps the Grangers may enjoy doing some locum work. They need to feel useful for their own peace of mind." Phaelan finished.

"Well then, we shall pick a date for the transportation by international Knight bus?" Dumbledore conjured a calendar. "Arthur, what have we got?"

"Well, it's circuitous but should offer some security. Hogwarts to John O'Groats to the Shetlands to the Faeroe Islands then to Hof in Iceland where we change buses. Then we're off to Greenland, Newfoundland then Boston where we'll port key to your house." He paused to look at Phaelan who was wide eyed.

Phaelan noticed his pause and asked, "Couldn't we just charter a plane?"

Arthur shook his head, "Too much Muggle paper work and passport mess. We'll have a Wizards Visa and the trace will be lost – I'll make sure of it. You travel one week from next Friday."

"All set then, good. Now, Severus your news." Dumbledore nodded to him.

"I will be attending the Dark Lord to finish the study of his new creature. I'll be gone for the rest of this week. During that time, I hope to have the chance to somehow defeat his plan. The details will be worked out when I am there." He kept his voice emotionless as if reading from a text.

Gillhooly shook his head, "Better you than me mate. How are you going to get away with it?"

"I may not." Snape spoke flatly. "Either way it must end."

The finality of the statement brought silence to the room. Time seemed to stop until Tonks dropped a bottle of butterbeer breaking the mood.

"Well then, any other news?" Asked the Headmaster.

Phaelan had heard enough and left the kitchen for the library where Severus found her.

"The meeting has adjourned and Molly has food if you want any." He told her.

"No, I don't want anything." She replied. "Severus….I…I don't want to loose you. I just found you." Phaelan felt tears coming and did nothing to hold them back.

Severus locked the door with a wave of his wand and came to her.

"Phaelan look at me." He asked turning her towards him and embracing her. "You know what duty is and I must do this if I do nothing else. We can't let him unleash this thing."

"Understanding duty has caused me more guilt and regret than I choose to remember. I had never realized loving someone could cause so much pain." Phaelan looked up at him. "You'd better come back, you hear me. You haven't learned how to drive the car or taken me to a move or…"her tears overtook her.

"Phaelan, I give you my word, I'll do everything I can to survive. If I don't make it, it's because I had no other choice or they intended my death all along. Don't cry so please." He stroked her hair.

Phaelan pushed away from him, "I'm sorry, I don't usually get so emotional." She sniffed and looked around for a tissue. Severus handed her his handkerchief.

"Why don't you Muggles ever carry one of these?" he asked in a light tone.

"Because we use Kleenex," she snuffled and laughed.

"Ah yes the disposable society," he quipped before cupping her face once again. "I love you Phaelan. I promise you I won't let a day pass without telling you at least once."

"I'll hold you to that Severus Snape. I'll consider it a serious breach of contract if you forget." She gave a weak smile and reached up to kiss him. "Let's go home."

"Wait," he told her as he pulled his wand out to pass it over her face to remove all traces of her tears. "We can't ruin your reputation among the young warriors. Now we can leave."

They retrieved their cloaks and left the wards surrounding the house apparating to the gates of Hogwarts. They walked back to the school in silence each going to their own chambers. When Phaelan had bathed and changed into a silk gown, she pulled on her overrobes and flooed to Severus' room. He was waiting on the leather sofa and rose to greet her. Wordlessly, they went to his bed and made gentle tender love as they had never done before sharing in touch the love they had spoken.

Severus rose before the dawn and checked the potions he intended to take. He searched for and found an ancient coin upon which he cast a Protean charm. He would gift it to Phaelan before leaving. Finally he packed a small valise and shrunk it to fit in a pocket. Phaelan had awoken alone and had thought he had left. She trotted into the main room just as Dobby had brought a breakfast tray for Severus.

"I thought you had left without saying goodbye." Phaelan told him. He looked at her and smiled at her appearance. She was still rumpled from sleep, her hair messy and her eyes still blinking in the light. This was the vision he would keep with him.

"God I'm a mess." she said taking in his smile.

"Here, I think you could use this." Severus held out a cup of coffee. Phaelan took it and sipped.

"When are you going?" she asked quietly between sips.

"In a few minutes. I want you to have this." He held out the coin. "When it turns warm, take it out and look at it. Watch." Pulling a coin from his pocket he cast the charm from his side. Phaelan looked at the coin in her hand as it heated and saw the words 'I Love You.' Appear.

"I couldn't break my promise could I? Now I must leave." He told her.

"Wait, I want to walk you out." she ran to get her robes.

Severus left through the hidden doors in the dungeons. Phaelan walked with him to where the path diverted to the Shrieking Shack.

"This is far enough." He told her.

"Please be careful Severus, come back to me. I love you." There was really nothing else to be said.

Severus pulled her to him for one last lingering kiss. "I'll see you on the weekend. Make sure you've got all your marking caught up. I think we deserve a Saturday night out." He touched her face once more. "I love you." Releasing her, he turned and strode quickly away without looking back.

How do they do it, she wondered, all the women she had seen standing on the dockside waving at the men on deck as they left for deployment. How do they keep smiling and waving. It took far more courage than leaving. How true it was whoever penned "They also serve who only stand and wait" for they suffered a pain as great as any serviceperson. She turned and walked slowly back to the castle to work and wait; to do her duty.

The solicitor's name Raptus R. Decipio pretty much means Screw or Deceive.


	36. Chapter 34

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Draco rose early and went to the tower to think. His tenure of Head boy had dealt him more than a little censure from his peers in Slytherin. All thoughts of late night food feasts, favouritism or out and out intimidation of the other houses had been quickly eliminated from this year's agenda. He was Head boy, his father never made that position. Draco was determined to garner some honour for himself. His marks in all his subjects were exemplary

bested only by the Mudblood Granger. The comment the Weasel had made about buying his position smarted, but he used the Malfoy arrogance and insulted Ron. He wasn't about to allow his facade to fade before a Gryffindor.

"Can I join you?" asked a female voice from behind causing him to start momentarily.

Draco turned to see Pansy standing behind him. "Aren't you supposed to be in your chambers until breakfast?" he asked without rancour.

Pansy shrugged, "Snape's not here. So what?" she jerked her chin to the opening where in the distance, the head of their house was walking to the Shrieking Shack in the darkness of early dawn.

"He's been summoned….again." observed Draco darkly.

"It must be exciting. "Pansy breathed.

"Don't be stupid. Do you really think serving that….thing is pleasant?" Draco sneered.

Pansy looked at her childhood friend and now occasional boyfriend in puzzlement. "My mother says there is nothing more honourable than to serve the Dark Lord when he calls."

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Your mother has never been called and your father is.." he sighed." Your father is not high placed."

Pansy pouted, "That's not true! Daddy is important, he told me so. Mum ….mum is the symbol of pureblood purity…." Her voice faded and she sat on the stone bench in the tower.

"Pansy, don't play dumb, I know you better than that." He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her.

Pansy looked at him again, tears threatening, "You're right, I do. I just hope if I keep denying it, things will get better. I don't want to think past the school year." She sobbed. "I don't want to go to the midwife in Hogsmeade anymore."

Draco frowned, "The midwife? Your not…"

Pansy looked horrified. "No, never! My father would kill me. He says my virtue is a path to my family's return to wealth and honour."

"How, why?" Draco asked, afraid of her reply.

"For service to the Dark Lord. He may choose me as a Handmaiden." Pansy looked down at this, the tears now flowing freely.

Draco frowned. He had heard stories, apocryphal but prevalent, of a rite the Dark Lord performed claiming a virgin as his for a year and a day on Lammas. An ancient hand fasting ritual still occasionally practiced in the Wizarding world. Rumour had it that a child would be created to be sacrificed for the Dark Lords continued existence; one each year. Was it true, he wondered?

"Pansy, is it your father who makes you do this?" he asked the young woman before him.

She nodded, "I have to prove I'm still untouched every Hogsmeade weekend. It's horrible. She makes us line up and bend over…" was all she could get out before dissolving in tears once more.

Draco felt his gorge rise. "Pansy, how many? Are they all from Hogwarts?"

"Some, other's I think left here a few years ago." She burbled.

"Just Slytherin?" he asked fearing her answer.

"No but the ones I knew were in six or upper six; why?" she looked at him confused.

Draco knew he had to talk to his Godfather but he'd gone. What to do? He looked at Pansy and pulled her up to hug her and stroke her back. "Don't cry Pansy. We'll work something out. I promise."

Pansy nodded her head on his shoulder leaving tear tracks on his immaculate robes. "Draco, you mustn't tell anyone I told you or I will be in so much trouble. Promise?" she pleaded.

"I promise, Pansy." Draco told her blankly, feeling quite helpless in this situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus apparated to Riddle manor where Pettigrew handed him a portkey to the, supposed, secret location of the laboratory. He had kept the secret of first visit with Phaelan well hidden from his master. The portkey deposited him at the end of the path as it did every time he came. He hoped the Muggle scientist was still alive. He had been on Snape's two brief visits to pick up more samples of toxin ostensibly to create an antitoxin for the Deatheaters use. At both times he had dropped off more potions to keep the hostage alive.

"At last! 'Bout time you got here." Crabbe complained, as Severus entered the now familiar lab. "I got to go with the wife for new robes, some wedding or other."

"Yes, well enjoy yourself. " Severus replied absentmindedly. Looking around, he failed to see Faubert. "Where is the Muggle?" he demanded.

Crabbe snorted as he donned his outer robes. "He stunk so bad, I moved him out to the cowshed."

"Damn it man, it's not heated. In his condition, he could die if he sneezed hard." Snape strode through the door leading to the other part of the barn where Phaelan had killed Rosier. He found Faubert buried in a mound of hay in an attempt to keep warm. He would have been invisible save for the sound of his teeth chattering. Pulling out his wand, Severus quickly cast a warming charm on the man then released his manacles. He reached down to help the exhausted Muggle to his feet only to find he was too weak.

"Wait here," Severus whispered, "I'll get rid of Crabbe." He returned to the Lab and told the hulking wizard to leave as the Muggle had survived. Making a quick exit, Crabbe left to attend his wife, leaving Severus and Faubert alone. Severus returned to the hostage who lay unmoving on a bed of hay. Pulling his wand once more, Severus muttered a Mobilicorpus spell and moved the man back to the warm lab where he lowered him softly to the floor.

Severus crouched down, checking his pulse; it was rapid and his breathing was shallow, signs of shock. He accio'd his valise and found a phial of Invigorating potion which he poured down Faubert's throat. He then watched as some colour returned to the ill man's cheeks and his breathing eased. With a sigh, he realized Crabbe was right about one thing, the hostage did stink.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Phaelan had a headache. It started somewhere at the base of the neck and moved forward to lie just above her eyes. She was sitting at her desk in the classroom, pinching the bridge of her nose in an unconscious imitation of the feared Potions Master. Academic curiosity or no, explaining electricity to a class of technologically ignorant students is not something she would venture into again without vast preparation on the students part.

It started with a simple question really. One of the sixth years stood and asked, "How do Muggles make electricity?"

She started to giggle suddenly remembering a Hufflepuff girl asking what AC/DC stood for on her fathers portable radio. Colin Creevey had piped out the answer, "They're a Muggle rock group!" mocking her ignorance and setting off the other Muggleborns into paroxysms of laughter. Ginny Weasley's contribution of sharing the number of plugs collected by her father had crowned the end of class perfectly and ensured the 'Never again' tag being placed on it.

With a sigh, Phaelan dragged herself to see Poppy Pomfrey for a headache potion. She had the fourth year Sytherins and Ravenclaws after lunch which always left her feeling like she'd gone through three rounds of boxing with Tyson.

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Faubert was sitting on a chair transfigured from a lab stool. His mental state had improved as had his physical condition. Severus had risked taking the hostage to the house and getting him bathed. It was quick but had sufficed. He then had transfigured extra linens into some clothing for the man, giving him some dignity before returning to the lab area. It had been done without any intrusion from other Deatheaters, to Severus' relief.

Faubert sat sipping broth courtesy of the supplies Snape had brought. Severus was busily setting up his equipment for the final analysis of his antitoxin.

Faubert eyed him curiously, "I didn't think you'd come back to spend any time." He told the decent wizard as he'd come to identify him.

Snape looked over his shoulder, "I don't get to choose my timetable. I'm just sorry your conditions had deteriorated to this extent." He paused and turned to look at the weakened scientist, wondering how best to broach the subject of Faubert's assistance in destroying the creature he had engineered.

"Faubert," He began, "I very much doubt that I shall be able to secure your freedom. This place is warded and if you are taken from it or attempt to escape, it will send off alarms to all involved.

Faubert laughed bitterly, "I was dead from the moment they broke into my house Snape. I might be a Muggle but I'm no fool." His laughter turned to tears. "I'll miss seeing my daughters growing up. That is the only regret I have. After this…" he gestured around. "I'm not sure I want to live."

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "There's just one thing I did want to ask you. When this is over; what ever this is, will you look after my children?"

"What?" asked Severus, incredulous at the request.

"My wife and I were only children. Our parents are all dead. No one in our extended family knows about the girls abilities. By now we're listed as missing." Said Faubert in a dazed voice.

"Why?" asked Severus in an unusual one word question for him.

Faubert shrugged, "I told you once you were decent. I still think you are. If anyone can help the girls recover it's going to be you, I know that."

Snape thought about what the man said and could think of no reason to deny the man his wish. "All right, I give you my word to see that they are properly cared for. I'll find a decent home for them."

"No!" Faubert shook his head, "I mean I want you to look after them yourself. That will be your job since you are the one who will allow me to die here."

"ME!" Severus was even more shocked.

"Promise me. Give me your wizard's oath on your wand like I've seen others do. Now." He demanded. "Do that and I'll follow any plan you have that will include my death."

Damn, Severus thought, the man was too bloody smart. He pulled his wand and held it before him.

"On my honour as a Wizard, I promise to provide succour and care for your daughters as though they were my own, should you meet with your demise in our venture." He gestured and a light came from the end of his wand to surround them both.

Faubert sat back, "Good, now tell me your plan."

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Phaelan was working with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the outline of a plan for the defence of Hogwarts. The Room of Requirement became a War room with maps and plans tacked to the walls.

"You know, I have something at my flat that I haven't had a chance to look at yet." Phaelan told them as they took a break.

"What's that then?" asked Ron.

Phaelan smiled, "Remember the day I flew over Hogwarts?" They all nodded. "Professor Snape assisted me by taking some pictures using the on board video camera."

Ron snorted, "Our Snape?"

"That's Professor Snape, Ron." Chided Hermione, "Do you think we can get permission to go there and see them?"

"One can but ask." Phaelan told them as she rose, "Lets call it a night and I'll talk to Dumbledore."

As they left, Phaelan turned to see the Headmaster, Ron and Hermione headed to their favourite tower and Harry went to meet Ginny in the library. Phaelan noticed the route taken by the young courting couple and called them back.

"Yes Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Okay, I've not done this before so….Severus isn't here, behave yourselves." She warned them.

"But, but, but.." stuttered a red faced Ron.

Phaelan shook her head, "I'm not saying you're doing anything. Just be careful. He wouldn't have left without having someway of checking up on you. I know him when it comes to his ideas of …..duty towards those he's been charged with protecting. Okay?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then nodded at Phaelan. "Night, professor." Called Hermione as they left for the tower.

Phaelan smiled and walked to the Headmaster's office. They were nice kids…no not kids, she thought; Militia leaders. She sighed and thought of Severus.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Severus returned Faubert to his shackles and made his transfigured clothes look like rags once more. The Voldemort was due to visit. All was ready for a demonstration of the specimen chosen to breed true.

Pettigrew entered the lab first followed by Malfoy and the Dark Lord himself.

"Severus, all is ready?" asked Voldemort.

Snape had fallen to one knee as his dark master entered. "We are ready to proceed, my lord. You need only give the word."

Voldemort laughed his sibilant jubilation. "Excellent! I am well pleased, my son. Now, on to the isolation chamber."

Malfoy led the way into another room where the genetically devised insect was kept. As they assembled, Bellatrix and her husband entered with a man and woman Snape recognized as low level members of the Deatheaters.

"Behold my loyal ones, those who would question my wisdom." Voldemort indicated the man and woman who were clearly under Imperius curse gauging their blank expressions. "Who better to prove their value than those who need redemption?"

"Indeed my lord, you are, as ever, wise." Simpered Malfoy.

Severus felt his stomach roil at Lucius' tone. The man prostituted himself for this monstrosity. He quickly tamped down his thought lest the Dark Lord look into his mind.

"Severus, the antitoxin if you please and the bottle of dummy potion." Voldemort commanded.

"They are here my lord." Severus pulled out two phials one green and one blue.

"Good, now place them in the chamber, one on each side. Bellatrix, bring the subjects forward." Voldemort commanded once more before finding a seat and lowering himself to sit imperiously for the show. "Behold the Cheever's who thought themselves worthy to be among my most favoured. They also thought to hide their net financial worth at a time when our cause is in need of support."

The Lestrange's placed the couple in the special enclosure built to contain the insect and release the curse. The captives began to pound on the transparent walls that sealed them in, each in their own compartment.

"Lucius, let us begin." Voldemort beckoned the loyal blonde forward.

Pulling out his wand, Malfoy released two of the strange insects from their hive, causing one to enter each side of the chamber.

"Now, I have decided to be lenient and let one of you survive. Shortly, you will each be stung by the creature I have released into your enclosure. If you look to the side you will find a phial. After you are injected with the toxin generated by the creature, you may drink the phial of potion. I am given to believe, if you use it before, it is ineffective." He looked at Snape for confirmation. Snape nodded.

The party watched. The male Cheever was stung first and downed his potion quickly. He became red and perspired profusely but had no other reaction. His wife was stung shortly after and quickly drank the contents from the second phial. She continued to swell and passed into unconsciousness. Eventually, her clothing tore open and her skin split to emit the noxious fumes.

"Well done Severus. We must have enough for our army." Announced an ebullient Voldemort, "In the mean time…" with his last words he dropped the barrier between husband and wife in the chamber. Mr Cheever shortly joined his wife in the afterlife when the fumes overtook him as he stroked her face. "He did survive the sting as I promised and I do so hate loose ends. Peter, clean this up."

Pettigrew grimaced and bowed as Voldemort passed him to return to the lab. Turning back to the enclosure, Peter looked ill as he beheld his task.

'Lucius, Severus, we have a trip to take tomorrow. It will be a long jaunt, be prepared early. I believe it will be an interesting day. Until tomorrow." At which the Dark Lord made his exit.

"What is this about Lucius?" Snape asked the blond wizard.

Malfoy shook his head, "No idea old chap. He doesn't always confide in me you know. What about you Pettigrew?"

Peter had returned to the lab after disposing of the bodies by transfiguring them into rocks and burying them in the yard. The noxious fumes had been Evenesco'd away.

"Our master has contacted a great leader in the lands of our Arab brothers. I believe he means to meet with him. Perhaps that is what he's talking about…but don't quote me mind. It might be something else all together. Excuse me, I must attend our lord's needs." He turned and scampered away.

Lucius watched the rodent-like man scuttle after his idolized master. "How did such a pathetic creature as Pettigrew ingratiate himself unto the Dark Lord?"

Snape snorted, "No one else wanted to wipe his arse before he regained his body."

Lucius shook his head "Pity, he so lowers the tone of our association. Until tomorrow brother." Malfoy left Severus and the hostage alone again.

Severus barely made it to the toilet before his stomach emptied itself. He flushed and sat on the lowered seat. The first human trial was successful and now he must brew more of the potion for the rest of his despised brothers.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Phaelan had visited Dumbledore and got the permission for Ron, Hermione and Harry to visit her flat the next evening. They had managed to convince the Headmaster to let Ginny visit. She decided to make it for dinner hour so as not to make them too late. Since she had no class in the last period, she floo'd back to the flat and got pizza and soft drinks. She threw the pizza in the oven to stay warm and put the cans of Pepsi, 7-UP and Diet Coke in the fridge. She laughed to herself, now Muggle of me, she thought, I wonder if Severus has ever had pizza? Pushing thoughts of Severus from her mind, she returned to her chambers in Hogwarts to wait for the students.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you ready yet?" called Harry as Ron continued to primp before the mirror. "Honestly Ron, this is not a date with Hermione."

"Yeah, I know but I've never been to an American Muggles flat before and I want to fit in. You know, cool." He told his friend.

"Ron." Harry called his name to get his attention.

"What?" he replied.

"It's the new jeans I got you for your birthday in March right?" Harry cocked his head.

"Yeah. My mum found them and hid them. Said it made us look like beggars wearing jeans so faded. She didn't understand Muggle fashion." Ron frowned. "Ginny got them and brought them for me."

"And the fact they're tight enough to show off your backside has nothing to do with it." Harry now teased.

"No! 'course not." Ron insisted too strongly. "Did I need to shave?" he asked looking in the mirror once more.

Harry peered at his face and reached up to pluck a single long whisker. "Got it. Lets go."

"OW! Watch it mate." Ron complained before following his friend out.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"What's a flat in London like Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"It's a flat Ginny, they're all different." Hermione told her as they may their way to Phaelan's chambers.

"Thanks for letting me come. It's going to be fun." Ginny smiled in anticipation.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We're going to watch a short video and have dinner at Professor McKenzie's flat. We're not going to a premiere of a new picture Ginny. Honestly, you've lived in a Muggle house this past summer, it's no mystery."

The girls were waiting at Phaelan's door as the boys arrived. Hermione looked at Ron. He looked different; he looked Muggle.

"Ron, you look…good." She told him shyly.

"Thanks. So do you." Ron smiled at her and cheered silently to himself, she noticed.

At that moment, Phaelan opened her portrait entrance to admit them. Within five minutes, they had floo'd to her flat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus had transfigured two bales of hay into twin beds and some towels into pillows and bedding. Faubert had fallen asleep almost immediately when he lay on his bed. Severus figured he owed the man a decent night's sleep at least. He pulled of his outer robes and loosened his collar before lying down on his own bed in the early hours of the morning. He charmed his pocket watch to chime loudly in three hours and fell into a fitful sleep.

He suddenly found himself in a stone circle standing before his dark master. There was a figure kneeling at Voldemort's feet, their face obscured by the hood of their cloak.

"You thought to keep this from us, my son. You have aggrieved me most seriously, Severus. Behold, your toy."

The cloak floated away to reveal Phaelan cruelly tied with coarse ropes. Pain was evident on her face. Lucius appeared and pulled Phaelan to her feet causing her even more pain as the ropes cut into her breasts where they were bound tightly over her nipples and her tender sex.

"We thought we'd warm her up for you Severus. You did say she enjoyed pain." He smiled cruelly at Phaelan and jerked the ropes a little to get a reaction.

They must have cast a silencing spell on her, thought Severus, as she appeared to scream but no sound issued forth.

"Now Severus, you must entertain us if you wish to survive your test. Take your Muggle and demonstrate the correct method to sodomize her."

"Master, I …..You know I do not participate in such debased celebration. I find it demeaning to myself to so…sully my manhood before others." Severus found himself saying.

"If you wish to live and for your toy to survive you will obey. NOW!" Voldemort gestured and Lucius dragged Phaelan to Severus and threw her at his feet. She was suddenly unbound and grabbing at his robes.

"Please Master," she begged "I will submit. Anything master, anything for you." She had reached up to touch his groin where he had suddenly found himself incredibly aroused.

Pulling Phaelan up, he carried her to an altar of rough stone and bent her over it, using a spell to bind her arms over her head to the opposite side. Freeing himself, he paused. "No, I wouldn't do this." He thought.

"Bugger her." Voldemort's voice rang out followed by the other Deatheaters who had suddenly appeared.

"NOOO!" Severus screamed, "I Won't do it! I love her!"

Suddenly he was sitting up on his transfigured bed, with Faubert shaking his shoulder. "It's a dream man. Are you all right?"

Severus wiped his brow. He was sweating from the panic he had felt. "It was a nightmare. Just too real." He swung his legs to the floor and looked at his pocket watch. "It's time we made you look like a hostage again." Faubert nodded.

"Can I keep the blanket at least?" he asked desperately.

Snape nodded, "I can excuse that away for your survival."

"Thanks, thanks." Faubert told him as he went to the hay to have his shackles replaced.

Severus gave him more invigorating potion and turned to remove all evidence of a night of relative comfort for the man. Time to finish bottling the antitoxin for his dark master.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Professor, where are we?" asked Hermione as she stepped into Phaelan's flat. The room was dark and the curtains open leaving the panorama view of the river by night lit by a backdrop of London the dominating feature of the room.

"That is the Thames." Phaelan told her. "We're in Vauxhall."

"The view is amazing." Hermione continued.

"Yeah, daddy had good taste." Replied Phaelan offhandedly before turning on some lights.

"Wow, Professor, your flat is wicked." Harry looked around, "This is what I want when all this is over."

Phaelan smiled at his reaction, "I'm sure you'll get it Harry. Everybody hungry?" she asked before heading to the kitchen.

Hermione and Ginny followed. "Can we help?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, there's cans of soda in the fridge and paper plate and napkins in the cupboard by the dishwasher. Take them out please. The girls moved, Ginny quite proud she had understood all the Muggle terms.

Phaelan put the pizza's back in the boxes to serve them. One extra large Pepperoni, Italian sausage and hot peppers and one extra large ham, pineapple extra cheese. She checked in the freezer for the ice ream cake she had coaxed out of the elves, another bribe of Coke required. Taking the boxes out, she placed them on the coffee table.

"Help yourselves." She told them as she went to get the video and pop it in the VCR. She took the remote control and sat on the large chair by the fire.

"Good pizza Professor." Ron told her around a mouth full.

"Ready to watch?" she asked and when they nodded she pressed play and sat on the floor beside the kids.

They watch in awe as a static filled picture of Hogwarts passed over the TV screen. The final shots of the Quidditch pitch were clearer and they could see the stands and people with blurry little dots which they figured were players on brooms affected by the magic charm that held the flyers aloft. The played and replayed the video slowing it down and comparing the picture to what they had already known. All were surprised at how close to the Muggle world the old castle actually stood.

Wrapping up the evening, the young people took the remaining pizza and ice cream cake along with the soft drinks back to Hogwarts.

"We can't use magic outside the school but when there we can charm everything." Hermione announced.

The girls claimed the large cake and the boys the pizza. Phaelan imagined the small party's in the dorms with the left over food.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Malfoy arrived early. Severus only had time to vanish the remnants of Faubert's breakfast tea and toast before he entered.

"Good Morning brother," announced a cheerful Malfoy nary sharing a glance with the Muggle. "A fine day to travel."

"Indeed Malfoy, we shan't get wet as we await transportation." Replied Snape in his usual surly voice.

At that Pettigrew shuffle into the lab, "Our Lord awaits without for your presence." He wandered over to Faubert and checked his bonds.

"What is it Peter? You think I can't subdue a Muggle." Severus sneered.

"Just following orders Severus. I always follow our lords commands to the letter." He replied sarcastically.

"Come on, lets get going." Malfoy told them, obviously eager to be on his way. "I have one task to do." He walked into the specimen room and a few minutes later, appeared with a box which buzzed ominously. The three made their way beyond the wards to meet their master who stood with Bellatrix and her husband.

"Let us be off." Voldemort told them as he held out an old gramophone record. All took hold with one hand. Several hops later, they arrived in a country where the landscape was mountainous and dry. The time of day was several hours later and the local language was not English.

The were approached by three men in robes familiar those favoured by wizards of the Middle East. They greeted Voldemort who had covered his face. The spoke in rapid Arabic. Severus discerned the words for Muggle and Village. Beckoning to the others, the Dark Lord led them over the hill behind them where a small village came into view. Malfoy passed the box to one of the newcomers who entered the village and approached the common well. He set the box down, drank and left.

With a wave of his wand, Malfoy caused the box to open and release four of the green insects. A woman was stung almost immediately and began screaming; three others fell victim quickly. The bodies began to swell. A small child sat beside the first victim crying and pulling at her clothes. Soon others had fallen and the first afflicted were swelling and splitting open to emit the fumes. Thirty minutes later, everyone in the village was dead; all the animals, even the birds that flew overhead. With a wave of his wand, Voldemort made the wind rise and blow away from their vantage point. He then transfigured a rock into a small bird which he sent into the village. When it returned unscathed, he allowed the three Arab men to enter the village. They returned, jubilant at the results. They were passing their compliments to the genius of Voldemort and his followers, promising a fortune if they could buy this new weapon.

They took the same port key back to England and the farm where the lab was situated. Voldemort was exalting his loyal followers, uncommonly cheerful. Snape smiled when appropriate waiting for the time to put the final plan into motion. This could go no further.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	37. Chapter 35

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Here we go again. I wanted to write more but this is long enough – to the question about the hostages daughters see chapter 15 and this quote.

'"That's the part of the puzzle to be figured out. The parents were Muggles who had two witches attending Hogwarts; Genevieve and Rebecca Faubert."

"Ravenclaw, both of them." Minerva interjected automatically as she fought back tears. "Second and fifth years; bright, beautiful children. Filius will be devastated." '

Thank you for the reviews – I would love more, my ego has been sagging recently. Good, bad or indifferent – say hello, I'm still reading.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday morning and still no word from Severus. Phaelan had spent a fitful night and woke to a dismally grey sky that matched her mood. After running with Hooch, she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, to drink coffee and nibble on raisin toast. Food stuck in her craw, her stomach didn't welcome its intrusion as it knotted with worry. Oh lord, she thought, I didn't know love could hurt so much.

Dumbledore noticed the dark circles under Phaelan's eyes. Her usual enthusiasm was missing and her posture and frown suggested deep anxiety. He knew the cause and his heart made him want to comfort her.

The Headmaster approached his Professor of Muggle Studies and asked her to come to his office briefly. Phaelan replied by rising and following him. Making small talk about students and Quidditch, they made their way to the gargoyle and Dumbledore's office. Once there, Dumbledore bid her sit. She declined.

"Phaelan, you are quite distraught. You must trust Severus. He has survived by his wits this long and will doubtless return relatively unscathed again."

"Intellectually, I know that. The odds against him get higher every time he goes to them though. That isn't romantic fancy; it's mathematically proven." She stood looking out the window where Severus usually stood. "One day, the ruse will be discovered. It's just a matter of time."

"You are uncommonly pessimistic today Phaelan, what has brought on this mood?" the old man asked her.

Phaelan sat across from Dumbledore and looked in his eyes, "Do you know what task he has set himself for this mission? Do you?" she asked.

"Beyond heeding his Dark Master's will and garnering information, I had no notion of another agenda." Dumbledore told her quietly.

Phaelan snorted and rubbed her weary eyes with the heels of her hands. "He intends to end this project of Voldemort's. He's going to try to have the captive scientist do it but if the man balks, I know he intends to do it himself."

"He told you this?" Dumbledore asked, shaken by her revelation.

Phaelan shook her head, "No, not intentionally. He has had dreams, several times. I hear him muttering about Unquenchable fire and poison."

"Why did you not speak earlier? I could have dissuaded him."

"It wasn't my place, Albus. He had to make that choice. I respect him too much to gainsay his wisdom on such matters."

"Never the less, you have a duty to the Order…."

"Piss on the order, Dumbledore. This is….this is the man I have come to love. He trusts me and I shall never betray that. Not for you, nor the order nor anyone else. I love him; all the nasty, sarcastic, brooding, angry bits of him and I will not allow you to remove another remnant of his soul by telling him about his duty and redemption for his past transgressions." Phaelan stared down her boss.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see." He sighed. "Phaelan, I never intended to lay a burden of guilt upon Severus, not in the way it appears. At the time, it was the only way I could convince him to live. He was suicidal when he returned to me; he had only intended to confess and give me as much information about Tom as he could. I told him he could better serve the final defeat of his Dark Lord if he helped us and at the same time work to undo the evil he had help wrought."

Phaelan closed her eyes, "When will he have repaid his debt old man?"

Dumbledore smiled, "It was repaid the moment he told me he would work for me. You see Phaelan; you are not the only person who loves Severus Snape. Now, your gift of love will help him love himself."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus was packing up the lab, leaving the stockpile of antitoxin potions in clear sight.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Faubert asked.

Severus paused and answered without looking, "Yes."

"Can we go over it once more? I don't want to muck it up." Faubert was jittery.

"Alright." Severus turned and faced the nervous man. "When the Dark Lord comes, I will suggest that it would be poetic justice for you to meet your maker, as it were, through the intervention of your creation. He does so love drama, our leader."

Severus continued as though lecturing a class, "I have given you a potion that will act within two minutes to kill you once ingested. For that reason, you must take it first, and then drop this wax capsule on the floor and step on it. Once the two solutions within it mix, they will burst into flame when the solvent containing them evaporates. I have secreted several capsules of Unquenchable fire throughout the specimen's enclosure, with an additive to generate smoke. When you are stung, count to ten before taking the poison then release the fire capsule. When the toxin has worked on your body, no one will be able to enter the lab fast enough to attempt to put the fire out without endangering themselves and others."

Faubert nodded his head. "The obscene things will be killed by the smoke and fire."

"Yes," Snape replied, "the enclosure will eventually disintegrate but the abominable creatures will long be dead."

"What about the labs, will they be destroyed too?" he asked.

Severus looked around and nodded, "Yes, I believe they will."

Faubert nodded. "I'm almost happy about this.'' he smiled tearfully. "Tell my girls I loved them and that their mother loved them; that we were so proud of them. Tell them….Tell them I did this for them so that they could be happy and free."

Severus looked at the forlorn figure before him. Hadn't he once felt this way? Guilty and useless.

"I will tell them the truth. That their father had more courage than any wizard I know. That he was honourable and his love was immeasurable. They shall know of your sacrifice as will all of Wizardkind if I have my way. When my cohorts return, know my words will be cruel to your ears. That is the lie I live." Severus turned away, unable to speak further.

"Try to love them if you can, Snape. Do you have a wife, a girl friend?" Faubert asked.

Severus closed his eyes. He had tried not to think of her. "There is someone. I will say no more."

"Girls need a woman around. So many things a girl needs." Faubert's voice trailed off.

At that moment, Goyle senior strode into the lab.

"Snape, you old codger, been too long since last we met." He slapped Severus on the back while smiling gregariously.

"Indeed, how so Goyle?" Snape asked innocently.

"Weeelllll, you can hardly count the party at Malfoy's, all the wives around and what not." The corpulent servant commented.

"I care little either way. You should know I am hardly a sociable person." Replied Snape.

"You were always odd Snape."Goyle added but stopped as Voldemort entered just then.

"Severus, you are ready to return to your alter ego?" smiled Voldemort.

Snape looked up from where he was kneeling, "I must return soon my lord to avert suspicion of my whereabouts. It was, after all, only supposed to be a funeral in Greece."

The serpentlike man snorted, "Not so far from the truth then my boy considering our excursion yesterday."

"Indeed my lord." Severus meekly replied.

Voldemort walked over and touched Severus on the shoulder, "Rise, my loyal servant, I am well pleased with you."

Suppressing a shudder, Snape rose and stood facing his dark master.

"For your invaluable service I will grant you a boon Severus. Speak it. A woman, a boy, both together? Come now, don't be shy." He told him while bestowing a lipless smile on Snape,

"My lord is too generous and he knows I am loath to so indulge in such dissipation." Severus replied while bowing his head.

Voldemort sighed loudly, "What then, come now don't push my generosity?"

"What had my Lord decided on for the disposal of the Muggle scientist?" Severus asked in his most snarling tone.

Cocking his head to the side, Voldemort was surprised by the question. "I suppose we'll have some sport with him, why?"

Narrowing his eyes Severus played his hand. "Would it not be justice for the Muggle scientist to die by the weapon he helped create?"

Voldemort began to laugh, softly at first growing ever louder. "Oh my boy, you do have a sense of drama and poetry. Very well, it shall be done today; do you wish to observe?"

Severus shook his head, "I do not need to witness it to know it has been done, my lord. With your permission, I shall return to my other persona?"

"Go, son and be assured of my delight in your work." Voldemort gave leave to Severus as a King to his courtier.

Casting a quick glance towards Faubert, Severus bowed and left, quickly making his way to the apparation site. Instead of returning to Hogwarts he concentrated on a spot on the hill just outside the wards of the old farm. There were some low hung hedges he could take cover in to wait and watch.

Some time later, he observed Voldemort and Pettigrew leave and apparate presumably back to Riddle Manor. He resettled himself and cast a warming charm. Time passed and Severus found himself nodding off. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, he stood and stretched briefly, still watching the barn. Suddenly, Goyle came running out, clearly panicked. He tore at his hair and gestured wildly at the structure behind him. A few minutes later, Severus saw flames shoot up through the roof in the centre of the structure where he knew the apiary was located. The fire quickly lapped across the old wooden structure. Goyle had disappeared. Snape hoped he had enough sense to get out of the country before the loss of Voldemort's secret weapon was discovered. Sighing at the loss of a man Severus was sure he could have called friend under other circumstances, he apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. Slowly, he walked the path to the hidden entrance as the darkening evening gathered about him.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Whatcha got there Harry?" asked Ginny as she flopped down beside him in front of the common room fire.

"Insurance forms." He told her. "For when I go up in the plane with McKenzie. Some other legal stuff as well."

"What's the insurance for?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"In case the plane crashes or something." Harry huffed, "Bugger, they'll never sign."

"Who?"

"The Dursley's; I need my parents or guardians to sign 'cause I'm under twenty-one." He replied.

"Twenty-one? You come of age at seventeen Harry." Ginny said frowning in confusion.

Harry shook his head, "Not everywhere Gin and this insurance company says twenty-one is the age of consent so I need their signature."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Does McKenzie know?"

"Yeah, I told her."

"But she's still going to let you fly?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Well, it's obvious then." Ginny grinned at Harry's scowl. "Hogwart's Muggle has a plan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan was in her office marking homework, she'd forgone dinner in the great hall. She heard a pop and looked up to see Dobby.

"Master Dumbledore sent me to tell you that Master Snape is returned Miss." The elf told her while clutching the edge of her desk, "Master Snape does not look happy Miss but he does not look angry either. Dobby is not sure what this means."

"Is he hurt Dobby?" Phaelan demanded both relieved and worried at the same time if that were possible.

"Dobby did not see any blood and the master walked without a limp." He replied.

"Thank you Dobby. "she dismissed him. Pulling on her teachers robes over her jeans and t-shirt, Phaelan fairly ran from her office to the dungeons. When she arrived she saw Dumbledore exiting from Severus' chambers.

"Is he alright Albus? Is he hurt?" she asked him urgently.

Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder. "He is physically unharmed Phaelan; fear not. He is somewhat distraught however and I thought it best not to press for details at this moment." Taking his hand away, he smiled and looked into her eyes. "Perhaps the gentle attentions of his lady will sooth his soul and give him peace. We shall talk in the morning." Dumbledore nodded and walked away.

Phaelan gave the password and entered Severus' chambers to find him in a dark room sitting on the sofa before the fire. His outer robes had been cast carelessly aside. His posture, elbows on his knees as he supported his forehead in his hands, was unusual. He looked as if he was trying at all costs to contain himself; to hold in an emotion threatening to explode.

"Severus, are you alright?" asked Phaelan quietly. She watched as his shoulders began to shake. Was he crying she wondered? "Severus, speak to me, tell me you're alright." Phaelan approached him slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder. He started and sat up to look at her.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew what I planned." He looked at her in confusion.

Phaelan nodded. "Yeah, I figured it out."

"You didn't try to stop me."

"I am not your master or your conscience, my love. It was neither my place nor right. You had to do this on your own and I respected that." She told him quietly. "It just scared the hell out of me."

Still looking at her, Severus shook his head, "How can you bear to be near me knowing what I have wrought upon another innocent soul?"

Phaelan smiled, "Severus, had not the hostage been willing to carry out this task, you would not be here. I believe he was as guilt driven as you can be at times. He blamed himself, right?"

Severus gave a small chuckle, "Is there nothing that you haven't figured out?"

Phaelan knelt before him and cupped his face in her hands. "Yes; how do I make Severus Snape believe he is worthy to be loved and when will he stop doubting my devotion."

Severus reached up and grasped her wrists. "You must understand Phaelan, I only had feelings close to this for one other woman. "

"Lily Potter." She told him.

"NO. Lily Evans before she married Potter." He replied surprising himself by feeling no bitterness.

"I once told you I'm not Lily."

His dark eyes held her gaze, almost frightening in their intensity. "No, no you're not Lily. You are mine as she never was and was never intended to be. I have released that part of my former life. I don't want to die in her memory anymore. Now, I want to live for you. I want us to be together tomorrow and every other tomorrow. That is what you need to know."

"I love you Severus. Let me share your burden. Let me help." She told him.

Severus smiled. "Phaelan you are my wellspring; my reason for being. I see your face and the sun rises; I here your voice and my soul sings. I grieve tonight for the passing of a brave man but I no longer wish I was in his place. Tonight I rejoice in my life with you."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Come on woman, pack and let's get out of here." Goyle ordered.

"Yes dear, but where are we going? I should pack for the season after all. Are there balls and assemblies to attend? When are we coming home." His wife asked.

"All seasons, no, no and perhaps never; all right?" he replied acerbically while he sorted out his liquid assets and temporal property.

Mrs. Goyle gasped as she realized the reason for their sudden exodus. "What about Gregory?"

"He's safest at Hogwarts for now." He paused. "It's a mess; we need to go to survive."

"Shut up you foolish man. I'm just surprised this hasn't happened sooner you idiot. Now pass me the dildo." His wife told him.

Goyle looked at her in amazement, "What?" he asked as he passed her the phallic instrument.

"This is a port key to Amsterdam and my twin cousins." She told him.

"The hermaphrodites?" he asked in shock.

"They're lovely boys or girls…whatever. Now, where had you planned to take us?"

"Arran."

"Ah well, you really should trust your wife now and again. Now, if you hurry, we can have dinner at a nice restaurant beside the canal." She instructed, before waving her wand to shrink and pack their entire combined wardrobes into two trunks along with all her hand sewn linens.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Phaelan and Severus slept peacefully through the night together, content in each other's presence. After breakfast on Saturday morning, they made their way to Dumbledore's office to meet with him. When they arrived, the found Shacklebolt and Minerva already present. Severus related the events of the previous days in clinical fashion answering the detailed questions with concise, clipped responses as if he wanted to recall as little about the details as possible.

"You will share this with Potter, won't you Albus?" inquired Minerva.

The old man nodded, "Perhaps Severus, if you were to place this in a pensieve?" he looked over at his spy hopefully.

Severus shook his head, "Not permanently, there are moments I must keep for my own sake." He told them quietly. "There is one memory I require Kingsley to witness now, if you will?" He looked at the Auror with a raised eyebrow.

Kingsley nodded, "If it's that important."

Dumbledore retrieved a pensieve from his shelf behind the desk. Pulling his wand, Severus placed it to his head and pulled out the silvery strand of memory and placed it in the bowl. Nodding first at Shacklebolt, he leaned forward together with the Auror to enter. The other occupants in the room were silent, ruminating over what had been revealed to them and mourning the loss of the scientist.

Within minutes, Severus and Kingsley returned and sat on their same chairs.

"I will make the arrangements at the appropriate time Snape but if I do anything official now, it will become public knowledge. It would be unsafe for you and them.

"What is it Severus?" asked Minerva.

Severus sighed, "Faubert the scientist, asked me to become the legal guardian for his daughters and to find away to help them recover."

"A daunting task for you Severus but one you are up to." Dumbledore told him.

Severus snorted. "Regardless, I need to see the girls but I can't visit in this form. What say you Kingsley, are you up to sharing your hair?"

Shacklebolt laughed as he rubbed his smooth shaven head and face. "Sorry old man, I'm a bit short on that. How about a fingernail?"

Severus nodded, his mouth quirked ever so slightly at the humour, "That will work. We'll arrange a visit with Poppy as the girls are wards of the school at the present time. That shouldn't raise suspicions."

At that, the meeting broke up. Phaelan walked slowly down the hall with Severus, neither speaking. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand.

"Come." He pulled her along to their tower. When they arrived he called, "Accio Snape's broom. Accio winter cloaks."

Moments later his broom came flying in to the tower followed by two black woollen cloaks. He passed one to Phaelan who pulled it on over her school robes and donned the other himself.

"Come, we haven't ridden in weeks. I need to get out of here for a bit." He said as he pulled Phaelan to sit before him on the broom. They kicked off and Severus took them high. They flew over the loch letting the cool damp air refresh them. The air was silent. There were no bird calls, no sounds except their hearts beating and the wind passing through their hair. Soon, Severus dropped to the outcropping they had visited before. They got off the broom and went to lean against the face of the mountain where they could look out at the glen below. The greenery of summer was gone but the scene was still harshly beautiful.

"What happens now Severus? Will there be repercussions against you for this loss?" asked Phaelan quietly.

"Honestly, I don't know. I hid everything I could but it depends how much digging the Dark Lord will want to do." He replied, "He's had so much bad luck of late, I can hope that he is too off balance to think everything through."

Phaelan turned and leaned against his chest, her head just below his chin. Severus wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want you to be in harms way, my love. Just be careful." She told him as she rubbed his chest softly.

Severus kissed the top of her head, "For you my practical one, I will try."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday after breakfast found Harry back in his room changing into his uniform.

"Oi mate, what're you all get up for?" Asked Neville of Harry, who was knotting his school tie, "It's Sunday."

Harry grimaced at himself in the mirror. "I…have….to….see….my…bloody….aunt and uncle. Bugger." He pulled off his tie again. He opened the dormitory door and yelled. "Hermione are you around?"

"What you need her for mate?" asked Seamus who was in the midst of a potions essay.

"This bloody tie, I can never get it to look right." Harry told him.

"But you put it on every morning for class." Neville exclaimed.

"I get Hermione to tie it and leave it tied. The elves have been doing laundry again. Hermi….Oh sorry." He apologized as Hermione looked in the door.

"What is it now?" she asked, standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot in annoyance. "I was in the middle of a NEWT level Arithmancy equation that I was developing to make a charm work and it's ruined. I have to start over."

"Yeah, um could you tie my tie…please?" he asked gingerly.

Hermione huffed, "Good grief Harry Potter, you'd think by now you could dress yourself." She took the tie from him and put it around her own neck. "You can face down a Death Eater wand to wand but you can't tie a Windsor knot." She scolded as she wound the tie around, tucked the end through the opening and tugged it down, "Here! Now do I have to tie your shoes as well?" she thrust the tie back at him.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Thanks, I can handle the shoes."

"Fine," she snapped and then more softly said, "Good Luck."

"Cheers, 'Mione." Said Harry to her retreating back.

Seamus and Neville were laughing. "Hermione, can you button up my jumper, I can't get the buttons to match the holes." Teased Neville.

"Hurry Hermione, I got to go potty and my fly's stuck, can you get it down?" Seamus shared causing Neville to snort and choke with laughter as he rolled around on his bed.

Harry looked at his room mates enjoying a laugh at his expense. "Very funny, just hysterical. Are you done?" he asked

The two friends just continued to laugh. Harry grabbed his outer robes and the paper work and left muttering incomprehensively to himself. He headed to the Headmaster's office where he met Professor McKenzie who was dressed in the dark blue uniform of an American Naval officer.

"Do you have everything Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah, your paper work and the stuff from the Muggle solicitor." He replied.

"Good, now let me see you." She instructed looking him over up and down.

She frowned, "Did you sleep in those pants Mr. Potter? Has your shirt been near an iron? And your shoes; have you been traipsing through mud?"

"Um, the elves brought the laundry back but it kind of fell in a heap…" he tried to explain.

"Och, honestly Albus. Don't you think we should be teaching some household charms?" Minerva went to fuss over her Gryffindor cub. A few swishes of her wand had removed wrinkles and polished his shoes.

"Minerva, since we're going to be in Muggle territory, can you change the robes into a blazer?" Phaelan asked.

Harry stood patiently as the two women teachers did their make over but when McGonagall mentioned his hair.

"No, don't touch the hair, I like it the way it is." He insisted.

"Just a small sticking charm…." Minerva had raised her wand but Harry stepped away.

"Not the hair." He said.

"He looks better Minerva, leave him a little dignity." Phaelan smiled at the look on Harry's face. "Now, I need a swagger stick."

"A swagger stick Miss McKenzie?" asked Dumbledore.

"You know what that is, don't you?" she asked the old man.

"Yes of course but was not aware American Naval officers still affected them." He replied. Taking a quill, Dumbledore transfigured it into an official looking swagger stick.

"They don't but I doubt the Dursley's will know that and I need the diversion." Phaelan smiled and accepted the stick.

"Indeed, how so?" asked Snape who was standing in the shadows at the window as usual.

"Harry, the Dursley's don't know that I'm a Muggle. Correct?" Phaelan asked the student.

Harry shook his head, "I didn't tell them anything about you except that you were in the Navy."

"So Harry, in their ignorance, what might they assume the stick to be?" asked the teacher.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Very cool Professor."

"Very devious madam, they will assume it is a wand." Severus answered his own question.

Phaelan just smiled. "Let's go Harry, oh and it's Lieutenant Commander McKenzie when we reach the other side of the fire."

"Yes Ma'am. Lt Cmdr." Harry saluted.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

After flooing to Phaelan's London flat, she and Harry drove to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. As she parked the car and got out, she looked around the Xerox perfect street. Several people were out wrapping shrubbery for the winter or washing their vans; a scene of suburban domestic harmony. Phaelan gave a silent snicker thinking of the Muggle studies text book and its interpretation of washing the family vehicle.

"They're looking out the window." Harry told her.

"Don't worry. Let them stew a bit, it makes the meat tenderer for the knife." She told him taking her time while getting her briefcase. "I'm just getting the papers."

Finally she came around and joined Harry to make their way to the front door.

Phaelan knocked and assumed her most official pompous officer's demeanour. Snotty Bitch, that was she. Harry noticed and stifled a giggle.

Vernon Dursley opened the door, his wife and son stood in the hallway behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want? What has it got to do with him?" Dursley jerked his thumb towards Harry.

Phaelan pulled out an official looking paper, "Dursley, Vernon - Muggle; is that you sir?" she asked haughtily.

"What if it is?" he asked suspiciously.

"I believe you were advised of our visit. May we step inside or do you prefer handling private government business on your doorstep where others may observe?" Phaelan raised her eyebrow and waited.

Vernon stuck his head out the door and saw various neighbours watching the show. Pasting a spurious smile on his face he nodded at them, "Please do come in, we've been expecting you." He told them loud enough for the neighbours to hear. He quickly closed the door behind them, sparing a look of loathing for Harry.

Harry saw his cousin Dudley standing in the kitchen behind his mother.

"Hello Dudders, shouldn't you be in school?" asked Harry in a taunting voice. "Suspended again?"

"Be quiet Harry. Dudley has been discriminated against simply because of his size. He's constantly taunted just as he has been every summer around here." Petunia placed an arm around the corpulent boy's shoulders. "He's only protecting himself."

Dudley smirked and continued to eat the slice of apple pie he held in his hand.

Phaelan placed a warning hand on Harry's shoulder making him bite back a retort about throwing ones weight around.

Indicating the dining room table, Phaelan asked, "May we sit here? We have a number of documents to review."

Vernon nodded and waved his hand bringing everyone to the table. Phaelan stopped before sitting.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me, I must visit the restroom." Phaelan looked at Petunia.

"Top of the stairs, second door on your left. OH! Please use the disposable towels on the counter. I don't want you…that is I wouldn't want you to pick up any germs, I haven't changed the hand towels yet." Petunia told her anxiously.

Phaelan passed her a condescending smile, "Of course, we wouldn't want any unnecessary contamination."

Phaelan made her way upstairs hearing Vernon begin to question Harry. "What's this all about boy? I thought we'd seen the back of you."

Thankfully the floors didn't creak allowing Phaelan to quickly open the door to the back bedroom under renovation. The room had been gutted the old exterior wall had been removed and the bare beams exposed. The roughed in plumbing for a bathroom could be seen where the sheetrock was missing. The existing walls were however intact with no evidence of damage. Phaelan took a good look knowing her memory could be used in a Wizarding court. She saw no indications of fire damage; they were trying to fleece their nephew one last time.

Going to the bathroom, Phaelan flushed the toilet and ran water in the basin. She wet two of the fancy paper napkins but in a moment of devilry, she also made sure she dampened the fancy hand towels, leaving one lying on the toilet with a corner dipping into the bowl. I'm as bad as the kids I teach she thought but they deserve it, the pathetic bigoted cretins.

Phaelan rejoined the family a few minutes later and noticed Harry red faced, clenching his fists in an effort to control his temper.

"Mr Potter, you seem distressed. Is there a problem I should be aware of? You are, after all, under my jurisdiction at the present time." Phaelan placed her briefcase on the table and withdrew the folders of legal papers and her swagger stick. At the appearance of the latter, the three Muggles sat up straighter. Their eyes focussed on the useless bit of wood rationalizing Phaelan's idea of intimidation.

"No Lieutenant Commander, no problem." Harry bit out a reply.

"Good, now, the first matter of business is the mission Harry will undertake to fly in an F14 jet and observe the effects of magic from the upper atmosphere. This is a project undertaken by my government and Hogwarts jointly. Given Harry's age and the legal requirements of my government, we require the signature of his legal Muggle guardians, namely you." Phaelan looked over at the Dursley's who looked confused.

Vernon recovered first, "What are we signing exactly? I won't be responsible for your safety around this freak."

"Harry is a very talented and intelligent wizard. I look forward to sharing my cockpit with him." Phaelan told the company.

"YOU! You're the pilot?" Petunia asked stunned at Phaelan's revelation.

"Of course. That's what the wings mean." Phaelan pointed to her aviator's wings pinned above her left pocket. "The papers are your permission for his participation and insurance waivers for basic accidental death insurance."

"Waivers?" asked Vernon.

"In the unlikely event Harry should perish in an accident aboard my plane, the United States Navy would not be sued and the insurance would pay you a sum of $50,000 US."

"I see; and if we don't sign?" he looked down his nose at Phaelan.

"Well, "Phaelan snorted derisively, "You can explain to the Home Office why you declined to allow Harry Potter to fulfil his duties. I won't be around to referee."

"The Home Office?" Vernon was suddenly wide eyed, "They know about…you know….Wizards?"

"Naturally Dursley, there are too many incidents affecting Muggles for them not to be." Phaelan replied sarcastically.

Vernon looked at his wife. Petunia shrugged then nodded.

"Alright give me the forms, maybe we'll get lucky and you'll eject him over the Atlantic or something." Vernon and Petunia each signed.

"Excellent." Phaelan took the insurance paper and waivers to put safely away in her briefcase. "Now to the other matter."

"Other matter?" Vernon asked.

"The lawsuit. It must stop." Phaelan told them bluntly.

Vernon laughed, "No, I don't think so. The little blighter caused havoc in this house, bloody fireworks and what not going off."

Petunia grabbed the neck of her tailored blouse. "It was traumatizing; I thought we should perish."

"I see." Phaelan responded. "I have the solicitor's claims for damage here but I didn't find the emergency services statement nor the adjustors estimate for water damage to the lower floors. I'm sure a court would ask for that."

Becoming flustered, Vernon spluttered. "I used the foam fire extinguisher from the kitchen; there was no water used."

"Hmm, why then did you claim damages for your kitchen in the amount of ten thousand pounds?" Phaelan asked.

Vernon, now angry, jumped up, "What has this to do with you? This is a civil matter."

Phaelan stood and looked him in the eye. "Mr. Dursley, I have it on good advice that the protection on this house is in place until Harry leaves Hogwarts. Do you know what I mean?" at this she looked pointedly at Petunia. "If that is the case, then this is Harry's address of record as his family home. Our Muggle solicitor has advised Harry cannot be sued for damaging his own house." Phaelan watched the realization spread across the Dursley's faces.

"We can remove the protection or you can drop the suit. Your choice Dursley." At this Phaelan picked up her swagger stick.

Petunia jumped up, "Wait! Vernon a word." She indicated the kitchen. Phaelan shrugged and began twirling the swagger stick like a baton. The three Dursley's huddled in the kitchen casting quick glances back at the dining room.

Harry leaned forward to whisper, "This is so simple, it's brilliant Professor."

"Not really Harry. If they agree, Dumbledore has to come back and re-ward the house. He's willing of course but…." The Dursley's returned.

"He doesn't deserve it but we'll drop the suit." Vernon spat.

Phaelan brought out the papers. The Dursley's signed along with Harry; Phaelan witnessed. She then passed over a set of forms to the Dursley's.

"These are your copies; we'll have the others dropped at the clerk's office on Monday morning." Phaelan stuffed all the paperwork into her case and stood.

"We must be going. Much as I'm aggrieved to leave your bounteous hospitality, we have other business." Phaelan shared a sarcastic smile and placed her hat back on her head.

As they reached the front door, Vernon reached around her to open it. "Are there many like you?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Phaelan.

"You know, are there many of the (cough) magic sort in the military?" he finally asked.

Phaelan smiled secretly at him, "Mr Dursley, surely you understand that is top secret information but…"she leaned in. "You've heard of Area 51 in Nevada?"

Vernon looked stunned, "No….Really?"

"Good day all." Phaelan called over her shoulder as Harry followed her to the car. They contained their laughter until they turned the corner out of sight.


	38. Chapter 36

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Wow, what great reviews! Analorien and Volitina, you make me blush but you encourage me to continue. Not that Phaelan and Snape would let me stop now. We've come too far.

Sirius Black-gr, Padfoots Godchild and as ever Mark Darcy and Jagqueen2. Thank you for your continued support.

A small chapter to clean up loose ends – next time – the Grangers travel to the US!

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

After leaving Privet Drive, Phaelan decided to head directly to Mildenhall to submit the paperwork. Even though it was Sunday, there would still be administrative staff around. Harry was bemused at his current circumstance. While he had worked with the Professors in the Order since his first year, he'd never actually had any teacher go to bat for him like McKenzie. She didn't have to get the papers signed so he could fly, she didn't have to intervene in the law suit but she had. Was there a hidden agenda, he wondered.

"I like your car Professor." Harry opened.

Phaelan looked at him sideways, "Wrong title Potter."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I mean Lieutenant Commander." He managed.

Phaelan smiled. "Don't worry Harry, why don't you call me Phaelan while we're out of earshot of everyone one who would give a shit about titles."

Harry returned her smile, "Phaelan, I like that name. What does it mean?" he asked.

"My mother told me it's derived from a Gaelic name meaning Fierce Little Wolf. It's unusual, I'll give you that." She replied.

"Not like plain old Harry. You'd think with a name like mine I'd disappear into a crowd. I wish I could." He finished quietly.

"It's a name held in awe by a lot of witches and wizards." She told him.

Harry snorted, "They're welcome to it. I'd rather just be…Harry."

Phaelan looked at the tousle-haired young man who had lost his childhood before he was three years old.

"Living up to everyone else's expectations is a pain in the butt most of the time." She told him. "You don't get the chance to just be yourself. 'We're relying on you to come through. We know you can do it, you can't stop now.' Sound familiar?" she asked him sliding a glance his way. "Or the best guilt trip, 'You are the only one that can do this, if you fail, you fail your country, how can you disappoint them.'"

Harry was looking at the Muggle beside him. "How did you know? I mean I haven't heard those exact words but the thoughts behind the comments I got were the same."

Phaelan sighed, "That story is an ocean away and half a lifetime ago, Harry. Never mind. Hope you're hungry, I'm starving."

Harry said no more on the subject, but was puzzled at the odd teacher beside him. They talked about music and the differences between Muggle and Wizard lifestyles until they reached the airbase. Phaelan showed the paper work to the guard and they entered. She took him first to submit the papers and then get fitted for the basic flight suit.

"Cool." Was all Harry said when he was told he could take it and wear it in on the day he was to fly.

"Okay, we need to do medical on the day you arrive but this will save a lot of time." Phaelan told him. "Now, I'm famished, how about some good old Yankee style non fat free, non cholesterol free high calorie food."

Harry grinned, "Sure," then his smile faded, "but I don't have any Muggle money."

Phaelan smiled at his expression, "No sweat, I've got an expense account." She put her hand in the crook of Harry's arm and dragged him to the officer's mess.

Phaelan ordered a Chicken Caesar salad with blueberry pie and Coffee. Harry ordered the house special of a Double burger with Canadian bacon, Swiss cheese and all the fixings, French Fries and a refillable strawberry shake. Dessert was a Deluxe Banana Split with double sauce and extra chopped nuts.

Phaelan watched in amusement as the food methodically disappeared from Harry's plate. The steward brought over the milkshake mixer container and left it beside Harry who refilled his glass at will. Halfway through the Banana Split, Phaelan decided, it might be safe to interrupt the rampant consumption of calories.

"I guess you enjoyed that, Harry." She inquired.

Harry wiped his mouth and swallowed before speaking, "It was brilliant Professor...um Phaelan; thanks."

"You're welcome Harry…" her voice trailed off, "What's he doing here?" she said to herself.

Kevin Shue had just walked into the mess several weeks before he was due. He looked around and, seeing Phaelan broke into a grin.

"Hey, little girl, what yah doin' here?" he asked as he plunked himself down at her table. Phaelan saw the telltale signs of Jack Daniels.

"Commander Shue, what a surprise I thought you were still Stateside." She opened, trying to have him notice Harry.

Harry had stood when the male officer approached; he'd been well coached in respect by his aunt and uncle.

"Huh?" Shue frowned and looked over at the figure in a school uniform standing across from him.

"Isn't he a bit young for you Phaelan?" he asked in confusion.

Phaelan, embarrassed for Harry barked, "KEVIN!" in a louder voice.

He turned his attention back to the woman sitting beside him. "What?"

"Commander Shue, this is Harry Potter a student attending the school where I teach. Harry, this is one of my former comrades, Commander Shue; recently promoted I see."

Shue stood and held out his hand. "How ya doin son. Sorry, I'm not at my military best today."

Harry looked at Phaelan then shook the proffered hand, "How do you do sir, I'm honoured to meet you." He looked back at Phaelan again sensing she wanted to talk to the man. "I think I need to visit the gents." He asked a closed question.

Shue laughed, "I love English euphemisms; the head's through the doors to the left kid."

"Thank you sir." He replied, then mouthed to Phaelan, "The Head?"

Phaelan mouthed back, "Bathroom." Harry nodded and left.

"What the fuck is going on Shue, you were headed home?" she asked. "What the hell's wrong with you, you don't get drunk unless someone else is paying?"

Shue laughed and took Phaelan's hand that was resting on the table, "You know me too well lovely lady. I should have made a move on you years ago." He told her while looking into her eyes.

Phaelan shook her head and extracted her hand, "You sir, are attached. You should be spending time with Ashley." She told him, referring to his wife.

"But I didn't, did I. I followed our Commander in Chief's orders all over the fucking world." he laughed ironically, "She found her time better spent networking with her new boyfriend, the Microsoft developer."

Phaelan laid her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Kev. Why are you here?"

"No point staying home, so when one of the guys due for deployment came down with his appendix, I volunteered." He told her flatly.

Harry was returning at that point and saw the serious exchange. Phaelan looked over and seeing him, flashed a smile and beckoned him over.

"Kevin, Harry is going to fly with me the next time I go up." She said in a light voice to change the mood.

Shue looked at the young man before him. "Really, well you don't know how lucky you are. McKenzie here is the best of the best. Covered my six more times than I can say, in the air and on the ground." He sat back in the chair. "She's the best."

Harry looked at the older man across from him realizing there was more going on than he knew, "Yes sir, I know. Professor McKenzie has taught me many things about myself that I would never have learned otherwise. I'm honoured to know her."

"So am I kid." Shue told him quietly before standing, "Have a good flight Harry, maybe you'll fly your own craft one day."

'Yeah, maybe." Harry told him as he shook his hand again.

Phaelan watched her friend walk into the bar where civilians weren't permitted. She was saddened at seeing another of her married or attached comrades split. She felt helpless and frustrated.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked.

Phaelan looked into her coffee cup and smiled, "Way too many to count Harry but none we can fix. Come on we'd better get back before Dumbledore sends the Aurors out searching for us."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Snape was sitting in his chambers going over essays with his usual disdain. From time to time he glanced at the charmed map which showed Phaelan's location and hence Potter's as well. It indicated they were on their way back to her flat. Good, he thought and decided that dinner alone with his lady would be in order. He stood and approached the fireplace to floo the kitchens, placing an order to be served later. Walking now to his bar, he opened a credenza holding his wine and selected a cabernet. A quiet evening of seduction ending up in his bed; perfect. He smiled in anticipation. A year ago, this whole idea would have been ludicrous but now it was more than just a passing fancy, it was becoming the most important part of his life. He looked at his pocket watch, Damn, it was still early. Oh well, back to destroying adolescent egos with creative derogatory remarks to kill the time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan and Harry had made a stop at a Tesco's on the way back to her flat. Phaelan swore him to secrecy as she visited the off licence area to pick up her favourite Captain Morgan's Navy rum. Harry looked around and saw a few things he missed at Hogwarts. He wished he had brought some Muggle funds or his Muggle bank card but they were back at the school. Phaelan noticed and offered a compromise.

"If there's something you want Harry, I'll pay now and we can settle up back at Hogwarts in galleons if you want." She told him.

"You're sure?" he asked hopefully.

At her nod, he grabbed a hand basket and filled it with biscuits, crisps, a box of Black Magic Chocolates, a white chocolate Toblerone, assorted bars of chocolate, several packets of sugarless gum and a large bag of mint humbugs. Finally, he grabbed a dozen cans of Coke and two cans of Diet Coke. Phaelan eyed his purchases in amusement. Harry noticed her look and explained his choices.

"This lot is for back at the dorm," he indicated the bulk of the basket and the dozen Coke. "The Black Magic is for Ginny and I'll give the Toblerone to Ron to give to Hermione." He told her.

"What about the gum, diet Coke and Humbugs?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "The sugarless gum is self preservation against Hermione if she sees all the sweets, the diet Coke is for her and Ginny, girls you know." He shrugged, "Oh the humbugs are for Dumbledore."

Phaelan led the way to the cashier and paid for the lot. The girl behind the register looked at the shopping and smiled at Harry, "Looks like you're 'avin' a party ducks. Celebrating comin' of age or somefin'?"

Harry smiled back, "Yeah, something good happened, something really, really good."

" 'Ave fun luv." She called out as they left.

When they got back to her flat, Phaelan pulled out her well used sports bag and gave it to Harry to carry his cache back to school and put her bottle in her briefcase. They flooed back to Dumbledore's office, where they found the old man sitting at his desk and Snape in his customary position at the window.

"Welcome back children, I trust all went as planned?" asked Dumbledore, looking over his spectacles at the jubilant couple who wore matching grins.

"They signed Headmaster." Harry blurted. "Phaela…I mean, Professor McKenzie was brilliant. They had no choice in the end."

"Excellent, well done both of you." Smiled Dumbledore. "You have the forms?" he asked Phaelan.

Phaelan passed the folder of papers for the lawsuit over to the old man. "You'll have these delivered in the morning?"

"I'll contact Raptus right away and he will look after it for us." He replied.

"Good, now, I think I want to become a teacher again and get out of the uniform." She made to leave but Harry had a question.

"Professor, you said something to my uncle about Area 51, Nevada. Isn't it in New Mexico like I saw on the X-files on TV?"

Phaelan shrugged, "If you're going to lie, make it a good one Harry. They fell for the swagger stick why not that too." She smiled and left followed closely by Snape.

"It sounded as though you were successful in your mission, Professor." He told her as they walked to her chambers.

"Very and it was fun to put the Dursley's in their place." She told him.

"You would not be opposed to a victory dinner in my chamber's this evening then, my lady?" he asked her when they reached her entrance. The Lady in the portrait smiled at his words.

"What time sir?" Phaelan asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"I shall expect you by floo at 7:00pm. Please wear …" He had almost said as little as possible but caught himself. "Late evening casual." Hoping she understood..

Phaelan smiled, she understood, "Of course sir as will you?"

"Of course." He bowed and strode away in his usual imperious fashion as Phaelan entered her room. She called to Polly to fill a bath and set out her silk robe.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Raving, incandescent, raging, rampant, boiling, livid, seething and every other description of mighty anger that might be bestowed could not describe the incoherent bellow of Voldemort upon learning of the destruction of his genetic mutation and the labs it was grown in. His wizard council in attendance gave his frantic tantrum a wide berth. Lucius stood back, slack jawed and numb at seeing his investment now nothing more than a pile of putrid smoking embers. His knees finally gave way and he sat on the ground. Thousands of Galleons gone and less than nothing to show; distressed, he buried his head in his hands.

"Bring me Goyle, he was last here. He shall pay for his negligence." Demanded the Dark Lord. Two masked figures quickly apparated away. "There shall be payment. I will not be thwarted! I shall be avenged! They will pay dearly! They will pay, they will pay…." Voldemort looked at the ruins as he muttered to himself. Peter glanced at his master, worried at who exactly would pay and transformed into his rat animagus to disappear from the site if only for a short while.

The two Deatheaters entered Goyle's house to find everything of value gone, the wardrobes empty and nary a house elf around to question. Debating how they should react they decided to err on the side of caution and avoid returning to their master immediately. They were likely to face repercussions regardless of when they reported but a Crucio for tardiness was always preferable to being Avada'd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She what?" asked Ron as Harry related his visit with his relatives with McKenzie.

"Really, she threatened my uncle with a transfigured quill." Harry told his dorm mates.

"It must have been brilliant to watch." Neville told him as he downed his second can of Coke.

"Yeah. No one's ever done something like that for me before. She got nothing out of the deal." Harry thought for a while about the events in Little Whinging. "I owe a lot to McKenzie. She's not looking at me to do anything for her but she was willing to help me."

Ron looked over at him, "Hey mate, what about me and Hermione and my family. Haven't we been friends to you?" he asked a little hurt.

Harry smiled, "'Course you have, but to you I'm still Harry Potter, saviour of Wizardkind. To her I'm just Harry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was running after his childhood friend who despite his corpulent size was running from the dungeons.

"Greg," he shouted, "Wait, you can't leave like this."

Goyle stopped. "Piss off Malfoy, not every one is so far up HIS backside they get a free ride. They've gone! My parents left me."

Draco hoped he could say the right thing to stop him.

"Listen, they wouldn't have left you here if they didn't think you'd be safe. We've go to talk to Snape, he'll know something." He told his house mate but in his mind he added 'I hope'.

Goyle shook his head, "Draco, they already lost my brother because he thought he could get away. Why would they leave me….why?"

Draco closed his eyes in frustration. "Greg," he asked softly. "Come on, please trust me. We've been mates forever."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan arrived in Snape's chambers wearing a semi sheer night gown and nothing else. As she stepped from the fire, she was backlit, revealing tantalizing hints of what the gown so enticingly teased at covering.

Severus stepped forward to greet her. "Madam, you are very alluring tonight. I am most appreciative of your charms."

Phaelan smiled coyly, "I look forward to receiving my reward for my indulging your desires sir…or…punishing that which I am deficient in." Phaelan looked at him with desire in her eyes. "I will submit to what ever you deem appropriate."

Severus pulled her to him, "Phaelan, I have craved you so. There'll be no punishment for you, save for the time I will make you wait to reach nirvana."

Phaelan wrapped her arms around him, "I'll wait for you forever if you want. As long as I'm with you." She pulled his face to hers for a kiss filled with promise. Severus broke first and stepped back to breath.

"Come, let's eat." Severus told her as he guided her to his small dining area.

Phaelan looked at the small repast, "I don't know how much I can eat; we had a late lunch."

"No matter," he told her, "You can feed me."

Phaelan turned and saw a smile of pure glee. "You sir, presume upon my kindness."

Snape's smile widened even further, "No madam, I demand your obedience to my desires as you have so willingly told me you would submit to."

"Bugger." Phaelan conceded.

"Indeed, but I do not plan to indulge in that position." He continued to smirk. "I have far more pleasing ideas."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vernon Dursley stood in the middle of the renovation site that was his third bedroom. He looked around with narrowed eyes, his hands thrust deeply into his pockets. Petunia stepped into the bedroom behind him.

"Vernon dear, there's no point distressing yourself so. We'll work things out, you'll see. Tomorrow we'll call the builder and see what we can do to reduce costs and then we'll visit the building society." She patted his arm trying to comfort him. "We don't need the little freak's money anymore. We used enough of it to pay off our mortgage already." She said more acerbically.

Vernon put his arm around his slender wife, "You're too good for me, Petunia. You always know what to say."

"Father, Mother, look at this. It came in the advertisements in the Sunday paper. A Home Theatre with a projection TV and six speakers for surround sound. It would be perfect in here. What do you say Daddy?" Asked Dudley, after bursting into the room. He looked expectantly at the people who had almost never said no to him his entire life.

Vernon took the advertisement and looked at it for a moment before tearing the paper into small squares and throwing them in the air. "If you're lucky you might get a new 13 inch TV with built in VCR from Wal-Mart in their after Christmas sales."

"Mummy." Exclaimed Dudley as his mother patted his shoulder sympathetically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan and Severus were lying in the middle of his bed with a tray of Swedish meatballs, skewered lamb kebabs, crudités and dip, cheese and assorted fruits. Severus had indeed been creative and Phaelan had proved to be a tasty dinner plate much to their amusement. Now that they had eaten their fill, Severus banished the platter and proceeded to lick the remnants of sticky goodness from Phaelan's body, holding her down when the tickling became overwhelming.

Severus finally made his way up to her mouth and kissed her enjoying, the richness of the wine they had enjoyed. She pushed him onto his back and lay over him to kiss his face, neck, chest….belly……the left side of his groin……the right side of his groin. She dragged her nails gently down his body, raking them over his nipples making him groan. Sliding her hands between his legs she cupped his sac and kissed the roughness, feeling the skin contract at her touch. Finally, she took his member in her hand and stroked up to rub her thumb over the head to spread his pre-cum over the crimson crown. Taking him in her mouth, she began to move up and down in a firm motion, pausing to swirl her tongue around the ridge and suck on the slit. Severus began to moan in pleasure, calling her name over and over again. When he could take no more, Severus grabbed her under the arms and hauled her up over his body to kiss her senseless. He rolled her onto her back and lay over her taking over the foreplay.

In the midst of their passion, Phaelan became conscious of a deep sound resonating through the chambers. She opened her eyes and listened again. There it was the deep alarm gong.

"Severus…listen." She tried to get his attention.

"Silence woman, I'm busy," he told her before biting her neck.

"Severus!" she insisted as she pushed him up. "Listen." The gong sounded again.

Severus closed his eyes, "They will die."

"Severus, they need you."

"I will murder each of them in their beds. I will cause all the oxygen to be removed from their chambers. It will be painless." He told her as he sat up.

Phaelan almost laughed if it were not for the look on his face. "Come on Master of Slytherin, up and at 'em."

"Fuck!" he exclaimed in unusual profanity as he got up and threw on the black cassock he wore when called at night.

Phaelan rose too and donned a pyjama top. "Later lover mine, look after your children."

As he made his way to the door, someone had begun to knock. How much worse was it going to get. When he opened the door he found Pansy.


	39. Chapter 37

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Thank you to Analorien, Sirius Black-Gr and as always Mark Darcy for your kind words – We keep on moving.

"Sir, you must come quickly. I can't find Draco and prefects…..well, they're part of the problem." Pansy rushed out when Severus opened his door. "I don't know what to do!"

Severus closed his door and pointed indicating they should head to the Slytherin common room. "Breathe Miss Parkinson and start at the beginning."

Pansy swallowed. "There were some owls delivering mail over dinner. Goyle, Tracey Davis and her younger brother Darius, Millicent Bullstrode and her two sisters Dahlia and Dafna; they're all trying to leave now. They won't tell us why." She was running out of breath trying to keep up with her housemasters pace.

"Stupid, stupid children." He muttered to himself,

"Sir?" Pansy asked, not hearing what he had said.

"Where did Malfoy go?" he demanded.

"He took off after Goyle even though Goyle had pushed him to the floor." Pansy was now jogging.

They approached the entrance where Severus pulled his wand and pointed at the portrait demanding "Aperitus Mandatum." Causing the door to swing open immediately. When they entered they saw Malfoy and Goyle standing in front of the others trying to leave.

Severus looked around and saw most of Slytherin house in the common room.

"Anyone left standing in this room in two minutes, who is not directly involved with this mess, will find themselves elbow deep in Thestral dung every weekend for the foreseeable future." He told them quietly.

With a rush of running feet, the common room emptied within seconds; no one doubted what Snape threatened more than once.

"Sit down, "he ordered, "You too Parkinson, since you already know part of what's going on." Pansy had stayed in case he wanted to question her further. Snapping his fingers, Snape called an elf. "Bring tea for those present." He ordered and a moment later a large silver service with cups and plates of biscuits appeared on the large centre table.

Severus walked to stand before the fireplace. "Get your tea and at the same time let me see your letters."

"No!" Goyle looked at Draco. "Why should we? We know who you are, why should we trust you?" He asked finally looking at Snape.

"I should think you had little choice. Do you really think it is so easy to depart from these environs? Would you rather be talking to the Headmaster and the Aurors that have been placed here? Foolish child." Snape chided.

Goyle jumped to his feet, "I'm no child. I know exactly what's going on. I'm of age and I can come and go as I please."

Snape walked over and faced the red-faced boy. "Indeed Goyle, and if you go, where exactly will you end up? Do you believe there is anywhere HIS reach might not extend to, in seeking to avenge himself?"

Millicent jumped to her feet as well. "How do we know we are safe here; you're one of his favourites. How do we know you won't turn us over or arrange a convenient accident?"

Snape walked over to her and backed her onto her seat where she sat down heavily.

"You'd be better served by worrying about me as your Professor after a comment like that. I dislike anyone suggesting any student under my protection will ever come to harm at my hand. My disfavour should not be sought little girl. I have a long memory." He told her quietly before turning back to the others.

"Understand this each of you. I have a clearer comprehension than you of the event precipitating the migration of your parents. Your safest course of action is to stay at Hogwarts as students. Your parents know this." He paused, "There will be events yet to come which will place us under ever more scrutiny due to our birthright and house loyalty. Do not, I repeat, do not add fuel to the fire by reacting in a rash manner to your communiqués. I will not allow you to dishonour Slytherin nor put in jeopardy any other student by foolish and imprudent actions."

He walked back to the fireplace. "If you need to talk in more detail, you may come to my office individually or as a family. We will have security there. Now, finish your tea and go to bed. I will know if you have left the house, don't be stupid." He walked to the entrance and paused, sliding a glance back to Millicent. "Bullstrode, I made you prefect because I thought you were sensible. Don't ever give me cause to second guess myself again. I do so dislike being wrong."

He walked back to his chambers slowly. He had to tell Dumbledore something but what he wasn't sure and it would wait till morning. He entered the dimly lit parlour of his private domain and approached his bar to pour himself two fingers of Firewhiskey which he downed in one. Sighing, he walked through to his bedroom and entered the bathroom to tend to life's small necessities. Looking in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair, sighed and relegated his desires to sleeping solo tonight. Bugger. The bedroom was already darkened as he padded over to the bed, stripped off the cassock and crawled between the sheets. He started when a warm hand wrapped itself around his cock and squeezed while moving up and down.

"About time; I was lonely with out my Slytherin Snake. You promised me nirvana my lord, have I not paid sufficient penance?"

Severus smiled and pulled his woman over him while she placed him in the correct position before letting him slide into her.

"Your reward is my pleasure my lady." Was the last thing he managed before giving himself over to their desires.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Harry woke early the next morning with a familiar and unwelcome pain piercing his scar. It had been months since he had experienced Voldemort's anger in his head. He hadn't missed it. Why now after all this time was it starting again? As he reached over to put on his glasses, he heard Ron lightly snoring. It had to be early, as Ron's stomach was as regular as an alarm clock when it came to meal times. If it was close to breakfast, he'd be awake and dressed. Since he was up, Harry decided to take advantage of the prefect's bathroom.

Ginny had purposely wakened early to get to the prefects bathroom before the Slytherin girls who, once ensconced, took it over entirely. She longed to wash her hair in the waterfall shower and soak in fragrant bubbles before breakfast. As she came downstairs from her dorm, she noticed the portrait door just close. Obviously someone else was up and about. She fairly skipped down the stairs and halls to the bathroom, only to be taken aback by the sudden appearance of a body from under an invisibility cloak; Harry.

"You're not a prefect, what are you doing?" called Ginny in her most imperious voice.

Harry started and turned, "Ginny, you almost scared the bollocks off me."

Ginny laughed at his expression, "So, you were using Ron's pass were you?"

"Yeah but you go ahead." He told her as he prepared to return to Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny approached him and played with his shirt collar. "We could, you know, share if you wanted."

"Ginny," Harry looked at her suspiciously, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." She replied innocently, "Oh Harry, put bubbles in the bath and we won't see anything. We'll just sit at opposite ends."

"I don't know Ginny Weasley; you can be right sneaky sometimes."

"Harry Potter, are you going to argue or come in?" she asked him as she opened the door.

Harry shrugged and followed her through the entry. There was little left out of bathroom luxury here and he always felt as though someone would come and waken him from a dream when he was here.

"Alright, watch." Ginny took off her outer robe and opened it out "Lavebolo." And with a wave of her wand a washing line appeared upon which she hung her robe forming a curtain. "Now hang yours too. And we'll each have privacy."

Harry still looked hesitant.

"Harry, I have six brothers, there's nothing I don't know about guys. Let's face it, Fred and George never used a privacy charm on the bathroom at home, or silencing charm for that matter." She told him before she went to her side of the bathroom with the wonderful shower.

"Okay, but no peeking." He told her as he turned towards the bath and started the water running. He added apple cinnamon scented bubbles and fizzing salts to the streaming water. Soon, steam filled the room from the bath and shower causing a haze to rival a London fog.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus brushed his newly washed and towel dried hair, happy with the results of having Dobby cut the ends even that special day. He was no Lucius Malfoy, but his hair falling to his shoulders softened his face and left a regal if not handsome profile. Using Phaelan's shampoo hadn't hurt either though he'd had to change the scent.

Pulling on his frock coat, he went over his report to the Headmaster in his head once more. Everything was plausible, he hoped. Picking off microscopic lint, he then reached for his teaching robes.

"I guess I'll see you at breakfast then."

Sweet Nimue, that luscious voice could cause his steely resolve to melt in a moment; he turned and regretted his confining dress. Phaelan lay on her back upon the bed, flushed from their shower, still nude with her legs parted just so and her tawny nipples hardening in the cool air. He inhaled deeply through his nose and closed his eyes before turning away.

"Phaelan, for the preservation of what ever dignity I have left, please stop what you are doing." He begged.

Phaelan smiled. "What do I get for being a good girl?" she asked as she stood and approached him from behind to wrap her arms around his waist.

He groaned and turned to face her. "I promised you a night away from the castle and I have not fulfilled it. Here is my offer. I will take you to the cinema to see a picture of your choice and dinner at a wonderful restaurant. We need only set a date to tell Dumbledore."

Phaelan smiled brilliantly, "Really! A real date just you and me?"

Severus smiled at the look on her face that made her eyes shine. "The last time we were alone it was…overshadowed."

Phaelan stroked his cheek, "Just being alone with you away from the madding crowd is enough. Bowling and a burger would do."

Pulling his dignity back to reality, Severus straightened and looked down his nose at her comment. "Madam, I have my standards….I do not bowl and burgers where I would eat would only be formed from Kobe beef." He kissed her briefly before turning away.

"Snob." She retorted to his back.

"Indeed." He replied over his shoulder as he left.

Making his way up to meet with Dumbledore, the feared Professor passed several students heading towards their morning exercise. His route took him past the prefect's bathroom where a damp haired Ginny Weasley was making her exit.

"Good morning Professor." She greeted politely as he passed.

"Miss Weasley." He grudgingly acknowledged as he passed the doorway. Suddenly, he paused and turned back; the door had not closed immediately when she stepped through. Looking at her retreat carefully, Snape noted a brief flash of a foot in mid step before it disappeared. He quickly retraced his steps and reached out to touch the invisible cloak to pull it off the wearer.

"Potter!" he snapped. "What is the meaning of this? What were you thinking?"

"Professor, please." Ginny began, "It wasn't Harry sir; it was my idea."

"Miss Weasley, explain yourself. After all this school has done to assist you this year you would choose to flaunt the rules with such flagrantly, immoral conduct?" He challenged her.

"Nothing happened, Professor." Harry defended her, "Honestly. You know I would never do anything to cause Ginny….harm."

Snape sneered. "You evidently care little about her reputation or your own. Perhaps we should discuss this with the Headmaster."

Ginny was close to tears, "No sir please, I swear nothing happened. I'll take any punishment but please…he'll want to tell my parents and…."she looked down.

Snape sighed. "Your conduct is indefensible, however I shall be lenient. You will both serve detention Wednesday night, 7 o'clock. Don't be late."

"Yes sir," replied Harry.

"Oh thank you sir." Ginny told him in gratitude as he swept away.

As they walked back to Gryffindor tower, Harry snorted. "Ginny, do you realize you just thanked the Greasy Git for detention?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore took his usual turn about the castle midmorning. Gods knew, at his age if one didn't move on a regular schedule, rigor mortis tended to set in ahead of schedule. He pondered on the news Severus had delivered about the young people in his charge. It stood to reason Tom would be exacting retribution against those who disappointed him but his Potion's master had left out a conspicuous part of information. What did the children actually feel? Were they loyal to Tom, their parents and the pureblood cause or to their own future? Something was not being said and he suspected the dark spy of dissembling where it came to his inherited Slytherin brood. It left him uneasy. He continued his walk down the bailey, resolving to run his thoughts past Minerva tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan sat at the head table for lunch. The second Owl post was being delivered around the hall and Phaelan was surprised to see a Snowy owl similar to Harry's land in front of her.

"What have you there?" she asked as she reached over to remove the scroll from the owl's proffered leg. She fed him a piece of bread stick while she looked at the return address.

Madam Malkins, what the hey; she wondered. Opening the letter she read,

'My dearest Professor McKenzie,

Let me take this opportunity to congratulate your innovative and progressive activities in increasing the educational revenue for Hogwarts. Long a patron of worthy and honourable causes, Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions looks forward to participating in your forthcoming event to raise funds for your venerable institution.'

Phaelan paused in her reading. When had someone contacted the shop about fund raising, she hadn't.

"Minerva," she called the older woman, "Has someone spoken to Madam Malkin about the fashion show?"

Minerva smiled and nodded, "Yes dear that would have been me. I mentioned she would be hearing from you in the near future about your next great venture. Why?"

Phaelan sighed, "Well, she just sent me a letter and we haven't set a date yet."

"Well then, why don't we have a meeting with the staff and make plans." Minerva suggested.

Phaelan sighed; between her teaching duties, militia training and mentoring with the Golden trio, she had barely enough time to sleep. Then again, there was the time she spent not sleeping with Severus that made everything else unimportant now. Then there were the Grangers…..

"Minerva, I'm really up to my ears right now. With needing to help in the migration of our visitors and everything…."

"Dinna worry lass, the girls and I will put some plans together. I have after all visited a Paris showing before I'll have you know." Minerva smiled her Cheshire best.

"Really," Phaelan responded, "When?"

Minerva sighed in her reverie, "1950; Och! It was lovely."

Phaelan looked at the Oxtail soup and broke her crackers into tiny crumbs. "Yeah, I'll bet Bette Davis was in attendance too."

Severus had just sat beside her and caught her comments, "Bette Davis? A wonderful actress. I remember well The Virgin Queen and Pocket Full of Miracles."

Phaelan looked at her lover and shook her head, "You know, sometimes I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone."

Severus frowned and raised his eyebrow, "I am not familiar with any picture mentioning that particular location. Is there a special significance to your reference I should be aware of?"

Phaelan looked down and stirred her soup, "Now you sound like Mr. Spock; beam me up Scotty."

Severus sighed and turned to his own lunch, Phaelan was obviously in Muggle sentimental mode.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ginny made their way to the dungeons together. McGonagall had raised her eyebrows when she heard of the detention but didn't pry further when both of them told her it was because they had been caught kissing behind a statue.

"D'you think she believed it?" Ginny wondered, "He usually just deducts point for the first offence."

Harry shrugged, "She probably thought we got detention because of me. You know how much he loves to give me a break." He commented sarcastically.

They paused outside the classroom, "What do you figure, scrubbing cauldrons, eviscerating frogs or dismembering insects?" wondered a glum Ginny.

Harry twisted his mouth, "Chopping mandrakes up to stew." They looked at each other before entering.

Snape looked up from his desk as they entered. "About time." He snarled. There were three first years scrubbing cauldrons to the side. They started earlier and would be dismissed earlier due to their age.

"Sir, we're three minutes early." Harry protested.

"Not any more, it's one minute past and you're wasting my time. Ah, Mr Hopkins, Miss Jones, nice of you to deign to grace us with your LATE presence." he admonished the two upper sixth Hufflepuffs who just entered.

The three first years looked over wide eyed at the four senior students, who the youngsters usually held in awe, standing cowed before the Potions master. That is to say, three of the seniors looked cowed, Potter just looked pissed off.

Snape pointed to the side where the sinks were located. "Fill four buckets and get brushes and Mrs Skower's; you four are scrubbing the floor Muggle fashion." Grimacing at the drudgery before them they followed his instructions and moved back to the centre of the room.

"Miss Weasley, if you don't mind." Snape beckoned her over. He opened the door to the storage rooms revealing a narrow corridor. "You will do this floor; it has had ingredients encrusted on it thanks to the clumsy dunderheads who spill then step on expensive stock."

Ginny stepped in to the narrow pathway and suddenly had fear grip her insides like a giant claw. She began to hyperventilate and dropped her implements before backing out directly into Snape.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded causing Ginny to spin around and stare at him in panic.

"NO! I won't do it again. I won't go there, I won't. You can't make me." She screamed. Looking beyond Severus she saw Harry who was standing and approaching her.

"Harry, don't let him make me do it. I don't want to go through it again please, Help me, Harry, Help me." She cried almost in hysterics.

"Miss Weasley, what are you talking about?" Snape asked quietly.

Ginny looked back at him, clearly panicked. "It's like the first year, going down the corridor he showed me. I can't, I won't, I WON'T!" she finally snapped and started to flail at Severus with her fists.

Severus grabbed her hands to protect his face, "Miss Jones, get the first years out of here. Mr Hopkins, get Madam Pomfrey and bring her here. Potter, your assistance." He yelled to get their attention.

Harry came around behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her, "It's alright Ginny, I'm here. No one is trying to hurt you, I promise." he told her as they sank to the floor.

Ginny was sobbing, incoherent in her distress. Severus was lost and wished Phaelan was there but he was still Ginny's teacher. He crouched in front of her. "Miss Weasley, Ginny," he began softly, "What happened when you went in the storage area? What did you see? I meant you no harm child; speak to me."

Harry stared at the man in front of him. Was this Snape, the black bastard of the dungeons, who just spoke like he cared?

"Ginny," Harry said softly in her ear, "Tell us what scared you? We can't help you unless we know."

"The long narrow hall way with shelves, it's like where he took me to the chamber. It smells the same." She told them as though in a trance. Suddenly she looked at Severus, "I'll be good, don't make me go back there please." She begged in a voice that sounded like an eleven year old Ginny.

Snape sighed and reached out to carefully take her hand, "Don't be afraid Ginny, I'll never ask you to go there again, I promise child."

At that moment, Poppy Pomfrey entered followed by McGonagall. They came forward and lifted Ginny out of Harry's arms. After a quick examination, the Mediwitch decided to take Ginny to the Infirmary for the night and asked Harry to help her escort the young girl. As they left, Minerva approached Severus with a threatening look as if to dare him to say he hadn't hurt one of her young cubs.

"Before you start in on me," he told her, "I did nothing and said nothing that would cause her distress. It would appear however Miss Weasley is not yet over the trauma of her first year. Tom, as Albus would say, is still wielding his terrible memory over her." He sighed, leaned against his desk and crossed his arms.

Minerva pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow, "Potter can of course confirm this." She stated earning her a withering look from the younger master. "Och, I know he can Severus." She finally relented. "I wish the poor lass were over it and could go on with her life."

"No more than I, madam," he replied tartly, "I can't be doing with my detentions being ruined. Now I'll need to clean my floors myself with magic and that is not nearly as entertaining."

McGonagall slapped his arm and left to attend to her house member in the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remember, you must write every week and when I'm on holidays I'll phone. Professor McKenzie said she'd let me use her flat. And mummy, do keep a journal, I want to know what living in the United States is like." Hermione was forcing herself to smile and keep her conversation light-hearted.

Susan Granger smiled indulgently, "Hermione, I'm going to miss you too but maybe everything will be back to normal soon." She told her brilliant daughter.

"Yeah! I'm sure it will too Mum." Hermione nodded and looked at her childhood hero, her father.

"Be careful when you drive Daddy, they use the wrong side of the street there you know." She teased.

"I remember, love. Mum and I went there for our belated honeymoon and visited Niagara Falls." He told her.

"I thought that was Canada?" Hermione frowned.

"It's only a small strip of fast moving water between two very big countries, Hermione. They both drive on the wrong side." He replied trying to make conversation.

Dumbledore entered with Phaelan and Severus, "All set then? Excellent. Let's head to the gates."

The Headmaster led the small entourage to the main gates under cover of dark. The Grangers wore Wizarding robes with the hoods pulled up over their heads. Severus and Albus had levitated all the luggage and now set it down. Hermione and her parents stood in a three-way hug not speaking yet saying volumes. Severus pulled out his wand and made a giant circular motion followed by a single flick.

"It should be here momentarily. I hope you have a pleasant journey Susan, Geoffrey. Do owl us when you arrive. Hermione is sure to fret otherwise." Said a sadly smiling Dumbledore.

Everyone turned to look down the path leading to the village when a high pitched hissing was heard. What appeared to be multiple headlights then appeared to approach them rapidly. Just as they thought they should be run down, a large touring coach turned and skidded to a halt before them. The doors flew open to reveal a young man wearing a rumpled uniform standing at the top of the stairs. When he saw them, he stepped off the bus and pulled out a card from his breast pocket.

"Welcome, Bienvenue, Bienvenida, Willkommen and Boas-vindas to the International Knight bus serving the globe-trotting witch or wizard wiv their 'oliday or business travel needs. My name is Stan Shunpike your steward in trainin', ready to be your guide to a memorable travel experience." Satisfied he'd finished the required spiel, Stan put the card back in his pocket and looked up.

"'Allo Professor Dumbledore, I haven't see you in a donkey's." said Stan with a grin splitting his youthful face.

"Good evening Stan, I see you've been given a promotion, congratulations." Said Dumbledore.

"Nah." Stan replied with a wave of his hand. "I'm still in training but me bruver Gary is poorly so I'm fillin' in like."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Never the less Stan, they would not have let you take over such a position of responsibility if you had not been up to the task my boy. You should be very proud."

"Phanks Professor, you always did have confidence in me." Stan replied, blushing at the compliment. "So, are you off on a trip then?"

"Not I Stan, but my very special friends and their escorts." Dumbledore indicated the Grangers, Snape and Phaelan. "I trust you will offer them the utmost consideration and hospitality?" at the same time a small pouch of money was handed over for the fares.

Stan held his hand up palm out, "Say no more Guv, if these is your friends, they're first class all the way."

"Excellent, I knew I could rely on you my boy. Now let's get the luggage aboard as they make their farewells." Dumbledore told him.

Hermione finally broke down. "Mummy, I…..Daddy….I'm so…"

The Granger parents wrapped her in their arms in a loving sandwich, "Ssshhh, Hermione. None of this is your fault love. We'll be fine. This is just like a professional sabbatical." Her father told her.

"Hermione, we'll be fine, I promise. Just please, please be careful for yourself love." At that Hermione's mother broke into tears.

Phaelan walked over and took Susan Granger by the shoulders. "It's time." She looked at Geoffrey who took his wife in hand and led her to the bus.

Phaelan straightened. "Granger, I'm relying on you to work on the defence plan while I'm gone. I'll expect a report when I return. Have Potter check in on D group, I think they're slacking."

Hermione was blinking away her tears, barely listening to her trainer.

"Granger, did you hear me?" Phaelan called in her most commanding voice.

Hermione finally looked at Phaelan and took a deep breath, "Yes Ma,am, I heard you." She replied bitterly.

"Good. Look after business here and I'll make sure your folks will be okay." Phaelan told her in a softer voice.

"Thank you." Hermione replied in a bare whisper to Phaelan's back as she boarded the bus.

Severus had boarded the bus before everyone and staked out seating for the foursome. As Phaelan boarded, she saw the Grangers still standing, mouths agape at the accoutrement's of the conveyance. Instead of the normal seating that might be expected on a tour bus, there were deluxe leather recliners with headphones, antimacassars and side tables with café lights and doily's. Several seats were fully reclined and occupied by sleeping occupants covered with tartan blankets. A patterned runner ran down the aisle that ended at a door that said Restroom.

"Move along please, we're ready to leave." Urged Stan.

The Muggles walked to Severus and took the seats he indicated. As they sat, a bell sounded through the bus which suddenly accelerated causing the three Muggles to collide with the seat in front.

Severus stood, "Your pardon, I should have placed a cushioning charm," he told them before waving his wand, "This should prevent that from happening in the future."

Phaelan was rubbing her nose. "Couldn't you just supply seat belts?" she asked.

Severus scowled at her, "No."

A half an hour later they skidded to a stop and Stan shouted, "John O'Groats."

An ancient man rose and departed. The bus started again but the Muggles were not assaulted by the acceleration. Two more stops passed with no departures or additions to the passengers.

On the next stop, Stan called out, "Transfer for North America, Transfer for North America. Get your visa's ready for Iceland customs."

"Severus?" Phaelan questioned.

"I have everything here, don't worry." He told her as he gathered their belongings.

"Professor," Geoffrey Granger began, "What Visa's?"

"Magical Visa's sir, I have them." Snape told the worried man, "This is common for when Squibs travel with their family; don't worry."

Snape led them off the bus through a bitterly cold wind into a prefabricated building.

"Have your Visa's ready." Announced a heavily accented voice as they passed down a line. Apparently, several vehicles had arrived at the same moment.

As the foursome approached the counter Snape turned and told them, "You are my squib relatives moving to America to get off my list of grace and favour's. I'm tired of supporting you, understand." The Muggles nodded.

"Next." The customs officer called.

Severus stepped up with his three charges. "Three Squibs on migration." He told the man behind the counter in a voice riddled with disgust.

The man who wore the pinched look of a bureaucrat, looked past Snape at the three huddled behind him.

"Yah, vell rid I say. Yust a yoke around the neck, yah?" he sneered as he passed the charmed Visa back to Snape and waved them on.

"Yah." Said Snape as he quickly turned away and led his charges back to the bus bay where they boarded the same bus.

"Welcome aboard again," Stan told them, "We've been routed to the Subarctic-America route. The other bus deflated; Russian tripe it was. Got a puncture wiv four passengers on board."

Phaelan looked at the steward aghast, "What?"

Stan sniggered, "Must 'ave been a sight to see; a coach spinning 'round like a burst balloon." At which he pursed his lips and blew to make the sound of a balloon suddenly deflating before laughing.

"Not to worry though, "Stan reassured them, "This vehicle is a product of fine British workmanship. Puncture proof we is. Pity the poor blighters in the coach though; stuck until they get re-inflated."

"We should have chartered a plane." Phaelan muttered to herself.

Severus looked at the faces of his travelling companions, "Thank you Mr Shunpike that was more information than we needed to know." He told the oblivious dolt before him.

Giving the company a salute Stan smiled and replied, "Always 'appy to be of service." He turned and made his way to the front of the bus.

Snape wondered for a moment if he should have brought some calming potions but his Muggle charges appeared to be alright.

"What the hell was that all about back at customs?" questioned Phaelan as the Grangers settled themselves back in the same seats they had left a short time ago.

Severus sighed, "Our regulatory board of customs is not determined by country but by region. When we reach Newfoundland, we go through the same process."

Phaelan scowled, she didn't exactly like being thought of as a burden and wondered what the Grangers were feeling.

"We should have chartered a plane." She muttered to herself.

"What?" he asked in confustion.

"Severus, perhaps you need to explain to them." She told him quietly.

"Very well. I'd best renew the cushioning charm as well." He agreed.

Standing, Severus crossed the aisle to the couple who were obviously upset. As he spoke, the concern on their faces eased, much to Phaelan's relief. She closed her eyes and when Severus returned to his seat, she reclined her chair and relaxed. Seeing her actions, the Grangers followed suit. Shortly thereafter the bus departed.

An unknowable time later, Phaelan was awakened by her knees being knocked by a tray.

"Sorry miss," Stan told her, "We're just coming up on Greenland and a spot of supper is due."

Phaelan sat up and saw an empty plate and glass before her while, Severus' was filled with sandwiches, cake and coffee.

"What's this, more Muggle hate?" she asked as she sat up.

Severus scowled at her, "It work's like the plates at Hogwarts. Tap and ask."

Phaelan looked over to see the same confusion on the Granger's faces. She leaned across the aisle and explained.

Finally they reached Newfoundland. They got off the bus in a driving rain and entered an old building where an elderly witch greeted them.

"Aw tis an awful night for anyone to be abroad. Will ye have a drop o' screech to warm your soul?" she asked as she held out tots of the potent liquor.

They all declined and moved forward to the customs area. Finally, Severus approached the counter.

"Where ye to boy?" asked the swarthy faced man.

"I accompany my squib family to Boston." Severus told him.

"Ah, yer a limey I hear, well, you'd best pass on and get the family moved. I hear tell the auld country is in a bit of a muddle." The man winked knowingly.

"Thank you." Severus replied and led them back to the bus for the last time.

When they arrived in Boston, they disembarked in a busy terminal only later realizing that the Knight bus was parked in a normal Muggle bus terminal. As they entered the mezzanine, there were a number of people holding signs aloft. Phaelan saw one in particular which flashed in bright neon, ' McKenzie/Snape.' Severus saw it as well and the group made their way forward.

As they approached, the man holding the sign saw them. "You'll be the folk from England, welcome." He told them as he held out his hand to welcome each of them. "I've set up a port key foa you in one houa. In the mean time, my missus has made you a fine New England breakfast back to the howse. Come along with me." He led the bemused travellers outside through a side door and pulled out a Frisbee, "Grab on all."

Bowls of hot cream of wheat with maple syrup, bran muffins, orange juice and hot coffee restored the spirits of the Grangers. As they made ready to leave, leftover muffins and a fresh crock of beans were pressed on to the foursome before they took the final port key.

They arrived in front of a house which while not small was unprepossessing upon approach.

"Where are we Phaelan?" asked Severus as he looked at their final destination.

Phaelan smiled before she replied, "Home."


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Thanks to all who reviewed. All your feed back is appreciated even if it was a criticism. I do take note and I will try harder in future.

Next chapter up – Cleaing up loose ends here and there. Harry's getting ready to fly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan woke with a throbbing sensation passing through her core. Before she opened her eyes, she found herself moving her hips to increase the pleasant vibration. Moaning quietly, she moved her hand to touch herself only to find another's hand already working to excite her.

"Fair day my lady; you are yet aroused from our stimulating evening. What shall we do?" a rumbling voice taunted in her ear.

"Oh, Severus, what are you doing?" she hissed; now virtually grinding herself into his hand.

"I?" he replied, "I am merely the scratching post for an itchy cat it appears." He teased.

Turning her head, she reached over and pulled Severus to her, "If you're going to scratch me, get the proper equipment out." She told him while running her hand down his belly to cup and lightly scratch his tools of the trade.

Severus grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms over her head while sliding a knee between her thighs. "Never let it be said a wizard was not prepared to supply the necessary implements to finish a job well begun." His mouth descended on her neck as he entered her warmth.

Within minutes, they had each reached bliss and lay content in one another's arms. It was quiet, only the sound of their breathing and the waves disturbed the silence. Suddenly, their nerves were jarred by the bleating of a Muggle electric alarm clock.

"Gods Phaelan, what is that noise?" Severus shouted.

Phaelan scrambled to her side of the bed to turn off the alarm, "Sorry, I forgot I set it." She said fumbling the off switch. When it was mercifully quiet, she looked at him apologetically, "I needed to make sure we were up early."

"Well, I won't speak for you but I was definitely up early," he muttered as he grabbed his robe. "Cover yourself." He told her.

Phaelan was still tying her robe when an elf, Chug, appeared, "Get coffee and bring it now." The elf disappeared only to appear a minute later with a tray bearing Phaelan's grandmothers best china.

She gasped, "What are you doing using that?" she pointed to the tray.

"I have offended my lady. Chug is a foolish elf." He lamented before turning and banging his head on the door jam of the bathroom.

Severus grabbed the elf, "I warned you about doing that in front of Muggles. Now desist while your lady explains what has caused her concern."

The wizard and elf looked at her, "I may have overreacted, Chug. It's just…this is my grandmother's best china. She only used it for very special occasions."

"Chug did not know my lady. He will never touch it again." The little creature told her while tears appeared ready to flood from his large eyes.

"It's okay, just treat it carefully." She asked.

Severus looked at the elf and asked, "Are the Grangers awake?"

"Chug hasn't sensed them awake yet and will not enter their chambers without permission." He told the wizard, probably remembering Susan's reaction from the night before.

"Very well. We shall be down shortly. Have Dolly begin breakfast, then, when the Grangers are awake, you may pack for my lady and I. We shall leave today."

Chug bowed, "Yes Master Severus," and disappeared with a pop.

Phaelan headed for the bathroom with a sideways look at Severus, "What is this Master and Sir Severus thing all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Eh, it's actually two titles; one earned, one inherited." He told her turning his back to hide the grimace. He hated the damn titles.

"I thought you said your father had run your family into debt?" she frowned.

Severus snorted, "There are plenty in the peerage who haven't two sickles to rub together. The title is passed father to son regardless of bankroll. Wizards are not included on the Royals list for a state income."

"Oh." She remarked and walked into the bathroom. "Severus Snape, do see what you've done to my ass?" she screamed.

Walking over to lean on the doorframe of the bathroom, Severus looked at his lady staring over her shoulder at crimson marks still visible on her perfect buttocks. He smiled, "Yes, lovely aren't they?"

Phaelan scowled, "You wait, mister, you'll get yours." she threatened.

Severus' eyes opened wider, "I'm all aquiver with anticipation; to be marked by my lady. When will she command me?"

Turning on the shower, Phaelan turned away from him to hide a smile, "You're incorrigible."

"Indeed." He replied, predictably.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in the Great Hall, head in hand, absentmindedly twirling spaghetti on to his fork. His nights had been disturbed once more by the Voldemort induced headaches he had experienced in the past. Two nights ago, he thought he would pass out from the searing pain that had suddenly shot through the scar, but it ended quickly leaving him perspiring and shaking from the torture.

"Harry." Called Hermione, "Harry!" she called louder.

"What?" he replied in an annoyed tone.

"You all right? You look a bit peaked." She told her friend.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired." He tried to put her off.

"Then why aren't you eating to keep your strength up. Is it the headaches again?" she asked and seeing his look told him, "It is, isn't it. Have you told Dumbledore?"

"No!" he spat, "I don't want to be put through the whole occlumency bit again. I'm not having the dreams at least." He lifted his fork and stuffed some cold pasta in his mouth.

Ron looked askance at him, "Don't be so sure mate, you don't hear yourself. I've actually put a silencing charm around your bed some nights."

"All right," he began, exasperated at his friends intrusion into his misery. "I want you to leave me alone. I'm alright. I can handle a little headache. What I don't need is a herd of Molly Weasley's following me around telling me what to do." His voice had risen at the last drawing the attention of the head table. "Bugger," he said seeing the Headmaster look at him suspiciously. Stuffing his book bag with some bread and cheese, he stomped out of the Great Hall to get privacy. Without noticing, he walked to Myrtles bathroom and slumped on the floor.

"Hello Harry. It's been ever so long since you visited. I was looking for you to appear in my toilette every day. I thought you'd….you know." Myrtle floated over the young man sprawled on the floor.

"Hi Myrtle. No, I'm quite alive thank you." Harry retorted.

"Well, I guess you've other things to occupy you than poor Myrtle. Taking showers with the serpent girl and all." She mocked.

"Go flush yourself Myrtle; you're a right pain in the arse sometimes." Harry told her angrily.

"S'all right for you Harry Potter, you've got friends to talk to all the time. Me? I'm stuck in the castle plumbing. You can imagine the sights I have to see sometimes. Is it to much to ask for someone to say hello?" she spat as she hovered over him with her hands on her hips. "Is it any wonder I moanwaaahhhh" she began to wail and flew away, diving into her favourite stall and splashing the water over the floor.

"Maybe if you stopped moaning, people would want to talk to you, you stupid ghost." Harry yelled uselessly at her.

He sighed and rested his head on the wall behind him. Before he realized it, he had fallen asleep and begun to dream. He/she was slipping through the grass of a meadow in the early evening. She/he was hungry and his/her master hadn't found her/him any of the prey he had promised. There they were, the flock of fluffy white food. Quietly….quietly…Strike…Bite….crush………swallow…..swallow. Harry jerked awake gagging on his own bile. He ran to the toilet and vomited. After flushing, he went to a sink and ran the water, holding his mouth under the stream. He rinsed and spat several times before splashing water on his face. Finally, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was pale, his eyes red rimmed. From deep within his chest, he felt a sob emerge, then another and another. He began to cry as he'd never done in years.

"NO MORE!" he cried, "I don't want this any more. Come out and fight you coward! COME AND GET ME….NOW!" Harry screamed in frustration and pounded the mirror in front of him shattering the glass.

"Did you hurt your hand Harry?" asked a soft male voice.

Turning quickly, Harry saw Dumbledore and McGonagall standing just inside the door. He looked at the hand that had struck the mirror and saw blood.

"He's in my head again, Professor. I see…..I see…."he trailed off.

"Come, we should let Madam Pomfrey look at that." Dumbledore told him, extending his hand for Harry to come with him.

"The snake it….it's ….hungry." Harry rambled.

"You might have glass in the wound, best we check before we heal it." Dumbledore had his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I…..she…..we ….killed a …..sheep. Not as good as human meat…..Professor….Professor." Harry was on the verge of crying again.

"I think you could use some rest too Harry. You look like you've had trouble sleeping my boy." Dumbledore kept talking quietly to Harry as they walked to the infirmary.

"Tired, Professor….so tired." Harry couldn't see because of the tears in his eyes.

They entered the infirmary where Poppy met them and led Harry to a bed. She had a phial of Dreamless sleep ready and without preamble, opened it and poured it into Harry's mouth. Helping him lie down, she then took off his shoes and lifted his feet onto the bed.

"His hand is injured Poppy." McGonagall told the Mediwitch.

Poppy looked at the cut. "It's nothing." She waved her wand and the cut healed.

Dumbledore shook his head, "If only every wound could be healed to easily."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All set?" Phaelan asked as she headed out of the front door.

Susan smiled at her, "Ready and raring to go. Is it far?"

Phaelan shook her head, "No, fifteen minutes drive on a dry road, half an hour in snow. Severus, come on." She finally called still waiting for her wizard.

Severus finally appeared wearing his transfigured trench coat over his Muggle blazer. "I don't see why I must go, I could…"

"Na-ah, we're all going to town for lunch. We decided last night, remember?" Phaelan reminded him with some finality.

"Very well." He demurred.

"Here you go Geoffrey, the keys to the car." Phaelan passed over the keychain and automatic garage door opener. "Push this to open the door and this to start the car." She instructed.

The party headed out with Geoffrey in the lead. He pointed the device in his hand at the garage and pressed the button. The door opened to reveal a 1996 Chevy Venture and a 1980 Aston Martin V8 Volante.

"Phaelan," asked Geoffrey aghast at what was in the garage. "Is this yours?'

Phaelan shook her head, "No, it was my grandfathers' little toy." She smiled, "He loved James Bond and this let him share a little of that type of excitement. I didn't have the heart to sell it after my grandmother died. She kept it when she was widowed." She told them quietly. Pulling herself out of the old memories she turned to Geoffrey and said. "If you want to use it you can but just not in the snow."

Geoffrey shook his head, "No, I don't think it's quite my style. The People Mover however…"

"It's all yours." Phaelan told him with a flourish.

Severus came up behind her and whispered. "You're going to let him drive?"

"Yeah, why not?" she replied.

Severus took a deep breath and steeled himself for the nerve wracking journey into town.

The journey was, indeed, quite short. Geoffrey only had to be reminded twice about which side he was driving on; no near misses thankfully thought Snape. Phaelan took the Grangers to the clinic where they were to work as Locum to the dentist. They were to provide care for the folk who were covered by state insurance; low income families and Indians from the local reservation for the most part. They appeared to be enthusiastic about working in the field which reassured Phaelan who was the one who thought they should have some kind of employment.

Later they all sat in a small family run restaurant enjoying homemade clam chowder and Monte cristo sandwiches. Susan drove back to practise her driving and, Snape was quite certain, just to unnerve the dark wizard a little more.

As they entered the house, Phaelan noted hers and Severus' luggage had been packed and left in the hall. Chug appeared and took their coats to hang in the closet. It had finally been settled that the elves would stay in the large laundry room come mud room reached by a side door from the kitchen. It was originally built as a servants room when the house was first constructed but had been converted years before. The little creatures were overwhelmed at having windows and real beds provided. Susan had insisted and Severus had transformed a set of shelves into bunk beds.

Severus was speaking to the Grangers in the living room about the security the elves would provide. Phaelan excused herself and went into the library. She approached one particular bookcase and touched a hidden latch causing a cupboard concealed by false book spines to open. Reaching in, she pulled out a small wooden chest and placed it on the desk. After relocking the hidden door, she turned and opened the chest to reveal an ancient scroll rolled around a gilt spindle. It was enclosed within a sheath decorated with encrusted gems and gold embroidery. Phaelan touched the much loved artefact of the Kabala and felt again the frisson of energy pass into her fingertips. Closing up the chest, Phaelan quickly took it to her bags and packed it amongst her clothing. She had thought about what she was going to do for a long time and had decided to follow through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Make the ground stop moving Severus, I need to get to the bathroom." Phaelan pleaded.

They were making the journey home by apparation and the multiple trips in such a short time were causing vertigo in the normally stable woman. Scooping her up into his arms, Severus carried her to the Ladies and set her down. Holding on to the walls, Phaelan staggered into the stalls and worshipped the cool porcelain for several minutes. When she was finished, she rinsed out her mouth and splashed water on her face. Walking out the door, she found Severus leaning against the wall waiting for her.

He raised an eyebrow, "Better?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Can we rest a bit?" she asked, reluctant to resume their leapfrog journey.

Severus nodded his head towards the back of the customs building, "There's a café. I'm feeling peckish after doing all the work. Feel like a cheese and chutney sandwich?" he asked, taking her arm to lead her.

Phaelan grimaced in disgust, "Do you mind? My stomach is still figuring out which way's up."

He looked away to hide his smile and opened the door to the small refectory. After seating her at a table, Severus went to the counter for his food. When he returned, he had a hot pastry of some kind, an orange and tea for himself. For Phaelan, he brought hot Bovril. While he ate with gusto, Phaelan sipped the hot beverage letting the heat and salt restore her.

Phaelan stirred the remaining bouillon while Severus tucked into the last of his flaky meat filled pastry. "Severus," she began, "I've travelled with you like this before, why am I having this side effect this time?"

Wiping his mouth on a napkin, Severus assumed his professorial attitude. "Well, it has a very simple scientific explanation which I shall share with you." He steepled his fingers before him. "There is a scientific principle at play here called the Coriolis force which speaks about the motion of the earth as it relates to bodies in motion above it."

Phaelan couldn't believe it; a wizard had the gall to lecture her on one of the most basic principles of motion. She sat, staring open mouthed at him.

Severus picked up the orange, "Now, to further simplify the explanation, imagine this orange is the Earth. The Earth rotates like so." He had caused the orange to begin turning in the air, the stem end pointing north at a precise angle just like Earth. "When we apparate, the earth moves in the opposite direction from us and we travel fummph." He stopped when a napkin was thrown at his face and stuck in his mouth. When he looked up, Phaelan was walking out the door.

"Phaelan," he called as soon as he was through the doors. He spotted her standing on the terrace overlooking the place where the Wizard conveyances arrived into customs. He walked up quietly behind her. "Phaelan, I didn't mean to insult you, I just thought ……Bugger I don't know what I thought." He surrendered.

She turned and looked at him. "Tired?" she asked taking in his stance.

He nodded, "We need to get back tonight. It's just past dinner time there. We'll be back before ten o'clock."

"I didn't mean to take my travel sickness out on you love." She told him quietly, "I'm sorry I jumped on you like that. Let's go home, Severus, I want to sleep in our own bed tonight. "She told him as she hugged him.

"Our bed?" he asked. Phaelan nodded against his chest. "I like the sound of that." He told her as he led her to the apparation point, "Yes, let's go home." He replied feeling something special had happened; something so very right.

Five stops and one more short break later, they were standing before the gates of Hogwarts. Severus stepped forward and placed his hand on the latch. As the wards of the castle recognized him, the gates swung open admitting the tired couple. Standing at the Castle entrance, Dumbledore waited for his returning Order members.

"Welcome home children, all is well I take it?" he asked as they approached him.

"All went much as expected Headmaster but we are fatigued. Perhaps a debrief tomorrow?" Severus requested.

"Of course, we shall breakfast in my office." The old man waved them into the school. "I shall say goodnight then." He nodded and left for his own chambers. Severus took Phaelan by the arm and led her to the dungeons.

"My chambers are..." Phaelan began.

"Bugger them all Phaelan, just come on. I'm too tired to play the game tonight." He told her quietly, pulling her closer to his side.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dumbledore welcomed Phaelan and Snape into his office and bid them sit at a table set for four. He began questioning them about the Grangers immediately, showing some concern over the elf situation but was reassured by Severus that it had been worked out.

"Albus, is someone else joining us?" Severus asked, his curiosity over the extra place winning out over his patience.

"Ah, yes. I've asked Harry to join us. He should be…I believe he's here." Dumbledore told them when a soft chime sounded through the room.

"What is his problem now?" Severus spat. "Did he not get his practice time for Quidditch approved? A mistake in his laundry delivered him jockeys instead of boxers?"

"Now Severus, you know I wouldn't have him come to meet us unless I felt it was necessary." Dumbledore chided, looking over the glasses perched on his nose. "Come in Harry." He called as a rapping sounded at the door.

Harry entered, pausing at the sight of the two other teachers. "Good Morning Professor Dumbledore. Professor's. "He nodded at the others.

Severus acknowledged him with a scowl. "Morning Potter." Phaelan greeted him.

"Come Harry," Dumbledore indicated the chair beside him, "Have some breakfast. You had little for dinner last evening." He told him, at the same time, mounding poached eggs, toast and beans onto his plate.

"Thank you sir." Harry responded still glancing suspiciously at Snape.

Dumbledore sat back and let everyone eat quietly for a few moments as he sipped his tea. Phaelan watched as Severus' patience was gradually wearing down. She looked at Harry and saw him avoid eye contact with both her and Severus. Enough is enough she thought.

"Headmaster, since I brought no knife with which to cut the tension with, can you give us an insight to what Harry is here for?" she asked forthrightly.

Dumbledore frowned slightly. He hated anyone adjusting the strategy he had planned but….. "Yes, of course. Harry, you have been having your headaches and dreams again, haven't you my boy."

Harry stopped eating and put down his utensils, "Yes sir, I have."

"How long Harry?"

Harry looked at Snape before answering, "Since the Muggle scientist died."

"I see. Are they the same as before?" the old man asked.

Harry shook his head, "Worse, the dreams are worse. I can smell and taste and touch and …..I'm starting to see things when I'm not asleep." He told them in a voice barely above a whisper.

Severus frowned, "You felt nothing over the summer or at the beginning of term?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, "No sir." smiling he remembered his summer. "This was my best summer ever, in my whole life…except…never mind it has nothing to do with this."

"Harry, you must learn to block Tom from your mind for your own well being." Dumbledore told him.

Harry looked at the old man with anger in his eyes. "I won't go through that again. Not with him!" he jerked his chin at Snape.

Severus snorted, "Never fear Potter," he spat venomously, "I've neither the desire nor time to submit myself to such a demeaning task."

"Severus, he must become proficient in Occlumency and you……"

"NO! Old man, I do many things that any other man would throw back in your face," he stood abruptly and banged the table. "What you ask borders on abuse. I abhor the very thought of having a Potter in my thoughts but to ask him to allow me into his….Do it yourself. I tire of your manipulation. My mind is still my own. I WILL NOT TRAIN HIM! Am I clear?" he stood trembling, his temper barely reigned.

Dumbledore did not look at his spy as he answered very quietly, "You have made your feelings patently clear Professor Snape. I had thought you above such petty conduct but it appears I was mistaken. I shall detain you no longer; you have far more pressing duties to be about."

"Indeed." Snape growled before turning and storming out of the office.

Phaelan also stood, "Sir, you have assembled about you an incredible team of loyal, brave and unswervingly dutiful followers. Severus is not the least of these. Surely you have come to understand his intense need for privacy. His duty requires him to submit to degradation and humiliation that would have broken many but he yet endures. I implore you sir, consider all aspects of the request he has declined before casting any aspersions against his character."

Dumbledore looked at the young woman before him. He sighed, "I am not….unfeeling Miss McKenzie. I still believe Severus is best for this job."

Phaelan nodded, "Yes, he may be the best, the most skilled at the task you have requested of him but is he the right choice? It appears that this may not be the case. Good day sir, Harry." Phaelan then turned and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan was sitting on her bed letting Polly fix her hair into a tight French braid. It was the best way to style her hair when she flew and Polly fixed it far better than she ever did.

"Is Harry Potter to go with Miss today?" the elf asked.

"Yeah, today's the day." Phaelan answered. "How would you know?" she wondered.

Polly jumped off and stood beside Phaelan to look up at her with saucer sized eyes. "Dobby says that Harry Potter is a hero to elves and that we should be proud that he thinks of us as his friends. He says Harry Potter is important enough to be flying in a Muggle machine and that maybe he will fly over Hogwarts like Master Snape did once. He says he will ask Master Dumbledore for permission for the elves to watch."

That was a huge speech for the little elf who was obviously excited about the prospect.

"Oh, I see." Phaelan commented, "Well, I hope to fly up here but I can't guarantee the weather will be favourable to our wishes Polly."

Polly looked as if someone had told her that Christmas was cancelled. "Your Muggle Machine can't fly if it rains?"

"It's just not safe to use the aircraft in really bad weather. You wouldn't want Harry to get hurt would you?" Phaelan asked her.

Polly shook her head, "NO! Nothing should hurt Harry Potter. He is my hero."

Phaelan smiled at the heart felt declaration, "Then we'd better not let him get hurt." She thought for a moment, "Tell you what, if we're cleared to fly to Scotland, I'll phone someone's cell and let them know. Okay?"

"Okay." Polly agreed and disappeared.

She arrived back in the chambers behind the kitchens where the elves lived.

"Well?" Dobby demanded.

"My lady is very careful and does not want Harry Potter to be hurt. She says the Muggle Machine is dangerous in bad weather and she can't bring him here if it is raining." She told them seriously.

"Ah, a wise Muggle," offered a wizened old elf who looked after Dumbledore's socks. "The rain might put out the fire in the boiler that makes the engines work. No steam." The other elves all nodded at his wisdom.

"Of course, my lady is very smart." Polly told them all indignantly. "Miss also says she will let us know if she will bring Harry Potter to Scotland." Here Polly paused, "Dobby, does Master Dumbledore have someone in the dungeon jail again?"

Dobby shook his head, "No, they are all empty."

"Then we must send someone down there when Miss leaves." She instructed.

Dobby frowned in confusion, "What for Polly?"

"Miss said 'I'll foam someone's cell to let them know' and if the cells are all empty down there how will we find out if Harry Potter will come if no one can see the foam?" she told them with the confidence of a Lady's elf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan was finishing breakfast in the Great Hall. As she usually did on the Saturday's she flew, she had donned the flight suit and pulled her robes on over it. Harry however, had decided to wear the flight suit in full view of all the students. The Gryffindor table was abuzz with excitement. One of their own was about to have an adventure after all. Everyone made a point to speak to him before they left the table. Even a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students came to wish him luck.

"You may be fortunate and see an Errabundi Ventilabundus, Harry." Luna Lovegood told him.

Harry looked at her askance. Luna was famous for her defence of endangered creatures no one knew about "A what?" Harry asked.

"An Errabundi Ventĭlābundus, they're very rare." She told him, "The only exist at very high altitudes because when they come too low they explode and cause forest fires or wild fires on the grassy plains."

"Yeah, sure," Harry humoured her. "What do they look like?"

"Rather like giant Jelly Fish swimming around in the air. They're filled with gas that let's them stay floating around up there." She pointed to the ceiling.

Harry nodded, "Sure Luna, I'll keep my eyes peeled." He told her, just to make her happy.

The Slytherin table kept muttering among themselves, casting derisive glances over their shoulders at Potter and Gryffindor in general. Draco for his part simply ignored the whole thing keeping his eyes on his plate or the head table.

Severus snorted, "Insufferable show off, always enjoying being centre of attention." He commented at the activity around Potter. "Just like his father." He spat.

Phaelan looked at the scowling man, "Severus, if you're not careful, someone will take your look to be jealousy." She told him.

"Jealousy! Don't be absurd woman. I've no desire to take a second excursion aboard your aircraft." He rejoined.

Phaelan nodded, "So you're okay with my taking him to my flat and driving him to the airfield…."

"Madam, I know to whom your intentions are inclined. I feel no threat from a mere student." He told her quietly.

"Okay, just so we're clear." She went back to her breakfast.

Severus looked at her sideways. "Are your former compatriots still here?"

It dawned on Phaelan what he was thinking of now. "The gentlemen you met are either in the U.S or redeployed Severus." She reached below the table and placed her hand on his thigh, "I don't plan on coming back late."

The corner of his mouth quirked, as close to a smile as he would allow here. "Perhaps dinner in my Chambers?" he suggested.

"Sure," she replied, "but can we use the table this time?" she asked smiling up at his frown.

"If we must." He rose, "I'll meet you at your chambers."

Phaelan looked over at the Gryffindor table and Harry once more. He was smiling with his friends. He was far from the haunted boy who had breakfasted with her in Dumbledore's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan was pulling on her winter windbreaker jacket when a knock came to her door.

"My lady, it is your courtier," called the portrait.

"Let him in." she called from her bathroom where she was spraying her hair to hold the flyaway strands in place.

Severus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He bent and kissed her ear.

"Be careful in that flying bomb of yours. I want you back in my bed tonight. Excuse me, our bed." He whispered into her ear.

Turning in his arms, she reached up and pulled his face to her to thoroughly kiss him. "I promise. Now you behave yourself when you check in with Hermione and Ron."

He straightened, "Yes well, they took advantage of my leave. Best to curtail that activity before it goes any further." He said with a look that foretold a little misery on the part of the other courting couple.

"Be nice Severus." She rebuked him, pulling out of his arms to get her bag. He responded with a sinister chuckle. "Honestly, you are just…Oh lets go." She led the way out.

They met Harry in the hallway leading to Dumbledore's office. "Harry," she called, did you bring your cell phone?" Phaelan had asked him to bring it with him before she left the Great Hall.

"Yeah, right here." He held it up.

"Severus, I'm going to check my flight plan when I get to the base. I promised Polly, I'd let her know whether or not we'd be flying past here. Can you apparate to the Muggle town and I'll phone you on my cell to let you know? In a couple of hours." She was holding out a palm sized contraption to him.

"What is that?" he pointed to her hand.

"My cell phone." She replied. "You're okay doing that aren't you?" she asked, concerned that he would think to refuse.

"Potter, advise the Headmaster we will be there in a moment." He ordered Harry, who turned and went ahead.

"Severus, if you really don't want to…." She began when Severus interrupted her, "It's not that." He told her quietly.

"What then?" she wondered.

He sighed, "I umh, I …..I don't know how to use this thing."

Phaelan smiled in relief. "Is that all? I thought I was going to get blasted for asking you to do this."

"Show me," he told her holding the phone out for instruction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry wasn't impressed with needing to give a blood sample but managed to grin and bear it. He was impressed with the equipment he needed to fly with and walked around with a grin plastered on his face. Phaelan checked her flight plan and found they had been cleared for Scotland. They went to the waiting area where Phaelan borrowed Harry's phone.

Severus apparated and walked to the local Muggle village which was in the same valley as Hogsmeade. He had transfigured his robes into the familiar black trench coat. He walked up the main street looking for somewhere out of the cold and saw the local pub. He entered and ordered a pint of ale.

"Yer no frae around here are ye?" asked the barman.

"No, I'm just passing through." Severus told him.

"Ah didnae see yer motor. Whur'd ye lee it?" he inquired.

This wasn't such a good idea Severus thought "It….ah….it broke down outside of your village. My friend is waiting with it for the mechanic to come."

"It cannae be oor Geordy, he's awa tay his granny's funeral in Aberdeen." The barman informed him as he wiped the spots from the glasses.

"We called," Severus pulled out the cell phone.

"Och aye right, the RAC." He was content with Snape's answer. "Did ye fancy a bridie or a pie?"

"No, nothing thanks." Severus replied wishing either the pub was busier or Phaelan would phone.

Finally, the phone chimed and vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he pushed the button Phaelan indicated. "Hello?" he said tentatively.

"Hi, Severus. We've been cleared to fly over the same route you and I took. The cloud cover is heavy but high and no heavy rain is predicted. So, it looks like you guys get the show again."

"I look forward to seeing it from the ground this time." He replied, "I'll let Polly know and she can share it with the rest of the elves."

"Okay, we should be there in about an hour and a half to two hours.

"I'll let Dumbledore know so he can let them all out of the dungeons." He turned and saw the barman looking at him.

"I should get back now. I'll see you when you return." He turned the phone off and pulled out some Muggle money. Putting enough for the ale on the counter, he hurriedly called "Thanks," to the barman and escaped."

The Barman put the money in the till and leaned on the bar to speak to the only other customer, "Hey Tammy, did yeh see that bloke?" he asked. The other man nodded. "Ah think he was wi' MI5 or something."

'How?" Tammy asked.

"He wis talkin' in code tae someone on the mobile like. Somethin' about elves an dungeons, ye ken." He told his friend.

"Jings, imagine, in oor wee sheilin." Tammy replied, impressed with the latest story to share.

Outside, Severus hurried to a concealed space and apparated back to the outskirts of Hogwarts. Back to normal life.

Sheilin – A small meeting place in a Scottish village usually involved in the consumption of alcohol.


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

To Sirius Black-Gr, Mark Darcy and T – thank you for your reviews – Snape continues to be a git to the students but his other side (he has many sides like a North American stop sign.) has not yet been revealed- oops saying too much!

To all my friends in Canada – a belated Happy Thanksgiving- cooking turkey and all the goodies made posting late.

Finally, in the vein of Thanksgiving – Canadian, US, British, anywhere – we should give thanks for the blessings of all the good things we have around us. With all the disasters that have befallen our world this year, regardless of our spiritual or religious bent, we need to tell the people we love how we feel, we need to be charitable, we need to prioritize our agenda's. Life is short but one moment of generosity can be infinite in its results.

There is a scene at the end of this chapter which has been seriously edited for this site. It is written in full at AFF if you would like to read it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was being helped into the intricate harness required to hold all of the accoutrements of flying in a modern supersonic military jet. The smile still had not left his face.

"Prof….I mean Ma'am, can I take a picture, you know, to show my friends?" he asked her.

Phaelan looked over at the Master Chief in charge, "Chief, what are the regs regarding photographs by civilian visitors?"

The veteran sailor stroked his chin, "Well, we don't like any close ups of the weapons or onboard instrumentation but if you want one or two showing your kit or maybe climbing into the craft….I think we can accommodate."

"Brilliant!" Harry beamed, "I have my camera. Would you mind?" he asked the Master Chief.

The older man took the old fashioned flash camera from Harry and turned it over in his hands.

"Was this your grandpappies, son? I don't reckon I've seen anything like this since I was younger than you."

Harry hadn't thought of that when the Creevey brothers asked him to get some pictures for them.

"The camera is really my friends from school. He likes to develop his own pictures." Harry told him.

"A photography club eh? Those were the days eh, Ma'am? Care free days with nothin' to worry about but homework and girls." He chuckled at his own humour.

Harry's smiled faded, "Yeah, no worries."

"Come on son, lets get a shot of you boarding." The Chief led Harry to the plane as Phaelan signed off the last of the paper work and followed.

Several pictures beside the plane, Phaelan, the chief, the crew were eating up her time.

"Eh, gentlemen, I have a schedule to keep." Phaelan finally interrupted.

"It's okay ma'am, we'll log a fifteen minute delay. You'll get your time." The chief told her as he took Harry's camera for safe keeping.

Phaelan threw a "Thanks." Over her shoulder as she clambered in. She was given clearance for immediate take off when ready. A rating gave Harry the PR spiel and Phaelan warned him about the airsickness bag.

The smile on Harry's face had returned and was still plastered there when Phaelan taxied to the take off strip.

"Okay Harry, when I tell you to, put on the oxygen mask. The only other thing I want you to do is take pictures with the onboard camera when I say so. The button is on your left arm rest." She instructed.

"Cool." he replied nodding his head.

"Have you flown before Harry?" she asked, wondering at his calm attitude.

"I had to fly with my family to a funeral in Ireland. My Uncle's brother had a business in Dublin and passed away there." He looked out the window, the smile now gone. "They couldn't find someone to look after me. Mrs. Figg had gone on holiday and there was no one else. It was before I got my letter for Hogwarts. I travelled second class and they travelled business class."

Phaelan listened to his matter of fact tone and heard the voice of another kindred soul. "Family's are not necessarily created by the bonds of shared genes Harry. A family is born of caring, sharing and compassion."

The smile tentatively returned, "I think you're right Professor. I've found more family at Hogwarts and the Order than I ever thought I would know."

Phaelan thought about what he said, "Hogwarts may be a school to teach Magic, Harry, but I think it has the same type of magic that we know as Muggles. The magic to change lives by letting us find a place to belong, to be accepted and loved for who we are."

Harry looked at the seat in front of him surprised at what his teacher/leader had revealed but he didn't have a chance to inquire further. A flurry of communication between the tower and McKenzie stopped any further musing on the subject.

"Here we go. "She announced as the plane began it's acceleration to take off.

Harry looked up through the canopy at the clouds and then back to the ground rapidly falling away. He felt the same quiver of excitement in his stomach that preceded every flight he took on his broom, the same sense of freedom that was lost when back on terra firma. The plane was still climbing and they were soon blanketed in woolly clouds. The uniform grey began to thin out to whispery white tendrils just before they broke through the cloud cover into bright sunshine and stunningly blue sky.

"Woohoo!" Harry whooped as his joyful excitement peaked. Phaelan laughed at the contrast in reaction between the youth in her plane and her previous taciturn passenger back at the school.

"Well, I can tell you that was not the reaction I got from Professor Snape when he was in that seat." She told him.

"Was he scared?" Harry asked, hoping to find a weakness in his nemesis.

Phaelan didn't want to add fuel to a banked fire and so replied, "I don't believe scared is a sentiment I would ever apply to Severus Snape at any time. Let's say he was constrained to show his excitement openly, by a guarded sense of self preservation in a new environment."

Harry smirked, "Very politically correct, ma'am."

"I told you could call me by my name when we're alone, Harry." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to it." He replied.

Changing the subject, Phaelan described their route. "We'll come in North of Aberdeen then fly down the loch to find the castle. The camera I had loaded today is a video camera rather than a still camera. We'll make at least two passes; maybe three if I've fuel to allow, then we'll fly back."

"When will I start the camera?" he asked.

"I'll tell you but likely we'll take some footage over the loch and continue until we pass the school grounds. I believe we have a half an hour's worth of tape." She then turned her attention to her instruments and changed course slightly.

Harry looked out over the unbroken cloud cover below them and scanned the panorama of sky around him. In the distance, he thought he saw something glint in the distance and peered in the same direction for several minutes. The shimmering object did not seem to move as the plane came closer to becoming parallel to it.

"Phaelan, do you see that shiny thing in the distance?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's called a sundog. They're very common in cold weather and it's pretty cold outside this cockpit right now. It's formed by ice crystals in the atmosphere."

Harry kept staring at it and was shocked when it moved. It floated higher then lower, finally disappearing beneath the cloud. He looked at Phaelan but she was concentrating on something on the console. He looked around again but didn't see it return. Sitting back Harry thought about what Luna had told him and mouthed a silent 'Wow' to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koby sat on a stool in the middle of the dungeons cell block waiting. He was smaller than the average elf usually seen around Hogwarts. He was, after all, only in early adolescence. It was lonely in the dungeon but he didn't mind….much. He was an apprentice messenger elf working under his uncle's instruction. This was the first time he had been given a job to complete on his own. He watched each cell in turn to see if any foam should appear with a message. Koby was determined his vigilance would be rewarded by earning him ever more important assignments and so, took his task very seriously. Hearing a pop, he quickly turned and saw Dobby.

"Master Dumbledore says we are all to wait in the kitchens for his signal and then we can all go outside to see Harry Potter fly in the Muggle machine." Dobby told the young creature while beckoning him to come.

"But, Senior Elf Dobby, my tutor said I must look for a message in some foam. I should not leave." Koby declared.

Dobby nodded, "Yes, I understand but Master Dumbledore said there will be no foam in the cells here and you should come."

Koby hopped off his stool, "Are there other cells? Did I miss the foam?" he asked plaintively.

Dobby shook his head. "I do not know, Koby but, if there were, Master Dumbledore would know. He knows everything."

Koby nodded in agreement. "We's so lucky to work here, aren't we Senior elf Dobby?"

Dobby stood up proudly, "Only the best house elves can work at Hogwarts. Master Potter told Dobby that." And disappeared.

With a look of awe on his face, Koby followed Dobby to wait for Dumbledore's signal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Harry, we're making the turn for the loch now. I'm loosing altitude and airspeed as we go. Things will still be going pretty fast so don't expect to see faces and for them to see you. They know you're here. The castle wards go pretty high up but from directly above, you'll see the grounds clearly. There are no wards directly over head it appears." Phaelan instructed.

"Cool, so uhm, when do I hit the camera?" he asked.

"I'll count you down." She told him. They flew on a few more minutes following the dark water. The clouds, still high in the sky, obscured the sun. "Ten seconds," she called, "Five, four, three, two, now Harry."

Harry hit the button and watched as they came over land which morphed into the outline of the grounds surrounding Hogwarts. He could just make out people and the Quidditch pitch before Phaelan pulled up to go around again.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Here he comes." Someone shouted as they pointed and jumped up and down.

It appeared the entire population of the school had assembled somewhere on the grassy slopes or Quidditch pitch to watch Harry's plane pass.

Ron and Hermione had staked out the top of the slope leading to the Quidditch pitch. Ron had his arm around her shoulder holding her close as they waited for the fly past.

"Hermione, look over there, is that…are they all elves?" Ron wondered at the sight of a horde…make that a large throng of small figures milling about in one corner near the castle.

Looking over Hermione frowned, "Goodness, I've never seen so many elves all at one time. How many are there do you think?"

"One hundred forty worker elves, forty apprentice elves, twenty seven elders, thirty three elflings at last monthly census." Answered a velvety smooth voice that passed like an ice shower over the young couple. "They breed regularly."

Ron quickly dropped his arm from Hermione's shoulder, "Rrreally! Who knew!" he stuttered.

"Indeed." Snape responded blandly, "I believe I have neglected my responsibility towards you Miss Granger. Perhaps we should have a short meeting."

Hermione smiled at her bonded protector, "Oh professor, there's really no need. Ron has been a prefect gentleman. I'm fine, really."

"I had no intention of meeting with you, young lady. Your guidelines were laid out quite clearly at the outset of this courtship…absolute obedience. I meant Mr. Weasley." He turned to look at the stunned red head. "One o'clock tomorrow, my office." He turned to stride away but surreptitiously pulled his wand and pointed it at Hermione, muttering a silent charm.

Ron looked green, "What does he want now? We behaved didn't we?"

"Of course we did Ron, it's probably nothing….Listen, it's the plane." She turned her attention to the sky.

Ron moved to return his arm to her shoulder only to have it thrown off in a sudden and painful manner.

"What happened?" he asked.

Hermione looked stricken, "It's him, he's done something." She reached her hand out to touch Ron only to be pushed away. "The sod has placed an Untouchable charm on me! Oh Ron." She gasped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Polly stood beside Dobby and looked at the sky. "Is the Muggle machine big Dobby?" she asked.

"On yes, very big and very loud." He told her.

"Will he come close to us?" she wondered.

"No, the Muggle machine flies very, very fast and can't come close to the ground." He told her confidently.

Polly frowned in confusion, "If it can't come to the ground, how do they get onto the machine to ride?" wondered. Dobby just looked at her and shrugged.

Then they all heard it, the rumbling in the air. Suddenly, they saw the dart shaped Muggle machine appear and streak across the sky over their home. The students on the grounds began to wave and cheer. They waved their hands over their heads as the plane swooped overhead. The elves watched and followed suit. Three times the plane flew overhead and each time, the crowd on the ground acknowledged the fly past. At the end of the final pass, the plane took a steep climb and flipped upside down over the Quidditch pitch. It then did a barrel roll and climbed into the air again before finally leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahaha!" exclaimed Harry as the plane flipped and the pulled the roll. He had taken his hand off the camera and extended both over his head.

Phaelan smiled at the exuberant exclamation. That was exactly how she felt as she executed the manoeuvre.

"Time to head back Harry." She told him.

"Yeah I know. Did you see them Phaelan? Did you see them all?" he asked.

"I saw Harry but we'll see more on the video." She told him.

"When?" he asked.

"When we get back to my flat I guess." She replied.

"Cool." He responded with the smile firmly returned to his face.

They landed under the same blanket of grey sky that had seen their departure. Phaelan taxied to the marked area and followed the ground crew's instructions. It had started to rain and everything was wet. Pilot and passenger climbed out of the plane, jogging to the operations building to get out of the steady downpour.

"How'd it go son?" asked the Master Chief as Harry was being relieved of his regalia.

"It was brilliant." He replied. "You should have seen their faces back at the school."

"Your school?" the man asked.

Phaelan overheard, "Our course took us directly over the school where I work and Harry attends."

"Lucky days eh?" the man remarked. "So, you play sports son?"

Harry was distracted by the bustle around him and answered, "Yeah, I'm a seeker."

"A what?" the Master Chief asked.

"He's a Keeper, "Phaelan interjected quickly, "On the Soccer team."

Harry realizing his mistake quickly agreed. "Yeah, you gotta be fast on your feet to be a Goalkeeper.

"I'll bet." The man replied before turning and calling out. "Lieutenant Colombo we're ready."

'Chief?" Phaelan asked in confusion.

"Something special Ma'am that we started after your first visitor." He told her as a tall African American approached from a side office with something under his arm.

"Harry Potter," he spoke to the youth directly.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"As a souvenir of your visit and flight, the United States Naval Air Wing is honoured to present you with this certificate and official patch you can sew on your jacket. Also this pin you can wear on your lapel." The young officer passed a framed certificate, crest and enamel pin to Harry.

"Thanks, everyone. This has been a brilliant day." Harry told the small group appreciatively.

"How about another picture son?" suggested the chief grabbing a rating and thrusting the camera at her.

Harry, the ground crew, the Lieutenant and finally Phaelan formed for a re-enactment of the presentation. Harry, the chief and the Lieutenant were at the centre. Phaelan was stuck at the end.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Draco had sat in the Slytherin section of the Quidditch pitch while Potter had taken his historic flight over Hogwarts. He had prepared himself to feel the venomous rage of jealousy creep up to choke him but when the aircraft passed overhead, he felt strangely empty. He watched the Muggle contraption pass overhead three times before making a grandiose exit from the school environs. He became aware of a body beside him but didn't acknowledge their presence.

"Do you wish it was you instead?" asked a female voice just as the plane left.

Draco pulled his gaze off of the sky and looked down at the field with a frown on his face.

"No." he finally replied. "I thought I would but I haven't the energy to be bothered." He turned and looked at Pansy who, since her restrictions had been put into effect, had become more contemplative. "Do you find that strange of me?"

Pansy looked at her hands resting on her lap. "I don't know Draco. You have changed over the past year. You..I don't know…you seem to be distancing yourself from your old likeness. I'm not sure how to explain."

Draco snorted, "You've changed too. We all have. It's called growing up."

"You're not going to take it are you?" she whispered conspiratorially.

Draco thought of pretending not to understand she was talking about the Dark Mark but that too would have taken energy. "No, I'm not." He looked at her for her reaction.

"I'm scared Draco." She told him.

"We all are Pansy," he reached over and pulled her into his arms to share the warmth of his cloak. "We need a plan. We need to survive." He kissed the top of her head before pulling her chin up to see her face. "Together." He whispered as he bent to softly kiss her lips so close to his.

Pansy looked into the blue depths of his eyes as she pulled his face to hers for a deeper passionate kiss that spoke of all the feelings she harboured for him. "Draco." She whispered as she wrapped her arms about him when he pulled her onto his lap, "I want my first time to be with you."

Draco turned her face to him once more. "Pansy I ….we…"

"Please Draco. Not today or next week but promise me, you won't let me be a virgin for HIM." She begged

Draco pulled her closer and stroked her back, "I promise Pansy, I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Phaelan sat in front of her television watching the video of their flight over Hogwarts. It had played and replayed several times as they analyzed every frame. They watched in slow motion and stop action to catch the faces and reactions to the flight. The video had other value as well but Phaelan didn't want to get into tactics today.

"So, ready to get back?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's just so easy to forget what's happening back there when I'm sitting in your flat. I always wonder what things would have been like if I had lived like a Muggle."

"You can't change what you are Harry. We can try to live as best we can but we don't get many choices when it comes down to being the person we are. You are a wizard whether or not you choose to live that way"

"That's rather the point. I never actually had any choice. I was meant to live this way since the day my mother died." He said darkly as he turned to floo back to Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner in the Great Hall was as raucous as breakfast. Harry's friends clustered around listening to the recounting of his great adventure. Dumbledore wasn't sure but he thought he saw some elves under the Gryffindor table trying to hear their hero tell the saga of his flight on a Muggle machine.

Severus huffed and threw down his napkin. "Insufferable braggart. I can look at this no longer. Excuse me, my appetite is quite gone." He rose quickly and left the head table.

Hooch leaned over to Minerva and whispered in her ear. "Translation, I don't want to eat anything here, Phaelan's coming to my chambers for a romantic dinner and a night of red hot shagging."

Minerva snorted into her goblet. "Lucky them; I'm lucky if I can get a lunch in someone's chambers with a goodbye kiss on the cheek between classes. A ham roll and a quick snog doesn't quite cut it."

Snape made his way down between the tables to the main doors. He paused when Draco stood and called him.

"Yes, what is it Malfoy, I have business to be about." He told him impatiently.

"I'm sure it's something that requires your personal attention, Professor, but if I could speak briefly in the hall." Draco asked emphasizing the 'personal' in his request.

Snape jerked his head to the doors and headed out with Draco following.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

Draco looked around, "Uncle, I need to speak to you about what we have discussed before. Can we meet….soon?"

Hearing how Draco addressed him, Severus also looked around quickly ensuring no ears were about. "You should not approach me so, Draco it's not safe, you know that."

"I never know when you might have company, sir. I would not wish to intrude." Draco replied sarcastically.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tone boy, you were warned…"

"I remember." Draco snapped, his blue eyes flashing. "Now, do you remember your oath to me?"

Snape bit back a scathing retort. He thought for a moment, "Are there others likeminded."

"Yes." He replied.

Snape nodded, "Two o'clock tomorrow, my office. No more than four of you."

"Yes sir. Sir?" Draco.

"What now?" Snape snapped.

"I…..I'm glad you've found some…..contentment this year." He looked at his godfather for a reaction.

Snape's cheeks tinged slightly pink. He didn't look at his godson. "My contentment or lack thereof is not your concern Malfoy…but…your sentiment is appreciated. Don't be late tomorrow." He snapped at last as he billowed away to descend to his dungeons.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Phaelan had spent her afternoon catching up on her marking finally bathing before flooing to Severus' chambers. When she had arrived back at Hogwarts, she had gone to her rooms to change only to find a beribboned box lying on her bed. She approached and saw a card attached. Opening it, the familiar scent of Ti wafted to her nose, making her smile.

She sat on her bed to read:

Beloved,

I have too long neglected my duty to gift you with a token of my esteem. While I treasure every memory of our times together, I hold most precious those when you are adorned with my presents, knowing you have accepted my meagre attentions as worthy.

I count the minutes until you join me in my chambers tonight and ask only that you would consider wearing my gift when you come.

The longing for your scent to surround me, your voice to caress me and your touch to excite me is overwhelming. Come to me my cherished one and I shall enthral you with such ecstasy that you have not yet experienced.

Until our rendezvous,

Ever yours

Severus.'

Setting the note aside Phaelan opened the box. On top lay a mandarin style robe adorned with silver and emerald green embroidery of stylized dragons. It was almost puritan in its style covering everything from neck to ankle. The fabric however was a sensual delight of buttery soft silk. Phaelan layed it upon the bed and turned back to the box. The second item was as hedonistic as the outer robe would never be. The same black silk styled as a revealing gown. The sides were open with silk laces holding the back and front together only to the hip. The same lacing tied behind the neck to hold the gown up. The deep plunging neckline ended at a bust embroidered with the same silver and emerald stitching on the edge with the dragons' tails circling around suspiciously where her nipples would be.

Wow, she thought, he could make me cum with a two page letter. She picked up the note and fanned herself.

Phaelan had asked Polly to style her hair up into a knot fastened with ebony and silver chopsticks. With the gown and robe, the style was striking yet modest to the eye. As she stepped through the floo to Severus' chambers, he paused and looked at her, wondering, not for the first time or likely the last, why she found him desirable.

"Lady, you are a lovely sight for tired eyes." He told her.

"When one is gifted with something so delightful, it's hard not to want to show it at its best." She responded coyly.

"Pretty wrapping on a gift only serves to entice one to open the parcel to reveal the true treasure within."

Phaelan laughed, "Severus Snape, you are too much. I love your gift, thank you." She retorted as she held out her hand.

Severus pulled her towards him for a kiss. " I truly am a selfish man to so adorn my greatest addiction."

"And what of mine my lord?" Phaelan asked seductively.

Severus looked into the gleaming hazel eyes. "Am I an addiction madam?"

Phaelan stroked his chest, "Your touch, your scent, your taste excite me my lord. When you command me I must obey."

Severus felt a thrill of excitement pass through him at her words. "And if I command your submission to sweet torment at my hands, you will submit?" he whispered in the shell of her ear,

Phaelan felt her body tense in expectation. "My body is yours my lord. I tremble in anticipation of the sensations you will bestow upon it."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione sat on the window ledge in the Gryffindor common room, silent tears stealing down her pink cheeks. Ginny leaned on the wall beside her, communing in silent commiseration with Hermione's miserable predicament. Ron sat on the old stuffed chair before the fireplace staring into its flames as if they could solve his problems.

Harry leaned on the mantel, lost as to how he could help his friends.

"What were you doing, Ron?" he whispered. "You must have been doing something to get him arsed."

"Nothing!" Ron exclaimed as he suddenly stood. "I...'Mione….we….we were just standing there watching for the plane like everyone else." He ran his hand through his hair. "I just had my arm around her shoulder."

Harry shook his head, "He never does things like that for no reason. It's just easier to take points. He's up to something."

"You got me mate." He looked at Hermione and felt his insides clench. "Look at her, Harry, I can't even hold her hand." He lamented. He walked over to the window and knelt before her. "I'll fix it Hermione. What ever it is that made him do this to you, I'll make it better. I promise."

Hermione looked at the young man who had told the world he loved her; his blue eyes promising to make things better. The only thing she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms but she knew she couldn't. Unable to bear any more, she jumped up and fled to her dorm.

Ginny scowled in frustration, "Ronald Weasley, you had better sort this out with Snape tomorrow." She told him, sounding scarily like her mother, before following Hermione upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cool air, warm hands and a chocolate voice were the extent of Phaelan's environment as Severus offered her the promised sweet torment. Her hands were cuffed in a silk bond tied off to a chain over her head; her legs had been spread and manacled to the bedposts. Severus had levitated her off the floor leaving no strain on her arms but in so doing he had left her no purchase to move as the bonds held her stretched, unable to bend. How far off the floor she was, Phaelan had no clue as he had blindfolded and undressed her even before entering the bedroom. Now his hands stroked everywhere tantalizing and taunting her nerves.

He stroked down the insides of her arms, "Is there any pain in your arms?" he asked softly.

"No."

His hands passed over her breasts where he palmed and teased her sensitive flesh. "I see no evidence left of our meetings. We must correct that. "He whispered before suckling and biting each nipple in turn.

Phaelan gasped at the sensations as he teased her sensitized buds further. Now his fingers traced over her backside, pausing to brush her anus lightly before continuing down to the back of her knees.

"Are your legs relaxed?" he asked massaging her calves and ankles.

"Yes but I can't bend my legs." She told him.

He smiled, "Good, you are not permitted to move at all for this part of this evening. I only want to be sure you have no extraneous pain before we start."

Phaelan felt her breathing hitch, "Start?" she asked.

"Silence now and listen to my voice." He told her as he stroked up her inner legs to her freshly depilated mons. "Tonight you will have no control over when you may climax. Tonight, you will surrender to my will and I will become your world." Touching her intimately to arouse her, he looked up and asked. "Tell me you will submit to me Phaelan; tell me I may do as I wish to excite you. Give your will to me Phaelan; surrender."

"Yes." She hissed as he continued to arouse her.

Phaelan moaned as he suddenly stopped and moved away. She waited in silence, her senses reaching out for something.

"Anything I want?" he asked grazing her ear with his lips.

"Anything."


	42. Chapter 41

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

To Sirius Black-Gr, Mark Darcy – thank you again for your reviews and seeing as you've been so nice I posted again quickly. To answer your question Sirius – I am a long way from being Phaelan. We have a sarcastic voice and a brazen attitude in common along with hating being talked down to. Other than that I was a geeky Scottish schoolgirl, member of the house of Stuart in my primary school then a nerdy Canadian High school student and finally a University of Toronto dropout. I only give thanks I began my elementary education in a system that worked by telling you – YOU WILL LEARN OR ELSE…DON'T ASK WHAT ELSE! Guess what…we learned.

The opening section mentions events from the night before – they were edited from the version posted to FFN.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Phaelan felt her legs being moved and woke to a cold stroking sensation on her breasts. She reached out to touch the source only to have her wrist held.

"Don't touch yet, it hasn't done the healing."

She cracked her eyes and found Severus kneeling between her legs. He spread the thick paste on her other breast using short gentle strokes that were pleasant.

"What are you healing?" she asked, remembering the exquisite torture he had inflicted the night before.

He quirked one corner of his mouth "Among other things, the ice I conjured last night was colder that I had expected. You have some freeze burns here and …." He pointed at her crux. "This'll help with some bruising too."

Phaelan felt him adjust her legs over his knees before he spread the same paste over her nether regions, taking a moment to coat her inside as well as out. "How long do I leave it?" she asked.

"Half an hour should do. Keep your knee's bent and open, it needs air to work." He instructed, rising and moving away to the bathroom.

Phaelan lay back and thought about what had happened during his evening of sweet torment. He had been concerned about her feeling pain yet had inflicted it in controlled amounts himself, at times cruelly. His mental manipulation had been worse, yet in the end, he had wanted to give her pleasure.

Severus returned and sat on the bed beside her. He pulled her into a sitting position and stacked pillows for her to lean against. "It's starting to absorb nicely." He observed of the healing lotion he had applied. "Here, you might like this." He passed her a mug of steaming coffee.

Phaelan inhaled the aroma and sipped, "That's much better." She looked over at him as he took her ankle to inspect. He used his wand to heal a small abrasion she hadn't felt then repeated the action on the other ankle. "Well, are you going to tell me your motives behind last night or am I to assume you practice torture as a hobby." She asked quietly.

He set his wand on the side table and stretched out beside her. "You rather know me too well, madam. That's not to say I have not practised torture for my Dark Lord. I'm proficient in the subtle art of female persuasion."

Phaelan mulled over what he had said, "You were an interrogator?"

"I am an interrogator." He corrected. "For Him and Dumbledore, though the former had far more hand in my training. Dumbledore insisted on the healing afterwards."

Phaelan found she was not surprised at the revelation of Dumbledore needing someone to get information out of unwilling parties. Even less that he should take no hand in it. He had to appear squeaky clean after all.

Reaching over, Phaelan stroked her wizard's cheek with the back of her hand, "Why last night Severus?" she needed to know his reason.

He looked into her hazel eyes, so open, so trusting, "He Who Must Not Be Named knows about you and has demanded proof of our relationship. Short of putting you on display and raping you in public, I must provide a memory."

Phaelan was confused, "When did this happen?"

"Just after we moved the Grangers. I was called to a full meeting where we were counted. He knows exactly who is in hiding now and a search is on." He looked away. "Lucius had made mention of my toy to the others and they were anxious to share." He stood and walked over to get his robe. "I don't play and share my toys nicely you see."

"So, you'll share the memory…they'll see me and you…." She was repulsed at the idea.

He shook his head, "They'll see you and what I have done to you. I will modify the memory leaving in only the torture and pleading. They always enjoy the pleading." He spat.

Phaelan felt her stomach drop, "Severus, how can you? How can you share what we…."

Striding quickly to the bed, Severus took her face in his hands and kissed her, "I have no choice my love. It is either the memory or you in person. Make no mistake; if I didn't take you, someone else would at some point."

"You didn't tell me about the meeting." She whispered.

He rubbed his thumb over her lips and kissed her again, "I don't tell you about every time I'm called. You don't share my bed every night, remember? That was your choice." He stroked her cheek and caught a tear as it fell. "Phaelan, I will do anything, everything to protect you. Please trust me. I need to do this to keep you from them." He rested his forehead on hers, willing her tears to end.

Phaelan sniffed and accepted a conjured handkerchief to wipe her eyes and nose. "Today they ask this of you, what will they demand tomorrow?"

Severus closed his eyes and gave her no answer for he had none. In truth he had asked the same question of himself and he found no solution.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, girls on one side, boys on the other. Ginny apparently wasn't affected by the Untouchable charm which earlier had prompted some lewd comments from Seamus about encouraging lesbian sex. He ceased after a volley of Bat Bogey hexes were thrown in his direction by both Ginny and Ron.

"What time is it mate?" Ron asked Harry. He was the picture of misery as he mashed his Roly Poly into a paste.

Harry looked at his watch, "Twenty minutes to one. Remember, don't look him straight in the eye but don't back off either."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember everything you told me. I've just never gone one on one with him." He finally pushed his dessert plate away. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up and saw Hermione looking at him. She smiled and his heart melted. "Walk down with me?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

They rose and left the Great Hall together and walked to the stairs leading down.

"Ron, I don't know what he's going to do or say but what ever it is…I love you and I will always want you to court me if you want to continue." She whispered before they descended.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep them from reaching for Hermione, Ron sighed, "It's all a game to him; another way to annoy Gryffindor. He won't stop us Hermione, we'll find a way."

They turned and went down to the dungeons and Snape's office.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Draco and his cohort that now included Pansy were in the Head Boys room. They were the group that would meet with Snape.

"You're sure about this? We can trust him not to get us AK'd at the end of your auntie's wand?" Crabbe asked.

Draco snorted at the imagery. If only they knew his auntie's predilection to amuse herself with little men, they might not be so blithe in bandying her name about. "He's my godfather. He took an oath to advise and protect me as a father. He's not sanguine about the current state of events that have affected the cause."

Goyle screwed up his face "He's what?"

Gritting his teeth, Malfoy turned on Goyle and yelled. "He's pissed about the way your father bollixed up his last assignment and had to do a runner among other things."

"Don't you talk about bollixing anything, Malfoy. My father didn't end up in Azkaban." He yelled back.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Pansy cried. "We're not talking about our parents here. This is about us isn't it. About what we want or don't want. I think he's on our side. Who else have we got?" she shrugged and looked down.

"She's right; we've got no one else. Our parents have made their lives in their way. Now it's our turn. If Draco thinks Snape'll help us then that's good enough for me." Crabbe decided.

"All right, let's decide what we want to ask. Pansy take notes." Draco instructed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron knocked at Snape's door and waited. A brusque voice called out and Ron opened the door. With a brief look at Hermione, he entered terra incognito with nary a life line for support.

He swallowed the snitch in his throat and said, "You asked to see me Professor."

Severus continued to pretend to mark the paper in front of him, ignoring the red head in front of him for two minutes. Ron had arrived early and Snape wouldn't allow him to cut into his personal time. Ron had started to shuffle unsure about what he should do when a barked command made him jump.

"Sit." Snape ordered while summoning a chair which banged into Ron's legs from behind forcing him to follow the command. "So, you've had a fairly easy go of it since your courtship was formalized, Weasley. Through circumstances, both unavoidable and inconvenient, which have kept me absent or occupied for the first days of your….relationship," he announced as if it were something sour, "You've had open access to my ward. I find this unacceptable." He leaned back in his high back chair.

"Sir, "Ron began, "We, that is …Hermione and I have done nothing that would be considered wrong. We've both been busy with school and the order. We've barely had any time alone…"

"Exactly my meaning, Weasley. You have had time alone and that is not acceptable at this point in the courtship." He told him through narrowed eyes.

Ron looked at his professor aghast, "What do you mean at this point? I've known Hermione for seven years. I know her as well as I do my own sister, maybe better."

Snape leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk, "But she's not your sister, is she. Miss Granger is a somewhat attractive young woman whom you've known since you were a first year snot nose brat. The familiarity between you may let you believe certain liberties may be taken before it would be appropriate."

"Liberties!" Ron spat, "What do you mean liberties? I'd never…I mean not unless Hermione…We're not ready.. Hermione's a..a…a…" he sputtered.

"Go on Weasley say it." Snape smirked at Ron's discomfort. "Can't, can you. But it is exciting is it not?" he walked around and sat on the edge of the desk. "Now, let us discuss my place in this courtship. Miss Granger is my ward and the oath taken requires her obedience to my will in all things, in lieu of her parents. Do you understand the control I command over her life? Remember, I said ALL things."

Ron looked at the Dark Wizard and frowned. Harry was right he was up to something. "What are you planning?" he spat finally.

Snape pursed his lips thoughtfully. Weasley was a strategist after all. He'd seen the opening move to test the opposition's weakness and was moving to counter. Standing, Snape walked behind Ron. "All in good time Weasley. We're here to talk about Hermione."

The use of her name was not lost on Ron. "You're her protector not her owner." Ron told him, worried about the direction the conversation was taking.

"I am whatever I say I am in this oath Weasley. I can send her away, I can pull her from school, I can chain her in my dungeons if I think she warrants it and there's nothing anyone can do." He bent over and in Ron's ear he breathed, "Do you understand?" He continued to walk around Ron's chair, "It's been a long time since I had the attention of a lovely virginal young woman. I'm sure I could keep her content in her studies without her ever needing to step foot in Hogwarts again and content in other ways as well."

Ron leapt out of his seat, "You perverted bastard. You want her for yourself." He advanced on the professor, "You touch her and I'll.." he never had the chance to finish before he found himself nose to nose with Snape who had grabbed Ron's collar.

"And you'll what boy." He threw Ron back into his chair. "Now sit there and shut up or you'll never touch your lady again." He turned and walked back to sit behind his desk.

"To disabuse you of the notion that I am remotely interested in your Miss Granger in that fashion, I should remind you a woman is a virgin only until her first time. After she is deflowered and her virgin's blood is collected for potions, I have no use for an inexperienced woman." He leaned back and waved his hand dismissively, "They take longer to train in the most simplest of methods of copulation than it takes to housebreak a crup."

Ron looked away in disgust which is what Snape had hoped for.

"What is it you want, Professor?" Ron asked between his clenched teeth.

"Very simple, Weasley. I want your oath that you will help Wizardingkind defeat and survive any onslaught of violence from He Who Must Not Be Named by what ever means I ask or by fulfilling any task I set that will assist in that endeavour." He watched the young mans face contort in confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm already committed to that cause." He responded.

"The means and tasks I will require will be quite separate and are tied to your Pureblood heritage. You do acknowledge the depth of your blood line?" he asked.

Ron frowned "Of course I do."

"Then I shall have your wand oath and you will be restored to your lady. If not," Snape stopped to smirk, "I have the name of a prioress at a cloistered Nunnery which I shall provide to Miss Granger." He waited.

Ron pulled his wand and made the oath, admitting defeat to the wiles of Severus Snape.

"We are finished for now Weasley; perhaps we should invite Miss Granger in to remove the worst of the charm." Snape stood and indicated the door. Ron made to leave only to be called back, "Just remember Weasley, any mention of our agreement beyond this room with anyone and all is null and void. No more Granger. Are we clear?"

Ron didn't turn back to look at the sneering face of Snape, "Crystal clear sir." He spat the last just before opening the door to admit Hermione who was leaning against the wall opposite the door. Hermione entered and Snape passed his wand over her.

"You are free of the Charm Miss Granger but be aware, I have means of tracking where you are and with whom. I shall trust in your good sense not to abuse my leniency lest I must needs remove it." He opened his door and gestured them out closing it after them again. He leaned on the door and sighed. The first part was in place.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Phaelan had gone to the room of requirement to work out. Her mind was in turmoil after the revelations of the morning from Severus. She thought her days of being a sex object had passed but it appeared it was not to be. Phaelan knew her desires were considered extreme, even perverse by some but she had found someone who understood. At least she thought she had. Shaking her head, she returned to her workout. She had to think it through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape looked over at the four nervous Slytherins sitting before him. They were, except for Draco, looking everywhere but at their head of house. Snape sighed his frustration and called for tea. As they busied themselves serving, stirring and choosing biscuits, Severus cast his opening line.

"What are you willing to sacrifice for the future of our world?"

They each paused. That wasn't quite what they expected to hear. "Sir?" Malfoy asked in confusion.

Severus leaned forward on his desk and looked at each of them in turn. "I'm asking what you are willing to give up in order to bring about peace to our world. It's not a difficult question just a very precarious answer to give as it may commit you to something you are not prepared to offer at this moment in your lives."

"Sir, we came because we don't want to become one of You Know Who's followers. I don't understand what you mean when you ask what I'm willing to give for peace." Goyle told him.

Snape fastened him with a trademark glare, "Goyle, look at what your father has lost because of a choice he made at your age. He heard the call of a charismatic wizard who stroked the ego's of the old Pureblood families without understanding who or what he was getting into." Snape turned and walked to the book case off to the side. "We all did." He continued more quietly before turning back to his students. "We were naïve, greedy fools. Had we done the slightest bit of research into He Who Rallied The Confunded Idiots we would had found that he was a half-blood pretender."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other. Draco had told them this but coming from Snape it had all the impact of a punch in the stomach.

"You mean, our parents are following a…a…." Crabbe stuttered.

"A half blooded orphan born in poverty and denied by his father, a Muggle." Finished Snape.

"But why sir? Why would they follow an outsider?" Pansy asked.

"He was intelligent, powerful and persuasive." Answered Snape, "Above all, he hated himself; Hated who and what he was. He was determined that all who were Muggle born or halfblooded would be removed from any status in his world. His plan was to take over and rule the pureblood elite while removing or subjugating any other witch or wizard. He wasn't fussy how he got the job done. Which brings us to today."

"But sir, we don't want mud….muggleborns or Halfbloods taking over our world either." Goyle told him, clearly confused about what Snape had said.

Snape returned to his seat, "I agree Goyle. In his quest for supremacy, You Know Who has killed many of our kind who opposes his ethos. We Purebloods can ill afford to drop our census further." Sitting back, he leaned his chin on his fist, "Beyond all other concerns, I for one do not choose to be led by a half breed mutant freak with delusions of grandeur."

Draco leaned forward, "What do you propose, uncle? Are there others who feel as you?""

Snape quirked his eyebrow, "You mean besides Dumbledore and his band of righteous disciples? Probably, but they are hardly likely to reveal themselves to me are they." He observed. "You four however have a unique opportunity. You hear things I don't, you have names. Feel them out."

"And then?" asked Draco.

"If you wish to actually fight against the Dark Lord, I can arrange for you to become part of the movement for the light without revealing yourselves until necessary." He told them. "You will of course receive instruction in our drills so that you will be able to fit in. Most of you participate in one already." He hinted.

It dawned on Draco, "The running. Professor McKenzie, she's part of this. Will she instruct us; a Muggle?" he spat the last.

"Don't underestimate Muggles Malfoy; they are dangerous in ways we as a race do not understand." Snape warned him in a dark voice.

"Who then?" asked Crabbe.

Snape stood and ignored the question, "Form your cohort. Be certain of their loyalty for they will be required to take an oath with consequences for treachery. We'll meet again before the holidays." He told them as a dismissal. "One last thing, we'll need somewhere to meet as a large group in the dungeons. Come up with some suggestions from your explorations."

When the Slytherins left, Snape closed and warded his door. Part two in place. He rubbed his forehead feeling a headache developing. One plus two equals three he thought, enjoying the logic of his strategy, and three was a magical number.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"What did you talk about?" pressed Harry.

"Stuff, you know; guy stuff." Ron replied trying to avoid telling Harry the type of things he had spoken to Snape about.

"Guy stuff. Ron we had the talk about guy stuff every year with the Ministry Public health inspector; lot of good that was since he still thought condoms were made from sheep's intestines." Harry retorted.

"The magical ones are." Ron replied absently.

Harry grimaced, "Thanks for the warning, I didn't know." He scowled at Ron's closed face. "Come on, he didn't take the charm off through the goodness of his heart, he hasn't got one."

Ron stood suddenly, "Leave it Harry! This has to do with Hermione and Me and him. I don't want to talk about it because it's private."

"And if I have a serious thing with Ginny? You won't stick your nose in?" Harry challenged his friend.

Ron just glanced at his friend, "If you want a serious thing with Ginny, I'll be the last person you need to worry about. I've got a father and four older brothers; remember? Come on I'm starving I hardly ate any lunch."

Harry dropped the subject but had a feeling that Ron's meeting today would rear its ugly head at sometime in the future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winter steadfastly shrouded Hogwarts with overcast skies, dreary rain and sleet driven by winds that made it feel like shards of glass when it hit bare skin. Classes continued as did the Quidditch matches but there was an ever present sense of foreboding that had not been there at the opening of the year.

Remus and Phaelan were watching the DA practise self defence with the Aurors and other members of the Order. The Room of requirement had begun to grow larger these past weeks for some reason. It had expanded to almost twice its original size as a gymnasium. Phaelan never ceased to wonder at how the castle adapted to the needs of its occupants.

As she walked down the length of the room, Phaelan noticed the changes the training had wrought in the young people and wondered if they were as noticeable to the other teachers. Besides the workout which had toned their bodies, they carried themselves differently. They presented an air of self confidence that came with the comfort of knowing they could look after themselves and others. Three months had made a huge difference in the lives of these students. It would likely continue to be a huge influence for the rest of their lives…however long or short, she thought sadly.

Professor McGonagall had entered and was standing with Remus. She had a letter in her hand. When Phaelan approached, Minerva held the letter out.

"From Madam Malkin, we have a meeting set for before the holidays." The older teacher told her with a school girl's excitement.

"Great, when?" Phaelan asked without any great enthusiasm.

Minerva frowned, "I thought we could get the senior girls together next Sunday." She reached out and took Phaelan's hand to pull her to the side. "What's wrong lass? Both you and Severus look as though you've been sucking lemons all week. Lovers quarrel?"

Phaelan smiled sadly, "I wish it were that simple, Minerva."

"Right, come along wi' me." She ordered dragging the young woman behind her.

"Minerva, I've got things to do." Phaelan insisted.

"Och lass, they've got Mistletoe and eggnog on their brains. Let them bide a wee while we have a woman to woman talk." She told the young teacher still dragging her along.

"But…"

"Wheesht lass. Ye need tae get this settled." Minerva opened the door to her chambers and ushered Phaelan in. She shooed Phaelan into an arm chair before the fire and poured two glasses of sherry.

Sitting facing Phaelan, she passed the glass and asked, "What happened? Did the wee lad hurt you?"

Phaelan had to quietly laugh at Minerva's description of Severus as a wee lad. "There is nothing wee about Severus, Minerva. He..." she sighed, "He didn't do anything to hurt me intentionally. It's just our whole relationship is eclipsed by his activities with Voldemort."

Minerva winced at her use of the name. "I know of the deception that you and he must carry out Phaelan. I find it distasteful to say the least."

"Minerva, you really don't understand our relationship at all." Phaelan told the older woman, annoyed that their convoluted courtship should be so simplified.

"Nay lass, you're wrong. Keeping two faces open to the world is how Albus and I lived for four years. I loved him from the time I was sixteen and, though it might sound conceited, he had an eye for me but we couldna act on our feelings. There was after all an eighty year difference." She revealed.

"What?" asked Phaelan aghast.

Minerva chuckled, "Phaelan, wizards can live upwards of a hundred and fifty years. He was just gone eighty odd."

"Wow." Phaelan conceded. "So, when did you… you know?"

"After I finished my apprenticeship. It had to remain a secret until I was free of the contract but, we were lovers since I left school." She looked over to Phaelan who was staring into the fire.

"I do love him Minerva but he is so complicated and he has so many secrets." She confided.

"Aye, that he does but he's changed since you have been with him Phaelan. His looks, his manners. Och, he's still a taciturn bastard with nary a decent word for a student outside of his house but he's no longer viciously taunting the other students and that alone has made a difference."

"What do I do Minerva?"

"Love him Phaelan, just love him and let him love you back."

Phaelan sipped the sherry as she thought about Minerva's words. "I'll be in my favourite tower later. I'd best go now." Phaelan rose to leave hoping her hint had been caught.

Minerva watched Phaelan leave and then pulled her robes about her. Grabbing floo powder she threw it on the flames and called, "Snape's Chambers."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan had wrapped herself in her winter weight windbreaker and heavy cloak before making her way to the tower she considered her and Severus'. She sat on the parapet looking up at the clear dark sky. There was no cloud cover tonight and as beautiful as the starry canopy looked, it was freezing cold under the cloudless heavens. There was no moon to blur the constellations and two shooting stars had entertained her. She was thinking to give up and return to her chambers when a dark figure occluded the stars as it swooped toward the tower stopping before her.

"My lady, you are most resolute if you are still about on such a frigid night." His voice caressed the air.

Phaelan looked at her courtier astride his broom, hood pulled up against the cold and leather gauntlets protecting his talented hands. She smiled at his use of the formal regency period phrasing that had become their language of love.

"My lord, I seek an answer to a question that prohibits my restful slumber these past nights. I once thought I knew the answer but I find I must look for reassurance."

"Your doubt is painful for me to endure. Is it the source of your reticence to approach me these recent days my lady?"

"That and a sudden reservation about my place and position in your circle my lord." She replied cautiously prodding a delicate subject.

"How now fair lady, have I offered thee competition?" he asked worriedly.

"No my lord, not as such as a new companion, but rather an old faithfulness superseding our acquaintance." She admitted.

Severus understood now why she had distanced herself, "Sweet Phaelan, there is nought that might overtake my affections for you. My most grievous error is in not making you understand the needs of our mission." He floated closer to her, "I have not swayed from my attachment nor changed my oath to thee beloved. I grieve knowing you are hurt by my actions."

Phaelan looked up into his dark eyes open with expectation. "My love has not wavered my lord. I had thought perhaps my affections were misplaced but now I see that I have misread you. You do wish my attentions as I wish yours. I ask for nought for reparation but a night of tender love."

"Would my lady fly with me to our secret place of rendezvous?" he asked hopefully.

"My heart soars in expectation." She smiled at him and mounted his broom before him.

They soared over the glass surfaced loch with the silence wrought of winter hibernation surrounding them. They touched down on the familiar outcropping which had suddenly sprouted a cabana.

"Severus?" she wondered.

"It's too cold to stand around outside and a warming charm works better within a structure." He told her. The entered and removed their outer cloaks.

"Phaelan," Severus began, "I didn't realize how you were hurt that night. I endeavoured to pleasure you. I thought I had succeeded."

"Oh Severus, how can I explain." She said as she walked away from his warmth. "For the better part of my life before my mother died, I was used to fulfil another's need. Don't get me wrong, I had some fun and I earned experience beyond my years but…It was never for me. Do you understand? I was an object to be manipulated. This…This what ever you want to call it smacks of the same thing."

Severus walked over and pulled her back against him, "I do understand Phaelan. I have been a puppet for one side or the other for as long. What can I do to convince you of my love, Phaelan?" he turned her in his arms, "What gift can I give you? Speak it and it is yours."

Feeling his arms around her, Phaelan turned and melted against him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Severus, I love you. I love you to the extent that when I'm not with you I feel there is a part of me missing. Just being with you is enough." She pulled back to look into his eyes, "I love you so much that if you wished it I would present myself to the Dark Lord."

"Never!" he exclaimed. "I will never take you to him. You are mine for as long as you will allow it, as I am yours. I will die before you will be given to him."

They stood silently together for a long time, content and serene in the other's presence.

"Make love to me Severus." She pulled back and looked into his face. "Make love to me, not wild hot exciting sex. Touch me as you did that night in the shower when we went to the lab. Let me touch you and taste you as I haven't yet had the chance." She reached up to stroke his face and pull him into a deep probing kiss. "Take me home Severus, take me to your bed and I'll stay there every night for as long as I live in your world."

Severus felt the air in his lungs leave and could scarcely inhale again. "You will share my bed every night?" he asked in wonder.

"For as long as you want me, my love." She replied and found herself pulled into a deeper more sensuous embrace.

"Let's go home, our bed awaits." He scooped her into his arms as he Accio'd his broom. They flew directly to the school and entered through the hidden entrance Severus used. As they entered his chambers, they each realized they had begun a new relationship. Severus lifted her into his arms and carried her across the threshold of his bedroom.


	43. Chapter 42

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Thanks to my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. Lets carry on. The chapter following this might be a bit shorter so I can get back on schedule.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Come on, come on, come on step it up people. You're climbing the Cliffside stairs like the pensioners doddering up to the tea room at a Church Jumble sale." Hooch taunted as the students slogged up the steep rock steps cut into the side of the outcropping Hogwarts was built upon. "Keep up there Thomas and do try to breathe normally, you're starting to sound like the Hogwarts express."

Phaelan was running up the stairs, bringing up the rear. She had given everyone a good head start before beginning herself but she found herself overtaking the students lagging behind. When she reached the top, Phaelan nodded to Hooch before standing beside Hermione who was noting everyone's time as read out by Neville. Hermione and Neville had started out first to be at the top before the rest.

"How are they doing?" Phaelan asked looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"Most of them made the time; just." Hermione replied, emphasizing the last word. "The ones with a check mark came in well below the expected time but they're all still woefully under conditioned."

Phaelan looked over at the bodies strewn around the lawn in various stages of pulmonary distress or exhaustion. "I agree, we've got to step it up over the holidays. I'm going in. We'll meet in the R.O.R in ten."

"R.O.R?" asked Neville.

"Room of Requirement in military speak Neville." Hermione told him as she tucked a pencil behind her ear and stalked over to the casualties of physical exertion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan entered the school and snapped her fingers calling for Dobby.

"Miss has summoned Dobby instead of Polly. Is there something wrong Miss?" Dobby asked in surprise.

"No Dobby. I need your help with something." Phaelan looked around to see if there was anyone about then beckoned the elf to follow her into a side alcove. "You know about the students who meet with me in the room of requirement?" she asked.

Dobby nodded enthusiastically "Oh yes Miss, Dumbledore's Army. Very important that we keep this a secret." He told her in a stage whisper.

"Yes well, I'd like to give everyone an early Christmas present. How fast can you duplicate something Dobby? I mean copy it enough times for the Army." She asked.

Dobby thought for a moment, his mouth pushed into a moue as he calculated. "If the thing is small and not alive and if Dobby had some others help, maybe three or four minutes."

"Three or four minutes?" Phaelan asked in wonder.

"Well, Miss will want the presents wrapped won't she?" he asked, now worried his estimate had disappointed her.

Phaelan nodded, "Yeah sure. Uhm Polly." She snapped again to get her Lady's elf. When Polly appeared, Phaelan called her over and whispered in her ear.

"Yes Miss, Polly knows," She told Phaelan as she nodded her head. "Come on, Dobby, we's got a job to do." The two elves disappeared with a pop leaving Phaelan shaking her head.

Heading off to the R.O.R., Phaelan found herself humming a tune. She smiled as she realized she was singing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Some more tea Albus?" asked Minerva as she poured the fragrant brew into their cups. "What ever are you stewing about? I haven't seen that face since you were calculating odds for the Quidditch finals between France and England." She teased; trying to get at the cause of the pensive mood Dumbledore fell into whenever he was alone.

Sitting up, he spooned several helpings of sugar into his cup and stirred. "Something is afoot in the castle that has changed the balance in the feelings between the houses. Almost as if a great weight has shifted and the scale has gone slightly off kilter." He told her as he reached for an Empire biscuit with a juicy cherry on top.

"Och Albus, you know I'm not one for metaphors. Spit it out man, what do you mean?"

He looked at her between dunking his biscuit and sipping his tea, "I mean, the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin has changed. Oh, the rivalry is still there but the acrimony that normally accompanies the taunts is not near as vituperative as it has been in past years."

Minerva thought about what the old man said and had to agree, "Aye, I have noticed. When did it start?" she wondered.

"I noticed it around the time young Neville was transformed in to a Merman," he finished off the biscuit and reached for a Fairy cake that also had a cherry adorning the white icing. "It had likely started before but that incident seemed to bring it to a head and forced something that has been coming for a while, to the surface."

Minerva nodded, remembering what he had told her about Malfoy. Even she had to admit, the boy was a good Head Boy, refraining from his previous predilection for house favouritism.

"You see this as a good thing then?" she asked.

The Headmaster frowned, "I'm not sure Minerva. It's just a trifle unsettling."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stood at one end of the gym waiting for everyone to assemble. The victims of the morning exercise shuffled in, moaning and groaning, one trying to outdo the other with their tale of suffering and agony. Only the few who had dedicated themselves to totally improving their fitness level stood easy, feeling no ill effect from the run. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, the Creevey brothers, Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters all stood at the front of the room, relaxed with the release of lactic acid worked off.

"You know, it's really pathetic these girls can't see the benefit of all this exercise," Lavender began, "I mean, at the end of the season when the prices are down it's always the smallest sizes that are left. I mean, really," she exclaimed as she looked up and held her palms out, "you just can't get designer cheaper."

"Well, we're so glad your agenda and ours is so compatible, Lavender. I'm sure you will inspire others, or at least you might if you weren't so self centred." Hermione spat.

"At least I try Granger," Lavender retorted, "and if it does suit my purposes, so much the better."

Hermione looked down at her notes, chastened at her roommate's words. "I'm sorry Lav, I just get so focussed on what we're trying to do…I know you work hard. Whether it's for the DA or yourself…I'm proud of what you've accomplished."

Lavender frowned at what she was feeling inside. She kept pretending that this was just a club and the training they received was just a game but she knew… she knew one day she would fight beside her friends to protect her world. She was afraid to fight but she was more afraid of what would happen if she didn't. Her family was only two generations away from being Muggles; her maternal grandparents were both Muggleborn.

"Thanks Hermione. I know…. I mean I realize…." Lavender still couldn't put her feelings into words.

"Hey Lavender, it's okay, really." Harry told her. "We know…I know."

Lavender smiled and joined the Patil twins in comparing their current level of development. They were talking about abdominal muscles and how well a sari might look with the definition of same.

Phaelan entered the R.O.R. with a small entourage of followers bearing baskets of early Christmas presents each carefully wrapped in gaudy Christmas paper and adorned with a green or red bow. Snape had followed them in; curious to see what was happening more than anything else. Lupin and Tonks were at the far end near the changing rooms quietly talking to each other oblivious to the goings on.

Placing two fingers in her mouth, Phaelan whistled for attention. "Why doesn't everyone sit on the floor and take a load off. After all, you can barely haul yourselves up a few flights of stairs without wheezing like a set of old bellows. When we started out, I told you what was expected. Now, most of you are almost there, a few have succeeded thanks to a little hard work. As for the others…well, you took an oath and you haven't kept up your end of the bargain." A few voices were raised in protest, only to be stilled when Phaelan raised her hand. "You all had the same challenges this year; don't make excuses about school work. You need to manage your time better not me."

Striding to the centre of the room, Phaelan indicated the elves with their baskets. "To help you out, I've decided on some early Christmas presents. Dobby if you please?" she requested and the elves began distributing the gifts. When almost every one had a parcel she told them, "Go ahead, and open them up."

"A skipping rope?" asked Laura Madley, a Hufflepuff who had joined the DA for the first time this year.

"Yes, a skipping rope. I expect everyone to use it here and at home over the holidays." Phaelan told them firmly, "It may look like a child's toy, but I have used one for years for when I couldn't work out any other way. They are effective. Now as added incentive, you may take one day off of running a week and substitute the jump rope. Remember, you still have to work at it. If you don't, it'll show." She paused and looked around, "Showers."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus sat in his private lab and studied the two phials before him containing the crystalline compound that had been taken from the Faubert girls' ears. The samples were very small and he had to think how best to begin using only minute amounts of the crystal in his study. He opened one phial and shook the crystal onto a piece of blotting paper. Taking up a set of fine pincer tongs and a rasp, he gently abraded the crystal above a glass slide that was indented to hold liquids. Carefully, he slipped the slide onto his brass microscope and rough adjusted the lens close to the plate. Peering into the eyepiece, he adjusted the mirror to capture the light and focussed the image appearing before his eye. He sat up sighing and made a notation in his lab journal. Checking his reagents on the shelves, Severus selected various bottles and brought them to his bench. After several slides were prepared like the first sample, he created a chart in his journal. One after another, the slides were put on the microscope and, as he observed the magnified image, a drop of reagent was added. All but one failed to get a reaction but the saline solution seemed to have a small reaction. Why? He packed the samples away carefully. The answer was obvious in it's simplicity but complex in its application. Time to bounce options off of someone; time to find Phaelan and fly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan was showering in the dungeon chamber of Severus Snape. While the shower in her own chambers was nice, his was positively decadent. The shower heads seemed to hit her body at just the right places. Closing her eyes, she rinsed the shampoo from her hair, running her fingers through to lift the hair off her scalp.

Severus entered his chambers and heard the water running in his shower. Smiling, he started disrobing on his way to the bathroom. He stood and looked over at the shower where his lady stood with her eyes closed, head thrown back enjoying the feeling of the water beating on her body. She was sliding her hands down over her breasts to her belly and then back around to buttocks. Severus shivered and felt his erection grow harder with desire. Her back was to him now as he approached. She screamed when his hands cupped her breasts and his cock lay between her ass cheeks.

"You should be careful when you leave the door's unlocked my lady, you never know who's watching." He whispered as he pinched and twisted her nipples.

"Like I could keep you out by locking a door, Severus." Phaelan relaxed back onto his body and curled her arm up and round his neck.

Severus turned her towards him and pulled her face up into a deep kiss. As he pulled away he nibbled her lips and kissed her eyes. "You have learned then that you cannot deny me my pleasures."

"As if I want to." She replied before kissing him back.

Severus picked her up and sat her on the small ledge at one side of the shower, parting her knees, he stepped between her legs and wrapped them around his hips. Phaelan reached down and helped guide him as he entered her. They fit together so perfectly; they moved in unison as though in a choreographed dance.

"Cum for me Phaelan, cum for me. I want to feel you, I need you…Oh gods Phaelan." He moaned in her ear before kissing and biting his way down her neck.

"Yesss, mmmhh, yesss. Fuck me Severus, harder." She begged as she fisted her hand in his hair.

He snaked one hand between them and began to finger her hard nub. He leaned back slightly to watch his cock pounding into her. Phaelan looked down at his shaft as it pistoned its shining head into her again and again. Their foreheads touched as they watched their coupling. The tension mounted between them and their breathing became ragged. Phaelan's release began only moments before Severus spasmed his cum into her. They stayed joined for several minutes reluctant to part. They kissed and whispered their love long after they separated.

At long last, Severus turned off the water and used a drying charm on them both.

"Dress warmly, I want to fly tonight, Phaelan." She told her as he pulled on his undershirt and then a heavy jersey.

"What's wrong, you usually only fly when you need to work something out or when you want to get me on side for something?" she wondered.

"Exactly, come on." Grabbing his broom, he led them out the hidden door and took off for the mountain outcropping.

When they arrived, Phaelan saw the cabana was still standing. Severus cast his warming charm on the structure as they stepped inside. Phaelan pulled off her outer cloak and sat on the canvas chair that sat to one side.

"Okay, what's up?" she asked.

"I've started the analysis on the crystals Poppy and Shacklebolt brought back from St Mungos' and it's promising." He began.

"Good. So, why are we here?" she asked.

"It's too ridiculously easy. The crystals react to saline which means they would act with the natural body secretions and dissolve."

"But?"

"If the crystals were the only thing affecting them, why haven't they woken up yet." He asked the rhetorical question.

Phaelan thought for a moment, "The crystals were in the ear, that's not where you'd expect a great deal of perspiration to gather."

"Yes," he replied, "What type of fluid gathers in the ear and when?"

"Ear, nose and throat, they're all connected. The ears become fluid filled when they are infected. Otherwise they should be clear." Phaelan offered her observation.

Snape shook his head, "We're missing something."

"Okay, let's go about this by elimination. What was present at the time the crystals were placed in the girls ears that would be missing otherwise? What were the conditions?" she asked.

Severus sat on a matching chair opposite Phaelan, "There would have been confusion, hysteria, massive fear and a great deal of physical and magical energy released."

"So the physical reactions would have been a release of adrenalin, tears, sweat…" Phaelan began to list the common reactions to stress.

"Bile, urine, faeces…" he looked at her "There was murder committed, those fluids are almost always present in violent death."

Phaelan nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, so you have an environment which would allow the crystals to dissolve and enter their bodies. After they were unconscious, what kept them asleep?"

"Or from waking…the antidotes, of course it's so obvious." Severus rose, his face alight with a possible solution. "We never even conceived of something so simple. Yes, it could work….we need to…no…yes. Yes!"

Phaelan looked at the scientist in Snape working over time, "Can you share your revelation or are you planning to publish a paper?"

"What? No! It was you my love!" he told her as he grabbed her up from her seat and kissed her before grabbing her cloak and pulling it around her shoulders..

Phaelan was clueless, "Sure, okay. Now what?"

"Come, we must share the knowledge. We need Poppy's help." He told her as he set her before him to return to the castle. When they landed, Severus pulled her into a jog, leading her to the hidden entrance.

In the tower above, Ron and Hermione watched as the older couple sped to the castle.

"Looks like he's desperate for it." Ron commented crudely.

Hermione grimaced, "Ron, don't be disgusting."

He looked at her sideways, "I can't imagine he has many pure thoughts, Hermione."

Frowning at the odd comment, she asked, "What exactly happened during the meeting between you two?"

He looked away, "Guy stuff 'Mione. You know how I should respect you and stuff."

Hermione was suspicious, "I've got a feeling that you talked about more than that."

Ron grabbed her off of the low wall where they were sitting and pulled her to lie atop him. "We talked about your honour and how I had to preserve your good name."

Hermione chuckled, "Preserve, sounds like he wants to stuff me inside one of those glass jars he keeps in his office and pickle me for posterity."

Rolling over on the blanket he had placed a cushioning charm on, Ron put Hermione on her back and half covered her with his body. Hermione stared into his blue eyes, now so intense with something she hadn't seen before.

"Ron, what is it?" she asked. They had never done this before and the intimacy of their position scared and excited her. "What happened?"

Ron stroked her hair and kissed her brow, "I love you Hermione. I'll do anything to be with you." reaching up he stroked her cheek and pulled her chin up to kiss her mouth more intensely than they had ever experienced before. He pulled away and kissed her throat.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, "what's happening? I feel…..I feel…Oh Ron." Her whispers were cut off as his mouth found hers again and continued the exploration of desire they had begun.

Hermione stroked his back letting her hands travel under his jumper to stroke over his cotton shirt. Ron had let his knee slip between her thighs and her leg wrapped around his. Ron's hand stroked down the side of her body past her hip to her knee and had started its journey back. Hermione felt herself tremble from within and noticed a knotting sensation in her abdomen. She also felt something harden against her groin and realized Ron was experiencing an erection.

"I want you so Hermione, I love you." He whispered fervently in her ear.

"Wait Ron, stop, please. I'm not...not here Ron, not our first time." Hermione told him as she reigned in her own feelings. She pulled his face up and stroked his cheek. "Too soon, love. Too soon."

Ron closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath before he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "'Mione, I...I didn't "

Hermione silenced him with her hand on his mouth, "Hush, I wanted it just as much as you did." She looked away, "We just can't yet."

Ron looked out over the parapet to the sky, "He'll know won't he."

Hermione nodded, "Probably, don't worry, I'll tell him it was my idea. Half of it was anyway."

"Yeah, good luck." He whispered as they stood to return to Gryffindor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have it here, Severus. Let's see...yes...aha...mmhhmm..." Poppy was perusing the record sent to her of the Ravenclaw girls stay in St. Mungo's.

"For the love of Merlin, Poppy, spit it out or pass it over." Severus spat.

"All right, you impertinent man, here. Everything about their treatment and the counter agents and spells used is there. All were complete and correct as far as I can tell. They brought in specialists but everything they tried seemed to drive the girls deeper into a coma rather than lighten it." She told him acerbically, passing the notes over.

Severus nodded. "It makes sense. The more stimulation applied, the more antidote given, caused a cascade effect."

Poppy looked at Phaelan, "What's he talking about?"

Phaelan shrugged, "It was something I said apparently."

Severus ignored the women's comments, "Poppy, I need to get into the hospital. Can you arrange it? I'll need a disguise...Polyjuice using a figure known at St Mungo's."

"Alright, Severus, but can't you tell me what's going on?" Poppy asked.

"If I am right, now that the crystals are gone, nothing is going on and we need to make something happen." He answered bafflingly. "Let me know when we're going and I'll bring the Polyjuice." He grabbed Phaelan's hand and led her away from the infirmary.

As the couple strode down the hall, Severus suddenly stopped and pulled out a parchment from his pocket. As he passed his wand over the blank surface, a line drawing appeared.

"The disobedient little chit. Phaelan, I'll see you in our chambers later." He quickly retraced his steps leaving Phaelan confused. As he obviously wanted to go alone, she made her way to her own chambers and the work awaiting her there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Hermione were almost to the Gryffindor tower when they saw him, a dark eminence grise in their path. They stopped and watched Snape approach, as intimidating as they'd ever experienced.

He looked directly at Hermione, "Mr. Weasley, we had a discussion. Go to your chambers and rethink our words at that time, while you ponder if you shall ever be closer than arms length to your lady again."

Ron made to speak, but was silenced by Snape raising his hand and pointing to the portrait entrance to the tower. With a single glance at Hermione, Ron made his way down the hall.

"Now Miss Granger, tarry with me awhile over here." Severus indicated an alcove off to the side. As she followed him into the space, Hermione felt him cast a privacy charm; no one would hear their conversation.

"Miss Granger, do you take me for a fool?" he opened.

"No sir, never." Hermione gasped in surprise at the question.

"Then why do you play me for one?"

Hermione was confused a bit at the question, "Sir? I don't…"

"Don't play coy with me girl. What were you up to in the tower?"

"Nothing, we were just..."

"Don't lie to me." Snape spat. "I told you I could track you, did you doubt my word?"

Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes and blinked them back determined not to let him best her. "No, Professor. Ron and I were talking and we held hands. There was nothing, honestly."

Severus sighed, "You dissemble poorly, girl. The scent of shared pheromones is still on your clothing as is your arousal. I warned you." He walked behind her. "Did you know in some countries where your type of arrangement is still commonplace, your guarantor would have the right, nay the responsibility to administer corporal punishment for your type of behaviour."

"NO! My parents never hit me. You have no right, none…" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wrong." He whispered in her ear. "Now take you to your chambers and think on what I have said. I will see you in my office before breakfast tomorrow to discuss the consequences of your….dalliance."

Hermione took off at a run, not asking for further permission to leave. Snape smirked behind her. Part 1, sub section 1 in place, Weasley should be quite motivated to keep his lady out of trouble. Threats were a wonderful inspiration to encourage cooperation from reluctant parties.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione came to Snape's office door and reluctantly knocked. She heard a muffled 'enter' and opened the door. As she closed the door, she noticed Pansy Parkinson sitting to one side.

"Professor, you required me to come this morning." Hermione opened quietly.

"Indeed, Miss Granger." Shape responded as he walked to stand in front of his desk. "You, of course, are acquainted with Miss Parkinson."

It wasn't a question, but Hermione nodded and looked at the Slytherin girl sullenly.

"Good. Now, since you are Muggleborn you may be unfamiliar with some of the customs of our Pure-blooded families when it comes to young ladies who are of the age to be presented." He gestured to Pansy, "I have asked Miss Parkinson to join us to apprise you of what you are missing."

Hermione felt her anger rise, "Sir, I was not aware I was to be inflicted with Slytherin prejudice as punishment."

Snape looked at his ward, who was now indignant at her birthright being impugned. "You are not, Miss Granger. I ask only you listen to the requirement placed upon many young pureblood maidens and ask yourself if you wish to be among their number. If you do, I shall arrange it. Miss Parkinson." He indicated Pansy should speak.

Pansy seemed hesitant, "Well," she looked at Snape who nodded. "Since I turned sixteen, my parents were concerned that I might find…someone that I might want to be with. They wanted to be sure that, when the time came…when I was to become betrothed, I would be untouched." Pansy swallowed and looked uncomfortable. "Every Hogsmeade weekend, I have to go to visit the Hag Midwife. Not just me, there are other girls from Hogwarts as well."

Hermione frowned, "What does she do, cast a charm to check your…you know?"

Pansy laughed, "I wish it was so…gentle. No. There are about a dozen of us. We take off our pants and knickers and bend over her table. She uses the handle of a wooden spoon and puts it inside us. If it hits the…you know, she sees a light in the bowl of the spoon. If it doesn't… Once, a girl was caught," Pansy sobbed, "The old hag left the spoon in after she had pushed it in as far as it would go. Then she fastened the girls' arms to the table and called her father. We had to stay. When he arrived," Pansy was now crying, "he took a switch from the hag and beat her until her backside was bleeding. Oh sir, please…" she covered her face with her hands.

Snape walked over to the distraught girl and put one hand on her shoulder while the other stroked her hair. "It's alright, Pansy. I told you I would stop it. You'll never have to go to the Hag again." He tipped her face up and used his handkerchief to wipe her face. "I haven't done this since you were a first year." Pansy laughed and took the handkerchief. Pulling his wand, Snape waved it over her to remove the evidence of her tears. "You may return to your chambers, Miss Parkinson."

'Yes sir." She said before glancing at Hermione who was numb with shock.

Severus walked around and sat behind his desk, "Sit down, Miss Granger." Hermione didn't move. "MISS GRANGER." He shouted to get her attention.

Hermione jumped and looked at him, "Sir?"

"Sit." Snape pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

Hermione sat down still trying to make sense of what Pansy had related. It was medieval, barbaric and disgusting in any age.

"Why?" she asked.

"Miss Granger, there are things that happen that are beyond your ken; things that the Order, for all it's bluster, tends to overlook." He spoke to her softly. "If you had not noticed, the hierarchy of the order is Pureblood led."

Hermione thought on what he said, "I had noticed. The Muggleborns and Half bloods are further down the pecking order."

"Many of our Pureblood traditions are good and honourable; others should be cast aside. This I have no qualms about. Now I ask you again; you have taken the oath of a pureblood witch to remain faithful to one man and to obey your parents or in this case me." Severus stood again, "I can't imagine you would wish to submit to the Hag."

"Never!" Hermione spat.

"Then, you will submit to my will…and….if you and Mr Weasley wish to accelerate your relationship at some time in the future, you will approach me about appropriate protection at the proper time."

"Yes sir, I ….agree."

"Very well. Now, the Christmas Ball approaches; you may submit your wardrobe for approval."

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir, I'll let you see my dress." Hermione rose ready to leave.

"Tut, tut, Miss Granger, I said wardrobe as in from the skin out." He told her.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Miss Granger, I shall not be doing the approval, I have asked Professor McGonagall to assist you."

"Oh, all right then." She acquiesced.

"Then we have reached an understanding?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir." Hermione replied. At his nod she left with a mind full of turbulent and disturbing thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	44. Chapter 43

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope my attempt at a South Asian/Indian accent does not offend. The letters V and W seem to blend in their speech patterns.

"No, not like that old chap. Ladies don't look at hulking dour types, constantly glaring at them." Kingsley instructed Snape who had taken his first dose of Polyjuice potion. "Head up. Look 'em straight in the eyes, give them that dazzling smile and be gallant."

Phaelan who was observing the coaching from the side could repress her laughter no longer. She snorted and choked before breaking into belly laughs. "This is too funny. You couldn't pay someone to write a script this good."

"I am most gratified that we are a source of diverting entertainment for you madam; now if you please." The Snape/Kingsley snapped at her just as he tried to pass a hand through his, now, non-existent hair causing another paroxysm of laughter from Phaelan's side of the room.

Kingsley, who had laughed as loud, shook his head finally, "Just keep your head up and don't sneer or insult needlessly."

"I shall endeavour to comply. Poppy, are you ready?" Severus asked as he clasped Kingsley's Auror's robes over the royal blue suit Shacklebolt had selected for that day.

"Wait!" called Phaelan, "You need an earring Severus."

Looking as though he'd been asked to model a thong, Severus gasped "What?"

"She's right you know. You must accessorize properly. Now, a diamond stud or Gold loop?" Shacklebolt asked. "Ah, ah, ah, old boy. Don't get violent," he teased seeing the glower being cast on him by his twin, "It's just a charm." Waving his wand, Kingsley produced a gold hoop earring on Snape's left ear.

Turning on his heel he walked to the fireplace, "Now Poppy." He called as he stepped into the flames.

Stepping through the floo to St Mungo's main entrance, the Mediwitch and Potions Master made their way to the ward where the Faubert girls were still lying comatose. Madam Pomfrey had Owled the healer in charge telling them of a finding that might help and asking him to meet them.

An intense young man of South Asian descent, wearing a look of expectation, approached the pair.

"Madam Pomfrey, it is wery good to see you again. I hear you have brought us good news." He smiled and bowed as he took her hand to shake it.

"Healer Parasarathy, it's good to see you again too. May I present Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley has brought the possible solution to our dilemma of the girls' coma." Poppy stood aside to let the men meet.

"Auror? I was not avare Auror's vere also trained in the magic medical arts sir." The Healer frowned at the tall dark man.

"We are not sir, but, I am the close acquaintance of a potions master who deciphered the code of the mystery. Unfortunately, he was indisposed but felt the condition of the young ladies took precedence over his need to monitor his prescribed treatment." Snape advised the young man.

"A most benewolent man. Now, let us go to my office for tea and discuss..."

"NO!" Snape interrupted, "I have other pressing duties. We must proceed at once."

"But I must set down a protocol, clinical obserwation..." the healer tried to insist.

"Healer Parasarathy, I know the potions master Kingsley speaks of and I trust his judgement." Poppy intervened. "Please, let us go to the girls and you bring your strongest antidotes and stimulants. An assistant or two would not be amiss."

"Wery vell, Madam Pomfrey but this is not the vay we work vhere I was trained." The healer replied haughtily, his head bobbing and his hand waving indicating his displeasure.

"Where did you study sir?" asked Snape.

"The Mumbai Centre for Magical Maladies. Ve are recognized through out India and Asia as pre-eminent in the study of obscure curses and spells." He replied in a disdainful tone. "Now, I must prepare. I shall meet you in the private vard."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to another of Dumbledore's great ideas, Phaelan felt a massive headache building behind her eyes. How did this situation get out of hand, she wondered and who the hell let the patients loose to run this asylum in the first place. She thought back to a few minutes earlier when she asked...

"Headmaster, how many people would you expect to attend this...gala reunion?" Phaelan asked.

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "That would be difficult to guess I'm afraid. Filius, could you hazard an educated guess?" he asked the Head of Ravenclaw.

"Well given that we have an official school leaving ceremony for approximately sixty students every year and given the average life span of witches and wizards say sixty times one hundred and sixty, that's nine thousand six hundred plus spouses and of course former faculty and students who chose to leave early..."

"Professor Dumbledore," Phaelan interrupted, "The idea is absolutely insane. You have neither the facilities nor support for such an undertaking, magical intervention or not. You cannot invite every living alumnus of Hogwarts to attend, it's just..." Phaelan was lost for words for a moment but was rescued by the flying instructor.

"It's just the most stupid fucking idea you've ever come up with Albus, and you've had a few ripe ones in the past." Hooch told him before sipping her tea.

Dumbledore sighed, "Alas, I believe you may be right." He sat back with the look of a little boy being told Christmas was cancelled.

Minerva stirred her refilled cup and sat back staring pensively into the distance. "Och, it would have been so nice to have seen some of our old pupils again. A chance to catch up with some of our old colleagues." She sighed.

Phaelan looked over the faces of people who had become her friends and more over the past months and wanted to do something for them before...well...before what ever would come to pass took some of their number.

"Couldn't we have a reunion of just the recent alumni, say the past twenty five years?" She suggested. "I mean, it's not like every one will accept."

The other teachers mulled over what she had said. The room was quiet but for clinking china and biscuit munching.

"One thousand five hundred plus spouses." Flitwick offered into the air.

"Usually you get less than fifty percent attending these things." Phaelan hinted.

"They could bring tents." Suggested Sprout.

"They could bring their own elves." Vector added.

"If the Merchants in Hogsmeade know, they could set up concessions and make a boodle over and above their usual profit." Lupin suggested.

"A round robin Quidditch tournament." Hooch supplied with gleaming eyes.

"The fashion show." Imagined Minerva.

"A chess competition." Flitwick offered.

"A grand ball." Announced Dumbledore.

"Well, as long as we all pitch in, I guess it's doable." Phaelan told them. "Filius, your best guestimate on the final census if you please?"

The small man laughed, "Guesstimate, I like that word. Let's say around two thousand but I think that is on the high side."

Dumbledore rubbed his hands together "Well then, this shall be a jolly party. I dub all of you members of the Reunion Committee. Phaelan you are chairperson."

Hence, Phaelan felt a massive headache building behind her eyes. How did this situation get out of hand, she wondered and who the hell let the patients loose to run this asylum in the first place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape and Poppy stood in the room with the girls while the Healer and two Mediwitches assembled the potions along with special wands and charmed objects used for diagnoses.

"Ve are ready Madam Pomfrey. Vhere should ve start?" the Healer asked.

"Sev...Kingsley, what were you told?" Poppy almost slipped.

Shape sighed. "Since the crystal is still lying dormant in their blood, we should try a blood purification potion infused with a stimulant." He told them, "That is, I was advised to suggest it."

"As you say," the healer responded. He indicated the Mediwitches should comply.

Madam Pomfrey interrupted, "Perhaps only one girl to start with, just in case."

"A walid suggestion Madam. The older girl then." Parasarathy turned his attentions to one bed.

The potion was introduced into the tube leading to the girls' stomach. The party stood by closely watching her reaction.

"The crystal that was discovered was insolwent in the blood then?" the healer asked.

"Not exactly." Snape replied. "The dissolved crystal would lie dormant in the blood until excited or stimulated. When the girls were roused, the crystal became active and absorbed the chemical produced by the thyroid that allowed wakefulness. The Potion's master believes if we study this, we will find that the crystal has bonded to the hormone orexin and is indistinguishable from it."

Parasarathy nodded, "I understand the theory, but how vere they kept asleep after we treated them I vonder."

Severus was revealing too much, "I'm not sure, I think he said it had something to do with the crystal Madam Pomfrey found lying in the girls' ears and the reaction to stimulants."

Parasarathy was observing the girl closely, passing his wand over her body every few minutes. "This Master should write a paper, I vould be most interested in collaborating. Who is he anyvay?"

They were spared the necessity of a reply by a moan from the bed. The girl began thrashing around ever more violently. Poppy moved to the side of the bed.

"Rebecca, can you hear me? Rebecca, wake up; you must wake up child." She called.

Rebecca continued to fight against the chemicals conflicting in her body.

Snape watched trying, not very successfully, to maintain clinical detachment. "He said something about raising the body temperature to speed the detoxification."

Parasarathy nodded, "Yes, bring the Invigora Calorum." He ordered. As one of the Mediwitches held her head, the potion was poured through the tube into her stomach. Within seconds, she began to perspire.

"The sweat should be wiped away." Snape instructed.

Pomfrey stepped forward and cast a privacy charm over Rebecca's' body to provide modesty just before removing her night gown. A basin of tepid water and cloths appeared for the Mediwitches to sponge bath the girl. The cooling touch seemed to calm the thrashing slightly and the moans were becoming coherent.

"Ma...Maa...Da...Ddddeh." were the first syllables which sounded like words from Rebecca. Suddenly her eyes opened and she stared at the face of the school Mediwitch. She began to pant. "NOhhh! Mummy...Daddy. Nohhhh..." she began to sob.

Poppy pulled the covers over the now shivering girl then sat beside her, pulling her into a comforting hug to whisper, "There, there child. All will be well soon. You'll see; all will be well."

Severus leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes which were suspiciously damp. He had to move.

"Excuse me, I must...Excuse me." He bolted from the room, looking for the nearest gents' room to hide. In his brain, he had relegated his worry as a need to refresh the Polyjuice potion but his conscience knew otherwise. He had felt the yoke of a new responsibility settle itself about his neck. His wizard's oath was being called in and he was in unknown territory. Two new people in his life even more dependant than Phaelan could ever be. Not like Granger and Weasley who could be manipulated. Two girls, innocent and needy of things he had no clue of how to provide. He would be their support, their parent. Severus Snape was scared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco sat in his room with his usual entourage holding court. He had received a letter from his father regarding the upcoming holidays. It appeared Malfoy Manor would host the Dark Lord and his snivelling sycophant Pettigrew for the Yuletide and New Years. Worse yet, the Parkinson's were invited as well to present their daughter for the first time.

Pansy curled into a wicker lounge and pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm being put on show like the prize turkey at the butcher's just before Christmas. Everyone gets to gawk at it and ooh and aahh over how wonderful it looks. Wouldn't surprise me if they chain me upside down to show off my legs and hang a holly wreath around my neck."

"Pansy stop," Draco hissed, "we'll figure something out, I promise."

"Least you're going home, I'm stuck here." Goyle complained.

"I wish I could stay," Pansy added in a small voice.

Draco sat up, "That's it, you need to stay here." He told her.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I'll bet Snape can come up with something to make you sick so that you need to stay at the castle. Quarantine or something. I'll talk to him." He told her.

"You really do trust him, don't you?" she asked wistfully.

"He's not done anything to make me doubt what he says and even though he may serve He Who Must Not Be Named he doesn't...I dunno, he has his own mind." He looked at his friends to take their measure. "I believe he is using the Dark Lord as much as he is used. He has his own ways."

"Aren't you afraid to cross your father Draco?" Goyle asked. "He's almost second in command"

Draco snorted, "I doubt that will last much longer. Even Malfoy pockets have limits."

Pansy knelt on the floor in front of the Head Boy, "What will happen then Draco? If your father looses face before HIM..." she left the rest unsaid.

Sitting up, Draco took her hands in his, "Now you know why I must make my own way. I can't rest on the reputation of my father. I need to prove that I am my own man." He declared but then more quietly added. "Something I've been a berk about so far in my life."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both girls were now awake and going through a battery of tests laid out by the healer. The confusion created by the teams working on them saved to defray the full onslaught of questions both Pomfrey and Snape knew were coming.

"What now Severus? Where are they to go?" Poppy asked him.

Snape sighed, "I've broached the matter with Albus. They can't return to classes as that will let the Dark lord know immediately we have unravelled the puzzle of the girls sleep. I was thinking of the chambers the Grangers used but we need a competent caregiver. They will take a long time to get over what has happened."

Poppy nodded. "Yes, they've a bumpy road ahead." She frowned suddenly, "I wonder though..."

Looking at the Mediwitch beside him, he lifted his brow in a silent question."?"

Poppy pursed her lips, "I'll need to send an owl when we return." She patted his hand and turned back to the girls.

"I need to contact Moody and Tonks," he turned to leave the private ward but suddenly stopped. "Healer Parasarathy, a word." Snape / Shacklebolt pulled the man to the side. "No one is to leave this room until the Auror's I am about to call have arrived, understood?" he asked rhetorically.

"Really sir, you are most the most intolerable Auror I have ewer met. This is my vard..." the healer argued.

"And these are my charges. If you don't want to fall under ministry scrutiny, I would comply." Snape threatened.

Parasarathy shook his finger at the larger man. "You have not heard the end of this. I vill go ower your head."

"You can try." Snape retorted then left the room to find a floo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moody strode down the hallway towards the private ward followed by Tonks and Olwen. He had just been apprised of what had transpired and was less than supportive of the action upon hearing of Snape's part in it.

"There's always something in it for Snape when he sticks his ridiculously large nose in any business. He's looking to raise his standing in someone or others ladder of lackeys. I dare say he doesn't give a damn whether these children live or die as long as he gets credit for it...either way." He told his juniors, who looked at each other, commiserating in their exasperation with the elder Auror.

"Severus found the way to counter the effects of the potion that kept the girls unconscious, Alastor. I 'ardly think 'e'd 'ave bothered if 'e'd wanted 'em dead." Tonks told her senior in an attempt to refute what he had said.

He looked at her with his good eye, "Bah! He likely had the antidote from the beginning. Probably designed the potion that they were given in the first place." He looked over at Olwen, "Watch yourself around him. Constant vigilance." He banged his walking stick on the floor for emphasis.

Tonks opened the door to the ward and entered the room which was now pretty much filled to capacity. Moody eyed Snape/Shacklebolt sharing a suspicious sneer.

"So, our young hostages are rescued." Moody announced, stating the obvious. He looked over each of the girls, letting his usual gruff exterior soften for a moment before turning to the healer.

"Choose one other with yourself Healer; the rest will not be needed." The elder Auror announced.

"BBBBut..." Parasarathy stuttered in exasperation.

Moody leaned over the shorter man causing the healer to step back, "D'ye like the cushy job and fine life here in London, for if you don't I can arrange your repatriation in an instant."

Parasarathy shook his head, "I I I'm...that is... you needn't..." he was panting now, "Madam Placid, if you would join me please."

"Very good healer, now the rest of you please go with my assistants. They will advise you of what is to be done." Moody instructed the rest of the hospital staff.

Tonks and Olwen took the others and led them to a break room where they were systematically obliviated of any knowledge pertaining to the girls' recovery. It was replaced by a memory of them being moved to a long term Muggle facility.

"So, what now Healer? When can the young lasses be released?" Moody asked.

Snape was annoyed at the Auror taking over the cause of his young charges but stayed mum to avoid the confrontation. He was more worried at the long term care for his wards than wresting control for the moment.

"They should stay for a few days to be monitored. Ve don't know what might happen long term." The healer replied.

Moody turned to Snape. "You've things arranged?" he asked.

"Small details to be worked out but all is ready." He misled the Auror slightly.

Moody approached the healer and Mediwitch from St Mungo's "Your wand oaths that the girls' disposition and condition will remain secret."

They each pulled their wands and swore. Moody nodded, "Well done. These youngsters are a treasure. I'll hold you to your oath most dearly." The pair again nodded and turned to work with the girls once more.

Moody led Snape out to the corridor. "This still smells like a devious plot by you Snape," he prodded the potions Master in the chest, "I'll be watching." He warned, before striding away to join his juniors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The owl post was arriving with the early mail as Phaelan was finishing breakfast. Madam Pomfrey, at the far end of the table, had just received a letter which had brought a smile to her face when she read it. She rose and walked over to speak to the Headmaster then Snape, "Meet me in the Head's office after breakfast for five minutes." She told him before taking her leave.

Severus looked over at Dumbledore who just shrugged at the unspoken question. Phaelan noticed the interaction and looked questioningly at Snape. "What was that about?" she asked before biting into her toast.

"When I find out I'll let you know." He replied before finishing his breakfast tea and heading for the office after Dumbledore.

Poppy was standing at the gargoyle entrance as the men approached. She was fairly bouncing on her toes with impatience. The gargoyle moved aside for Dumbledore to enter followed by Poppy and Snape. When they were seated in his office Dumbledore finally asked, "All right Poppy, why are you all excited?"

"Now you know we've been preparing for the Faubert girls to be released from the hospital and our biggest concern was who to get to look after them. They can't return to classes for now. So...I contacted someone with experience, who is a member of the order and who would love to nurture the girls." She told the two men.

"Wonderful," Snape responded, "now, if you wouldn't mind sharing the name of this person that we might all be enlightened."

"Molly Weasley." She declared.

Snape snorted, "Who?"

"Molly Weasley, mother extraordinaire." She repeated.

"You want me to allow my wards to be subjected to that domineering, smothering, domestic tyrant of a woman." Snape asked in shock at the suggestion.

Poppy defended her choice, "Molly Weasley is a strong minded woman." At which Snape huffed, "She is also a great mother. She is a caring, nurturing and supportive parent but she is also a disciplinarian. She'd never have managed that family of hers otherwise. The girls need her right now."

"They need a strong defender and someone that will let them see that their parents' loss was not in vain. They need someone to show them how to cope and become self sufficient. They need to deal with real life Poppy not some fantasy family where everything is all overstuffed plush toys and eiderdown quilts." Argued Snape.

"I'm sure you will give them equal doses of that hard reality, Severus since you are their guardian." She replied with some asperity.

"If I may," interrupted Dumbledore, "I think you are both correct. Molly is a loving caregiver and they will need that love. They will need to deal with reality too and you have the best chance of offering them that Severus as you are the last person who had any contact with a parent. They will cling to you as an anchor I believe."

Severus stood and sought out his favourite window. After a few moments he turned back to them, "I accede to your wisdom. Let's bring in Molly."

"Good, because she'll be here after lunch today." Poppy told them, "Oh and Severus, the girls are due to be released tomorrow morning, Healer Parasarathy sent a message by floo this morning. Now I've work to do. I trust you'll have the elves get the girls chambers ready Albus." The Mediwitch added as she headed out the door.

The two men looked at the door where Madam Pomfrey had just exited. "You know," Dumbledore decided, "men really have no control over anything in their lives. Women just let us think we're making a decision when really, the choice was made for us all along."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	45. Chapter 44

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

To my reviewer's old and new...Thank you. Now, just to prove I work really hard at this story on my day's off – I had a three day weekend – here is another chapter. A bit angsty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan and Severus lay in post-coital bliss watching the embers of the small fire in the dungeon bed chamber. He idly played with her nipple as she rubbed his thigh where it crossed hers.

"You don't know how lucky you were to be out of the castle for the staff meeting today." Phaelan told him.

"How so?" he asked propping his head up with his bent arm.

"Dumbledore's great idea." She replied.

"Ah," he responded as he rolled her onto her back to look into her eyes. "What did he inveigle you into now?"

"A reunion of former students and staff and," She told him, "before you think it was just me that got trapped, everyone in the staff room was shanghaied onto the committee to run the thing."

Severus rolled onto his back and began to laugh. It lightened Phaelan's heart to hear him laugh as he indulged in mirth so infrequently. "Who else escaped?" he asked.

"Hagrid, Trelawney and Binns for obvious reasons and of course Poppy." She told him before rolling to lie atop him. "You'll still help right?" she asked in hopeless optimism causing him to begin laughing again.

Pushing herself up, Phaelan sat astride his hips, "Well, you need to know that my timetable will be incredibly filled in the New Year. I doubt I shall have a single erg of energy left to indulge my physical inclinations." Raising the back of her hand to her forehead, she fanned herself with the other. "I shall be simply too fatigued for the exertion."

With a sudden movement, Phaelan found herself on her back with her arms pinned over her head and a long lean body lying atop her, "Madam, you forget you have given yourself to me. By your own words, you are mine. I once told you I am very particular about that which I call mine. I shall not be denied access to my most precious and treasured possession."

Looking into the infinite darkness of his eyes, Phaelan surrendered her will to him, "You know there is nothing I can deny you my lord. You have me, all of me for as long as you want me."

Severus' eyes lit with an inner fire that seared Phaelan to her very soul. "Ah, my sweet lady forever is a long time. Speak carefully, for the elements listen."

"Then let them witness my truth again, Severus. I've no plans to leave you anytime soon or ever." She kissed him and looked back into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you Phaelan, with all of my being, I love you." He told her softly as he released her hands and held her close as he showed her by his kiss the depth of his feelings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now Severus, we should all have dinner down here tonight. Arthur will be here too. Albus has said he can stay here and floo to work. He's such a dear but absolutely impossible when it comes to looking after himself." Molly told the Dark Wizard leaning on the door jamb leading to the bedroom the Faubert girls would share.

Molly had swept in the day before and had driven the house elves into a frenzy with her sweeping renovations to the suite assigned to them.

"I think I should come with you, Severus. After all, I will be with them day and night and they need to know who's in charge from the start. The poor dears need to be very clear who they have to fall back on from the get go." Molly told him as she plumped and smoothed the bed dressings.

Many of the girls own things had been saved and brought to their chamber. Other artefacts from their home had been placed around the rest of the married quarters in an attempt to make it familiar.

"Madam Pomfrey has arranged with Madam Curador to meet with the girls before bringing them here." Severus told her. "She will also meet with them everyday until she is satisfied with their adjustment to their situation."

Molly shook her head, "If I'm to be responsible for these girls..."

"You are not!" Severus interjected. "I am responsible for the girls." He paused and took a deep breath. "Molly, Poppy asked you for your assistance because you know children and you are a loving, gentle yet firm parent. They will need the firmament of a new life you will provide. Ultimately, I am responsible for their future. There can be no confusion."

Molly had the grace to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean to butt in where I was not asked. Kingsley showed me the memory through his recollection. I know your place in everything."

Severus felt a small pang of regret at his words but pushed it aside. "We all have a duty to the girls, Molly. I trust you."

Molly smiled, "Thank you Severus, that means a lot coming from you. I won't disappoint you."

Severus nodded, "I know that Molly. You are the best choice for my charges. I am grateful. Now, I'd best be going." He turned to leave.

"Will Phaelan be with you?" Molly called after his back. Severus paused mid step, "I know Severus. I see the way you look at her in meetings. She's a lovely woman."

"Yes, Phaelan will join us." Severus told her before escaping the annoyingly observant woman's presence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genevieve and Rebecca sat beside each other on one of the beds in the private ward. Healer Parasarathy had given them their final check-up and pronounced them healthy. Now they were faced with their future; Professor Severus Snape.

Madam Pomfrey and Snape had flooed from the school in the middle of the day. They had parted company when they arrived allowing Poppy to go to the girls alone. Severus had sought out the Men's room and when it was empty, pulled out an invisibility cloak. After putting it on, he left and made his way to the private ward. Waiting outside the door with his back against the wall, he watched the coming and going of the Mediwitches and healers while he waited for Poppy to let him in.

Poppy exited the room and closed the door. "Severus, are you here?" she whispered to the air.

"Right behind you." He replied making her jump.

"Mercy, I'll never get used to that." She muttered "Alma is with them, they're waiting." She opened the door to let him slip in then followed and locked the door behind them.

Severus removed the Invisibility cloak making the girls jump and grab each other. Laying the cloak across a chair, Severus crossed and sat facing them on the opposite bed. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but I had to come in secrecy. It can't be known that I am here for you." He told them in his softest tones.

"Madam Pomfrey and Madam Curador say that you are to be our guardian." Rebecca stated bluntly, "They say it was my father's wish. Why would he inflict you on us? He loved us."

Inwardly, Snape flinched. It was true, he had never endeared himself to any student and to any outside Slytherin, he had usually been a miserable bastard. How to let them know he would care for them without sounding pathetic, he wondered.

"Miss Faubert, there are circumstances which transpired where your father and I became...colleagues. The situation was not ideal but your father had little choice in who he could confide in and so I became his comrade of sorts." He told her, not wanting to divulge too much of what had happened at this early stage. "I made sure his death was quick and painless. Your father was a very brave man. He died a hero and saved many others with his sacrifice."

The older girl's face became red. "You were working with THEM. You were in on this whole thing!" she shouted. "You sit there and say you are our guardian and you let him die! What kind of evil monster are you?" she screamed. "How can you sit there and face us after all you did. How dare you, how dare you..." Rebecca sobbed as she launched herself at her teacher clawing and punching.

After a moment of shock, Severus grabbed the girl and pulled her onto his lap to wrap his arms around her, grasping her wrists with each hand. Hugging her tightly, he began to whisper, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He didn't notice when the tears fell from his eyes only that the girl had stopped fighting and was now sobbing her grief into his shoulder. On the bed opposite, Genevieve was being held by Madam Pomfrey as she sobbed just as hard.

Madam Alma Curador observed quietly from the sidelines. She had known everything would start with anger and that the anger was not yet finished. This was a good beginning though, she thought, this will be a good thing.

"I think it's time to go home now. We need to get you settled girls." Alma told them as their sobs subsided.

Rebecca lifted her head from Severus' shoulder, just realizing who had been holding her. He produced a handkerchief and handed it to her then helped her to her feet. Looking up at the tall dark man, Rebecca saw a livid red streak down one side of his face. She reached up and touched it.

"I hurt you sir. I..." she was shocked at herself.

"It's nothing, Miss Faubert. You've nothing to apologize for." He told her quietly. Walking over, Severus picked up the Invisibility Cloak, folded it and put it away somewhere in the voluminous folds of his robes. Reaching into another pocket, he pulled out a long strand of spaghetti string liquorice. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Don't ask. Professor Dumbledore gave me this to use as a port key to your chambers." he told them holding the confection up between two fingers. "Grab on." He instructed. When everyone held on, Severus pulled his wand and said, "Portus," as he passed it over the portkey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan entered the staff room on her break to find Minerva sorting through a mountain of file cards.

"What are you doing, Minerva?" Phaelan asked as she crossed to the side table to drop her books.

"Albus pulled the records of all the students from the past twenty five years. I'm just going through the lot in batches to sort out those who are deceased or incarcerated." She replied as she took up a handful and fanned them out before her. She passed her wand over the cards and flicked "Alumnos Defunto."

Phaelan watched as a card floated out of the fan. Minerva took it and placed it in a black basket. Minerva repeated the process using "Alumnos Ligatus." Nothing happened. Minerva gathered the cards and placed them in a green basket.

"How long will it take you Minerva?" asked Phaelan of the monotonous labour.

"Not too long. Albus and Filius are both doing their share."

"Good luck. Is Severus back yet?" Phaelan asked.

"I don't believe so." Minerva looked over at her. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Phaelan leaned on the table, "He hasn't said anything but he is really stressing over his oath to Faubert."

"How so?" Minerva queried.

"He gave a Gryffindor an O on a potions essay and didn't even correct it when he realized. He even wrote 'Adequate' as a comment."

"Poor man; he is in a bad way." Minerva commiserated.

"Better yet, you should have seen the poor girl when she saw her mark. When I passed her in the hall, she was still swooning from a fainting attack and that happened on the second time she looked at her parchment." Phaelan told the older Gryffindor, "Her friends told me she fainted dead away in class and he just stepped over her; didn't take points or anything."

Minerva clucked her tongue. "Maybe you should go and meet him down in the chambers prepared for the girls."

"Yeah, I think I will. Just in case he finds himself struck with the urge to cuddle something." Phaelan smirked at Minerva's frown, "Better me than one of those poor girls. They've had enough mental trauma."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Molly was looking out of the window of the living room in the suite which overlooked the small open area where the portkey was to bring the travellers. Dumbledore was seated beside the fire, quietly reading a volume of poetry that had been brought from the girls' home. Molly turned when she heard a knock at the entryway. The house elf in residence answered and led in Phaelan.

"Hi. They're not back yet then?" she asked.

Molly shook her head, "No, I thought they would have been here by now. Everything's alright, isn't it Albus?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm sure everything is fine. We had no fixed time for arrival." He assured her.

At that moment a loud pop heralded the arrival of several people in the courtyard. Molly rushed out to greet her charges.

"Come along girls, it's cold out here and you haven't proper clothes." She chided as she shuttled them quickly into the warm living room.

Dumbledore stood and approached the girls. He pulled the youngest girl to his side and placed a comforting hand on her face before beckoning the older girl to his other side.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts girls. We've missed you terribly." He told them as he steered them to the sofa in front of the cheery fire.

A knock came to the entry once more and Filius Flitwick fairly bounced into the room. "Miss Faubert and Miss Genevieve. I'm so happy you're finally here. I can't tell you how you've both been missed. Oh.." He held each of their hands in his left hand and patted them with his right. He had to stop finally to produce a handkerchief, as his tears were becoming beyond his whiskers ability to absorb.

"All right everyone lets sit down and have tea. Let the girls have a moment to breath." Instructed Molly. She nodded to the elf who, with the assistance of Polly, produced a prodigious spread of teatime treats.

Molly stood to one side of the table before the fireplace. "Well, since no one has thought to introduce me..."

"Molly my dear lady, forgive me, I have been remiss." Dumbledore stood and took her hand.

"Children, I would like to introduce you to Mrs Molly Weasley. Mrs Weasley is mother to Ronald and Ginevra whom I'm sure you know by reputation if not in person." He returned to his seat. "I know you've been told you cannot return to classes right now for your own protection. Mrs. Weasley will stay with you here and help you adjust to your new home. In the coming days, we shall arrange some tutoring for you in your classes."

Rebecca spoke first, "Professor, this was to be the year I sat my owls. I've missed so much."

"Not to worry Miss Faubert, you are an excellent student. " Flitwick told her, "You can make it all up, I'm sure."

"Phaelan, I almost forgot you there in the background." Dumbledore called her over.

"Children, this is a new face to you. Professor McKenzie is our teacher of Muggle Studies and she is very special." Dumbledore told them with a wink.

"Why?" asked Genevieve.

"Professor McKenzie is a ...Muggle." he told them with a smile.

"Really?" asked Genevieve.

"Yeah." Phaelan answered, "An American Muggle in Dumbledore's court"

Genevieve giggled at the jumbled reference to a Muggle story. "Are you from Connecticut?"

"No," Phaelan smiled, "Pretty close by, Maine."

"Cool." The young girl smiled then looked at her sister before looking down at her hands, her face once more sad.

"I'm not very hungry, can I see my room?" Asked Rebecca.

"Me too." Echoed her young sister.

Molly looked around the adults who were clearly uncomfortable. "Of course dears. Come along and we'll get you settled. We've brought your clothes for you but you might have grown some." She kept talking as she led them to the bedroom.

They entered and looked around the comfortable girl's room Molly had created. Rebecca spotted her own bookcase and walked over to stroke the familiar wood.

"Snuffy!" Genevieve called out when she saw her favourite stuffed elephant. Frayed and worn, the toy bore witness to years of love from a young girl. She climbed on her bed and hugged her source of comfort to her chest to bury her nose in his familiar scent.

Rebecca turned to Molly who was still standing in the door. "What should we call you?"

Molly stood perplexed, "Oh, I don't know. I hadn't thought." She told them. "You can't call me Mrs Weasley all the time and I'm certainly not your teacher." She thought for a moment about what she would want and realized there was one appellation she had never heard and had never thought to after her brothers died. "Would Aunt Molly be alright? I know I'm not your aunty but...well...I have no one to call me that so if you want..." she trailed off.

Rebecca and Genevieve looked at each other and decided in a silent sisterly communication. "All right, Aunt Molly it is then." Rebecca told Molly.

"Good." Molly declared, "Well now...how about I get some tea things for you and bring them here and we can get to know each other away from the others, hmm?"

Rebecca nodded, "That would be nice, thank you."

Molly nodded and left.

"We're really all alone, aren't we Becky?" asked Genevieve.

"Yeah, we are. But I'll look after you Nevvy, don't worry. We'll be okay, I promise." She sat beside her little sister and put her arms around her. "We don't need him. We don't need his charity."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan flooed into Severus' chambers after a session with part of the DA. She was tired and sore. They were getting good and she was still only five feet four inches tall. Her body was none too happy with being thrown around. The chamber was fairly dark which was unusual as he normally marked papers up until he headed off to bed or patrol.

"Severus?" she called, wondering where he was.

"What?" came his voice from the corner his desk was located in.

Phaelan walked to him, "What's wrong? What are you...you've been drinking." She stated when she saw the empty bottle on the desk.

"They hate me. They hate meee!..Not Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire. They hate ME. I left their father to die...fuck I helped him die." He snorted as he took another gulp of his drink.

Phaelan took the glass out of his hand. "Enough of that. You were not cut out for self pity Severus." She took the glass and bottle to the sideboard and set them down. "They don't know all the facts yet. When they see..."

Severus rounded on her, "You think I'm going to let them tip toe through my memory like they paddle in the shallows at Blackpool. You stupid Muggle, I am a Deatheater! I chew people like you up and spit them out. I use them and throw what's left into the midden." He began to laugh. "We used to call it 'Fuck 'em and Chuck 'em" he continued but the laughter changed into sobs.

"Oh Phaelan, forgive me. I'm sorry...I didn't mean it." He left his chair and fell to his knees before her, "I don't deserve you. I'm a foul, loathsome wretch who should be in Azkaban for the sins I've committed. Why? Why did he make me swear? I'm not worthy to be the doormat they wipe their feet upon."

"Stop it. Stop it!" she cried, her own tears blinding her. "You are who you are. Faubert knew it when he asked it of you. But he saw...he saw the man beneath the dark curtain you draw about you when you are with...that thing." She knelt in front of him. "You will find a way Severus. I know you will. Just as you found your way to my heart, you will show them the true soul that cares so deeply that you weep for them and their parents." She cupped his face in her hands, "You will find the way and they will share your strength and honour. They will be the daughters their parents wanted them to be because you...YOU will find the way to show them what love is when they thought it was forever gone.. just as you showed me."

Severus looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and found himself once more. He found the strength to ask for something he hadn't needed since childhood, "Help me...please?"

Phaelan nodded, "Always...Always."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	46. Chapter 45

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Another chapter up. Sorry if Snape was a bit pathetic in the last one but very few drunks come across as strong upstanding people – at least in my experience. He'll get straightened here I hope. Phaelan may not end up happy though.

Thanks to my reviewer old and new – I love your comments and I get all giggly when I see a new review posted.

And there off – Go get him Dumbledore!

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Phaelan awoke to the sound of a tinkling bell. Squinting into the dimness of the dungeon chamber, she tried to make out the luminous dial of the charmed clock against the far wall. Shit, seven o'clock.

"Shut up." She called out to the room to silence the alarm. Severus had charmed the clock to recognize her voice. It was a Friday and she had a first period class. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the tousled head of her bed mate who currently had his arm wrapped around her waist cuddling her close to him while he buried his face in her neck.

Using her elbow she nudged him, "Severus, time to get up. Come on, I've got an early class." He responded by muttering something unintelligible and tightening his hold around her. When she heard him smacking his lips together, Phaelan had an awful vision of her hair being matted with drool overnight. "Severus," she raised her voice, "I've got to get up. Let me go." She began pushing him off of her.

"Leave me alone!" he moaned loudly, before turning away from her, taking all the covers with him.

"S'all right, I didn't need those any more." She muttered as she rose and pulled on her robe. Hearing a familiar pop, Phaelan turned and saw Dobby peering over the edge of the bed at the sleeping wizard. "Why are you here Dobby?" she asked.

Dobby approached her, his head down and his hands wringing together with worry, "Master Dumbledore sent Dobby to check on Master Snape. He said Master Snape may have the morning after sickness."

Phaelan snorted, "Morning after, yeah well. What happens now? Do you fetch the hangover cure?"

Dobby waved his hands in front of him, "No, no, Miss. Master Snape is immune to that potion." He edged closer to her and beckoned her to bend, "Master Dumbledore told Dobby that Master Snape had used it too often when he was younger and had spoiled himself for it."

Phaelan nodded, "I see, so what do we do?" she asked.

"You do nothing Miss McKenzie." A familiar voice told her from behind.

Spinning, Phaelan saw the headmaster standing in the bedroom door.

"Sir, I..." she sputtered.

"Please," he asked, holding his hand up, "I must apologize for intruding. I don't make a habit of calling unannounced upon my partnered colleagues. It's just bad form for a start. However, I believe I can deal with your courtier in a more forthright way than you in this instance." He indicated with a tilt of his head the now snoring Severus.

"This isn't the first time he's gotten shit faced on a school night?" Phaelan asked in surprise.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Alas no. Unfortunately, one can take Dreamless sleep potion only so often and other remedies are too weak to provide the necessary balm to a troubled soul. Alcohol was often his only companion on an evening where nightmares crowded his sleep. He has never missed teaching a class due to his indulgence, however. He would never accept that." The old man smiled at her, "He told me the nightmares lessened when you were with him. Now, let an old friend help Severus in the time honoured fashion and you take yourself off to your chambers and get ready for the day." He patted her shoulder as he gently edged her to the door.

Phaelan paused and looked at the slumbering lump of hangover sprawled on the bed. He was drooling. Unconsciously, she passed her hand down the back of her head and found her hair was matted. She sighed and left to floo to her chambers where Polly could help tend her abused tresses.

"Alright Dobby, you know how to begin." Instructed Dumbledore.

The elf approached the bed with extreme trepidation. He had been too close on previous occasions and wanted to be out of harms way when his task was done. With a snap of his fingers, a basin of water appeared over Snape's head. With a second snap, the basin tilted and dowsed the sleeping wizard with the chilling contents. Dobby had immediately moved to stand behind Dumbledore where he watched the now wildly awake wizard sputter and curse as he lashed out at an invisible assailant.

"Fucking Hell! Is that you Dumbledore? I swear, I'll get you're..." he threatened but was interrupted by a charm cast by the old man.

"Incarcerous." He said, pointing his wand at the angry man tying his arms to his side. Another flick of Dumbledore's wand and "Mobilicorpus," had Snape floating towards his bathroom.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU INSUFFERABLE OLD..." Snape shouted before the stream of the shower on his head cut him off just as the shower door shut and locked behind him. His bonds disappeared when the water hit them.

Dumbledore pointed to the bath tub, "Dobby, the usual if you please then bring the coffee and my special medicine bag."

The elf filled the tub using various herbs that scented the air with a hint of eucalyptus. He then disappeared returning a few moments later with a tray bearing a carafe of coffee and a scarlet sac and set it on the vanity.

"Thank you Dobby you may make up the bed and then go." The Headmaster released his free elf. Dumbledore settled himself for the short wait and watched as the tepid water did its work on his young colleague's constitution.

"Have you settled down, son?" Dumbledore asked from his seat on the stool beside the vanity.

Nodding mutely, Severus indicated his compliance.

"Come then, your bath is ready." With a wordless flick of his wand, Dumbledore turned off the shower and opened the door.

Severus padded meekly over to the tub and slid in, sighing at the fragrant warmth. Dumbledore opened the sac and took out a small blue box and a green bottle. He busied himself mixing something while Severus lay silently in the water.

"Here, drink this." Dumbledore handed a glass of fizzing liquid to the immersed man.

"What is it?" Snape asked, "The usual?"

"Alka Seltzer dissolved in Perrier Water. Drink up." He ordered.

Severus did as he was told, "It's fucking embarrassing for a Potions Master to be taking a Muggle remedy."

"It's your own fault you stupid sot. If you hadn't been so profligate in your drinking habits as a youth, you'd never have built up the tolerance to Hangover potion." Albus retorted without sympathy.

Severus leaned his head back on the edge of the tub. "You should have been there at dinner, Albus. It was a fiasco. They could barely tolerate my being in the same room. They hate me."

Albus shook his head, "They don't even know you outside of a classroom. It won't happen overnight, but they'll come to see that you ca..."

"NO!" Severus shouted, "All they see is the man who let their father die. The man who is in league with the murderers, rapists and kidnappers who left them orphans. I can't blame them for hating me."

"Perhaps if you were to stop hating yourself. Perhaps if you were to simply admit the thought of being responsible for the wellbeing of two others scares you, you would be better equipped to handle the girl's emotions." Dumbledore suggested none too gently.

"Don't analyze me, old man. I'm well past it." Snape replied.

"No son, you're not nearly past it, I should say you've just begun." The old man snapped back. "I find this sudden penchant for self pity and denigration to be tiresome. If this is what having a lover entails then be rid of her. I'll not have my best operative flounder at this stage because of a paramour. "

Snape sat up in the bath and glared at his senior, "How dare you? You who encouraged me to court her. You who thought she would bend to our will if she was emotionally engaged. You did everything but throw her in my bed to push us together." He wiped his face, "Then, when at appears I might actually have found a soul mate, you want me to cast her off like soiled linen to be washed and reused."

Severus pushed himself up and out of the bath, pulling a towel about his hips and walked towards Dumbledore. "I have two words; 'Bugger Off'. Phaelan McKenzie is my lady and I shall not let her go. Through her eyes, I see a tomorrow. By her touch, I know I am wanted. She has made me see that I am worthy to live not merely exist. I love her. Do you hear that old man? The Greasy Git of the dungeons has a heart and he can share his feelings with another." He finished, standing in front of his superior, glaring at him in his most Snape-ishly threatening manner.

Dumbledore stood and faced him, "Now that we've established the fact you are capable of feeling something other than disdain for another, get your act together and show those young ladies in the other wing that version of Severus Snape. Not the whinging, pitiable alcoholic we were witness to last night. They would never treat you that way as a teacher, don't accept it as their surrogate parent. Now, get your pathetic backside dressed, it's a working day."

Dumbledore rose and walked to the door turning back with a smile. "I'll see you in the Great Hall. The Alka Seltzer is on the vanity if you need more later. Finish the water and coffee. Don't eat any children on the way to breakfast." Dumbledore waved and left Snape to dress and think in silence.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Phaelan was passing out marked essays to the upper sixth. She reached the row where Padma Patil and Justin Finch Fletchley sat and found them head to head in conversation not realizing she was behind them.

Leaning down close to their ears she said in a stage whisper. "The tower is booked tonight; try the alcove behind the armour on the fourth floor."

The couple jumped and bumped heads much to the class's amusement. Phaelan smiled and carried on down the row.

"Right. Well, we are actually ahead of schedule in our classes. You will have another test based on the ministry book next class so memorize as much of chapters four through six as you can." She turned and sat behind her desk.

She smiled, "Since you've all been such good little boys and girls, I'm going to let you choose what you would like to do for the last two weeks before Christmas holidays. Break into groups and come up with some ideas. Twenty minutes then we'll discuss and vote."

Phaelan busied her self writing on the board for the third period and pulling her notes together before turning back to the class. They were all sitting looking at her with smirks on their faces. A conspiracy if she ever saw one.

"Okay, so, have we reached a compromise? I didn't hear the declaration of the Armistice for house rivalry. Did I miss something" she asked.

Padma Patil stood up and cleared her throat. She was clearly their spokesperson, "Professor, we've talked about it off and on between ourselves for a while and we've come to a consensus. The upper sixth would like to take a class excursion outside the school."

"I see," Phaelan responded, "Any suggestions as to where this excursion should take us? Longbottom?"

"Somewhere really Muggle so we can experience what it's like." He replied.

Phaelan frowned, "People are people, they interact pretty much the same way you do here at the school."

"There's one thing I always wanted to do, in fact most of us," Pansy offered, "We've always wondered what the cinema was like."

"Yeah, you always see these posters for Motion Pictures in the railway station when we get the Hogwarts Express and there are always dead gorgeous women on them." Goyle added, "Except, they don't move."

Phaelan sighed, under any other circumstances at any other school, a trip to the movies was an easy thing to organize. In this case, Hogwarts was not any school and the circumstances of their situation made the trip anything but easy.

"I'm not sure we can..." she started but stopped when the level of noise grew.

"We could hire a Knight bus to take us all since not every one can apparate yet." Suggested Parvati.

"The cinema's give special rates for student groups." Justin noted.

"Could we go to a Muggle restaurant for dinner?" Crabbe asked.

"Come on Professor, if anyone can convince Dumbledore it's you." Ron piped in.

"Okay, okay." Phaelan called over the general din. "First we have to get permission and then see how much it will cost and who will pay."

"But the fund raising..." Pansy began before fading.

"That was for general school use." Phaelan pointed out, but when she saw a few disconsolate faces, she softened her stand. A few of the kids had been left high and dry by their parents making for a miserable year. "We would need to see where this could fit into the budget. The first hurdle is to get permission for the trip and that might prove difficult."

"But you're going to try aren't you professor?" asked Neville.

Phaelan surrendered and nodded, "Yeah, I'll try." She told them to general cheering and applause. "But you'd better ace your exams after this." She called over the bell ending class.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Voldemort moved through the dank darkness of his home. His frustration over his plans being thwarted twice in less than six months had not lessened with time. A lesson to Muggleborn and Muggle lovers alike had been torn asunder, with the arrest by Muggle authorities of the Irish buffoons who made a hash of a simple task. Then to rub salt into an open wound; his plan of plans had gone up in smoke, literally.

Since his time at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle had planned the development of the Uberwasp, the name he had coined for his Bee-billywig hybrid. A weapon to be unleashed on the unwary at large and sold to unwitting buyers, wizards taking advantage of the situations in third world dictatorships. It was to be his edge and a source of cash but thanks to ill fates and inept stupidity, he had lost an advantage to his cause and a means of income. He was torn. Fewer and fewer young recruits were joining and many senior servants were retreating from the U.K. What now, he wondered, what now...

"Peter," he called, summoning Pettigrew.

"Yes Master, I am here. What is your command?" he asked.

"Peter, let's make a list. Christmas is coming and I must do as the Muggle Santa Claus does and decide who is naughty or nice."

Peter was confused and a little scared at what his Lord had said. "Master?" he inquired.

Voldemort chuckled; a most chilling sound, "Fear not my little rat, your master has not lost his wits. I must take stock of who is still with me wholeheartedly, who is weakening and who has blasphemed against my creed."

"Of course master, a brilliant idea." Peter told him as he shuffled around to get the implements required and settled at the antique escritoire nestled in the corner. He squirmed slightly at a passing fanciful thought and gave voice to it, "Master, if I may beg a small boon?"

Voldemort waved his hand magnanimously, "Speak it Peter, I am in a charitable mood."

"Oh most generous master," he gushed in joy, "If I may most humbly ask...may I put my name first on the list of the most loyal?" he begged.

The megalomaniac pondered on the request then nodded, "You may place your name second, Peter, right beneath Nagini." He looked at the disconsolate face of his servant, "After all, it wouldn't do to have a Rat superseding a Serpent, would it now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape was on the upper floors of the school during daylight hours. It was almost unheard of. The Greasy Git was supposed to remain at ground level or lower until sundown. The unwritten student's code had declared it so. So it was that when he glided down the hall to the Muggle Studies room before noon, he frightened the poor third years leaving the class room to head to study hall for half an hour.

Glaring at the last young girl exiting he took a moment and made sure no one else was left in the class but Phaelan. Her back was to the door while she cleaned off the board. Severus stood and watched her moving, a lithe muscular dance of shoulders and hips. He leaned on the doorframe, loath to interrupt his entertainment. When finally she had finished and was dusting off her hands he spoke.

"I don't know how you can teach in this room. It's far too bright and cheery to allow anyone to concentrate." He observed.

Phaelan started slightly when he spoke, she hadn't realized anyone was there, "Better than teaching in a tomb. How anyone can learn in a classroom that's as dark, dank and depressing as a dungeon is beyond me." She leaned back against her desk and crossed her arms. "I hardly think you came all the way up here in the middle of the day to compare teaching methodology and environments. " She cocked her head to the side and waited for him to tell her why he had come to see her.

Severus sighed and looked back at the hallway making sure no one was around then closed and warded the door. He turned back and looked at her still leaning on her desk looking incredibly Muggle.

"I came to apologize for being an utter cad last night. I said things that you should not have heard and I acted abominably. There was no excuse for my behaviour other than I was a coward in facing up to the reality that is my life now. You have my word; there shall be no repeat performance." He watched for her reaction.

"You drool in your sleep when you're drunk." She told him then stood and walked to get her teachers robes.

Snape frowned; of any imagined response she might have made, that wasn't close. "Pardon?"

"Drool, in your sleep; did you know?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"Ehm, no...No I didn't know that is." He replied.

"Took Polly all of five minutes to get the knot you left out of my hair."

"I suppose I must apologize for complicating your morning toilet too." He told her as she stopped in front of him.

"I meant what I said last night." She told him. "Do you remember?"

"Regrettably, I remember my own pathetic blubbering and little else." He admitted shamefacedly.

"I promised I would help you with the girls. What ever you need me to do, I will do."

He blew out the breath he had been holding without realizing. "Good because I plan to have dinner with them again tonight and I would like you there."

"It didn't help much last night." She averred.

"I plan on one major difference tonight. Molly Weasley will have dinner at home with Arthur. It will only be the girls and us." He told her.

Phaelan nodded, "Okay. Perhaps we should stick to finger food and keep all the sharp objects out of sight."

Severus rolled his eyes as he opened the door pulling her along as he left, "Come, let's have lunch, we may not feel like eating dinner when we meet our tablemates."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly bustled around the living room waving her wand about putting the odds and ends into their proper places. She was not happy about leaving the girls and Severus alone. The enmity fairly sparked between Rebecca and Snape like the static electricity, or so Arthur had compared it. She hadn't told the girls she wouldn't be with them nor had she said anything about Severus coming back tonight.

Sighing she looked at the clock – the normal clock that told the time. It was five to six. Severus and Phaelan were due on the hour. The table was set and the elves had been told to bring dinner just after they arrived. Molly looked in the mirror and pushed her hair off her face. Then, the knock at the door came and was answered by their elf. Severus and Phaelan came into the living room and looked around.

"Where are they?" ask Snape as Molly greeted them.

"In their room doing some homework." She replied, "Filius worked with them for a while today and left some reading and essays to work on."

"Good, they should be occupied." He nodded, "Better than brooding." He walked to the window and looked out.

Phaelan felt the silence grow, "So," she began, "you and Arthur can have a nice peaceful dinner tonight." She smiled.

Molly looked at her and pursed her lips, "Since Ginny started school, that's all we usually have." She looked over that the back of the Potions Master. "Professor Snape...Severus can I give you a suggestion?"

He turned and looked at her, "What?"

"Get rid of your over robes. This is their home for now. You need to be...yourself." she told him.

Holding his arms wide, Severus looked at his billowing black teacher's robe that was also his protection in the potions class. It felt like a second skin. "This is me, Molly."

"Come on Severus," Phaelan added, "you don't keep them on in your chambers at night."

With a sigh, Severus shrugged off the black fabric leaving his frock coat. Phaelan walked over and undid the top two buttons to show the white neck cloth he wore. "Are you finished undressing me in public madam." He snapped as he grabbed her hands.

"There," Phaelan stood back and smiled, "Very dashing in a Byronic sort of way."

"Thank you!" he told her and turned to Molly, "If you please, before things go any further, have the girls join us for dinner."

Molly hurried away leaving them alone. Severus rubbed his palms together nervously.

"It'll work out love, give yourself a chance." Phaelan whispered as she put a hand on his arm.

He quirked his brow but softened his look, "I wish I had your confidence in me."

Any further conversation was cut off as the girls entered with Molly. "Well, I'll just be flooing home then. I'll be back by nine. I expect you both dressed for bed by then girls, no argument."

The girls muttered their assent and let Molly kiss them on the cheek before she left sharing one last look at Snape before stepping through the green flames.

Rebecca glanced momentarily at Severus, "We don't need child minders, professor. I can look after Genevieve."

"I don't recall offering my services in that capacity, Miss Faubert. It is dinner time and I have come to sup with you. Please, join me at the table."

He gestured then took Phaelan's elbow and led the way into the dining room. He assisted Phaelan with her chair, then stood and waited for the girls. They were still standing in the living room. He watched their stony faces. Genevieve glanced at her older sister waiting for instruction.

"Ladies, it is extremely rude to make ones dinner partners wait for service by deliberately delaying your arrival at the table. I insist you take your places so that your elf may begin." He waited for their next reaction not sure what he would do if they still didn't come but finally Rebecca relented and led her sister to the table.

Rebecca watched, surprised when Severus pulled her chair out for her to sit and followed suit for Genevieve before seating himself.

"Good manners should be observed, especially when you are with family, Miss Faubert. You will be of age in a few months and you should begin to learn the etiquette of the Wizarding World before you make your debut as an adult."

Conversation halted as the elf served French onion soup. Severus and Phaelan picked up their spoons to start and Genevieve made a motion towards the cutlery but stopped when Rebecca sat with her hands on her lap.

Phaelan sighed and put her own spoon down, "Is the soup not to your liking? Was there something you would prefer?" she asked.

Rebecca looked at the Muggle teacher, her bright brown eyes filled with anger, "French onion soup is one of my favourites, Miss. I find I have no appetite. In fact, I feel quite full. If I may be excused?"

"You may not." Severus told her in a quiet voice. "Now, I insist you stop your childish huff and eat dinner. If you have any thought to the welfare of your sister, you will stop acting foolishly and give her a mature example to follow instead of a petted, sulking child.

Rebecca jumped to her feet suddenly causing her soup to spill over the table and her cutlery to clatter to the floor. Genevieve began to quietly cry.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I'm not in your classroom or in the school hallway. Thanks to you and your kind, this is our home. You have no right to speak to me or my sister in that way or to tell us what to do. We don't need you; we don't want you or your pathetic charity. Take your guilt somewhere else to be relieved Snape; you won't get it from us."

Snape now stood and stared at her, "I told you I had taken a Wizards oath sworn on my wand before your father to be your guardian. It has been legally witnessed. I not only have the right, I have the legal responsibility to see to your welfare. No hot headed adolescent is going to dictate my duty..."

"STOP!" Cried Genevieve, "Please stop. I can't bear it any more." She sobbed, "I wwwish I was still in a..a cccoma. At least I wouldn't have to feel this hurt. I wouldn't have to listen to my sister say such horrible things. I wouldn't be without mum and dad. I wish I was dead so I could be with them." With a final anguished sob, she turned and fled the room.

Phaelan stood and threw her napkin into the remains of the soup. "Okay; I am going to try and comfort that girl as best I can. Now, you two," She pointed at both Severus and Rebecca, "sort something out before that child becomes the next casualty in this disaster." She looked at Snape, "Remember what I suggested. It might hurt for the moment but in the long run it could make things better." Turning, Phaelan left in search of the distraught girl leaving the protagonists alone.

Severus turned away from Rebecca to get control of his thoughts. Rebecca righted her chair and sat. "Why did it have to be you?" she said to herself as much as him.

"He loved you very much. He was so proud of you; it was evident in every word he uttered when he spoke about you." He told her quietly.

Rebecca looked at him, "He told you about us?"

"Yes."

"What kind of things?" she wondered.

Severus smiled knowing she wouldn't see, "About the first time you showed magic when the stuffed animals danced in your nursery. About receiving your letters. About your sister loosing a tooth in a pillow fight."

"Why?"

"I told you, we became comrades. There was no one else." He moved and returned to his seat. "At first I promised I would find a good home, a kind family to look after you. This was not what he wanted. He asked me for a wand oath. I was the least I could do after what I...what we had asked him to do."

"We?"

"We, who fight against He Who Cannot Be Named."

"How?" she asked cryptically but Severus understood.

"I gave him fast acting poison. He ensured the destruction of a terrible menace he had been forced to create and then ended his life."

Now Rebecca stood and walked to the window to look into the darkened courtyard. "They made me watch. One of them said to give Nevvy the potion 'cause she was young but they made me watch." She leaned on the window sill and looked at the sky. "They beat him so badly while mum watched then they grabbed her. One of them, a tall one with long blond hair said dad should help and cast the Imperio on him." She began to cry, "They made him hold down her arms while they raped her one after the other and did other...things."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment and stood to approach her. "If you were to see a pensieve memory of what your father said, would you be able to accept me as your guardian?"

Rebecca thought for a moment, "I don't know, maybe." She turned and looked at him, "Is it hard?"

Severus shook his head, "It's only a memory, it can't be changed and it can't hurt you."

"Alright, I'll look at the memory." She decided.

Severus nodded, "Very well, I shall make arrangements with the Headmaster in the morning..."

"NO!" she cried, "Tonight, I don't want to put it off. I need to know now. I can't keep on not knowing. Please." She pleaded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The married quarters of Hogwarts was looking decidedly crowded. Severus had firecalled the headmaster for a pensieve and brought about a small convention in the rooms. Looking around, Phaelan took stock. Dumbledore and Snape stood together in deep conversation. Madame's Pomfrey and Curador were hovering over the girls closely followed by Molly. Filius Flitwick and Minerva sat by the fire with Arthur Weasley. To one side on a small table, sat the pensieve Dumbledore had brought with him.

At long last, Severus and Dumbledore approached the pensieve. Severus pulled his wand and stood in concentration for a moment before holding the wand to his forehead. He began to pull a swirling silver strand of thought from his mind and deposited it in the bowl. He took a deep breath and stood back. Rebecca looked at him, fear showing on her face for the first time. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Madam Curador's kind face smiling down at her.

"Remember, Becky, it's only a memory. Nothing you will see is real anymore. More importantly, a memory cannot hurt you but neither can you change what you see. Think of it as a Muggle video; a moment in time caught as it happened. I hope it will help you find peace child." She squeezed Rebecca's shoulder and stepped back.

Dumbledore smile at Rebecca and held out his hand. "You a are a very brave young woman, Miss Faubert. Now, you are about to enter the memory that Professor Snape has of his time with your father. It will be difficult for you, my dear. If you wish, you may choose someone along with Severus to share the memory with you; he has given permission."

Rebecca looked around the room, her emotions in turmoil. Everyone had been kind. Everyone had wanted to help the girls put it behind them. Why then did she want someone who had no emotional baggage she wondered?

"Professor McKenzie, would you come with me?" she asked.

Phaelan was shocked. She had thought the girl would ask Flitwick or Molly.

"Ah...sure...if you want. Are you sure?" Phaelan asked.

"Yes Miss," Rebecca gave a small smile, "and I think Professor Snape would prefer you."

Severus held out his hand. Rebecca took it then reached for Phaelan. Together, the threesome entered the memory.

'They were in the lab at the farm. Phaelan recognized it from the time she was there.

Faubert was sitting on a chair sipping broth Snape had brought while the wizard set up his equipment.

"I didn't think you'd come back to spend any time." Faubert told Snape.

"I don't get to choose my timetable. I'm just sorry your conditions had deteriorated to this extent." Snape paused, "Faubert," He began, "I very much doubt that I shall be able to secure your freedom. This place is warded and if you are taken from it or attempt to escape, it will send off alarms to all involved."

"DADDY, I'M HERE…IT'S BECKY" she shouted…."He cannot hear you Rebecca, this is only a memory….watch and listen" Snape told her quietly…"DADDY, I LOVE YOU…" she sobbed and leaned against Severus who put his arm around her shoulder

Faubert laughed, "I was dead from the moment they broke into my house Snape. I might be a Muggle but I'm no fool." Now crying, "I'll miss seeing my daughters growing up. That is the only regret I have. After this…" he gestured around. "I'm not sure I want to live." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "There's just one thing I did want to ask you. When this is over; what ever this is, will you look after my children?"

"What?" asked Severus.

"My wife and I were only children. Our parents are all dead. No one in our extended family knows about the girls abilities. By now we're listed as missing." Said Faubert.

"Why?" asked Severus.

Faubert shrugged, "I told you once you were decent. I still think you are. If anyone can help the girls recover it's going to be you, I know that."

"All right, I give you my word to see that they are properly cared for. I'll find a decent home for them." Snape replied.

"No!" Faubert shook his head, "I mean I want you to look after them yourself. That will be your job since you are the one who will allow me to die here."

"ME!" Severus cried.

Rebecca looked at the shock on the face of the memory Snape then looked at the real one and saw a sad frown form before he looked away from the scene and into her face. She turned back to the memory.

"Promise me. Give me your wizard's oath on your wand like I've seen others do. Now." He demanded. "Do that and I'll follow any plan you have that will include my death."

Snape pulled his wand and held it before him. "On my honour as a Wizard, I promise to provide succour and care for your daughters as though they were my own, should you meet with your demise in our venture." He gestured and a light came from the end of his wand to surround them both.

Faubert sat back, "Good, now tell me your plan." He said just as the memory faded.

"DADDY……DADDY….PLEEEASE. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE." She cried, "Please...')

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Phaelan, Severus and Rebecca returned to the living room. They each stood motionless for a moment before Rebecca turned and looked at Severus.

"I miss him, he was my hero." She blinked back overwhelming tears. "He really is a hero, isn't he?"

Severus nodded. "His courage is the stuff of sagas. I know no man who was braver, more loving and honourable than your father."

The young girl frowned, tears streamed down her cheeks freely. "I didn't know. I wish...I won't ever stop wanting them here. We had plans..." she sobbed.

Severus nodded, "I know. You didn't see it here but...he told me. I can let you see that memo..."

"No!" she gasped, "No, I can't now."

Severus stood and waited, his hands barely touching hers. "I made an oath and I will keep it."

"I know that now." She looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I just...I'm sorry..." she leaned on him and wrapped her arms around his waist and began to cry in earnest.

Severus wrapped his arm about her shoulders and petted her head. "It will be well, Miss Faubert. I will protect you; care for you and your sister. I need no wizard's oath to hold me to my promise." He looked up and saw her younger sister sitting on the sofa. He thought for a moment and held out his arm inviting Genevieve into the embrace. The younger girl launched herself into the welcoming hug and latched on to her new family.

Looking around, Phaelan saw there were few dry eyes in the room. Molly and Minerva were out and out sobbing. The men all seemed to find a corner of the room to be the most interesting place to stare. As for herself, she wasn't sure. Phaelan looked on with mixed emotion. She had been the focus of his attention for many weeks. As much as she wanted these young girls to have a renewed chance at happiness, she wondered at her place in the new order. Jealousy was an emotion unfamiliar to Phaelan. It was uncomfortable but it was there. Now she had to learn how to deal with it.


	47. Chapter 46

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Mark Darcy, Jagqueen2, MSVanessa – I always look forward to your reviews. Thank you.

This is a bridging chapter – and for everyone who has been so patient – in the next chapter the kids take a trip, Christmas comes and a bit about the mystery surrounding Phaelan emerges – the actual story of Phaelan will come in the next few chapters. So sorry I took so long.

With a deep sigh, Severus settled into his favourite chair. It had been a long day. Monday's usually were, but this one was particularly drawn out. Pity, since it had been a pretty decent weekend overall, thought Severus. No fights in the Slytherin Common room. An excellent session in the Room of Requirement with the DA that allowed him to kick Potters arse...well singe it a little. A fine dinner alone with Phaelan Sunday evening and some satisfying shagging for afters. He frowned for a moment, he must make a note of that somewhere...Phaelan likes the smell of fine leather. He smiled to himself and sipped from his snifter of brandy as he stretched his feet towards the fire. Christmas was coming; perhaps Phaelan would like some leather toys.

A sudden thought clouded over his pleasant mental meanderings. Christmas...he had an adoptive family. He had to make their Christmas...bugger.

A searing pain cut through the rest of his thoughts. Pulling up his sleeve, Severus looked at his arm and hissed. He rose and walked to the cabinet where he kept his pensieve's. Concentrating, he removed the recent memories of Rebecca and Genevieve, leaving them in a large receptacle. Turning next to his second pensieve, he retrieved his modified version of the memory of the night he had tormented Phaelan to the point of injury. In this version, he did not remove the weight from her arms or inquire if she felt discomfort. In this version, she suffered every pain in excruciating detail.

Retrieving his Deatheater Robes and mask from his wardrobe, he quickly made his way to the secret door and left for the apparition point. He had a feeling Monday was about to become far longer than he could ever have anticipated.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Dumbledore ushered Phaelan into his office and sat facing her in front of the fireplace. "Lemon Drop, Miss McKenzie?" he offered.

Phaelan smiled at the signature opening to a meeting with the Headmaster. "No thank you sir, I'm trying to cut down on processed sugars."

"Well, since I'm too old to care..." he responded just before popping a sweet in his mouth, "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company my dear?"

"Sir, my upper sixth class has been working diligently since the beginning of the year. Their hard work has put them well ahead in the planned studies for this term." She began. "I am firmly convinced hard work and success should be rewarded with a tangible honour; something germane yet enjoyable. Something that will remain as a memory long after the reward has past."

Dumbledore nodded, "I quite agree, Miss McKenzie. Hard work and effort should be recognized. Did you have something in mind?" he asked looking over his glasses at his young teacher.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "the kids; that is the upper sixth have decided they would like a field trip."

"A field trip?" he asked, unfamiliar with the North American expression.

"Oh, what did they call it...an excursion, that's it. They would like to see a movie...a picture at the cinema."

"I see. Well, that presents some unusual challenges." He told her thoughtfully. "I'm sure our resident Auror and other faculty would wish to help, however. Do you have details?" he asked.

Phaelan looked at her boss for a moment weighing the options, "I had some thought on the matter but I need to put a little work into pulling everything together. I can put together an agenda shortly. I would also like to include the sixth years. Their studies almost parallel the upper sixth." She shifted in her chair, worried about her next topic.

"There is one other matter that pertains to the excursion." She started, "The matter of funding."

"Ah yes, there is always a financial aspect, is there not?" he asked rhetorically.

Phaelan sighed, "Sir, some of our youth are having a hard time financially. I don't mean that they have overspent their allowance from their parents. I mean...well...they have been left virtually penniless while they are here or their family is in financial distress. Frankly, some of the kids are afraid to write home and ask for cash."

Dumbledore nodded, "I am aware, Miss McKenzie. We have a payment plan set up for fees to be paid as instalments for the students to attend. There are more than a few delinquent accounts."

Phaelan frowned, "I would hate to leave any student out due to financial need, sir. If one goes; they all should."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Why don't you arrange a separate fundraising for your trip?" he suggested."

"Sir?" she asked aghast at the suggestion.

"How about this; a small fund raising event prior to the excursion, with mandatory participation for all who wish to go. You earn some money and the rest of the funding will come from the existing coffers that you have so exponentially grown with your singular efforts." He suggested.

Phaelan sighed deeply, "Okay; I'll work on it." She rose to leave but turned back, "Sir, about the security."

Dumbledore patted her shoulder, "It is a concern, but if all the students go; those whose parents are either in favour or out of favour with Tom; we are likely fairly secure. Do your research and let me know your final plans. We can arrange covert security by order members and you will have several members of the DA with you."

Phaelan shared a relieved smile; it had gone better than she had anticipated, "Thank you sir. The kids and I will work it out." She turned and opened the door.

"Miss McKenzie?" Dumbledore called, "When you do go, can you bring me back a large packet of the sweetened popcorn...Sugarkist I believe it's called?"

"You can count on it sir." She replied with a final smile before heading down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was making his early rounds of the halls seeking out first through third years whose curfew was eight o'clock on weekdays. Pansy accompanied him; seventh years had a ten o'clock curfew. They were walking the upper battlements leading to the astronomy tower. Entering first, Draco made sure they were alone before pulling Pansy into his arms and wrapping his robes about her.

"Did you speak to Snape yet?" she asked.

"No, there hasn't been a chance. I'll talk to him this week, I promise." He told her then leaned his forehead against hers. "I wish I could stay for the Holidays too."

"Can't you?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head, "Daren't, that would bring my father barrelling in here demanding to know why I was not sent home. Even if I played sick, he'd want me moved to St Mungo's or something." He pulled her over to the side and sat on the ledge. " 'sides, I want to see what's going on at home. I need to know where things stand."

Pansy stroked his cheek and turned him to face her, "Be careful, Draco. Don't get into something you can't get out of."

He shared a small smile with her, warmed by the look in her eyes. "Don't worry, luv. Everything'll be fine." He stroked her face in return and kissed her softly. He pulled back minutely to look once more into her dark pupils and drew her into his arms to kiss her as he had never done before.

They parted, panting, both slightly surprised at the feelings they were sharing.

"Draco," she swallowed deeply, "I...I...I'm so afraid I'll loose you. I think I love you." She told him in a timid voice.

Draco smiled and pulled her onto his knees to hold her even closer. "Never," he declared, "you can't get rid of me. I'm your Head Boy." He paused, "And... I think I love you too Pansy. I'll make things right, you wait and see. Everything's going to work out."

Pansy laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms about him as he cuddled her and whispered assurances into her ear. He only hoped everything he told her would come true.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus apparated to the graveyard and stood with the other members of the inner circle. He took his place and waited for the arrival of their master. Standing in silence, he took the time to look around the assembly and saw several empty spaces. Goyle of course, Bullstrode, Crabbe, Davis and Jugson were gone as far as he could tell. Behind them, lower ranks of the faithful formed with spaces among their number as well. The missing followers foreshadowed an uncomfortable night.

Pettigrew entered the circle and took his place as the gathered Deatheaters fell to their knee to make their obeisance for the Dark Lords entrance. Voldemort entered and stood at the centre of the circle, silently scrutinizing those present. More importantly, he made note of those absent. Beckoning Peter to his side, he bade him present the list. Using his wand, Voldemort touched the parchment several times causing some names to rearrange.

"I am most aggrieved, my children. You have let your brothers and sisters slip from among you. Why have you not sought them out to return them to the purity of our circle? What transgression have they committed to cause them to flee our benevolence?" he approached Malfoy and pulled back the hood to stroke the blond hair. "Lucius, my shining one, where are your brothers in arms?"

Malfoy didn't dare to lift his eyes, "My Lord, I fear I have no knowledge of their whereabouts. I have begun discreet inquiries..."

"You must apply more diligence, loyal one. I expect you most of all, would want to bring them back to the fold for...proper disposition or retraining." He pulled up Malfoy's face. "Hire more spies." He rounded on the still kneeling Deatheaters, "I want all who are present to put your energies into finding and returning the missing brethren to me. If I don't see results soon..." he trailed off leaving the unsaid as a threat. "If any here suspect another of treachery, I expect you to come forward with a name. If I should come to know that you had knowledge of a traitor and did not divulge their identity, I shall hold you equally responsible...nay more at fault, for you had the power to prevent the treason and did not act."

He stood quietly in the centre once more and looked around the circle finally resting his eyes on Snape. "Severus, I have need of you this evening. I award you an audience in my private chambers. The rest of you; take heed, I will brook no more weakness."

Turning, Voldemort strode from the centre of the circle. Peter came to Severus and bid him follow.

"What is it now Scabbers?" Snape asked.

"I don't know brother, but Nagini is moulting and it always puts him on edge." He replied, hurrying Snape along. "He did say something about needing a diversion." He added quietly, sliding a secretive glance at the Potions Master who stumbled slightly and looked back at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan was standing with Remus and Kingsley in the Room of requirement as half the DA went about their marshal arts exercises. The militia had now been formally split into two divisions based on their strengths. There was also a contingent of broom riding airborne, who were made up from the Quidditch players. They had been training with the Weasley twins at the Burrow every Sunday for a few weeks; Arthur had provided portkeys.

"What do you think Kingsley? Is there something else we could train them on? Something the Deatheaters might use we don't see at Hogwarts." Phaelan asked.

Frowning in thought, Kingsley tapped his lips with his forefinger. "Lupin, you've come across a few gatherings on the nights with a full moon. Is there anything you've seen?"

Remus shook his head. "Outside of intimidating masks, they carried nothing I could see." He replied.

Ron had been standing close and had overheard the question, "I saw something once." He told them.

"Well, go on boy, out with it." Kingsley demanded.

Ron swallowed and stepped closer to the teachers. "It was three years ago, the year He returned." He said referring to Voldemort.

"The year of the Triwizard Cup." Lupin clarified.

"Yeah." Said Ron. "It was at the Quidditch World Cup when the Deatheaters first showed up again. They were marching through the campsite where we were staying." He looked away and frowned, "They looked awful...terrifying. Anyway, as they marched through, they were each carrying a pole or something. It was long and thin and it had a pointed end."

Lupin and Shacklebolt looked at each other in realization. "Did they point it at anything, Ron?" Lupin asked.

At this, Ron grimaced. "I didn't see much more Professor. I was too busy trying to get my backside into the woods and away from them all."

Lupin shared a smile and clapped him on the shoulder, "Quite right too. You'd have been no match against them then. Now...well, you've come along way."

"Yeah." Ron smirked, "Oi, Dennis, not like that." He called and returned to training.

Phaelan turned to the two men beside her, "Well?"

"It sounds like either a magical quarterstaff or longstaff." He told her.

Phaelan snorted, "Like the boy scouts or Robin Hood?" she asked sarcastically.

"The magical quarterstaff is made from an enchanted wood such as oak or hazel and has a groove carved into it where a wand may be slatted in. It can also be used as a regular quarterstaff or Bo." Kingsley told her. "It magnifies any curse passed through the staff to make it effective over a wide area. A true weapon of war."

Phaelan thought about what he said, "Is there anyone who knows how to use one on our side?" she asked.

Kingsley now laughed. "Believe it or not, our very own Tonks is a Master of the art."

"Will she teach them?" she asked nodding at the youths behind her.

"Oh, I don't know, trying to get her to spend more time at Hogwarts might be a challenge." Teased Kingsley, enjoying the embarrassed blush on Lupin's face. "I'll bet she'll be here with bells and whistles on."

"Great," Phaelan replied, "I haven't had a chance to fight with a Bo in ages." She turned back to watch her students workout, looking forward to giving them a new weapon for their arsenal.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus was ushered into the chamber that served Voldemort as a private sitting room and bedroom. He shivered unconsciously. There were memories of this room from when he was younger, much younger. Memories of a loss of innocence he hadn't thought was there to be lost. Memories that came unbidden in the wee hours of the morning when he was weakest.

"Ssseverusss, you have not attended me for a long time." The sibilant voice came from a darkened corner, "Have you missed my special times with you, precious one?" he asked seductively.

Severus answered cautiously, "I serve as you command my lord. It is not my place to yearn for what is not rightfully mine to want."

Voldemort glided over the floor, his silver dressing gown trailing behind him much like the train of a king's robe. "You were ever the one to avoid a direct answer, weren't you? Your father trained you well my son." Lifting his hand, he cupped Severus' cheek in a tender embrace then leaned forward and pressed an icy kiss upon his brow. "Come and dally with me Severus. I have missed you."

He placed his arm about Severus' shoulders and led him into an ante chamber. In the centre of the small room sat a solid low slung wooden table. The walls held shelving and hooks used to hold Voldemort's toys. This was the Dark Lords play room.

"Remove your robes, Ssseverusss, I long to see your pale skin once again. Are my marks still upon you precious one?" he asked tenderly. At Severus' silence and hesitation he raised his voice slightly. "Come, come now, no false modesty. We have far too much history to allow that. Don't make me punish you."

Severus swallowed and began to undress, watched intently by the deviant across the room from him. As he removed his shirt, Voldemort moved to stand beside him and stroke his back.

"Don't stop Ssseverusss, I have pictured this moment all day." He commanded before running his hands over Severus' shoulders and down his arms. Then as Severus pants were lowered, Voldemort cupped the buttocks and kneaded the muscles. "I've always enjoyed your body Severus. So fine and fair yet so resilient."

Severus closed his eyes and fought to breathe as his lord wrapped his arms around his waist as one would a lover and kissed his shoulders.

"Come sweet one," instructed Voldemort, "take your place on the table. You know the way."

Severus walked as though mesmerized. While trying to keep his mind a blank, Severus climbed on the table and knelt at its centre. He was barely cognizant of his wrists being shackled and pulled up by chains, of his knees being parted and fastened to the table by ropes.

Now cackling, Voldemort stood beside him and rubbed his abdomen, "It's been too long Severus, I have sorely missed you. We must make it a memorable evening."

"I saw the memory of your toy Severus; you must leave it in a pensieve for me. I should like to enjoy it again. You have learned well my son." Voldemort told him as though praising a bright student. "Now, where shall we begin? Ah yes..." Voldemort shrugged off his robe, sending it to hang on a hook to the side. He was now as nude as Severus.

"Accio!" he called summoning several objects at once which leapt into his hands.

Severus watched then closed his eyes to find some peace within before the torture began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan found herself falling asleep at her desk in her chambers. She'd spent two hours after meeting with the DA marking essays and reviewing her lesson plans. In the back of her mind, she was also trying to figure out how to come up with another fund raiser. They were becoming harder to devise. Maybe the same conniving group of teenagers could come up with something to do. It was their idea in the first place. She yawned and stood up stretching. After pulling clothes from her wardrobe and dresser, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and headed for the dungeons and bed.

Phaelan stepped out of the green flames to an empty room. Odd, she thought as Severus usually greeted her. Making her way into the bedroom, she checked the bathroom to see if he was soaking in the tub. With a sinking feeling, Phaelan returned to the bedroom and opened the door to the wardrobe to look inside. The heavy black cloak he wore to his meetings with Voldemort was missing. She shivered; for some reason she had a feeling things were not right. Flooing back to her own chambers, she pulled on her warmest clothing and made her way to the tower to watch for his return.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus felt the tears stream down his cheeks. His back was aflame in pain from the lash. His buttocks were black and blue from the leather paddle. Other pain coursed through his body as well to the delight of his master.

Voldemort stood in front of Severus waiting for his attention. Severus saw the hem of Voldemort's robe and followed the fabric up to look into his face.

"You have done adequately tonight Severus." He walked away, "I have heard disturbing rumours about you and your Muggle. I hope they are not true. Tonight was just a reminder of your past and your future if you dare defy me. Stand up!" he ordered.

Severus looked at the floor and rose to his knees stopping at the pain coursing down his back and hips.

"I said stand up Severus!" Voldemort commanded and waited as the tortured man pushed to his feet. "You may leave. Remember what I told you and your brothers in the circle. I am impatient. There shall be no more failure." At the last word, Voldemort swept past Severus into his personal chambers and closed the door leaving him alone.

Turning slowly, Severus shuffled towards the corner where his clothes lay on the floor where they were left. Peter entered from a hidden door and approached him carefully.

"Severus, my friend, can I help you?" he asked.

"Don't touch me." Severus replied through clenched teeth.

"Of course not, dear brother...perhaps a charm... for your clothes?" he offered.

Closing his eyes in defeat, Severus nodded, "Quickly then."

Peter pulled his wand and waving it over the robes on the floor as well as the wizard said, "Corpus habili"

The clothing quickly arranged itself on Snape causing him further suffering at its touch. He bit back a groan, leaning a hand on the wall to balance himself against the wave of vertigo.

"Come brother, you must leave." Peter extended a hand to Snape who brushed it away. He took a step and stopped as pain washed over him.

"Lean on me Severus, come on." Peter pulled Snape's arm over his shoulder.

Putting his weight on Pettigrew, Severus managed to get to the front door where the smaller man gently placed the heavy outer robes around Snape's shoulders.

"I have created a port key to get you to the Shrieking Shack Severus. Once there, you're on your own."

Snape nodded and again leaned on Peter to get him passed the wards. Handing him a piece of Muggle newspaper, Peter scurried back to the house without looking behind. Severus pulled his wand and said, "Portus," while passing it over the paper. Moments later, Severus arrived at the Shrieking Shack and fell to his knees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan waited in the cold and dark for a figure to appear at the foot of the tower. The foreboding had not diminished as the evening wore on and as time passed the knots in her stomach tightened. A sliver of moon escaped the clouds to cast a dim light on the grounds. In the faint shadows cast by the meagre beacon, Phaelan saw a figure stagger towards the hidden entrance. As she had before, Phaelan ran to the dungeons and met Severus, seeing him slump against the stone wall and slide to his knees as she approached.

"Severus, I was so worried tonight. What has happened?" she knelt beside him and lifted his face to look into his eyes. His breathing hitched when she touched his shoulder. "You're injured. Let's get you to your chambers."

Phaelan pulled his arm around her shoulder and helped him to stand. "Just help me to my chambers then leave Phaelan. I can look after myself."

"I'll fetch Poppy when I get you settled." She told him.

"NO!" he growled through a clenched jaw, "I prefer to look after myself."

Phaelan was impatient with his pride. "Don't be stupid, you need proper care. More than I can offer. Let Poppy loo..."

"I SAID NO!" he insisted as they reached his chambers. When they entered, Phaelan led him to the bathroom and eased off his outer robe.

He gingerly lowered himself to sit on the vanity stool. "I will look after myself, Phaelan. Please return to your own chambers." He told her quietly.

Phaelan sighed, "Severus, you've been hurt. Let me help you at least get some potions, some dressings."

"LEAVE! I have not the energy to argue. Just go." he snapped.

Phaelan wondered what had happened to him to turn him so vicious but let it go for tonight.

"Alright, I'll just floo." She told him before standing to leave. "Should I send Dobby?"

"No, just leave me alone." He groaned finally.

Phaelan nodded and reluctantly left him alone. She flooed to her chambers and changed for bed. Suddenly, she realized she had left her clothing for the morning in Snape's rooms. Grabbing floo power once more, she returned to the dungeons. As she entered, she heard Severus swear loudly. Phaelan crept to the bathroom and looked in. She saw the bloody stripes on his torso and bruises on his behind. What drew her attention most was his posture on the bidet where he had squatted to apply a healing salve on his privates. She approached him carefully, looking for his wand. It was lying on the vanity. She quietly took it up before speaking.

"Severus," she called softly. He turned quickly, grimacing at the sudden movement.

"I told you to leave." He told her through his clenched jaw.

"Let me help you Severus. You can't do this for yourself." She insisted.

"I have in the past, I shall again. Now, stop your persistent prying and interference and leave." He shouted.

Phaelan walked to face him, "What are you afraid of? Admitting that Severus Snape can feel pain? That you are the same mortal, fragile human being as the rest of us? You've seen my worst in my mind and accepted me." She knelt and extended his wand in one hand and an empty palm on the other. "Am I not worthy to accept you as you are? Let me help you. I am your lover but...I hope I am still your friend and comrade too."

Severus closed his eyes against the tears of frustration that threatened to fall. With a final sigh he submitted to her plea. "This is the same salve I used on your ice burns. Use it here." He pointed to his groin and scrotum.

"And your back and hips?" she asked.

"The green jar there."

Phaelan applied the potions, which offered immediate relief to his body.

"Better?" she asked, wiping her hands on the face towel.

Severus nodded silently.

"He's done this before, hasn't he?" she asked quietly.

Again he nodded. Severus took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands. "It's been a few years since I was his subject of interest. When I was much younger...suffice it to say I was favoured by his attentions frequently."

Phaelan tipped his head up to kiss him lightly on the lips only to have him turn his head.

"No, I...I'm unclean, Phaelan." He stood stiffly and opened the medicine cabinet. He withdrew two phials; one held a brown liquid, the other large capsules. "Please, let me have some privacy"

Phaelan withdrew to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She could hear nothing of what he was doing. Long minutes later, he emerged; pale, red eyed and obviously weak. Phaelan heard the sound of the toilet ending the flush cycle. She immediately understood what he had done.

"What do you want to drink? Is there anything I can get to settle your stomach?" she went to him and putting her arm around his waist, led him to sit on the bed. "I have a Muggle remedy if you don't have anything to hand." She was plumping the pillows for him to lie on and tried to ease him down.

He grasped her wrist, "Stop it Phaelan. This isn't the first time I've been in this situation. Just...Gods I feel like shit."

"Induced vomiting and diarrhoea will not heal you Severus." She told him.

He snorted, "I'm not so far gone as to believe it would." He paused and gingerly leaned back on the pillows. "I'm just not sure the bodily emissions from the Dark Lord are not toxic."

Phaelan sighed, "You should drink something." She told him lamely.

He shared a minute smile with her, "Perhaps one of your electrolyte balancing concoctions."

Phaelan smiled back, "Right away." She summoned Polly to get her supplies.

Later, Phaelan eased into bed beside Severus who had downed a pain relieving potion after having drunk the Gatorade.

"Feel better?" She asked quietly.

Severus nodded, "Yes, I'm alright." He told her, surprised at his own truthful response.

"Severus, I don't know what to say. " Phaelan was uncomfortable about confronting Severus with what had happened.

Severus understood her reticence to go forward.

"Phaelan, it is over and I have returned relatively unscathed. Sex is but a tool to the Dark Lord. The only pleasure he garners from it is in his ability to dominate another and control the conditions. I do not allow myself to feel demeaned by him. I submit and endure. I do not permit him to overpower my will nor will I surrender my soul to him as I once did." He held out his hand to her, "Submission is not enslavement – you of all people must understand this."

She took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I will not let you push me away when you are hurt Severus. We've come too far for that. Please understand, there is very little that bother's me. I've see too much. I want to help you in every way I can."

"I've seldom had a more understanding partner. I concede to your wisdom my lady."

"Good, now let's get some sleep. If you're not up to teaching in the morning, I'll get Dum..."

"NO YOU WILL NOT." He told her firmly. "I have no class first period. I will attend the others."

"Okay," she replied soothingly, "Just let's get some sleep."

Severus eased down the bed until he was prone, "Yes, sleep...with you." He extended his arm and pulled her close.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Phaelan presented Dumbledore's answer to the request for a class outing. She also shared her idea for the sixth years to accompany them.

"More fund raising Professor?" complained Parvati.

"I don't think there's a Knut not spoken for in the castle." Harry added.

Phaelan sat on her desk facing them. "Alright, I hear you." She called over the different conversations. Goyle, Crabbe and Nott were in a deep huddle. Phaelan over heard 'we can get him for...' and ' or else we'll'

She walked up behind them and leaned over "Extortion and bribery are not acceptable, gentlemen." They straightened and had the decency to be embarrassed.

Phaelan leaned on her desk again. She placed two fingers in her mouth and blew. The piercing whistle shocked the class into silence.

"Thank you." She sighed, "I have to admit coming up with another idea to get money was really hard but...well here's my idea; a slave auction."

"What?" asked Draco aghast at the idea.

"Oh. I've heard of those." Hermione offered. "People can buy your services by the hour or by the day."

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it works." Phaelan agreed.

"What can we offer?" Seamus asked.

Phaelan smiled, "Thank you Mr. Finnegan. You have brought us to our next topic. I want you to list all of the skills you have that might be helpful to another. Something you can do that someone else might have difficulty with. Then, think of things that other people might wish they could have someone else do for them and list those. These are the things that will go on the auction block."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thursday dinner was by normal standards, well attended. Phaelan noticed an extra body at the far end of the table where Tonks had joined Lupin. Her lurid blue hair stood out from the greys and blacks like a parrot's plumage in a flock of seagulls.

"Did you have Tonks as a student?" Phaelan asked Severus.

"Hmm." He replied in the positive around a mouthful of veal piccata. "She was in Hufflepuff same as her father."

"What was she like then? Did she do the thing with her hair?" she wondered.

Severus snorted, "Worse. Do you remember the hairstyles girls sported in that decade? We used to place wagers in the staff room on what abomination she would come up with."

"I like her. She's spunky." Phaelan told him decisively before polishing off the Parisienne Potatoes on her plate.

"Spunky?" Severus grimaced.

"Yeah, you know; just like me. We care SFA what people think once we've made up our minds."

Now Severus frowned, "SFA?"

Phaelan leant over and explained.

"Ah, yes. I must say however, you have her beat in that department." He decided.

"How so?" she wondered.

"You are willing to be associated with me in a very delicate and personal manner. I don't know of any other woman so inclined." He told her stealing a sideways glance at her face.

Phaelan smiled and winked, "They don't know what they're missing. Lucky me!"

After spooning the last of the feather light Mango Mousse into her mouth, Phaelan sat back and waited for the Headmaster to call the hall to order for an announcement.

Looking over at her, Dumbledore asked silently if she was ready and at her nod tapped his water glass.

He stood as the room quieted, "We have a brief announcement this evening of interest to the first through fifth year students. If you are as bright as I think you are, what is about to be offered could be quite advantageous to you. Listen closely. Professor McKenzie." He indicated Phaelan should continue.

Phaelan stood and allowed Severus to cast a Sonorous charm for her. "Thank you Headmaster. As part of their curriculum for Muggle studies this year, the sixth and upper sixth years are planning an excursion away from Hogwarts. This will be a day trip only. In order to defray the costs of the trip, your senior students will be offering a special fundraising event on Sunday afternoon. We will be having, what we used call when I was in college, a Slave Auction."

She paused as a murmur passed over the hall. "When you return to your houses, you will see a list of services that might be purchased by individuals or groups from your fellow pupils. As the Headmaster has indicated, this could be an opportunity not likely to be repeated again this year. Choose wisely. The slaves go on the auction block Sunday just after lunch. Oh and professor's and Mr. Filch...you are not excluded from bidding." With a final smile, Phaelan sat down and had the charm removed by Severus.

Argus Filch looked positively ill. What kind of stupid suggestion was that she made? Pay a student to do work that should be completed on detentions. That's what they were for anyway. "Come on Mrs Norris. We know where we're not wanted. This used to be such a civilized place to work." He told his companion as he left the great hall. "First they get rid of proper punishment now they're paying the little buggers to do things they should be forced to do for nothing. The place is falling to the gnomes I tell you..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Flying lessons. You're offering flying lessons." Hermione looked at her boyfriend and his mate like they had sprouted horns. "This is supposed to be something useful. What good are flying lessons?

Ron was sucking on a Sugar Quill as he worked on his Transfiguration essay. "Think about it "Mione. You could have used a few lessons in your first year. If we get enough interest, we could scout out some players for next year."

"Yeah and we could see who is up and coming from the other houses as well. That way we can make sure we don't give them any useful tips for Quidditch." Harry continued.

Hermione was looking down the complete list for the auction, "Well, boys," she emphasized the last word, "it seems you're not so singular after all."

"Wha'dya mean 'Mione?" asked Ron.

"Draco and crew are offering the same from Slytherin, Cadwallader in Hufflepuff and Goldstein in Ravenclaw." She looked at them and shrugged. "Oh well."

Ron sat back and looked at his girl friend, "Just what is it you are offering Hermione?"

"Well, just, you know...hilf wit thr humrk n plnrs." She muttered as she bent to push her books into her bag.

"What was that, "Mione?" Harry asked with a teasing smile. "Parvati and Lavender are teaching charms for hairstyles. Ginny's offering house hold charms."

Hermione sighed and stood up. "I said, I'm offering help with homework and organizing their study planner's. I've even made some charts up for them."

Harry and Ron laughed at her serious expression. Seamus overheard and was laughing as well.

"You think anyone wants to pay for more work?" Seamus asked.

"Well someone might care." She defended herself. "You wait, I'll bet I'll have lots of bids." She lifted her book bag and walked to the stairs leading to the dorms.

"Yeah, they'll be lining up to be miserable for the rest of the year." Called Seamus to her back. Harry and Seamus continued to laugh while Ron, trying to remain faithful to his sweetheart tried to hold it in finally loosing the battle.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"A slave auction; it borders on the bohemian." Severus told Phaelan as they soaked in his bathtub Saturday night.

"They're just supposed to be fun. I'll bet the kids'll get a kick out of it." She responded. "Any more of the prosecco?" she asked holding out her glass.

"Have you seen the list?" he asked as he poured the wine into her glass.

"Yeah. Pretty creative stuff."

Severus chuckled softly, "Filch is none too pleased. He took it as a personal insult that the teachers would pay for the students to do work he would have them do in a detention."

"Where did Dumbledore find him?" she wondered.

"I think he was an old friend of the family to the Dumbledore's. Albus always takes in the strays. Look at me." He replied.

"Are you bidding on anything?" she wondered.

He snorted, "Can you imagine the horror of having your offer bid on and won by Professor Snape? Come to think of it, it might be fun at that." He lay back thoughtfully. "No, I think not."

"What would you bid on?" she asked teasingly.

"I would pay a good galleon or two for the services of a lovely wench to keep me company." He replied in the same tone.

"Really...perhaps I should have put in a lot to be bid on. I'm sure I could have had a few bids for my company."

She suddenly found herself lying atop a hard male body who was very aroused. "You madam are not to be within the sights of any man to be bid upon as chattel. You are mine. Priceless and precious." He pulled her face to his for a kiss. "To bed wench. I have much to be about."

Phaelan rose from the bath and found herself dried by a charm from Severus' wand. Before she could turn to face him, Phaelan found herself in a fireman's carry on the way to the bedroom. With one sharp whack to her backside, Severus threw her on the bed and knelt over her.

He stared into the warm hazel eyes that let him gaze into her innermost thoughts. "Now my lady, what am I bid for a night of pleasure?"

Phaelan beheld the twin dark pools that had enthralled her from their first meeting. "Just everything I am, body and soul."

"Done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	48. Chapter 47

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Hello again. Please don't beat me up for being tardy - RL has been a real bitch recently.

This chapter was supposed to cover more time but it was getting long so I thought I should cut if off here. Part of it is a belated tribute to our Veterans of all nationalities. They are a rare breed.

Parham Airfield Museum does exist and the idea of a special outing for a group being arranged is not unusual for this memorial run by volunteers and funded through donations. The characters you meet at the museum are fictional though the family name of the guide is factual. The US commander mentioned, Colonel Moller, did exist as did M/Sgt. Hewitt Dunn, as did the B17 bomber Sister Kate. I invite you to visit their website, http/ I dedicate the chapter to my father who was the youngest of his family and served at the tail end of the war. He is a proud veteran of the Scots Guards – you know, one of the regiments that stands guard in front of Buckingham Palace with the red coat and furry Busby. The weapons they carry are real and loaded by the way.

He was training for a winter invasion and learning how to ski when he was sent to Sicily to work with the occupation forces. He then went to northern Italy to help defend the redrawn borders, learned to love pasta and red wine. I only recently discovered, his first duty had been the liberation of a Nazi extermination camp in Germany. He was nineteen.

"You never forget the smell. It comes back and hits you at the oddest times. You never forget." Was all he would share of his experience and I love him too much to push for more. He decided he should finally retire January 7, 2006- He turns 79. A rare breed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger." Hermione paused, a look of resigned defeat on her face. She turned and looked at the three freshly scrubbed faces of the Ravenclaw boys who had bought her offer of homework help and study planning.

"Yes, what is it now?" she asked them in an annoyed tone.

"Miss Granger, we were wondering if you would go over some Arithmancy equations with us?" opened one boy named William.

"You were ever so helpful with the short cuts and proofs last time." Added his friend Leopold.

"Yes, quite." Agreed the third one, Lancelot, "Jolly good fun when someone so brilliant helps you."

"Boys, you only paid for one week of help. You have your study guides to the end of the school year to help you. And I not sure but I think you got me to help with enough homework that should last you until Easter." She pointed out.

"You're right of course." "We shouldn't expect you'd want to help anymore." "It was frightfully rude of us." The threesome chorused again, their faces slumped in disappointment.

Hermione sighed. "All right, seven o'clock in the library tonight. One hour only…and that is the last of it."

"You're brilliant Miss Granger." "We won't be late." "It'll be a ripping good time!" The trio echoed, overflowing with cheer before trotting off down the hallway.

"Another date with your new boyfriends then?" teased Ron as he came up behind her and kissed her ear.

"Oh shut it Ron." She snapped, turning to continue on to her potions class.

"Come on Hermione, can't you see they've just fallen in love with you. Just think; you're their first crush. An older woman, beautiful, sophisticated, educated…just the stuff little Ravenclaw boys dream about." He continued his good natured torment just to see Hermione go red in the face.

Hermione stopped again, "Ronald Weasley, if you don't shut up I swear I'll hex..."

"That would be unwise Miss Granger." Interrupted a familiar unwelcome voice

Hermione closed her eyes and turned, "Professor Snape...It was really just a turn of phrase. I wouldn't have done anything, really."

"Really, even when it was so sorely deserved?" Snape sneered. "I believe you have class in five minutes, Miss Granger."

"Yes sir." She replied before jogging away.

Ron made to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Weasley, you have still not learned anything about chivalry have you? Teasing your intended about her charms in public is uncouth. Perhaps we should discuss the matter this evening."

"But sir, I was only joking. Hermione knew that." Ron retorted.

"Never the less; seven o'clock my office. Miss Granger will be otherwise occupied anyway." Said Snape, casting one sideways glance at Ron before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Muggle studies classroom was decidedly crowded, crammed to double its normal capacity with the mixed sixth and upper sixth students taking in a joint class.

Phaelan stood at the front of the room clapping her hands asking for quiet over the din caused by the excited teens. It wasn't working. Severus was at the back of the room as his class normally held at this time for the sixth years had been cancelled to allow all of his students to attend this one. A few other sixth years not in potions were also here, excused from their classes to attend. Snape was becoming impatient and had thought to bring the class to order himself when he was halted mid-step by a shrill whistle.

"Thank you." Phaelan said to the suddenly silent room after she pulled her fingers from her mouth. "There are too many here for everyone to have a casual conversation. You will therefore be silent and speak only when addressed. Nod if you understand."

Forty plus heads bobbed in unison. "Excellent. Now I have here our itinerary for the day excursion. I must congratulate you all on a fine fund raising effort. Your blood, sweat and tears earned almost seventy five percent of the cost of the trip. Headmaster Dumbledore is so impressed, he has agreed to your having two meals away from the school."

Spontaneous applause broke out at the announcement and would have extended into cheers if Snape hadn't chosen that moment to step to the front and cast his glare on the students. The applause quickly trailed off.

"I'm glad you all approve. Now, the main featured movie will be Schindler's List. It ties in nicely to our studies this year. Read the synopsis and if you have questions or concerns, see me out of class." She looked up and saw Ron's hand raised, "Weasley." She called.

"Professor, was there anything wrong with the list of pictures Harry, Hermione and I gave you?"

Phaelan sighed, "There was nothing wrong with it but Forest Gump, Austen Powers, Men in Black, Free Willy, Die Hard and Judge Dredd didn't quite cut it. And frankly, Miss Granger asking for the Full Monty as one for the ladies was quite…surprising." She glanced at the Head girl who was blushing. Most of the room had no idea why but Phaelan heard a couple of titters out of the Muggleborns.

"That being said, we will have a full set of trailers for viewing and come cartoons and maybe a music video or two. Mr. Finch Fletchley, you had been tasked with transportation. Your report."

Justin stood. "I contacted the Knight Bus Company and they Owled me that we can have a coach for the day with a driver and guide. They even gave me a discount as long as they can see the picture too."

"Very well done. Miss Granger, the arrangements for our side trip?"

Hermione stood and pulled out a parchment. "Since we're going to the Aldeburgh Cinema, I looked for historic places surrounding the area. I found the Parham Airfield Museum. It has the memorabilia from World War II left from the RAF and United States pilots. We can have lunch at McDonalds in Leiston; they've asked we call ahead a half hour before arriving so their not swamped. I have arranged with the Prezza Pizza restaurant for dinner; they are expecting us at half past six. The restaurant is providing a special limited menu which they use for group outings. Everything is in the same basic area and with the bus there should be no trouble getting around."

"Thank you. I must say I am impressed with the work you put into this outing. I know some of you put out great exertions and others shared wonderful skills with the younger students." Phaelan heard Severus huff lightly behind her.

"Most of the faculty were quite impressed. Now, Professor's Snape, Shacklebolt and Lupin will be accompanying us along with Auror Tonks. I expect exemplary behaviour from each of you. Remember, you are among Muggles and are expected to act like them. I don't want to see any wands and if one is drawn, points will be lost for your house." She paused and looked over the class. "Any questions?"

Seamus raised his hand. "Professor, will we have a chance to buy a souvenir or snacks."

"There will be opportunities as long as you have Muggle currency. No transfigured money allowed." She replied then looked around again. "Well if that's everything, we'll meet Monday morning nine o'clock on the front stairs wearing appropriate clothing as discussed previously."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ron approached Snape's office at five to seven, his shoulders slumped in resignation. He was sure he was about to get another lecture and ultimatum about his relationship with Hermione. All good and honourable intentions aside, Ron was beginning to regret offering a formal courtship to Hermione. He saw less of her than ever before and they had to be ever on guard for Snape and his sneaky ways. With a final sigh, he knocked on the door.

"Enter." Called Snape.

Ron went in and closed the door behind him. "You asked to see me Professor."

"Yes, come and sit down." Snape told him, barely lifting his eyes from the parchment in front of him.

"Sir, about what happened in the hallway with Hermione today – we were just teasing..." Ron began, thinking to head off a full blown speech.

"I could care less about that, Weasley. Though I'm certain Miss Granger could hex your balls from here to Diagon Alley if she wanted to and probably should at some point. That is not what you're here for."

"Sir?" Ron asked in confusion.

Severus set his quill down and sat back in his chair. "Do you recall you have made a Wand Oath to me?"

Ron swallowed thickly, "Yes."

"You are about to present your defence strategy to Dumbledore and the Order in the next week. I would like you to consider a second modified strategy; one you alone will work on." Snape told him quietly.

Ron frowned, "I don't understand, sir. Why would we need another plan?"

Sitting forward to lean on his arms, Severus pondered how much of his own plans he should reveal. "You have put together tactics based on known numbers of combatants. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Ron replied.

"If your complement were to be increased by ten to fifteen more bodies, you could cover off more options." Snape offered.

Ron thought about what Snape was saying, "Are there more people sir?"

"Answer the question."

"Perhaps," Ron replied slowly, "Some of our plans require close cooperation and rehearsal. We can't just throw people in at the last minute."

Snape snorted, "We'll worry about that later. I want you to work on modifying your plans to include the extra personnel and present it to me in the New Year. As before, no mention of this is to be made anywhere to anyone outside this office."

"Professor, I can add the bodies but the plan is built on skills as well." Ron told him worriedly.

"Do as I say. The skills will be worked on." Snape stood to signal the end of the meeting. "I'll see you the first day back after the holidays."

"Yes sir." Ron stood and walked to the door. A thought totally unconnected entered his mind. "Sir, while I'm here – Is there anything I am not allowed to give Hermione for Christmas? That is, I need to shop and I want to get something personal for her."

Snape looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It is Christmas Weasley. What would you like to see her wear for you? What would make her think of you when you are apart?"

Ron stood looking at Snape and thought for a moment. Visions of intimate garments, sheer and revealing passed through his mind like an erotic parade.

"Not if you want to have a functioning libido in your body, Weasley." Snape told him.

Ron started, realizing he must have had his thoughts scanned by Snape. "Oh, uhm, I didn't mean...that is, I'd like to see her...but of course it wouldn't...I mean...Perfume? Fuzzy pink bunny slippers?" he blurted out in desperation.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Get out Weasley, before you embarrass yourself further."

Ron needed no further urging before he escaped and closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Tower on Sunday night. She was leafing through a Muggle magazine she had borrowed from Muggle studies looking at how the girls dressed. She was going to be the best looking witch in Muggle clothing.

"Hey, Ginny." Greeted Harry, plopping himself beside her on the couch.

"Hey Harry." She replied with a smile.

"So, we're off to the pictures tomorrow. Do you want to sit with me?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." She replied with a smile. "It'll almost be like going on a ...date or something."

"Yeah." Harry agreed his face suddenly sad. "I'm sorry Gin...I wish I could ask you out proper and all but..."

"Harry, it's alright. I understand." She leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder. "One day, when this is all over."

"Yeah, one day...one day." Harry agreed. Finally smiling again. "Listen, if this is to be like a date, I can buy your sweets for the picture."

Ginny smiled up at him, "I'd like that Harry and ...Harry, can we hold hands like I read in some stories?"

"Better than that, I do this..." Harry stretched his arms overhead, letting one fall and drape over her shoulders. "Is that okay?"

"Much better." She agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan awoke to a rumbled "Shut up." Uttered just behind her ear. She stretched and turned in Severus' arms to rub her nose on his chest hair.

"Morning grumpy." She muttered into his neck.

"Mmhh." He responded.

"Want to have breakfast here?" she asked.

"That would be nice." He replied, his hands now moving over her back and hips.

"We need to get ready." She told him as he pushed her onto her back and lay over her.

"Look at the time, my lady." He told her before caressing her breast.

"Six, "she squeaked, "You got us up at six."

"Mmhh." He replied while nibbling on a nipple.

"Ahh...you...ohh...plannnnned this didn't you; you bugger...aaahhh?" she asked barely coherent with the sensations he was giving her.

He stopped and looked into her face with a lust filled grin, "I like breakfast in bed. A sweet, tangy, lust filled smorgasbord to whet the appetite of a starving man." At which he slid down her body and parted her knees, settling himself down, with his head resting on her inner thigh; his hair tickling her leg.

"Starving man," she giggled then gasped as he began to minister to her as only he could. "Oh, god you are so good...aaahhh." she moaned as he hit the right spot within her and rubbed.

"Severus...I'm...I'm...ohhhhah, ah, ah...Ahhhhh!" she cried as her climax overtook all other sensations in her.

She was conscious of Severus kneeling between her thighs and entering her, pulling her legs up to his shoulders. He began to move, the sensations were incredibly erotic when combined with the sound and scents of their love.

Now leaning over her, Severus had her wrap her legs about his hips, as he stroked to his own completion. As he shuddered, Phaelan pulled his face to hers for a tender kiss.

Resting his forehead on hers to look into her eyes, as he lay atop her, Severus asked, "Was it worth waking a little early this morning?"

Phaelan grinned back at him, "Of course. You know what they say about breakfast, don't you?"

"Indeed, it's the most important meal of the day."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The Muggle studies students were milling about on the front steps. Each had dressed in their own version of Muggle clothing. Phaelan looked them over, making sure none were flagrantly odd. The younger witches and wizards tended to dress more like their Muggle counterparts anyways. Oh dear, then there is Luna. Phaelan sighed and approached the odd girl.

"Miss Lovegood, may I speak to you?" Phaelan asked pulling the girl to the side. "We had class discussions of how to dress today, Miss Lovegood, Do you recall?"

Luna nodded, "Yes professor." She answered blankly.

Phaelan sighed, "In that case, why are you wearing that tee-shirt?"

Luna looked down at her bright blue shirt with 'Save the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks' emblazoned across the front. Looking back at Phaelan she asked. "I thought Muggles supported the cause for saving endangered animals?"

"They do, but only animals they've seen and heard of." Phaelan explained patiently. "They would support say, oh I don't know...save the Whales."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Because, they're being hunted to extinction." Phaelan was becoming exasperated.

"Well, not really." Luna told her, "They've just found a way to disappear when the ships show up. They're very smart you know. The only ones that get caught believe humans are a way to reach the afterlife faster."

Phaelan covered her mouth with her hand, "Okay, can you do something about..." Phaelan pointed at the logo.

"Yes professor." She pulled her wand and waved it over her shirt muttering a charm changing the words to 'Hug a tree, they have feelings too', "Better?" she asked,

Phaelan nodded, "Sure," before walking away resigned to Luna's oddness.

Severus appeared in his customary Muggle costume of black turtle neck, black pants, black jacket and trench coat. Lupin and Shacklebolt came behind him wearing clothing only slightly out of style. Tonks was coming with the bus.

"I believe I should address them before we leave." Severus told her as he approached.

"To put the fear of god...or in this case...fear of Snape into them." She rejoined.

Snape frowned, "Naturally."

Phaelan shrugged and moved to the side to watch him in action.

"SILENCE!" he called over the excited chatter of the students.

"We will shortly be leaving through the front gates, where the Knight Coach will meet us. I expect civilized and mature behaviour from each of you. If you behave like belligerent hooligans, you will have me to answer to. You have each been permitted to carry your wand off school grounds. They are not to be used without specific permission from one of the professors." He cast his intimidating glare over the gathering, "That is not likely to happen unless we are in imminent danger of falling off the edge of the earth so keep them sheathed."

He continued after a short pause to watch the students reactions, "You are representing Hogwarts on the first ever excursion to the Muggle world sponsored by the school. Your comportment will have full bearing on whether or not it is ever repeated." He shared his trademark sneer at the last. "If I am... disappointed, I shall remember who spoiled my day."

With a long suffering sigh, Phaelan stepped to the front. "Okay, everyone, let's move." She watched as Remus and Shacklebolt led the way to the gates.

Bringing up the rear, Severus offered his arm to Phaelan.

"Professor Snape, is it your contention that none of your students are worthy to be considered mature?" she asked.

"No madam, in my **experience**, no student should be considered mature until they are out of my jurisdiction. There is less injury and mortality that way. When as adults," he snorted at the term," they enter the working world and have free reign over how they behave, it becomes their employer's problem; may they rest in peace."

The group walked to the gates accompanied by the excited chatter of the students. Lupin and Shacklebolt had everyone remain within the gates while they went past to wait for the bus. Five minutes later, an aged touring coach wheezed up the road leading to the school, hissing steam as it stopped in front of the winged boars. Phaelan watched, frowning at the shabby look of the bus, but held her comments knowing in the Wizarding world, appearances could be deceiving. The door at the front of the bus folded open allowing, surprise, surprise, Stan Shunpike to step out.

Stan cleared his throat and pulled out an index card from his pocket. "Good Morning. My name is Stan Shunpike, your tour guide for the day. On be'alf of Knight Bus Tour lines, I welcome you to the luxury coach which will convey you to the many exciting locations you 'ave selected for your excursion. Enjoy your trip in the safe an' relaxing 'ands of our experienced staff who will travel with you through out the day." He paused and placed the card back in his pocket.

"'Ello everyone. All set?" he asked as Tonks exited behind him.

"Come on then, get a leg on." She called.

The gates opened allowing the students to flow out and board the bus. Phaelan and Severus followed, climbing into the bus at the tail end of the line. Phaelan shook her head at the assortment of sofa's, easy chairs, tables and benches available on board, leaving the bus with an interior that looked like the foyer of run down hotel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me when we're there." Phaelan asked, her voice muffled by her arms resting on the table to hold her forward reclining head, as she avoided looking out the window.

Severus shook his head, "Considering your career choice before teaching, I should have thought travelling fast would have been enjoyable." He watched as the bus sped down the motorway, weaving in and out of traffic with the abandon of a dervish.

"Did you see any traffic congestion at forty thousand feet, Professor?" she snapped back at him while sitting up. She glanced out and saw an oil tanker approaching head on, "Oh shit!" she squeaked and shut her eyes. Ten seconds later, she cracked one eye realising no collision had happened. "Should have driven myself from London." She muttered as the other adults (except Snape) laughed.

The bus finally slowed to a normal speed and made its way to the coach parking for the Parham Airfield Museum. Shacklebolt and Tonks led the way off the bus checking for any strange appearing people. Phaelan followed and led the party to the gates. She pulled her billfold out and took out a cheque. A young man dressed in period uniform approached her, his sheepskin bomber jacket turned up at the collar to ward off the wind.

"You must be the school from Scotland then." He opened nodding to the students following behind her.

"Yes," she replied, "we just arrived in this morning. I must thank you for agreeing to open for us; I know it's your off season."

He offered an open smile, "Our pleasure Miss; that and of course your generous offer of a large donation."

Phaelan held out a cheque of a large denomination.

"Oh. This is...more than we agreed on Miss..." he looked at her after seeing the amount of the cheque.

Phaelan looked behind her, making sure none of the other staff were close. "Yes, I know. I just wanted to make a small personal donation as well. Please don't mention it to anyone else." She nodded at the others behind her.

"'Course, no problem." He replied, "Actually, you got lucky today. Whenever any of the old aircrew visits, we open for them no questions. We've got two here today."

Phaelan swallowed, "Really, wow." She wondered if other military pilots felt as she did in the presence of veterans. The awe she held for the raw courage these men displayed in the war her grandfather had fought in always surprised her, but she felt it was deserved, at least by the survivors, who carried memories of the young men gone before their time.

"Alright, time for the performance. You are American, aren't you? Not a Canuck?" The young guide asked.

"Yeah, I'm from the States." She replied.

"Well, excuse the accent; we try to make it real." He turned hopped up on an upturned tea chest. "Okay everyone, can ah have youah attention puhlease." He announced in an atrocious American accent. The girls tittered at his performance and commented on his clean cut good looks. "Welcome to Parham Airfield, home of the 390th Bomb group. My name is John Hayfield. I am proud to say, my grandfather helped construct this airfield and came to know many of the young fellas that were billeted here."

He then pointed in the direction of a Quonset hut and attending buildings adjunct to it. "Over yonder is the memorial museum of the British resistance organization. The story of what would have happened if Germany had invaded the mainland of Britain is told there. It's pretty new and we're right excited about it. Come on in and wander about. We're right happy to answer any questions for you. Oh, and if you see any old gentlemen about, shake their hands and say thanks. We have two veterans visiting."

Luna stepped forward and held up her hand which Hayfield acknowledged. "Do you have many ghosts sir?" she asked naively.

He looked down, pensively. "Yeah, we've got ghosts. Sometimes, you can hear music playing. Sometimes, you'll see someone standing outside the Ops building. There are ghosts everywhere, if you know how to look." He looked up at the sky. "Not likely to rain." He looked back at the students. "Watch for wet footprints in the control tower and listen; people have heard a plane circling waiting to land."

He jumped down and approached the teachers. "You've got a large group, how about splitting in two; half to the Control tower and half to the Quonset hut?"

The teachers agreed and roughly split the students into two parties. Phaelan and Severus headed for the tower while Tonks and Lupin took their group to the Quonset hut. Shacklebolt elected to stay outside and keep watch over the bus.

As they entered the old building, everyone was struck by the atmosphere. The air carried the perfume of aged leather, burnished brass and polished wood. The original glass windows had dulled and the wooden furniture and floors bore the patina of daily wear and tear; hand smoothed edges and scratches where things had been dropped. It cried out to the stillness telling the tale of people living and working together; laughing, arguing...crying together. The room lived for those gone before, telling their story, for those who would hear.

Phaelan wandered around looking at the glass cases holding artefacts and books. It was all so primitive in comparison to the equipment they used today. She came to a wall holding picture frames. There were scenes of ship crews, planes, Distinguished Unit Citations.

"Professor, what's this?" Neville asked.

Phaelan approached him and looked into the case where a well worn rubber artefact was on display.

"That is an oxygen mask, Neville." She replied.

"Oxygen? Why would you need oxygen to fly?" he wondered.

Phaelan sighed at his naiveté, "Neville, the air tends to become very thin the higher in altitude we go. These planes didn't have any air supply in the cabin, so the crew would wear the masks on their faces and the oxygen would be supplied to them."

"What are the balloons for?" he asked referring to the sac hanging from the mask.

"The oxygen supplied was too pure sometimes and they would get breathing difficulty. The balloon, as you call it, captured the exhaled air from the lungs and when they took a breath in, they would get a small amount of carbon dioxide." She instructed. Phaelan saw he still didn't get it. "We'll talk about it back at school."

Phaelan looked around and saw the kids taking notes. A couple of them had cameras.

"Professor, can I take a picture?" Parvati asked.

"Sure." Phaelan replied.

"You too, Professor Snape." Padma called.

Phaelan turned to see him behind her, professional scowl firmly in place, "If you must." He snarled.

The flash lit up, "Thanks professors." The girls chorused.

"I'm going upstairs." Announced Phaelan, before ascending to the upper floor. Here she found more of the same. Flight logs and in particular, a picture of M/Sgt. Hewitt Dunn who had flown one hundred missions. She was awed at the enormity of the achievement. The history of the control tower continued to grow on Phaelan; she only hoped her students got a smidgeon of what she did. Another picture of the crew of the B17 christened Sister Kate, who flew a hundred missions without aborting any; incredible.

Severus came up behind her, "You feel more here than the rest of us." He stated.

Phaelan shrugged, "I guess." She shook her head and looked down. "They flew into the dark on the skin of their teeth, Severus. I don't think I'd ever have the guts to do what they did."

Sharing a small smile with her, Severus tipped her face up to look at him. "You do yourself a disservice my lady. You jumped into a world you didn't know existed less than a year ago, knowing there was a dangerous power game afoot." He looked around the room, "I'd say there is no dearth of the stuff these brave men were made of. It is alive and well in you."

Phaelan shook her head, "The world was a different place then. Things were more black and white."

It was Severus' turn to shake his head, "No. In hind sight, it may appear so, but when you live through it, the convolutions of tyranny are illusive. The hand in plain sight offers honey while the concealed hand holds the manacles of despotism. The fight, as I saw it, was to remove the honeyed hand of slavery. That is what Dumbledore had fought against in the last war, when Grindelwald made his bid for power."

"Professor, come and look." She heard Pansy call. Phaelan made her way over to the other side of the large room.

"There professor, can you see?" Pansy asked, pointing at the floor.

Phaelan pushed past the Slytherin group and looked at the floor. She saw a set of large wet foot prints that were even now beginning to dry and felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Why can't we see the ghost Professor?" Crabbe asked.

"I don't know." Phaelan replied.

"Ghosts are essentially only energy, Mr. Crabbe. This is a Muggle place and there is little of the stuff that our school ghosts draw upon for their existence here." Snape explained. "Hogwarts and other building's of 'Our' type, contain more than a little of the entropic energy left over from our natural powers. They pull from it freely."

"Really," Phaelan responded, feeling like a student once again, "I have to study that when we get back." She told him, getting the look of curiosity about her he so enjoyed. "I guess that's why Muggles only get glimpses of ghosts." She surmised.

Snape nodded, "Probably." He replied, not wanting to begin an in depth discussion here. "Later perhaps, Professor?"

"Hmm?" she replied then realized, "Oh yes, of course Professor."

Phaelan finally made her way up to the glass enclosed observation deck atop the Control tower and met the two veteran Air crew. She approached them with a smile.

"How do you do, my name is Phaelan McKenzie. I'm a teacher with the school group visiting today. It's an honour to meet you gentlemen." She introduced her self, extending her hand towards them.

"You're no Brit." The taller of the two to her left told her as he took her hand.

"No. My family home is in Maine. I'm teaching here, at least until the end of the school year." She told them shaking the other mans hand.

"I'm Cobb Taylor, this here's Vince DiGiacomo." The taller one told her.

"We were very lucky on choosing the same day you did to visit." She told them, "I hope you might have a moment to answer a question or two if my students have any."

"Maybe, depends on the question." Vince replied.

"When were you here?" Phaelan asked, noticing a few students had come up behind her.

Cobb frowned, "We was here under Colonel Moller, 1944 to 1945."

"Yeah, we served on the same crew for twenty, missions then our luck ran out." Vince told her.

"You flew on B17's?" she asked.

Cobb nodded. "Yeah, we was both Waist gunners. Got to know each other pretty good on the flights – in between the shooting that is."

"Did you shoot down any Luftwaffe?" Harry asked from behind Phaelan.

"That was the general idea son." Laughed Cobb, "We had our share."

"What about the support aircraft, like Spitfire's and the like?" Hermione wondered.

"They were there too but we had to look after ourselves a lot of the time." He replied.

"What was it like?" I mean, what was it like here then?" Ginny asked.

Vince shook his head, "Oh, it was a lot different. Almost like a small town spread out over these fields." He gestured to the open area where they could still see the outline of roads and runways. "We used bikes to get around."

"Were you ever in any contact with the townspeople?" Phaelan asked to get some information for her students.

"Oh yeah, we had a great time with the locals. Get invited to Sunday dinner sometimes, the church socials. The local gentry would run tea dances in the afternoons." Vince reminisced, "One thing we always did once we knew about it. We always took something special when we visited anyone's home."

"Like what?"

"The rationing the locals had was right tight. Sugar, eggs, butter were next to impossible to get sometimes for the town folk. So, if we was invited, we'd take something from the Canteen. Sugar, a cake, chocolate, bacon. I remember once, it was around Christmas, I was seeing this girl and her Ma invited me for tea – British tea time." Cobb smiled as he remembered. "Well, I went to the sergeant in the cookhouse and asked him for something special. This girl had a little brother, eight or nine years old. It was his birthday and he couldn't remember ever having a real birthday cake, so I got him to give me one of the layer cakes he made for the officers. I had to sneak it out 'cause the CO had an awful sweet tooth."

The small group of students now listening snickered.

Cobb looked up, surprised at the audience but continued. "Well, I took that cake, some canned fruit cocktail, Hershey bars and chewing gum wrapped as a present along with some beer for the father and a pound of sugar for the mother with me that day." He shook his head. "It was the best time I'd ever had at that moment in my life. The kid brother thought he was in heaven. Him and his best buddies shared one chocolate bar a day for the week after. It was great."

"What happened to the girl?" Ginny asked.

"Her!" he exclaimed, and then laughed, "She became Mrs Cobb Taylor."

The students wandered off to look out the windows. Severus stood in the corner observing as he was ever wont to. Phaelan approached the veterans again.

"Is your wife with you Mr. Taylor?" Phaelan wondered.

He looked down and then out of the window for a moment. "No. My wife passed just over a year ago. I brought some of her ashes to be buried in the parish church here. It's what she wanted. The rest are in the plot in the veteran's cemetery back home waiting for me."

Phaelan felt saddened but she knew life went on as these men so obviously understood. "Thank you. Thank you for sharing your memories. Thank you for everything you did for us. I am honoured to call you my countrymen. You are true hero's." she turned quickly and went downstairs knowing these men were not likely to want her praise. None of the other's of their generation did.

The groups exchanged their places and visited the other buildings. The students were quite taken by the story of secret hideouts and undercover agents. The plans had never really had to be put into play but the planning left no doubt that the major players had given every consideration to the occupation of the mainland. It was the stuff stories of intrigue and daring were written about.

They were about to board their bus once more when Harry saw the two American veterans watching them. He walked over to speak to them alone.

"I meant to say so earlier but...well...thank you for your bravery during the war. You helped to keep my country free." He told them while he extended his hand.

Each of the older men shook his hand, "You've got a fine teacher there son. I reckon you got lucky. She seems to understand what we're all about."

"She should, "Harry told them, "She's a pilot for the US Navy; flies F14's."

Cobb stared at the small woman open mouthed. "Yeh don't say. Vince, she's an officer."

"Yeah, how bout that." His friend responded. "Atten...SHUN!" he shouted as Phaelan passed.

She turned back and saw the two older men standing at attention and saluting. She came to attention herself and announced, "Attention...We have two heroes on deck." before returning their salute and releasing it.

"Sir, are you called Vince?" Luna asked the veteran she approached.

"Sure am honey why?" Vince asked.

"There was a ghost in there that said he died before you paid him back the sawbuck you owed him. He said it's okay 'cause he doesn't need it any more. He says you called him Low balls and you should have a drink on him." She told the stunned man before walking quietly to the bus.

"Holy shit, Cobb. How'd she know?" he asked in shock.

"Low balls Louie, a ghost." Cobb looked around as if he would see the spectre appear.

Luna boarded the bus and as they departed she waved to a figure in a flying suit no one else saw. He waved back before turning away, leaving wet footprints in his wake.


	49. Chapter 48

Disclaimer.  
J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.  
We ran around, they laughed with glee,  
All this fun and she works for free!

A BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND AN EARLY HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Please forgive the late update but with the season, computer problems and an unending session of cooking…well you get the picture.

This chapter was longer than I wanted again, but there you go. When the characters take over….They're all Prima Dona's and didn't want to cut their bit out.

At the end you will find a recipe for the Chocolate Rum Truffles Phaelan plans to make…It's my Christmas gift to you. I don't usually share the recipe cause it's so easy everyone thinks it must be hard and I get lots of praise.

Now maybe you'll give the author a little present and say Happy Holidays with a review. I look forward to hearing from you.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan entered the gallery of the McDonald's restaurant, inhaling the ubiquitous aroma of deep fat frying and grilled meat. The Muggle-born and half blood students immediately began to line up after briefly perusing the overhead menu's to ensure their favourites were still available. The purebloods hung back and watched as they became acutely aware of being the outsider's here. Ron and Ginny were the exception, thanks to their brief sojourn into the Muggle world over the summer.

Each of the students had been given an envelope with some Muggle funds to pay for their lunch and cinema treats. Over and above, several had their own money. The intended purpose was to learn to use the Muggle currency, the other purpose was to ensure those students who had no personal funds were at least on an equal footing as the others when it came to this part of the trip.

"I'll have a number five combo and a Quarter-pounder with cheese as well and I'd like to super size it please." Ron ordered.

Hermione shook her head. She'd long wondered how Ron managed to stay so skinny while consuming the calories of a Sumo wrestler. The server looked up at the tall red head in front of her.

"What did you want to drink with your combo?" she asked.

"Uhm, Diet Coke." Ron decided, earning an incredulous glare from his girlfriend, "What?" he wondered.

"Diet Coke?" she asked acerbically.

"I like the taste better." He told her as he took up his tray.

Hermione shook her head and turned back to order for herself, Lavender and the Parvati twins. "Four chicken Caesars, lite dressing and four diet cokes...and a large order of French fries."

Severus eyed the colourful boards listing the available fare. Lupin stood beside him frowning in confusion.

"Phaelan," Lupin asked, "what exactly does a Big Mac consist of?"

Phaelan cleared her throat, "Two all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions on a sesame seed bun." She recited, remembering an old advertisement.

Lupin gaped, "Good grief woman, how many of these did you eat in your lifetime?"

Phaelan chuckled. "It's an old advertising campaign from when I was young 'Two all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions on a sesame seed bun,' you say it real fast."

"Is it good?" he wondered.

Phaelan shrugged, "It's okay I guess."

"What would you suggest?" he finally asked.

"Go for the chicken sandwich – it's more for grownup tastes." She suggested.

Lupin went to the counter to order leaving Severus and Phaelan the last to get lunch.

"What do you want?" she asked,

"Frankly?" he looked at her, "I hated the food here in the seventy's and it doesn't look like it has improved."

Phaelan frowned, "You knew about McDonalds and didn't tell me?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Just for that, I should order you the McHappy meal." She snapped back.

"With the cute little toy? I might wet myself in the excitement of the moment." He retorted sarcastically.

"Smart ass."

"Yes, isn't it, especially when it's making all the moves you like." He muttered low enough for her ears alone. "I'll have the same as Lupin." He finally decided.

Phaelan ordered a salad with Severus' choice and when Snape had paid, they headed to the tables to join the other teachers.

Shacklebolt was polishing off his third regular cheese burger and dipping his fries into tomato sauce.

"How is it you guys know Raunchy Ronny's?" Phaelan wondered at the Aurors.

Tonks was spooning out her milkshake, "When you're workin', you need to eat. At these places, you always know what you're gonna get."

"Yeah," agreed Shacklebolt, "I prefer Pizza Hut myself – all you can eat buffet."

"And I thought I was opening up new territory." Phaelan sulked.

"Look over there." Tonks nodded at a table of Pureblood Slytherins. "I think you 'ave a convert."

Phaelan looked over to see Crabbe inhaling his Big Mac. "Well, I guess not all Pure-blooded Wizards are gourmands." She decided.

"Excuse me," said Snape getting up. He stalked up unseen behind a sixth year couple who were sharing an extra long French fry, chewing their way into a kiss from either end of the deep fried piece of potato. They had gotten away with it the first time, but Snape caught them on the third go round. Phaelan watched as the unwary couple bumped noses when Snape bent over and revealed his presence above them. The boy choked, forcing his friend to pat him on the back and the young girl spilled her beverage in her haste move out of Snape's too close presence.

His mission complete, Severus returned to the teacher's table. "Disgusting display.' He muttered.

"You didn't mind when we indulged in sharing food. "Muttered Phaelan sotto voce.

Snape snorted, "Not the same thing at all." He replied in the same tone.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The bus took them to Aldeburgh within minutes of leaving McDonalds. They had an hour before the cinema would open for them. The Auror's had decided it was safe for the students to take a walk around.

"Just stay on the High Street kids; we want to be able to find you." Tonks warned them.

The students broke into groups and headed up and down the street looking in shop windows and checking their available funds for buying souvenirs. Phaelan chuckled at the expression on Ron's face as Hermione dragged him into the quaint book shop while Ginny was gazing into the electrical shop window looking for a Christmas present for her father.

Snape sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets and squinted at something in the distance, "You had to pick this cinema, didn't you." He accused.

Phaelan wasn't sure about his mood. It was well masked behind his usual disdain ridden visage. "It was well suited to our needs and there was a lot to do around here." She replied.

"You know what I mean." He looked at her with eyes half closed. "Did you think I would suddenly become maudlin and begin to spew forth sentimental remembrances about my childhood in this part of the world?"

Phaelan snorted, "You, maudlin? Perish the thought. You did say once that this cinema was one of the places you enjoyed when you were young. I thought...well never mind, I guess I was wrong."

Severus offered his elbow, "Walk with me?" he asked.

Phaelan took his arm and strolled down the street with him. She watched as he looked at the shops and occasionally looked around as if remembering what it looked like when he was a child.

"Has it changed much?" Phaelan ventured.

"Yes...no." he replied. "Some of the names are new and they appear to have renovated the fronts to be more authentic to the town."

"Are you pissed at me?" she asked quietly.

He walked in silence for a few minutes before stopping before the ice cream shop and turning to her. He brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles and shared the small smile with her. "No. I haven't been back here since I was fifteen. When I stepped off the bus, I expected the same old, bitter feelings to wash over me, like they did when I came home from school. Now, I'm just... indifferent about the whole thing."

Phaelan turned and pulled him along as she headed back for the cinema, "So, are we going to sit in the back row and make out during the film?" she teased.

"Madam, "he rebuked, "If I ever were to make out, as you put it, it would never be in such a tawdry locale as a cinema. The very idea is repugnant." He looked about making sure no students were in earshot. "Tonight however, I may indulge your partiality to fine leather."

"Really." She pondered for a moment and added, "Should I find a clean uniform sir?"

He smiled, "Ah yes, I do remember that conversation. Just remember, if the uniform is not perfect and if you arrive late for your detention, there will be consequences."

"I should damn well hope so." She replied under her breath causing him to cough to cover his laugh.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aldeburgh Cinema is unique. Where else in the world would you find a purveyor of modern entertainment whose foyer was contained in an 18th century house and opened into a walled garden? As historic as the entrance was, the auditorium, which had been added much later, was state of the art and sat almost 300. Additionally, it was free of the restrictions of the large chains controlling the majority of the cinemas. It is independently owned.

"Is it the same?" Phaelan asked as she made her way down the aisle. It was to this cinema Severus had sneaked way from home to attend.

"Obviously it has recently been re-decorated but it's essentially the same." He reached the front of the screen and turned back to look up at the projection room. "I could forget who I was here. I was a war hero in the Pacific or a Cowboy in the American West. I was suave, sophisticated and wealthy or daring and heroic." He looked briefly at Phaelan, "I could pretend to be anyone I wanted here; anyone but me, the useless, unwanted son."

Phaelan looked at him and saw the ghost of an unhappy childhood waft over his face. "Severus, you aren't that child anymore. You are sophisticated if not the most polished in your social demeanour. God knows, you take enough risks in your life and you are a hero to those that understand what you do. Maybe you've become your childhood hero's."

Severus snorted, "Don't assail me with your psychoanalysis, Phaelan. I know who and what I am. I have no delusions."

"You're too hard on yourself." She concluded, "Now, go and get us a seat, I need to introduce what they are about to see."

As Severus walked back up the aisle, Phaelan watched as the students entered and took their places. Popcorn, chocolate and soft drinks abounded. Snape had wanted to prohibit the consumption of junk food, reasoning this was to be a de facto in class experiment. Phaelan disagreed, deciding if the experience was to be authentic; the food was part of it.

After outlining the program, Phaelan waved to the projectionist and took her seat beside Severus. He had decided to sit well back so that he could keep an eye on the "Ardent, Amorous Activities of the Abominable Adolescents."

Phaelan scowled at him as the screen lit up with the opening advertisements. "Did you swallow a fucking dictionary?" she whispered, "Honestly Severus, people would think you were sexually frustrated, the way you go on about catching some necking teenagers. I had hoped I was enough to keep you happy."

"Perhaps if we were to add saltpetre to the food or require all of our girls to wear chastity belts I could relax." He whispered in return.

Phaelan bit back her reply when Lupin returned with popcorn for them. She watched the screen as the first of the cartoons came on. She leaned close to Severus' ear and said, "I love Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. Watch...Ehhhhhhhhh, What's up Doc... I'll get you, you waskily wabbit. It gets me every time."

Severus took a handful of popcorn, popped some in his mouth and chewed. "Personally, I preferred The Road Runner. The part when the coyote would be running in mid air before he fell was hysterical...How many company's do you have called Acme in your country anyways?"

Phaelan glanced sideways at him catching a grin as he devoured more popcorn.

In the middle of the theatre, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat together. The Weasley siblings felt comfortably smug in their knowledge of Muggledom.

"I still think Forest Gump would have been a better choice, Harry. It was deep." Ron said loudly before ladling a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"SSSHHHH!" hissed Hermione, "You shut up when it's dark, Ron."

True to his word, Harry bought Ginny chocolates and put his arm around her shoulder as they sat together. What he didn't see were the other males copying his stretching technique in the rows behind him.

The cartoons and trailers for upcoming movies passed quickly bringing them to the music video of Michael Jackson's Thriller. It seemed to catch the student's attention and when it finished they applauded. The house lights then came up as Phaelan made her way to the front once more.

"Quiet please. We're about to start the main feature. I want you to watch the picture closely and think about how some of what you will see parallels our current world affairs. I also want you to think about what the title character is doing. There will not be an assignment due for class but there will be homework over the holidays so pay attention." Phaelan paused for a moment and looked over the young faces of the audience.  
"Some of the scenes in this picture are disturbing and graphic. The horror's they depict were all too real. Remember, the idea of watching this story unfold is not to be entertained like you were with the earlier screenings. The purpose of watching Schindler's List is to become aware of the cruelty man can meet out upon his own kind. To see how prejudice and bigotry can take over when common decency is cast aside. To know that one person can make a difference if they act upon their conscience. Lastly, if you are uncomfortable after seeing the picture, talk to someone; a Head of house, any of the teachers here, the Headmaster. They have all read the book the picture is based on. The movie please." She waved to the projection room and made her way back to her seat.

The film started and the mood changed. Phaelan watched the reactions of her students as much as the picture itself. She noticed when the crew from the bus got up and left halfway through. Despite having seen it several times, the scene with the girl in the red dress accompanied by the violin solo left her crying. At the end, they sat through the closing credits, waiting for the house lights before getting up to leave. Severus and Phaelan waited until the hall was empty before exiting. Phaelan thanked the manager and followed her students out to the waiting bus.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner at the pizza restaurant had been subdued. A small amount of amusement had been provided by Goyle who had expected his free refill on soft drinks to be magically provided when his glass was empty. Only Draco's hiss stopped him from complaining to the waiter about a defective charm on his glass.

The trip back on the bus was as bad if not worse at night in the dark for Phaelan. The sight of so many headlights buzzing around the bus was giving her a headache. She had finally given in and had taken a calming potion (how did he know to bring it, Phaelan wondered,) from Severus. The bus finally drew up at Hogwarts gates and the students alit quickly to make their way to the school. The professors followed. Tonks too came along; the excuse given was that she was to work with Shacklebolt on an assignment in the morning.

They were greeted by Dumbledore and McGonagall as they entered and assembled in the Great Hall. Snape went to the Headmaster and leaned into a private conversation. As Dumbledore nodded, he followed the students and Phaelan.

"Welcome home," announced the Headmaster, "I trust your excursion was most enjoyable and informative." He indicated Snape, who stood to the side, his clothes transfigured into his accustomed attire. "Professor Snape has assured me that your comportment was adequate which means, I'm sure, that you were a credit to the name and reputation of Hogwarts just as I expected. Miss McKenzie..." he indicated Phaelan should address the students.

"Well, that was a full day. I'm sure you're all as tired as I am. As I said before, there will be no homework assigned for class. I will have you complete some research and a project to be completed after you return from the Christmas holidays. Thank you all for being fine ladies and gentlemen. Good night."

The students took this as their dismissal and got up to leave the hall for their dorms.

"May I walk you to your rooms Auror Tonks?" asked Lupin.

"Thank you professor. Night all." Called Tonks, as she took Remus' arm and followed the students out.

"A successful day then." Announced the Headmaster.

Phaelan nodded, "I think so but I will never use that bus ever again." She added, "Severus, why did you have the Calming potion with you?"

Severus shrugged, "There are some things I simply won't travel without; my wand, calming potion, headache potion and full spectrum poison antidote are among the few."

Phaelan huffed and shook her head at the paranoid tendencies of her lover.

"I shall bid you good night my friends and congratulations on a successful venture." Offered Dumbledore, before leaving them alone.

Phaelan turned to Severus unsure how to say what she wanted to. "Severus, I uhm..." she sighed, "I...well as much as I want to..."

"You are too tired to participate in any sexual gymnastics tonight...I am too." Severus took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Over the holidays however..."

She smiled, "It's a promise. Speaking of Christmas, what are your plans?"

He scowled, "I never have plans. It's just a reprieve from the dunderheads for me."

"But you have the girls to think about." She reminded him.

His look became thoughtful then, "Yes, I had remembered, Phaelan. What do I know of what teenage girls want for Christmas?"

"We could shop together. Molly can drop hints to get some ideas." She suggested.

He looked around and saw no one. Pulling her close, he kissed her gently. "There is one gift I will treasure among all else. Having you with me is the only gift I need."

"You Severus Snape are a closet sentimental, but I'll keep your secret." She smiled back as they made their way to the stairs.

A sudden shout and commotion at the base of the stairs where they lead up to the hallway to Gryffindor Tower and down to the dungeons caught their attention. Harry and Theodore Nott were faced off against each other, wands drawn to attack.

"Shut your filthy mouth. You're nothing but Death Eater Scum. My mother was worth a hundred of your kind." Shouted Harry.

"Your mother!" Nott sneered, "She was nothing but a half-blood whore. Probably put herself up the spout to catch your father. He should have hexed her to whelp you before you ever breathed."

"Take that back..." Harry pulled back to cast a Stinging hex while simultaneously, Nott was casting Tarantallegra at him.

Phaelan and Severus had reached the duelling students at the same time the hexes were cast. Phaelan reached out and pushed up Harry's wand arm just as he uttered the incantation as did Severus with Nott. With a sudden surge of heat and energy passing through her body, Phaelan looked up as the hex coming out of the end of the wand hit the ceiling with explosive results. Both she and Harry were thrown to the ground from the recoil sent through the wand. They stared at each other and the ceiling, shocked at the result.

"Mr. Nott," Dumbledore's voice rang out. "Go to your dormitory and wait there until called. Do not speak to anyone about what has happened. Do you understand?" he told the shocked Slytherin. Nott nodded mutely and made his way to the dungeons.

Severus had seen what had happened when Harry's hex hit the ceiling and was looking at both Harry and Phaelan with a masked expression to hide his amazement. When Nott left, he approached Phaelan and helped her stand.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

Phaelan only nodded. Her heart was still pounding and her legs trembled in reaction to the shock.

"Mr Potter, go to my office immediately." Dumbledore ordered in an uncommonly serious tone. "Professor McKenzie, are you able to join us?" he asked, watching to see if she was able to answer.

Phaelan looked up at the old man as if seeing him for the first time. She swallowed and took a deep breath before taking a step forward. The floor felt like it tilted beneath her and she staggered against Snape, grabbing his arm.

"Whoa. That was interesting." She said, trying to deflect the seriousness of the moment. "Let's try that again." She took another step and regained her balance. "I'm okay sir."

"Very well. Professor McGonagall, will you bring Phaelan and Harry to my office immediately. Professor Snape, before joining us, advise Mr. Nott he is confined to his dormitory until called. I shall meet with him in the morning." Dumbledore ordered and turned away.

Minerva approached Phaelan and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you well dear?"

"I think so. We'd best get to the office." She replied. Still jittery from the experience, Phaelan didn't complain when the older woman placed a hand on her elbow as she made her way upstairs.

As they entered the office, Dumbledore stood from where he was kneeling in front of the fireplace. A minute later, Poppy Pomfrey stepped through the green flames of the floo, her wand at the ready. Phaelan was sitting in front of the desk waiting for whatever was about to transpire to begin. Poppy approached her and began casting diagnostic spells over her. The Mediwitch muttered to herself and tutted over a reading she didn't like. Finally she stopped and glared at the Headmaster.

"I should run a full diagnostic again you know. This is just not sufficient." Poppy declared.

"Oh no, I'm not going through that again." Phaelan told her vehemently, "You can keep your Crimson Crud to yourself, thank you."

"Does she appear well, Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.

With a loud harrumph, Poppy conceded Phaelan was fine...considering.

"Mr Potter, "began Dumbledore in an entirely different tone. He rounded on Harry who was trying his best to fade into the background. "I believe an explanation is in order for your behaviour this evening." The Headmaster sat behind his desk and fixed his gaze on his student.

Harry swallowed thickly. He was in deep shit and he knew it. Casting the hex at Nott was bad enough but he had done it in front of teachers and had almost hurt one...somehow.

"Sir I...that is...Nott...Nott started it." He heard himself say, immediately regretting how infantile and lame it sounded.

"Mr Potter, I should have thought you were a bit more mature than to resort to finger pointing." McGonagall admonished. "Now out with it. How did it start?"

"He, that is Nott, was making comments when we got off the bus. Something about the Nazi's had the right idea about getting rid of inferior races of humans." He paused and looked at the Headmaster, "Hermione overheard and made a comment to Ron about some people not being able to see what was in front of their faces even when their nose was rubbed in it."

"I see and Mr Nott overheard Hermione." Dumbledore concluded.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. When we left the Great hall, he saw there were no teachers around. He turned around and said Hermione was a freak of nature; said she should never have been born."

Snape had entered the office in time to hear the latter part. "And you sought to protect her, Potter? What happened to her courtier?" he snapped.

"Ron had his wand out first but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away." he glanced at the Potions Master, "You've not seen it but Ron can be right nasty when he wants to."

"Continue Mr Potter." Dumbledore gestured at him to go on.

Harry looked down and took a deep breath, "He called Ron a Blood traitor and he called Ginny...he called her a cheap c...he called her a very bad name and said she was only good enough to sleep with the pigs produced by half-breed scum. Then he began on my mother." He stopped, not wanting to say more.

"Thank you Harry, I don't think we need hear anymore." Dumbledore told him and sat forward, leaning his chin in one hand. "As provoked as it was, Harry, I cannot excuse the casting of curses on school grounds. I believe a spot of cleaning in the Owlrey over the Christmas Break should reinforce my words."

Harry grimaced. "Yes sir. Sir, do I have to apologize to that...to him?"

"I think not. It would be but a sham anyways, would it not?"

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Indeed, now you are excused." Dumbledore dismissed him.

Harry stood and walked to the exit but turned back quickly, "But sir, what about Professor McKenzie?"

"Ah, well that is another matter you need not concern your self with...at least not yet. Good night Mr Potter." Dumbledore again dismissed him. Harry turned and made his way out.

All attention then turned to Phaelan. She looked around at the familiar faces, uncomfortable at the scrutiny.

"How do you feel Phaelan?" asked Dumbledore.

Phaelan shrugged, "Okay I guess; maybe a little shaky."

The old man nodded. "Severus, what did you observe?"

"When we reached the duelling twits, each of us grasped the wand arm of one of them and deflected the hex out of harms way. I was with Nott and Phaelan with Potter." He recalled. "When the hex from Potter's wand left the end, it seemed to be...magnified or boosted somehow. It appeared to be pulling more energy through the wand than what should be possible even for a strong wizard." Severus looked confused.

Dumbledore sat back and stroked his beard; "Magnified..." he appeared to say to himself. He sat musing in silence for a few moments. "Phaelan, what did you feel? Was it anything like you had experienced previously when you were affected by magic?"

Phaelan frowned, "Yes...and no. I felt a great rush of warmth pass through me. It was the same type of feeling I get when I'm running and I get my second wind. It felt I had all this extra energy to pull on. Then when the hex passed through the wand, it felt as though all the extra energy was expended instantly. It felt...good." she paused and shook her head. "I'm not describing it well, am I?"

"On the contrary, my dear, you have concisely described what a witch or wizard feels after casting successfully through their wand." Dumbledore told her.

Phaelan was amazed, "Is it always so powerful for you? It was like...the most amazing high...it could be addictive." Thinking again, she asked the most important questions, "How though and why me and Harry?"

Dumbledore smiled, "As we have to teach our children, a charm, hex or curse cast is only as powerful as the intention behind it. The young men were very angry hence the intention to use the hex was also very strong." He paused, "Your other questions however pose a more daunting challenge. I don't have the answer for you...yet."

"How will we find out?" she asked.

"Let me think on it, Phaelan. I have much to ponder." Dumbledore answered her cryptically, and then smiled once more. "Now, it has been a long day. Let us retire; we have another long day before us tomorrow." He stood calling an end to the meeting, waiting as his staff made their way out.

Dumbledore called quietly for Severus to stay. Phaelan hesitated but Severus took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Go to your own chambers and floo down. I will join you shortly." Severus told her as he turned and guided her through the door, closing it behind her.

Turning back to Dumbledore, Snape become serious, "What is it old man?"

"What have you noticed when you make love to your lady, Severus?" he asked bluntly.

Severus snorted, "What kind of question is that? What we share is our business not yours."

"Do you feel the passion more deeply, more completely? Is she more compliant to your desire? Does she indulge in...extreme practises with relish?"

"What is this inquisition? Are you so far gone as to want to experience your sex vicariously Albus?" Snape asked astounded at the track his mentor had taken.

"No." Dumbledore replied quietly. "I had never thought I might have to investigate this...please indulge me Severus. No details, simply yes or no to my questions."

Severus sighed deeply and wiped a hand over his face. "I have never experienced the...depth of passion I feel with Phaelan with another. She had her own predilection for...exotic eroticism before I met her."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you for your honesty. I will have questions for Phaelan as soon as I have done a little study...it has been a long time." He became thoughtful for a moment. "Severus, just one request; if Phaelan should exhibit any...abilities beyond what might be expected for a Muggle, please share them with me?"

Severus snorted, "This is Phaelan you're speaking of." He conceded. "Alright, within propriety."

"Thank you my boy. Now go to your lady. Good Night." Dumbledore stood signalling the meeting was over. Snape followed and bowed before making his way out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan was curled up on the sofa before the fire in the dungeon chambers. She was nursing a mug of hot chocolate provided by Polly who saw her lady was upset.

"Miss needs chocolate. Polly knows this." The little elf had declared, "I be bringing you some to your lords chambers, Miss, and maybe some chocolate biscuits too." She told her lady as she pulled out the warm fleecy dressing gown for Phaelan to wear.

Phaelan smiled to herself; she had an elf god mother. She took another sip of the warm comfort just as Severus entered his chambers.

"Out all bloody day and they still want to wander the halls by night." He muttered as he divested himself of the voluminous teachers' robes before dropping onto the sofa beside her. He sighed and looked at her pensive expression. "Knut for your thoughts?" he asked quietly.

Phaelan shared a rueful smile, "I wish I some to share. Everything is so muddled after tonight; I don't know what to think." She put her mug on the table beside her and slid to lie against him. Severus pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, glad she couldn't see his frown of confusion.

"Do you have any idea what's happening Severus?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head, "No. I've never seen anything quite like it before nor have I heard or read anything about this phenomena." He tipped her chin up to look at him. "Albus seems to have an inkling but he's not sharing anything yet. He will when he has something. That's his way."

Pushing her up, Severus stood and swept her up to carry her to the bed chamber. "Now, my sweet lady, I know we are both wearied. Lets to bed to nestle and sleep."

Setting her down, he waved his hand, pulling back the covers on the bed. Pulling his wand out of his sleeve, he pointed it at Phaelan, removing her robe and night gown.

"Hey, it's cold in here." Phaelan complained as he pulled her into bed after using his wand to undress himself.

Severus smiled as he pulled her close to wrap his arms around her. "Nox. Now, shared body heat is the best way to stay warm and this is far more convenient if one of us comes up with an idea for morning recreation again."

Phaelan chuckled sleepily, "Something always comes up in the morning."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, up there, Becky!" exclaimed Genevieve watching her sister levitate an animated hippogryph ornament onto the tree in the corner of their living room. The elves had delivered a small Christmas tree earlier in the morning. Molly and the girls had spent some time transfiguring things into ornaments which the girls were now using to decorate the evergreen.

"Why not here, Nevvy?" she exclaimed, getting impatient with her younger sister's directions.

"It's too close to the unicorn; they'll fight." Nevvy told her knowledgably.

Molly Weasley came into the room with a platter of sandwiches and cakes for their lunch. She looked over at the two girls and felt her throat tighten. It would be the girls first Christmas without their parents. Forcing back the threatening tears, she called them over to eat.

"Come on girls, time for lunch. You can finish up later." She told them, setting out their plates and pouring Pumpkin juice into their glasses.

Nevvy chose a cheese and chutney sandwich to start and bit into it with relish. "Aunty Molly," she began through her mouthful, "How can we buy Christmas presents? I know we had money in our accounts before..." she faded off.

Molly sat back and thought about what the young girl said. Of course they would want to buy presents for each other. "I don't know dear but Professor Snape is coming tonight, let's ask him.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss'

Phaelan sat musing over her Christmas list at lunch time. She had decided on home made chocolate rum truffles for the other professors. They all seemed to be closet lushes to some extent. She had already set aside the box she had picked up from her home in Maine for Severus but she wanted something more. Then there were the young wards Severus needed help with. Standing and stretching, Phaelan decided a walk was in order and pulled out her warm over robe and winter boots.

Severus pondered over what to gift Phaelan with for Christmas. Gift giving was usually easy. A bottle of Liquor and shot of hangover potion for each of the Professors was always successful. Except for Dumbledore; for whom he always added a pair of gaudy socks. He had already selected a new gown and attendant accoutrements for her, a deliciously seductive negligee and a few small sex toys as her stocking stuffer gifts. He had considered a ring but it was not the time for that yet. What would a Muggle like her want that she didn't have at Hogwarts?

It came to him in a blinding flash, leaving him laughing at himself. Of course, how stupid could he be? Now he need only speak to Draco. He rose and pulled out his warm robe to take a walk outside. There were sure to be a few students attempting assault by snowball upon a teacher.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan was strolling along the loch side watching the water's edge morph from liquid to ice. There was no precipitation for a change but there was an ever present damp in the air from the cold down drafts stemming from the peaks lining the fjord that formed the loch.

Phaelan turned to head back to the warmth of the castle and met Severus as he was breaking up the testosterone driven argument of rival Quidditch players set to meet the last weekend before the holiday break.

Phaelan smiled to herself and shook her head. Severus noticed and asked what was so amusing.

"Men." She replied and at his quizzical look told him, "There are some things that are universal it appears. The logical thinking mind of a mature woman and the nonsensical bickering of men over their favourite sport."

"Women! Logical!" he snorted, "That, madam, is a contradiction in terms."

"Yeah, well you can think what you want, but women always end up picking up the pieces after you lot let your balls do the talking. Just ask the girls on your Quidditch team." She told him firmly.

"There are no girls on the Slytherin Quidditch team." He replied.

"Hence your tactics; all force no finesse. You just proved my point." She retorted.

He wasn't about to argue given the current standings of his team and decided to change the subject.

"Have you had any thought on what to buy my, "He paused and looked around, "my wards for Christmas?" he asked quietly.

Phaelan cocked her head to the side, "Shouldn't you stop calling them wards, Severus? They are your adopted daughters." She told him quietly.

He looked down for a moment and took a deep breath, "It takes a while to become accustomed to that idea." He looked out over the loch where the cry of a kestrel was heard then looked down to see Potter with his beautiful Snowy Owl. Phaelan followed his gaze and had a small revelation.

"That's it Severus." She quietly exclaimed.

"What is?" he asked.

"For the girls; they don't have a familiar, either of them." She told him with a smile on her face.

He turned and looked at her with one side of his mouth quirked in a lopsided smile. "You madam are quite brilliant."

Phaelan smiled back, "I know." She retorted before turning on her heel and walking away.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Hello Severus, how are you?" greeted Molly when Snape came to the secret apartments for his regular visit.

"I am well Molly, thank you. Where are the girls? We were going to do some revising." He looked around and saw the tree. "Ah, the elves delivered the tree I see."

Molly smiled at him, "Was that you? You old softy." She teased.

"No indeed." He replied quickly, "Dobby mentioned it and I merely agreed."

"Well, it's nice for them anyways." She agreed, "Now, there's just one thing I wanted to talk to you about." She sat on the sofa and waited for him to sit also.

"The girls are asking about money for presents. The had their own accounts it seems." She told him quietly.

Severus nodded, "Yes but everything was put in trust when they were in a coma."

Molly pursed her lips, "They're proud girls Severus. It would hurt them if they thought they were taking your money when they had their own."

"How about this," he began, "I will tell them that since they cannot be seen to be shopping, I will have Professor McKenzie order what they want and have the funds transferred from their Muggle account to her."

"It might work...it will just have to do." She agreed, "Can't see any other way. There is just one other thing." She paused and sighed, "Christmas Day and dinner. I really want to be at the Burrow with my own family Severus."

"As you should Molly, that is your real home. Phaelan and I are working on something. Now, can you call the girls?"

Molly stood and went to the hall to call, "Becky, Nevvy, Professor Snape is here."

Almost instantly, the two girls appeared in the living room. Genevieve wore her customary smile when greeting him.

"Hello Professor, Becky and I have something to ask you." She bubbled over.

"Nevvy!" exclaimed her older sister. "Honestly, the professor is here to tutor us, not listen to our prattle."

"On the contrary Miss Faubert; I am most interested in anything you wish to share." He replied restraining the smile aching to burst forth.

"See." Said Nevvy triumphantly, "Professor, Becky and I need to buy some Christmas presents and we don't quite know how."

"Hmm, a very important task at this time of year." He pretended to ponder. "How shall we accomplish this task and keep our secret? Perhaps there is someone who, if they were to order the frivolous things girls are wont to, would not cause suspicion, and then you might ask them to shop for you."

"How would we pay them though?" asked Becky cautiously.

"A simple transfer of funds through a Muggle bank." He replied.

Nevvy got a look of pure glee on her face, "Professor McKenzie." She declared.

"Indeed." He replied finally letting his smile show through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore closed the aged tome he had been studying and sat back in his chair. He had only heard stories and rumours about these creatures, these people. The tale of their creation was so ancient; it had become part of mythology. Could it be? It was said the lost tribe of the Hebrews had perfected and preserved the rites but to come face to face with the possible reality...He needed more facts. He needed to question Phaelan more closely and soon.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

CHOCOLATE RUM TRUFFLES

One pkg Nilla Vanilla wafers. Or One pkg Rich Tea biscuits (300g)

One quarter cup (four tablespoons) cocoa powder

One quarter to One third cup (two to three fluid ounces) Captain Morgan's Navy Rum

One third cup Corn Syrup (glucose syrup)

Chocolate sprinkles, ground walnuts or sweetened coconut flakes.

Crush the wafers into fine crumbs and mix together with the cocoa power in a bowl. Mix until well blended and the mix is a nice brown colour.

Sprinkle the rum over the crumb mix and stir through the crumbs to moisten the mix uniformly. It will still be crumbly but damp. The actual amount of rum is adjustable depending on your taste.

Stir in the syrup and mix until the crumb mixture becomes very sticky and will roll into a ball easily. Roll the ball in your choice of sprinkles, nuts or coconut. Chill and store in a closed container.

If, when you have mixed the syrup in and made a ball, the coatings won't adhere easily, you need to add more syrup.

I made six dozen of these this year. This recipe should yield about two dozen depending how big you make the truffle.


	50. Chapter 49

Pansy was sitting in her House Master's living room feeling more than a little uncomfortable. Draco and his godfather were going over their plan for her excuse to remain at Hogwarts over Christmas once more. She was beginning to feel like a puppet attached to the strings they were pulling.

"Are you sure this will work sir?" Draco asked.

"The potion mimics all of the physical manifestations of Dragon pox but it is not infectious in any way. The potion must be taken daily if the symptoms are to manifest daily," Snape explained once more, displaying more patience than he felt.

"Professor, are there any other Slytherins staying over the holidays?" Pansy asked quietly.

He turned to look at the girl on his sofa and fought an urge to comfort her. Having two young girls as his responsibility had changed his feelings more than he realized.

"Anyone whose parents are in hiding will be staying. Why?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if I had to spend all of Christmas alone," she replied quietly.

Severus came and sat before her. "Miss Parkinson, we are constructing this elaborate ruse for your protection. Do you now wish to change your mind and return to spend the holiday at Draco's home with your parents?"

Pansy shuddered at the thought of being on show for the Dark lord. "No sir," she replied quietly.

"Professor, what if she was experimenting with a new cure that would render her not contagious early or something?" Draco asked.

Snape turned and looked at his godson. "Do you really think anyone would believe that? Who would take the risk and get close enough to test it if it were true?" he asked derisively.

Draco snorted, "Any do-gooder Gryffindor comes to mind," he replied.

Snape conceded the boy had a point. Granger, that crusader of stupid causes who was under his thumb, would be perfect. "You may have something there, boy. Ten points to Slytherin for initiative."

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Harry, Ron and Hermione were pulling together their maps and plans for the presentation of the Hogwarts defence to Dumbledore and some of the order. They had spent hours on strategizing and maximizing the available complement of DA. There were the new weapons that the Weasley twins had developed to be presented and the new skills demonstrated.

"I think we've worked everything through at least a hundred times guys, we should take a break while we can," Hermione advised, standing and stretching out the kinks in her back.

"It's got to be right, Hermione. I've got to show him he's not the only one that can plan a defence. He can't be allowed to control our lives to that extent," Harry told them quietly.

"I...He!" Hermione snapped back. "Harry Potter, you seem to have forgotten a couple of things. In fact, I think you've forgotten a lot." She pulled up a chair and faced him across the table. "This was not a solo effort. If Ron hadn't been here, you'd never have worked out the movements for the different groups. The Weasley twins have given you all sorts of tools for the DA; the Aurors have been giving us training. Professor McKenzie gave you all those pictures from the flyovers and then she's given us those exercises in stealth." She stood and pointed her finger in Harry's face. "Be careful you don't become another Dumbledore, Harry. You could loose the support you have," she warned.

Harry looked at the table for a moment then stood. "I haven't forgotten Hermione. I'm all too aware of who has done what. I'm sure everyone will do their part and make us all proud. I know Ron and you have put in as many hours as I have if not more." He turned and faced his friends. "Yes, I know how much everyone has worked towards the moment I will face Voldemort alone and expect me to kill him. Everyone is confident we will be victorious in getting me there. Just as confident as I am that when he dies I will too." He turned and left the Room of Requirement leaving Ron and Hermione alone with their thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you have dinner at my flat on the weekend Severus?" Phaelan called from the bed chamber as she got ready for bed.

"You fly this weekend don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, before the holiday's. I want to do a little Christmas shopping and cooking. And.." she went out to the living room where Severus was still marking papers and took the quill from his hand before straddling his knees and sitting. "I want to cook for you." Leaning forward, Phaelan kissed his frown, his nose and his mouth. "Can you?"

"Yes, it could be arranged I suppose. This was the weekend I was scheduled off anyways." He pulled on the knot holding her bathrobe closed and found her wearing a flannel nightgown. "What is this grotesque garment you are wearing?"

"It's cold Severus. I don't like being cold." she replied sharply.

"Take it off. Now," he demanded standing her up.

"No, it's cold," she told him again. Phaelan suddenly found herself in a fireman's carry on the way to the bed chamber. "Hey caveman, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to warm you up," He told her, setting her down and pulling the robe off of her shoulders, just before ripping the night gown down the centre and pulling it off as well. He began to rub her arms and back before moving to other more intimate places.

Phaelan felt her body react, betraying her excitement. Her skin tingled where he touched and she closed her eyes, drinking in the sensations.

"Please, Severus," she breathed, "I need you."

"Hush," he whispered, "no more than I need you Phaelan."

Lifting her into his arms, Severus laid Phaelan on the bed. He removed his robes swiftly and slid over her to feel her softness against his skin. Phaelan wrapped her arms around Severus, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. He moaned into her mouth as he returned the passion in kind. Pulling his head away, he began kissing his way to her breasts. Taking one then the other, he suckled and bit each leaving his mark until finally, Phaelan cried out her climax. She was still trembling, as Severus parted her knees and entered her. He groaned at the heat he felt from her and knew his release would be quick. Leaning over her, Severus began to move. She brought her legs up, wrapping them about his hips and stroked his face and chest.

"Phaelan, elements of Earth help me, I cannot have you enough." He cried as he spilled his cum into her as she came around him once more. He lay atop her unwilling, unable to move for a time. When he finally slid to the side, he pulled Phaelan close and whispered, "Phaelan my love, are you yet awake?"

Phaelan licked her lips and turned towards his voice. "Yes." She smiled without opening her eyes. "I've never cum like that before," she whispered then reached a hand up to stroke his cheek, "Before you, I was afraid to let go. I trust you my love."

Once more Phaelan had touched his soul with her words. Pulling her close, he kissed her forehead softly before they both fell into dreamless sleep.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Harry, Ron and Hermione outlined their plans for the defence of Hogwarts in the event of an attack by Voldemort. They had a comprehensive map and a structured network of people designed. Harry gave the general overview, Ron explained tactical manoeuvres and Hermione filled in facts and figures as their seniors in the order questioned the details. When the inquiries died down, Dumbledore sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. Harry looked at his mentor and wondered what the old wizard was thinking. The Headmaster had remained silent throughout their presentation. Finally with a sigh, he broke his silence.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron stepped forward, "Yes, I have a question for Professor Snape. Sir, we've made this huge effort at setting up a defence and counter-offence against He Who Must Not Be named in the possibility that he will attack Hogwarts."

"Your statement is inaccurate, Mr Weasley," Snape interjected, "the attack is not hypothetical. It will happen."

"How can you be so sure?" snapped Ron.

Snape rose and walked over to look down on the red head. "You forget yourself boy." He walked past and glanced at Harry and Hermione, "Everything points to an attack here. There is something here he needs. I have unfortunately been unable to discover what it is. In fact, I seriously doubt he has shared it with anyone."

"Why wouldn't he just have one of his Faithful Slytherin get it for him?" Ron snorted, earning a glare from Snape.

"There may be some things that cannot be tainted by another's touch or have been hidden in such a way, only very specific charms cast by a chosen witch or wizard will release without destroying them." Snape told them.

"But who?" asked Harry quietly.

"Indeed Potter, who?" He left the question in the air and returned to his seat.

"A matter to ponder indeed," Dumbledore said as he rose. "Well done, children. Professor McKenzie's faith in you was not misplaced. You have thought of many things neither I nor my advisors had considered. I am well pleased." He walked over to face Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know too of your fear and...I cannot say it is misplaced, Harry. I can only say you must not give it more credence than one of many other possible outcomes." He patted Harry's shoulder and left the Room of Requirement. The rest of the Order followed.

Harry looked down, frowning at what the Headmaster had said.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, "he said one of many outcomes."

"Yeah, I heard," Harry replied, "I just wish I knew what they meant by 'A power he knows not' in the prophecy."

Hermione snorted, "Trelawney is not exactly detailed in her forecasts."

"Come on mate." Ron clapped his friend on the shoulder, "We've got the Christmas Hols coming and mum's making her special plum pudding with the sickles. We're coming back on Boxing Day 'Mione so you won't be alone for long."

"Thanks Ron, I'm sure I'll enjoy watching Mr. Filch kiss Mrs Norris under the mistletoe." She rolled her eyes.

Harry recognized his friends attempts to cheer him and began gathering their plans up, "Come on, I'm starving. I couldn't eat anything before. Lets hit the kitchens." He told them, and then led the way to the portrait to tickle the pear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan was walking down Diagon Alley on the arm of Snape. There had been a light snowfall in London and the white stuff had dusted the kerbs, roofs and awnings of the shops. She smiled as she fancied that this is what a Dickensian London must have looked like complete with a Scrooge like character...er Snape that is.

"What are we shopping for now?" Phaelan asked after they had visited the book shop and chocolatiers.

"We must get my wards their special gifts." He told her.

"Your DAUGHTER's," she emphasized the word, "will be very pleased I think."

"Not so loud please," he warned her. "Just what was it you were buying in the Muggle camping shop? They're witches, they hardly need survival gear."

"Ha, ha. They are Muggleborn and I'll bet they miss playing music from Muggle bands," she replied.

He frowned, "So?"

"Since electrical things won't work at Hogwarts, I got them a cassette player that doesn't need batteries or a plug." She explained.

Snape bit his tongue; her reaction to his surprise would be interesting. Draco had told him where to get the equipment to allow her computer to be used at the school. It had been delivered and the elves had wrapped it for him already.

"We're here." He pulled her into the Fabulous Familiars pet shop.

Phaelan gazed around at the myriad of creatures available for sale; some she didn't recognize. Snape approached the witch serving and she pointed to the back of the shop. On the back wall, there were several cages holding cats and kittens. They looked over the litters for sale and found two kittens from the same litter that could pass as bookends. They were each completely black save for half of their faces and one paw. One kitten had a white patch on the left paw and left half of the face while the other had white on the right. The kittens were purchased with a basket to carry them in, several compulsory accessories and two special gift boxes.

"What are the boxes for?" Phaelan wondered.

Snape scowled, "The kittens are presents, Phaelan. You put Christmas presents under the Christmas tree." He explained as if to a toddler.

"They're kittens Severus. You can't wrap them up like a pair of socks." She replied snidely.

"Thank you for reminding me. I haven't yet picked up Albus's ubiquitous ugly socks," he told her, then quirked a half smile. "The kittens will stay in my chambers until Christmas Eve. The boxes are enchanted to make the kittens slumber while they lie within them. The little purring pests will simply sleep in them for one night."

"We need ribbon." She decided.

"For what?" he asked.

Phaelan rolled her eyes, "The kittens need bows tied around their necks of course." She looked at the pained expression on his face and giggled, "They'll be cute."

Snape harrumphed, "Severus Snape does not do CUTE."

Their last purchase of the day was a length of red silk ribbon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione had been summoned on the evening of the last day of school to the office of Severus Snape, her substitute parent and total git. She knocked and was granted admittance.

"You asked to see me sir?" she opened.

"Please sit down Miss Granger," he requested courteously.

Hermione was on her guard. This was not his normal way of opening a conversation with her. He wanted something; that was clear.

"Was there something you needed sir or have I breeched one of your elusive rules?" she asked.

Severus cocked his eyebrow at her question. "Miss Granger, I am not quixotic when it comes to my responsibility towards you. I find your implication insulting."

"I apologize if I have implied an incorrect reason for our meeting sir. You have not heretofore asked for an audience unless it was to advise of an infraction," she told him, while holding herself stiffly.

"Perhaps," he agreed. "May I call you Hermione whilst we are not in the midst of a school term?"

Again, Hermione was flummoxed, "Uhm, yes...That is, I would find it acceptable sir."

"Excellent, Hermione," He responded. "There is a sad circumstance that has befallen one of the members of my house."

"Oh, really. What would that be?" she asked.

"One of the young ladies in my house has been stricken with Dragon Pox. You know how virulent that is," he opened.

Hermione gasped, "Yes, yes I do. That means she will be in isolation over the holidays."

"Sadly, this would have been true," he told her, "however, I have developed a potion that will render the infection inert within two days. It is, of course, only experimental but tests have shown it to work."

Hermione felt a shiver of anticipation pass over her, "Professor, what exactly does this have to do with me?"

Snape smiled which served to unnerve Hermione more. "It would be inordinately cruel to sentence the young lady to isolation during the holidays, would it not?"

"Uhm, yes...yes I suppose it would," she replied hesitantly.

"Miss Parkinson has been afflicted with a mild of case of Dragon Pox and has been taking my potion. She will be remaining at school in order that we might monitor her progress." He stood and walked around to lean on the edge of his desk. "I had thought perhaps you would be willing to spend time with her during her convalescence."

"Me!" Hermione snorted, "She can't stand to be around me when she's healthy. I can't imagine her wanting to suddenly have me...chum around with her now."

Snape nodded. "Perhaps you are right." He sighed and walked back around to his chair, "I suppose Parkinson will need to endure the holidays alone. It would have been helpful to have a second opinion on how the potion worked but if you are afraid..."

"I'm not afraid of being around her!" exclaimed Hermione. "It's just...where would we be meeting, sir?"

"I had thought to let each of you move to a suite of rooms beside the library; private bath, small kitchen, direct entrance to the stacks..." He picked up a parchment from his desk and pretended to read, "I'll let the elves know not to bother.

"Wait." Hermione sighed and looked at the ceiling. Steps away from the book stacks; she sighed. "She's really not contagious?"

Snape smirked, "I guarantee you would be perfectly safe from infection, Hermione." To himself he added, maybe not Parkinson's vicious tongue however.

"All right then, when do I move in?" Hermione conceded defeat.

"Excellent, I'll have Dobby help you in the morning. Thank you Hermione, I'll see you at breakfast." He dismissed her with another smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know why you agreed Hermione," said Ron, as he helped her move some of her things to her holiday residence.

"It's Christmas Ron. You know, Peace on Earth, Good Will to All Men, even Slytherins I suppose." She smiled mostly to herself, "Best of all, is the access to the library any time of the day. That's a Christmas Present all by itself."

"You need to get your priorities right "Mione." He told her, shaking his head. "It's the holidays; time to party."

"I don't have to worry about the restriction on the number of books I can take. I can browse in my jammies." With a sigh, Hermione thought of the sheer luxury of unlimited library access.

"Bloody bribery of the innocent if you ask me," muttered Ron to himself, just as they turned the corner to the chambers. Snape was already there waiting with Pansy, who was looking pathetically spotted.

"Excellent timing, Miss Granger; I was just setting the wards," Snape told her while eyeing Ron over her shoulder. "I thought you were leaving Weasley?"

"I am sir. My father sent a port key for Harry, Ginny and me. It goes in an hour," Ron replied.

"I see, well then." Snape turned and using an elaborate arm movement cast a ward on the entrance. "Ladies, if you would extend your wands to the door."

Pansy and Hermione pulled their wands out and aimed them at the entrance. A warm golden glow enveloped them and Snape then faded.

"The wards are now set for you for these chambers." Snape walked through the doorway followed by the girls. Ron followed Hermione only to find he had slammed into a solid wall, nose first. He fell back and landed on his backside. He sat looking into the room with a stunned expression.

"As I was explaining," said Snape conversationally, "the wards are keyed to the both of you and Hogwarts staff. No one else is granted entry." He looked down at a crimson faced Ron and smirked.

Pansy began to giggle furiously, bent double in her mirth. Hermione just frowned and looked first at Ron then Snape, who simply shrugged.

Hermione went out and took her things from Ron. Then for good measure, she pulled his face to hers for a passionate kiss.

"Happy Christmas Ron, I'll miss you," she declared in a stage whisper.

Ron stood looking at her with a glazed expression in his eyes. 'Yeah, me too," he responded before kissing her once more.

They were interrupted by Snape clearing his throat, "I'll just leave you ladies to settle in then. Weasley a word." At which he turned and strode away.

"Bugger," Ron muttered. "I'll be back soon love. Try not to murder her, okay?" He shared a smile with Hermione then trotted after the professor.

Snape was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him. "Finished with the tonsillectomy?" he asked sarcastically.

Ron huffed, "It's Christmas sir and I won't be here tomorrow."

"Ah, the obligatory Yuletide snog," Snape retorted, "Pity there was no mistletoe." He looked quickly around. "I'm not interested in your amorous activities Weasley, obnoxiously saccharine as they were to observe. I merely wish to remind you of what you were tasked with for the holidays."

Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I haven't forgotten sir. It just feels like..." he grimaced, "It feels as if I'm being a traitor to my friends."

"Your loyalty is endearing, if sadly misplaced," Snape told him. "Your modified strategy could turn the odds even more in your favour boy. Think of that. I'll let you know when we will meet after the New Year." Pulling his robes around him, Snape made his way downstairs.

Ron looked at Snape's receding back wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself involved in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly bustled around the girls' chamber doing a last minute tidy up before Severus came down. She had the wireless tuned to Christmas carols and hummed along as she worked.

"Aunt Molly, when are you coming back?" asked Genevieve from her seat at the small kitchen table. They had made gingerbread men and she was decorating the biscuits with icing.

Molly sat beside her, "I'll be back Boxing Day, dear. Professor Snape and I dare say Professor McKenzie will be here with you." She tucked an errant curl behind the girls' ear. "I thought you were getting along with him better these days."

Genevieve shrugged, "Suppose so. He's just always so...so..."

"Formal?" suggested Molly.

"Stuffy." Genevieve decided then looked embarrassed.

Molly smiled thinking of Severus as anything other than taciturn and stuffy. "He's been around young people for a long time but only as a teacher. He's having to learn to be, well, be a parent. It's not easy, especially when it's to be a parent to two lovely young ladies."

"It's just as hard for us to think of him as a parent," stated Rebecca, who had just joined them. "Can you imagine what it's going to be like to bring a boyfriend home to meet him for the first time?"

She cleared her throat dramatically. "I don't expect you know the etiquette required in polite society whereby a young wizard may pay court to a young witch such as my ward. At the very least, I shall expect an itinerary of your plans submitted for approval well in advance of any appointment with her. I shall also require approved chaperones at all times of course. There shall be no hint of impropriety. Her good name and mine shall not be besmirched."

"Indeed, if it were, I should have to duel the young lout for my honour as well as yours," wafted the dulcet tones of Severus Snape from behind her.

Rebecca cringed and turned red. She turned and looked up at the amused face of her guardian. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't know you were there."

"Obviously," he told her. "Molly, Miss Genevieve." He nodded to the others sharing a look with Molly as he joined them at the table.

"I didn't mean any offence, really Professor," she told him, still convinced he was about to pounce on her.

"I took none, Miss Faubert. I'm just so relieved you already know the rules about your courtiers conduct without my coaching." He told her with a straight face.

Molly could contain herself no longer and broke into laughter at the shocked look on Rebecca's face. Snape allowed himself a smile. Rebecca realized Severus Snape had just teased her.

"That wasn't funny." She exclaimed, "You scared me." she told Snape before starting to laugh at herself.

"Well, I'll just get my things and be off then," Said Molly, rising from the table.

Severus looked at the two girls who were still not entirely comfortable just being with him. He could understand it. He didn't know how to fix it.

"So did you manage to make what purchases you needed to for Christmas?" he asked.

"Yes." They chorused.

Severus scratched his brow. "Is there anything you would like to do this evening? It is Christmas Eve."

The girls looked at each other. "No." they chorused.

This was going well, he thought to himself. Think Snape.

"Is there some tradition you have for Christmas you would like to follow? A special dish you serve? Music, a story?" he sighed in exasperation.

"We used to watch Christmas pictures on TV while we ate, then we got to open one present before we went to bed." Genevieve whispered.

"I used to like Mary Poppins best 'cause she was magic." Rebecca glanced up at Severus. "That was before I got my letter."

"Come and say Happy Christmas girls," called Molly.

The girls escaped the kitchen to say there goodbye's leaving Severus to ponder on what the young girl had said. He snapped his fingers and called for Dobby.

"Ask Dumbledore to join us here as soon as he can," He ordered, "and my lady."

Dobby bowed and left. Severus joined the girls in the living room.

"Happy Christmas dears, Happy Christmas," Molly told them, pulling them into a crushing embrace. "Now, your presents are under the tree; no peeking. I'll be back on Boxing Day and I'll bring you some of my special plum pudding."

She turned and saw Snape standing watching the scene looking rather lost. She walked over to him and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. "Happy Christmas, Severus. There's a parcel for you and Phaelan each as well." She stepped back and patted his hand, "It'll be alright, wait and see." She made her way to the door and called, "Bye-bye all. Have a lovely Christmas."

The threesome left in the married quarters turned and looked at each other. Severus had a look that said I have something up my sleeve.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Where are we?" asked Genevieve.

"My flat in London," Phaelan replied as she dusted herself off after the trip through the floo network.

"Wow, is that the Thames?" asked Rebecca, looking out the living room windows. She turned and gasped. "A computer, you have a computer. Please professor, can I go on it? Do you have the internet? I must have a ton of mail."

"Miss Faubert, Rebecca, even if you go on the computer, you may not touch any e-mail," Snape warned. "We cannot take the chance of your discovery."

Rebecca slumped slightly, "Yeah, I should have realized. Please, professor, can I browse for a while?"

Phaelan nodded, "Sure, but to be sure, I'll just block e-mail." Phaelan opened the PC and set the blocks.

"You said you had some videos, professor. Where are they?" Genevieve asked.

"Over there," Phaelan pointed. She noticed Severus as she turned. He had retreated to the dining room table and sat on the same chair he had occupied on the day she'd been hired. "Okay, girls, the computer is all yours" She rose and walked over to him.

"Beer?" she offered.

"I shouldn't in front of students." He replied quietly.

Phaelan crouched in front of him, "They're not your students tonight, Severus. They're your family." She reached up and pushed his hair off of his face. "Don't hide from them. Come on, pick out a video." Standing, she took his hand and pulled him over the where the girls were browsing her library.

"Alright ladies, make room for a cinema connoisseur." Severus hunkered down to look at the selection. He noticed the girls stares, "I realize it might never have occurred to you, but I do get out of the dungeons occasionally. Ah, the quintessential Christmas tale. A Christmas Carol with Alistair Sim."

"No, professor, that's depressing, here this one." Genevieve pushed a cassette at him.

"What is a Muppet?" he asked.

Eventually they settled on How a Grinch Stole Christmas and White Christmas. They ate a picnic dinner in front of the fire place from a basket lovingly packed by Dobby and Polly. Severus even relaxed enough to remove his signature frock coat. As White Christmas drew to a close, Severus noticed Genevieve had fallen asleep and slumped against him.

Rebecca yawned, "What time is it?" she asked.

"Time we were back at Hogwarts," replied Severus. He gently nudged the young girl leaning on his arm. She woke and looked at her human pillow.

"I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said, embarrassed for what she'd done.

"Come, we must return." He stood and pulled on his coat once more. Phaelan turned off all the electrical items, plunging them into darkness. "Lumos." Snape lit his wand for them to make their way to floo back to their chambers in Scotland.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a nice thing you did for them, Severus," said Phaelan as they lounged before the cosy fireplace and sipped wine. The girls had retired after exclaiming in excitement when they saw the presents under the tree. The elves had brought everything while they were gone.

Severus looked at her sideways, "It's your fault, you know."

Phaelan frowned, "What have I done now?" she asked in confusion.

"I bought kittens and allowed red ribbon to be tied about their necks. I was dragged through women's lingerie in a Muggle department store. I didn't need the education about knickers. I know what to do with them from my view point." He sat up. "Who is Calvin Klein and why do his clothes cost so much? Why would anyone want to wear a jumper with B.U.M. written across the front?" He sighed, shook his head and took a large sip of wine, "I still think book tokens would have been more than enough."

Phaelan laughed quietly at his outburst, "Scrooge," she called him.

"Scrooge!" he retorted, "I'll show you Scrooge." He pulled her face to his and began kissing her.

Just as he was approaching the moment of pulling her into his arms, they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They broke apart and turned to see the two girls.

"Sorry to disturb you Professors but, we wanted to hang our stockings for the sweets the elves bring," said Rebecca, a little red faced at what she had witnessed.

Phaelan recovered first. "Of course you do. Go ahead." She stood and walked to the tree. "I thought I heard you also usually opened a present on Christmas Eve."

"Yes! May we Professor Snape? Please!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"Very well, but I reserve the right of first refusal of your choice." He stood and joined them at tree.

"How about all of us open a present," Phaelan suggested. This was met with enthusiasm.

They each selected a parcel to open. Phaelan opened the Weasley's gift of a jumper; Navy blue with a capitol M emblazoned in gold on the front which served as a hurdle for a jumping pink dolphin.

"Wow," said Phaelan for she really didn't know what else to say.

Severus opened his gift from Albus. "Oh gods," he muttered when he beheld the green socks adorned with cauldrons and broomsticks charmed to dance in a Conga line. The girls and Phaelan laughed as much at the look on his face as the socks.

Genevieve opened her gift from Professor Flitwick. A knitted set containing a hat, scarf and mittens in Ravenclaw colours. She put everything on as she sat on the floor.

Rebecca was next but she hesitated. "Professor Snape, it's been awkward to adjust to the idea that you are our parent now. Not just for us," she added quickly at the scowl growing on his face. "You were never expecting this type of responsibility. We understand." She looked at her sister who nodded. "Nevvy and I were thinking; if you were to be our...father now, we should call you something other than Professor."

"I see," Severus responded, mystified at what was happening. "What would you suggest?"

"Well," began Genevieve, "Mrs Weasley lets us call her Aunt Molly and her husband likes Uncle Arthur." She trailed off.

"We thought perhaps, Uncle Severus." She waited for his reaction.

"I'd never contemplated ever having that appellation," he told them quietly. He looked at Phaelan who closed her eyes and gave a small nod.

"If you don't want...I mean...it's alright if you don't," Rebecca stuttered thinking him upset.

"Please, don't interrupt." He rebuked gently, "I had never thought to hear it but I find it most...pleasing. Now, open your gift, Rebecca."

The young girl opened a gift from Severus. Inside the box were two Muggle photo albums rescued from her home. One was her parents wedding album, the other contained all her families' memories. She began to quietly cry. Rising to her feet, she approached Severus to put her arms around his neck and hug.

"Happy Christmas, Uncle Severus," she whispered.

"Happy Christmas, Rebecca." He replied in the same tone, returning her embrace. Next Genevieve came forward with the same wish which he returned.

The girls in turn hugged Phaelan with far more ease. "Hey!" exclaimed Genevieve, who was wearing a mischievous smile, "maybe we should start calling you Aunt Phaelan after tonight."

"Nevvy, shut up!" The older girl grabbed her sister and dragged her to bed.

Severus turned and looked at Phaelan, "It's all your fault. You are a bad influence on me."

"I hope so," she replied with a smile, "Now, you must open one more gift." She handed him a box.

"It's against the rules." He teased.

"Please Severus; I want to give you this while we are alone."

Her serious tone made him look at her once more. "All right, if you wish it." They went to sit before the fire once more. Severus unwrapped the present carefully. He had felt an aura of anticipation from his love and it had left him on edge.

The gift box opened to reveal an aged wooden chest which he lifted out. There was something inexplicably magical about it.

"Phaelan what is this?" he asked in expectation.

"I first saw this when I was about ten years old. My Grandmother told me it had come from her Grandfather who had inherited it from his grandfather. She would only take it out occasionally to let me see it. Please, open the box." She waited in anticipation.

Severus took a deep breath and released the hook holding the box closed. It all but flew open. He looked within and saw an ancient scroll.

"Phaelan, do you know what this is?" he asked, his voice betraying his awe.

"No," she replied, "not really. I know it's very old and very special." She closed her eyes remembering her times spent with her Savta. "My grandmother would only take it out at special times of the year. She would open it to certain passages and let me read. I couldn't say the words aloud." Phaelan paused to breathe, "I know there is magic here Severus. I don't know why. I can't give justice to it." She looked at him, trying to show all the love she felt in her heart, "There is nothing of more value I can give to you to show my love than this."

"Oh Phaelan, my love; who are you truly? What is your birthright to know such power? What wizard was your forefather that he should possess such magic?" Severus looked at the woman he had taken as consort and wondered at her origins.

Phaelan was surprised by his words. "I don't know Severus. I only know I want to give this magic to you. I can only share it with someone I love."


	51. Chapter 50

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

We plod on through New Years now. Thank you to all who reviewed and if you haven't yet found it, I have started another story – The Old Walls Crumble. Take a look and let me know if you like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Day passed in a whirlwind of wrapping paper, Christmas Crackers, turkey and trifle. Severus hadn't heard so much laughter in one day in his collective memory. The presents had been open with appropriate exclamations of surprise. The kittens were named; Levus and Dexter. New robes were donned and complimented on by the normally dour Slytherin, bringing astonished looks to the girl's faces. Muggle music played and melancholy moments were few. Phaelan had watched the girls and when they had become overly maudlin she had teased them out of the mood.

While it had been just the four of them for Christmas dinner, the other professors, who knew of the girl's presence, made a point of dropping in during the day. The foursome was in the midst of a lively game of Wizarding Monopoly when Dumbledore visited. He was just in time to see Phaelan jump when her piece landed on Go To Jail and whizzed around the board by itself. Her reaction was another reason for laughter. Dumbledore smiled at the sight before him.

"Happy Christmas, all," he called making his presence known.

The girls and Snape rose to greet him. He gave each of the sisters a hug and a peck on the cheek. Snape shook his hand, stepping back slightly when the old man made to embrace him.

"Happy Christmas, Headmaster. Did you enjoy your gift?" Severus inquired.

"Indeed, my boy." He lifted the hem of his robes and showed the pair of lurid purple socks with acid green pompoms attached, that he had received from Snape. "They are really quite warm. The brandy was quite welcome too." He shared his best Dumbledorian smile and went to Phaelan.

"Happy Christmas, my dear." He gave her a hug and kiss. "Your chocolate bonbons were outstanding. I shall ration myself to two a day. Now, is everyone wearing their socks?" he asked, for that is what everyone had been given.

Phaelan lifted her robe to show the blue socks with sail boats and seagulls she had received. "I think they're lovely Albus, thank you and Merry Christmas to you too."

The girls too, wore equally garish foot coverings to please the old man. Dumbledore turned and looked at Snape.

Severus cocked an eyebrow and told him, "They are under my boots, you can't see them." He noticed then that Rebecca had moved to the tree to cover the box where the socks still lay.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"I never want to see a scrap of flannel in your wardrobe again, my lady," Severus warned Phaelan. He had bought lingerie and charmed the scanty garments to keep her warm on the coldest night.

"With a gown like this, that is a promise I can keep. Will the charm stay on even after it's washed?" she asked.

"If it should fail, I shall refresh it for you. You'll never be cold again." He kissed her neck and shoulders as he untied the strings holding the gown on her shoulders.

"I don't know why you bother buying nightgowns for me, Severus. I hardly have them on before you try and remove them."

He kissed and then whispered in her ear, "Therein lies the reason. I have the pleasure of gifting you, watching you dress and then pealing away the drapery to reveal the treasure within. I don't buy them for you. I'm far, far too selfish. These garments are for my amusement, my dear. You are the model for my fantasy. If our bond is sure, you may never share these things with another." He lifted her and carried her to bed for a present of another sort.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Phaelan and Severus lay abed, basking in the afterglow of love making. They were still stroking and touching each other into the early hours of Boxing Day.

"Phaelan, your gift of the scroll, may I show it to Albus?" he asked quietly.

"Why?" Phaelan looked up to see his face.

"There is very ancient, very powerful magic contained in it. He is far more familiar with that type of sorcery. I would value his opinion." He hadn't told her he thought that it held the clue to her background as well.

"I have no objection, Severus. It belongs to you now." She replied.

"The thing about ancient magic, Phaelan, is that the enchanted objects rarely allow themselves to be given away unless they choose it. The magic is more primal, more keyed to the magi, than the kind we practise here," he told her.

"It looked like I was able to give it to you," she responded.

"Yes, I know and that is a mystery as well." He lay in the dark pondering that fact for a long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was happily immersed in a book of Advanced Transfiguration while Pansy pampered herself in the private bathroom with the luxurious toiletries Draco had given her for Christmas. She didn't notice when Snape entered the chambers with a box of potions for Pansy.

"Miss Gra...that is Hermione, where is Miss Parkinson?" he asked startling her from her concentration.

"I think she's in the bathroom, Professor. Shall I fetch her?" she asked.

"No, not necessary; I have brought her potions for the coming day. Please see that she gets them." He was about to leave when he noticed something move at Hermione's feet. He looked closer and was astonished to see Grangers feet clad in large pink rabbit shaped slippers with animated ears, nose and whiskers.

"Gods, he really didn't buy them for you, did he?" asked Snape, wondering at the sensibility of a young man who would court a woman formally yet gift her with such a tawdry token.

"Who, Ron?" she asked in surprise, "Gods no, professor, Ron doesn't have such bad taste. These were from his twin brothers. He gave me this." Hermione held up a heather tweed shawl that looked as soft as feather down. She settled it about her shoulders, "He wrote a note, listen." She lifted a small card and read.

"My dearest, Hermione; I can't be with you this Christmas morning so I'll leave you with a suggestion. Imagine my arms around you as you open your gifts. Imagine keeping warm together, basking in the glow of a fire burning merrily in the hearth. Imagine breathing in the scent of the one you love as they embrace you to say Happy Christmas. Now, close your eyes and wrap this shawl about you and imagine all the things I told you. Just remember, I'll be thinking of you and picturing you as you wear my gift, wishing I was there to take its place."

Hermione smiled and hugged the shawl about her tighter. "I think that was very romantic, Professor, don't you? I could never have imagined Ron ever writing anything so lyrical."

Snape snorted, "I still can't imagine it. I'd say there's a fair dose of Miss Weasley in that bit of flowery prose. I didn't hear the hint of a Quidditch allegory all the way through."

He looked down at her feet where Crookshanks was bothering one of the ears on her slippers. "You might want to watch where you put your footwear, Hermione; I dare say the sight of your slippers escaping from your familiar's attentions might scare Mrs Norris." He bowed slightly and left.

Hermione shook her head and returned to her book. Pansy came out from the bathroom and noticed the box.

"Was Professor Snape here?" she asked, she lifted a phial of potion and prepared to take it.

"Yes, he just le...Pansy, your face!" Hermione gasped. "The spots...what happened to the spots?" She was staring at Pansy who, a scant two hours previous, had been bas relief in Dragon Pox.

Pansy put her hand to her face realizing she was late in taking her potion. The faux effect of the spots had worn off. She bit her lip and looked at the Gryffindor girl who was now glaring at her.

Hermione decided some answers were in order. She snapped her fingers, "Dobby!"

The elf appeared immediately, "How can Dobby be helping Harry Potter's friend?"

"Can you ask Professor Snape to return here, please? There is something very important we must discuss." As the elf disappeared, she approached the table and took a phial of potion. "What would happen if I were to drink this, Parkinson?" she demanded.

Pansy shook her head, "You don't really want to do that, Granger. It tastes vile."

"I've tasted horrible potions before. Why do you need to take a potion for Dragon Pox if you don't have it?" Hermione was convinced she was in the middle of a Slytherin conspiracy to embarrass her personally.

"Put that down, Miss Granger." Snape demanded as he came through the door.

"We're back to Miss Granger are we? What were you planning now, Professor? Was I supposed to be accused of something? Was this a way to keep me from Ron?" She glared at Snape who had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

Striding quickly to the table, Snape took the potions from the hands of the girls. Pansy shared a self-conscious smile with him and fidgeted. "The instructions were simple. Why could you not follow them?" he demanded from the Slytherin.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize the time. I was late." Pansy looked away and gave a shuddering sigh as if she would cry.

"I believe I am owed some kind of explanation, sir," Hermione demanded, spitting out the title in anger. "You bought me off with unlimited access to the library. What did you need me placated for?"

"Sit down both of you, and you, Mis...Hermione, will listen without any questions, understood?" He waited while the girls sat on the sofa, one at either end. He took a deep breath and explained the situation to the Gryffindor. Pansy added any details he left out.

Hermione sat quietly for a minute, "Professor Snape, why did you think you had to resort to trickery to get my co-operation?"

Snape looked at her, surprised at her reaction. "You would have done this without the...bribery?" he asked.

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "Probably not, but if you had explained the circumstances truthfully, I would probably have gone along with it. I am Gryffindor, not stupid. I wouldn't want anyone to be subjected to...him...even a Slytherin."

Snape just nodded, "I'd underestimated your determination once more." He looked at Pansy, "There's no point in taking the potion needlessly while you are here. If, for some reason you must leave these chambers, then use it once more." He stood ready to leave.

"Professor, there is the matter of my...compensation for continuing this ruse. The verbal contract has been altered somewhat and I believe there should be a penalty payment." Hermione stood to face her Professor.

Snape turned back and looked at the young woman who dared play him at his game.

"Contract and penalty payment; what in Merlin's name are you asking for?" he demanded.

Hermione smiled wickedly and laid out her terms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione," yelled Ron through the door to the chambers adjoining the library, "Hermione, we're back." He and Harry waited.

Hermione opened the door and smiled. "I missed you. Come on in, I want to show you everything I got." She spun away and trotted to the small Christmas tree.

"Er...Hermione, did you forget?" Ron gestured at the door frame, "The wards."

Hermione got her Cheshire look back, "I fixed that problem, come in."

Taking a deep breath, Ron closed his eyes and took a step forward. When he found he wasn't summarily thrown out of the room, he opened his eyes once again.

"How'd you manage that?" he wondered.

Hermione sat down and beckoned to them to join her. "It's a long story and you must be sworn to secrecy.

Hermione related the tale and had Pansy join them. The Slytherin girl looked uncomfortable at first but Harry told her something that let her relax.

"Pansy, I don't like the students in your House. I hate the Head of Slytherin. Everything that I dislike seems to be centred in Slytherin. There's just one thing I hate more and that is Voldemort. I will help anyone to stay out of his clutches and I will call anyone who opposes him an ally."

"Thanks, I suppose," she responded. Sharing a cautious smile, she decided she could trust the trio...at least for now. "How about some Butterbeer?"

The foursome spent the afternoon talking over butterbeer and crisps, house rivalry set aside for the season.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa Malfoy cringed every time Peter Pettigrew graced the drawing room with his presence. He was uncultured, dishevelled and grovelled disgustingly every time the Dark Lord addressed him. Why he had to come, she was unsure of, but if He Who Must Not Be Named wanted him, who was she to naysay.

"Narcissa, you have such wonderful taste in décor," he smarmed. "The atmosphere is most festive. Our Lord has told me he was most impressed." His snaggle-toothed smile was turned to her once more, making Narcissa ill.

She took a deep breath and stood, "I'm most gratified that our Lord is appreciative of my efforts. He is, of course, always welcome in my home." She decided to get away from his presence. "Now, you must excuse me, I have to check in on the kitchens. The elves must be watched, you understand." With a nod, she hastily made her way out, taking a cleansing breath of air as she reached the galleried foyer. As she passed her husband, she grabbed his arm.

"Do something with that filthy rodent of a man. I can scarce hold food in my stomach whilst I'm in his presence. Give him a task or a bath...anything, just make him...Oh, I don't know." She wrapped her arms about herself. "And then there's that snake. Do you realize we've lost two elves?" She began to worry a hang nail on her perfectly manicured finger.

"There, there, my dear, only another few days until New Years. Our Lord has need of Peter and his familiar. Elves replace themselves as needed. I'm sure there's a breeding pair somewhere right now." He took her hand and patted it sympathetically. "Why not seek out our son and have a game of cards or chess. Or, if you prefer, retire to your private chambers. I shall make an excuse for your absence from dinner."

"Yes, I think I shall. Where are the Parkinsons?" she asked.

"They have an audience with the Dark Lord. He was unhappy at their daughter's enforced confinement at the school. I fear this has endangered their standing in his eyes." Lucius looked up at the door leading to the chambers occupied by Voldemort.

Narcissa looked at her husband and followed his eyes, "You might be upset with me Lucius but I am thankful we had a son and not a daughter. I should not want for her to be..."

"Narcissa, you must not espouse such thoughts around our master," He hissed, "They are dangerous. We must always be willing to sacrifice anything he requires for the cause."

Narcissa looked back at Lucius once more. He'd changed since his stay in Azkaban. The loving man she'd married had gone to be replaced by a hardened zealot. The loyalty he had offered had been replaced by a dogmatic faith for which he was willing to pay any price to uphold. "Forgive me, husband. It is only a mothers fancy to protect her offspring. Of course we must help in anyway we can."

Lucius stroked her face. "You are a good and loving mother and wife, my dear. I am most fortunate to have you in my life. Now, go and rest." He took her hand and kissed the palm.

With a smile, Narcissa turned and left him. When she reached her private chambers, she called an elf, "Ask Master Draco to join me," she ordered. Moving to her chaise, she sat and laid her head back. Tears began to flow unhindered down her cheeks. This was how Draco found her when he entered.

"Mother, what's wrong?" he asked softly as he knelt beside her.

Narcissa looked at him and shook her head. "Madness, it's all madness." She stroked her son's hair, "You must not do this, Draco. You must not fall into the darkness."

"Mother, what are you saying?" Draco had never heard his mother speak like this before.

"We are purebloods. We were born to lead and protect our kind. Muggles once worshipped us as Gods and we rewarded them. Now, we are become the worst of sorts." She looked into her son's open face, "Find a way, Draco. Seek a path to redeem us. Do not fall into the abyss."

Draco took his mother's hand between both of his, "I will try, I promise, mother. I do not want to take the darkness upon me; yet, I am expected to follow him." Draco referred to his father.

"The confrontation comes soon, my son. I have heard things. It shall be before we see another Samhain. Of this I'm convinced." She sat up, putting her feet on the floor. "You will be finished school."

Draco looked down wondering how much to share with his mother. "There are others who think as we do, mother. It is not all lost yet. Don't let despair take over, please."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is very old, Severus, yet not as old as one other I have beheld." Dumbledore was inspecting the scroll Phaelan had given Severus for Christmas. "European in design as opposed to Persian. I'd say perhaps five hundred to seven hundred years old."

"But the sorcery involved, Albus. Surely this type of artefact has signature charms." Severus frowned as he looked over at his mentor.

Dumbledore offered a small smiled and reached out to touch the edge of the spindle. His hand was thrown away with the sharp snap of an electric shock. "I believe we have settled the matter of signature charms." He gestured to Snape, "You try."

Severus looked at the old man, then, taking a deep breath, reached out and lifted the scroll from its box. "What does this mean precisely?"

"I should say that the scroll accepts you as an acceptable candidate to peruse its contents." Dumbledore took a seat at the desk, "Open it and let me see the Illuminations."

Severus removed the sheath and untied the cords holding the scroll closed. Unrolling the first few inches, he stood aside to let Dumbledore look at it.

"Elements guide and protect us." The old man intoned as if praying. "Phaelan received this from her Grandmother you say?"

Severus nodded, "The woman was obviously from some part of our Magical world, Albus. Phaelan had little detail other than her grandmother met her husband in France immediately following the Second World War and travelled to America as a War Bride."

Dumbledore nodded and tapped his finger against his lips, "Yes, it would make sense they would want to spread."

"Who, Albus?" he asked, "Who are they?"

"Very powerful creatures we've little knowledge of here in Great Britain. In the days of the Ottoman Empire, the Pasha's used the Sultanate of Magic to uphold their power. Many of the fairy tales our children grow up with were actually fables of this period." Dumbledore indicated the scroll should be opened further.

"You obviously had a better teacher of the history of Magic than I, Albus. Professor Binns is not the most gregarious of instructors." Severus unrolled more of the scroll.

Albus chuckled, "Yes, he was far more interesting when he was breathing." He looked over the scroll once more. "Yes, of course. You may put the scroll away." He sat back and frowned in concentration. "I need to send a couple of owls, Severus. If I get back the expected replies, we should have a meeting with our dear Phaelan." He rose to leave, "In the mean time, say nothing more than I found your gift interesting. I must have all the pieces put together before meeting with her."

"What is it you suspect and what are these creatures you speak of, old man?" Severus demanded.

"Let me do my research and then I shall share all that you ask." He patted Severus on the arm and left.

Snape frowned. He hated it when Dumbledore kept a secret from him. With a sigh, he went to find Phaelan for dinner in the Great Hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come, come," called Dumbledore, "We must all celebrate Hogmany. Charge your glasses, one and all. 'Tis the eve of the New Year."

Almost all of the castles inhabitants were present in the Great Hall where they prepared to greet the coming year with music, dance, food and merriment. The ghosts could be seen in the corners inhaling pungent wine so befouled it had turned to odiferous vinegar. The platter of aged sardines and gorgonzola cheese sat on a solitary table for their enjoyment as well, though the feline population found it just as inviting and stood guard.

Phaelan watched as the elves divided their time between keeping the refreshments topped up and sneaking under the buffet table to pass around what appeared to be a bottle in a paper bag.

"Polly," called Phaelan, seeing her elf pass wearing a copper bowl on her head and an ear to ear grin on her face. "What are you and your friends up to?" she asked in curiosity.

"Oh Miss, (Hic) ish New Yearsh, (Hic)." she smiled for Phaelan again, and then crooked a finger for Phaelan to bend down. "D'you remember the present you gives the elves when you firsht came?(Hic)"

Phaelan nodded, "Coca Cola, right?"

"You's right Miss." Polly answered happily and then sobered again, "My Miss is always right." She nodded in self satisfaction "And my Miss has the bestest Wizard courting her. An' (Hic) Polly is a lady's elf for you, the bestest lady."

Phaelan didn't quite know what to make of it all, "Thank you Polly and Happy New Year." Phaelan bent and kissed the little creature who had worked hard for her all year on the cheek.

The elf danced away to meet her friends under the table. "Polly ish a Ladies elf," She declared loudly for all who were listening.

"What is your elf wearing on her head?" asked Severus, who had brought her a flute of champagne.

Phaelan sighed, "Well, I couldn't give her clothes for Christmas and I was totally lost what to do."

"You bought her a copper pot?" asked Snape, incredulously.

"Yeah, I thought she could put things in it. I just didn't figure it for a fashion item," replied Phaelan.

Dumbledore was calling for attention once more, "Attention if you please. We are five minutes until the stroke of midnight. I now call upon all of the young gentleman who have dark hair to gird their loins and step out into the night without. In these dark days, Hogwarts needs all the luck Serendipity may bestow and so, I ask you each to give us the blessings of your First Foot."

There were three who filled the bill; a small third year from Hong Kong, a fifth year Ravenclaw and Harry.

Harry knew of the custom from years past and explained to the other boys. He also knew who was expected to go as well and approached him.

"So, Professor Snape, another year in the cold?" asked Harry.

Before Snape could reply, Dumbledore's voice rang out, "Professor Snape, as our youngest faculty member, will you escort the young gentlemen?"

"Yes, Potter, it appears so." Replied Snape, who led the way to the doors, gathering Phaelan as he went. "Behind the fire pot in the hall, you'll find two cloaks. Bring them out when you hear the clock chime." He whispered in her ear before leaving.

Phaelan waited as the company counted down the old year. As the first stroke of midnight chimed, she left the hall and retrieved the cloaks as he asked. The front doors opened to admit the boys who wished her Happy New Year and trotted to the Great Hall. Phaelan stepped outside and met Severus who stood holding his broom, looking at the half moon.

"Here you are." Phaelan passed him the cloaks. He took one and placed it over her shoulders then donned one himself.

"Come, my lady. A mountain awaits." He pulled a cloak over his shoulders, and then set Phaelan before him sideways as she had ridden the first time he had taken her aloft.

"Why side saddle, Severus?" she asked.

"You are wearing a gown of a lady, my dear. It would be most unbecoming to ride astride," he replied.

The night was clear and crisp. Severus had cast a warming charm to ward off the chill and another to deflect the wind. They landed on the outcropping that was only lightly covered in snow. Phaelan observed the cabana was still standing. She turned and looked eastward. The moon was half-risen in its path.

"Oh, Severus this is so lovely. Why did you choose to bring me here for the New Year?" she wondered.

"Because you are too beautiful to share with anyone else?" he offered.

"I like that but you don't convince me." She replied.

Severus looked away and took a deep breath, "I didn't think it would." He turned Phaelan to look at him. "These past months have been the most…I can scarce put words….Phaelan, I don't know how you've managed it, but you have become akin to breathing and eating to me. If our situations were different…well, they're not, but if they were…"

"Severus, please," Phaelan was acutely pained at his distress in speaking to her. "You know I am not looking for declarations and promises. What we have is enough."

"Phaelan, when a wizard declares intentions beyond courtship, a publicly declared oath must be published much like the Muggle Banns. I cannot…will not risk that for your safety." He told her.

Phaelan reached out and cupped his face. "I've never asked nor expected more, Severus. Why are you so upset?"

Severus grasped her hair in both hands and gently tilted her head. "Phaelan, you are my life. I am forever, your serf. Please, tell me you are of a like mind?"

"Severus, you know I am, my love, my lord." She looked to the Cabana," Is that thing still warmed?" she asked.

"For as long as we need it." He answered, as he led her to the entryway. "Happy New Year, beloved.

"Happy New Year, Severus. I love you."


	52. Chapter 51

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Phaelan is finally made aware of her roots.

A couple of reviews would not go amiss now and again – just in case your were thinking about it.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dumbledore sat in his office and mulled over the parchments on his desk. His multiple inquiries into the source of Phaelan's scroll had born fruit; far more than he had expected. Now, he wondered how to broach the subject with both Phaelan and Severus. It had to be judicious and carefully presented. Neither party would likely be happy to hear what he had to share. Merlin knew their pride and independence were earmarks of their personalities.

The old man rose and approached his familiar. "Ah, Fawkes, what shall I do? How shall I tell them what I must? I fear their bond may be sullied when the truth is revealed, yet it must be, for their own well being and survival." He stroked the bird's head and listened to the soothing trills of Phoenix song shared by Fawkes to ease his master's worry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan and Minerva were waiting at Hogsmeade station for the arrival of the train bearing the students back to school after the holidays. The women stood in the waiting room with a goblin mother and her two children, who were playing with an abacus' and toy money.

"Well, where did he take you? You never told us," asked Minerva.

Phaelan smiled, remembering her birthday, "It was a really nice place and the food was amazing. I never figured him for knowing so much about Muggle restaurants."

"And then?" Minerva urged.

"Then, he took me up to Edinburgh to a small club that played light jazz," she replied.

"And then?" Minerva coaxed once more.

"Minerva, really," said Phaelan, looking over at the goblins. She sighed, "Then he took me back to my flat and we stayed there for the night," she whispered. Seeing a glint in the older woman's eyes she held up a finger in warning, "Not one more detail."

"Spoil sport." Minerva pulled her shawl around her shoulders more tightly and looked down the platform "Och, here comes the Express anyways."

Professor McGonagall led the way out to the platform and stood at the end.

Hagrid lumbered up behind them, "Evening ladies. In'it wonderful to have the kids back at school; gets right lonely without 'em around." He rubbed his dinner-plate sized hands together to warm them. "The carriages are all here, Perfessor McGonagall, I made sure the firs' one is nice an' warm fer you and Phaelan."

"Thank you, Hagrid." She replied, amid the shouted greetings of the throng of students now being herded along the platform by the prefects. "Come on Phaelan, we should head to the carriages and make sure everyone gets one."

The women stopped when they heard their names called. As they turned, they saw Lupin and Tonks waving and walking towards them.

"Hello to you too, Remus, Nymphadora," greeted Minerva.

The young auror scowled at the use of her given name but had regained her smile as she turned to Phaelan, "I hear we're to have a joust."

"Apparently so," Phaelan replied. "Did you bring padding for your backside?" At the quizzical look Tonks gave her, Phaelan laughed, "You know, for when I kick it."

Tonks grinned back, "Nah, but I hope you have a healthy appetite," she retorted and at Phaelan's frown added, "You know, for when I make you eat your words."

Remus began to laugh at the almost macho show of bravado from the two women, "Alright, I think I should open a book on this. Where's Vector, I need someone to figure out the odds."

"Put me down for five," Minerva told him.

"Sickles?" he asked.

"Och, don't be daft, Galleons." Minerva sniffed and moved off towards her carriage. She hadn't noticed Phaelan had stopped and was staring at the front of the conveyance.

"What are they?" she asked Remus who had stopped beside her.

He followed her gaze and realized she could see the Thestrals. "They're called Thestrals. Only people who have experienced death first hand can see them. Most of the kids think the carriages move by themselves."

Phaelan looked at the young, laughing faces clambering into the line of carriages for the trip to the school. Then she noticed, here and there a sad face turn to look at the magical creatures as she had and she knew that child had known death before they ever should have.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Come on Tonks, you can take her," yelled Remus as he watch the Bo duel between Phaelan and Tonks. They seemed equally matched; both having gotten in a few good take downs and controls but there was one unfair advantage. Tonks had a Wizards Staff which deflected all but direct hits and gave a nasty shock when contacting the body of an opponent.

As the women stood in their corners, a flurry of bets passed back and forth between the spectators.

"You're pretty good, Navy. Not bad for a Muggle that flies around in a big, noisy machine all day," taunted the Auror.

Phaelan laughed, "You wish that's all I did. I've seen things and done things that would turn your hair white over-night."

Phaelan realized her error when Tonks screwed up her face and made her hair turn to snowy white. "I don't have to wait that long, love."

Tonks suddenly charged and Phaelan barely deflected her onslaught; ducking and catching Tonks with a hip roll. Unfortunately, the witch anticipated the move and countered with a sweep of her staff knocking Phaelan on to her back. In an instant, Tonks had straddled Phaelan and held her staff across the defeated woman's throat.

"Say Uncle; go on, and say it," Tonks demanded.

Phaelan had been winded in the fall and was panting. She could probably throw the witch off but the demonstration had proved its point; what the hell, have some fun.

"Aunty!" yelled Phaelan.

"Uncle," retorted Tonks.

"Cousin!" Phaelan began to laugh.

"Uncle, you stubborn Muggle," said Tonks through her own giggles.

"UNCLE, UNCLE, UNCLE."

The crowd in the Room of Requirement broke into cheers and applause. Tonks offered Phaelan a hand and they pulled each other up. They left the duelling floor with their arms draped over each other's shoulders and sat on a bench at the side. Cool water suddenly appeared beside them which they both drank back gratefully.

"I could've taken you in hand to hand," said Phaelan, wiping her brow with a towel.

"No self respecting witch would fight that way," declared Tonks.

"Really, so, what happens when you lose your wand or it gets broken?" asked Phaelan.

Tonks laughed at this, "Do you think I'd go after some bloody dark wizard with only one wand?"

"I don't know, would you?" asked Phaelan.

"How many guns do your Muggle coppers carry in America if they go after some baddy?"

Phaelan thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, okay, I see your point. So how many wands do you have?"

"Three that work specifically for me and three general use wands," she replied.

Phaelan frowned in thought. She hadn't given consideration to any of the DA having access to more than one wand.

"These general use wands, where do you get them?" she asked.

Tonks shrugged, "I dare say the school might have some for kids who've lost theirs but even a broken wand is better than an unmatched one. They don't work as well as a wand that melds with the aura of the witch or wizard using them, but they'll do in a pinch."

"Really." This gave Phaelan a lot to think about.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ron stood outside Snape's office taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. He had been summoned to present his modified plans for confronting Volde…shit. It didn't matter that Harry could say the name of He Who Must Not Be Named all he wanted. Ron had been broken of the habit before he could speak.

One more deep fortifying breath and Ron knocked on the door.

"Enter," called Snape.

Ron opened the door and entered, closing it immediately behind him. "You asked to see me, sir?" he started.

"Come and sit down, Weasley. I believe you have a short presentation for me." Snape sat back in his chair and noticed the diffident approach the young man made. "Still not confident in your sponsor, Weasley?" he taunted.

Ron grimaced in discomfort, "It's not that so much, sir. It's just..." He sighed, "This just feels like I'm betraying a confidence." He looked at the wizard regarding him across the desk. "Professor, I know that you already have full knowledge of our strategy. I'm still not clear on what you are trying to accomplish with this version I drew up."

Snape nodded, "That's a fair point of view. I haven't told you why because I need to know what your plans are. Now, show me the modifications and I will give you a small insight into what we are trying to accomplish."

Ron quickly brought Snape up to speed on where the extra complement would be utilized. Again, Snape was impressed with the tactics this Weasley had devised.

"I am once more impressed, Weasley. It appears your chess acumen has served you well in the choreography of war," offered Snape, in a rare compliment.

"Thank you sir; not only that, but I think I did a pretty good job of planning the moves for the fight as well." Ron's cheeks went red from the unaccustomed praise.

Snape turned away and rolled his eyes. He walked around his desk and leaned against it.

"Do you recall that I asked you whether or not you denied your pureblood heritage, Weasley?" he began.

Ron frowned but nodded, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"The Dark Lord is not a pure blood wizard; I'm sure you already know that." He looked at Ron for confirmation. "We are a proud race; rightfully so, for we have endured much to survive as a people. The Muggle-born may argue it, but we have progressed and improved our lot. Even Muggles have, unknowingly, benefited from our strength and steadfastness." He looked at the young man before him. "Would you choose to have your government regulated by Half-bloods and Muggle-born with your birthright pushed to the minority?"

Ron sat back in his chair and thought about what Snape had said. His father had worked for the Ministry for as long as Ron had been alive and his brother, Percy the Prat, was a Ministry toady. Would he choose to have his life ruled by those who had not lived in the Wizarding World all their lives?

"I wouldn't choose to have my world ruled like the Muggle world, sir, nor have my people lose what they have worked for, but I would give the Muggle-born their say. I do know I don't want to live under the thumb of You Know Who," was his reply.

Severus made his way back to sit behind his desk. "Indeed, Mr Weasley, I had thought you would say as much. I would like you, for the foreseeable future, to meet with me on Thursday evenings; I will tell you the location later."

"What for sir?" asked Ron.

"You are hardly alone in your convictions, Mr. Weasley. Unfortunately, there are those the DA would not gladly welcome into their midst, who would choose to oppose the possible rule of the Dark Lord. You, sir, will train them." Snape waited for his reaction.

"ME!" Ron exclaimed. "Why would they listen to me?"

"Because, as much as they would like to distance themselves from your family, you are of their people; they cannot deny your birthright." Snape watched as the truth sunk in.

"If I should decline?" asked Ron in a small voice.

"Hermione...that is, Miss Granger, so pined for you while you were gone over the holidays. It would be a great pity to have her lonely for those tender moments, for the rest of the school year."

Ron shook his head, "All due respect, sir," he spat, "you are a ruddy bastard."

Snape offered his most sardonic smile, "Aren't I just, Weasley? Thank you for the compliment."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan was sitting in her office watching the two wizards putting together her computer with the magic components needed to make it work at Hogwarts. She'd been flummoxed at what the Christmas present was until Severus explained and then realized it was what she had seen the first time she had visited Flourish and Blotts.

"So, how exactly will it be powered?" she asked, still confused how a non-descript cube could be a source of electricity.

Draco pointed to the object she was looking at, "This contains a very powerful potion that reacts with the copper casing within the shielding. Somehow, that makes the power to run the computer. Some Australian wizard figured it out and got funding from Hong Kong for research and to build it."

Severus sat back and grinned to himself, "Even though they don't know it, a great number of Muggles have heard about the testing of the power source. "

"How so?" she asked.

"A few years ago, 1993 to be exact, a group of wizards, living in the Australian Outback, were involved in research that had been banned in populated areas due to its volatile and unpredictable results. Apparently one such experiment went quite off track. Without knowing exact details, I can only assume they used an inordinately large amount of Erumpent's fluid which reacted rather violently with the copper casing." He passed Draco the last of the cords to be attached and plugged in. "The resulting detonation was picked up as an earthquake on Muggle instruments."

"I remember something about that," Phaelan responded. She frowned in concentration. "Yes, if I recall it was blamed on a cult of some kind, the same ones that released gas on the subway in Japan." She nodded as she remembered, "The Aum Shinrikyo terrorist group; that was it."

"Yes, I recall that some Muggle group got named but they were not involved in the explosion. The wizards were renting land from them, on which to conduct the experiments." He watched as Draco completed the set up and switched on the hard drive which came to life with a hum.

Phaelan clapped her hands, "Thank you gentlemen. No more keeping marks in a book, I can set up a spread sheet." She sighed and let her smile droop a little, "Too bad there's no internet."

Draco quirked a crooked sneer, "Yeah, I miss it."

"You have the internet at home? I didn't think wizards houses were connected to telephone or cable." Phaelan was surprised at the boys' declaration.

"We aren't, but my mother purchased a satellite disk and had it installed outside the gatekeepers cottage with a connection leading to the main house." He snorted and continued, "Once the poor blighter had us hooked up, she walked him to his truck and obliviated the memory of the installation. We don't have to pay for the service."

"That's theft." Phaelan told him.

He just shrugged, "The dish was bought with Muggle money. Why should we pay more for something that's being beamed back to Muggle homes anyways? It's not like they'll notice. We have to keep out of the Muggle world don't we?"

Phaelan looked between them, "So, just because it's Muggle technology, you don't feel obliged to pay for the service?"

The two men looked back at her blankly. She shook her head, "Amazing, conceited arrogance."

"Enjoy the computer, Professor," said Draco, before escaping her glare.

Severus was about to say something when Polly suddenly appeared, "Master, Miss, Professor Dumbledore has asked you to come to his office. He wants to speak to you."

The topic of the moment was forgotten. Dumbledore usually didn't summon this way unless it was important.

"Thank you Polly. Tell the Headmaster we're on our way," Severus told the elf as he took Phaelan's elbow and led her out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, uncommonly subdued in manner. He was about to reveal what he had found out about the scroll and how it related to Phaelan. He had some reservations as to how the information would be received by either party. It was after all, an intimate subject and would be so much counter to the ingrained personalities of the couple that acceptance would be difficult, if that word could even begin to describe the expected reaction.

Phaelan entered first and took a seat to the side allowing Severus his accustomed place near the window.

"You asked to see us, Albus," Opened Severus. He moved to take his usual place beside the window.

"Yes. Please, Severus, sit down," said the old man.

Phaelan noticed the bright gleam of restrained mischief missing from Dumbledore's eyes. Something was causing him worry.

"You look concerned about something, sir, what is it?" she asked.

"Phaelan, Severus has told you that he has shown me the wondrous Yuletide gift you bestowed upon him, has he not?" he asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with it?" Phaelan looked at Severus, who had not reacted to the Headmaster's words.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Not exactly a problem my dear." He looked over the rims of his glasses at the young woman before him and could see why wizards had been enthralled by her kind for generations. Why he had not seen it before, he questioned himself.

"I recall, Phaelan, you said your grandmother had related tales of a great grandfather who appeared to have magical abilities." He looked at her and acknowledged her nod. "It is with the greatest of certainty I can assure you he was a wizard. He was not of her bloodline however. At most, her grandmother would have been adopted into his family."

Phaelan shook her head, "Are you trying to say I'm a witch?" she asked, almost laughing at the idea.

"No indeed something far rarer." He paused and looked at Severus who was now as confused as Phaelan.

Dumbledore took a breath to begin his tale. "In the time of the Diaspora of the Hebrew tribes from what we now know as the Middle East, there was a movement of wizards seeking to find a way to entrench their superiority. Magic, though well developed, was still in a time of discovery. There were magical creatures to be subdued, wondrous powers to be harnessed." Dumbledore now stood, "As is the way of man, the magical Sultans sought to surpass each other in their control of the forces accessible to them."

"Albus, are you saying my ever so great grandfather, adoptive or not, was a part of this?" Phaelan asked with a growing unease.

"Almost indubitably, Phaelan. The wizards of the time found there were people, women in particular, who had a unique ability. This gift allowed them to offer and control the strength of the power of magic to those who would be of a like mind or of a bloodline in kind." Dumbledore paused, letting his pronouncement sink in.

"What kind of power and control do you speak of, old man?" asked Severus in a subdued voice.

"The power was as strong as the connection between the two in bloodline or in emotional and physical bonding. The latter bonding was enhanced by a special charm." Dumbledore looked at Phaelan who sat looking at her hands. He had one last question. "Phaelan, were you ever gifted with an article of jewellery that you were encouraged to wear? Perhaps it was a good luck charm or an amulet."

Phaelan nodded and unconsciously touched the red stone lying against her skin. "She gave it to me and said it was a good luck charm and never to take it off." She looked up at the headmaster and shrugged, "I wore it only for sentimental reasons."

"May I see it?" he asked. Phaelan passed the pendant over and watched as he set it down on his desk. Severus stood and walked closer to the desk. Dumbledore passed his wand over the carved red stone. From deep with in it, a glow began to emanate, growing brighter until finally it flashed brilliantly before fading away once more.

Phaelan was stunned. She looked at Severus who was looking at her, frowning for some reason.

"What is it?" she asked, looking between the two men.

'"You wore this the night Rosier died and we..." Severus began and trailed off.

Phaelan nodded, "Yes. What is it Albus, don't keep me in the dark?"

"Sit down, Severus." Dumbledore requested.

As he returned to his chair, Snape asked, "What manner of enchantment is this, old man?"

"You are a very powerful wizard, Severus. When you and Phaelan...first had relations while this artefact was on her person, it created a bond. With time the bond becomes compelling for each of you. In short, you need Phaelan and she must submit to your needs in whatever manner you require." He stood and walked around the desk to return the pendant to Phaelan.

"Let us try a small experiment." Without using his wand, Dumbledore conjured a feather which he set before Snape. "Your first charms lesson. Severus, levitate the feather," he requested.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Snape accompanied by a swish and flick of his wand. The feather gently lifted into the air and hovered. After a few seconds he released the charm.

"Now, if you will Phaelan, lay your hands upon Severus' shoulders and Severus, if you would repeat the experiment.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he repeated, but instead of a gentle upward float, the feather launched itself at the ceiling and became embedded in the ancient plaster.

"What manner of magic is this?" hissed Severus.

Dumbledore returned to his chair, "As I have said, it is very ancient. The wizard sultans would have a harem of Praeservio available, none of whom would be a direct descendant for a Praeservio cannot be born of a witch or wizard. They are only begat of the pairing of one of their kind with a Muggle. Very carefully bred; usually for appearance, stamina and intelligence."

"You mean, they would breed and keep these women as slaves." She stated,

Dumbledore nodded, "Very comfortable, pampered and secluded slaves, for no other men, save the Muggle eunuchs who guarded them, would be permitted to see or touch them." He looked uncertain for a moment but continued, "They could also be used to lull an enemy into peace by sending one of the women to join with the leader. She would then proceed to convince him of the foolishness of his actions often bringing down the opposing forces by weakening the leadership."

"If the women were kept in the seraglio, how then were the numbers of these Praeservio maintained?" asked Snape.

"The women could be purchased with the requirement that the first child must be given to the Sultan for indenture and other children could be bought." Dumbledore shrugged, "The entire idea of women in a harem was not unheard of in those times. This was the original form which Muggles then copied."

"How did my grandmother come to be in France?" she asked, with the feeling of unease still growing within her belly.

"After the fall of the Ottoman empire, the existing communities of Jews decided to move their Praeservio to a safer environment. In the long run, Poland, Russia and Germany proved dangerous so they kept moving west." He paused and passed a finger over his lips. "I believe the move to North America was not attempted until after Grindelwald's fall."

"How much of a connection is between us, Albus? Am I so bound that it may not be undone?" asked Severus.

Phaelan looked at him, "You think I have done this on purpose? I had no idea."

Severus turned to look at her, his face unreadable. "Your kind was bred to serve a wizard and so ensnare his senses that he would be enthralled. I am proof positive of its strength. It can be argued I have changed a great deal since your appearance at Hogwarts. I am no longer the person I was."

Phaelan shook her head, "My kind. Jesus Christ, I didn't know I was a KIND of anything ten minutes ago." She stood, her growing unease needing an outlet. "How would you feel if you were being described as some manner of herding animal, little more than cattle, to be used and bartered as chattel?" She rounded on Dumbledore, "You seem to be describing the movement of these Praeservio as some kind of infestation. Why? Did the herd need to be culled now and again?"

"Phaelan, please, I did not intend for you to be so distressed." Dumbledore stood and approached her, "The discovery of your abilities is a wonderful opportunity for us. We can study and understand..."

"I'm not a fucking specimen under a bell jar," she yelled. "I need to think." Phaelan covered her face with her hands then, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to take a walk and return to my chambers." She made her way to the door but turned back, "Professor Snape, I shall have Polly retrieve my property from your chambers at a time of your convenience. I shall no longer importune you with my presence lest it be a distraction. As for the scroll, destroy it, keep it, donate it, I don't care. I wish I'd never laid eyes on it."

She opened the door and left, running down the spiral stairs. The ghosts marked her path as she ran to the tower where she felt most free. When she reached the top, she collapsed and screamed her pain to the skies. In a few minutes, everything she thought of herself and her life had been ripped from her. She had been a product of a breeding plan just like that insect Snape had destroyed. The progeny of a being called a Praeservio, cultivated for favourable characteristics. Phaelan wept for the loss of her identity and for the hurtful realization that her grandmother had known all along. The old woman had been grooming her for a future to create more of their kind in the US. To what ends, Phaelan didn't know and now didn't care. She would not be a Praeservio, a slave for anyone. Not even the man she loved.


	53. Chapter 52

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Dumbledore looked at the door Phaelan had just exited through. He was not entirely surprised at her reaction but he had hoped he would have had a better chance to talk to her. Unfortunately, the congenitally foot-in-mouth disease prone Potions Master, had wedged his hammer blow comments between anything that might have mitigated the shock brought on by the revelation of her roots.

Shaking his head, Dumbledore looked at Snape, "You've really outdone yourself this time, old boy. Could you possibly have been any more callous?" he asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked innocently, pretending to not understand what Albus meant.

"What do I mean?" the old man asked angrily, "If I were younger, I would have challenged you to a duel for the insult to her character. I still might, for I am still her protector."

He stood up and walked around to confront the wizard, still seated in front of the desk. "You, sir, are an idiot; a callous, selfish and bigoted fool. How long ago was it you were spouting your heartfelt and steadfast love for the girl?" Dumbledore gestured at his head with his index finger. "Think, man, when did you offer courtship? Before or after the charm had been activated. It seemed to me you were so adamant about maintaining a proper demeanour in your relationship, you did not touch her before offering your oath of intention."

Snape realized everything Dumbledore said was true. He had wanted her long before their first time. He sat forward and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"I believe you were less than sensitive to her feelings when you offered to make her a lab specimen for all and sundry to study." Snape countered, "I'm sure we could have charged fees, to subject matter experts, wanting to attend an open forum on the forms and uses of a Praeservio in a controlled environment," he said, his voice rising in anger to a shout at the end. Snape looked at the Headmaster. "It could have been your next fund raising project," he snapped.

Severus stood and walked to his accustomed place beside the window. He looked into the distance where the snow covered peaks were lit by the moonlight. Was it only days ago they'd spent the night there, content and happy?

After Snape's comment, Dumbledore had the grace to look embarrassed. It had been a thoughtless comment after all.

"I fear we've both treated our dear Phaelan shabbily." Dumbledore closed his eyes and offered a suggestion, "Perhaps Madam Curador should speak with her?"

Severus shrugged to cover his somersaulting emotions, "Perhaps she should. I am no expert on the hurt feelings of women."

Dumbledore looked at the man looking through the window into the distance with a blank look upon his face. He recognized the signs of a Severus in turmoil.

"Severus, perhaps a short missive would..."

Severus rounded on him, "Don't presume to interfere in my personal life in this manner any further, old man. I'm sorry I ever let you look at that scroll. Now, I have another thing I must mask from my Dark Master, for if he should discover her power, he would demand it for himself."

Dumbledore sat down; just realizing what Snape had said was too true. More than ever, Phaelan had to be protected.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan had wept and then wept some more. Her heart was torn asunder, for the loss of the tender memory of a loving grandmother sharing a gift; for the loss of a man she loved more than she could ever have imagined. Her grief had left her exhausted and she had fallen asleep on the cold floor of the tower.

Nearly Headless Nick watched over the young woman. He had been writing courtly poems in his ghostly head for her and sorely wished there was a way he could share them with her. He floated close to her and noticed her pallor was quite pale for a living woman. He knew she was distressed and had sought her out to offer what comfort he could, being ever the courtly gentleman.

"My Lady Phaelan, you must awake," he called, but she did not stir. "Gentle mistress, the night is cold; you should withdraw to your chambers. Come, I shall escort you," he tried once more. The ghost realized this was not a good sign. Her elf must be summoned.

Nick floated through the castles' stone floors and walls until he reached the kitchens.

"Where is the elf who serves my Lady Phaelan?" he demanded.

Polly appeared before him immediately, "I is her lady's elf, Sir Nicholas," declared the elf proudly.

"You, little one, are shirking your duty. Your lady lies with the vapours upon the floor of yonder tower." He told her imperiously.

"What?" Polly asked, confused at what he said.

Nick sighed a ghostly sigh and pulled from the vocabulary he'd learned of late from the new crop of students.

"Phaelan is out cold in the clock tower and looks like she's freezing, do you understand, you little twit?" he demanded in twentieth century speak.

"Oh, yes sir. Dobby, come help me," she called and the two elves disappeared.

Sir Nick nodded in satisfaction, "There's something to be said about the speech of our modern students," he announced and left for the tower himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan awoke slowly and became aware of being swaddled in a cocoon of quilts. Her head felt heavy and ached behind her eyes. She tried to push off the covers and sit, only to be pushed back.

"Oh no, not yet, my dear," admonished Poppy Pomfrey. "You've given yourself a nasty chill."

Phaelan frowned then remembered the night before, "How did I get here?" she croaked, her throat feeling like it had been rusted over.

Poppy sat on the side of the bed holding a chalice containing some kind of draught which was steaming. "Polly and Dobby brought you down from the clock tower and then found me. Now, be a good girl and drink this."

Poppy helped Phaelan sit and held the chalice to her lips. The draught was faintly citrus tasting and bitter. Poppy insisted she finish it.

"It'll be two days in bed for you, young lady. No arguments." Poppy stood and walked to the table holding an array of potions and powders.

"The classes.." argued Phaelan, until a phlegm induced cough broke her voice.

"Albus has your syllabus; someone else can cover for you for a few days. Don't worry." Poppy then brought a tray with a bowl of hot soup which she settled on Phaelan's knees.

"Can you manage?' asked the Mediwitch.

Phaelan nodded and took up her spoon. "What time is it?" she asked before taking a sip.

"Just past noon; I'm sure Severus will be up to see you shortly."

Phaelan put her spoon down, "I doubt it."

"Don't be silly, he's been worrying me all morning about you. He made up the draught to clear your chest." Poppy observed the look on Phaelan's face. "Had a lovers quarrel, did you?"

Phaelan glanced up quickly then looked away. The older woman obviously didn't know.

"Something a little more than a quarrel, Poppy," she replied, taking the tray and setting it aside.

Poppy took the tray away. "Now, you listen to me, that man is worried about you. I don't know what happened between you; it's none of my business if you don't want to tell me." Poppy stopped and looked at Phaelan. She was hoping Phaelan would tell her but it was not forth coming. "Well, anyways, Severus is not the type to admit he is wrong, not willingly. He'll come around though, wait and see."

Phaelan sank down into the bed and pulled the covers to her chin. "I don't think so, Poppy; I don't believe he will want me close to him ever again. I can even understand why but it still hurts. It still hurts..." Phaelan's voice faded as she drowsed once more.

Poppy sighed and stroked Phaelan's hair, "I wish I had a draught for a broken heart."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room going over notes from Charms for their homework following a meeting of the seventh year Gryffindors. NEWTS were fast approaching and Hermione had become a harridan, whipping everyone into shape with her snap quizzes and sharper tongue.

"I want this years upper sixth to have the highest marks ever as a class. We can do it you know, it just takes a little effort and planning," she had announced at the meeting.

"Hermione, some of us have a life," declared Lavender, whose comment was met with nodding heads around the room.

"I'm going to post this." She held up a large scroll, "It's entirely up to you if you follow it." She pinned it up on the wall using her wand. "Now if you'll notice, I've even allowed time for recreation, meals and slumber." Hermione indicated coloured areas of the schedule she had created.

"How nice, Hermione says we can eat, sleep and snog," said Seamus loudly. Hermione glared at him as the rest of the company laughed.

"I knew not everyone would appreciate the effort I put forth," she snapped, staring pointedly at the Irish wizard, "but in my position as Head Girl, I felt it was my duty."

"That's great Hermione," offered Neville, "just so long's you keep on tutoring us as well."

"I have to study too," she retorted, "but if anyone is really stuck I'll help. So should you all, because everyone here is especially good at something."

Dean guffawed, "I'd rather not have a review on hair and manicure charms thank you." Parvati punched him on the arm.

Hermione ignored him, "It's up to you what you do. I plan to succeed." She walked away and sat at the table with her books.

"Uhm, Hermione, I have to go see Snape," said Ron.

"What for?' she asked, petulantly, "We've just started.

"Yeah, I know but he asked to see me, something about a task he has for me," Ron replied as he gathered his books together and stuffed them in his bag.

"Honestly, Ron, you must tell him about your schedule and work around it, unless it's a detention; is it?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

Ron shook his head, "No. He told me to come to his office and if I don't go then it will be a detention, all right?"

"You'll have to make it up, is all." She sniffed. Hermione hated having her study schedule thrown out.

Ron beat a retreat through the portrait hole and made his way to the dungeon office. He knocked and waited. Snape opened the door and stepped into the hall, warding the door behind him.

"You're barely on time, Weasley. Follow me." Snape led the way further into the dungeons.

"I'm sorry sir, but you don't know how hard it is to get away from Hermione when you are on her list of those to brow beat over study time. It might be easier if you just gave me detention." Ron walked quickly to keep up with the professor.

Snape snorted, "What manner of crime would warrant a detention every Thursday night, Weasley? If you had any talent in potions, we might have gotten away with a special project, however, no one would believe that."

"What can I do sir? I know you want this kept quiet." Ron was now totally lost in the castle.

"We'll call it detention for the next two weeks. That should let you come up with something," said Snape just as he halted before a large tapestry of a Nymph cavorting with a serpent. He muttered something Ron couldn't make out and the tapestry slid aside to reveal a set of double doors.

"This was Salazar Slytherins' personal duelling studio. We have restored it." Snape opened a door and entered. He turned to Ron and said, "Wait here until I come for you."

Ron began pacing, anticipating the reaction of those who he was about to meet. It wasn't pretty in his mind's eye.

The door opened, "Weasley," called Snape quietly. Ron followed him into the corridor beyond the door. When Snape stopped, so did he.

"Your new coach in practical defence and tactics," announced Snape just before stepping to the side.

Ron took one step forward and was stunned at who was waiting. Half of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins, four Ravenclaws whose parents had ties to the Death Eaters, a sixth year Gryffindor everyone hated and two Hufflepuffs. The biggest shock was Malfoy and his cronies.

"So, King Weasley, surprised are you?" Malfoy sneered, his bookend friends giggled on queue.

Snape stepped forward, "Enough, Malfoy, he's here for a purpose, not for your diversion." He turned back to Ron. "Very well Weasley, where do you wish to begin?" He waited.

Ron realized he was expected to speak. "Right, well then, I suppose we should see where everyone stands as to their level of skills." He heard the Slytherins laugh again. His patience was waning. He had to take charge.

"Zabini step forward," ordered Ron in his DA voice. "Attack me," he commanded.

Zabini smiled and looked back at his friends. He turned back quickly with his wand readied. "Furnunculus."

Ron calmly yet swiftly pulled his wand, "Protego, Tarantallegra," The gathered crowd watched as Ron casually deflected Zambini's hex and returned one of his own in the same breath.

"The key to any offence is a good defence and being able to react using your instinct rather than having to think about it. You need to know where your opponent is and where your allies are." In the background, Zabini was dancing a jig around the floor.

"You need to know you can rely on your comrade to back you up and you must be willing to do what must be done." Ron had an attentive audience. "It's not enough to know the curses and hexes. You must know which ones to use at the appropriate time and to be able to cast correctly the first time." The dancing wizard was coming towards Ron who turned and ended the hex. Zabini staggered over to stand by his housemates.

"If you are fighting, there is no second chance or right of appeal. There are only witches and wizards who can cast faster, run faster and are more cunning than you. You must be the best you can at what ever you do." Ron looked at Snape who offered him a nod of encouragement.

"Break into pairs and begin duelling. I need to see your strengths and even more important, I need to see your weaknesses."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phaelan sat in her office as she did every night now when not working with the DA or the order. She was transcribing her students' marks onto an online spreadsheet. She heard a knock and called, "Come in."

"Phaelan, we never see you in the lounge any more," opened Minerva, "Is it this infernal machine that's stolen your company?" she asked, indicating the computer.

Phaelan smiled, "No, I just feel it might be better not to be around too much."

The older teacher took a seat opposite Phaelan, "You can't hide away, Phaelan, it won't do. You've as much right to move around this castle as the rest of us."

"I can't Minerva, not after…not when they…" Phaelan faded off.

"You listen to me lass. Albus has told me everything that transpired. No, don't give me that look. I must know what is happening in case anything happens to the Headmaster." Minerva sighed and pursed her lips. "The pair of them have all the subtlety of a rampaging Hippogriff. What you were told and how it was presented was unconscionable. I'm hard pressed to decide who was worse."

Phaelan shook her head, "It doesn't really matter, Minerva. Whatever he thought he felt, what ever we had is gone. He barely sees me as human." Phaelan's voice had lowered to a whisper.

"Answer me two questions and ask me none. What have you done with his gifts, not the bonding token; his gifts?"

"I asked Polly to get them out of my sight. I couldn't bear to see them." Phaelan replied.

"Do you still have the token he gave you when he made his oath to you?" asked Minerva sternly.

Phaelan nodded, "I keep thinking I should return it but that is something I should do personally. I can't bring myself to face him alone yet."

Minerva stood, "Fine then, it's high time this entire matter was settled. I'll get those two stubborn blockheads to sort this out. As for you, young lady, I expect you in the common room tomorrow for elevenses." With a straight back, Minerva marched out the door leaving Phaelan confused about what she had planned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was seated in front of the fire in the teachers' lounge, reading the morning paper. He had missed breakfast in the Great Hall and was now enjoying coffee and croissants in the quietude of the room. He heard the door open and looked up to see the head of Gryffindor striding towards him.

"Good morning, Minerva. You look quite chipper on this chilly day," he greeted her presence.

"Stick it up your arse, Severus Snape." She stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

He put his paper down, "I think I'm missing something, Minerva. Is there a problem?"

"There is a young woman on staff here who feels she must hide away lest her presence cause offence to present company. I find that unacceptable." She looked down at her former student with the same stare that made students back down in fear.

Snape cleared his throat, "I'm not entirely sure I understand you, Minerva. I can't imagine anyone who would feel that way."

She began shaking her finger at him, "Don't you play the bloody innocent wi' me, Severus. You damn well know, who I'm speaking about. You've hurt her badly and she dinna deserve to be shunned by you."

Severus looked into the fire before speaking, "I didn't intentionally mean to cause Phaelan any pain. Albus' revelations and the possible consequences of our connection were overwhelming at that moment."

"I see; just how long does an overwhelming moment last? She's grieving, Severus. Her heart has been torn. You are the only one who can heal her."

Severus shook his head, "I don't deserve her; not that I ever did. I can't approach her for she will never forgive me."

Severus felt a sudden slap on his left ear, "Ow! That hurt Minerva." He held his hand over the offended ear and cheek.

"Good, ye deserved it, ye pathetic coward. Now, Phaelan will be here at eleven and you will make amends. If you are lucky, she might forgive you." Turning on her heel, the elder teacher left him to his own thoughts.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore entered and took the chair opposite Severus. He sat back with a sigh and look at his Potions Master.

"Minerva's been here, I see." Dumbledore noticed Severus was holding a hand over his ear, rubbing it slightly.

Severus looked over at him "Hmn? Oh, yes she was. How did you know?"

"I was at the receiving end of her temper as well." He replied.

Severus frowned, "She slapped your ear too?"

"No, she pulled my beard, hard. It hurt." The old man sighed, "Minerva never pulls my beard except when she gets excited when we..."

"Spare me the sordid details, old man. I don't need to live your love life vicariously." Snape got up and poured himself more coffee. He was about to return to his seat when he heard the door open. Putting his cup down lest he spill it, he leaned on the sideboard as she entered.

"Phaelan, my dear," began Dumbledore, "we've missed your company these past several days. I trust you've recovered from your bout of the grippe?"

Phaelan looked around and saw no one but herself and the last two people she wanted to see.

"I am quite well, Headmaster. Thank you for your concern. I do apologize for missing my classes." Phaelan kept her tone formal and emotionless.

"Nonsense, Phaelan, you were quite ill, Poppy told me. I did hear our Severus, here, made a fine potion to help you recover."

"Yes, yes he did. I've been quite remiss at not sending my thanks. I shall remedy that as soon as I return to my chambers."

"Phaelan, the man in question is here. Why would you…"

"Please, sir, you know why." Phaelan's tone became hard. "I'm in no mood for banter headmaster. I had thought to meet Minerva here. Perhaps I should just go." She turned to leave.

"Don't." The one word request came from Severus. "I am the one who should go for it is I who is most at fault in this disorder."

Dumbledore stood. "No, neither of you shall leave. I will have my say and go."

He stood and approached Phaelan, "I am an old man, Phaelan. I've seen and experienced many things in my life. I've always prided myself in my ability to retain my excitement and enthusiasm for new things. Many see it as an eccentricity in a man of my age. I believe it is a gift." He came forward and took her hand.

"In my stumbling and admittedly childish way, I made a suggestion to you which I had no right to do. You are a wondrously gifted woman, Phaelan. My world has been enriched by you. If I had never discovered your birthright, you would still be, unto me, a treasure." He looked into her eyes which were threatening tears, "Please try to find in your heart, that measure of compassion, to forgive an old man's foolishness." He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles before leaving her alone with Severus.

Phaelan stood where Dumbledore left her, unsure of what to do. Severus turned and looked at her only to find his heart clench in pain at having hurt her. He took a deep breath to steady his anxiety.

"It appears we are at the mercy of the machinations of our elders once more." He opened.

Phaelan nodded,"Yeah, I guess we are but then, that's how our lives are. They pull the strings and we move according to their wishes. It seems my entire life has been that way."

He walked towards her but stopped a safe distance away, "I am not Dumbledore, I'm not comfortable with the new and untried. Caution is my way of life and, heretofore, I have not found any reason to change my mind on it."

Phaelan glanced in his direction, "I'd not noticed you were adverse to new things, professor. Perhaps it's just new magical creatures that give you pause."

He looked at her, wounded by her suggestion. He also understood where the comment had come from and decided he deserved it. "Had I known letting Albus look at the scroll would have caused such turmoil, I would have given it second thoughts."

"None of us could have guessed at what he was going to find out, I suppose." Phaelan walked over and sat on a chair beside the fire. "Why didn't you come to see me, Severus?"

"I thought you would reject me after what I said," he replied. "Of course, you could have come to see me."

"To be rejected again, to be told I might be a bad influence upon you?" she suggested bitterly.

"No!" He closed his eyes; he was failing miserably. "Phaelan… bugger I'm useless at this."

"For Christ's sake, Severus, once and for all, will you say what you mean in plain English? I can't go on like this." She broke down in tears. "I'd never cried so much in my life before I met you and…I've never been happier than when I was with you." She shook her head in confusion, "What the hell am I to do? I love you and you despise me."

He now looked at his lady in shock. She loved him still. "No, you're wrong, Phaelan." He approached her and knelt before her. "I never despised you. I was afraid of you at first, but, I finally realized, my desire for you started from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

He reached out to touch her cheek. "Do you have any idea of the impact you made when you walked into Albus' office on the day of your interview? This small woman dressed in a Navy uniform possessed of such confidence and self assurance; you awed us all. You lasted under such interrogation…I would have walked away." He looked into her eyes now. "I made my offer and gave you my oath before we ever knew each other intimately. If I were to turn aside now, I would be denying my own judgement. If I were to deny my love for you, I would be a greater fool and liar than Peter Pettigrew ever was."

Phaelan looked at him and saw the raw emotion on his face. He had hurt himself as much as her. He was offering her himself as much as he could. "I would never try to control you, Severus, and I don't think you would ask me to increase your power."

He took her hands and looked again into her eyes. "I know you would never control me that way and I would never risk you in that manner. I love you." He shook his head. "It's just that simple, I love you and you love me. There is no power greater than love."

Phaelan reached out and smoothed his cheek, "You should be careful. You're starting to sound like Dumbledore."

Severus pulled her up to stand with him. "Madam, I will forget you ever said that." He pulled her against him, "Phaelan, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I was thoughtless and cruel but I punished myself as much as anyone. I've not slept a wink since you left. I miss you."

"Me too," she admitted, "I was afraid as well. I realized if you know who were to find out… "

"Exactly so, we must be even more vigilant." Severus leaned forward and kissed her brow.

"Now you're starting to sound like Moody." She smiled as his kisses reached her ear.

"There is only one person I want to sound like, Phaelan." He whispered in her ear.

"Who's that?" she replied, as he kissed his way down her neck.

"I want to sound like the man who makes love to you." He pulled her close and kissed her before repeating his promise.

"Phaelan, will you speak to me as you speak to no other man? Will you see me with eyes open yet closed to any other man? Will you receive my gifts as I honour you? Will you accept me as your protector and courtier? Speak and I will forswear any woman save you and ask nothing if your heart should falter in our courtship. I speak to the elements that they may witness my truth. Speak now Phaelan and give me life I pray thee." He waited for her response.

"Severus, all you ask and more I will give freely. If you will it, no other man will sway me but if another woman should find your favour, I will release you from your oath without consequence or regret. May the elements witness my truth."

As the couple looked into each other's eyes, they didn't notice two elves watching from under a table.

"This means we should unpack the gowns for Miss Phaelan." Decided Polly.

"This means we still must work as bonding elves." Replied Dobby.

"Is this a good thing?" Polly asked,

"We should seek our elder," he answered, and Polly nodded in agreement.


	54. Chapter 53

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Sorry for taking so long to update folks. I've had a cold and been pounded by deadlines being shortened at work. My poor wee brain has been strained.

Thank you to all who reviewed, I get all excited when I see your names appear. Thank you for your suggestions as well. We should see a little more action following this chapter but I still want to laugh a little.

Loaded this to FFN twice – it looks like the first time didn't work

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Phaelan sat at the head table stifling a yawn behind her hand. A full day of classes following a full evening of kinky make-up sex made for a tired preservio whatjimacallit.

She was quite ready to retire and sleep…yes definitely sleep. Her mind had started to zone out when she heard the tinkling of crystal being tapped.

"Attention, your attention please. The Headmaster has an announcement," called McGonagall.

Dumbledore stood, "Since I have not yet done so, let me first formally welcome you all back for the new school term. I'm sure the holidays were eventful and bountiful. In a few short weeks, we shall be hosting our first reunion of former students and staff. As you are no doubt aware, there are a number of events planned, many of which will depend upon the participation of our current student body. Look for posted announcements to appear daily, inviting you to volunteer. It should be a jolly time and we want everyone to join in. Thank you and good evening." He sat back down as the sound of conversation rose in the Great Hall.

"What has he tagged you for now?" asked Snape.

"Fashion show," she replied, tiredly. "You?" she wondered.

"Housing." He spooned the last of his prunes and custard into his mouth. "I'm supposed to procure enough temporary shelter for three hundred or so."

"Oh well," she commiserated half heartedly.

He looked sideways at her. "I would suggest a warm, aromatic communal bath followed by a gentle massage and an early night.

"God, that sounds good." Phaelan mustered up enough energy to tease him a little. "So, who would you suggest we invite into our bath? Will it expand?"

"Cheeky girl; I don't share you that way with anyone." He slid a sideways glance. "I'll start my patrol early, you have the elves do what they need to and I'll join you."

"I'm on my way." Phaelan stood and left the Great Hall, her path followed by the eagle eyes of McGonagall.

Minerva stood to leave as well, crossing behind Snape on her way out. She leaned down close to his ear. "Do let our Muggle Studies professor get some rest, Severus. She has a full class schedule after all. I'm sure you'll get everything you missed eventually. Put your little Slytherin snake friend to bed for one night." She patted him on the shoulder and left through the side door.

Snape sat in his chair slightly aghast at what the older woman had said. A frown began to form as what she'd told him sunk in. 'Little Snake,' he mouthed to himself. He felt another tap on the shoulder. It was Dumbledore.

"Remember, my dear boy, moderation in everything." Albus smiled knowingly at him before he too patted his shoulder and left.

Was he to have no private life at all? Two people old enough to be his grandparents telling him to practice restraint in bed. What next; lessons in prophylaxis from the Dark Lord? Merlin. He stood and made his way past the tables, now emptying of students, who studiously avoided his black look. A few points were going missing tonight. Snape was on a mission.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Phaelan lay back in the bathtub, luxuriating in the water Polly had scented with relaxing aromatics. Dobby had piped in music from the WWN and left the candlelight low. It was heaven. In the bedroom, she heard a door bang and several oaths muttered announcing the arrival of the ever aggravated Potions Master. Ah well, the water would work its magic on him too.

Snape finally made it to the bathroom, throwing off his clothes as he entered.

"Do you know what the stupid little blighters did tonight?" He continued before Phaelan could answer.

"They only opened the taps up to flood the entire hallway outside the girl's bathroom on the second floor then cast a Freezing Charm on it. Do you know what for?" Phaelan didn't bother to answer.

"They wanted to ice skate. Some of them got skates for Christmas and their friends wanted a go." He'd finally undressed and stepped into the tub.

"Then, someone got the idea about Curling. Do you know what they used in place of stones?" He held up his hand, "Don't bother, you'd never guess. Someone cast an Immobulus Charm on a half a dozen Nifflers and they were tossing the little buggers back and forth on the ice."

Snape paused in his tirade and dunked his head under the water, finally surfacing to lie back and relax. "To top it all off, Flitwick came upon them first. He walked onto the ice just as a neatly thrown Niffler crossed his path. He was knocked off his feet and cracked his coccyx when he landed."

Phaelan began to laugh, "That whole episode sounds like it came from a Three Stooges movie."

A smiled began to form on Severus' face, "Yes, it does, especially when you add in Madam Pomfrey trying to cross the ice to get to Filius, supported by Crabbe and Goyle. The three of them fell twice on the way."

Phaelan took up a loofa sponge and soaped it, "Well, let's just be thankful it wasn't Dumbledore who came across them. He'd probably have joined in." She reached out to rub his chest only to have her arm knocked out of the way by his hand.

"Severus?" she asked, watching his face wince in pain.

"The mark," he replied, before pulling himself from the bath.

"Now, so late?" Phaelan also got out of the bath and pulled on a robe. She watched as he dressed in his customary robes.

"You know who doesn't watch the clock. Most of his followers work day jobs; gods forefend his source of revenue be cut off." He reached out and pulled her close for a kiss. "Don't wait up, I will be very late."

Phaelan sighed, knowing sleep had just become elusive. "Be careful."

Sharing a small smile, Severus turned and quickly left. Phaelan crawled into bed alone, leaving the lights and music on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus arrived at the apparition point at the same time as several others. Nodding to each other through the anonymity of the Death Eater masks, they made their way to the gathering point in the graveyard. As Peter Pettigrew entered, the gathering fell to their knees as one.

Voldemort made his usual dramatic entrance and stood before the fire Peter had conjured in the centre of the circle. "Welcome, my faithful. It has been a while since we last met, yet, we are no further ahead in our goal." He looked around the masked faces. "We must find a way to bring about our victory and cement our power. To that end, I have contacted an old friend who is, at this very moment, creating a fiefdom which will be a vortex for our Wizarding comrades in South Asia. Soon, their Muggle Taliban puppets shall create a world where we may rule and the Muggles will serve as nature intended."

Voldemort strode to the side where Peter had set a ring-sized box on a stool. He pulled his wand and pointed it at the artefact. "Behold the fate of those who continue to defy our rightful place." He waved his hand and a young woman, a Muggle by her clothes, was dragged over to Voldemort.

"Imperio!" Voldemort cast the unforgivable and commanded her to come forward. "Now my dear, open the box and swallow the capsule."

The girl obeyed, compelled by the curse. Severus saw a small glowing capsule in the box just before she picked it up and placed it in her mouth. He barely noticed the Dark Lord casting a Shielding Charm around the girl.

Seconds passed as she stood motionless, then suddenly, she was enveloped by blinding light emanating from her diaphragm. When they had regained their sight, the girl was gone. Obliterated by what ever it was she had swallowed.

"Our friends, who had experimented in Australia, have found new allies and a new way to harness their power. Think, my loyal followers, think of the power we shall wield when we demonstrate our conviction to the cause with a few well placed assassinations."

Voldemort began to laugh. "They shall supplicate themselves to me and their entreaties for mercy will drown out those who stand against us. Victory approaches!"

His speech ended in a shout that trailed off to maniacal laughter once more. Severus listened as several of the Death Eaters joined in. He felt the chaotic desire to run, as far as he could and as fast as he could. Yet, he stood there in silence, waiting for his moment to escape.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"They're here ladies. Come, let's greet them at the front doors," gushed Minerva, as she passed Hooch and Phaelan with her robes whipping around her legs.

"Who's here?" asked Hooch.

"I think she means the designer's from Madam Malkin's." replied Phaelan, "She's not spoken about anything else in the staff room all week."

The two women leaned over the railing for a better view. The doors opened to admit three people; Madam Malkin herself and two men. At least, Phaelan thought they were both men. Minerva and Madam Malkin air kissed each other when they met, looking like old friends. As she greeted the two men, (?) Minerva was effusive in her welcome; quite unlike the assistant Headmistress of stern demeanour they were used to.

"Are you sure they're men?" asked Hooch. She stared down at them and garnered a closer look from one who had placed a monocle on his eye.

"Anatomically, perhaps but genetic aberrations have occurred before." offered the mocking voice of Snape, who'd approached them quietly.

Phaelan turned to him and asked, "Are you Homophobic, Professor?"

He sniffed imperiously, "Madam, I am affronted by your suggestion. I am merely Heterocentric."

"You made up that word," countered Phaelan.

"No I didn't. I'm sure I read it in one of your myriad Muggle magazines somewhere," he replied defensively.

Hooch watched their banter, enjoying the humour. "I don't care what you say, either of you. I'd keep my arse to the wall if I were you, Snape. Excuse me; I have a broom to polish."

"Whose?" asked Snape, out of the side of his mouth.

Hooch smiled, "I'll never stroke and tell." She left them, escaping down the hall to another stairway.

Phaelan looked down once more, only to see Minerva beckon to her to come. With a sigh, she reluctantly went to meet her collaborators for the fashion show.

"This is the professor who is coordinating the fashion show, Phaelan McKenzie." Minerva indicated Phaelan with a sweep of her hand. "I'm sure you've met Madam Malkin?" she asked.

"Yes, we've met once," Phaelan replied.

"We met only once, but I've had a great deal of commerce conducted on the young lady's behalf." The shop owner smiled conspiratorially.

"Yes, well," Minerva steered away from the subject. "Let me introduce you to the designers Phaelan. This is Nicodemus Fuller and Carville Salmone," she indicated each in turn.

Both men were dressed in the fashion of the eighteenth century. Elaborate tail coats of shiny satin over white linen ruffled shirts and embroidered waistcoats; breeches with silver filigreed buckles at the knees, white silk stockings and buckled leather high-heeled shoes completed their ensemble. Fuller was resplendent in peacock blue with silver embroidery while Salmone wore canary yellow with black brocade.

"How do you do gentlemen, I'm looking forward to seeing your creations." Phaelan extended her hand to them and was offered two limp hand shakes in return.

The one named Carville replaced his monocle and looked Phaelan over closely, "Muggle clothing." He sniffed imperiously. "Quite inferior stock."

Phaelan barely understood what he had said through a strong Gallic accent. To her ears it sounded more like 'Moogle cloothing. Queet inferioor stook.' She barely held in her giggles thinking she had finally met Inspector Clouseau.

Stifling her giggle reflex with a cough, Phaelan replied to his remark. "Je suis désolé si mon vêtement vous offense monsieur. Je ne suis pas une sorcière, et ne pourrais pas l'achat mon habillement à un magasin offrant les vêtements comme par magie faits."

Carville raised his eyebrow and lost his monocle. "Vous parlez Français bien. J'ai pensé que vous étiez un Américain ?"

"Indeed, I am an American Muggle, monsieur. That does not preclude my fluency in French. I just hope my Muggle clothing will not offend you while we work," she told them with some asperity.

"Please, Madam, do not let my partner upset you. He is a passionate man; about his work and other things," said Fuller at her annoyed tone. His high pitched lisping voice grated on Phaelan's nerves.

"I'm sure everything will work out, gentlemen," said Minerva. "Now, let's adjourn to the staff lounge and discuss arrangements.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore, Lupin and Shacklebolt were sitting in the Headmaster's office waiting for Snape. He'd asked Dumbledore to hold off on a briefing until the others were there and now was about to reveal what had happened at the last meeting with Voldemort. He'd not shared the knowledge with Phaelan as yet knowing she'd bombard him with questions he didn't know the answers to.

Severus entered the room and took up his customary stance at the window. He related the events of the last meeting with his Dark Lord in an emotionless voice. As he fell silent, he turned to look outside letting his news digest with the others.

"Snape, did he say what country specifically his ally was targeting?" asked the Auror.

Severus shook his head, "He obviously has contacts with dissidents in the East European and South Asian regions. Much of the magic he has used for his transformation and mutation has most certainly come from there. The uses of snake venom he has utilized are proof positive of that."

"The very idea that this kind of murder can be committed without bloodshed or terror being left in its wake is the antithesis of his usual tactics. What is his hope?" asked Lupin.

"As I said," replied Severus, "his hope is to instil a more insidious fear in the Wizarding public. Death silently approaching, leaving nothing in its wake, is far more intimidating than the obvious Unforgivable."

"What do you suggest, Kingsley?" asked Dumbledore.

Shacklebolt sighed, "Well, he has revealed the same group that was experimenting with the generation of energy in Australia has a hand in this. That's a place to start. I'll contact Gillhooly and see what we can come up with."

"I think I'll nose around Diagon Alley for the next few days," said Lupin, "Any folk who've arrived from that far away should still have an odd scent on their clothes. Come to think of it, anyone with a healthy tan might be suspicious. They get outdoors a lot more there from what I hear and they allow flying carpets."

Dumbledore looked at Snape shared a small smile, "Are you going to tell Phaelan?"

Snape gave a resigned shrug, "Probably, even though she'll want to analyze it and ask for a sample to test. Matter to energy in the blink of an eye with no nuclear fallout; it will positively whet her appetite for knowledge."

"What are you talking about, Severus?" asked Remus.

Snape shook his head, "I've been reading far too much Muggle science for my own good. Trust me, you don't want to know. If you truly want to have an idea, read something about Hiroshima and Nagasaki circa World War two."

"Well, let us adjourn, gentleman. We all have duties to perform," said Dumbledore coming to his feet. "Let us meet one week from today and discuss what we have learned."

Lupin and Shacklebolt left, leaving the professors alone. Dumbledore pulled out a bottle of brandy and poured them each two fingers.

"Do you have any idea who has infiltrated the Ministry far enough to do damage, Severus?" the old man asked.

Snape shook his head, "No, none at all. I've not attended any social engagements recently. If there are any new mistresses or toy boys, I'm not aware of them."

"Perhaps you should indulge yourself," suggested Dumbledore.

"You realize they would expect me to bring Phaelan along to any festivity they have planned?" He looked up at the leader of the Order.

"I believe Phaelan understood the ramifications of becoming your paramour from the outset. I've no doubt she will be agreeable to the task." He didn't look at Snape as he said the latter.

"Old man, you may carry the banner for those who call themselves followers of the Light, but you are just as much of a manipulative bastard as the one you oppose." Severus lifted his glass and downed the brandy in one.

"I won't purchase the garments she requires, it will come from your purse. Moreover, I shall not ask it of her, you will. There will be no equivocation from whom the instruction comes from." He shook his head and laughed mirthlessly, "Sadly, she will comply to your request for she feels it her duty to obey. We may have a charmed connection but her sense of honour demands she follow your orders."

Snape turned to leave but paused at the door and turned back, "There is one thing I know, Albus and it is this; if she is permanently injured physically or psychologically due to your order, you will lose me as a spy. I almost lost her due to your inept revelation of her roots. I will never risk that again."

"Where would you go?" asked Dumbledore.

"As if I'd tell you." With that reply, Severus turned and left the old man to his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wot ees theese; cloomp, cloomp, cloomp like eepogreefs in eat," complained Carville.

Phaelan was becoming impatient with the designer wizard and turned to his partner, "What the fu... Can you translate please? I'd rather he just spoke French rather than whatever language he's using." Her anger was turned on the English design partner.

Fuller gestured dramatically, his lace cuffs wafting around, "It's quite simple, the girls don't know how to walk. And, where are the boys, we need some pretty boys."

Phaelan sighed; there were enough boys in Hogwarts who were obviously interested but afraid to come forward.

"Nicodemus...Nicky," she replied using the name he preferred, "get your partner to control his temper and I'll get some young gentlemen."

"They must be pretty," warned Nicky.

"Pretty, okay. Just remember, no touching," Phaelan warned.

Fuller made an expression of surprise, "We are professionals."

Phaelan went to the girls who had just walked the make-shift runway. They were mostly dressed casually in jeans and trainers. They looked up at her expectantly.

"Alright, you are all aware that not all of you will be modelling the clothes." She watched as they nodded. "Good. There will be a place for everyone to take part. We need help with makeup, hair and dressing so if you'd prefer that side of things you can volunteer now."

Several hands raised and Phaelan asked them to sit to the side, leaving the potential models in front of her.

"Ladies, the designers are complaining about how you are walking. Has anyone ever seen a fashion show?" she asked. Again a few hands rose. "Alright Hermione, what did you notice?"

"The girls all walked like they had to go to the bathroom really badly," she replied with a smile. The girls around her laughed.

"Funny, Hermione." Phaelan retorted, and shook her head. "First of all, you have to wear proper shoes. When I was in college, we all wore Adidas or Nike shoes all the time. You can take that look of your face, Parvati, it wasn't that long ago. Anyway, we put on a fashion show to raise money for charity and the co-ordinator from Macy's, who was sponsoring the show, told us the rules for strutting the cat-walk, as she called it."

Phaelan went over to a table on the side and pulled out some high-heeled sandals and put them on.

"Now watch," she instructed. "You put one foot directly in front of the other even slightly crossing them. Stretch your neck high and look like a snotty bit.. Oops, didn't mean to say that." Her face went pink at the almost profanity. "Alright, you lot try. Can anyone transform shoes into high-heels?"

Parvati and Lavender pulled out their wands and transfigured their flip-flops into strappy sandals with two inch heals. They performed the same magic for the other girls. They were instantly transformed into hip swinging Prima Dona's. Phaelan smiled to herself and turned back to the designers.

"Carville, Nicky, darling's, were ready for you now." She strutted back to the runway followed by the girls. The two wizards watched as the girls passed them.

Carville clapped his hands gleefully and jumped up and down. "Woonderful, mich better. Day luek soo faymeenin. Mes jeunes dames, venues, me montrent encore votre façon de promenade. Tellement bien vous exécutez."

"What's wrong with him now?" asked Pansy impatiently.

Phaelan, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, replied, "Nothing, he loves how you walk and wants you do your stuff again."

"So, Mr. Tight Knickers, we walk okay now?" said Pansy slowly to the Frenchman, "Is it Tray Ben?"

"Pansy, behave yourself," warned Phaelan, though secretly she felt like doing the same thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape was marking homework in his office when Phaelan came to speak to him. He still hadn't revealed to her, the new danger Voldemort was about to unleash upon them. He still wasn't sure how to go about it.

"I need your help with a problem," opened without preamble.

Snape raised his brows in surprise, "Phaelan McKenzie needing help from a man? What ever shall we do; are nogtails flying?"

"What's a nogtail?" she asked.

"It resembles a pig but has long legs and a stubby tail. Never mind; what do you require?" he sat back and gave her his attention.

"Pretty boys." She replied with a straight face.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked incredulously.

"Seriously, I need some boys to participate in the fashion show. I thought you might have some names."

He smiled, "Surely you've figured out which team or other the older male students are playing for by now."

"Well yes," she replied, "but, I'd like straight guys. I was thinking Malfoy and Zabini from your House would be perfect."

"Ah well, I'm not sure they would enjoy the attentions paid them by your fashion experts." He leaned forward on his desk. "I wouldn't want to see anyone hurt."

Phaelan frowned, "I don't think the designers would harm your students, Severus."

"I was thinking of your fey friends being jinxed by my Slytherins."

"Oh, I see. Can you ask them anyway?" She looked at him hopefully.

"What about the other houses?" he wondered.

"I already have Ernie McMillan, Harry Potter, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Colin Creevey," she told him.

"Why more?" he asked.

"It balances out better, three girls for every boy. Just one other thing…I wonder, would you be willing to chaperone?"

"If you and Madam Malkin are there, why do the girls need a male chaperone?"

"It's for the boys. I told Fuller and Salmone both to keep their hands to themselves but just in case." She looked at him hopefully…

…"You brought us pretty boys and…" Fuller trailed off when he saw Snape. "What are you?" he asked.

"A guarantee," Snape replied.

"Of what?" asked the simpering designer.

"You staying out of Azkaban," replied the dark professor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	55. Chapter 54

Disclaimer.

J.K Rowling went out one day so I took her characters out to play.

We ran around, they laughed with glee,

All this fun and she works for free!

Thank you to all who reviewed. Just a little smut and some slight bondage further on but nothing hard I promise.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Phaelan looked at Dumbledore, stunned at his suggestion. She swallowed trying to relieve her suddenly dry throat.

"You want me to what?" she asked, needing confirmation.

"I want you to attend the next social gathering of Voldemort's supporters with Severus." He sat back in his chair and watched her over the top of his glasses.

Snape stood silently in the corner looking out at a surprisingly sunny February morning. He didn't want to look at Phaelan after Albus' request.

"What do these social gathering's entail? I doubt it would be a garden party with the elves serving tea and cucumber sandwiches." She looked over at Severus wishing he would give her any kind of reassurance. Finally, he turned towards her but still looked at the floor.

"Oddly, there is a certain formality about them," he said quietly. "They are not the infamous revels, whose frequency has been exaggerated to an extreme. They are, however, a place where the 'Toys' are put on show and, sometimes, shared."

"Shared, "echoed Phaelan.

"It is not mandatory but, as I don't normally attend these soirée's, there would be some subtle pressure." Severus still hadn't looked at her. He was obviously upset with this entire idea.

"Headmaster, I cannot consider this unless you tell me what your plan is." Phaelan stood and walked over to where Severus still looked out the window. She laid her hand on his arm. "I know you would never expose me like this unless the payback was big, Severus."

"There have been some recent developments which have given rise to the possibility of a great risk to the security of the Ministry. We know there are those who are under the influence of Death Eaters working in the Ministry. Unfortunately, we don't know their identities." Dumbledore looked at her to gauge her reaction. "We need names, Phaelan and the only way we can get them is to see who shows up."

"Is it that open?" she asked Severus.

He shrugged, "Not entirely, but it's usually easy to pick out who's who."

"When?" she asked, resigned to her fate.

"They usually meet on Friday nights," replied Severus. "The headmaster is arranging for your attire." He said the latter through clenched teeth.

"Attire?" Phaelan was dismayed at his tone.

"There has been a shopping list sent to the purveyor of the appropriate garments. Severus supplied the address." The old man had the grace to look embarrassed.

"I see. Do you agree with the assessment, Severus?" Phaelan waited for his answer.

"As much as am loathed to agree with it, I can find no viable alternative in the short term," he admitted. Finally, he looked at her. "I will not allow any other to demand your attentions. I promise."

Phaelan nodded in defeat, "Alright, let's play the game to the fullest."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron took a deep breath and knocked. He experienced a sudden impulse to run away but he held his ground. He was a Gryffindor, after all. Just as his palms started to sweat, the door opened.

"Weasley, what are you doing here? I didn't summon you and it's not Thursday night." Snape glowered at the red-headed boy standing at the entrance to his chambers.

Ron licked his lips. "I know sir, but, I need some advice and I thought you'd be the best person to come to."

Snape crossed his arms, "Me? What about your own Head of House or perhaps Lupin. Merlin knows he's coddled you enough over the years."

"Well, sir, it's like this. I have a quesn bout byn Hemine agwn." Ron muttered the latter into his chest.

"Weasley, if you cannot enunciate your words, I'm hardly likely to be of assistance," Snape snarled.

Ron looked around. "Could we step inside sir, just in case there are Slytherins about?"

"To late I'm here," he snapped. With a sigh he stepped aside and indicated Ron should pass in. "Again, Weasley, what do you want?"

"Well, there is a ball coming up during the reunion. We didn't have one for Christmas," opened Ron.

"Ah yes, I recall the joyous omission. Thank you for your information, I'll be sure to note the date in my calendar for hall duty." Severus walked to his sideboard and poured a glass of wine.

"Professor, you have a lot more experience with women. I need to know, how do you go about buying them a gown?" Ron waited for an explosion.

Snape looked at the boy standing in the centre of his chambers. He wanted to buy Granger a gown for the ball.

"Do you have a budget?" asked Snape.

"That's the other thing, sir. I've no idea of how much it would cost." He looked down, embarrassed, "My mum has had to buy second hand or use sewing charms for hers and Ginny's party dresses."

"Funny thing about hand-me-downs and second hand clothes," said Snape, "Everyone seems to notice even if they look brand new." He shared a cheerless smile, "Not that mine ever looked new. They were likely on their third or fourth go round."

Ron looked at the professor, surprised at the confession, even after what Harry had told him. "Sir?"

"Don't be coy, Weasley, I know Potter told you about his visit to my past." He crossed his arms. "How much do you have?"

"Well, I got cash from my older brothers for Christmas and I helped out Fred and George over Christmas eve." He looked uncomfortable as he revealed his total. "Sixty seven galleons."

Snape turned away; he'd paid more for Phaelan's first Wizarding cap and over-robe to the scholar's gown. Still, he understood the boy's intentions.

"You realize protocol indicates you should supply the foundations and accessories as well." He watched as Ron's face fell further.

"I thought I might find something that would go with what she already has, you know, like her shoes and stuff." Again, Ron felt embarrassed. This had been a shit idea.

Severus leaned against his sideboard and looked once more at Ron, wondering how to help the boy. "Weasley, you've given yourself a challenge. Most men," he almost balked at the latter word, "wouldn't consider what you are until they are more established."

"My dad said that before I gave my oath to Hermione," he admitted. "I want to show Hermione, and everyone else, how much she means to me. I thought you would understand. You are the guardian of our oath, after all."

Time for Slytherin tactics, thought Severus to himself. What would Phaelan suggest, he wondered? "Let me think about it and I'll get back to you." He indicated Ron should follow him. "I'll speak with you again on Thursday, before our session."

"Thank you, sir. Oh, I've decided to say I'm working out to build up my physique in the room of requirement Thursday nights and I want to do it in private." He looked at Snape with a satisfied smile.

"And they believed you?" he asked, incredulously.

Ron looked back at him and replied innocently, "Of course."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies and gentlemen, please!" yelled Phaelan to be heard. "I'm sure we can come to an equitable arrangement for everyone." The clothiers to Wizardkind in Britain had gathered in Hogwarts staff room.

"It's simply farcical that Malkin's should have the monopoly on showing for your reunion participants. We've catered to the witch or wizard with discerning tastes for years. None of this off the rack drivel will do for our clientele." Darcy Tatting looked as if he'd sucked on a sour lemon as he spoke to Phaelan.

"Indeed, to exclude Gladrags but allowing these petty, provincial, pretenders to fashionable styling to show, is unconscionable. We are the only Wizarding establishment on Carnaby Street. No one else has a Paris collection." A flamboyantly dressed witch using the name Concepta Tessudo blew smoke rings into the air. She affected a long cigarette holder held in her immaculately manicured hand.

"If you hadn't tarted yourself up and got hitched to Sol Schnieder, you'd still be selling rags at the second-hand robe shop," commented Madam Malkin.

"You jealous bi.." started Concepta, only to be interrupted by Minerva.

"I've heard enough of this. Sit yourselves down and be quiet or you'll spend the next hour as mannequins," she threatened, pointing her wand at each of them.

Phaelan rubbed her eyes and sighed, "Thank you, Minerva. Ladies and gentleman, we were not aware of your interest in participating. Madam Malkin, we should be able to come to some agreement to allow everyone an opportunity. Let's work out some basic guidelines..."

Phaelan had a headache when the bargaining session had ended. She made her way to her chambers and decided on a hot shower before flooing to the dungeons. Dressing in one of the charmed nightgowns she'd received for Christmas, she flooed to Severus' chambers and found him, as usual, at his desk marking.

"You know, if you didn't give so much homework as punishment, you'd have a whole lot less to do," she told him.

"They'd simply have more time to run amok in the hallways, and I'd have to patrol more often." Severus set down his quill. He stretched out his hand, inviting her to come closer. "I see you brought a present for me to unwrap."

Phaelan took his hand and sat on his lap, "I need you to take away the memories of dealing with creative crackpots. You'd never have imagined fashion designers and shopkeepers could be so cut-throat."

"Did you sort it?" he asked, as he began stroking and kissing her neck.

"Mmn yes," she muttered, "Instead of an afternoon tea event, we've got a full blown evening's entertainment." She sighed as he hit a tender spot, "We'll need more models. Oh, that feels good." Phaelan turned her face and kissed him. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Snape laughed then stood up, lifting her up in his arms, "I'm glad I'm such a distraction." He walked into the bedroom and set her down. Phaelan began to unbutton his shirt as he kissed her shoulders and slipped the gown off of her shoulders. "Pray tell, my lady what is your pleasure?" he asked, as he trailed his fingers down over her breasts pulling the gown with them.

"Your attentions please me however you want to share them, my lord." She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with desire.

He smiled as he bid her lie on the bed before removing his own clothes and dowsing the candles with a flick of his wand. As he slid up her body, he took her wrists and pinned them over her head. A whispered charm had them bound magically to the head board. He then knelt between her knees and pulled them up and apart. He muttered another charm and Phaelan felt invisible bonds fasten her legs in the position he'd left them.

Severus looked up at Phaelan and grinned at the expression on her face. "Just something new I wanted to try," he told her, before lowering his head and kissing his way down her inner thigh. When he reached his goal, he kissed her soft outer lips as a lover would caress his lady's sweet mouth. He sensed the scent of her arousal, and with a groan, searched for her clitoris with his tongue.

Phaelan gasped at the sensations he was creating. It was strange to be restrained by nothing but air. Regardless, she was as bound as though she was chained and could move nothing but her head.

"Severus, please release me, I want to touch you," she begged.

"Do my attentions not please you, my lady? Your body seems to be enjoying itself," he teased.

Phaelan moaned as he returned to his task, "I want to please you, Severus. Ah!" she cried out as he gently bit her engorged clit. The bonds held fast not allowing her to react physically.

Finally, he crawled up over her, leaning on his arms and looking at her face. "Your existence pleases me, Phaelan. You don't have to do anything to make me happy."

"I love touching you, Severus. I want to give you the pleasure you give me, please, let my hands go?" she pleaded.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "In a moment," he whispered just before he thrust his hips forward and entered her. He watched as her eyes closed and she gulped air. "Such pleasure, my lady." He leaned down and kissed her, before muttering the release to her arms and legs.

When she felt the invisible bonds lift, Phaelan wrapped her legs about his hips, luxuriating in the sensations of his movements. She stroked his chest and back before using his hair to pull him to her face.

"I love you Severus Snape," she whispered before she kissed him.

Severus moaned into her mouth, feeling his orgasm mounting. He slipped a hand between them to stroke her sensitive flesh. Phaelan closed her eyes enraptured by the sensations he created. He suddenly pulled his hand away and grasped her wrists, pounding forcefully in his need for release. Pulling her knees higher, Phaelan let her own climax overtake her as Severus gasped, his body tensing as he came.

"Phaelan, my beautiful Phaelan. I love you," he told her, resting over her lightly for a moment before slipping to the side and pulling her close.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Phaelan stood in the Great Hall watching the pretty boys and girls rehearse. Ron, Neville and a group of other students were working on decorations and music for the event. Molly Weasley had been summoned to assist in the wardrobe department, getting the girls into and out of the outfits quickly.

"Phaelan, I must go and check on the girls. Their lessons have ended," whispered Molly to Phaelan.

"Okay, Molly. We've just about finished for the day," replied Phaelan.

Molly patted Phaelan's shoulder and left for the staff room. From there, she would floo to the chambers to join Genevieve and Rebecca.

Phaelan clapped her hands for attention before saying, "Okay everyone, let's call it an evening. You've all got homework to do. The elves left some supper for you on the back tables. Pick something up when you leave."

The students got changed into their own clothes, handing the show garments over to the dressers from the shops. Phaelan caught sight of Madam Malkin and indicated she wanted to speak to the woman.

"Madam, what will you do with your wonderful creations after the show?" she asked.

"Well, they are the garments I have designed – well my two gentlemen have designed. We will use them as samples."

"Will you sell any? Perhaps at a discount, since they have been worn." Phaelan asked.

"I might be persuaded to as a professional courtesy. I thought you teachers were well paid." Madam Malkin was surprised at the request.

Phaelan shook her head, "Not me, Madam. One of our students is courting but his budget is limited. He would like to purchase a gown for the Reunion Ball but..." she trailed off.

"I see," she replied, "Well, how much are we talking about?"

"Quote me a figure and I'll let you know if it's doable," countered Phaelan.

The two women dickered for a while and at the end, Phaelan smiled. They called an elf to bring parchment and signed an agreement to a price. Fairly skipping to Severus' chambers, Phaelan entered waving the parchment in the air.

"I did a good thing, Severus; look." She pushed the parchment under his nose.

Snape took the agreement and looked at it absently. "Wonderful, I'm sure Weasley will be pleased," he responded flatly.

"What's wrong, Severus?" she asked.

"Our social engagement is this Friday evening." He looked up at her in time to see her expression fall.

"Why am I so not happy about this, Severus?" she asked rhetorically.

"You're no fool, Phaelan. You understand the game and you don't like the odds any better than I do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we?" Phaelan asked.

"Malfoy Manor," Snape replied.

Phaelan stood shivering in her long winter robes. Severus had placed a warming charm on them as well but the chill was pervasive. Perhaps it was not just the temperature chilling her, thought Phaelan.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking at Phaelan with emotionless eyes.

"No," she replied, honestly, "but I have a job to do. Let's get on with it."

Severus pulled her forward to enter the wards about the house. As they were recognized, the front door was opened by an elf dressed in a tea towel emblazoned with the Malfoy family crest. Snape pulled of his outer robe and threw it at the elf who staggered as the weight of the cloak landed on it. Phaelan stood still as he removed her cloak for her. She couldn't reach her hands high enough to unfasten it as her wrists were in chains attached to a chain belt about her waist. Severus took up the end of the leash attached to a collar Phaelan wore about her neck and gently tugged her close. "Remove your shoes," he ordered.

An elegantly attired Lucius Malfoy appeared before them. "Severus, you honour us with your presence; and you've brought your Muggle toy." His voice was silken and suggestive.

"I thought I should put an end to speculations, Lucius. I grew tired of being taunted," replied Snape in the same tone.

Lucius leered at Phaelan, who kept her eyes on the ground. "It's well kept, Severus, but then you let it work at the school, don't you? It would have to keep it's appearance up in front of the students."

"Indeed, she pays for her own keep. I am not out of pocket for anything save what I choose to be; quite convenient."

"Come, we should join the others. Do you allow it to consume anything in decent company?" asked Lucius, leading them down a long hall.

Snape looked back at Phaelan and gave a minute shake of his head, "I only permit her to have food and drink from my hands while she acts as my plaything."

"Ah yes, it would have to be allowed to sit at the Head Table, wouldn't it?" he asked rhetorically, "I've never approved of allowing pets in the dining room. Here we are." Malfoy waved them into a large reception room where there were others already gathered.

Phaelan looked around and saw the other 'Toys', both men and women, dressed in versions of her own attire. Her black leather bustier, hip-hugging mini skirt and dog collar was all she wore. The chain belt she wore around her waist held wrist and ankle manacles attached to it by lengths of chain. The links were not large but Severus assured her, they were magically enhanced and could not be broken.

"Where is Narcissa, Lucius?" Snape asked.

Lucius frowned slightly. "You know what a delicate constitution she has, Severus. She was feeling out of sorts and I told her to rest in her chambers this evening."

"Do give her my best and tell her how much I missed meeting her this evening," Snape responded appropriately, understanding Narcissa didn't approve of this evenings party.

"Indeed, now do make yourself at home," Malfoy bowed slightly and left them. At the same moment an elf appeared with a tray of beverages from which Severus selected a glass.

"You brought her, Severus. How delightful," purred a dark haired woman. "Does she have any other piercing's?" she asked looking at Phaelan's navel ring.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I see you've come alone, as usual." Severus looked the woman up and down as he took a sip from his glass.

"No, dear, my Roddy is presently being entertained in one of the anterooms." Bella leered at Phaelan. "Perhaps you'd like to join him. The more the merrier." She reached out to stroke Phaelan's back. "What do stripes look like on her, Severus?"

"You'll never know, Bella. I still don't share." Severus coiled Phaelan's leash and pulled her along, finding a chair and seating himself. Phaelan knelt at his feet and laid her head on his knee.

"I say, Snape, I didn't think you had it in you," said Rabastan Lestrange, who was sitting in the chair opposite from Severus.

"Had what, Lestrange; the desire for female company? I don't enjoy your tastes." Snape stroked Phaelan's hair as he sneered at the other man.

Phaelan heard the other man snort, "None of us thought you'd be able to keep a woman more than a night. Well you haven't really. You bought it didn't you?"

Severus continued to pat her head as though she was a pet, "Muggle transactions are different, my friend. She had to agree to it as well. She's exactly where she want' to be."

"Severus, our lord has summoned you and your companion," called Malfoy over the ambient conversations in the room.

Inwardly, Phaelan gasped; her heart pounding in her ears. She didn't notice when Severus stood causing him to jerk the chain to make her rise. She blindly followed behind him through the room and out to the hallway. He led her upstairs to another chamber. The entered a dimly lit room and stopped. Severus dropped to his knee, pulling Phaelan with him.

"Ssseverus, you finally attended one of our friendly gatherings. I am pleased," said Voldemort.

"Thank you my lord. You are most generous in providing the means for such diversions," replied Severus in a tone Phaelan had never heard him speak in before.

"Your presence saves me the bother of summoning you." Voldemort rose and approached them. "Show me your toy, Severus. It's a little over dressed," The Dark Lord, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Phaelan, wordlessly removing what little she had on but leaving the chains.

"Stand up Muggle," he ordered. Remembering Severus' instructions, she didn't move. "You've trained her well, Severus. Bid her stand."

"Stand as my Lord has commanded," He told her.

Phaelan stood and looked down at the floor fighting her desire to cut and run. Not that she'd have gotten far but her instincts said flee. It was then she felt the icy hands of Voldemort touch her, pinching, squeezing and probing her in the most intimate of places. When she felt him begin to lick her neck with his serpentine tongue, she almost collapsed. As it was she staggered.

Voldemort laughed, "Very tasty, Severus. I see you've instilled the proper fear of me in her. I might enjoy her one day." He waved his wand once more returning her clothes. "Let her rest, I have other business. Come here."

Severus tugged the leash, pulling Phaelan down. She fell into his arms as he made her kneel back onto her heels. He stood and walked over to the table where Voldemort now stood. From the corner of her eye, Phaelan saw three small boxes on the table.

"In order to carry out the plan, we need a viable way to camouflage the capsules. Here are three for you to experiment with. Find a way to deliver them safely to ensure they are ingested before activation." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my lord. Is there an intended target?" asked Snape, hopefully.

"Several but that is not your concern. I am keeping a close watch on this. I'm tired of ineptitude ruining everything." Voldemort turned back to Phaelan. "Take your little pet and enjoy the party, Severus. Spoil her a little. Let her have a sip of wine." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Come, Nagini," he called.

Phaelan noticed a movement in the corner then saw a huge snake slither towards Voldemort. She watched as they disappeared into another chamber. Severus pulled her to her feet and led her out to the landing.

"We must go back for a few minutes. I have to spoil you." He whispered.

"I think I'll be sick if I try to swallow anything." She whispered back.

"There you are," Lucius approached them from the stairs, his shirt undone to the waist. "Our Lord is pleased I trust?" he looked at Phaelan and sneered at her.

"Most," Snape replied, "I am to give a reward to my pet." He began to lead her down the stairs.

"Severus, I have a chamber just there," Lucius pointed to a door, "We could enjoy your toy together."

Snape laughed, "Brother, you forget; I do not share. Not my knowledge, not my money and certainly not my property. I am a selfish man and I enjoy my miserly ways. Only our Lord may command me otherwise."

Snape continued downwards not looking at the angry glare Lucius cast on the pair as they returned to the reception room.

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Phaelan and Severus sat in Dumbledore's office late on Friday evening. They'd stayed only twenty minutes after their meeting with Voldemort then made their farewells to a sullen Malfoy.

"Did you see anyone you recognized?" asked the Headmaster.

"Rufus Fudge was there. He's currently the toy boy of Valeria Croup," Snape replied.

"Rufus was always a problem," muttered Dumbledore. "Anyone else?"

"Travers brought a woman in a leather mask. She wore little else. He was saying some rather unflattering things about her but apparently her services in oral sex are outstanding." Snape sipped on the brandy Dumbledore had poured for them when they arrived back.

"Any name?" he asked.

"I believe it to be Head or Headly as he was making sport of her name. She comes by her moniker honestly," said Snape with a wry smile.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow in question.

"She was in the process of providing a demonstration to any who asked it of Travers," Snape replied.

"What was actually in the boxes Severus?" asked Phaelan.

"The new threat He Who Must Not Be Named has come across," Snape answered.

"You didn't mention it before," said Phaelan.

"If I had, you would have been desperate to obtain a sample. As it is, I'm totally surprised by his request." Snape rose and poured himself more brandy.

"Can you do what he asks?" she wondered.

Snape nodded, "It should be quite simple actually; too simple, in fact. I think this is a test of loyalty."

"Be careful Severus, we need you more than ever," warned Dumbledore.

"I doubt that very much old man, you've got more tricks up your sleeve than a Muggle Magician." Snape finished his brandy and offered Phaelan his hand. "There's more going on than I'm privy to Albus. I don't think I have this full trust anymore.

"Don't sell yourself short, my boy. You've given us a lead to follow this evening. Thank you both." Dumbledore stood to show them out.

As they walked back to the dungeons, Phaelan leaned against him. "I need a hot bath," she told him, "I don't think I'll get the sensation of him licking my shoulder out of my head ever."

Severus glanced over at her, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know he'd be there tonight."

"I thought not. The expression on your face was priceless when Malfoy called you." She entered the dungeon chambers behind him.

"He did that on purpose. You did well." He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I was too terrified to move. Malfoy worries me." She pulled away and went to the bathroom.

Severus didn't respond to her comment but admitted to himself Malfoy worried him too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
